


Radical

by Deserett



Series: Radical-verse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Science Experiments, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 70
Words: 149,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я боюсь. Его нежности... и жадно впивающихся в мою кожу зубов. У него бешеный взгляд, он абсолютно неуправляем. Подчиняется только себе... хотя какое там. Это не стратегия и не осмысленный план, а каприз самодержца, бездумно исполняющего все свои желания. Он не успевает их формулировать, он просто делает что хочет. Я узнал достаточно, чтобы понять – в таком дерьме можно оказаться только раз в жизни, и прочим людишкам подобное даже не приснится. Какой я везунчик, мля...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pick me up

| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |

_Ты нащупал на мне красную кнопку  
и взорвал этот чёртов мир_

Я задержался на работе. Почти до полуночи. Проклиная всё на свете, гнал машину по мокрой трассе: ливень хлестал, как сумасшедший. Давно я такой прелестной ночки не видел. Включил музыку на полную и курил, не успевая стряхивать пепел на особо скользких поворотах. Пару раз полностью выкрутил руль, когда навстречу выскакивали джипы с эксцентричными блондинками за рулём. Я их не разглядывал, просто знаю. Матерных выражений уже не хватает.

_> > Задыхаюсь... Воздух в лёгких колет и горит. Волосы слишком отяжелели от воды. Космами прилипли к моему лицу. Ничего не вижу, только дождь стеной. А на асфальте огоньки мерещатся... могильные. Мои преследователи близко. >>_

Чёрт возьми, дорога не кончается! Автомобиль уже дважды срывало с тротуара в траву. Пришлось притормозить, но до дома я могу не дотянуть, бензобак стремительно пустеет, а на заправку мне влом тащиться.

_> > Спрятался в подворотне. Времени в обрез, не более четверти часа. Они найдут меня. Медленнее – непогода сбивает мой след, но всё же... меня учуют. Проклятые псы... Но лёгкие разрываются. Я не хочу умереть тут. Всего пара минут. Привалюсь к ржавым воротам... >>_

На мосту авария. Еду объездным путем. Сломал последнюю зажигалку. Таким злым себя ещё не чувствовал.

_> > Восемь... восемь порезов нашел. А они подлее, чем я думал. Даже если скроюсь, если смогу покинуть город... они меня пометили. Всё затягивается на глазах, но шрамы складываются в рисунок. Звезду. Что же мне делать... >>_

Никки звонила. Просит вернуться. Они всё ещё на работе, бьются с железом. Если я не разверну машину, сервера обвалятся, восемь районов останется без сети. У меня апатия.

_> > Это был хороший нож. Жаль, его смыло с дождем в канализацию. Я не удержал его в руке. Она так ослабела... На животе еще девять ран. Звезды больше нет. Есть слово. >>_

Нашел в бардачке кокаин. Выбросил телефон в окошко.

_> > За мной два хвоста. А в следующем переулке засада. Легкие остыли, но надолго ли хватит моих ослабевших мышц? >>_

Автомобиль танцует с ливнем танго. Откинулся на спинку, веду с закрытыми глазами. В последний раз, когда я смотрел, спидометр показывал сто двадцать миль в час.

_> > Пятьсот метров. Пятьсот метров по скользкой гранитной плитке, лавируя между потоками из водосточных труб. А дальше Центральный парк. Я найду лазейки. Пересижу. А даже если и не успею... Неужели сдамся сейчас? >>_

Я вылетел на идеально прямую третью авеню, возбужденный до предела то ли скоростью, то ли коксом, а то ли собственной адреналиновой дуростью. Предвкушал, как сломаю ворота в особняк и проедусь по газону, перепахивая все клумбы. А потом произошла невероятная чертовщина. Из арки соседнего, старого пятиэтажного дома метнулась неясная тень и выскочила прямо мне под колеса!

_> > Я ощущал позади себя дикое зловоние... и мчался почти вслепую. За спиной словно выросли крылья. Всего несколько секунд бега... Я не осознал, что произошло, просто свет, ослепительный... свет жёлтых фар. И оглушительный визг горящей резины. В реве тормоза я расслышал отчаянные ругательства, но какая уже разница? Они настигли меня. >>_

Вот паскуда! Куда он смотрел?! Машину не перевернуло только чудом. Я выбрался из неё, шатаясь. Похоже, с коксом я немного хватил лишнего. Намеревался врезать этому уроду в челюсть, но не успел сделать и шагу, как его обступили какие-то перцы в лохмотьях. Один из них помахивал перед самым носом моего инвалида довольно идиотского вида палкой. Когда я, щурясь, присмотрелся, дурман из головы быстренько улетучился, а кровь отлила от лица.

_> > Во имя дьявола, что происходит?! Я прячусь за спиной двинутого водилы, который, агрессивно выставив маленькие белые кулачки, наступает на них, ненавистных. И они... они боятся! Не понимаю, не понимаю, не понимаю! >>_

От них смердело, как от старой мертвечины. До меня всё никак не доходило почему. Но их скалящиеся рожи исказил самый настоящий ужас. Они хотели подойти ближе, хотели заграбастать добычу, хотели, очень хотели... и не могли. И в лапищи главаря зажата не просто палка. Околыш... тонкий и заострённый. Ещё одна порция наркотика улетучилась из крови, и я прозрел.

На моей шее висит серебряный крест.

_> > Ненадолго... но он спас мне жизнь. >>_


	2. Suck my fear

****

| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |

Всей кожей чувствую, как спадает нервное напряжение. Смрад растаял, смытый водой с неба, хвала ему. Вампиры ушли. Надеюсь, что они не плод любви кокаина и моего воображения...

Я вспоминаю, что теории глюков противоречит стоящий за спиной суисайдер, и разворачиваюсь к нему.

\- Эй, релакс! Всё уже путём.

Голос звучит хрипло и неубедительно, наверное, я выкурил за день слишком много сигарет. Он мрачно и с недоверием блестит на меня глазами. Потом отступает назад. Тогда я без обиняков хватаю его за руки и притягиваю к себе. Он дрожит от холода, промокший насквозь, однако ещё и сопротивляется мне. Весь такой чёрный, высокий и тощий. Похож на гота с очень длинной челкой, налипшей на лоб, щёки и даже шею. Убрал её за уши, смотрю, смотрю на него... и шизею от недоумения... и страха немножко. Потому что, мама, роди меня обратно, если с такой мертвенно-белой фарфоровой кожей он сам не упырь. Но какое моё дело, я сейчас сяду в авто и заверну, наконец, к своим воротам, до них какие-то вшивые двадцать метров осталось проехать.

\- Спасибо.

А голосок-то у него ещё пониже, чем у меня будет! Однако... 

Почесываю башку. От смерти под колесами я его избавил? Избавил. От озверевших собратьев? А то. Надо бы порыться в багажнике на предмет горячительных напитков, он так продрог, что глоточек старого доброго коньяку разгонит по жилам его кровь, и не более того.

Нашарив пузатую бутылку, на этой мысли я так и застрял. Разгонит _кровь_? А что если... не надо ему никакого спирта, он сейчас бесшумно подкрадётся и сцапает меня, лоха поперечно-полосатого, за добрую душеньку...

_> > Он зачем-то копался в багажнике. Еще более двинутый, чем я думал. У меня физически нет времени на беседы с ним, даже из чувства благодарности. Я подошел, намереваясь проститься и... >>_

Я знал! Знал!!! Подлый кровосос! Но я был наготове. Крепко огрел его по темечку бутылкой, она разбилась, да и хрен с ним, с пойлом, все равно я за рулем. Только... только опять я маху дал. Ударил так сильно, что он свалился мне под ноги без сознания. Черт! Я одна сплошная неприятность. Ну что теперь попишешь. Я не брошу его на авеню, на хрен я его тогда спасал от вонючих недоумков, едва я отъеду, они устроят ему Варфоломеевские избиения младенцев.

Говорят, вампиров нельзя приглашать в дом. Но я и не приглашаю. Я его нагло краду у дождя. И даже без всяких усилий – поднял, как пушинку, и положил на переднее сиденье. Сколько же интересно килограммов в этих (на глазок) ста девяноста сантиметрах? Обязательно его взвешу.

_> > А-а-а, моя голова... Где я? Кто я... Это хуже, чем с бодуна. И еще дрянь какая-то щекочется в нос. >>_

Итак, он открыл свои маньячные вампирские глаза. Это уже плюс. Не заметил ножа, приставленного к переносице, и я его нечаянно черкнул лезвием по щеке. А это уже минус... хм. Черкнуть-то черкнул, да только порез уже затягивается, я и глазами похлопать не успел. А все ли человекообразные комарики умеют такое проделывать с ранами? Что-то мне уже нехорошо. Съежившаяся печень подсказывает мне, что крестик, болтающийся на груди – вещь прекрасная и необходимая в отношении других дохляков. И совершенно бесполезная против него. А в спальне, как назло, ни единой мало-мальски пристойной стеклянной бутылки, чтобы стукнуть его по голове еще раз.

_> > Я окончательно уверился в том, что мой спаситель сбрендил. Бегает по комнате и эмоционально орет. А комната неплохая. На спальню похожа. Судя по шизоидному орнаменту потолка – это его спальня. Если я распластан на кровати в его спальне, то это явно что-то значит. И после того, что он для меня сделал, это может означать только одно... >>_

\- Прекрати истерику.

Ого! Он приподнялся с постели на локтях и смерил меня странным взглядом. Печенка, визжа, сорвалась и куда-то сбежала. Сосать кровь ему придется из какого-нибудь другого места. Но я так просто не сдамся.

На подоконнике виднелся одинокий цветочный горшок. Не ахти какое оружие, но если я с первого раза попаду...

_> > Должно быть, я пролежал в отключке довольно долго, потому что отогрелся до последней клетки. Автомобильный сумасброд запустил в меня цветком, я с легкостью поймал его, к счастью не запачкав землей кровать, и поставил на пол. Кровать пачкать нельзя ни в коем случае, что он себе думает, я еще должен отдать ему долг. А поскольку платить нечем, придется отдавать натурой. >>_

Боевые снаряды закончились. Белого флага у меня нет, прощаться с жизнью страх как не хочется, а он еще растягивает мне пытку, садюга, не торопится приступать, только глазами блесь-блесь... и зубами белоснежными, ухх... акулы плачут от зависти.

_> > Почему у него затравленный вид? Я, конечно, понимаю, у него психические расстройства и шизофрения прогрессирует. Но не до такой же степени, чтобы жаться к стене и тихонько скулить! Он что, вообразил, я буду... о бллин, я даун покалеченный. >>_

\- Малыш, послушай, я не змея, жалящая тех, кто пригрел ее на груди.

\- Ты Нежить!

\- Только если сильно разозлюсь.

\- Я уже приложил максимум усилий, чтобы довести тебя.

\- Нет еще.

\- «Еще»? Играешь со мной, да? Издеваешься!

\- Ладно, как тебе угодно, только не ори.

Я притих, усмиренный его спокойной речью. Если не считать чрезмерно хищных глаз, для упыря вел он себя прилично. Я подобрался к постели чуть поближе и неуклюже выдал:

\- Давай хоть познакомимся. Санктери. Ботан. Программист по профессии.

\- А имя у ботана имеется? - с усмешкой спросил он.

\- К-кси... А ты?

\- Колледж не оканчивал. Бомж по профессии. Ангел.

\- Что? - я не понял последнее.

\- Имя есть такое. Пять букв, два слога. И ни грамма смысла...

Мне захотелось что-то сказать, но я не мог ничего придумать. В его словах прозвучала плохо скрытая горечь, даже презрение какое-то к себе. Вот так неожиданно чуть не сбиваешь кого-то на дороге, приволакиваешь домой, а потом просыпается нездоровое любопытство. И хочешь знать о нем всё... Чувствуешь себя угловатым и бестолковым придурком. Я всегда был лузером, потому что не умел принимать обтекаемую форму. А он... он какой-то не такой, как надо. Худо-бедно я рассмотрел, что не будет он жрать из меня кровь. Но все же я полный кретин. Он ведет себя принужденно, его что-то сковывает. Что? Что было упущено? Он не признается, а до меня доходит, как до жирафа. Если вообще доходит. Надо отвлечься... покурить.

_> > Я его смутил. Не знаю, насколько не по вкусу ему пришлось знакомство с потусторонним, но держится он неплохо. Ушел с сигаретой на балкон, а я остался валяться в спальне. В его постели так покойно... уютно и вставать не хочется. Разобравшись в его поведении, мысль о каких-либо долгах прогнал. Он хоть и сдвинут по фазе, но абсолютно бескорыстен. >>_

\- Ангел...

_> > Мое имя так застенчиво слетело с его губ... Почему ты дерганый и перепуганный, детка? Это Интернет виноват? Или ты никогда не ощущал на себе пристальных взглядов, не знаешь, как себя вести. >>_

\- Что?

\- Нет, ничего.

Ну не получается у меня сказать, что я зашел в тупик! Сейчас он здесь, а утром уйдет. А я... я больше не хочу отпускать его на все четыре стороны. Если ему негде жить... если он смылся от своих... чем-то насолил им... если он в бегах... в конце концов, если дождь подкинул его именно мне. И если я чудом не переехал его машиной. И если я хочу, чтобы он дальше жил и дальше отращивал свою нелепую черную челку.

\- Мне с утра рано вставать.

_> > Ксавьер отвел меня в ванную. Их у него на этаже четыре штуки. Я принял душ быстрее и вернулся раньше его. Мне было интересно, будет он выгонять меня из своей комнаты или сам уйдет в другую. >>_

Я очень боялся не найти его в доме и чуть не расплакался от облегчения, увидев Ангела клубком лежащим под одеялом. Единственный живой (это каламбур?) экземпляр вампира, и тот был бы мной упущен по редчайшей глупости.

_> > Он натянул длинную шелковую рубашку, не ночную, а самую обыкновенную... и скользнул к себе в постель. А еще ко мне в постель. Желание заняться с ним сексом накатило уже без всякой связи с долгом. Смотрю на его целомудренно сложенные губы. Программист... мне даже не о чем с тобой поговорить. Я ничего не знаю о компьютерах. >>_

\- Спокойной ночи, Ангел. Если ты не умеешь спать по ночам, просто закрой глаза.


	3. Find my hideaway

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

Встряв в пробку, я опоздал на работу, неправильно припарковался, заплатил штраф, выдержал бурную истерику начальства и поднял сервера за два часа. Никки ходила по офису зеленая от недосыпу, всем своим видом выражая упрек, и отказывалась разговаривать. Сид и Морис составили мне компанию за обедом. Их сочувственные взгляды порядком бесили. Я выкурил две пачки сигарет и несколько раз чуть не убил своего помощника.

_> > Он приехал домой поздно вечером в отвратительном настроении. Засел за компьютер и не отрывался от монитора часов до четырех. Повар раз десять носил мимо меня поднос с разбитыми рюмками: Ксавьер выцедил целиком литровую бутылку клюквенного Current absolute. И ничего не ел, конечно же. Под конец мне казалось, он разговаривает сам с собой на незнакомом языке. О том, что утром он никуда не пойдет, я догадывался. Но не подозревал, что ему будет настолько худо... >>_

Меня рвало на свежевымытый газон. Перегнувшись через подоконник, я чувствовал такое головокружение, что пожалел о сложной планировке дома. Надо было брать спальню на первом этаже. Желудок недвусмысленно намекал мне ночью, что столько водки мы не осилим, но я не виноват. Это все Морис со своими булавками и гадким шепотком на ухо расстроенной Никки. «Молодо-зелено... зачем вы поставили этого самоуверенного юнца начальником системного отдела? А почему он с нами не праздновал открытие нового офиса? Ах, ему еще нет двадцати одного года? Но вчера... ах, вчера... вчера он нас подвел, ты понимаешь, Николь, Альфред не прощает никому, а от клиентов поступило около трех сотен жалоб. Да, он необычайно талантлив, но совет директоров собирается серьезно обдумывать создавшееся положение...»

В горле застрял невыносимый привкус желчи. И желудочной кислоты. Я потянулся ниже, в слепом и неудержимом желании или выплюнуть эту едкую горечь, или...

_> > Я знаю, что его проблемы никто кроме него не решит. Но наверняка Кси, оставшийся по эту сторону подоконника, справится с ними гораздо лучше вывалившегося из окна. Вытер влажной салфеткой его маленький нежный рот. Он поджимает губы и смотрит на меня с таким удивлением... Забыл уже о моем жалком существовании? >>_

\- Ты еще здесь? Странно, я полагал...

Он молча положил меня на подлокотник кресла и вышел. Господи, ну почему я не родился немым? Или почему мне не вырвали язык в детстве?! Он подумал, что я прогоняю его. Ну, я действительно о нем забыл... ненадолго! Я ведь не... я просто не привык еще! Что в доме я больше не один.

Упырь... гордец... У меня нет сил не то что бежать, но даже ползти за ним. С каждым движением голова грозит рассыпаться в прах, черт, больше никогда не буду столько пить! Постарался упасть с подлокотника в кресло (даже если промахнулся и приземлился на пол, кого это волнует? А я разницы не замечу), свернуться калачиком и умереть.

_> > Свет порождает на иссушенной коже галлюцинации. Я поглубже спрятал лицо в челку, но все равно иду словно во сне-бреду. Я не хочу, я не желаю видеть, но они насильно влезают мне в сознание. Лица проносящихся мимо людей. Все до одного обезображенные клеймом смерти, от стариков до младенцев. И все видны как на ладони, только мне. Отвратительные стигматы на лбу и вокруг век, змеящиеся дорожками из жирной черной грязи с кровью. Они ничего не говорят мне о дне и часе, когда Костлявая с косой придет за вами, но чем ярче и шире отметины... тем ближе срок. Я задыхаюсь в вашем запахе не меньше, чем в смраде носферату. Вас много, так много... стадо на убой. И мне не уйти от вас никогда, за мной смерть не придет, мы не в ладах, мы поссорились, когда я родился. Она пришла начертать на мне свои фирменные заморочки, а я... я увидел ее. Ее, которую никто не видел... так ясно, как вижу сейчас листву, позолоченную осенним солнцем. Она заглянула в мои глаза, но не нашла меня, только свое перевернутое отражение. И испугалась. Потому что в зрачках была вовсе не она. Во мне уже таилась другая смерть, багрово-красная, мягкая как шелк и медленная... медленная-медленная. Она проснулась. Поднялась, высвобождаясь из меня ненадолго... вытекла из глаз, как обычные слезы... и вступила в схватку с той, что пришла с косой. Поражение приговорило бы меня погибнуть на руках у матери. Но мы с моей смертью оказались сильнее._

_С тех пор я изгнанник, всюду чужой, всюду нежеланный гость. Даже вампиры отказались терпеть меня... единственные, кому под силу одолеть мою красную смерть. И снова я рассекаю море овец черного противника, все дальше и дальше уходя от глупого, нечаянно встреченного юнца. От его чистой белой кожи... от первого лица, не обезображенного отвратительным клеймом смерти. Кси? Все, что имело значение, теперь стерто. Есть только ты, изгнавший меня. >>_

* * *

Во рту разлился мятный холодок.

\- Как вы бледны, юный мессир, - откуда-то снизу послышался голос моего повара. В руку прочно осела чашка, в которой приятно позвякивал лед. - Выпейте это.

Несколько капель снадобья он уже пролил мне в рот, чтобы я выбрался из тяжелейшего сна, остальное я довольно быстро выпил сам. Тело ломило, позвоночник норовил под шумок раскрошиться, но двигаться я мог, и двинулся я прочь из дому. Автомобиль свой видеть не хотел и, выйдя на обочину, поймал такси.

\- Куда едем?

\- Самое темное место, которое можно отыскать днем в Вестсайде.

Его недоуменная рожа сделала меня странно злым и веселым. Да, я выгляжу замордованным трупом, который забыли похоронить, и что? Зато логично, что еду искать другой труп, чуть получше сохраненный в криогене из черной кожи. Откуда я знаю, где его искать? Не знаю, но чувствую, что он хочет быть найденным.

\- Сдачи не надо, - я сдержался, чтобы не показать ему язык. Я ведь понятия не имею, куда он меня привез. - Вы подождете меня?

\- Час или два?

\- Почему так долго?!

\- Молодой человек, за вашей спиной бордель, вы же сами просили.

\- О... нет, мне столько времени не нужно. То есть... мне всего на пять минут. Короче... короче, ждите меня, и все.

И давно я повадился шляться по публичным домам? Ботан из меня уже липовый. Но, по крайней мере, девственность не испарится только оттого, что я переступаю порог этого заведения. До чего ты меня довел, лохматый вампир! Но я все еще в ответе за твою жизнь.

_> > Солнце уже садилось, когда пришел домовладелец. Растолкал меня, заявив, что комнату займет новенькая, и что от меня давно нет никакого проку. От многократного повторения эта фраза не теряет свежести. Да, я уже месяц не могу работать... Почему же он не выкинул меня на улицу в тот день, когда я в первый раз не вышел на панель? Почему сегодня... Голод выел все из моих вен. Я не продержусь до темноты. До заката чуть больше часа. Если никого не выпью, меня с распростертыми объятьями ждет кома. >>_

\- Кого-кого? Повтори помедленнее.

Хозяин притона – алкаш со стажем. Я принялся терпеливо объяснять еще раз.

\- Высокий. Бледный. Кожа и кости. Волосы до пояса, грязные и растрепанные, крашены в черный цвет. В нижней губе пирсинг. Глаза на пол-лица, с темными кругами. Ну? Вспоминаете?

\- Чего тут вспоминать? Я его вижу.

\- Где?!

\- Да вот он идет по стеночке, наркоман твой несчастный.

Я сам чуть по стене не съехал, завидев свое лохматое чудо. Выглядел Ангел так хреново, что я ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что он сейчас упадет. Бросаясь навстречу, я подставил ему плечо, но он не оперся, а обнял меня всего. Его дыхания не было слышно. Я понимаю, это довольно глупое наблюдение, ведь он Нежить, но до этого я все-таки что-то слышал. И я приложился ухом к его груди...

\- Сорок восемь баксов.

\- Что?

\- Шлюха, которую ты только что поймал, стоит тридцать пять долларов, но с учетом нестандартного дневного визита – сорок восемь.

\- Брок, ты меня полчаса назад уволил.

Голос Энджи заставил мою печень захлебнуться от страха: в нем едва-едва теплится жизнь.

\- Но клиент...

\- Это не клиент. Это мой брат.

Гора моих приличных и не очень вопросов растаяла в воздухе. Теперь я ничего не смогу выведать у пьяной жирной свиньи, наверное, Ангел этого и добивался. Но зато он со мной, большеглазый упырь... _мой_ большеглазый упырь. Его глаза при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались еще огромнее.

\- Валим отсюда, Ксавьер, - он нетвердо переступил с ноги на ногу, улыбнулся и плюнул Броку в харю.


	4. Feed my Hunger

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

Он проститутка. Проститутка, проститутка, проститутка... подстилка, шалава... перевариваю молча, но что-то все никак не переварю. Он... торгует своим телом?! Я сожру без соли свой винт¹, но не поверю, что он не мог найти себе другую работу. Любую, только не эту.

Ерзаю на сиденье. Беспокойно мне. Смотреть уже невмоготу на его голову, лежащую на моих коленях. Он без сознания, ему плохо. Может, он уже умер от истощения? Невозможно проверить, ведь он не дышит. Чертов упырь. И чертово такси. Слишком медленно едет.

\- Вы не могли бы поднажать? - нервничая, я прокричал это таксисту практически в ухо.

\- Спешите на свои похороны, молодой человек? - бодро ответил тот, но газу прибавил.

\- Похороны уже состоялись, - пробормотал Ангел и пошевелил бровью.

Я от неожиданности чуть не подпрыгнул.

\- Ты в порядке? Я грешным делом подумал...

Он приоткрыл губы, ловя ртом воздух. От обнажившихся при этом клыков мне захотелось скривиться. Незнакомы они мне. Чересчур длинные. Вчера я их не видел, точно не было. И он еще что-то сказал... беззвучно. Одно слово.

_Пить._

Меня зазнобило от страха. Глупо... ведь он не хочет меня обидеть. Но едва я представляю себе кровь... ее дурманящий запах, густой оттенок и, наверное, вкус... хотя вкус я как раз и не представляю... меня тошнит и глаза закатываются в обмороке. Трусливо пытаюсь вспомнить, где продается этот красный товар. Бойня? Больница? Заявиться средь бела дня с упырем подмышкой, суетливо засунуть в карманы всех встреченных людей пачки зелени и просить, просить, просить... чтоб никому не слова? _Бред. Никакие деньги не заставят их молчать. После того, что они увидят..._

Ангел, сосущий кровь из мятого полиэтиленового пакетика. Ангел, высосавший все до последней капли. Мертвый Ангел, который внезапно начнет ходить и разговаривать. Ангел, приехавший на носилках, а уехавший со мной под руку. Ангел с кожей цвета «коматоз наш лучший друг». Ангел с улыбкой «не проходите мимо на Хэллоуин». Ангел с глазами «заповедник редких и вымирающих видов флоры и фауны». Ангел, Ангел... у меня в отчаянии крыша едет.

Смахивая со лба холодный пот, замечаю, что он все это время смотрел на меня в упор.

\- Не бойся. Я возьму у тебя немного. Пригоршню боли. Больше мне не понадобится...

Сказал и отключился. Отключиться, что ли, следом? 

Опять ерзаю и впадаю в панику, порываясь прикрикнуть на таксиста, но слава всем эстонским богам, впереди замаячило мое скромное городское жилище. Не помню, как выпадаю из авто. Не помню, как отдаю деньги. Помню, как иду по лужайке... ничего не видя... по щиколотки в траве. Несу перед собой его тело... оно такое легкое, что дрожь берет. Длинные волосы подметают землю, я боюсь на них наступить и споткнуться, меня слепит солнце, слепит политый зеленый газон, а бездыханный Ангел у меня на руках почему-то пахнет клубникой, так явственно, что голова у меня начинает кружиться. Что за наваждение...

Я снова принес его в свой дом. Уронил на пол в холле, внезапно ослабев, и сам рухнул рядом. Что теперь делать? Ползти к нему поближе и подставлять для укуса шею? Воображение тут же услужливо рисует мне картину страшной расправы, скорой помощи, доноров, шлангов, шприцов... а-а-а, иглы!

Вокруг уже очень правдоподобно мерещатся кровавые лужи. Раздраженно отмахиваюсь от них и закатываю рукав. Я дурак... глупо подвернутый на стереотипах о вампирах. Руки достаточно... ведь правда, правда?! Если я увижу хоть каплю этой гадости, меня приводить в чувство будет уже просто некому. Режу ладонь о клык, немного выступающий из-под его губ, и, чуть не закричав от боли (и пусть кто-то потом попробует вякнуть мне, что быть добычей упыря волнительно и приятно, застрелю!), припоминаю, что не дописал завещание.

_> > Я шел во тьме длинной тропой, а Смерть шла под руку со мной. Приветливо обнажив оскал гнилых зубов, она вопрошала, что я буду делать в ее пыльных покоях. Она очень поэтично рассказала, как кости усопших покрывает толстая плесень ушедших веков, а Время, качаясь на маятнике давно остановившихся часов, не идет, а извивается, замыкаясь в круг. Она обещала там спеть мне безмолвную песнь своей любви в такт ветра, взметающего груды мертвого мусора в мертвый воздух и шевелящего грязные занавески на окнах, выходящих в никуда. Ее затянутые паутиной глазницы поминутно приближались к моему лицу. Она ждала ответа. >>_

Когда мышцы на его горле судорожно сократились, я двумя пальцами увлеченно вытаскивал из тесного кармашка запасной мобильный телефон, чтобы набрать своего психиатра и сообщить, что меня убивает вампир. Больше никто мне поверить просто не должен. Я успел набрать носом две цифры, когда Энджи кашлянул, видимо, захлебываясь богатым угощением, а потом вполне осознанно всосался в мою ладонь... со страшной силой. От неожиданности мобильный я выронил и с нарастающим ужасом понял, что от руки разливается такой true-готичный кладбищенский холод, что с гостеприимством я, кажется, переборщил.

_> > Она прошептала с нежностью мое имя, тщетно дожидаясь, что в ответ я скажу хоть слово. Я выпустил ее руку и шагнул в сторону. За спиной послышалось глухое утробное рычание, а тропа внезапно перевернулась – она набросилась на меня и повалила наземь. Костлявые пальцы потянулись к груди и вонзились в плоть, вырвать мое холодное сердце. Ее зловоние на миг воскресило в моей памяти образы ненавистных вампиров, но потом... Смерть истошно закричала и исчезла, в очередной раз оставив на память лишь глубокие следы от когтей: моя кровавая погибель пробудилась и вышла наружу. Небо обернулось морем багровой мести и упало на меня, прорвавшись ливнем. Я не успел защититься, оно хлынуло мне в рот, выжгло горло, снова, о Господи, снова... и со стоном обреченного на вечную жизнь недочеловека я вырвался из обители зла обратно в живой мир. >>_

Ангел отнял мою руку от лица и сел. По сливочно-белому подбородку текла моя кровь, он непроизвольно слизывал ее. Пока не заметил мой одичавший взгляд и не покраснел. Хотел что-то сказать, но я жестом попросил помолчать. Мне нужно придти в себя, он... он только что совершил весьма интимный акт контакта с моим телом. И я стесняюсь. Очень. Просто не знаю, куда деть глаза. В руке до самого плеча разлит ужаснейший холод, она онемела, я не могу ею шевелить толком. Когда он бережно взял ее и зашептал что-то своим дьявольским голосом, касаясь ранки тяжелыми, переполненными кровью губами, я чуть не сдох. Поднял страдальческие глаза, прося повторить еще раз. И он повторил. Блять... повторил. Хотя лучше бы он этого не делал.

\- Хреново выглядишь, Ксавьер.

\- Угу. А ты уже нет.

\- Пойдем...

\- Пойдем?!

\- Я отнесу тебя. Моя очередь.

Мне дурно. Вот теперь – мне по-настоящему стало дурно. Он как-то слишком легко и непринужденно хватает меня за...

\- Куда отнесешь?!

\- В постель. Не дергайся. Ты, по-моему, чего-то боишься...

Да уж. Сомнительных упыриных ласк, разве что. Чего ему от меня надо?!

Он принес. Опустил поперек кровати и встал, вытянувшись во все свои гребаные сто девяносто сантиметров или сколько там... изучающим взглядом рассматривает мою напуганную физию. Кажется, наслаждается ее выражением. Смотрит и смотрит. Меня это уже порядком бесит.

\- Что?

\- Ничего.

\- Тогда прекрати пялиться.

\- Хорошо.

Он и в самом деле перестал. Подошел и потянул вниз мою футболку. Стянул с одного плеча и тронул за голую кожу. Господи, да от него за метр чувствуется жар! Я зажмурился, отворачиваясь.

\- Я принесу тебе поесть, - проговорил низкий голос мне в шею. - Не дрожи...

\- Мне холодно.

\- Нет, - моя несчастная футболка поползла дальше. Потом рывком была разорвана на две части и улеглась на пол за кроватью. - Не дрожи, говорю тебе...

Его рот переместился с шеи на голые лопатки. Застыл между ними, плотно прижавшись к спине. Я вдруг понял, что просто онемел и оцепенел от чьего-то немыслимо наглого поведения, и заорал:

\- Ты больной, что ли?! Что ты, блять, делаешь... прекрати паясничать!

Я уже вырвался. Попытался отодвинуться подальше, сколько хватало постели, но Ангел меня не преследовал. Я боюсь оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, каким взглядом он жжет мою спину. Но она горит. Особенно, в месте... в месте, где... он меня припечатал.

А что дальше?!

Господи, я даже не в состоянии защититься.

_> > Я поцеловал его. Меня разрывало вожделение от небывалого притока крови в теле, я хотел сделать это как можно мягче и осторожнее, но не смог. И испугал его. Кси был так расстроен поцелуем, что чуть не заплакал. Недотрога... знал бы ты, сколько на самом деле нежности мне хочется выплеснуть на тебя. Но я сдерживаюсь. Пока еще сдерживаюсь... >>_

* * *

¹ Разговорное сокращение от «винчестер» – жесткий диск компьютера.


	5. Chase my pry

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

Я отчистил его от грязи. После того, как Ангел в первый раз принимал у меня душ, на нем словно корка осталась. Не знаю из чего. Грязь – понятие условное. Маска из пыли, слой пудры, тонального крема, песка, печали, горестей... он вряд ли мне когда-нибудь расскажет об этом. Я истратил множество ватных подушечек и баночку косметического молочка, но снял с него оболочку. Снял и обомлел.

У него совершенно кукольное лицо. 

Когда он плеснул на себя холодной воды, смывая последние пятна, и повернулся, у меня совсем дыхание перехватило. Если бы не пирсинг... он был бы неотличим от героя моего любимого аниме. Но прорисовка поточнее. Блядь, что за бред. Какая прорисовка? Он же... он же живой. То есть не очень. Упырь. Мне плохо, мне снова плохо. Почему он делает мне больно, абсолютно ничего не делая...

Как отмороженный, смотрю и не двигаюсь. Ангел расчесывает длинные волосы и трясет челкой, возвращая ее на привычное место – спадать на глаза. Он прихорашивается уже несколько минут перед зеркалом, пока до меня вдруг не доходит.

\- Ты ведь не видишь себя!

\- Ну да. И что? Я знаю, что я очень красивый.

Я набираю в легкие воздух. Черт с ним, с зеркалом... он делает себе просто шикарную прическу. Пялюсь и пялюсь на несравненные черты его лица, и делаю этот длиннющий вдох... чтобы потом выпалить:

\- Почему ты стал шлюхой?!

\- Я родился ею.

\- Но...

И я заглох. В эмоциональной смерти. Его голос, такой безмятежный... с равнодушием изрекший эти слова, высекает из меня слезы. В горло впиваются иглы...

\- Почему все, что ты доказываешь, говоришь или делаешь, причиняет такую боль?!

Он молчит. Странно улыбается. Скорее даже не странно, а страстно. Что, опять?! _Нет, не подходи ко мне!_

Он все-таки (подкрался?!) подошел, наклонился (скорее, рухнул), утыкаясь носом (и ртом тоже) мне в грудь (сосок, ой, мама, ой, ну не трогай!) и прошептал (так развратно, словно занимался сексом по телефону):

\- Пойдем ужинать.

_> > Соблазнение идет своим чередом. И идет довольно скверно. Мы сели рядом. Я пододвинул свой стул вплотную и положил ему на пах руку. Он уронил вилку. Мы ее так и не подняли. >>_

\- Ты опять?! Убери. 

\- Убери сам.

\- Нет, ты! Рука твоя.

\- Но ведь трогаю я _тебя_! Трогаю за...

Я врезал ему по лицу и как ошпаренный выскочил из-за стола. На белой коже безобразный бордовый след. А меня душит ярость и дикий стыд. Зачем он себя так ведет? Хочет свести в могилу?! На работе меня ждет ковер, а возвращаться теперь домой, зная, что тут – это... И самое грустное, что я никак не могу его прогнать. В памяти всплывает погоня под проливным дождем. И он... дрожащий от холода, потерянный и затравленный, с длинными грязными волосами, налипшими на лицо... Я не могу выставить его за дверь.

Я схватил со стола одну тарелку, швырнул на пол и под звон осколков отправился в серверную.

_> > Он злится. Злится неимоверно сильно и серьезно. Водкой уже, правда, не балуется, но хочет доконать своим безразличием. Всю ночь его опять нет в постели. Я вертелся и сворачивался под одеялом и так и эдак, пытаясь найти для себя отдых, пока в изнеможении не решился навестить программиста в его компьютерной святая святых. >>_

\- Кси, уже шестой час утра.

\- Знаю.

\- Тебе скоро на работу.

\- Знаю.

\- Кофе сварить?

\- Я перебьюсь.

\- Поесть хочешь?

\- Я перебьюсь.

\- Тебе помочь?

\- Я справлюсь.

\- Я не могу без тебя спать.

\- Выпей снотворное.

\- Уже поздновато для этого.

\- Поспишь днем.

\- Я хочу с тобой.

\- Мне скоро на работу.

\- Я поеду с тобой.

\- Как хочешь.

\- Кси, я хочу тебя.

\- ...

\- Кси... Кси!

\- Я не дописал скрипт.

\- Блядь...

\- Я не слышу тебя, Ангел.

\- Кси... умоляю...

\- Распятие висит в холле, молись ему.

\- Я не служу Богу.

\- Я куплю тебе сатанинский крест.

\- Кси, мой бог – ты!

\- Я еврей.

\- Епт...

\- Свари мне кофе.

 

_> > Стою над кофеваркой, размышляя, что делать. Твое поведение для меня совершенно алогично. Отпаивать кровью, в который раз спасая мою задницу, не посылать лесом за похотливый поцелуй, потом спокойно игнорировать прямое признание в желании трахнуть вместо того, чтобы выставить вон, согласиться привезти на работу... при этом отдавая все свободное время этому дурацкому ящику с монитором и клавиатурой... и все так же оставлять меня при себе. Наша холодная постель... когда я тебя, наконец, затащу в нее? Ксавьер, я чего-то не понимаю в тебе? Проклятье, я даже не догадывался, что программисты – отдельная, ни на что не похожая каста нахрен чокнувшихся людей! Только недолго тебе осталось тешиться этой иллюзией. Ты не человек. >>_

Ангел одевается. Я на мгновение застываю с ароматной чашкой у рта, вспоминая, что у него нет никаких шмоток, кроме тех, в которых я вывел его из борделя, провожаю глазами его белый-белый локоть, исчезнувший в рукаве черной рубашки, и успокаиваюсь. Иногда я до чертиков рассеян: он же забрасывал на заднее сиденье сумку с вещами.

\- Зачем это?!

\- Что? - он небрежно защелкнул ошейник и опустил волосы. На меня с его шеи смотрели пять хорошеньких стальных шипов. - А, это... разреши мне немного развлечься на твоей работе.

\- Зачем?

\- Как «зачем»?! Чтоб я не скучал, пока ты исполняешь свои обязанности, - он пристегнул к поясу несколько тяжелых черных цепей и качнул бедрами. - Еще не всё.

Я пожал плечами, допил кофе и вышел почистить зубы, а когда вернулся, схватился за дверной косяк спальни, чтобы не поцеловать носом паркет. Это действительно было «всё».

На Энджи надет плащ... тонкий, длинный и блестящий. Наручники и плеть, скромно выглядывавшие из одного кармана этого плаща, я еще мог стерпеть. Небольшой пистолет, нашедший приют в другом кармане, я тоже кое-как мог принять. В конце концов, может, он не настоящий. Но длинный нож, который он держал в зубах, сладострастно водя руками по голому животу (я так и знал, что рубашка останется расстегнутой, бллин), меня довел до ручки. С лезвия капала кровь... в крови же были руки моего упыря. И эта кровь, ясен перец, выплескивалась из хорошеньких порезов, длинных и глубоких, хаотично нанесенных на этот плоский живот, который... который...

\- Сука!

\- А? - Ангел выронил нож изо рта и заинтересованно уставился на меня. - Мы уже выходим? Один момент. Я сейчас все приберу...

\- Твою мать!!!

Я уже стремглав мчался обратно в ванную за мокрыми полотенцами. Проорав еще какой-то матершины, немного взял себя в руки и принялся вытирать безобразные потеки. Кровь из порезов уже не лилась, мне даже в какой-то миг показалось, что не так уж и бессмысленно они нанесены, но Ангел не дал рассмотреть, дернув края рубашки и застегнув одну пуговицу посередине.

\- Хватит, Ксюнь. Брось это дело. Нам пора.

С хрен откуда взявшейся силой он обнял меня за талию и поволок за собой. Вниз по ступеням, перепрыгивая через три. Господи, надеюсь, ключи от авто на месте, если мне с этим неуравновешенным маньяком придется вот так возвращаться еще раз в дом... но все обошлось. Повар с соболезнованием шпионил за мной через окно – о да, мы наконец-то укатили на работу.


	6. Enjoy my show - part 1

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

\- Санктери, что за сюрпризы?

Бллин, секьюрити. Я как-то упустил из виду, что вломиться в головной офис "RT Cyberworks" с чужаком не так-то просто.

\- Мартин, это мой... э-э-э... ну, он со мной. У него нет магнитной карточки, но ты ведь пропустишь?

\- По правилам я должен вас обоих задержать.

\- Послушай, я не желаю вступать с тобой в пререкания...

А мне и не дали вступить. Аккуратно отодвинув меня в сторону, Ангел вышел из тени козырька парадного входа и какой-то странной походкой приблизился к охраннику Патерсону. Готичная челка труЪ-упыря съехала набок, открывая сверкающее неестественной белизной лицо: он специально наклонил голову, показать свою сливочную кожу.

\- Мартин, я тебе нравлюсь?

ТАКИМ я его голос еще не слышал! Прикрыв ресницами большие глаза в ореоле черных теней, Энджи положил указательный палец на рот Мартина и повторил вопрос (но уже шепотом).

\- Я... я... - ошалевший блюститель порядка мучительно сглотнул и слегка окосел, судя по взгляду. Трясущаяся рука потянулась к связке ключей и карточек на ремне, - я вас... - с судорожным вздохом он облизал пальчик вампира и, страшно пристыженный, повернулся к дверям, - проходите.

Магнитный механизм был отключен, Ангел проник в мою контору.

_> > Ксавьер шокирован сущим пустяком. Идет рядом с опаской, однако я заставил его взяться за мой локоть. Сладкий невинный малыш. Ты и близко не догадываешься, на что я способен... >>_

Когда мы добрались до лифта, я осознал, что на нас пялились. То есть пялились на Ангела, пялились все без разбору, пялились так назойливо и беззастенчиво, как только можно, и даже не пытались это скрыть. Может... не могли скрыть? Я же вроде знаю этих людей не первый год, они вежливы и благовоспитанны, так почему?! Что в нем... хм, такого?

_> > Едем вверх, на двадцать четвертый этаж. С нами в лифте еще двое мужчин в очень строгих костюмах, наверное, менеджеры, и одна женщина, с виду бухгалтер. Кси осматривает меня с каким-то новым интересом. Выражение его нежного сосредоточенного лица заставляет меня изнывать от возбуждения. Я должен что-то сделать... >>_

Мы стояли друг против друга, на почтительном расстоянии от директора отдела PR Пола Мэллоу и второго заместителя генерального директора Дженкинса. Инесса вышла на восемнадцатом этаже, и как только дверцы захлопнулись...

\- Иди ко мне, - выдыхает Эндж вполголоса и прижимает к стене кабины. Его кроваво-красные губы в лучших традициях вампирского кино впиваются в меня, я не могу разобрать куда, так как, кажется, теряю сознание (или что-то отчетливо похожее на то). Успеваю заметить, как оцепенели случайные свидетели (хоть и не мое, но все же начальство), пытаюсь ругнуться, но из груди вырвался лишь стон. Блять, если этот мерзавец меня сейчас не задушит, я его убью!

_> > У него удивительно хрупкое и тонкое юное тело. Как у ребенка. М-м-м, беспомощное... и, казалось бы, вдвойне соблазнительное. Но не чувствую я привычного превосходства и вкуса безоговорочной победы. Физически сломить его слишком легко, и это насилие имеет тошнотворный налет плесени. А во всем остальном он нереально трудный случай, настолько гранитный, что я серьезно опасаюсь обломать об него зубы. >>_

Я вырвался. Но только потому, что Ангел ослабил хватку. Унизительно. Яростно просверлил его глазами в слепом желании показать, как сильно я его ненавижу, но быстро понял, что никакой ненависти не чувствую. Только злость и обиду. И страх. Дурацкие, нелепые и особенно раздутые слухи распространяются по небоскребу слишком быстро. Боюсь предположить, какими непристойными подробностями обрастет инцидент.

В полном молчании мы все четверо покинули лифт. Дженкинс завернул в свой кабинет с вытянутой физиономией. Мэллоу сопровождал до самой админки – похоже, у него ко мне дело. Бллин, ну почему именно сегодня, именно сейчас!

_> > Я снял плащ и с удобством расположился на столе, закинув ноги на ближайший серверный шкаф (я уже знаю, как они выглядят, выучил, ага). Ксавьер встал спиной, вытянувшись по стойке «смирно» перед этим тугим воротничком, и я принялся ненавязчиво любоваться его попой. Попутно я заметил, что незнакомец постоянно на меня отвлекается и никак не сообщит малышу, с какого перепугу шел за нами... >>_

\- Что вам угодно, Пол?

\- Кси, тебе сегодня пришлют уведомление письменно, но, поскольку мне посчастливилось встретить тебя с утра, передаю – Альфред желает видеть на столе твое заявление.

\- А... причина?

\- По согласованию сторон.

\- Ясно, - мои плечи поникли. - Что-нибудь еще?

\- Потрудись объяснить свое загадочное... гм, гм... поведение, - Мэллоу уже неоднократно устремлял взгляд на сервер, но я и знать не хочу, что (скорее, кого) он там увидел. - Но не мне. Морису и Николь. Приятного дня.

_> > У него противно стучат ботинки. Когда дверь захлопнулась, я спрыгнул со стола и потянулся к вожделенным плечам своего программиста... и чуть не вздрогнул: они сотряслись от рыданий. >>_

\- Ты все испортил! Блядь, зачем я тебя вообще встретил?! Надо было тебя переехать! Блядский упырь! Твою мать! Чтоб ты сдох, сука!!! Дважды!

_> > Он всхлипывал и глотал слезы, повторяя, что его выгоняют с работы, что я усугубил его шаткое положение неприличным поведением, что я ублюдок, крашеный урод и свинья подколодная, и что он обязательно со мной рассчитается. Я укачивал Ксюню на руках, потом уселся на пол, посадив его себе на колени, целовал мокрые щеки и вкуснейший рот, продолжавший выплевывать проклятья на мою голову... А потом он утихомирился, так же внезапно, как и начал плакать, и доверчиво уставился в мои глаза. >>_

\- Ангел?..

Вампир улыбается мне кончиками губ.

\- Почему мне стало так спокойно?

\- Потому что я улажу все твои проблемы. Просто укажи мне человека, имеющего тут наибольшую власть.

\- Альфред...

\- Кто он?

\- Генеральный директор. Меня к нему вызовут, на ковер. Скоро... хоть и не знаю, когда. Но до этого мне придется встречаться с Сидом, Морисом и Никки.

\- А кто они?

\- В сущности, никто. За исключением Николь – она главная советница Фреда, его первый заместитель по работе с клиентами и... мой друг. Сид - ее помощник, только делать ни черта не умеет. Морис – топ-менеджер, имеет на генерального некоторое влияние. Я терпеть его не могу. Он маленький и склочный крысеныш.

\- А ты удав! - Ангел прищурился. - Проглоти грызуна. Не можешь? Тогда я вместо тебя.

\- Ладно. Энджи...

\- М-м?

\- Зачем ты сделал? В лифте...

\- Сам знаешь.

\- Ничего я не знаю!

\- Знаешь! Я все тебе сказал.

\- Нет!

\- Повторить?! Хорошо! Я скажу... только другими словами, - он перестал улыбаться и взял меня за подбородок. - Ты влечешь меня. У тебя идеальное тело. И железная воля. Упрямый характер и душа ребенка. Ты так невинен, что у меня от некоторых своих безобразно распутных мыслей дыхание перехватывает. Только ты уже не маленький мальчик. И я хочу тебя... хочу совратить. У меня исключительное право сделать это – больше никто не способен, никто не справится.

\- Почему?!

\- Потому что только ко мне ты испытываешь хоть какие-то чувства, забрав их частично у железного ящика с микросхемами вместо мозга. У тебя ведь никого кроме него раньше не было.

Вот так... просто? Одним предложением описал всю мою жизнь. Бессодержательную и рутинную. Что ж, можно считать, что он увидел меня насквозь. Этими своими огромными синими глазами, подернутыми дымкой. Мне почему-то грустно. И под ложечкой засосало. Безропотно сижу в его тесных объятьях и ощущаю даже какую-то вину. Судя по туманному блеску все в тех же нечеловеческих глазах, меня не извиняет то, что так живут все.

\- Как ты собираешься вытягивать меня из этого дерьма?

\- Спокойно и без лишней суеты.

\- А конкретнее?

\- Увидишь. Все будет. Садись пока за свою работу.

Меня начало понемногу разбирать любопытство. Даже полезли мысли самостоятельно заманить сюда головную боль всей моей жизни и с неким тайным злорадством посмотреть, как Ангел обработает его. Что бы ни сделал этот чудаковатый длинноволосый упырь, а Морису я не позавидую.

_> > Задумчивая мордашка Кси уткнулась в широкий дисплей. С его молчаливого разрешения (ну можно считать, что и без него) я оставил всё (ну почти всё...) оружие в плаще и отправился вольно шататься по окрестностям. Обещал (его согнутой спине обещал, тихонечко) с этажа не уходить, чтобы не попадаться на глаза ненужным людям. А насколько будут «нужны» те, кого я все-таки встречу, я решил проверить сразу же, не откладывая. >>_

* * *

Мне не удалось спокойно поработать и часу. За дверью админки сначала тихо, а потом все громче и навязчивее раздавались голоса. Один, второй, что-то невразумительно объяснявших, потом по коридору кто-то стремительно забегал, количество топавших ног увеличивалось в геометрической прогрессии, разговоры превратились в один нестройный гул. Затем послышались крики. Я не выдержал и решил выглянуть узнать, что стряслось.

Меня встретила гробовая тишина и десятки заинтересованно-сочувственных взглядов. В некотором изумлении я нашел тут всех наших пиарщиков-рекламистов, копирайтеров, посыльного и уборщицу. К толпе присоединялись все новые и новые лица, совсем мне незнакомые, и все они пытались поближе подобраться к тесному кольцу людей, сгрудившихся у полукруглого окна в торце коридора. С усилием протиснувшись туда и бесцеремонно растолкав первый ряд «зрителей», я вывалился в пустое пространство у окна и на миг остолбенел. А потом губы как-то сами растянулись в недоброй улыбке – очень кстати рядом со мной оказалась Никки. 

Ее глаза нужно было фотографировать.

Мой Ангел лежал на внушительной мраморной плите, которую представлял собой подоконник, и курил, небрежно закинув на стену ноги. Их длина стала для меня очередным открытием. Воспоминание об аниме больно кольнуло в печень. Может ли он знать, что является, по сути, идеалом внешности для японцев? Да и не только для них. Николь глотает слюни, еще как глотает... У этого вампира с претензией на труЪ-готичность при условии скрытия клыков необычно правильный профиль, будто слепленный с единственной целью доконать всех присутствующих, да и сигарету между пальцев он держит очень изящно. А когда засовывает ее в рот...

Энджи совсем чуть-чуть повернул голову и спросил со скучающим видом:

\- Я никому не мешаю любоваться пейзажем из окна?

_> > Тебе понравилось. Определенно. Я поймал восторг, которым заблестели твои огромные зрачки. Надеюсь, это не иллюзия... Надеюсь. Твои ресницы лениво опустились. Знаю, что постепенно это лишит меня разума, но даже в тяжелом подобии сна ни о чем кроме тебя не могу думать. Слежу за каждым твоим движением, хоть ты и не замечаешь. Сейчас... мой хриплый голос определенно расслабляет напряженно натянутые веревочки твоих нервов. А меня понемногу отпускает боль: ты вовсе не холодный и не стальной, как я вначале решил. Ты как прозрачный лед, я не вижу его, могу двигаться лишь на ощупь, и я пытаюсь. Иду вперед по его режущей кромке, но я неосторожен, я просто не привык быть осторожным, и с острого лезвия постоянно отламываются осколки, вонзаясь в меня. Еще чуть-чуть, малыш, пройти осталось милю, здесь все в крови, но мне не страшно умереть до того, как твое сердце ко мне, наконец, забьется неровно... >>_

Циник, бллин. Спросил и снова отвернулся. А я слишком заворожен красотой и дикостью представления, в котором Ангел сыграл главную роль, чтобы что-то отвечать. Потому я и прохлопал ушами несколько минут... а очнулся, краснея, бледнея и зеленея только тогда, когда в протестующем хоре голосов, наперебой уверявших, что все оказались тут по чистой случайности, раздалась отрывистая команда шефини:

\- Пройдемте со мной, молодой человек.


	7. Enjoy my show - part 2

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

Она схватила Энджи за руку. При этом простом движении в моей печени разлилась желчь. Я что, ревную?  
Никки приволокла его в кабинет и продержала там не менее двух часов. И я не мог себе найти места, гадая (чем дальше, тем нетерпеливее и злее), чем они могли так долго заниматься. Когда он, наконец, вышел, весь какой-то растрепанный (как?! почему?), привычно бледный и необычайно спокойный, и ни слова не говоря, прошел мимо меня в мою же админку, я взорвался.

_> > Ксюня решил, что я трахнул его драгоценную дамочку. Хочется зажать уши, чтобы не слышать его воплей, но, боюсь, тогда он разойдется еще пуще. Остается покорно переждать бурю. Хм, а не сделать ли мне мученическое лицо... >>_

\- Ангел, это мерзко! Это унизительно! Так... так никто не делает! Я не просил решать мои проблемы через постель! Ты вообще ничего не понимаешь! Идиот! Тварь похотливая! Как мне теперь на глаза шефини показаться?! Что ты с ней натворил?! Господи, а у нас, говорят, камеры повсюду натыканы, о блядь, запись, наверное, уже прямо сейчас смотрят... смотрят, и смотрят, и пересматривают... и смакуют... фак, фак, фак! Я тебя убью!!! И в окно выброшу!

\- Сядь!

\- Что?!

\- Сядь, я сказал! Сядь и успокойся. И хватит орать. Ничего плохого я не сделал. Николь женщина деловая и независимая, на кабинетные авантюры посреди рабочего дня пускаться не будет, а если ей очень понравились чьи-то ноги, она их лучше арендует для себя _после_ работы.

\- Так...

\- Прошу заметить, я ничего тебе не говорил.

\- Ангел!

\- Я помог ей разобрать две тысячи резюме и выбрать десять кандидатов на замещение должности главного системного администратора.

_> > Я довел его, сознаюсь. На последней фразе от его прелестной багровой мордашечки разом схлынула вся кровь, а губки искривились... Я, как настоящая сволочь и свинья подколодная (его слова, не так ли?), насладился остротой момента. Секунд двадцать, не меньше... >>_

\- Из этих десяти я помог выбрать еще четырех, с которыми стоит поговорить лично, - невозмутимо договорил упырь после продолжительной паузы. - Остальным мы сразу же, не откладывая, позвонили и отсеяли. Среди оставшихся кандидатов значатся три выпускника Йелля и один, не оканчивавший высшего учебного заведения. Вот на этого последнего я велел обратить особое внимание.

\- Э-э...

\- Судя по резюме, он необычайно талантлив, - чуть повысив голос, перебил Энджи, складывая изящные пальцы в замок. - И его можно брать сразу после колледжа. Кроме того, у него уже внушительный опыт работы. Его фамилия Санктери...

Не прекращая говорить, он плавно ко мне перетек и обвил за плечи. 

\- Тебя уволят и снова примут, - мягко выдохнул Ангел, заводя мои руки назад к стене. - Так иногда бывает... Только мне вечером придется отлучиться.

\- Это все звучит весьма заманчиво и обнадеживающе, и я тебе благодарен, но зачем ты раздвигаешь мне ноги?..

\- Чтобы плотнее припереть к стенке.

\- А зачем меня плотнее припирать к стенке?

\- Чтобы было удобнее поднимать и сажать на себя.

\- С-са... что?

\- Тсс...

_> > Он, конечно же, ничего не понял, маленький трусишка. Не тронув ни пуговицы на его одежде, я просто заставил его обхватить меня бедрами за талию и тесно прижал, чтобы основная нагрузка пришлась на меня, а не на стену. Имитация полового акта, таким образом, была готова. Затем я оторвал его вспотевшие от страха ладони от обоев и обвил вокруг своей шеи. Он шипел, но покорялся. Когда его голова свесилась назад, волосы коснулись пола, а из груди вырвался протяжный вздох, точно по расписанию к нам с шумом и треском нагрянули два брата-акробата Сид и Морис. >>_

\- О-о... что за... - вырвалось у Сида. Заметив, как перекосило его рожу и – еще больше – рожу Мориса, я только глаза закрыл. Не хочу, чтобы Ангел видел, какое удовольствие я получаю от результата его непристойных трудов.

\- И вам добрый день, господа, - негромко ответствовал вампир, акробатическим движением снимая меня с себя, садясь в мое кресло и меня еще вдобавок устраивая сверху. - С чем пожаловали?

Ступор, ступор, молчаливый ступор. Ангел лапает меня между ног маньячными движениями, время от времени застывая на самом ценном. Я стараюсь не шевелиться, и мне это вроде даже удается, кроме того, я прикусил язык, чтобы не материться поминутно на его жадные пальцы с длинными зверскими ногтями. Дрянной извращенец, но все равно пусть тоже получит свое удовольствие. Ненормальное удовольствие от соприкосновения со мной...

А далеко ли я готов пойти, если это понадобится... в удовлетворении его жажды соприкосновения? С утра он меня беспрепятственно целует, а на работе уже водит руками там, где не надо. Не окажусь ли я вечером в чем мать родила под его телом, во власти гомосексуального бреда, зачаровавшись его чрезвычайно маньячной ненасытной улыбкой? Хотя он сказал, что вечером отлучится. Николь купила его ноги, да... Но это все не то, это все мелочи. Бытовые проблемы, они появляются и исчезают. А мы остаемся. Мы? Уже «мы»? Ты... я... и ты мне уже важнее работы. Если я понизил ее до ранга досадной неприятности. Но ты...

Говоришь, что хочешь меня. И, наверное, не сомневаешься, что получишь. Если я и дальше буду смотреть сквозь пальцы на происходящее. И за что ты мне такой под колеса свалился, а?

_> > Аргументов не было. Не нашлось у них ни единого дела, которое было бы важнее сексуальной игры, затеянной мной в кресле. Сид развернулся и ушел сразу. Морис еще переминался на одном месте, разинув рот, пока тоже не сообразил уйти. Придется за ним последовать. Я наврал лапочке для его успокоения, что все уже в шоколаде, но Николь всего лишь сказала мне, что ничего не решает. Мне нужно надавить на Мориса. А потом предстать перед самой крупной шишкой во всей красе, уж постараться не ударить лицом в грязь... >>_

Ангел прекратил терзать мои бедра. Потянулся было к губам, но нерешительно остановился на полпути. Я не сразу сообразил, в чем дело.

\- Извини, Ксюня, я увлекся.

\- Да я уже почти привык...

\- Неужели?

\- Бллин, зря я это ляпнул.

\- Почему же?

\- Я имел в виду, что твои странности поражают меня гораздо меньше, чем раньше. А вовсе не то, что ты подумал.

\- А что я подумал?

\- Что мне... что... что мне нравятся твои развязные выходки. А я всего лишь больше не боюсь. Их. И тебя.

_> > Опять он меня обломал. Дело принимает скверный оборот. Если он станет относиться к моей шокирующей сексуальности равнодушно, мне вовек его не совратить. Дьявол... что же предпринять... >>_

\- Кси, отведи меня к Альфреду.

\- С ума сошел?! Да кто...

\- Веди. Сейчас же.

Его ужасающе мрачный взгляд из-под угрюмо сдвинутых бровей заставил меня взмокнуть. Директором я и так уже уволен, а вот он... вольно или невольно, но я снова почувствовал страх. Что он может сделать? Такого, что я не перенесу? Уйти... и причинить мне боль... опять. Я не хочу. Я нашарил его ладонь у себя на животе, схватился покрепче, и он меня поднял. И мы пешком отправились наверх, на 25-ый этаж.

_> > Я всегда считал, что нет ничего дороже свободы и одиночества. Я стремился к ним всю жизнь. Я всю жизнь за них боролся... И я их добился. Однако их реальную ценность я осознал лишь тогда, когда бережно вел по лестнице хрупкого и болезненного сына смертной женщины и древнего змия._

_Свобода не стоит ровным счетом ничего. И одиночество – бурый песок, пропущенный сквозь пальцы и безвременно где-то утерянный. Если каждая клетка души и тела кричит о желании отдаться в рабство. Без пояснений, без оправданий и без единого проблеска раскаяния. >>_


	8. Enjoy my show - part 3

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

\- Опиши его.

\- Ну, это долго...

\- Два-три слова. Первые ассоциации, что приходят на ум.

\- Акула. С безжалостной и бесчестной ухмылкой. Челюсти. Схватит и не отпустит. Он держит этот бизнес, а не бизнес его.

\- Спасибо.

А теперь у него такое красивое напряженное лицо... Мы уже дошли до генерального штаба. Я мнусь, мне страшно хочется кое-что спросить у Ангела, но язык прилип к гортани, мне страшно, так страшно, что же сейчас случится...

\- Удачи.

Он не ответил. Вошел в кабинет, ступая плавно, по одной линии, и закрыл за собой дверь. Я съехал на пол, обхватил дрожащие коленки руками и понял, что не смогу пошевелиться, пока он не выйдет обратно.

_> > Вены чешутся... Я давно ничего не резал. Зубы сами тянутся к локтям, но я одергиваю себя и снимаю с губ латексную улыбку. Альфред смотрит. Сначала на распахнутый ворот рубахи... уверен, он уже посчитал, сколько на ней пуговиц. Опускает взгляд... нет-нет, туда пока не смотри, рано. Отводишь глаза... о-о, акула, ты и не подозревал, что я умею так больно хлестать ресницами? Растеряно гладишь меня по волосам, как пальцами, да, я чувствую... но этого пока мало, я тебя не отпущу. Смотри, смотри... и бесись. Воображал, в царстве электронных машин и холодного расчета не найдется места для магии? >>_

\- Вы по записи?

\- Ты сам превосходно знаешь, что нет.

_> > Вышвырнул стул для посетителей в огромное тонированное окно. Звон разбитого стекла приятно отдается в крови. Теперь в его кабинет льется солнце. Я не отбрасываю тени, дорогой. Ты все еще не поверил в сказку? Держишься ты отлично, но я здорово напугал тебя. Обоняю твой пот, выступивший на поверхности похолодевшей кожи. >>_

\- Кто вы? Что вам нужно?!

\- Ответы на вопросы. Всем всегда нужны ответы на вопросы. Неправильный ответ будет стоить тебе руки. Я откушу её.

_> > Я разинул пасть, показывая зубы, потом громко рассмеялся. Вынул тот единственный пистолет, с которым никогда не расставался, и приставил к своей груди. Выстрелил. Железная выдержка тебе изменила, обалдевшими глазами ты вытаращился на пулю, застрявшую у меня под ключицей. Я продолжаю смеяться. Да, это гнусное веселье, но я сегодня развлекаюсь, я просто не могу остановиться. >>_

\- Вы больны...

\- И наслаждаюсь этим.

_> > Ты поглубже и поудобнее уселся в свое президентское кресло. Я вскочил на твой стол и устроился напротив. Скрестил ноги по-турецки, в полуметре от твоего носа. Ну, вот теперь пялься на мою ширинку, пялься, сколько хватает смелости, делец. Ты уже забыл, зачем я пришел, думаешь о том, лишь бы я задержался подольше. >>_

\- Но где же кровь?

\- Она свернулась в ране.

\- Это невозможно.

\- Однако я не дышу. Сердце тоже не бьется. Я мертв... и мертвым я загадываю тебе загадку. Что общего между мной и осколками разбитого окна, разбросанными тут по полу?

_> > Он не знает. Ну откуда ему знать... Мое тело пропускает видимый свет, как и стекло. Потому оно не дает тени. Но мое тело задерживает ультрафиолет... как и стекло. Я хищно потянулся к правому подлокотнику его кресла. >>_

\- Нет! - Альфред отдернул руку. - Пожалуйста, не надо!

\- Что дашь взамен? - кажется, я рычал.

\- Проси, что хочешь!

\- Санктери. В компании. До тех пор, пока ему этого хочется.

\- Да!..

\- Что «да», я не слышу, - высунулся длинный раздвоенный язык, я с урчанием облизнул его ладонь. Альфред завизжал.

\- Согласен! На все согласен! Отпусти!!!

_> > И я отпустил... Выходил в коридор, рассеянно пряча пистолет в карман, опустился рядом с малышом Ксавьером на холодный бетон, с наслаждением обнял его за хрупкие плечики и произнес... >>_

\- У твоей юной акулы слегка поседели виски.


	9. Split my desperate hope

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

Иду обратно в админку с ужасно глупыми мыслями.

О том, что Ангел нереально крут. О том, что он безбашенно смел и дик. О том, что он с легкостью вытворяет вещи, о которых я, трусишка, лишь мечтал украдкой, с учащенным дыханием и комками страха в желудке. О том, что я впервые смотрю на него с уважением, и со стыдом вспоминаю, как орал... и как обзывал. А он... даже ни слова не сказал в ответ. И не обиделся. Во всяком случае, виду не подал. Хотя его глаза еще никогда не врали. Тогда...

\- Энджи, ты что, любишь меня?

_> > Неужели он наконец-то заметил?! Я отвернулся, украдкой прижимая кулаки к векам. Не надо, только не сейчас... Мои слезы не стереть с лица, а лишь размазать. Блядь, ну за что мне это! >>_

\- Эй! Ну я всего лишь спросил! Ну, Ангел... я знаю, мне нужно пасть заклеить, когда я ее открываю, слышно только дерьмо всякое и ругань. Ну почему мы остановились? Ну... не прячься от меня, скажи прямо, что я дебил недоразвитый, и меня мало били в детстве. Всю дурь так и не...

_> > Я резко развернулся, хватая его поперёк талии и увлекая на пол. Я раздеру ему губы в кровь, пусть... зато кровь на моих глазах не вызовет никаких дурацких расспросов. >>_

Он резко развернулся, хватая меня за жопу, и повалил на пол. Я больно стукнулся чем-то, но не сообразил, чем именно, поскольку его зверские зубы впились мне в физию, я успел лишь тихонько пискнуть в ужасе и отрубиться. Хотя нет. Попутно я успел понять, что заболел у меня копчик, что его руки задирают мне рубашку и лапают мои соски... и что отрубаюсь я, скорее всего, потому, что не желаю ощущать, чем все это кончится.

Зато в одном я, по злой иронии судьбы, не ошибся. Он маньяк.

_> > Смеюсь то ли в панике, то ли в истерике. У мальчишки поразительный механизм самозащиты от обольщения – он снова отключился. Потерял сознание именно в тот момент, когда я прекратил кровавое терзание рта и начал его ласкать. Господи, малыш... ты так никогда и не узнаешь, люблю ли я тебя. >>_

Я оклемался с жуткой мигренью. Кажется, я стукнулся еще и головой. Зуб на зуб почему-то не попадал от холода, потом я сообразил, что кто-то приложил к моим губам лед. Я мелодично замычал, выразительно требуя внимания, и чтобы убрали эти кубики, текущие мне за шиворот веселыми ручейками.

\- Что, милый?

\- Я продрог...

Он сажает меня к себе на колени и волосами вытирает шею и подбородок. Я думал, они жесткие... черные, блестящие, такие, как проволока. А они мягкие, мягче моих, а еще теплые, приятно пахнущие, и самая длинная прядь обвивается как шарф, грея меня. С тоской и какой-то внутренней усталостью пополам с отчаянием я смотрю в его влекущие анимэшные глаза. Смотрю, приоткрыв рот.

\- Зачем мы столкнулись той ночью, Ангел? Почему я не пролетел на трассе минутой раньше или минутой позже? Почему?

_> > Я не могу тебе ответить, дитя. Дитя hi-tech, житель виртуального пространства и часть всей этой безумной машинерии, олицетворенной в одном серверном шкафу. По оптоволоконным проводам во вспышках света мчатся терабайты информации. В нее ты веришь. А в судьбу ты не поверишь... >>_

Он молчит. Медленно вытягивает шею и касается моего приоткрытого рта языком. Я задрожал, пытаясь совладать с собой. Изнутри волной подкатило отвращение. Оно несильное, но чувствительно крутит мне солнечное сплетение. Меня тошнит. Ангел, это же противоестественно! Ну почему противно только мне?!

_> > Еще одна пуля срикошетила. Он сидит за своим бронированным заслоном, просто не давая ощущениям пробиться к себе. Психическое внушение, которое ему делали в детстве, или он внушил его себе сам. О том, что любовь существует только между разнополыми существами одного цвета кожи и одного социального статуса. Любовь по критерию искусственного отбора. Тьфу. Вот это-то и противно. Я бы запретил это, если бы мог... а все остальное разрешил. Любовь слепа, она просто взяла и распилила нас напополам и разбросала по свету. Она не видела, в какие тела попали половинки наших душ. И она лишь хочет соединить нас обратно. Мою половинку в тебе... твою половинку во мне.  
Ксюня, ты гомосексуален. Потому что ты – мой. Только ты об этом пока не догадываешься. >>_

\- Ангел... - зову я тихо и совсем робко, чудом пережив его очередное нападение без обморока.

\- Что, дорогой?

\- Можно мы дома разойдемся по разным спальням?

\- Да.

_> > Он наконец-то нанес мне ответный удар. И попал в яблочко. А я наконец-то делаю для него что-то хорошее. Пусть это и причиняет мне невыразимую боль. На мгновение он прижался ко мне с благодарностью и пересел за компьютер. До самого вечера он больше не глянул в мою сторону и вставал лишь раз, принести себе охапку каких-то технических инструкций. Мое сердце ожило под чудовищным грузом, сжимается... Еще немного, и я признаю свое поражение. Но перед уходом с работы я должен сделать одну вещь. >>_

\- Ксюня, можно я выйду в Интернет?

\- Куда?!.. Да, конечно, - я слегка обалдел. - А ты умеешь?

\- Нет. А ты поможешь?

Ангел пространно объяснил мне, что хочет в интернет-магазин. Продовольственный. Я подумал было, что кто-то из нас не в своем уме, но...  
Он заказал домой три ящика абсента.

Когда он закончил оформлять заказ и нажал на кнопку «send», до меня все неожиданно дошло. Я неосознанно вжал голову в плечи и отошел подальше, прячась за дверь админки: затопил жгучий стыд. Из-за меня он сегодня напьется до зеленых чертей...


	10. Let the heartburn inside

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

Когда мы ехали домой, он снял одну мою руку с руля и положил себе на бедро. Накрыл своими прохладными пальцами, не давая убрать. Меня колотит... но под гнетом вины язык не поворачивается попросить его прекратить это. А потому я нервничал и сигналил на каждом светофоре впереди стоящим машинам, пытаясь приехать быстрее, чтобы это кончилось само. Но это не кончилось.

\- Ангел, ты можешь есть человечью еду?

\- Могу.

\- А будешь?

\- А что предложишь?

\- А что ты любишь? Скоро будет готов ужин...

\- Тебя.

\- Я говорю о еде.

\- Тебя.

\- Я имею в виду еду, которая естся.

\- Тебя.

\- Я хочу сказать, еду, которая заканчивается. Съедается без остатка.

Он озадаченно оглядел меня с головы до ног.

\- Тогда мне все равно.

\- Ну, Энджи...

\- Мясо. Овощи. Желательно, много специй. Ксюня, мне действительно все равно.

Попросил Жерара все переперчить. Ангел ест с совершенно отсутствующим выражением лица. Ножом не пользуется, ну оно и понятно. Глядя, с какой легкостью он разрывает зубами говядину, я пару раз подавился. И с этим монстром я живу...

\- Кси, это не демонстрация силы, кушай спокойно и не смотри на меня.

\- Я просто начал думать... ты не боишься ранить себя?

\- Боюсь. Иногда режусь. Но шрамов не остается.

\- А на мне? На моих... губах...

\- Тоже не останется. Я бы просто не посмел тогда.

\- Почему?

\- У тебя слишком красивые губы.

Я залез обратно в свою тарелку. Он любой разговор свернет не в ту сторону. Увлеченно гоняясь вилкой за салатом, вздрогнул, обжегшись его шепотом в ухо.

\- Пойду переодеваться. И отправлюсь на обещанную встречу с Николь. Не жди меня, вернусь под утро.

\- Да я и не собирался ждать...

Он выходит, и я с грохотом отодвигаюсь от изобилия, которым ломится стол. В горло не лезет больше ни кусочка. Кому я вру? И зачем? Ведь я не буду думать ни о чем, кроме него и его насильнического свидания. Вытирая рот, покусал салфетку, изорвал в клочья и поплелся в кабинет. Работа... компьютер, сети, безопасность... Меня тошнит. В списке чего-то не хватает. Отдых? Да, я давно не отдыхал. Даже забыл, что это. Хотя нет, еще не совсем.

Что я сделал? Почти беспрецедентную вещь – зашел в WeltsherrschÅft¹, под своим старым логином. Я не был там около года. Для того лишь, видимо, чтобы понять...

Все потеряло остроту, покрылось плесенью. Пресная, безвкусная подделка под...

Мой герой в ролевике, длинноволосый герцог носферату... был похож на Ангела.

Ругаясь сквозь зубы, я свернул все окна и послал себя и ноутбук на хрен. В спящий режим, то есть. Просто плюхнулся в постель и принял снотворное. Я ненавижу Интернет.

* * *

_> > Я отправился к Никки по адресу, указанному на визитке. Это был крупный элитный дом в фешенебельном районе, швейцар долго всматривался в мое лицо за темными очками, прежде чем впустить. Тупица. Провожал меня до самой квартиры. Боялся, что я стяну вазы, в изобилии торчавшие в коридоре?_

_Я позвонил в дверь и на секунду оробел: мне открыл здоровенный полуголый мужик, весь потный, с красной рожей.  
>>_

\- Вы к Николь? Проходите...

_> > Разуваюсь и слышу, как он орет в комнату: «Сестра, к тебе какая-то девочка-готка пришла!» Прыскаю в кулак. Занятное дело..._

_На цыпочках я прокрадываюсь мимо тренажерного зала, где этот бычок хватается за огромную штангу. Похоже, я прервал своим приходом его упражнения. Фу, с него пот катится градом. Как это мерзко… вонючий самец. Бе-е… уж лучше быть «девочкой». >>_

\- Ты опоздал, - с упреком выдала Никки, указывая мне на большое мягкое кресло, в котором сидела сама. Я расположился на подлокотнике. - Ужин уже остыл.

\- Я не голоден. Поел дома.

\- Где ты живешь?

\- У Ксюни... тьфу, то есть, у Ксавьера Санктери.

\- Вы родственники?

\- Я б так не сказал.

У нее вспыхнули глаза.

\- Вы близки?

\- Не так тесно, как мне хотелось бы.

\- А ты хочешь?..

\- У меня, по-моему, на лбу это написано.

\- Тогда зачем ты пришел?

\- Связанный уговором. Я обязан тебе: ты снова берешь его на работу.

\- Но это решила не я, а Фредди...

\- Альфред, которого я до смерти напугал и заставил повиноваться силой. А тебя я попросил.

\- А я могла отказать такому… такому чарующему созданию?

\- Не знаю. Вы, женщины, странные существа: то пищите от восторга при виде похожего на вас, женоподобного или просто красивого мужчины, а то плюетесь и клеймите. Вас не понять. И мне остается лишь гадать, восхищенно-завистливый или злобно-завистливый взгляд обратится вслед. Но в любом случае – завистливый.

\- Нет! Я – нет.

\- Лжешь. Все вы лжете... Красивый мужчина опасен. Вы так неуверенны в себе рядом с ослепительным кавалером, вы смотрите в его зрачки, видите в них свое корявое отражение, и вы боитесь, что он затмит вас. А еще – всегда боитесь, что найдется баба, более привлекательная, чем вы сами, к которой он уйдет. Уйдет и разобьет вам сердце. Потому лучше с ним не связываться. Но ведь хочется. И хочется… и колется. И красавца приходится покупать. На время. На час, на ночь, на месяц... Покупать мечту, покупать любовь... и тешить свое самолюбие. Урвать кусочек счастья... чтобы потом вспоминать его в кислые и трудно прожевываемые серые одинокие будни.

\- Что на тебя нашло?! - воскликнула она, шокированная.

\- Мне очень грустно. И у меня недотрах. Я хочу того единственного, кто не хочет меня. Мальчика... юнца. Своенравного и немного неуклюжего. Девственника.

\- Ксавьер?! Ему ведь уже девятнадцать лет! С чего ты взял, что он до сих пор…

\- Невинный? А это то, что написано на лбу у него. Ты не видишь? А я вижу. Я много чего вижу. К примеру, сколько тебе лет?

\- Ангел, что за…

\- Наглость? А ты ответь.

\- Тридцать один.

\- Нет, Николь. Тебе тридцать четыре. Скромность тебя подвела. А вот эти морщинки... нет, они у тебя не на шее, не на лбу и не вокруг глаз. Они у тебя внутри. Если снять этот каркас и заглянуть дальше – ты старуха. Ты чувствуешь себя старой и негодной. Это как глубоко засевший ржавый гвоздь – твоя непоколебимая вера в то, что ты никогда никому не будешь нужна без денег.

\- Да как ты можешь?! Да здесь... здесь... здесь никто никому не нужен без денег!

\- Я нужен. Ксюне. Был нужен ночью, под страшным ливнем, без сознания, с абсолютно пустыми карманами. Был нужен тогда. И нужен сейчас.

\- Ангел, но ты не в силах ничего сделать для того, чтобы получить от него секс! Ты адски красив, о да, кто сможет поспорить. Но Ксавьер не женщина! Он не оценит! Он не подарит тебе себя полностью! Так, как ты того хочешь. Так... как ты того, в конце-то концов... заслуживаешь.

_> > Я не придумал, что ответить. Моя красная смерть крепко спит, и подсказок искать негде. Если Николь окажется права, и Кси мне не одолеть... >>_

\- А если нет? Если я все же соблазню его? И он отдастся мне весь...

\- Тогда ты испортишь его. Запятнаешь пороком, наверное, последнюю невинную душу. Кто знает... возможно, в тот день у тебя вырастут черные крылья. Кси даст тебе новое имя. Демон.


	11. Be my guest

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

_> > Мы пьем неразбавленный джин со льдом из квадратных стаканчиков и курим крепкие сигары. Я упал в ее кресло незаметно. Наверное, она меня стянула. Опьянела, разболталась и расчувствовалась. >>_

\- Мне неловко признаваться, но я не раз и не два поднимала бесстыжие глаза на нашего молодого системного администратора. И ловила себя на мысли, что он, черт возьми, очень даже ничего. Чистая белая кожа, золотые кудряшки... Откуда он такой взялся в знойном городе? Я гадаю и не могу пройти мимо, не засмотревшись. Когда Кси только взяли на работу, волосы доходили ему до плеч. Прошло чуть больше года, они стали длиннее почти в два раза. Даже мохноногие дуры из маркетингового отдела это заметили. Они сплетничают о нем в курильне. Я вздыхаю и подавляю желание пошататься вокруг админки, заглядывая во все щели. И просто захожу туда. Ксавьер однажды сказал мне, что я его друг. Сердце ёкнуло. И... тишина.

\- Ты наблюдала за ним? Он не встречался с девушками? Ни разу за весь этот год?

\- Была одна. Испуганная мышь, забегавшая к нему по пятницам, если он сильно задерживался. У меня было устойчивое впечатление, что он завел ее, чтобы положить конец полным надежды вздохам, настойчиво доносившимся вслед во время прогулок по женским мини-репабликам корпорации, а также пересудам о своей ориентации в мужской половине персонала. Кстати, небеспочвенно – не я одна такая из высшего штаба на него пялюсь. Морис составил мне компанию.

\- Тот самый?!

\- Именно тот. Существует легенда, что это Морис привел Кси на фирму.

\- Ага, чтобы отравлять ему здесь жизнь? Ксавьер считает его своим заклятым врагом, своим завистником...

\- Ксавьер за метр не различает, что ты чувствуешь к нему, где уж ему разглядеть, что Морис попросту ревнует. И комплексует. У него на работе куча конкуренток.

\- Хотя на самом деле это бесполезная рябь на воде.

\- Верно. Кси не видит ничего, кроме своего компьютера. Хотя... теперь у него есть ты.

\- Всего лишь еще один друг.

\- Но ты ведь хочешь исправить это?

\- На фронте сейчас затишье. Нет смысла барахтаться, напрасно махая руками, я предпочту уйти в длительный запой.

\- Ну, тогда пей, Ангел.

\- Пью...

>> _Николь откупорила еще одну бутылку джина и по ходу дела пролила половину. Пустые унес ее рослый брат._ >>

\- Вы родные?

\- Дети одного отца, если ты об этом хотел узнать.

\- Почему ты живешь с ним?

\- Папа умер, матери у нас не было, я старшая сестра, я забочусь о Рокки.

_> > Чудесное имечко, самое подходящее, ага. Рокки, Никки... папка отличился фантазией, царствие ему небесное. Но мне пора валить. Никки почти никакая, на ногах уже не держится. Я постарался встать с нее, не делая резких движений. >>_

\- Приволоку еще льда... - роняю я ей мимоходом и стремглав мчусь в тренажерку, к потному мужлану. - Твоя сестренка упилась, отнеси ее баиньки. И поблагодари утром от моего имени за все.

_> > Говорю самым хриплым своим басом и, не дожидаясь реакции, ухожу. Швейцар следит за мной налитыми кровью глазами. Он непоколебимо уверен, что я обворовал квартиру. Или, на худой конец, намусорил или обрисовал стены этажа граффити. Хорошо бы покинуть этот дом без жертв с летальным исходом. >>_

* * *

Я проснулся среди ночи резко, будто над ухом пронеслась ракета, метнулась в стену и взорвалась, осыпав меня осколками. Тьфу, фантазия разгулялась не к добру. Да и нервы вообще стали ни к черту. Таблетка снотворного перестала действовать. Я прислушался – в особняке такой себе привычный покой и тишина...

Но что-то мне подсказывает, что упырь вернулся чуть пораньше, чем обещал.

Из зеркала на меня затравленно глянул взлохмаченный паренек с лихорадочно горящими глазами и несколько унылым заспанным лицом. Я прекрасно знаю, что лучше этого не делать... никуда не ходить. Он же опять попытается выкинуть что-нибудь непристойное. Но побороть себя не могу: мне хочется, хочется его увидеть, просто увидеть. Посмотреть издалека. Полюбоваться... какое он совершенство. Поймать момент, когда он думает, что находится в одиночестве... когда он является самим собой... и я смогу прочувствовать его красоту. Тонко, без опошления. Не так, как это делали все, кто его уже видел.

Задумавшись, я, естественно, забыл, что ходит он неслышно, а в зеркале не отражается.

_> > Малыш вскочил. Попой, что ли, почуял, что я пришел? Попа... она у тебя такая крепенькая, маленькая и круглая... >>_

\- Ты пьян. Не лапай меня.

\- Я еще даже не приступал к пьянству.

\- Тогда почему от тебя за километр разит спиртным?

\- Лекарства. У Николь, - он пожал плечами. - Чтобы полегче было отдаваться. С мужиками вазелин, а с бабами джин...

_> > Его рот в зеркале болезненно искривился. Прости, милый. Добиться тебя я должен любыми способами, бесчестные в этом списке стоят первыми. >>_

\- ЗАЧЕМ...

\- Эта тема была обговорена и благополучно закрыта. Тебя уложить обратно в кроватку?

\- Пошел на хер! Отвечай, когда тебя спрашивают!

\- Ксюня...

\- Дрянь! Я же просил! Просил...

_> > Заливается злыми горячими слезами и сжимает кулаки. Это странное ненавидящее выражение в твоих прозрачных зеленых глазах меня так притягивает... О чем ты сейчас думаешь, душа моя? Может, желаешь меня убить? >>_

Как всегда потерял момент, когда он исчез. Проклятый вампир... трижды проклятый. Жаль, что его нельзя прибить еще разочек. Я достал баночку со снотворным, повертел, бросил. Упал вслед за ней на ковер. Не хочу я больше спать. Не знаю, чего хочу. Вообще не соображаю ни хрена. Но мне так тоскливо...

Может... щепотку кокаина? Где я его оставил...


	12. Shadow of my past

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

_> > Ночь была бесконечно злой и долгой. >>_

Я заходил всего раз в этот зал. Кривизна пола показалась садистской шуткой больного артритом архитектора. Я что-то хотел ему сказать? Я все равно не смог бы выдавить ни слова. В венах гуляла страшная сказка с плохим концом, в глазах мелькали смеющиеся тени. Черти... леприконы... они зашили мне рот. Я упал, не чувствуя боли. Об этом через шесть часов мне рассказали разбитые коленки. А еще... здоровенный черный синяк на щеке.

Он ударил меня.

Но я ничего не помню...

_> > Его смех... без четких границ, совершено пустой и бесформенный. Смех наркомана. Меня словно полоснуло острой бритвой по горлу. И закрутило в стакане с абсентом муть холодных, горьковато-зеленых воспоминаний._

_Мы сидели на игле плотно с десяти лет. Я и брат. Банальная поножовщина в одном тихом, занюханном переулке Бруклина положила конец его страданиям в тринадцать. Я думал, что сдохну следом. Пять лет ненависти и безумия после... я на это надеялся. Хотелось не дышать... окаменеть. Хотелось просверлить в виске небольшую треугольную дырочку, вытащить через нее свою память и закопать где-нибудь на пустыре за церковью. Хотелось остановить себе сердце. Проткнуть его спицами... чтобы оно перестало биться. Чтобы все ушло вместе с ним._

_Меня не тронули. Меня просто не заметили. Он зашвырнул меня на козырек заплеванного подъезда, чудом не переломав ребер. Я распластался там, сливаясь с ландшафтом, и тихонько ревел, не мог не реветь... и одновременно с этим боялся издать хоть звук. Я всё видел... и все лица запомнил. Они вырезали ему почку. За долг, не погашенный вовремя. За дозу... в длинном бело-синем шприце, неизменно торчавшем из его локтя. Паршивая Николь. А теперь Ксавьер. Ну как это случилось сегодня?! Это имя... насильно напомненное дважды._

_Демон. Ди. Худое, изможденное лицо с горящими глазами цвета адского снега. Есть ли в аду снег? Пусть там будет фиолетовый снег. Но пусть не будет героина. Я завязал._

_Я покончил с наркотой, но мои голубые глаза потемнели до больной, грозовой синевы с той ночи. Она была бесконечно злой и долгой. >>_

Начал припоминать. Он смотрел на меня шальными и озверевшими глазами Нежити. В них пьяно билась моя приближающаяся смерть. Такая искристая, сапфирово-изумрудная, с кучей маленьких звездочек внутри. Он перевернул стол, сметая бокалы и бутылки. Кусочки сахара разлетелись по всем углам. Он наступил на один. Раздавил огромным каблуком. От хруста у меня свело солнечное сплетение.

_> > А потом мое желание исполнилось. Сердце погибло в неравной борьбе с отравленной кровью. Моя красная смерть пробудилась и вышла из застенка, потирая красивые, но запачканные руки.  
«Я твой дар, благословенный и проклятый с рождения. Глас Бога в голове, сосуд его гнева и возмездия на Земле. Я смерть в багрянице, в венке из красных ягод... с глазами светлыми, с душой ночи. Теперь ты знаешь. Я пришла. Я всё для тебя сделаю. Ты просил забвения. И ты его получишь, - она глубоко вдохнула мою печаль. - Ты не будешь помнить, - нежно шепнула смерть мне на ушко, выдергивая из виска тупую ноющую боль. - Ты не будешь скорбеть, - добавила она, усыпляя мою тоску и забирая память. - Я отнимаю любовь. Но с ней у меня ссора. Я не в силах удержать ее у себя навсегда. А когда она вернется, к тебе вернутся и остальные»._

_«Хотя бы до поры, храни ее у себя», - попросил я, в надежде, что мне никогда больше не придется любить. Смешная наивность. Бесконечная глупость..._

_Ксавьер... Ты их всех убил. Заодно воскресив. И снова убив. Мерзавец. Я не закрывал глаза, и все равно видел, что за дрянь ходила тоннелями твоей крови. Мерзавец..._

_Но мне без тебя так голодно. Так было без него. >>_

\- Поднимись.

Но я не мог. Я полз по полу... нет, пол полз по мне. Я боялся открыть рот... мне казалось, из него посыплются разноцветные таблетки.

А потом была фантасмагория перевернувшейся комнаты. Он поднял меня за шкирку... и взвалил на плечо? Наверное. Не знаю. Не помню. Принес на мою кровать из розового желе. Я забарахтался в нем... барахтался долго и отчаянно, не в состоянии лечь. Пока он не двинул мне кулаком в лицо.

А следующим кадром было уже утро. Утро и нависший над моей тихо умирающей головой Жерар. Он поприветствовал меня плохими новостями. 

Завтра ко мне приезжает мать.


	13. Your shameful morning

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

\- Она позвонила?

\- Прислала телеграмму, мессир. Вы снова смертельно бледны. Вам что-нибудь принести?

Повар ушел за чашкой воды. А я осторожно добрался до зеркала, держась кончиками охладевших пальцев за мебель. Что же там Жерар увидел?

У меня лихорадочно блестят глаза. Пятно квадратного синяка безобразит щеку. А губы почему-то опухли. Начинаю что-то подозревать, но пока боюсь своих выводов. У меня белая кожа, это ведь норма... нет? Нет. Потому что ночью... ночью... Нет, нытье не поможет. Он застал меня и все тут. Позорно. Странно, что ударил лишь раз. Мог забить до смерти. Нестерпимый стыд не в состоянии прожечь мои землисто-серые щеки. Будет ломка. Уже начинается, чувствую... но пусть меня утешит то, что кокс кончился весь. Лицемерие, пусть. Но нет яблока – нет искушения. Пока мозг не потрескался и не распался на куски... я, кажется, понимаю. Проникаюсь... В наказание за презренное блядство с наркотиками Бог послал мне Ангела. И, в отличие от Бога, Энджи надо мной не сжалится и не простит.

Он застал меня.

_> > Я застал его. Черт..._

_Потолок новой спальни не манит так, как потолок у Кси. Совершенно белый, с изящной алебастровой лепниной. Но нет в нем пестрой шизоидной прелести. Я прокусил себе руку и смотрю на него сквозь кровоточащие пальцы. Мне не больно... я просто пытаюсь убедиться в том, что не брежу. Мне настолько трудно верить своим глазам... Неужели это он, мой маленький, белый и пушистый, ронял на пол зеркальце и рассыпал по нему порошок?!_

_Красная смерть властвует над Темпоральным полем. Внутри себя я возвращаюсь назад и краешком сознания проникаю в комнату, где маленькие ручки программиста с оживленной, очень больной нервозностью орудуют трубочкой над кокаином. Он лежит под столом, изворачиваясь, зачерпывает и пригоршнями разбрасывает вокруг себя наркоту, разметавшиеся волосы поднимают облако белой пыли, которая потом все равно оседает обратно, а он чихает... раз, другой... и начинает смеяться. Как в приступе жуткой истерии..._

_Я рывком поднялся с постели. Я слышал крик, он раздался лишь в моей голове, и видение недавнего прошлого прервалось. Он зовет меня, ему плохо. Отказываюсь воспринимать, насколько, просто бегу и надеюсь, что не опоздаю. Меня ведь ничем не проймешь?_

_Но когда я увидел его тело, съежившееся в крошечный комочек под зеркалом, я, носферату... испугался собственного инфаркта. >>_

Сидим в саду. На качелях. Знаю, звучит безумно. Однако мне уже ничего не страшно. Ангел лениво раскачивает нас одной ногой. Смиренно лежу в его объятьях, даже в мыслях нет воспротивиться – сейчас это бесполезно. На окончательно распухших губах, как на газовой конфорке, медленно горит воздух.

\- Как ты вынул меня? Ломка была просто чудовищна...

\- Клин клином вышибает, - отвечает он ровным, лишенным всякого выражения голосом.

\- Не понял...

\- Кровь. Я дал тебе свою кровь. Заставил присосаться к локтю. Я когда-то был наркоманом. До того, как стать вампиром. Мои вены смутно помнят героин... и без труда выжили из тебя кокс. Но омерзительной химии во мне давно нет, вся кровь протравлена Нежитью. Так камни закаляются в вулканической лаве. Или растворяются в ней... Моя закалилась.

\- Но после этого питья... что со мной? Что со ртом? Я еле говорю...

\- Ты же не думаешь, что грязь из тебя можно вывести за одну секунду?

\- Но есть и что-то другое. Может, ты скажешь мне, что?

_> > Зачем тебе знать, малыш? Твое естество будет сопротивляться упорно, до последнего. Нескоро ты превратишься в упыря. Ведь я не Нежить, а потому Нежить за тобой не придет. Если только на брюхе, ползком... >>_

\- Может, и скажу.

\- Не хочешь...

\- Взвешиваю все «за» и «против».

\- Нет, просто не хочешь.

\- Хочу! Хочу, чтобы ты стал таким как я.

\- Тогда скажи, как ты превратился в вампира?

\- Ты не поверишь мне.

\- Заставь поверить.

\- И все же ты не поверишь.

\- Ты только дразнишь мое любопытство! Скажи. Кто тебя кусал?

\- Никто. Мое сердце однажды перестало биться.

\- Совсем-совсем само перестало?!

\- Не совсем...

\- А как тогда?

\- Не спрашивай. Это личное.

Я оскорбился.

\- Значит, получается, ты заявил, что любишь меня, а сам...

\- Но ты-то не любишь! И между нами ничего нет! Нет доверия, нет понимания... зато есть барьер. Духовная преграда. Твое бессознательное отторжение, твое омерзение и страх. И я для тебя – никто! Случайный пешеход, сбитый на дороге. Кси, прости...

Прости?!  
Опять он довел меня до слез!

_> > Прелестное, по-детски нежное личико кривится, а взгляд останавливается. Кси смотрит мне в глаза, смотрит, не отрываясь, и плачет. Беззвучно всхлипывая. Хочет вырваться, но даже шевельнуться не может. Ломка лишила его сил. А я опять довел до слез. >>_

Я мучительно силюсь выговорить хоть слово – обожженные губы едва ворочаются.

\- Ненавижу. Ненавижу тебя...

Ангел поднимает брови. Улыбается. С каждым разом становится все тяжелее и тяжелее переносить эту улыбку. Что мне делать... по-своему, но я одержим тобой. Даже твои ужасные акульи зубы в начале четвертого дня знакомства уже завораживают меня. И мне не по себе.

Четыре дня вместе. Каждая минута радости была омрачена четырьмя такими же – боли. И не было ни мгновения без того, чтобы твои невинные глаза не раздели меня догола и не изнасиловали.

\- Мессир, мессир! Вот вы где... Вы просили воды.

\- Спасибо, Жерар, - говорит Ангел за меня и ставит чашку на тропинку. Повар уходит... и один черт знает, о чем он думает. Странно, почему он так долго копался и не нес мне попить?

\- Энджи... а сколько уже прошло? Как я встал с постели...

\- Сто сорок секунд. В среднем.

\- Секунд? Ты в своем уме?! Ты...

\- Конечно я. Всегда я. Ты катаешься на этих качельках целую вечность. А я всего лишь управляю ходом нашего времени.


	14. Claws of your doubts

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

_> > Он поедет сегодня на работу после обеда, один. Я позвонил Николь и спокойно сказал, что Кси отдыхает, а я готовлюсь к приезду злой тещи. В чем заключаются эти приготовления, я не уточнил, хотя она умоляла рассказать. Хм, помечу в органайзере малыша – написать как-нибудь книгу «666 советов в помощь гею по изведению матери любовника»._

_А еще решил придать здоровый оттенок лилейным щечкам Ксюни, а потому он кушает сейчас печеночный паштет, намазывая его на большую и круглую сдобную булку. Огромный синяк побледнел... но я остро чувствую свою вину. >>_

\- Она тоже еврейка?

\- Ну ты-то сам как считаешь, Андж?

\- Ортодоксальная?

\- Скорее, кошерная... - _> > он предложил мне кусочек своего вкусного бутерброда и, грустно улыбнувшись отказу, съел сам, >>_ \- а я вот нет.

\- У вас много народу в семье?

\- Штук... извините, человек полтораста. Целый клан. Не смейся. Я просто очень далек от них всех.

\- Я знаю.

\- Откуда?!

\- Ты гений программирования. Я ни черта не смыслю в твоих железных ящиках, но это не мешает мне видеть, что ты-то в них смыслишь все. Специалист узкого профиля, ты зарабатываешь кучу денег. Твое знание дорого стоит. Но твоя семья, естественно, не обделенная достатком, привыкла к более обыденным вещам и другому быту. Высокие технологии только для тебя, по призванию. Для них ты белая ворона, каркающая на тарабарском языке – двоичном коде. А для тебя они толпень безграмотных пещерных людей.

\- А для бомжа, не оканчивавшего колледж, у тебя слишком умело подвешен язык, - _> > его недоверчивый взгляд сверлит мне лоб >>._ \- Ты читаешь мысли? И не только...

\- Кси, я просто данность. Данность от слова «отдавать». Меня отдали тебе, но прежде меня долго и тщательно растили. Но я нигде не учился и нигде не живу – значит, я бомж невоспитанный.

\- Нет, подожди. Здесь другое.

\- Что?

\- У тебя нет вещественных доказательств. Грязных бумажек, в которых записано, кто ты, что ты и откуда. Без всего этого ты... будто и не существуешь. Но ты есть. И ты в совершенстве умеешь... все. Все, что еще вчера казалось мне невозможным, - _> > он запнулся. Зеленые глаза потупились, пальцы нервозно забарабанили по краю стола. >>_ \- Можно с десятью классами образования остаться дебилом несчастным на всю жизнь. А ты... ты восхищаешь меня, вампир. Я превратился в маленького мальчика, со всех сторон обернутого тобой, как в кокон. Твоим умом и красотой. И...

_> > Он мучительно вздохнул и перевел взгляд в окно. Ну договори же, умоляю. >>_

\- ...странным отношением ко мне. Потому я не хочу, чтобы мать знала о тебе.

\- Мне уйти?

\- Нет! - _> > ох, как же эти глаза сейчас сверкнули. >>_ \- Ни шагу из дома без меня, понятно?! Тебя... тебя же сородичи ищут! Я хотел сказать, что обязан тебя спрятать. Так, чтоб никто не нашел. В место, где не догадается искать никто. Или догадается в последнюю очередь.

_> > Что ж, вполне разумно. Я даже знаю одно такое место. Но тебе не скажу, иначе поднимется вой. >>_

\- И вот поэтому я, скрепя сердце, забираю назад свою последнюю просьбу. Я знаю, что это опасно, и абсолютно не собираюсь полагаться на твою сдержанность, потому что сомневаюсь в ее наличии. Но я все уже решил. Тебе необходимо вернуться ко мне в комнату. Если ты не хочешь... _> > не хочу?! Хе-хе... Но как?! Как он догадался сам... >>,_ но боюсь, что ты очень даже хочешь. Обстоятельства складываются не в мою пользу, я возьму реванш в другой раз. Моя постель – то единственное местечко, где тебя не найдут. В ней ты и поживешь три дня, пока будет гостить мать.

_> > Я проведу с тобой три ночи. Кси, неужели ты не смеешься надо мной? >>_

Я слез со стула и минуту соображал, что нужно сделать, чтобы Ангел поверил мне, и чтоб это было не больно и без урона для чести и гордости, и не слишком противно и гадко, и не выглядело большой уступкой, и...

\- Поцелуй меня, что ли?

_> > Я застыл как вкопанный. Ты просишь... ты меня просишь. И ожидаешь, что я сейчас кинусь на тебя, и губы вонзятся в губы, овладеют тобой гипнотически... против воли. Я всей кожей осязаю твое отвращение. Ты даже не пытаешься скрыть, что только и мечтаешь, когда же я поскользнусь, сделаю ошибку. И ты убьешь меня. Убьешь, торжествующе отшвырнув от себя за этот последний неверный шаг. >>_

\- Нет. Прости, что-то нет желания.

\- Ты не хочешь меня целовать?!

\- Это что, был приказ? Я должен подчиняться?

\- Но... л-ладно. Я сейчас ухожу. Оденешь меня?

\- Ты сам не можешь?!

\- Да с хрена ли ты такой колючий, Ангел? Ты же постоянно ко мне лез...

\- Перехотелось!

_> > Ты дрянной импотент, или просто евнух, или подлая асексуальная сволочь, я ничего не могу поделать, но блять, не говорить же тебе этого вслух! Мне плакать хочется. Возможно, это только игра. Ты проверяешь... мучаешь меня. Мстишь, в конце концов. А я все стерплю. Я должен стерпеть... иначе красная смерть зря была подарена мне, и все ее усилия пошли прахом. >>_

\- Значит, перехотелось, - я фыркнул, сам не понимая, почему мне так досадно. - Приятная новость. Пока. Буду к вечеру.

Я не кривил душой на этот раз. Я в самом деле не мог разобраться. Всю дорогу в офис я думал над тем, почему утрата привлекательности в глазах вампира вызывает во мне столько сожалений. Я перестал быть для него желанным. Никаких преследований, зажиманий в лифтах, откровенных взглядов и еще более откровенных прикосновений в самый неподходящий момент. Вздохну спокойно, да. Но...

Взглянув в суровое лицо Николь, в каждом глазу которой билось по огромному имени «Ангел», я понял. Кровь привыкла к адреналину. Мне просто больше не хочется дышать спокойно.

\- Добрый день, Никки. Я бы хотел с тобой откровенно поговорить.

* * *

_> > Я подумал, что хочу провести совершенно бессонную ночь накануне появления злой мамаши. Лег спать на веранде дома, предварительно сожрав двойной бифштекс с кровью, приготовленный невозмутимым поваром малыша. Но выспаться не получилось: через час Жерар осторожно разбудил меня. >>_

\- Милый Ангел, - _> >обратился он ко мне робко и как-то... любовно, что ли,>>_ \- пока дом пустует, я должен вам кое-что показать.

* * *

\- Садись, Ксавьер. Догадываюсь, о чем ты хочешь поговорить, - Никки закурила и мне тоже предложила сигарету. Я отказался. Я уже перенервничал, сигарета мне теперь как мертвому припарка.

\- Николь, Анджело...

\- Что «Анджело»? Смелее.

\- Я не знаю, что мне делать. Он меня хочет, а я... я люблю его. Да, таки люблю. Люблю достаточно сильно, чтобы переносить его похоть и не отправлять к черту. Но недостаточно, чтобы... преодолеть в себе... преодолеть... чтобы оказаться полностью в его власти. Может, я чего-то боюсь. Может, я просто не доверяю. Может, мне... мне стыдно быть... быть любовником мужчины. А он... он слишком не похож на всех, он нужен мне, я без него не могу. Но я и не могу дразнить его вечно. Мне хочется от него все, кроме этого. И в то же время, мне хочется, чтобы он на меня смотрел... с этим желанием. Я не могу себя понять, но чувствую, что веду себя как стервозная и блядоватая девица. Сегодня я, кажется, перегнул палку. Боюсь теперь быть отвергнутым. А он... он меня уже, по сути, отшил, - я понурил голову, ожидая своих пятнадцать минут позора. Я считаю Николь другом, заслуживающим доверия. Но я могу и ошибаться в ней.

\- Ксавьер... почему ты не можешь сказать все это ему?

\- Я его боюсь, - еле выдавил шепотом.

\- Но это глупо! Чего тебе бояться? Судя по тому, что ты до сих пор нетронут, он не... сделает с тобой ничего против твоей воли, - она устало потерла лоб. - Понимаешь или нет? Он не овладеет тобой силой.

Стоп! А если мне именно этого хочется? Подумал и чуть не прикусил язык. Мое поведение... я просто нарываюсь на изнасилование. Могу ли я тем самым... подсознательно хотеть его? Мое поведение... я должен посоветоваться с психотерапевтом.

\- И не думай больше никого в это дело впутывать, - произнесла Николь, словно прочитав мои мысли. - Приедешь вечером домой и поговоришь с ним. Объяснишь все честно. Честно и откровенно.

Объясню, как же. Бллин... это замкнутый круг. Скажу «изнасилуй». И он рассмеется в лицо и пошлет меня. А если не пошлет... какое же это будет изнасилование. А если не скажу, ничего не произойдет. Если только... если только что?

«Но я и не могу дразнить его вечно». Мои слова? Мои. Вечность кончится сегодня. Блядь... Матушка, ты так не вовремя прикатила.


	15. Сellar mysteries

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

_> > Я лениво плетусь за поваром в подвал, зевая во все горло и потирая вены, вялый интерес перебивается голодом, пробудившимся раньше меня, но есть мне нечего, просить еще один бифштекс неприлично, я этот только сожрал. Но мне мало – Ксавьера нет, а нападать на Жерара как-то... некошерно?!_

_Хм. Потом, может, попробую. >>_

\- Мессир Анджелюс?

_> > Его голос чуть заметно задрожал, усугубляя французский прононс. Я с нарастающим весельем подумал, что он много чего увидел в моих налитых кровью глазах (это все от недосыпа, хронического недосыпа...) и испугался за свою смуглую средиземноморскую шкуру. Удержав улыбку в пределах сильно вылезших клыков, я положил холодную лапу ему на плечо. >>_

\- Жерар, я вас не трону. Вы – добыча не в моем вкусе.

\- Рад слышать, - ответил повар нервно. - А разрешите узнать, почему?

\- Не разрешаю.

_> > Я довольно рассмеялся. Сегодня я веду себя из рук вон плохо. Не мешало бы достойно завершить вечер... А не сожрать ли мне Ксюнину матушку? Нет, он не оценит моей жертвенности... >>_

\- Мессир, прошу.

_> > Жерар открывает огромный обомшелый сундук, я чихаю от поднятой при этом пыли, и вижу внутри... нет, не пауков, а тонны макулатуры. Рукописные книги времен Америки, принадлежавшей индейцам. Да, литература Старого Света. Повар – сторож здешних реликвий и скелетов в шкафах? >>_

\- Мессир Анджелюс, вам не показалось странным, что на шее у сына еврейки висит большой христианский крест?

\- Мне не покажется странным, даже если он коллекционирует жаб или переодевается женщиной. Но ты прав, матушка вряд ли бы его воспитала таким извращенцем от религии, наверное, крест ему подарил отец. Кстати, где он?

_> > И тут меня осенило. Ксавьер, должно быть, венец раздора и религиозной войны между родителями... католик и еврейка. И они никогда не были женаты, это невозможно. Но он дал сыну свою фамилию. А он вырос и, выбирая между Христом и Иеговой, стал... программистом. И верит в Ктулху. И в чертенка с пингвином-линуксоидом. Стоп, а мне-то откуда об этом известно?! Я же вроде чайник... >>_

\- Максимилиан Санктери умер, когда Кси было шесть, мессир Анджелюс. Ему было запрещено навещать сына, и он несколько раз похищал его у матери. В этом сундуке личные вещи покойного. Вам будет интересно их изучить.

_> > И повар деликатно свалил, оставив меня копаться в старой рухляди. Я задумался над угрозой подцепить бубонную чуму в этой многовековой пылище. Интересно, как вампиры болеют? Стенают, зарывшись в подушки, или стоически умирают на работе? Перспектива чихнуть и заразить еврейскую матушку Ксавьера показалась мне одновременно и чудовищной, и привлекательной, а потом я заметил тусклый блеск металла среди фолиантов. Монеты? Похоже на золото, покрытое пленкой окисей. Под грудой книг в бездонном сундуке обомшелое богатство, награбленное или завоеванное предками в кровопролитных войнах. Да, я ощутил молекулы крови на золотой чеканке. И кто сказал, что деньги не пахнут? Кажется, больше ничего любопытного я не найду. >>_

\- Ах, мессир, вы совсем равнодушны к сокровищам, - не то с укоризной, не то с восхищением промолвил Жерар, возвратившись и найдя Энджи лежащим на крышке сундука в полудреме. - Там среди монет лежит меч, - повар понизил голос. - По всей поверхности клинка идут надписи на латыни, а выкован он, как мне показалось грешным делом, из сплава золота с серебром или, если угодно, «белого» золота. На нем совсем нет отпечатков времени, очень хорошо сохранился. А, судя по надписям... я не ручаюсь, школу я закончил тридцать лет назад, но все же... ковали его в Риме, и предназначен он был для убийства вампиров.

_> > Я ошалело уставился на француза, напрягшего извилины и вспомнившего ради меня латынь, и решил, что проблем, загадок и неразберихи на один квадратный сантиметр моей шкуры уже многовато. С обезбашенными выходками придется повременить, зароюсь в подушки Ксюниной постели и мужественно умру на рассвете с голоду. >>_


	16. Deep outcry

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

_> > Стою, облокотившись на зеркало. Я так хотел попасть обратно в твою спальню... и вот я здесь, ловлю чуткими ноздрями еле уловимый аромат твоего парфюма и борюсь с желанием влезть в твою одежду, чтобы вобрать его в себя еще полнее._

_Но тебя самого здесь пока нет, обнимаюсь с тоской и забиваюсь в угол: я боюсь шататься по дому, вдруг мамаша нагрянет раньше времени, наткнется на бледный труп и скопытится, не успев охнуть. Хотя это идея... >>_

У меня дурные предчувствия. Желудок крутит, печень ноет, в крови как будто холод разлит. Николь посматривает недоуменно и с соболезнованием, но больше ничего не спрашивает. День-деньской все валилось с рук, я безостановочно думал об Ангеле, запертом дома, а когда подкрался вечер, меня охватил такой ужас... я не знаю, как поеду домой. Я и ехать-то не хочу. Я знаю, что мать ждет, она хочет, чтобы я встретил ее в аэропорту. Я также знаю, что во что бы то ни стало должен сегодня соблазнить своего упыря, даже есть придется танцевать нагишом и не даваться при этом в руки... что еще? Да ни черта я больше не знаю. Меня все сильнее и сильнее трясет.

_> > Жерар приоткрыл дверь и боязливо окликнул меня. У него поднос с напитками и... Господи, он где-то раздобыл кровь! Ничего не желаю выяснять. Я просто набросился на угощение прямо у него на глазах и вылизал чашу до последней капли. М-м, на редкость густая и питательная... похожа на медвежью, но я уже решил не вдаваться в расспросы, да и от дворецкого весельем не пахнет. Похоже, даже он, невозмутимый, не в восторге от приезда еврейской маман. >>_

Она позвонила. Скрипучий голос в трубке поинтересовался, здоров ли я, и если да, то почему не приехал в JFK. Проклятье... Вызвал ей лимузин. Никки пинками выгоняет меня из офиса, но я не могу, не могу, не заставляйте... до последнего я в отчаянии роюсь в сети. Залез на гей-форум, впопыхах прочитал несколько психологических статей, написал свой вопрос-просьбу о помощи, но сегодня мне никто уже не успеет ответить, а сам я пронзительно кричу в душе и содрогаюсь, все восстает внутри, едва я представляю, как кто-то прижимается ко мне сзади... и мозг взрывается и отказывает.

Я взмок, не успев дойти до машины. Сажусь за руль, в глазах темнеет, мобильный телефон трезвонит снова и снова, но я не отвечу. Мама уже на пути к особняку, скоро меня увидит, так что подождет и перебьется.

_> > Сытый вампир – это сказочная диковинка, но сейчас я именно таков. Даже пресыщен слегка. От переполненного желудка клонит в сон. Я развалился на твоей мягкой постели, малыш... лениво изучаю из-под прикрытых ресниц психоделичный потолок и начинаю понимать, что это роскошная репродукция картины Сальвадора Дали. Кровь в венах тихо спит, ей снишься ты, обнаженной и податливой мечтой идущий мне в руки, и я закусываю губы, сжимая свою потерянную душу в тисках. Я сделал все, что мог, почему же я не нахожу себе места... >>_

Лимузин подъехал к воротам одновременно со мной. Я открываю их и пропускаю мать вперед, как настоящий джентльмен. Озноб прошел вместе с паникой, теперь мне пофиг. Ангел не дурак, он спрячется. Если уже не спрятался. Лишь бы только из дома опять не ушел.

_> > Краем уха зацепил шум автомобильного мотора. Кто бы через пару минут сюда ни зашел, подниматься с кровати желания нет, а ПОД кровать я не полезу, увольте. _

_Вот только шум с улицы стих, а никто не идет... Я начинаю грустить, он снова обо мне забыл. >>_

Промаялся весь вечер, посылая Жерару странные знаки и на ходу сочиняя для матери бытовые подробности своей жизни в Нью-Йорке. Вроде бы он меня понял, накрыл роскошный ужин, а под своей тарелкой я с облегчением нашел записку: « **Он** все еще здесь, мессир». Вечно недовольная Тисс похвалила стряпню, но моему повару это до лампочки – Жерар сделал вид, что не понимает ни слова по-английски, нахальный такой... счастливчик.

Аккуратно прижимал салфетку к губам, не дай Бог, мама увидит и поймет, что они поранены и искусаны, делаю глоток вина, и следующий вопрос застает врасплох.

\- У тебя есть девушка?

\- Ты же знаешь... я много работаю, у меня нет времени искать кого-то.

\- Ладно, не говори ничего матери. Надеюсь, она не цветная...

\- Ну, мама!

\- Я не могу просить, чтобы ты женился на еврейке, но если ты хоть немного уважаешь...

\- Мама, я ни во что не верю!

\- ...свой род и свои корни, то не будешь мешать свою кровь с язычниками.

\- Так, как это сделала ты, да?

\- Ксавьер!

\- Почему бы тебе не рассказать об отце всю правду, особенно сделав ударение на том, какой он был козел, и совсем тебя не любил, отказавшись обращаться в другую веру, чтобы жениться на тебе?

\- Ксавьер!

\- Жерар, проводи госпожу Санктери в ее апартаменты, с меня сегодня довольно.

\- Сынок... - она посмотрела умоляюще, возможно, сожалея о крике. Возможно, притворялась - она большая лицемерка. Повар взял ее под руку, помог встать из-за стола... и я решился.

\- А если бы случилось так, что я оказался... м-м... нетрадиционной ориентации?

Тисс споткнулась на ровном месте, застыла как вкопанная, бледная такая, с виду спокойная... а потом неожиданно рванулась ко мне и вцепилась в горло. Жерар не сумел удержать её.

\- НЕ СМЕЙ! НЕ СМЕЙ ДАЖЕ ДУМАТЬ, Я ТЕБЯ УБЬЮ! ЗАДУШУ, ЖАЛЕЯ ЛИШЬ О ТОМ, ЧТО НЕ ЗАДУШИЛА ПРИ РОЖДЕНИИ!

Перепуганный повар еле оторвал ее от меня и силком выволок из столовой. Сижу уже час, тихонько дышу, прокручивая в башке ее слова, рассматриваю их и так, и эдак. Страшно, но занятно. Появился новый интерес... но вопросы Тисс я задам потом, когда шея болеть перестанет.

Еще нашел в баре вермут и полный портсигар, пробую раскурить подарок кубинцев, которым настраивал сеть неделю назад... в какой-то другой своей жизни. Из груди готов вырваться плач. Я разорвался на части.

Я боюсь идти в спальню к Ангелу, оттягиваю до полуночи... одной половиной себя. Но у второй родилось мягкое щекочущее ощущение в животе, которое подсказывает мне о том, что теперь я готов. Хочу...

Хочу наперекор матери.


	17. End of the line

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

Я оставляю эту записку на столе для Жерара в надежде, что он найдет ее раньше.

**_Все, что произошло ночью, никоим образом не должно повлиять на наши с тобой отношения. Я хочу, чтобы ты, как и прежде, звал меня «мессир», подавал завтраки около девяти утра, выносил меня пьяного на террасу, а если я останусь один..._ **

Ручка выскользнула, со стуком покатившись на паркет. Мой и так далеко не изящный почерк представлял на помятом листе записку умалишенного. Что я пытаюсь этим доказать? Что я не голубой? За что я оправдываюсь? За то, чего еще не совершил, но в чем уже раскаиваюсь? Если предстоящая ночь в компании с Ангелом доставляет мне такие мучения, может, не идти к нему? Но какой тогда смысл во всех этих приготовлениях? Все дело в детском капризе... поступить так, как хочет мать, с точностью до наоборот? Значит ли это, что я нисколечко не вырос? И мне нужен пинок... для того, чтобы совершить самый ответственный шаг?

А может, я зря боюсь. Переживаю и накручиваю себя там, где другие уже без оглядки прыгнули бы в постель к бледному порождению ночи и счастливы бы были оказанной невиданной чести переспать с существом подобного рода... покорились бы давно его кукольной красоте, его совершенству, преклонились перед его силой. Он... он ведь заведомо был победителем. И я поднимаю голову повыше, думая о том, как долго противился его воле и отказывал его желанию. А что в итоге? Я сдамся как все? Нет, я так не хочу... буду до последнего держать круговую оборону... если смогу. Если получится. Если вообще останутся силы на сопротивление, если он не отберет их своими глазами-водоворотами.

По телу бегают мурашки. Я дописал записку повару, не выдержал, скомкал ее и бросил под стол. Найдет – хорошо. Не найдет – отлично. Пусть лучше не знает, о том, что я...

Шатаясь, иду в комнату, которая была моей в течение последнего десятка лет. Сейчас она другая, в ней витает материя хаоса, дух, жаждущий моей крови... то есть плоти. Я с ума сошел, я знаю. Толкаю дверь ослабевшей рукой и чуть не падаю. Не знаю, что я там ожидал увидеть, но спальня была спальней, на поле боя не походила, аккуратно сложенное одеяло лежало у изножья, что касается всего остального... Я, наверное, окончательно схожу с ума, потому что смотрю на него и раздеваюсь. Буквально впиваюсь лихорадочным взглядом в его неподвижно лежащие на щеках ресницы... а пальцы не справляются с пуговицами и молниями и срывают их. Страх заполняет меня до кончиков ногтей, я не чувствую под собой пола...

Простыни ужасно холодны. Мелко дрожу, касаясь обнаженной кожи Энджи. Он так спокойно спит, раскинувшись на моей кровати, его чертовы длинные ноги приманили меня... и я лег тоже. Лег рядом... наверное, он все-таки не спит. Он не может спать, он же упырь. Или может? Я не могу понять, ведь он так ровно дышит... я снова прикасаюсь к его груди и вздрагиваю. Ты... любишь меня, Ангел. Ты хочешь меня. И ты спишь. Но мне слишком страшно... на этих ледяных черных простынях.

_> > Ты пришел. Ты наконец-то явился. Прозрачные зеленые глаза бегают, боясь на мне остановиться. Я притворился спящим. Это совсем нетрудно, учитывая медленный метаболизм. Ты смелеешь, думая, что я отрубился. Забираешься в постель, холодные руки ложатся на мою грудь. Я подавил улыбку: в твоем взгляде слишком много вопросов, ты терзаешься, сомневаясь, вижу я десятый сон или нет. А я не вижу сны... Я смотрю на тебя. В упор, сквозь плотно сжатые веки. Я сын Нежити, малыш Ксавьер... приемный сын. А ты прекрасен. Не знаю зачем, но ты впервые улегся спать в чем мать родила. >> _

Я успокоился.

Ангел поднял голову, я не успел закричать в испуге... властно приложил к моему рту палец, а потом... чем дольше мы молчали, лежа рядом, тем больше накалялся воздух. Я не выдержал первым, поняв, что ему нужно мое согласие на... это. Но только когда в венах выгорела вся кровь, и я почувствовал опустошение, смог решиться. Понятия не имел, что должен был сделать, а потому улыбнулся, через силу... и медленно-медленно, мои ноги раздвинулись. Синие глаза озарились яркой вспышкой, а я подавил горький смешок. Ты этого ждал? Ну, конечно, этого. Но потом ты подвинулся ближе, прошептал мне на ухо, насколько я соблазнителен... и скептицизм с меня сполз. Я вспомнил все, что тобой было сделано. Для меня, ради меня... и устыдился своей неискренности. А ты укутал меня теплом жадных рук.

Я слишком долго тебя боялся, а сейчас словно проснулся от длинного кошмара, чтобы снова уснуть и увидеть другой сон... в котором я – не я. И тело не мое. Я стал до странности расслаблен и открыт. Ушел в какое-то ощущение наплевательства. Полного пофигизма. Да, глупо было предположить, что вампиры могут спать. И краешком сознания я знал это. Но все равно, все равно разделся и...

Всё так. Ты ведь меня не обманул. 

Ты должен был меня приманить, пугливую жертву. Твердый нажим губ нарисовал на мне рану. Она не кровоточит, просто очень болит, и я... я старался сдержаться. Но я стонал... Боже, как я стонал. С лица не сходила краска, от тела не отлипали твои руки...

Сегодня ты отнял меня у меня. А взамен подарил спокойствие, не сравнимое ни с чем.  
Величайший страх мой исчез, развеялся, пропал... был уничтожен... буквально. Растворился в острой боли. Ты обещал не навредить. Но твои пальцы, мягко блуждавшие по телу, предупредили... что ты нетерпелив, а я слишком девственен и дик.

Довольно пространно ты рассказал мне о своей любви...

В каждой клетке тебя я почувствовал свой пульс и свое дыхание. Ты прижимался так крепко, будто я все еще мог сбежать... или уйти от тебя, лишившись чувств. Я не сбегал. Я не хотел... Я хотел, чтоб ты продолжал... возбуждающе навалившись на меня сверху. В висках я услышал горячий стук, и невольно облизал пересохшие губы. Ты оказался неожиданно приятным грузом, твое жарко горящее тело, согревшее снаружи и изнутри... и ощущения, то странные, то просто сладкие. Саднящие и ритмичные. Твоего глубокого проникновения в меня...

Что ж. Я окончательно успокоился.

Этому покою предшествовала целая ночь твоих рваных вздохов и целая жизнь моего ужаса перед тобой. Или перед этим... безумием твоей плоти. Того, что ты мог сделать. Ты сделал... что ты сделал?

_> > Я открыл глаза. Медленно и осторожно я забрал тебя в объятья. Как ты мог отреагировать на то, что я не сплю? Старый ты закричал бы и ушел от меня в обморок. Новый ты, дрожащий, нагой и восхитительный, подался вперед, ко мне. С любопытством... с новым вопросом в глазах. Откуда я знал, что ты наконец-то готов к близости? Я прочитал в дразнящих изгибах губ... они раскрылись мне, впервые, о да, впервые... может, ты напился? Я поймал в твоем дыхании алкоголь и полынь, но ты приманил меня сдержанной, стеснительной улыбкой. Ты хорошо осознавал, что делаешь... хотя в глазах еще читались отголоски испуга. Но все равно. Ты отдался мне. И то, что ты предложил, я постарался забрать как можно нежнее. >> _

Внутри разливается тепло и приятная лень. Ничего больше не хочется, даже спать. Ты взял меня... что чувствовали другие такие же до меня? Я жадно ловлю твое внимание сейчас, я боюсь, что теперь, преодолев последний рубеж, ты отвернешься, я стану просто неинтересен. Но ты блаженно прикрываешь глаза, в твоей руке моя рука, ты тихо дышишь... кажется, потратил все силы. В твоем тонком, ничего не весящем теле их много быть и не могло. Черт, что же я чувствую...

\- Хочешь еще?

\- Что?

\- Секс. Ксавьер? 

\- Господи...

\- Нет здесь Господа, только я. Я видел твои глаза и купавшееся в них наслаждение, ты пытался все скрыть, но твое тело бесстыже выдало сладкую тайну. Я слизал и высосал ее из тебя всю, несмотря на сопротивление. И не красней, ты был прекрасен, когда кончал. Так хочешь еще? - он провел пальцами по моему бедру... вполне невинно. Я снова чувствую дрожь. Налетает тревога, что-то не так, во мне что-то неправильно. Почему я хочу? А я ведь хочу. Сделай это снова... наполни меня собой. Только вслух я не скажу, мне слишком стыдно, слишком жарко...

_> > Я снова привлек тебя к себе. Мой маленький удав... мой... только мой. Где-то в доме спит твоя матушка, но она мне не помеха. Где-то недалеко мирно отдыхает твой повар. Он, наверное, рад за нас. Думает «ну слава аду, он трахнул хозяина, голова больше болеть не будет...» Грубовато, но факт. А я люблю тебя... люблю. Кси... снежная красота, холодная красота... редкое наслаждение. Не знаю, что будет с нами дальше, и какой отпечаток ты будешь носить после всего, что мы сегодня сделали... но без тебя я не жилец. _

_Поцеловал твой затылок, утопая в густых волосах. Они как мягкое золото... и весь ты как драгоценность. Руки опять смыкаются вокруг твоих манящих бедер, и я настойчиво подбираюсь ближе. Ты не воспротивишься? Нет, ты льнешь ко мне, в тесный плен, убийство, до искрящейся тьмы в глазах... где ты был раньше? Предатель... но я не смею сделать тебе больно. Если только чуть-чуть... слышу твой новый жалобный стон и успокаиваюсь. Ты действительно мой. Целую твою выгнутую спину, машинально слизывая с тебя соленый пот, и ослабляю хватку. >>_

\- Ангел...

\- М-мм?

\- Нет, ничего, - я тихо вздохнул. - Кто ты теперь?

\- Твой любовник. А кем ты хочешь, чтобы был?

Но я не могу сейчас думать, ты выключил во мне все мысли, кроме одной... и ты ее знаешь. Ты отвечаешь за меня. Тихо-тихо, чтоб только пепел, оставшийся от крови, услышал.

\- Нас разорвали пополам. Нас убили и разбросали две части по свету, чтобы мы никогда не встретились и никогда не воскресли. Мы больше не станем единым целым. Срок вышел, много времени утекло – мы перестали быть похожи на половины. Мы много раз умирали и возрождались. Раздельно, всегда раздельно, - он заключил меня в крепкие объятья и сам вздохнул. - Я выстроил заново этот мостик. Кем ты хочешь быть для меня... реши по дороге. На середине пути мы встретимся.

\- Но ты же... упырь? - я смотрю беспомощно в слишком серьезные глаза, слишком глубокие, слишком... твои. Выражение меняется.

_«Однажды мое сердце просто перестало биться»._

_«Не спрашивай... это личное. Ты-то меня не любишь! И я для тебя – никто. Просто прохожий, сбитый на дороге...»_

И всё, теперь всё. Я задыхаюсь от слез, от стыда, от воспоминания о былом бесчувствии, а тело вампира, по своей воле отказавшегося быть человеком, грубо прижимает меня к постели и насильно уносит в центр водоворота, через тонкую черту боли... чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу, где-то там, за границей небесной сферы.

\- Ты ошибаешься. Я люблю тебя, - произносит моя вина и понуро опускает голову.

Его сердце кивает, но отворачивается. Здесь нельзя кричать, здесь не разрешен даже вздох. И я в молчании умираю от своей муки, и жду... жду, жду...

А вместо ответа он, сжалившись, вытягивает меня из этой бездны, и я лежу поперек кровати, слабо хватая ртом воздух, я будто проснулся... или вынырнул из глубокой воды. Какое же это удовольствие... просто дышать. Он смотрит и улыбается, лежа на мне, подперев голову руками. Он обнажен, я обнажен. А внутри я чувствую... черт.

\- Я простил. Давно простил, - улыбка Ангела становится лукавой и что-то обещающей, но привычная краска больше не желает покрывать щеки, он гладит меня кончиками пальцев, по-хозяйски, гладит пупок, гладит мою раздразненную близостью крайнюю плоть, и гладит все, что между. А потом тянется вниз, нетерпеливо высунув кончик языка, блестящие волосы ползут по моему телу, останавливаются, и его кровавые губы обхватывают мой... бллин, хватит, не получается стесняться. Я твой, бери у меня, что хочешь. 

Но вслух я почему-то сказал совсем не это:

\- Будешь снова моей половиной.


	18. Daydreams and nightmares

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

_Что за сны я видел ночью._

Проснулся на резком вдохе, постель рядом пуста. Секунду сердце не бьется, заспанные глаза широко раскрывает ужас... и на плечо ложится рука, а немного лукавый голос шепчет:

\- С добрым утром, соня. Ты «ласково» зажимал в ладони, пока спал, один мой орган... он сейчас немного болит. Но я не в претензии.

Ошарашенный, я густо краснею, а он ходит по комнате, негромко смеясь и даже не думая одеваться. И я украдкой начинаю любоваться им, открывающим шторы, наливающим в стакан воды, протягивающим его мне вместе с таблеткой аскорбинки... знакомо склонившим голову набок. Кажется, я научился понимать каждый жест. _«Смотри, смотри. Это все только твое...»_

И я продолжаю смотреть, распрощавшись с опаской и стеснением. Пожалуй, большинство людей нашло бы тебя излишне худощавым для мужчины... хм, но это значит, что у них всех дурной вкус. Солнце приятно золотит голую кожу, и сейчас ты совсем не похож на вампира, живой и теплый. Жмуришься, закрываясь пальцами от света, твой бледный профиль так четко проступает на фоне растрепанных иссиня-черных волос... я влюблен в твою фигуру, хищник, ты знаешь? Знаешь...

_> > Он неожиданно поймал меня за руки и приложил их к своим бедрам. Смотрит сияющим взглядом... застенчиво немного. Ксавьер? Это совсем на тебя не похоже. Неужели ты так мог перемениться за одну ночь? >>_

\- Андж, то, что ты рассказал о разорванных половинах – правда?

\- Да.

\- А как ты узнал... - я замялся, чувствуя, что это не самая подходящая тема после бурно проведенной ночи, - ну... что это именно я?

Ангел поморщился:

\- Считай, что у меня третий глаз вырос. Вижу всякие наркоманские вещи, не видные простым людям. Также вижу даже то, чего нет – например, нимб вокруг твоей круглой мордашки.

\- Ну Энджи!

\- Я за завтраком расскажу, ладно? - он куснул меня за щеку и неслышно опустился на колени. - Черт, я совсем забыл. Какой совместный завтрак... матушка. Она ждет тебя. Пора одеваться.

\- Не спеши. За последние три дня я почувствовал слишком сильную зависимость от тебя. Не представляю, как буду уезжать на работу без тебя... а потом еще вечером дома – она. И снова без тебя, - я закатил глаза, испытывая резкое желание погладить голову коленопреклоненного вампира и зарыться пальцами в эти черные волосы. - Лучше бы ее не было. Тисс всю жизнь пыталась сделать из меня правоверного еврея. Ангел... - я секунду боролся с робостью, - а твоя мама? Прости, или...

\- Прорвало же тебя на вопросы, - проворчал Энджи. - А раньше, значит, неинтересно было? Нет у меня никого, только ты, Ксавьер. Фамилия у меня Инститорис, если тебе это о чем-то скажет. Родителей я не знал, так что кто меня такого хорошего родил, одному Богу известно. Всю жизнь прожил с... - он встал, нервно улыбнувшись. Печенкой, болевшей до вчерашнего дня, а теперь захлебнувшейся от любви, я понял, что продолжения не услышу.

 

****

/ mirror of mind – Angel /

В церкви холодно. Ветер задумчиво шуршит, гоняя мусор под пустыми скамьями. Мерцание двух желтоватых огарков свечей едва разгоняет мрак у алтаря. Там лежит открытый гроб. Свежая черная краска смешивается с запахом дерева... и с запахом крови. Взгляд слишком затуманен слезами, я не вижу, кто там покоится. Мне и незачем...

Восковая бледность украшала его лицо еще при жизни, придавая немного вычурной, кукольной красоты, которую Демон успешно компенсировал холодными глазами невозможного оттенка. Сейчас они закрыты. И только память... ужасное свойство памяти цепляться за самое дорогое уничтожает. С криками, рыдая, хаотично царапая за сердце, как беспорядочные мазки кистью безумного художника, воссоздает... заставляет прогонять через меня снова сцену смерти, агонию, грязные ругательства убийц, быстрые взмахи ножом, вырванные куски плоти, которые они унесли с собой... Брат, лежавший на багряном снегу, навзничь. Угасавший медленно, от внутренних кровотечений, от широкого кровоизлияния в живот, где не хватало... не хватало... дьявол, хватит!

Ди... которого я перевернул, и чьи зрачки, широко раскрытые, были так же спокойны и холодны, как и всегда. Демон посмотрел на меня в последний раз. Фиолетовые глаза взрывались болью, прижигали, взывая ко мне, взывая к мести, властно приказывали и умоляли не забыть, глаза, что попрощались, устремившись туда, откуда пришли... к адову пламени. Я дрожащей рукой провел по векам, закрывая их, встал на подгибающиеся ноги и пошел прочь. Я сутки блуждал вне дома, пытаясь все забыть, сжимая сердце в стальном кулаке, желая себе смерти. А потом, когда она, эта смерть, пришла - испугался...

Я выгнал память прочь. Картины пропали в ночи вместе со слезами, взгляд прояснился, а боль притупилась. Я снова вижу только алтарь. Лицо Демона в гробу слишком прекрасно, чтобы принадлежать мертвому, я не верю в его гибель, то есть не верил бы... Но погребального савана нет, на брате черная рубашка, она расстегнута почти вся, великолепный тонкий шелк блестит, открывая томительной красоты тело. . Оно безупречно, на нем нет ни шрамов, ни швов... Только от левого бедра и до груди косой кровавой линией вырезана... надпись... „Radical”.

Я долго стоял на коленях перед алтарем. Я молился Богу, Демону, молился и тихо ненавидел первого, и старался не смотреть больше на второго, только слезы лились ручьями, а слова молитвы становились все более страшными и походили на проклятья.

На рассвете я вышел из церкви. В рукаве прятался нож, на черном лезвии скопилась несвертываемая кровь, в чернеющем сердце копился яд...

„Radical”. Странная надпись.

Через семь лет я вырежу на себе такую же.

* * *

Ангел очнулся. Кожа на животе заныла, порез сильно кровоточил, давил и напоминал.

_> > Да. Я написал это перед тем, как попасть в руки Кси. Я убегал от озверевших вампиров, я просто хотел уничтожить их знак, я почти не думал, что вырезал. Я вновь тревожил твою душу. Прости. Я не завершил дело мщения, я убил не всех, кто тебя отнял у меня. Демон, мой Демон... это ревность, я знаю. Ты любил только меня, и ты не ждал удара в спину, сердечного предательства, этой чертовой любви к золотоволосому мальчишке. Но я найду последнего убийцу, клянусь, найду скоро. Твоя кровь упокоится, перестанет выступать на мне, позволит остаться с Ксавьером. Не терзай меня, я посвятил тебе всю жизнь и заслужил один короткий день ничем не омраченного счастья. >>_

\- Ксюня, можно мне бинт? - глухо попросил Энджи. - Только не тревожься, это царапина.

\- Не в первый раз уже. «Царапина», как же, - я заставил его убрать руки с живота и как мог бережно промокнул кровавые пятна. Хотя меня трясло. - На тебе любой порез заживает считанные секунды, любой, я сам видел. Но не этот. Ты не хотел показывать тогда, а сейчас не хочешь говорить. Но я вижу... это слово. Что в нем?

\- Мое несладкое прошлое, - Ангел разыскал свои чудесные кожаные штаны и натянул на голое тело, как всегда. - Я не готов говорить, родной.

\- А когда?

\- Дай мне время. Ты все узнаешь. Я... ведь я никуда не денусь, - он забрался обратно на кровать, грустновато поднял уголки рта, послав мне воздушный поцелуй. Смотреть в его чертовы глаза без дна можно весь остаток жизни...

И я, смирившись, поплелся на поздний завтрак. За столом уже сидела мать. Судя по всему, она плохо спала. По деревянному выражению лица Жерара нетрудно было догадаться, что мою записку он нашел. Однако понадобилось две перемены блюд и натянутое молчание Тисс, чтобы я понял – записку нашел не один лишь повар.


	19. Aftermaths

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

Первую минуту после своего неприятного открытия я чувствовал такой выброс адреналина, что готов был подраться с любым, кто скажет хоть слово поперек. Но Жерар чинно резал мясо и разливал напитки, мать шумно вздыхала и рассматривала серебряные столовые приборы с явным намерением стащить пару ложечек. Не думаю, что они сговорились против меня, это было бы верхом идиотизма. Скорее, предположу, что каждый из них хочет поговорить со мной с глазу на глаз на одну, очень щекотливую тему. Но если внимание повара к моей только начавшейся интимной жизни понятно и логично, то от Тисс я не прочь сбежать на работу, и как можно скорее.

Жерар принес последнюю перемену блюд, сок и мороженое. Мать смотрит на это варварское изобилие, хмыкает и изрекает:

\- У тебя здесь все прям как в лучших замках старой французской знати. И повар – настоящий вышколенный мажордом, и столовая размером со стадион, канделябры, живые цветы... да и шампанское по утрам пьют только аристократы.

\- А также дегенераты, - перебил я довольно неприязненным тоном. - Да, черт возьми, я не лопаю на кухне яичницу за грязным столом, заваленным горами немытой посуды, и не давлюсь второпях хлопьями с молоком, сидя перед теликом, как привыкли в нашей семье... да и не только в нашей. Я изящно гроблю здоровье спиртным и предаюсь чревоугодию в трапезной, больше смахивающей на тронный зал, один в своем огромном особняке. И знаешь, мам, мне это нравится.

\- А я запрещаю, что ли? - вспыхнула Тисс. - Жизнь твоя, деньги твои, делай, что хочешь, только удивляюсь я... затворничеству этому. На дискотеки-вечеринки, небось, не ходишь?

\- Какие дискотеки, мама?! Я программист. И сетевой администратор.

\- А это не одно и то же?

\- Нет, бллин! Вечеринки – это для школьников, а я...

\- А ты как в детстве отказывался на улицу гулять выходить, так и сейчас нос от компьютера оторвать не можешь. Где ж ты пару себе нашел, а?

Отличный вопрос, блять. Она сверлит меня кошмарным инквизиторским взглядом, как будто знать может, что я ночью лишился девственности... и кто лишал, и как лишал, и... кровь невыносимо прилила к лицу, я все-таки не выдержал и потупился. Твержу себе, что в записке ни полусловом не было намека на характер моей любовной связи, но глаза матери... Ну откуда у меня дурацкое ощущение, будто она рентгеном пронизала мое тело, вскрыла каждый сантиметр кожи, которой касался Ангел... будто может прочесть по горячим следам, что со мной происходило. Не может, не может! Я накрутил себя, ни хрена она не знает, но нагло притворяется... меня пытается убедить, что знает.

\- Ну разумеется, - язвительно начал я парировать, - я уже далеко не такой невинный, как в день своего рождения. Да, я нашел себе пару не в клубе и не в баре, и, да-да, все у меня не как у людей. Нет, я не собирался тебе говорить что-либо об этом в ближайшее время, и ты меня не заставишь. Да, ты причиняешь мне некоторое неудобство своим присутствием, но я вижу тебя раз в полгода и согласен потерпеть. Нет, я не наглею, просто устал лицемерно улыбаться тебе в ответ, а в душе поскрипывать зубами. Отношения у нас никогда не были близки к совершенству, но я буду от всего сердца признателен, мама, если ты не произнесешь больше ни слова, а я спокойно доем свой дегенератский завтрак и уеду на работу.

Я щелкнул пальцами, и сияющий повар подлил мне еще вина. Допив и охмелев от собственной дерзости, я ушел вместе с ним на кухню, очень довольный собой. 

Ох, знал бы я, дурак, что совсем напрасно заткнул Тисс пасть в тот единственный раз, когда полезно было ее послушать...

* * *

_> > Я застыл в дурашливо-эротичной позе, молча созерцая маленькое чудо, а чудо, слегка охренев, созерцало меня. Тут было что рассматривать: на пороге спальни топтался восхитительный белокурый ребенок, почти подросток, молоко с медом... едва-едва пересек границу детства, большие чистые глаза мерцают в испуге, с каплей того восторженного интереса, который я... хм, вызывал всегда. За худенькими плечами рюкзак размером больше него, одет в черный комбинезон, кожа нежно-нежно белая с розовым отливом, а ротик красный... приоткрыт. Чего еще пожелать в приятные сюрпризы развратному вампиру вроде меня? Развратному вдвойне, малыш в столбняке стоял по одной весомой причине: я, не подозревая подвохов, все утро разгуливал по комнате полуголым, в своих расстегнутых кожаных штанах..._

_Но я прекратил его раздевать взглядом (с сожалением, признаюсь) и жестом предложил войти. Он спотыкается, забывая смотреть под ноги, летит вперед, а тяжелый рюкзак перевешивает... и вот, он растянулся на полу, окончательно растерянный. Я подошел и любезно подал ему руку, хочу помочь встать... но моя вызывающая полуобнаженка наводит на мальчишку еще больший ступор, он не может ни говорить, ни даже шевелиться. Я сел, наклонился пониже, накрывая его волной своих волос, и мягко прошептал на ушко: >>_

\- Ты в гости к Ксавьеру? Ты похож на его маленького братца. Я не маньяк-педофил, просто одеться забыл. Да и незачем мне было. Ну, поднимайся, нечего бояться.

_> > Но он поднимает только голову, смотрит испытующе в мое лицо, недоверчивый, диковатый и... милый. Удивительно похож на Кси. Пытается найти что-то в моих глазах, кажется, находит, и выдает дрожащим голоском: >>_

\- Я тебя видел. В аниме. Только тут ты круче...

_> > О Господи, еще один. Любитель японских мультиков. Ну точно, брат родной. Только что он тут забыл? И как смог через ворота пройти... и почему Ксавьер ушел, ничего не сказав? Не знал о возможном набеге или... Я отбросил вежливость и залез малому в голову. Самый простой и действенный, хоть и запрещенный приемчик. Итак, его зовут... >>_

\- Ману, - я поманил его к себе. - Раз ворвался без спросу в гости, будешь коротать время в компании вампиров.

\- Я не совсем без спросу, я маму предупредил, - пролепетал Мануэль, снимая рюкзак и аккуратно ставя возле кровати. - Приехал на двенадцатичасовом автобусе. У меня есть ключи. Ксавьер, я знаю, будет вечером, а я просто хотел... поиграть.

_> > И он кинулся к компьютеру, включать WÅT. Бля... чтоб я еще раз связался с современными шизанутыми тинэйджерами! Счастье еще, что Жерар так трепетно ко мне относится. Обшарил домашнюю библиотеку и спер для меня накануне стопку книг, иначе бы я помер от скуки. А этот молокосос... черт, такой облом! Они совсем офонарели со своими жужжащими железками. Или это я такой старый? Может, я что-то перестал понимать в жизни?_

_Безнадежно понаблюдал где-то с полчасика, как отпрыск рода Санктери самозабвенно режется в мочилово с орками, покачал головой, заполз обратно в постель и продолжил читать «Декамерон» Боккаччо. >>_

* * *

\- Жерар, мне такое снилось... Церковь, гроб, коленопреклоненный Ангел... какие-то тени, сгущающиеся по углам. А потом кровь, и красный... жуткий такой... не знаю, как назвать... призрак, восставший из этой крови. Из тела... м-мм... покойного, лежавшего в гробу, - я рассказывал тихо, скороговоркой, стараясь отвлечься от главного, что витало в голове. - Энджи все стоял и стоял на коленях, из его глаз капали... но не слезы, а тоже кровь. Потом в церкви совсем сгустилась тьма... образы смешались, не помню, что дальше. Я не осмелился ему рассказать, после того как... у него есть незаживающие раны на животе, и он отказывается признаваться, откуда и что это. Он... я немного боюсь его. Хотя это совсем не тот страх, что раньше.

Повар, флегматично мывший посуду, попросил передать ему из сковородки на плите лопатку, помыл и ее, а потом повернулся ко мне.

\- Он вампир, вы провели вместе ночь, тебе снилась кровь, все вполне связано, - вымолвил Жерар, вытирая руки о фартук. - Тайн бояться не надо, господин Анджелюс – твой персональный Сфинкс, хранитель множества мистичных артефактов, самый интересный из которых – он сам. Прими это как должное, ведь он любит тебя. Это божий дар, обращайся очень трепетно, тебе не сказать как повезло, он тебя выбрал. Он мечтал о тебе так, как не мечтают о воде в пустыне. Я знаю, о чем говорю, мессир, в Марокко стажировался в бытность свою переводчиком.

\- Странно, ты никогда не говорил мне...

\- Это не важно сейчас, верно? Что еще тебе снилось?

\- Больше ничего. Поспать мне, как ты наверно догадываешься, толком не удалось. А мы перешли на «ты»?

\- Ты вырос... стал мужчиной?

\- Мужчиной... - я хмыкнул. - То, чем я занимался, именуется у мужчин определенным словом. Очень обидным. И они бы меня мужиком после такого точно не назвали.

\- В глазах господина Анджелюса утопли авианосцы военно-морских сил Соединенных Штатов, сгорела нефть и сожглось все электричество. Могут ли названные тобой «мужчины» похвастать подобным арсеналом? Ты сам-то в его сапфировых омутах недолго побарахтался и пошел ко дну. Какой у него взгляд... - Жерар мечтательно посмотрел в потолок, - я не отважился ни разу даже касаться этой зачарованной синевы, боюсь становиться на кромку лезвия, боюсь ухнуть в бездну. Говорю ли я странные вещи, мессир? Ведь ты думаешь о том же самом.

Я думал о том же, в точности. И вынужден был согласиться. И все-таки, все-таки...

\- И все-таки это позорно. Греховно. Ужасно. Местами унизительно...

\- Ксавьер, не прячься в религии и самобичевании, хитрая и изворотливая, природа ведь не ищет себе оправданий. Она не знает морали, у нее есть только инстинкты и единственная цель – воспроизвести лучшее, что она уже отобрала. Она порой вытворяет безумные вещи... Но в минуты вдохновенного покоя у нее раскрываются крылья, и она летит в один небезызвестный сад, садится под знаменитым Деревом Познания... и лепит ангелов нового тысячелетия. Не вижу ничего плохого в том, что здесь, на земле, две величайшие гордости ее сердца встретились. А одному из них, играючи, природа сохранила имя, полностью раскрывающее сущность.

Я слишком изумляюсь и не могу подобрать ничего достойного в ответ. Маленький француз посмеивается и понижает голос:

\- Поверь мне... с женщинами ты такого не почувствуешь. Никогда.

\- Ты что, пробовал?! - вырывается у меня в шоке. Жерар хохочет, уже не стесняясь. 

\- А то! Бурная молодость, мессир. Или ты не веришь, что мне тоже было когда-то восемнадцать? Но мне не посчастливилось в свое время встретить достойного человека. Зато я стал поваром. И остался поэтом.

\- Но Бог... - я затравленно начал думать о той терпимости, которую проявляют к гомосексуалистам, в душе истово распиная и молясь для них о самых горячих местах в аду. - Я отлично помню ненавидящие лица, их не проймет никакая поэзия и красота, «кругом одни педерасты, достало, согнать их в гетто и сжечь» – все, что я смог прочесть. Да и особого эстетизма я не нахожу, а они уж точно искать не станут.

\- Ты меня, конечно, извини, но много ли эстетики в затраханной во все дыры женщине? Много ли моральности в ее блядстве? Много ли хорошего ты подумаешь об онанистах-извращенцах, подсматривающих за совокупляющимися анально парами, много ли естественности в самих этих парах? Я не священник, вещающий пастве о прелюбодеяниях, но, могу поклясться, ты подумал, как похож я сейчас на святого отца. Развращенность и сексуальные отклонения людей не зависят от их ориентации, мессир. И ориентация отклонением не является. И Бог, тот самый сущий везде, а не сошедший со страниц завравшихся религиозных книг, одобрит тебя, терзающегося сомнениями в своем «падении», а не самодовольного, вечно пьяного раздолбая, наплодившего четверых детей, которых не может прокормить. Он мирно разлагается на дне помойки, в которую опустил себя сам, отдавая все пособие по безработице на алименты. Он трахал, трахает и будет трахать только баб... и до гроба уверен будет в том, что он мужик. Но он дерьмо собачье, а не мужик. Истинно говорю тебе.

\- Сколько нового узнаю о любимом поваре за одно несчастное утро, - пробормотал я обескураженно. - За десять лет и четверти не заподозрил бы. И ты молчал!

\- Бесконечно молчать все равно не смог бы, сегодня меня прорвало. Это все господин Анджелюс твой. Язык он мне развязал.

\- Однако по поводу ориентации: я полагал, что я не...

\- Тут и думать нечего, мессир. Был ты холоден вовсе не от компьютера, а по высокоточному признаку. Но догадаться было трудно, пока вокруг ошивались девушки. А что теперь скажешь?

\- Мне же не с чем сравнивать! Сегодня был мой первый раз...  
Жерар прищурился:

\- Об этом мне известно как никому другому, Ксавьер. Но первый раз не означает только один раз за всю ночь.

\- Э-э-э... Неужели мужчины способны обсуждать подобное между собой?!

\- Наверное, нет, но если я святой отец, просто предположи еще чуть-чуть: что я твой духовник. Я не за интимными подробностями гоняюсь, господин, не вздумай предположить. Я стремлюсь облегчить твою душу. Нет никаких конкретных вопросов, просто скажи, что тебя до сих пор терзает. Ориентация оказалась нетрадиционная, пусть так, с этим можно жить. Что еще?

\- Похоже, что ничего, - у меня вырвался вздох. - Я пытаюсь смириться. Я никогда не воображал себя в роли главы семьи, чувствую свою мягкотелость... и тряпичность, наверное. Но в шаблоне, приклеенном, видимо, с детства, я готов был жить под каблуком у какой-нибудь стервы, и абсолютно не готов – любовником, даже для такого существа, как Энджи.

\- Ой, бред ты себе навыдумывал, Кси. Какая тряпичность? А мягкотелость?! Будь ты заурядным бесхребетным, Ангел нагнул бы тебя в первую же ночь, а затем ушел. А еще вероятнее – и не посмотрел бы вообще в твою сторону. Он же такой... такой...

\- Он сказал мне, что родился шлюхой.

\- Врёт.

\- Я был у него в борделе.

\- Определенно врёт.

\- Жерар! Он зарабатывал на жизнь на панели!

\- Так... Мессир, я чувствую, нутром, если угодно, большое несчастье раскололо его жизнь на «прошлое до» и «все, что было после». Он защищался такими... силовыми методами, пока боль немного не притупилась. Он не продажная тварь, ты сам видел, как «нужны» ему деньги. В мире, где все продается и покупается за них, он отдавал всем желающим свое тело, а взамен получал слабую надежду вновь обрести равновесие. Но он не шлюха, забудь ты это гнусное слово, он просто очень скрытный. И не переживай, что Ангел не раскрылся полностью, наберись терпения. Ему до сих пор больно. В минуты мучительных наплывов воспоминаний он язвит и делает больно тебе.

\- Откуда в тебе столько уверенности?

\- Я достаточно прожил, чтобы видеть вещи ясно, не обременяясь ненужными деталями. Поверишь старому, видавшему виды извращенцу? Я только рад поделиться с тобой своими глупыми измышлениями.

Особенная житейская мудрость... необъяснимому доверию к Жерару нашлось теперь объяснение, заглядываю повнимательнее в его черные глаза... и сам не верю, что говорю это:

\- Он взял меня трижды. И каждый раз брал так, будто утро не наступит, и он не успеет мне подарить все... удовольствие. У меня сводит камнем в паху от одного воспоминания. На мне нет места, которого бы не касался его язык... и губы. Он делал, что хотел... а хотел практически все. Он похож на дьявола... но вряд ли дьявол так обольстителен. Я боялся физического насилия над собой до обмороков, я боялся боли, синяков и еще чего похуже... а, проснувшись, рану ощутил только в голове. Мне стыдно. Но меня правда преследовали мысли о том, что... я использован. Я пассивен. Я... снизу. Я отгонял, а они возвращались. Смотрел на него, снова отгонял, снова они возвращались. И так все утро. Я люблю его, но меня с ума сводит ощущение какой-то низменной внутренней загрязненности.

\- Тебе дорого дался этот пресловутый первый раз. Психологически тяжело пережить и тяжело себя вынуть из лабиринта совести и порочащих мыслей. Но эти мысли – чистой воды софистика, нормы, насажденные извне, которые ты должен сломать и установить свои собственные. А совесть – как пес, насильно привязанный цепью к той самой морали общества. И шаблоны, шаблоны, всюду позорные шаблоны, ярлыки, в конце концов – Клеймо. Однако клеймо – прерогатива производителей, а ты не сошел с их массового конвейера. Но хватит сравнений, ближе к телу. Быть снизу – удел женщины, чувствовать себя ею хотя бы частично, будучи в шкуре мужика – радость сомнительная. Сами женщины протестуют против неравенства полов, но если им природа в явной форме указала, кто кого имеет в постели, то Бог дал широкое право поиметь мужчину в других сферах жизни. Что касается тебя и Ангела, то первое – доверь ему эту проблему, безбоязненно. Послушай, что он скажет. Ответ я предугадываю, но для тебя он пусть станет сюрпризом. А второе – твое тело довольно, прислушайся к нему. С непривычки новое блюдо кажется ему слишком пряным или слишком сладким. Но вкус распробован, и вечером ты захочешь добавки, мессир, - Жерар показал мне рукой на корзину с фруктами и выразительно улыбнулся, подмигнув.

\- И что б я без тебя делал, нянь?

\- А что я... Я простой человек с поваренной ложкой, и уважают меня в основном кастрюли. Ну, еще холодильник. Ты б лучше к психотерапевту своему сходил.

\- К этому страшному усатому дядьке?! Да я бы ни за что не признался, что переспал с парнем.

\- Веришь? Я тоже. Однако уже двенадцатый час, как бы тебя на работу выгнать... - француз лукаво подмигнул еще раз, взял щетку и отправился убирать в столовой. Выходя, обернулся. - Только не задерживайся сегодня, ладно?

А я и не смогу. Киваю ему. Иду в гараж и прокручиваю в голове последние слова. Вечером, вечером?.. Я ведь и сейчас не откажусь от... той трапезы в постели. Слишком пряной, слишком сладкой... молча глотаю слюнки и сажусь за руль. Фиг с ними, с дорожными патрульными, я пьян не от спиртного. Машина... благодаря ей я с тобой, Ангел.

Зачем-то проезжаю под окнами спальни, задираю голову, будто могу что-то увидеть, и слушаю свой же шепот.

\- Хочу тебя.

_> > «И я тебя», - страница книги переворачивается, понимаю, что ответил машинально, и прижимаю черные ногти к губам. >>_


	20. Сhange of scenery

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

Николь как ошпаренная нарезает круги около админки, но зайти почему-то не решается. Лицо у нее крайней степени озабоченности, по пятам за ней носится толпа испуганных ассистентов. Я стоически выношу этот балаган, сидя у сервера, стараюсь лишний раз даже не шевелиться. Я привидение, меня здесь нет, я вообще бот. Серверный бот, да. И вопроса в глазах Николь я не видел, поскольку у ботов и глаз-то нет. Так... сюда направляются неразлучные Сид и Морис (сейчас все видится совсем в другом свете – в мое измененное сознание закралась мысль, а не геи ли они? может, встречаются). К счастью, Никки тормозит их на полпути: все-таки Сид ее подчиненный и свободно разгуливать в рабочее время со своим корешем ему как-то не к лицу. Нет, ни черта не к счастью остановила, теперь они втроем направляются сюда. Бля...

\- Ксавьер, у меня важные новости, - вещает заместитель президента чуть придушенным голосом и нервно зыркает на меня. А что я? Я грызу печенье, запиваю горячими глотками из чашки с кофе и явно не намереваюсь волноваться. - Альфред желает перевести тебя в другой отдел. Идешь на повышение. Только согласие твоё нужно. Письменное. Набросаешь в служебной записке и заполнишь бланк на перевод.

Она поворачивается на каблуках, но уходить так скоро не спешит. Сид косится на серверный шкаф, я почти уверен, он вспоминает, кто на нем сидел на днях, свесив длинные ноги, а Морис... о-о, читаю по глазам, ему точно нужно несколько уколов в зад, клизма и успокаивающие анальные свечи на десерт. Мой мозг лихорадочно скрипит, соображая... Когда-то Морис привел меня в корпорацию прямиком из колледжа. А я даже никогда не задумывался, какая у него может быть заинтересованность во мне. Попытки задеть меня за живое, язвительные замечания, презрительные взгляды... Я постоянно был в центре его внимания. Но если учесть, что сначала я был несовершеннолетним, то он не делал резких движений, чтобы не загреметь за решетку, это логично. Никаких поползновений... Ну а потом? Расхотел? Или я все себе придумываю? Ладно, фиг с ним. Почему же Никки топчется...

\- Ты ничего не скажешь? - не выдерживает она.

\- Я подумаю, - роняю я нехотя, надкусывая еще одно печенье. - Прежде всего, подумаю над тем, куда меня еще переводить, если я начальник системного отдела?

\- У нас открылся новый филиал в Майями. Альфред хочет, чтобы ты возглавил его.

\- Как возглавил?! Я же...

\- Это полностью IT филиал, там сидят одни программисты. Программистами ты еще не командовал, всё сеткой да интернетом заведовал. С нового квартала мы переходим на разработку собственного программного обеспечения, у тебя есть возможность проявить ранее неизвестные нам способности. Мы уже присмотрели тебе особняк на побережье.

\- Я из Нью-Йорка ни ногой! Хотя...

Неожиданно представил себя нагишом в прохладной морской воде, ночью, в... в железных объятьях у Ангела. Какой-нибудь дикий заброшенный пляж, луна, ни души вокруг... нет, зачем целый пляж, искупаться в заливе в сорока метрах от дома, на песке потрескивает костер, Жерар делает барбекю... нет, к чертям барбекю, поперек горла все американское, лучше настоящий грузинский шашлык. И мой вампир вонзает клыки в сочное мясо, а я содрогаюсь, потому что... ну потому что он все такой же опасный и хищный. И не совсем мой. Но он ходит по воде. Его тело серебрится на лунной дорожке. И он берет меня с собой. И смеется, рассказывая, как трудно быть дьяволом, когда тебя любит Бог, за нами плывут стайки зачарованных рыб, и даже волны самой Атлантики прислушиваются к его голосу... 

Черт, я замечтался – резкий тон Николь вывел меня из сладкого помешательства:

\- Никто не требует от тебя немедленного согласия. Приступать к работе необходимо через три недели, а через три дня Альфреду нужен твой ответ. Зайди ко мне в обед, обсудим детали. Сид, выдай мистеру Санктери бланки. Морис, поставьте на них свою подпись.

\- Заранее?!

\- Морис, вам непонятен смысл распоряжения?

Она меня развеселила. Морис окатывает ненавидящим взглядом бумаги, но уже поздно – похоже, птичка улетает из гнездышка. От росчерка его пера меня едва не передергивает. Подозрительная парочка (голубков или не голубков?!) наконец-то уходит, Никки замыкает шествие, постоянно оглядываясь. Я подойду, обязательно подойду, только дайте пять минут тишины.

* * *

_> > В какой-то момент я понял, что сидеть взаперти невмоготу, что щелканье мышки и визги Ману ужасно действуют на нервы, и что перспектива попасться на глаза матушке Тисс не только больше не пугает, но приносит некое злорадное удовлетворение. Представляю, идет она из ванны, укутанная в махровый халат, а навстречу бледное исчадие ада с красной ухмылкой на пол-лица и развевающимся покрывалом черных волос... Белоснежка-вампирелла или как это правильно назвать? >>_

\- Слышь, принеси чего-нибудь пожрать? - брякнул Мануэль неожиданно, оторвав задницу от стула. 

_> > И как он заметил, что я ухожу? По спине бежит неприятный холодок, но я киваю и на цыпочках покидаю комнату. Сравнивать братьев глупо, но Ксавьер богоподобен, а этот... хм. Может, с возрастом ума прибавится._

_Бесконечная череда коридоров и лестниц, ленивые мысли о красной погибели в душе, рассматривание твердых, похожих на нефрит, ногтей и даже тихая, немного чванливая гордость за то, что я у Кси такой красивый и ухоженный. Но смешные самовлюбленные мысли бросаются врассыпную в ужасе, когда я останавливаюсь на мгновение у зеркала, понимая, что заметил краем глаза в нем... себя?! Мелькание лица, неподвижной восковой маски, красные полосы крови, расплывающиеся в стороны, и кусочки льда, разбросанные... где? Часто моргаю, не понимая, что могло возникнуть в черном провале, так глубоко во мне или вовне._

_Иллюзия пропала еще быстрее, чем появилась, а я прошел мимо. Не собираюсь искушать судьбу и смотреть туда снова. Но не покидало ощущение, что в холодной поверхности из стекла и металла что-то застряло. Что-то чуждое этому дому и принадлежащее мне. Я не хочу сейчас проверять, даже думать не хочу. Но на кухню, обворовывать холодильник для Мануэля, тоже не пойду. Подвал... и древнеримский клинок... и пара энциклопедий по лингвистике из обширной библиотеки Ксавьера – вот что мне сейчас интересно._

_Пожалуй, начну с подвала. >>_

Пронзительно трезвонит телефон. Мои округлившиеся глаза смотрят на допотопный телефонный аппарат, одиноко верещащий в темноте серверной пристройки, потому что там больше ничего нет. Телефон, за два года зазвонивший в первый раз. Кто это может быть? Внутри компании со мной связываются посредством чата, Жерар звонит только на мобильный и старается не беспокоить на работе вообще. Тогда... Ангел?

Я бросился со всех ног, предвкушая его насмешливый, проникающий под кожу бас, но...

\- Здравствуйте, Ксавьер. Сэр... вас тревожит начальник морга округа Верхний Ист-сайд. Мне очень жаль, но я вынужден попросить вас приехать на опознание.

\- К-какое опознание?!

\- Тела мужчины. При нем найдена только фотокарточка с вашим портретом. Прошу вас, - голос был очень грустным и усталым, - приезжайте так быстро, как сможете.


	21. Cunning conspiracy

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

Ангел убил кого-то?! Жерара? А при чем тут тогда фотокарточка? У кого может быть моё фото? Что за бред? Это розыгрыш?

Я стою весь в холодном поту, жужжание серверов заполняет пустоту, воцарившуюся в голове, и нервно стискиваю в руках какой-то провод. Он мягко пульсирует светом сквозь пальцы. Черт! Черт, черт, черт! Я ведь только... только-только... почувствовал себя счастливым.

_> > Я разобрал отдельные слова запутанной надписи, которые никак не желали складываться в предложения, и прилег отдохнуть в сундук, когда красная смерть прошла сквозь стену подвала, откинула капюшон с лица и спокойно произнесла:_

_«Он плачет в своем стеклянном небоскребе. Прижигает меня слезами. Ты нужен ему. Сейчас. Никто кроме тебя не справится с его болью и растерянностью... Стой! Человечьим транспортом не успеешь. Разворачивай крылья. Да, Энджи, сегодня я дарю тебе их. Еще постой! Возьми с собой этот старый кинжал...» >>_

Поплелся к Николь. Не мешкая, объяснюсь и поеду в морг, Господи. Путь пролегает мимо конференц-зала, там, кажется, заседание руководства. Шум такой... неприятный. Но чем ближе я подхожу, тем яснее слышу, что шум производит один-единственный человек, постоянно повторяющий мое имя. Морис. Так-так...

Дверь замечательно приоткрыта, в эту щель меня не увидеть, зато прекрасно видно, что топ-менеджер корпорации вытирает грязные ботинки о полированный стол стоимостью с небольшую банановую республику, отчаянно жестикулируя и ругаясь:

\- А когда все закончится, и эта уродливая корова вылетит на улицу вместе с безродным директором цирка, я возьму управление на себя, и тогда посмотрим, кто тут будет, как собачка, тявкать и ластиться. Эти подачки у меня уже вот где! - он показал на потолок и смачно сплюнул. - Сид, скольких мы уже подкупили?

\- Шесть из десяти в совете директоров, и двух сенаторов, которых мы финансировали на предыдущей избирательной компании.

\- Мало! Слишком мало! Работай, что ли, поинтенсивнее, чтоб я не успевал тебя за зад ущипнуть, - он гадко хихикнул. - Слушай-ка... а на вечер все готово?

\- Отряд мокрушников прибудет согласно приказу в семь, отборные уголовники. И мастер поджогов с ними, всё, как ты просил, - Сид заметно помрачнел. - Но я по-прежнему против. Ты ведь рехнулся с горя, не отрицай этого. Зачем поджигать дом, если можно просто похитить его хозяина? А лучше, конечно, вообще не делать глупостей. Оставил бы ты их в покое.

\- Мне не понравился тот долговязый тип, который приходил с ним на работу позавчера. Считай, что я хочу его убрать таким неизящным способом.

\- Они что, по-твоему, живут вместе?!

\- Не знаю, как днем, но ночью они вместе, и ох как им хорошо вместе, - ухмылка Мориса стала похабной и одновременно злой. - Устроим красный фейерверк. Небольшой прощальный подарок Ксюнечке.

И в этот момент в голове у меня что-то перемкнуло, я еле сдержался, чтобы не ворваться туда и не свернуть ублюдку шею. Весь трясясь от ярости, заставил себя отойти к другой двери и отдышаться. Колени не сгибались, перед глазами фиолетовым пятном маячила эта отвратительная рожа. Все бесы ада кажутся милее ее. Бляяяяя, в какое дерьмо мне «посчастливилось» сунуться! Морис... Морис! Электрический стул по тебе плачет. Я... я попрошу Ангела убить тебя. 

Возникший образ с синими глазами успокоил меня, мысли немного прояснились. Стоять тут дальше опасно, в любой момент негодяи выйдут из конференц-зала. Я постучался в кабинет напротив, меня ждали – дверь распахнулась, и Николь буквально втащила меня к себе. Щелчок провернувшегося замка успокоил окончательно, по крайней мере, без приглашения сюда никто не нагрянет.

\- Кси? На тебе лица нет, - беспокойно замечает Никки и протягивает мне пачку Pall Mall. 

Глубоко затянувшись, я прохрипел:

\- Говори тише. Твоя комната вообще прослушивается?

\- Этаж опутан видеокамерами и микрофонами, но в родном кабинете я «жучков» удачно потравила дихлофосом, - она фыркнула. - Рассказывай, что стряслось, если, конечно, не потерял еще доверия.

\- А в конференц-зале прослушивание есть? - я насторожился.

\- Нет, и не было, и звукоизоляция отличная. Наши начальники там делятся секретами, как-никак, и утечка информации может стоить им должности.

\- Только дверки им за собой надо поплотнее захлопывать, если уж пошептаться пришли, - пробормотал я, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к Николь. - Видишь ли, я случайно мимо проходил... нечаянно услышал и совсем уж не специально запомнил. Собрал такой компромат, который кое-кому будет стоить не должности, а гениталий.

* * *

_> > Я заново учусь дыханию, в крови чистый озон, тело воспламенилось и медленно горит в ультрафиолетовых лучах. Крылья, что на земле были ужасно тяжелы, рассекают воздух мягко и бесшумно, черные перья отливают холодным серебром. Был ли я ангелом? Ответа нет, но красная смерть следует за мной с таинственной усмешкой, неподвижно застывшей на устах, а ее крылья похожи на рваную вуаль._

_«Здесь, - она указала мне взлетно-посадочную площадку для вертолетов на крыше здания. - За тобой мне к людям не пойти, кроме того, я слишком устала, солнце лишает сил. Я усну на острие твоего меча. Теперь можешь спрятать крылья, никто их не увидит, пока ты не разрешишь»._

_«Устала? Разве ты не... всесильна? - сам понимаю, как глуп мой вопрос. - Зачем же ты летела со мной?»_

_«Хотела полюбоваться тобой в небе, Эндж», - смерть с деланным равнодушием кивнула моему удивлению и скрылась в узких ножнах. Однако кончик красной вуали остался торчать наружу. Я обернул его вокруг рукояти клинка и шагнул в шахту лифта. >>_

\- Морис... вот так хренов сукин сын. Я не знаю, что предпринять, - хмуро прошептала Никки. - Альфред не способен ни на что после того неприятного инцидента с разбитым окном, полиции нам предъявить абсолютно нечего, вещественных доказательств готовящейся диверсии нет, за одно намерение не сажают, а тебе, не достигшему двадцати одного года, просто не поверят. Странные намеки на переворот в корпорации настораживают, но мне придется просто принять их к сведению и постараться поймать Мориса на горячем. У тебя лично причин убиваться пока не возникло, ведь ты предупрежден... а значит, вооружен. Жди вечера, готовь засаду. Против силы иногда не помогает ничего, кроме ответной грубой силы. Как сам думаешь? 

\- Что у тебя с губами? 

Никки отмахнулась:

\- Нашел о чем спросить! После всего, что я услышала... искусала я их, ясно?

\- А все-таки?

\- Об одном мерзавце я мечтаю, милый, вот и кусаю губы. Кусаю сильно, потому что, он, мерзавец этот, принадлежит тебе.

Я вздрогнул, пронзенный одновременно ревностью и жуткими подозрениями.

\- Ангел?! Ты с ним...

\- Нет. Напилась в тот вечер джина и уснула крепко, как маленькая девочка. А он домой пошел, к тебе.

\- А мне он сказал...

\- А тебе он сказал то, что должен был. Не за красивые глаза же тебя надо было вернуть на работу. Но на деле... все так и вышло. Я бы продалась в рабство за эти глаза, да кому я нужна...

Дальше я не слушал. Зачем он мне солгал? Чувствую, как краснеют щеки и подступают слезы. Снова. Я сдался, я доверился. Может ли он лгать еще? Он причинил мне столько боли «изменой», а теперь оказывается, что ничего не было?! И я даже не могу порадоваться, в горле комок застрял, и так колет... дрянной упырь. А теперь еще угроза пожара, похищения...

\- Дьявол! Я совсем забыл! Ник, помимо сомнительных приключений на дому, мне предстоит увеселительная прогулка в морг. Я шел отпроситься. 

\- Ты что, смерти моей хочешь? Не издеваешься?! Ксавьер... - она заикнулась, покрываясь испариной. - Точно не шутишь? Правда? Тебе ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО нужно в морг? Но зачем?!

Сил никаких нет! Я двадцать раз повторил «не знаю» и свалил. В конференц-зале давно тихо и пусто, меня аж досада взяла. А так хотелось перед уходом оторвать Морису яйца... 

С сожалением прибегаю в админку забрать сумку и застаю там... кто угадает? Ну конечно, с перегретого серверного шкафа свисают длинные-длинные ноги чертового «мерзавца», по которому сохнет Николь (и если бы только Николь!). Одет он в самые рваные лохмотья, которые только способна изобразить человеческая фантазия, и выглядит в этом тряпье сексуальнее целого порнопортала. Где здесь выход? Хотя зачем мне выход, я сам захотел с ним быть.

Он спустился с сервера с грацией большой кошки и, наверное, замурлыкал бы, если бы не мое злобное лицо.

\- Какого хрена ты тут делаешь, Эндж?

\- Не говори со мной в таком тоне.

\- Отвечай!

Он меряет меня укоризненным взглядом и достает из лохмотьев какой-то обтянутый кожей прут. Тьфу, бллин, совсем я ослеп, это длинный кинжал. Где он его взял? Вынимает из ножен, садится в уголок и принимается что-то рассматривать.

\- Эй, к тебе обращаются!

\- Да пошел ты со своими тараканами в башке, - проговорил он тихо, водя тонкими пальцами по острию клинка и (мне стыдно) ужасно этим возбуждая. - Я соскучился по тебе и вот, я здесь. Мне тысячи причин и предлогов, чтоб явиться, не надо, достаточно одной – этой.

\- Ты кого-нибудь убил?

Брови Ангела взлетели вверх.

\- Нет, - но голос остался спокойным и чистым.

Я замолчал. Неужели его не разбирает любопытство, и он не поинтересуется, почему я задал этот вопрос? Мне бы такую выдержку...

\- Я должен ехать.

\- Я знаю.

\- В морг!

\- Я знаю!

\- Откуда?!

Энджи, наконец, оторвал глаза от своей металлической игрушки и поднялся. Во весь свой чертов рост. И почему я все время сравниваю его с чертом? Идет ко мне... так, как ходит только он. Знаю, бред, но кровь во мне замерзает, сердце останавливается, дыхание замирает, и я просто смотрю в сотню раз замедленный фильм, в котором воздух вокруг него накаляется и начинает светиться... обтекает его. И все это видят, вот что бесит. Я как дурак приклеился глазами к твоим рукам в широких черных рукавах из шелка. Ткань скользит по твоей коже так... нежно и трепетно. И твои средневековые лохмотья, я вынужден признать, красивее блевотных футболок, джемперов и даже строгих костюмов.

\- Прости меня, малыш, - так странно и одновременно привычно слышать его тяжелый шепот и прикосновение губ к уху. В крови просыпается нездоровое волнение, но я не могу позволить ему захватить себя. - Трудно сказать, за что ты в первую очередь свернешь мне шею, но, пожалуйста, давай позже. После того, как я разберусь с выродками, что оставляют на твоих щеках следы от слез.

И он понес меня вместе с сумкой на автостоянку. На обманчиво-хрупком плече меня одолевают совсем уж идиотские мысли. Почему, ну почему я связался с парнем из преисподней? И почему, Ангел, ты кажешься таким хорошим? Пороки ведь должны отталкивать. В лифте с нами едут почтенные счетоводы, и у них не хватает воли, чтобы отвести взгляды, перестать пялиться на твой профиль с немного выступающими вперед клыками.

\- Ничего пороки не должны. И бухгалтера такие же люди, как и все, - вампир усаживается за руль и, дурачась, сталкивает меня на заднее сиденье. - Я не знаю, где морг, но по запаху тухлятины сориентируюсь, не беспокойся. А ты отдохни пока, полежи. И заодно поделись по дороге ассоциациями, всплывающими в голове при слове «Мануэль».


	22. Twice dead

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

_> > Итак, ты ничего не знал. Но твоя бурная реакция настораживает. Между строк ругани на мать, утаившей приезд Ману, я услышал бешеную ревность. Свихнуться можно. Ревновать меня к младшему брату, которого я в первый раз в жизни увидел?! Но это так на тебя похоже... >>_

\- Я сидел с ним вдвоем полдня взаперти, в твоей комнате, - едко заметил Энджи, проезжая на красный свет. - Он довольно симпатичный для своего возраста, длинноволосый... на тебя смахивает. Он застал меня лежащим на кровати в неприличной позе и всласть налюбовался моим голым торсом. Он был так восхищен, что у меня даже мелькнула мысль его соблазнить. Ну? Я достаточно подлил масла в огонь? А теперь расслабься, потому что глупости доведут тебя до морга быстрее, чем довезу я.

У меня не нашлось ничего, чем можно было бы отпарировать такую циничную насмешку, я проглотил обиду и просто сказал:

\- Ману ростом еще не вымахал, болеет малокровием, как и я в детстве, только я... ну, вылечился. Короче, я хочу сказать, он старше, чем ты думаешь.

\- О-о, в таком случае, мы могли бы заняться любовью в его присутствии, а он пусть посмотрит, может, ему понравится?

_> > Получил от Кси пощечину, довольно улыбаюсь. Жаль, что эта игра не перебивает тревоги и дурных предчувствий. Я только догадываюсь, кто ждет нас на столе у патологоанатома, и крепче прижимаю к себе меч. В этом с виду бесполезном куске белого золота спрятано одно из звеньев цепи, что свяжет меня с тобой... поможет напомнить, кем или чем мы были в прошлой жизни. _

_Красная смерть? Ты молчишь. После того, как Ксавьер мне отдался, начали прибывать силы. Выросли крылья. Влилась космическая энергия солнца. И чем ближе ко мне половинка, тем больше мощи я чувствую. Ты делаешь вид, что ничего не происходит. Что это за чертовщина? Ты снова не ответишь? Сколько мне еще томиться в поисках истины... >> _

Прибыли. Выходил, точнее, выползал из машины, с перекошенным лицом, подкатила страшная тошнота и слабость. Странно, ведь ел я давно и никаких трупов еще не видел, а желудок скрутило. В отчаянии хватаюсь за Энджи, пока мы идем, точнее, он идет, а я вишу на нем, и мимо не очень четко проплывают белые коридоры больницы. Он удержал меня за талию крепко, и кажется, мне уже плевать, что я выгляжу его падающей в обморок девушкой.

\- Мне плохо, - умоляюще шепчу я в пустоту, понимаю, что легче в ближайшее время не станет, но все равно, сделай для меня что-нибудь...

\- Еще немножко, прелесть мой, - шепчет вампир в ответ чуть слышно, нежно кладет ладони по бокам моих бедер, поднимает, и мир летит куда-то к черту, а коридор становится вверх дном. Взвалил на плечо, снова, уже таким привычным движением. Санитары, должно быть, с большим интересом оглядывают мою задницу, но в таком положении мне стало также известно, как смотрится сам Энджи пониже спины.

\- Кто из вас Ксавьер Санктери? - слышу я зычный глас впереди и чуть не падаю.

\- Он, - Ангел, и не думая поставить меня на пол, остановился. - А вы кто? Мясник?

\- Патологоанатом, - мужчина рассмеялся грубоватым смехом. - Битый час вас жду, медсестер пугаю, весь запас кофе выпил, уже и не рад, что явились. Мое имя вам ни к чему, но сейчас сюда подоспеет начальник отделения Эндрю Скратовски, он вам звонил, а также частный психотерапевт, Лиам Ван Хельм, доктор медицины.

\- А кто вызвал мозгоправа? - мышцы на плече Ангела напряглись.

\- Ну, я пригласил, - из неприметной двери справа выглянул бледный грустный человечек еврейской наружности, я увидел его первым, хоть и немного криво. В сердце что-то защемило. Он протянул мне руку, явно испытывая неловкость, а когда я пожал ее, заметно приободрился. - Господин Ксавьер, несмотря на печальные обстоятельства знакомства, я сердечно рад вас видеть. Извините, что телефонным звонком застал врасплох. Чтобы в дальнейшем не было недоразумений, мне хотелось бы сразу внести ясность. Мы с вами дальние родственники, по линии матери. Сегодня утром, когда прибыло тело, - Эндрю кашлянул, - я узнал ваше лицо на маленькой карточке. Три года назад клан Санктери собирался на очередном слете, в семейном альбоме осталась большая фотография. Я знаю, вы не помните, но не спрашивайте, как запомнил я. Ваше лицо одно из самых заметных в роду. Моя бесцеремонность почти преступна, но все равно прошу меня простить, - он слегка поклонился, не замечая комичности сцены, в которой я по-прежнему лежал, свисая с плеча благоверного. - Теперь, когда к нам присоединился наш семейный врач, - он кивнул на приближающегося человека в сером твидовом костюме, - разрешите проводить вас, э-э... собственно, в морг.

Он засуетился, подзывая медсестер, на нас накинули белые халаты, от респиратора Ангел с презрением отказался, равно как и от сменной обуви, и переложил меня поудобнее, «невестой» лежать у него на руках. Не могу сдержаться от глупой и стеснительной улыбки. Эндрю, то и дело стрелявший глазами на его двусмысленную одежду и поражавшие своим адским великолепием готик-шузы, не выдержал и спросил:

\- А вам не тяжело? Господина Ксавьера носить.

\- Господин Ксавьер очень устал и попросил поддержки, - отрезал Энджи и недобро оскалился. - Поддерживаю, пока ему не надоест.

\- А вы кто будете, извините, нас не представили?

\- Телохранитель мой, - внезапно выдал я и поглядел в иронично сузившиеся сапфировые глаза. - Анджелюс.

_> > Как мягко и влюбленно ты произнес мое имя. Затрепетавшие ресницы выдали твое возбуждение. Я сжал тебя крепче, подавляя в памяти все, что скрывалось под твоими джинсами и тонкой рубашкой, и вошел в огромный морозильник, именуемый окружным моргом. Но уже через мгновение, немного шокированный, оглянулся и всмотрелся в лицо «мясника». Он еле заметно кивнул мне и пошел между рядами оцинкованных столов._

_Малыш... похоже, я уже здесь был. И лучше бы мне поскорее вспомнить, по какому поводу. >>_

\- Сюда, сюда... - нараспев бормочет Эндрю, быстро семеня за огромным врачом, а потом чуть не врезается в его широкую спину. Патологоанатом застывает у N-ого стола в середине зала, вычитывая бирку, висящую на ступне, а затем аккуратно отворачивает покрывало-пленку.

Я, готовившийся закричать, с недоумением смотрю на длинное худощавое тело мужчины, без видимых признаков насильственной смерти, стыдливо прикрытого куском какой-то грязной ткани в области промежности. Его плоский скульптурный живот перерезают швы свежего вскрытия, но в целом, отвращения он не вызывает. Рядом с ним мирно соседствует полупрозрачная пластиковая папка, в которой, как я понимаю, та самая пресловутая фотокарточка. Тем больше меня сбивает с толку реакция Энджи.

_> > Боюсь, я страшно побелел, как могут белеть только вампиры. Голубовато-черные вены проступили на моем лице, одна самая крупная вздулась на лбу, и еще одна - над ключицей. Я не сдержал эмоций. Я узнал его. >>_

\- Ангел, тебе нехорошо? - хитро прищурившись, спросил патологоанатом.

\- Вы видели это? - упырь не хочет выпускать меня из рук, а потому просто смотрит куда-то сквозь труп, а я стараюсь проследить куда. Пепельные волосы умершего достигают плеч, его упрямый подбородок поднят к потолку, и на шее я наконец-то замечаю две мелкие царапины. Проколы клыками? Его убили кровопийцы?!

Но открытие не кажется мне страшным, да и дипломированных врачей разве что рассмешит. Оно совсем тускнеет и забывается, когда Энджи задает еще вопрос:

\- Давно он умер? Вы смогли определить точную дату смерти?

_И ответ._

\- Не нервничай, парень, нам не пришлось особо трудиться. Он прибыл в больницу еще живой, но без сознания. Не приходя в сознание и скончался. Из него выкачали всю кровь, его и черт не смог бы спасти. Он умер сегодня в реанимации, около одиннадцати часов утра.

_После которого..._

\- Ксюня, прости, - Ангел высвобождает одну руку и проводит пальцем по белесой плоти трупа. Касается своих губ длинным черным ногтем так, словно он тут в морге совершенно один. Затем облизывает кончиком языка. Чувствую, что у всех присутствующих слабеют коленки, а он... _пробует, пробует покойного на вкус._ И ровным голосом произносит, исподлобья глядя куда-то в подпространство: - Это твой отец.

Отец?

_Но он же давно умер._

* * *

Я высвободился из объятий Ангела и сел на пустой стол рядом, надавив пальцами на глаза. У меня страшно болит голова. Сквозь тиски, сжимающие ее, я слушаю, как Энджи тихо рассказывает, а Эндрю быстро заносит в какой-то журнал:

\- Его зовут Максимилиан, в сознательном возрасте Ксавьер его никогда не видел, я опознал его по привкусу серебра на коже, у Кси он точно такой же. Я мог бы сказать вам, что нашел еще 250 признаков, по которым это точно отец Ксавьера, но вам легче будет сделать анализ ДНК и сравнить с анализами покойного. И еще. _Джонни?_

Патологоанатом вскинул брови и расплылся в улыбке:

\- Все-таки вспомнил. Ты долго лежал на моем столе, парень, а я слушал твое немое сердце и трогал холодную артерию на твоей шее. А когда понял, что без бутылки виски мне не разобраться, ты взял и очнулся, и попросил. Попить. Как был, ледяной-преледяной, мертвяк мертвяком. Мы распили с тобой початую бутылочку, ты немного согрелся, потом, пошатываясь, встал, забрал свою одежду и очень доверительно сообщил мне, что тебя здесь никогда не было. В ту смену я выпил еще четыре бутылки. И почти убедил себя в том, что ты и вправду мне приснился.

\- Джентльмены, вы знакомы? - Эндрю слушал вполуха и явно не понял и половины сказанного. Зато понял Лиам – врач, о котором я почти забыл. 

Он не пропустил ни единого слова, и теперь его глаза выражали ту смесь страха и недоверия, которые когда-то испытывал и я, глядя на Ангела. Но смотрел он не на вампира. Смотрел он на меня. Что я должен теперь сказать? Сегодня произошло слишком много странного, немыслимого и просто дерьмового. Внесу свою лепту:

\- Энджи может быть отличным телохранителем, но я его не нанимал. Он мой любовник. А теперь потрудитесь мне объяснить, вы, все трое, какого черта тело того, кто был моим отцом, и кто должен покоиться с миром в могиле уже тринадцать лет кряду, лежит, растерзанный кровососами, на этом грязном столе?!


	23. Hideous verity

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

_> > Красная смерть пристально изучает разгоряченное лицо Кси, в ее голосе отчетливо звучит насмешка:_

_\- Ну же, Энджи, что тебя так стесняет? Скажи своему молодому человеку все, что знаешь. Его отец убивал когда-то вампиров. И ты встречался с ним. Правда, об этой встрече ты предпочел забыть._

_\- Я не забыл, - неуверенно бормочу я, понимая, что в действительности мало что помню. - Это как-то связано с общим прошлым? Кем мы были с Кси до того, как разорвались?_

_\- Врагом человеческим, - смерть зловеще хохотнула. Мне стало не по себе._

_\- Значит, Максимилиан хранил меч, которым нас убили... разорвали, прокляли... Так?_

_\- Да. Ты нашел это древнее оружие._

_\- Так кем же мы были?_

_\- Настоящим чудовищем, Ангел. И это Макс убил вас._

_\- Тысячи лет назад?!_

_\- Седьмое солнце ада, в какую бездну рухнула твоя память? Да! Ты первый своим нутром Нежити учуял, что Ксавьер – сын женщины и древнего змия. Ты не нашел на его лице жирных отметин человечьей смерти! Ты влюбился в него... ты! Избранный мной для последней схватки на Весах Правосудия._

_\- Подожди, мой мозг перегружен._

_\- Максимилиана настиг его рок – воплощение страха, который он убил в начале эры, вернулось в облике Ксавьера. Собственный сын, родная кровь, и в нем – возрожденный Зверь. Представишь ли ты его отчаяние?_

_\- Милая, я знаю, что такое отчаяние._

_\- Макс покинул малыша, устрашенный, в скорби и унынии. Он понимал, что иначе однажды ночью просто не сдержится и окончательно погубит свою душу детоубийством. Переполненный горечью и злобой, он отправился искать вторую половину чудовища, которое когда-то пленил, и не допустить воссоединения. Он нашел тебя. Но твое сердце к тому времени уже не билось, ты превратился в вампира._

_\- И со мной была ты._

_\- Он вогнал в тебя яд, отбирающий разум и волю. Истыкал клинком, перерезал горло, застрелил много раз, но целился в грудь, а не в голову... глупец. И думал, что победил. А ты бездыханным попал сюда, к Джонни._

_Дальше мне напоминать не надо было. Я протестующе поднял руку:_

_\- Прошу, с меня вполне достаточно. Уйди. Я не могу пока рассказать Ксавьеру ничего._

_\- Тогда ты не узнаешь самого главного, - красная смерть повиновалась всегда, хоть и с большим недовольством: мощь римского меча росла, он поглотил ее в этот раз без остатка, вместе с крыльями. Звенящий металлом голос раздался уже в моей голове: - Кто его убийца. >>_

 

В памяти какие-то провалы. Патологоанатом Джон сказал, они втроем меня одного утихомирить не могли. Крики, угрозы, махания кулаками, я страшно разбушевался. Потом рыдал над телом отца. А толку. Как будто его можно вернуть. К счастью, у врача завалялась пара-тройка бутылок виски в запасах, мне хватило нескольких глотков обжигающего пойла, чтобы забыться тяжелым сном. Но проспал я недолго.

Мне снился этот морг. Здесь я узнал, чем пахнет смерть. Вонь формалина и гниющей плоти отшибает дух, рождая галлюцинации – странные ложные воспоминания о том, чего не было. Или было, но не со мной. Я плотно закрываю глаза, и на меня опускается ледник, а в его толще – замерзшие лица. Они перекошены гневом, ужасом, болью, отвращением... отчаянием. Кто они?

Я подозреваю, что Ангел знает. Я вообще его подозреваю, во многом. А еще он хищно поглядывает на Джона, и мне не нравится то, что плещется на дне его зрачков. Вряд ли я научусь читать мысли так мастерски, как упырь, но между Энджи и этим врачом что-то было.

А сейчас мы все четверо в кабинете Эндрю расселись за резным дубовым столом, я почему-то отдыхаю на плече патологоанатома. 

\- Мне очень жаль. Из-за отца твоего, - утешает он неуклюже, заметив, что я проснулся. - Малый ты, видать, хороший, но штука в том, что мы все когда-нибудь сыграем в ящик. Кроме, может, твоего глазастого, - он беспокойно посмотрел на Ангела, но тот лишь скривил уголок рта, прекрасно слыша каждое слово. - Не живой он и не мертвый. Красив, конечно, зараза, но слишком опасен. Сдается мне, что между ним и покойным, царствие ему небесное, что-то было.

Я неприятно удивился тому, как ловко Джон переиначил мою же мысль. В голове уже такая каша... Я хватаюсь то за одно, то за другое, но бьюсь напрасно, как запутавшаяся в паутине муха. Хочу знать, кто выпустил отцу всю кровь, почему он скрывался от меня, и имеют ли отношение к его смерти вампиры, охотившиеся за Энджи. Одновременно терзает беспокойство за настоящее, Морис с его безумными планами и поджогами, я об этом даже не удосужился рассказать Ангелу. Опять Ангел, такой, казалось бы, простой и понятный. И неразгаданный почти весь, со своими буквенными порезами на животе. Этот гребаный Ангел, уже знакомый с моргом и добродушным патологоанатомом, и... да, снова Ангел! Наверное, с самым главным вопросом, который не дает мне покоя.

\- Почему ты стал шлюхой?

Все застигнуты врасплох, Эндрю покраснел и зачесался, психотерапевт ожил и с интересом начал переводить взгляды с меня на упыря и обратно, Джон, кажется, вообще не в теме, но вопрос был задан в воздух, без конкретной адресации. Андж медленно опускает голову и отвечает так тихо, что я непроизвольно вытягиваю шею, чтобы быть поближе и расслышать:

\- Когда-то я был не одинок. Но любимый мой человек пал жертвой пагубной зависимости, а я... пошел по лезвию бритвы. Сначала мстить за его гибель. Потом продолжил сеять смерть по внутреннему зову. А после... я просто устал заниматься одним и тем же. Я должен кое-что тебе объяснить. Я никогда не продавал свое тело за деньги и мальчиком по вызову не был. Меня не подкладывали в постели под кого-то и не указывали, что мне делать. Я выбирал себе жертв сам. И творил с ними все, чего требовала душа. А душа металась как зверь по клетке и дико, пронзительно выла. Я пытал их, истязал до смерти. Медленно, изощренно и безжалостно. Внутри стоял только образ безвременно потерянной любви, прибитый длинными ржавыми гвоздями к моим рукам и ногам. Я никогда не почувствую раскаяния за все совершенные убийства. А бордель... фиговый листок, - я не вижу, но Энджи улыбается, - обыкновенное прикрытие. Его несчастный хозяин не подозревал, что именно всякий раз приключалось с моими клиентами, и почему никто из них никогда не возвращался ко мне. Он считал, что я жалкий обколотый наркоман, ради дозы готовый подставить свой зад. Да и сейчас наверняка думает, что я подох от передозировки... Ну или валяюсь в каком-нибудь низкопробном притоне, в полном невменозе, - упырь сверкнул широкой белозубой улыбкой и глянул на меня исподлобья. - Я не лгал тебе. Просто не сказал всей правды.

\- Даже сейчас не договариваешь, - я безумно хочу отвесить ему еще пощечину, но зачем делать присутствующих свидетелями нашей почти семейной ссоры? - Ты последовательно и методично расшатывал мой рассудок, и должен признать, ты в этом преуспел. Холодный, остро отточенный ум, тонкий расчет, блестящая стратегия, ни грамма эмоций, изящная маска, один в один повторяющая контур твоего лица, но все-таки – не ты. Во что тебя превратила твоя утраченная любовь? И кто он был? Дай угадаю – прекрасный мертвый принц, как две капли воды похожий на меня? Тогда понятно, почему ты воспылал...

\- Нет, Ксавьер. Ты будешь разочарован. Похож он был не на тебя, а на меня. Но да, кое-что ты подметил верно – похож как две капли воды.

\- Это шутка?

\- Боюсь, все куда страшнее, и моя сущность предстанет перед тобой в немного ином... порочном свете.

\- Немного? - мой черед зло улыбаться.

\- Много, - он прижал ладонь к губам, будто не хотел, чтоб слова из него вылетели. - У меня был брат-близнец. Мы только вошли в пубертатный возраст, когда я лишился его, но он успел... м-мм... знаешь, мне лучше замолчать. Ты жил, не зная этого, и жил прекрасно, и уверен, проживешь дальше, а нашим уважаемым друзьям это будет и вовсе неинтересно. 

\- А если мне настало время узнать? Если я без этого прожить дальше не смогу, и твоя сраная надпись на животе больше не дает мне спокойно спать?! Мы можем выйти отсюда на балкон, и поговорить наедине. Если ты хочешь связать со мной будущее, изволь, исповедуйся, что натворил в прошлом. Что там успел твой брат... - я запнулся, чувствуя укол ревности прямо в сердечную мышцу, - близнец?

Мы ушли. Мы одни. Вампир тяжело оперся на балконные перила.

\- Воплотить в реальность свои мечты. Не слишком добрые и целомудренные, но уж какие были. Я для них тогда едва созрел, он был готов чуть раньше. Ему пришлось ждать и не выдавать себя. Однажды он, разумеется, сорвался, взял меня за подбородок и поцеловал. Нам было по девять лет. Да, мы очень рано созрели. Невозможно сказать, что было у меня тогда в голове, но в нем был спрятан целый ад. Огромная внутренняя сила, черная, властная и неуправляемая, вряд ли такое кому-то даже снилось. Так что же творилось у него в голове? Он не был одержим планами захватить мир, хотя потенциала ему хватило бы на захват нескольких миров. Это так странно... но он был поглощен лишь мной. Он направил свою волю на покорение меня. Ты сказал – холодный, остро отточенный ум – это не я, это он. Не смейся, но родители назвали его Демон. Пожалуй, это единственное, что они сделали правильно. Свой поцелуй он повторил только через год, в ванной, утром, перед школой. Было лето, экзамены, лимит горячей воды кончился... я стоял, дрожа, под леденящими струями из душа. И не заметил, когда он оказался рядом, с длинным разогретым шприцом в зубах. Его руки меня обожгли, от прижавшихся к затылку губ на долгие секунды захотелось умереть. Потом он разогнул мне локоть и вонзил в проступившую вену иглу... открыл врата преисподней для тела, закрыл врата рая для души. Могу ли я винить его в каком-то преступлении? Я хотел его, хотя он хотел меня больше, - Ангел свесился через перила вниз, - я был абсолютно не подкован в том, чего он от меня жаждал получить, а в нем, кажется, проснулся древний инстинкт. Я сполз по стеночке на дно ванной, я помню мокрый кафель под одеревеневшими пальцами, я почти не мог двигаться. Ждал, когда он накроет меня собой. Прекрасно понял, что произойдет, но страшно не было. Брат оказался слишком близок мне, он перешагнул тончайшую грань, которая и так не слишком отделяла нас от... этого греха. Ты ведь не думаешь, что мы были слепы или глупы, чтобы не видеть свою привлекательность? В школу никто не пришел. Ни на тот экзамен, ни на следующий. Потянулись дни лихорадочного ожидания темноты, больного, хищного блеска в глазах, ловли взглядов и обещаний быстрой расправы... С ними чередовались совсем короткие ночи сладкого кровосмесительного бреда, с противным запахом наркоты и пьяным привкусом безнаказанности. Кто мог заподозрить неладное? В доме воцарялась тишина, а мы забивались под одеяло, дрожа от предвкушения, я торопливо искал и находил в кромешной тьме его, немножко незнакомого, серьезного и сосредоточенного. Демон сдерживал ад внутри себя еще несколько секунд... потом срывался, странное действо начиналось. Его тело было таким же хрупким как мое, но дух – ненасытным, и дух был сильнее. Я практически перестал спать, до рассвета безудержно занимаясь с ним сексом, но ничего иного для себя не хотел. Мы были подростками, волей случая нашедшими способ выплеснуть гормоны, а сам факт этой немыслимой близости, запрет, который мы нарушили, сводил нас с ума. Очень скоро он понял, что героин не нужен, что я в первый раз отдался ему по собственному желанию... и что наркотик на меня попросту не действует вообще. К сожалению, необычным свойством крови, устойчивостью к привыканию, так как я, он не обладал. Он крепко подсел. А я кололся с ним, потому что мы все делали вместе. Мы воровали у родителей деньги, размеры доз росли астрономическими темпами, их хватало на день или два, он впадал в агрессию, отказывался есть, секс становился брутальным, его начала возбуждать кровь и боль, в нем самом кровь и боль сплелись слишком тесно, он боролся с собой, чтобы не потерять меня, но... мы были близнецами не на словах - меня начало возбуждать все то же самое. Мы стали заниматься сексом днем, расположившись на полу, открыв настежь дверь комнаты... Демон хотел, чтобы родители застали нас, и не только для того, чтобы добавить ощущениям остроты. Каким-то образом он узнал, что они нам... что они приемные. И хотел, чтобы они признались сами, возможно, отреклись от нас, чтобы я услышал правду из их уст... ну или что-то в этом роде. Боюсь, что этот второй переломный момент жизни я запомнил плохо, близость с Демоном каждый раз требовала огромной концентрации внимания, ну... короче, я был занят только им, его лицом, склонившимся надо мной, когда мачеха застигла нас врасплох. Она упала, даже не вскрикнув, мы ничего не заметили, пока не... - Ангел резко выпрямился и отпустил перила. - Она умерла от разрыва аорты. Это камнем до сих пор лежит на моей совести. В тот день мы ушли из дому, чтобы больше не вернуться, нашли довольно уютный подвальчик в Бруклине, похоронили на помойке его прежнего владельца и... жили там вместе? Ну, наверное, так. Демон научился взлому, кроме меня ему нужен был еще только героин, он добывал деньги, а я предпочитал о них не спрашивать. Только ничем хорошим это кончиться не могло. За кражу его так ни разу и не поймали, но наркоты нужно было много, стоила она безумно дорого, за шесть месяцев он задолжал нескольким людям кругленькую сумму. Наше убежище вычислили, угрозы расправы воздействия не возымели, как, впрочем, и мои уговоры сбежать и лечь на дно. Через сутки после последнего предупреждения кредитор с парой амбалов-латиносов и двое подростков-наркоманов «случайно» встретились в темном переулке. Демон защитил меня. В своих мысленных диалогах, захлебываясь слезами, я сотню раз проклял его за то, что он не дал мне умереть рядом с ним. Слово "Radical" он вырезал на себе ножом, который бандиты оставили торчать в теле, когда забрали его почку... в уплату долга. Что оно значило, я не знаю, Демон ничего мне не успел сказать. Но я его запомнил. После этого я начал меняться. Мне пришлось мучительно быстро повзрослеть и набраться силы, чтобы выжить в одиночестве. Ночь, когда я потерял брата... она и ушла, и осталась во мне. Она была каждой последующей ночью, пока я не перестал видеть сны. Пока не превратился в вампира... пока не обманул себя, заставив все стереть. Пока не умертвил его убийц. Пока не насытился кровью, их кровью и кровью всех, кого ненавидел... а я возненавидел весь мир. Ты видишь меня таким, каким меня сделала месть и омертвевшее сердце. Ты нашел меня таким. И принял... таким. Что скажешь?

Что скажу? Что стою с проломленным черепом. 

Что дивлюсь своему странному спокойствию.

Что хочу проснуться... или отвертеть стрелки часов назад. Дня на четыре. А лучше пять.

Это шок? Или, может, мне просто плевать уже, я достиг предела своих скромных умственных способностей и безразлично наблюдаю, как схожу с ума.

Убийства, наркотики, деньги, море грязного извращенного секса... я должен с омерзением думать о том, кого же я по глупости пригласил в свой дом, и теперь немедленно вышвырну туда, откуда взял. Но вместо этого я силюсь представить юного Ангела в объятьях брата, распластанного на полу, с запрокинутой головой и приоткрытыми губами, жадно ловящими воздух. И поцелуи... близнец и близнец, одинаковые глаза, горящие желанием, одинаковые тела... Братья. Братья! В виски нещадно молотит кровь, ладони взмокли, ревность змеей обвивает грудь, стискивает так тяжело, так больно, давит, выжимая из меня горький яд, едкую, выедающую внутренности кислоту...

\- Убирайся.

Я ударил по рукам, протянувшимся было ко мне, и сам бросился прочь. Эндрю кричал что-то вслед, но я не расслышал. Бежал вслепую по коридору больницы, выход нашел случайно и вывалился на ярко освещенную улицу. А там машина. Мне нельзя сейчас за руль, попадусь в лапы дорожному патрулю. Ну или Господу Богу. Кто из них лучше?

Я прочитал короткую молитву и уехал.


	24. Rage attack

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

Жаль, я не кентавр. Хочется слиться с автомобилем в неистовое животное, чтоб в голове осталась только ярость мотора, убивать сопротивление воздуха, пожирать полотно милю за милей, не чувствуя усталости, только дикий восторг и адреналиновые раны в венах. Но вместо этого...

Глотал слезы, ругал свою слабость и никчемность, срезал на перекрестках, снова глотал слезы, недоумевал, почему на глазах нет автоматических дворников... и смеялся бы над собой, если бы не глубоко засевшая, тупая боль по всему телу. Я получил намного больше, чем хотел, и теперь мой мозг взрывается. Лучше бы Ангел оказался не придуманной шлюхой. Так было бы... нет, не лучше. Но чище. Честнее. Парадокс, да. И бегу я сейчас не от него, а от себя. Отец, Жерар и Морис... вот о ком я должен сейчас думать.

Отец, Жерар, Морис. Отец. Жерар. Отец. Спидометр еще никогда не показывал 215 миль в час. Плевать. Я отпустил руль и удобно откинулся в кресле. Морис, Жерар, отец... отец.

 

_> > \- Я же тебя просила, расскажи ему о Максимилиане, пользы было бы больше, чем вреда._

_\- А я не звал тебя, сгинь._

_\- Ангел, Ангел... - смерть обняла меня своими рваными прозрачными крыльями. - Понимаешь ли ты, что разрубил все веревочки, с таким трудом завязанные вокруг Ксавьера, чтобы добиться его благосклонности и хотя бы тени доверия? Не спорю – правда, какой бы уродливой она ни была, останется правдой, и другой у тебя просто нет. Но чего ты добивался, ошеломляя свою непорочную половину подробностями кровосмесительных отношений с Демоном? Ты описал их с таким вкусом, по твоему голосу легко можно было понять, что ты до сих пор тоскуешь по объятьям близнеца._

_\- Это тоже часть правды, - ответил я упрямо, хотя правоты не чувствовал. - Кси истериками ломал мою защиту, терзал, обвинял во лжи и скрытности, требовал себе эту ненавистную правду, а теперь что? Испугался и в кусты? Не стану я за ним бегать, он ясно велел убираться, что я и сделаю с превеликим удовольствием, только договорю со знахарями..._

_\- А себя обманывать хорошо? Приятно? Он нужен тебе, и, если отбросить вежливость и приторные заморочки, он нужен тебе для постели, снимать напряжение, подпитывать энергетическую базу, да и кровь у него очень даже ничего..._

_\- Нет!_

_\- Особенно ты отметил ее чистоту, поскольку на тот момент Кси был еще девственником._

_\- Блядь! Я люблю его!_

_\- А что это такое – любить? Это отчаяние, Эндж, безвыходность, превращающая каждый солнечный день в кровавое зарево, а добрые улыбки – в мертвые оскалы, когда чернота в глазах никогда не спадает, кровь на пальцах не смывается, когда месть в каждой мысли, а в груди – щемящая пустота. Знакомые ощущения, не так ли? Не надо вздрагивать. Ты любишь не его, ты по-прежнему любишь Демона._

_\- Это было. И... - я схватился за виски, - и это кончилось! Я больше не живу в прошлом. Брат отпустил меня. Я не способен забыть, и никто не сумел бы забыть искаженный мир, который он мне подарил, но я не узник своих воспоминаний, наоборот, я запер их на ключ в сундук, который засунул на самую дальнюю полку чулана и прикрыл для верности старыми обоями. Сегодня пришлось достать его и открыть._

_\- Ты смотрел на старую картину, мертвый пейзаж, тебя не тянуло по ту сторону холста?_

_\- Тянуло. Но как я окажусь в месте, которого уже нет?_

_\- А если бы ты мог... оживить картину? И вернуться в искаженный мир?_

_\- Зачем ты соблазняешь меня неисполнимыми мечтами? Я смирился с настоящим, а мое будущее... я его проворонил, оно сбежало._

_\- Поэтому я тоже должна тебя покинуть, - внезапно сказала красная смерть._

_\- Что?!_

_\- Извини. Без Ксавьера ты никто, пустое место. На Весы Правосудия я должна была привести воссоединенную душу Зверя. Таков был мой уговор с Творцом. Теперь не только ты уличен во лжи, пусть слабое, но утешение._

_Я проглотил язык и отмороженно хлопал ресницами, не веря... не допуская чудовищной подлости... ее хладнокровного предательства. А потом сорвался и заорал:_

_\- И ты с рождения была со мной только ради этого?!_

_\- Каждый блюдет свой интерес._

_\- Сука!_

_\- Согласна, - она опустила крылья. - Я помогала, чем могла, вела тебя к цели, указанной мне обстоятельствами твоего рождения, я сделала все для того, чтоб ты не свернул с намеченного пути и не пошел на попятный, но брат... еще и близнец. Интимная связь с ним – ерунда по сравнению с духовными узами, связывавшими вас. Крепость двух разумов, непробиваемый щит, вы как инь и ян. Но все же не половины. Это была самая серьезная помеха, она не дала бы свести вас с Кси вместе. Если бы Демона не убрали тогда, мне пришлось бы впоследствии убить его твоими собственными руками. ЭТО – правда. Еще раз извини._

_\- И ты... ты... так просто..._

_\- Нет, мне очень тяжко. Было тогда, и в сто раз тяжелее сейчас._

_\- Кто мои родители? Наши с Демоном родители! Ты и их убила?!_

_\- Ангел, прошу, умоляю, не зверей..._

_\- КТО?!_

_\- Я НЕ МОГУ! - смерть заломила руки и зашептала скороговоркой: - Он придет за тобой, он обещал. Он знал будущее, что ты лишишься Ксавьера, что будешь стоять перед мучительным выбором, балансируя на грани между смертью и предательством. Он придет и поможет тебе._

_\- Кто «он»?_

_Но красная смерть, та самая смерть, в венке из красных ягод и душой ночи, МОЯ персональная смерть... она ушла из меня, пропала. Блестящий клинок выпустил остатки розово-красной плазмы, а я... как был безмозглой пешкой в чьей-то игре, так и остался. Вдобавок теперь еще и уязвим, и если человеческая смерть придет за мной, встречать меня будут всем адом. >>_

* * *

Я дома. В настроении злом как никогда. Нещадно отлупил Ману и посадил под замок в ванную, на суточный арест, мать послал на три буквы, нежиться в лучах Гондурасского солнца, а повар...

Француза я ненавидеть не могу. Но он вызывает у меня просто безостановочный поток слез и гадких всхлипываний. Думая о нем, думаю об Ангеле, а думать об этом непотребном вампире – все равно, что резать себя на салат тупыми ножницами. Я ничего Жерару не рассказал, но он каким-то местом уже догадался, что личная жизнь, едва начавшись, пошла глубокими трещинами. Да и о чем тут говорить? Что я, как лох, обманут и использован? Собственно, почему «как»? Из меня сосали кровь, меня высмеивали, издевались, выставили с работы, потом трахнули, а потом сказали, что предыдущий зад был лучше. И что мне делать? Уйти в монастырь, замаливать грехи? А перед кем? Богом? Может, перед Ктулху? Иегова меня вряд ли выслушает.

Мне названивал Эндрю, я безвольным мешком костей валялся на диване, забавлялся тем, что сбрасывал вызовы, жевал чипсы и давился водкой, запивая ее колой. Из ванны в далеком западном крыле доносилась ругань, Ману очнулся после «темной» и барабанил в запертую дверь, я флегматично надел наушники и насладился Девятой симфонией Бетховена. Пятнадцать раз подряд... впрочем, я не считал. И как раз дошел до той кондиции, чтобы набрать номер Мориса и высказать все, что я думаю по поводу его хитроумного плана-перехвата.

В комнате появился упырь. Не пришел, не прилетел... просто взял и появился. Мне бы, бллин, так. С завистью подумал, что сам бы хотел вваливаться ко всем без спросу, повернулся к нему, давая понять, что визит не прошел незамеченным, и приготовился к словесной (а может, и к настоящей) драке. Но Ангел забрался на подоконник, поджал под себя ноги и сидел, глядя в сторону. Выстроил такую стену молчания, что мой пьяный язык не повернулся обматерить его. Я принял на грудь еще, для храбрости, дождался, пока Жерар унесет опустошенные бутылки, и нанес удар первым.

\- Где ты познакомился с моим отцом? Отвечай быстро.

\- Он был клиентом. Одним из тех, кого я выбрал не в жертвы, а...

\- Спал с ним, не правда ли? - я прищурился, усмехаясь. - Умеешь выбирать, с кем спать. За деньги?

\- Нет. Хотя наутро после первой встречи он оставил под подушкой пачку банкнот, но я не взял их. 

\- Какой бескорыстный. А сколько там было, если не секрет?

\- Две тысячи.

\- Дороговато для шлюхи, не находишь? Что ж ты такое ночью ему сделал? Нет, закрой рот, мне неинтересно, и знать не хочу грязные подробности. В общем, пришел Максимилиан к тебе раз, второй, получил, что хотел, вернулся снова... А дальше? Что произошло-то?

\- Да ничего. Приучал он меня к себе, в доверие втирался, а когда решил, что добился достаточного расположения, попытался убить.

\- Стоп. А почему сразу не стал мочить?

\- Ты меня спрашиваешь?!

Я ненадолго заткнулся. Неприятно осознавать, что папа, увидев Ангела, не мог не захотеть попользоваться его телом подольше перед расправой. Это очевидно. И это же принесло мне столько горечи и скрежета зубов. Постыдная истина... Максимилиан был, конечно, не геем, кем-то наполовину испорченным, и не мне судить, к тому же он умер... по-настоящему на этот раз. Но мысли о дурной наследственности успели меня задушить. Я шумно выдохнул алкогольные пары и продолжил допрос.

\- Опиши, как это было?

\- Безуспешная попытка напоить за ужином, отель, постель, а потом... Заломленные назад руки, которые он связал, сломав мне одну кисть, нечленораздельный шепот, я расслышал в нем только ненависть и страх, множество пуль, всаженных в грудь, но от избытка ярости он пару раз промахнулся, рикошетом его ранило. Тогда твоему отцу совсем снесло башню, он принялся читать всякий бред, отчасти магический, вылил на меня несколько галлонов яда и потыкал тем длинным ножичком, который ты сегодня видел, я с ним на работу твою ходил. Наконец, он перерезал мне горло от уха до уха, полюбовался полученным результатом и ушел. В морг я попал случайно и точно не знаю, как. Возможно, в номер зашла сотрудница круглосуточного сервиса, хотя кто ее мог вызвать? Короче, когда я очухался, рядом был Джонни. Патологоанатом.

\- Ты упомянул железяку. Она все еще у тебя?

Глупый вопрос, ведь на вампире портупея с ножнами. Ангел вытащил клинок и подал мне.

\- Знаешь, где я взял его? В твоем уютном подвальчике. Ты ни разу не удосужился перебрать лежащий там хлам.

\- А тебе кто дал право копаться там?!

\- Твой повар.

Ну Жерар, ну подлец... Ангел сползает с подоконника без единого звука и уходит куда-то через стену. Черт с ним, меня теперь другое интересует. Нашарил за диванными подушками трубу. Эндрю запищит от радости, что я перезвонил. Раздраженно прослушал дебильную веселенькую мелодию от оператора и...

\- Скратовски слушает.

\- Алло, бедный родственник, кто сегодня дежурный в твоем борделе для некрофилов?


	25. Physicians and yeggs

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

У Джона выходной. Облом. Я так хотел расспросить его на разные отвлеченные темы... слепые начинают ходить, а мертвые пить и говорить. Христу такое и не снилось. Но вторая увеселительная прогулка в морг отменяется, придется подождать до завтра. Я отложил кинжал до лучших времен и задумался о том, чем бы сейчас заняться. Быть дома невыносимо. Мать напрягает уже фактом своего существования, брат, которого я выпустил, напрягает вдвойне: и общей недоразвитостью, и тем, что понравился Ангелу. Жерар благоразумно не показывается на глаза, очень правильно и похвально. А упырь куда-то провалился. Совсем.

Да, упырь. Будь я проклят, убит и похоронен рядом с ламерами, но меня к нему тянет. И никакие мысли о том, чем он занимался со мной или с кем-то до меня, не могут остановить гнусное влечение. Он заразил меня своей ужасной бледностью, горящие на жаровне губы потихоньку наливаются кровью и тяжелеют, а бродящие по взбудораженным венам странные токи рождают разные похабные мысли и съедают остатки разума. Что к этому добавить? Что я сам дал ему куснуть себя? Или что обольстительность вампиров и их повышенное либидо не сказка, а быль, прямо тут, рядом, пониже пупка? Я превращаюсь, да, я превращаюсь! Как он и предсказал... точнее, туманно намекнул. Тогда я не допер, но в последние два-три часа я стремительно умнею.

Торчу уже битый час у зеркала, пялюсь в воспаленные полусумасшедшие глаза дурака, глядящего на меня с той стороны. Временами мне мерещится, что он исчезает. А временами – что исчезаю я. Усатый дядечка Лиам уже не кажется таким страшным... особенно после моего признания. Спал с мужиком, да. Ну и что с того? Вокруг все равно только негры, демократия и педерасты.

* * *

\- Что вы ему сказали?

_> > Повар аккуратно переворачивает жарящиеся оладьи, его спина выражает упрек. Некоторое время я изучаю его жесткие черные волосы, выбившиеся из-под колпака, вытаскиваю из холодильника пакет молока, обнюхиваю и выпиваю. Фу, гадость, оно соевое. >>_

\- Жерар, а цельного коровьего молока в этой стране уже не делают?

\- Силиконовый белок вместо мяса, латекс вместо хлопка, резиновая баба вместо женщины. Я могу продолжить этот список, господин Анджелюс. Так что же вы сказали Ксавьеру?

\- Только то, что я из натурального молока. Но он, видимо, хотел сои.

\- Молоко быстро прокисает.

\- Я был очень удачно законсервирован.

\- Это верно. Но если ему все равно пришлось не по вкусу...

\- То пусть жрет водку.

_> > Я агрессивно захлопнул холодильник и снял с плиты сковороду. Жерар, наверное, думал, что я оладьи ему на голову опрокину, но я молча слопал их все и ушел. >>_

* * *

\- Здравствуй, Лиам, - шепчу я страдальчески и выдаю с места в карьер: - Меня стояк замучил.

Он мычит что-то невпопад, потом округляет глаза:

\- Ты самостоятельно... э-э-э, не пробовал расслабиться? Руками, девочками, порно в интернете, в конце концов.

\- Док, ты рехнулся? - я втащил его в холл вместе с чемоданчиком. - Забыл, что ли, меня в импотенты записали с пятнадцати лет?

\- Н-нет, не забыл, - он чуть не промахнулся мимо кресла и взял из вазочки на столе яблоко. - Так что, впервые стояк? Может, было бы правильнее обратиться к другому врачу? А вообще, извини, конечно, жалуются обычно на отсутствие эрекции, а не на ее наличие. Кстати, если мне не изменяет память, ты чей-то любовник. Во время близости возбуждения не испытывал, так, получается?

\- Испытывал, - я потрогал пылающие щеки холодными руками и сам протащился от контраста ощущений. - Но это не считается. Он и мертвого из могилы вообще-то поднимет.

\- Тогда в чем проблема?

\- Я превращаюсь в кого-то отдаленно похожего на клыкастого эротомана. И процесс этот остановить невозможно. Что мне делать? Я не хочу быть сексуальным маньяком.

\- А... с чего ты взял, - от того, как осторожно Лиам подбирал слова, мне захотелось истерично заплакать, - что превращаешься вообще?

\- Протяни руку, - я схватил его руку сам и ткнул к себе в штаны. - Чувствуешь?

Врач прикусил губу и отложил яблоко.

\- Что ты принимал? Мне того же отсыпь.

\- Лиам! Я уже просто вынужден говорить прямо. Меня склонил к разврату сам дьявол, хозяин, царь и бог кровососов, и кокаин у меня уже кончился, просекаешь тему?! До прихода нечисти в штанах у меня все спали мертвым сном. Теперь только дьявол мне друг, враг, убийца и спаситель. Он, сука, как терминатор не сдохнет до последней серии и у него есть способность превращать всех желающих в себе подобных. Я не хотел попадать в этот импровизированный кошмар перед Рождеством, но кто ж меня спрашивал, - я нервно запихнул яблоко обратно в рот Лиаму, чтоб не перебивал. - Пойми, это не я рехнулся, скорее, дурдом живет где-то через квартал и регулярно наведывается в гости, а я сидел ровно на попе и колупался с сеткой, никого не трогал, пил свой коньяк на честно заработные бабки и не жаловался на отсутствие секса. А теперь я, даже не закрывая глаз, вижу... сам, короче, понимаешь, что я вижу.

\- Что? - промямлил он с набитым ртом.

\- Как трахаюсь я с Ангелом! - буркнул я сердито. - Психотерапевт, а такой непонятливый. Причем не просто с ним. А кто-то третий сидит напротив постели, вальяжно закинув ногу на ногу, с бокалом красного винца наперевес, и любуется нами, скотина такая.

\- А тебе это нравится?

\- Где? В моем воображении? Врать не буду, да. Нашему зрителю участвовать не надо, он только смотрит. И смотрит открыто, пронзительным взглядом, вынимая всю душу... но почему-то от его присутствия и его откровенного взгляда желание заниматься непотребством возрастает в сотню раз, с таким особенным еще оттеночком бесстыдства. А Ангел постоянно встречается с ним глазами, цинично так и с вопросом, типа, нравится, да? Ну смотри еще, как я умею... - я вдруг заметил, что говорю без остановки, все громче и громче. - Лиам, извини. Бред это все, надо мне порнухи скачать и «полечиться». Сколько я должен за твой визит?

\- Но, возвращаясь в реальность, ты понимаешь, что настоящий ты, не воображаемый, никогда не смог бы заниматься сексом на глазах у постороннего? - врач догрыз злополучное яблоко и пригладил усы. - И ты не уверен, что смог бы пересилить себя так, чтоб получить удовольствие. Несмотря на возбуждение, мысль о нарушенном интиме тебя все равно не покидает, и ты все яснее понимаешь, что тронешься раньше, чем выберешь и попробуешь что-либо сделать.

\- Я не хочу быть таким. Мне надоело весь день думать о сексе, и я не хочу ничего делать. Я поссорился с Энджи, он больше мне не нужен. И все, что я хочу – вытравить из себя вампира и гиперсексуальные гормоны вампира.

\- Но я не специалист-физиолог и сексопатолог по вампирам! Более того, ты сам знаешь, такого специалиста ты не найдешь, единственное, что может помочь – приди к Ангелу и попроси обратить процесс, пока не поздно, а если он необратим, то трахни Ангела... в отместку за причиненные неудобства, или хотя бы из чувства самосохранения. Убьешь стояк, и пока все будет лежать, рванешь к хирургу и скажешь, что хочешь вернуться к импотенции и состоянию унылого говна. Со всеми вопросами отправишь его в баню или к Эндрю. К своему блестящему плану я прибавлю только один совет: не будь идиотом и не слушай меня. Насладись жизнью по полной, с сексом у каждого первого проблемы, дьявол или нет, но он тебе эту проблему решил, а ты хочешь снова создать ее, - Лиам открыл чемоданчик и набросал счет.

\- Но в сочетании с эротоманом шло слово «клыкастый»! - воскликнул я отчаянно, не желая мириться с участием в оргиях и других возможных «общественных» мероприятиях.

\- Тогда кусни его нежно за самое ранимое место. За сердце.

_> > Я не люблю тебя. Конечно, не люблю. И над твоей фотографией в спальне, где тебе вручали диплом о среднем образовании, я тоже не стою. И руки себе не ломаю. И не плачу где-то глубоко внутри под толстой коркой из гордости и грязи. Красная смерть ушла, оставив мне крылья, но мне так тяжело находиться в этом доме, что я не могу взлететь. Усталый, вылезаю из окна и падаю в сад. И слышу... как стадо слонов продирается к водопою. Странно, но зоопарк мы на вечер не заказывали._

_Три мужика в масках или ошиблись дверью... или меня просто не предупредили о костюмированном бале. Моток веревки на плече у одного вызвал у меня приступ гомерического хохота, вовремя, к счастью, придушенного до сдавленного хихиканья. Грабители?! Тут, под домом у Ксюни? Вот везунчики..._

_Пока они чесались, глядя на высокие окна особняка, я разглядел пистолет за спиной в штанах у главаря и немного помрачнел. Что им здесь понадобилось? Ксавьер ввязался в какую-то криминальную заваруху? И, разумеется, мне ничего не сказал, так как... ладно, сам знаю, дров наломал. Я мысленно пометил красной, зеленой и синей краской затылки одинаковых молодчиков и подошел к кустам роз, где они прятались._

_\- Ты, - заговорил головорез номер раз с красной пимпой на башке, - лезешь на второй этаж, устраиваешь беспорядок, людей не трогать. Подаешь сигнал с третьего балкона._

_Зеленый помощник кивнул, взял веревку в зубы и двинулся, не разбирая дорожек, к черному ходу. Медленно расстегнув и распахнув пошире ворот рубашки – становилось жарко – я пошел за ним, не сводя разгорающихся глаз с воображаемой метки, а когда он замешкался у двери, выбирая отмычки, обнял за шею и развернул к себе. Ровно секунда, чтобы упиться ужасом в зрачках за прорезями маски, в его груди отбивается последний глухой толчок сердца. Я слушал его с наслаждением. Газон орошает кровь... грязноватая, со следами алкоголя, но мне, ненасытному, сгодится и такая._

_\- Теперь спешить некуда, - ласково шепчу я в перегрызенную сонную артерию, оттаскивая тело к живой изгороди, - поспи тут, я сейчас тебе товарищей организую._

_Вытирая губы кончиком шелкового рукава, я вернулся к розовым кустам, но нашел только третьего головореза с синей отметиной. Порешил его по-быстрому, не отходя от кассы, и тоже уложил на отдых. Чтобы не повторяться, вырвал его сердце и сунул в руку напарнику. Полиция, небось, удивится, но мне любоваться этой феерией некогда._

_Прокрался на кухню, опасаясь самого худшего: Жерара там не было, газ выключен, посуда аккуратно сложена, но все равно под ложечкой засосало. А тут еще, как из страшного сна, голос слабый из-за стены._

_\- Господин Анджелюс..._

_Я вытащил повара, слегка позеленевшего и задохнувшегося, из кладовки, куда он, как выяснилось, спрятался, едва заслышав подозрительный шум. Верзила выбил слуховое окошко и спустился в подвал дома._

_\- Я видел его в щель, он прошел буквально в полуметре от меня, размахивая канистрой с бензином, - Жерар боязливо тронул мою узкую ладонь. - Ангел, ты ведь..._

_\- Я не слабак, управлюсь._

_Где мой чертов программист?! Из-за него у меня темнеют и раздуваются вены, если эта обезьяна тронет его хоть пальцем... Чужая кровь уже превращает меня в убийцу. Демон восстает из этой крови. Ярость... боль... злая неутихающая боль. Слепая, неконтролируемая сила. Демон... его черная ярость. Где-е-е-е-е... >>_

Я мало что успел сообразить. В недрах западного крыла кто-то, кажется, испустил последний вздох. И кричал так, будто его зарезали заживо. Лиам, которому я как раз отсчитал и вручил сто пятьдесят баксов, вскочил с кресла, уронив деньги, но в следующее мгновение я его не вижу. А вижу только черно-белый шторм, в брызгах крови пронесшийся через кабинет, остановившийся возле меня, одаривший страшно горячим и соленым поцелуем взасос... и унесшийся в никуда.

\- Эм, - врач подобрал разбросанные купюры и теперь переминался, не зная, куда деваться. - Ксавьер, у тебя губы выпачканы в... в чем-то красном.

\- В крови, Лиам, в крови.

\- Не буду спорить. Просто скажи – что это было?

\- Ангел, - я пожал плечами. - Который час?

\- Десять минут восьмого, - он окончательно сбит с толку. - А какое это имеет отношение к...

Я закивал:

\- Ну конечно. У меня была одна маленькая, но очень неприятная проблема, назначенная на семь вечера, Энджи, видимо, только что решил ее.

\- Неужели, - Лиам недоверчиво скользил глазами по кровавым пятнам, - то, что рассказывал Джонни Би в морге – правда? И твои путаные речи о вампирах и дьявольщине...

Я молча улыбаюсь ему. Бедный, бедный Лиам, наверное, теперь тебе самому понадобится психиатр. Хотя... это же Энджи, мой персональный гот с длинной челкой. Или я настолько успел свыкнуться с чувственным разумом упыря, и все сверхъестественное стало естественным?

\- Лиам, благодарю тебя за помощь, я принял решение. Я буду лечиться. Звоню в эскортную службу и вызываю на дом баб.


	26. Deserett

**| PART 1: VIS-À-VIS |**

Я покривил душой. Ну какие бабы? Мне нужен парень. Для того чтобы кольнуть Ангела? Вызвать его ревность, заставить беситься. Не знаю, зачем еще. Глупо, по-детски, упрямо... и ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Но я уже набрал номер, а бойкая барышня-администратор принимает заказ:

\- Агентство „Nocturnal Models“, меня зовут Катарина, я слушаю вас.

\- Я... - Господи, куда я ввязываюсь? Чайник мне на голову. Язык деревенеет и отнимается. - Мне нужен... бллин, - и тут мозг заработал как часы, - юноша восемнадцати-двадцати лет, хорошего роста, худощавый, с длинными волосами и длинными ногами. Нежные черты лица, брутальные манеры, низкий голос, абсолютно бесстыдный, но без грубости. Оплачу на месте, отдам любые деньги, если у вас такой есть. На всю ночь. Доставить на вторую парковую авеню, дом третий.

Я перевел дух, меньше всего ожидая услышать в ответ это:

\- Модель прибудет по адресу в течение часа. Вы выбрали расчет наличными, чек придет вам по почте завтра после часу дня. У вас есть какие-то особенные пожелания?

\- Я хочу, чтобы он выглядел... экстравагантно. Необычный цвет волос, пирсинг, татуировки, шрамирование, что угодно. Неформальная одежда. Чем страннее, тем лучше, но не полный фрик, без фанатизма, понимаете?

\- У нас есть именно то, что вам нужно, - мне чудится, или она улыбается на том конце провода. - Вы незабываемо проведете время. Спасибо, что воспользовались службой развлечений „Nocturnal Models“. Приятной ночи.

И все. Я сижу, бессмысленно рассматривая трубку, она тихонько гудит, и маленькие трансформаторы вторят ей у меня в затылке. Зачем я сделал этот злополучный заказ? Неужели я без лишних глупостей не мог додуматься, что останусь только с Энджи? И отдамся только ему. Потому что он – самый бесстыдный, брутальный, нежный, кукольный и длинноногий... с пирсингом и татуировками, кстати (не скажу, где они, сам стесняюсь). Бессильно вздыхаю – теперь-то что? Отменять заказ? Но кроме сожаления есть еще и любопытство: кого мне пришлют? И на что это будет похоже? С такими нескромными губозакаточными запросиками. И, может, Ангел, я и он... во рту пересыхает, а зрительные галлюцинации уносят куда-то в порочную синеву. Так больше нельзя. Жерар, где ты?! Водки мне! Водки!

* * *

_> > Я меланхолично катался на качелях в саду, прогнав все мысли и боль, которую они несли... когда он позвал меня. Спираль моей двойной получеловеческой ДНК развернулась, я замер, пронизанный смертью на короткий, совсем короткий миг, когда вечность разломилась пополам. Растерянно вдыхаю теплый вечерний воздух, но он больше не теплый, мороз продрал по коже, сорвав с меня ауру покоя, леденящее душу прикосновение еще здесь... но щадит, лишь намекая на забвение, которое может подарить. Наконец, оно отпускает, уходит прочь. Замирает эхом где-то за этим исполинским городом._

_Он снова произносит мое имя, уже без смертоносной мощи, со страстью, а его странно завлекающие глаза, сверкнувшие из густой листвы, окутывают меня обожанием. Просто и искренне, открытым текстом, без обиняков. Дежавю... но где же я видел тебя, не припомню._  
**  
\- Ты еще краше, чем представлялся во снах.**

_И этот шепот... нет, это уже руки. Обвивают, смыкаясь на груди... рождая тоску... и ты легко проникаешь в мой разум, закрывая мне глаза и за меня прикусывая губы._

_Зеркало. Тебя я видел в зеркале, в ускользающий миг откровения. Ты показался и исчез... намекнув, что ты возвращаешься. Что ты уже вернулся. Демон?_

_**\- Не Демон.** _

_Ладно, не Демон._

_\- Тогда кто же ты?_

_**\- Не считаешь, что будет слишком просто, если я сам скажу?** _

_Он тонет в моих волосах, а я тону в его голосе, и самообладания не хватает признаться… в том, что он очень силен. Невероятно силен. И сила Демона где-то рядом даже не гуляла._

_\- Почему я не боюсь?_

_**\- Кровь, рожденная из крови короля, не боится ничего.** _

_\- А кто король?_

_**\- Слишком много вопросов, но простых ответов на них нет. Думай еще.** _

_Красная смерть? Судорожно я уцепился за ниточку, единственную, оставленную мне перед ее уходом._

_\- Ты следил за мной?_

_**\- Не всегда. По роду деятельности мне оставалось мало времени на личные дела. Но я старался... не упускал из виду.** _

_\- Звучит как оправдание._  
**  
\- Это и есть оправдание, Ангел.**

_Зачем тебе оправдываться передо мной? Если ты пришел со стороны ночи, облитый горечью старой затхлой вины, в шлейфе взорвавшейся сверхновой, покрытый тысячью острых игл, а великая Тьма – твоя скромная служанка, и под ладонями тают континенты и островки человеческих душ. И я чувствую себя жалкой песчинкой, уносимой дыханием могучего ветра в море. Ты плачешь? Всесильный злой дух… ты согрешил, как и хозяин Ночи, и сама Ночь, как грешили все... Грешил ли я? Я помню лишь руку Правосудия и его Весы._

_**\- Я поражен,** \- произносит он, и гордость меняет его великолепный голос, зажигая глаза чуть приглушенным зеленым светом. Полупрозрачное лицо обретает вполне земной фарфоровый оттенок и выдает мне командора десяти легионов ада. Демон земного порока, не ты, а я поражен. Ты никому еще не показывался в столь хрупком женственном обличье, но почему же я не могу вспомнить твое имя? - **В тебе астральный свет смешался с духом Нежити и подавил его. Ты достоин уйти к Творцу, на небеса, забыв о дьявольском происхождении, и рядом с ним вершить суд, наказывать... таких, как я.**_

_\- А если я не хочу? - мне не нужен ответ, он ясно читается в уголках темно-красного рта, тяжелая улыбка гипнотизирует, не отпуская, заставляя смотреть и смотреть в глаза титанической силы, и чувствовать… родство._  
**  
\- Тогда ты останешься на земле. А я буду с тобой. И Ксавьер, которого медленно сводит с ума вожделение, тоже будет с тобой. Он ведь твой.**

_\- Так это ты! Сжигаешь его на костре похоти?!_

_**\- И ты. Сущность носферату рвет его на части, заставляя метаться в выборе, остаться гордым и одиноким, или пройти через позор совести и насытить этот голод.** _

_И что он выберет? Сатанински узкие зрачки мерцают сдержанным весельем._

_**\- Уже выбрал.** >>_

* * *

\- Жерар, я сам! - я бросился к двери, обогнав повара. Сердце на секунду очутилось в желудке, а губы задрожали.

Тот, кто даже не подумал представиться или сказать хотя бы одно слово, переступил порог и, запрокинув голову, принялся изучать убранство моего дома, был... он...

Он был не просто хорош. Все его естество кричало о том, какой я счастливчик, и какое бесценное сокровище попало ко мне в руки. Наглый многообещающий взгляд, неровная походка, покачивание бедрами, это все да, да, я заметил, но мельком, а сначала...

Не рыжие, не огненные, не золотистые... а красные, ярко-красные волосы, беспорядочно заплетенные в дреды, но не полностью, к счастью, половина шевелюры роскошным кровавым водопадом свисала почти до попы, обтянутой узкими до неприличия серебристыми штанами. Бллин, во что он одет, у меня же в башке не укладывается. Нет на нем ничего, по сути, сетчатая черная футболка нарочно или нечаянно разорвана на одном плече, тяжелые стилы, любовно выбранные и купленные явно в каком-то фетиш-магазине для киберов, крепко роднят его с полом. И венчает эту несуразицу небольшая микросхема, намертво приваренная к бестолковому лбу. Все-таки фрика прислали. Но до чего красивого, мать мою за ногу!

Когда он подошел и встал между мной и Жераром, я понял, что в нем должно быть больше двух метров роста, и даже оробел малость. И как я с таким в постель, простите...

\- Меня пригласил Ксавьер Санктери, - он вопросительно выгнулся в сторону повара, и я скрыл усмешку. Ну разумеется, заказывают такого парня обычно экзальтированные толстые готёлки, редко, правда, ведь не всем повезло с папочками-миллионерами. Или мужчины в годах, лысые, потные, с одышкой, которым не хватает в жизни остроты. Не в обиду французу, он у меня классный мужик. Хотя может, я здорово ошибаюсь. Но тогда почему МОЙ заказ так внимательно смотрит на Жерара?

\- Это – мессир Санктери, - коротко бросил повар и вернулся на кухню замедленным шагом. Выражение его каменного лица мне не понравилось. Нет, Жерар, я не думаю, что все куплю за деньги. Да, Жерар, я все-таки решился на проститутку, я даже привыкаю к мысли о товарно-денежном выражении любви, и Ангел сыграл в этом не последнюю роль. Но осуждать меня легко...

Красноволосый мальчик-модель по вызову смотрит уже на меня, и на его лице почти не остается первоначальной наглости. Кажется, он удивлен. Чем? Что я молодой и симпатичный, но моя прическа не сочетается с рубашкой и брюками от делового костюма? Или что я не похож на тех, кто довольствуется купленным сексом, или, по крайней мере – не с мужчинами?

\- Выпить хочешь? - бросил я небрежно и, секунду поразмыслив, повел его в рабочий кабинет. Никаких спален, не буду я с ним спать. Я не могу даже представить, что он ко мне дотронется. - Коньяк, виски, текила, абсент, ром? Или что-нибудь полегче?

Он ест меня глазами и садится на край письменного стола. Невразумительно мычит и протягивает руки, обнять хочет. Занятно... ну, тогда наливаю все вместе. Я перевернул бутылку, вспомнив свои навыки бармена со времен колледжа, и смешал коктейль по рецепту «самых зеленых и самых веселых фей». Должен быть ядер. Только пусть сам пьет, а я воздержусь, на сегодня с меня алкоголя достаточно, не ровен час, опьянею, и он меня все-таки затащит...

Он снял футболку, сбросил ее на пол и вытянулся, ложась на стол. Мускулатура гладкая, ровный, еле заметный загар, скульптурный живот, абсолютно плоский... я отвел глаза, матерясь про себя. Что происходит? Что я такое затеял вообще? В двух шагах от меня лежит молодой, возбужденный, и, что намного хуже, _возбуждающий меня_ самец, который сейчас порядочно напьется... и с которым я должен провести все оставшееся время до утра. Должен? Я за это обещал заплатить. И что же я делаю? Подхожу к нему, наклоняюсь с полным бокалом и вливаю в чуть влажный, приоткрытый рот красно-зеленое пойло. Он жмурится, то ли от удовольствия, а то ли от немыслимого вкуса этой гадости. И кто здесь дурак? Если я не сдержал искушения задержать на нем взгляд, а он просто схватил меня и крепко обнял. 

И вкус абсента с его горячего языка я ощутил так остро, что чуть не задохнулся...

\- Эй, не вырывайся, - у него садится голос, а в серо-стальных глазах мелькают голодные огоньки. - Я тебя не понимаю.

\- Я сам себя не понимаю.

\- Тогда расскажи, в чем дело?

\- Мои проблемы тебе ни к чему.

\- Если интересно знать, а тебе неинтересно... я заплатил бы сам за то, чтоб переспать с тобой. И если твоя откровенность – цена за секс, то я согласен слушать всю ночь.

\- Я не хочу тебя. Можешь уходить, я извинюсь за ложный вызов и доплачу штраф.

\- У тебя много денег, видать...

\- И нет никакого удовольствия от них, поверь мне.

\- Что ты за человек такой? Я еще не сталкивался, - он запнулся, - ты можешь поманить пальцем любого. Любую. И все они будут твоими. Ты выглядишь просто потрясающе, живешь в таком дворце, не думаешь о завтрашнем дне, просто можешь себе это позволить. Если встретить тебя на улице, нельзя будет равнодушно пройти мимо. Но ты и по улицам не ходишь, гоняешь на шикарной тачке, я видел твой автомобильный парк, когда высаживался из такси. Чего тебе еще от жизни не хватает?

\- Голодный сытого не поймет. Я не расположен вести беседу дальше. Одевайся и уходи.

\- Эй... - он поднялся и расправил плечи. - Я тебя сейчас прошу, как человека – поговори со мной. Я вижу, что пришелся по нраву тебе: никто еще так конкретно и обстоятельно не описывал мою внешность при заказе, никто кроме тебя. Я не тихий и не уравновешенный, что хорошо заметно, но ты выбрал именно такого. В постели я тебя не разочарую. Если ты разрешишь подобрать к себе ключ. И, наконец, главное – аннулируй заказ. Но я останусь. Добровольно. Я хочу тебя. И я готов на многое, чтоб получить тебя.

Я сдвинул брови.

\- У меня есть мужчина. Еще один мне ни к чему.

\- Так какого?!.. - он быстро взял себя в руки. - Знаешь, а я догадывался. Ты в ссоре с ним?

\- Что-то вроде того.

\- А причина?

\- Ну уж нет.

\- Ха. Ксавьер, это легко. Глядя на твое лицо недотроги, я угадаю и это – ты не даешь ему. А сам ты взять его не можешь. Что тебе мешает? Не определился с ориентацией?

\- Проваливай, - я начал злиться, чувствуя его правоту.

\- Вы ни разу не спали. И он страдает. А ты страдаешь? Наверное, от того лишь, что боишься быть использованным… со всеми своими деньгами и успехом. И что остается? Заказать шлюху, - он широко улыбнулся. - Я не обижаюсь.

\- Был я с ним, - я вздохнул. - Язык не повернется сказать, что «спали». Спали – это когда дрыхли, обнявшись, а он сдержанно смотрел на меня, потому что уснуть не мог. И был интим... когда я решился довериться весь, насытил его животное желание. Но доверие он обманул. А я все так же люблю его. И не знаю, черт возьми, куда мне деваться с этой любовью. Без физического совокупления она никому не нужна. Я говорил с психотерапевтом, ты пришел всего через десять минут после его ухода. Моя проблема разрешима, но способом, который я не могу себе позволить. И никакие деньги тут не помогут.

\- Но я знаю, что ты можешь сделать, - он пытливо смотрел на меня, когда подходил, смотрел, когда прижимал к себе, смотрел и спрашивал разрешения, расстегивая мои штаны. Я не противился, - закрыть глаза. Просто закрой глаза. Скажи себе, что ничего особенного не происходит. И не нужно резких движений: я раздену тебя сам, или даже не стану раздевать, - его ладони неторопливо заползли под мою рубашку и накрыли соски. - Для начала...

Мы придвинулись к стене, он мягко облокотил меня и встал на колени.

\- Готов поклясться, что этого ты тоже не позволил ему. Закрывай глаза, пожалуйста.

Закрыл. Привалился к стене всей тяжестью. Первое же его движение заставило дернуться.

\- Ксавьер, ты тверже камня, белый и горячий, еще немного, и умрешь от перенапряжения! Дай, - он требовательно сжал мои бедра, заставив не шевелиться, и плотно обхватил губами, заглатывая поглубже... мой член. А его длинный узкий язык... Господи, зачем я на это согласился?!

**| End of part 1 |**


	27. Cold father and sin

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

\- Кто-то пьет сейчас из твоего возлюбленного нектар, - демон крепко сплел свои пальцы с моими. Его ухмылка приобрела зловещий оттенок. А голос наконец-то зазвучал вслух, разносясь по ночному саду. - Как славно, я пришел вовремя. Я вижу их как свой самый желанный бред, рисовавшийся в воображении в особенно тяжкие минуты неизбывной тоски... и вот мечта сбылась. Только для тебя, любимый мой, она станет проклятьем. Тела, что так жарко горят, унесенные в один порочный водоворот, когда вязкий туман застилает глаза, а во рту пересыхает до невозможности, и даже воздух колет, причиняя боль. Но что это по сравнению с развоплощением задыхающейся от страсти души... в замкнутом кругу греха. Они как две пылающие точки в ультрафиолете астрала... только Ксавьер ярче, много ярче. Кто смог бы устоять против его хрупкой снежной красоты? Ты тоже его пленник. Несносный, упрямый, своевольный. Очень сильный – но пленник. Тут есть чему сдаваться: тонкий стан, пышные волосы, огромные беззащитные глаза, аристократичные руки. И длинные, безумно длинные красивые ноги. Линия небесных черт, бесстыже обнаженных, что замыкается в бесконечность. Да... завораживающий юноша. Удерживая стон, он прикусил губу. И по его подбородку сейчас тоненькой струйкой бежит кровь. Она свернется и засохнет, он не заметит. Ему так хорошо, безумно хорошо, в тесных объятьях новых, странных ощущений. Волна напряжения уже спадает, освобождая гибкое, усталое тело. А неслучайный любовник дрожит, слизывая его горячий пот... и белую густую влагу. Я это вижу, я все знаю. И ужас, и страх, отвращение, ревность... четыре вихревые туманности в твоей голове, малыш. Попеременно. Сиди. Сейчас происходит то, что должно произойти. Их прервут... их должны прервать. И твоего Кси, сонного, вялого и обессиленного небывалым наслаждением, отнимут у тебя, увезут в неизвестность. Я сказал, сиди!

\- Кто ты?! Бесстыдно шепчущий мне все эти ужасные вещи и наслаждающийся кровью, что струится из моих глаз! - я подавил нещадно рвущиеся из груди рыдания.

\- О-о-о... малыш, ты наконец-то захотел узнать по-настоящему. Я один из десяти некоронованных принцев ада. По злой иронии судьбы наши титулы знают все геймеры в этих ваших интернетах. Но вряд ли кто задумывался всерьез. Не догадался бы. А в этом слове, между тем, больше смысла, чем пустой забавы. Я тот, кого вы назвали «даэдра», - красные губы раздвинулись в новой, очень тяжелой усмешке. - Малыш, сладкий малыш. Ты так похож на сказку...

\- Что тебе до меня, сатана?! - я уже пробовал вырваться, но мою руку он схватил намертво, как в металлические тиски. - Зачем ты меня преследовал?

\- История была несчастной, с изломанным началом и совсем неясным завершением. Но все же в ней было волшебство. В ней... и в девушке, что пожелала умереть, узнав, чье дитя носит под сердцем, - демон выгнул тонкую бровь. - Я ловил ее, падающую с моста, вытягивал из грязной крови ядохимикаты, о, это была та еще мука, она изошла криками, до хрипоты и осталась без голоса, ведь злой, но справедливый, я лишил ее наркоза при этой болезненной операции. Она все же нашла себе смерть. На дне стакана. Беспечно я оставил ее в баре, твердо уверенный, что вино и текила не дадут ей упиться насмерть. Она точно рассчитала дозы, зная, что сил ей не хватит... и потеряла сознание. А когда очнулась, выплюнула вместе с кровью и рвотой все почерневшие внутренности. Чем я мог ей помочь? Меня заботил лишь мой ребенок. Да, этот чудом выживший плод, маленький живой комочек, союз ада и смертной земли, скрепленный кровью, спермой и неочищенным героином. Ему было слишком мало недель от зачатия. И я превратился в суккуба, зашил его в себя. Не скажу, что с легкостью... это был труд. Оставаться женщиной, без иных воплощений, в бренной оболочке как в клетке, держась за стальные прутья и глядя на свободу, жить, думая о заветной цели, жить... вынашивая свое дитя. Месяцы пролетели как дни, но только в тот памятный час, когда ко мне пришел сам Темный владыка, я понял, что не смогу родить.

\- И что ты сделал? - я едва ли сам понимал, что говорю, захваченный его жизнеописанием.

\- Я призвал свою старшую дочь, рыжую дьяволицу Кассандру... красную смерть. Владыка указал мне одну смертную женщину, тоже беременную, на исходе срока. Ее дитя умертвили немедля, в ее чрево был помещен мой сын. Не скажу, что она не заметила подмены. Ее мучили ужаснейшие сны и обильные кровотечения, а приближающиеся роды напоминали Апокалипсис, что был страшнее и реальнее самой реальности. Она избавилась от новорожденного сразу, как только смогла встать на ноги. Больше мать была не нужна, Кассандра исполнила мою волю, защитив от смерти ребенка. Тебя.

_> > Сделав просто нечеловеческое усилие, я вырываюсь из стального захвата и отступаю. Но мне же некуда отступать. А гипноз его грустной, даже несчастной улыбки не отпускает, не дает ни скосить взгляд, ни пошевелиться. Как странно... Ксавьер потерял отца, хотя как бы и не нашел его, а я своего даже не искал. И не знал. И вот, таким ошеломляющим сюрпризом на голову..._

_Да, он хорош. Чрезмерно, даже для даэдрического принца, не говоря уж о красоте обыкновенного демона. И я похож на него, хотя бы этой отравляющей, манящей, сводящей с ума улыбкой. Господи, о чем я думаю... >>_

\- Кассандра предала тебя. Я нужен был ей для...

\- Я знаю. Она отрекалась от меня трижды, а теперь отреклась от тебя. Тем не менее, она еще вернется. Но ты не должен верить ни единому ее слову. _Мои дети всегда разочаровывали меня. Все, кроме тебя._

\- Ну и что же теперь? - я отчужденно посмотрел на его прямые мертвые волосы, тускло мерцавшие в желтом свете садовых фонарей.

\- Пойдем, малыш. Я познакомлю тебя с «преступником».

**/mirror of mind - Ksi/**

Все произошло слишком быстро. Жилистые руки подхватили меня и бросили на пол, но, несмотря на ушиб, сознание я не потерял. Хотел схватиться за ноющую голову, но что-то помешало поднять и вытянуть руку, лицо красноволосого соблазнителя промелькнуло и пропало, а потом... разве что-то было потом? Если не считать вонючего мешка на голову, в котором лет пятьдесят плесневело кофе, да болезненного укола куда-то в пах, о Господи, надеюсь, я смогу еще иметь детей...

Если останусь в живых.

* * *

\- Ну ты бы хоть оделся, - мягко заметил демон, поднимаясь под руку со мной по лестнице. Того, кому он адресовался, я не мог разглядеть, но уже сжимал кулаки. _Где это подлая мразь, где, я не вижу, тут очень темно..._

\- Я слишком часто слышу от тебя эту фразу, порядком приелось. Не придумывал что-нибудь еще? - Мы дошли, я смотрю в провал двери: в густом полумраке комнаты прорисовался белый силуэт. - Мод?.. Кто это с тобой?

\- Мое сокровище, бесценное, в единственном экземпляре, - то ли гордость, а то ли ирония... отец еще и издевается. Я почувствовал злость. - Разве твои развлечения кончились?

\- Меня прервали, толком не дав раскочегариться. Так кого ты там привел? Нового парня?

\- Полегче на поворотах, браток, а то снесет. Я уже шесть дней как священник новой Римско-сатанинской церкви и соблюдаю целибат, - отец неприятно рассмеялся, а потом неожиданно развернулся, сверкнув на меня холодными, безумно холодными глазами. Я чуть не отпрянул. - Малыш, у тебя большая семья. Этот невыносимый голый молодой человек, например, твой троюродный дядя... или брат. Или даже дед. Генеалогию мы потом изучим. Он бесцеремонно выбросил под колеса такси ехавшего сюда мальчика по вызову, принял облик, который возжелал Ксавьер (благо, с натурального изменить пришлось лишь цвет кожи), добился полной взаимности в вопросе близости и доверия примерно за пятнадцать минут, и буквально только что качественно отсосал у твоего возлюбленного. Да, Дэз, вытри рот, а то что-то капает, - демон хмыкнул, внимательно изучая мое омертвевшее лицо, потом вдруг потеплел и стал очень серьезным. - Ты простишь его. Кровь не восстанет против крови. Кроме того, тебе никто не запретит надрать серафиму задницу за гнусный разврат, засунуть его яйца в улей, а язык, нализавшийся до потери пульса запретными сладостями, намотать на барабан стиральной машины. После этого ты сядешь попить с ним кофе. А я сяду рядом. И ты его простишь. Он не знал...

\- Чего это я не знал? - задиристо осведомился Дэз, ползая по полу в поисках одежды.

\- Ну, значит, знал, - легко согласился отец и непринужденным жестом притянул меня к себе, обвив за талию. - Ангел... это шестикрылый серафим Дезерэтт. Падший серафим, правда. Так как падок был всегда на порочные удовольствия, которыми я заведую.

\- Не всегда ты ими заведовал, - все так же задиристо перебил серафим, с криком радости найдя футболку. - Ты вообще мелкий еще.

\- А ну-ка цыц! - зеленые глаза отца резко стемнели, гипнотизирующая мягкость уступила место чему-то... грозному. Странно бесформенному, иррациональному. И просто панически пугающему. Дезерэтт вдруг выронил футболку и послушно захлопнул рот. - Так-то лучше. Молчащим ты гораздо привлекательнее становишься.

_> > Серафим что-то смирно пробормотал и занялся поисками штанов. Но я все еще не могу произнести ни слова, переваривая эту сумасшедшую сцену. И две фигурки, темная и светлая с ярко-красными волосами... просто никак не укладываются в голове. Отец молчит, задумчиво вздыхает, запустив длинные пальцы мне в волосы. И я с трудом в полной тишине узнаю свой сдавленный голос: >>_

\- Отец, как тебя зовут?

\- Асмодей.

\- И ты...

\- И я наконец-то с тобой. Вымолил себе такую милость.

\- Но зачем?!

\- Чтобы помочь. Наш неутомимый охотник за сладкими мальчиками прекрасно был осведомлен, кто и что ты для Кси, но цинично решил, что раз он прогнал тебя, то можно воспользоваться удобным случаем. Только он изрядно перебрал сегодня алкоголя и легких наркотиков, поэтому, когда группа товарищей в плохо скроенных масках (made in China) ворвались и похитили белокурого красавца, ему хватило обычного удара по спине, чтоб отключиться.

\- И ты допустил это?

\- Всевышний еще и не такие зверства на самотек пускал.

\- Но... почему же мы сидим?! И ты так спокойно мне все это рассказываешь!

\- Потому что, - губы демона сложились в еще одну, незнакомую, жесткую улыбку. - Помнишь, я говорил – слишком много вопросов останется без простых ответов. А теперь иди ко мне. Я очень долго ждал этого момента. И... нет, не бойся, это всего лишь поцелуй. Я расскажу тебе в нем, почему Господь не всесилен.


	28. Prisoner

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

Что произошло? Ох, если б только знать, что произошло...

Красноволосая шлюха был их сообщником? Или все-таки последнее, что я увидел, было падение без чувств от сильного удара... и он ни при чем? А если нет и это хорошо разыгранная сцена по заранее продуманному плану? Почему здесь так холодно...

Глаза постепенно привыкли к темноте, я разглядел светлую щель под дверью в... камеру, куда меня заключили. Надеюсь, что это обычная комната, хотя больше похоже на морозильник. С усилием встал, ноги не слушались: на лодыжках, так же, как и на запястьях, стерта кожа от тугих веревочных узлов. Нечаянно наткнувшись рукой на стол, я ойкнул и испуганно зажал себе рот. Если сюда сейчас придут похитители, сообразив, что я оклемался после транспортировки и того ужасного укола в член, то...

Блядь! Мой член! Я невольно вскинул голову, скрипнув зубами. Ну конечно, кому я мог еще понадобиться в таком качестве. Морис. Он все-таки добился своего. А я, как дурак, не верил. Поджог не удался, а одно намерение преступлением не является. И я почувствовал себя в такой безопасности, за картонной стеной самоуверенности в собственной неприкосновенности. Ведь законы на моей стороне. И в какой заднице сейчас эти законы? Я смеялся, как над глупой шуткой, не допуская и мысли, что преследование и насилие в цивилизованном мире, в сердце Нью-Йорка... невозможно? Что он не осмелится?! 

Калейдоскопом в голове пронеслись два года работы в конторе, встречи, улыбки, рукопожатия, мирно гудящий сервер, бесконечные метры обжатых проводов и... Николь. Через секунду образы смялись, как бумага в сжатом кулаке, под давлением других, тяжелых и прижигающих воспоминаний. О чертовски обаятельном голосе, плавных манерных жестах, терпеливом полуголодном ожидании в глубоких синих глазах. Как раскаленным металлом в рану, прорисовывается каждая черточка его несравненного лица. И я в тоске чуть не завыл. Ангел, как далеко простирается твоя власть, чтоб вызволить меня из этой передряги?

Наверное, прошел час. Я заставил себя ни о чем не думать. Сидел неподвижно, в холодном оцепенении, потирая глубокие кровавые борозды на руках, вздыхая от этой боли и встряхиваясь: я боюсь уснуть, я не спал уже со вчерашнего дня, но тем страшнее будет, отрубившись, проснуться уже в другом месте. С кем-то... отталкивающим и богомерзким.

В конце концов, до меня дошло несколько простых истин. Что я могу надеяться сколько угодно... но я всего лишь барашек в загоне, которому спокойно перережут горло. Что мне не только перережут горло. Что я так беззащитен, со мной вообще вытворят абсолютно все, что на ум взбредет. Что... лучше отставить глупую детскую надежду, то есть... что вампир не придет. Или придет, когда мне больше всего на свете захочется никогда не встречаться с ним взглядом. Если я хочу спастись и даже остаться невредимым, я должен...

...выбросить из головы, что я программист.

...забыть раз и навсегда, что я безвольный, хрупкий и женственный мудак, никогда в жизни не заглядывавший в тренажерный зал.

...распрощаться со званием куколки и слюнтяя, прятавшегося если не за мать (поскольку она и так не годится даже на роль швабры для тряпки), то за крепкого широкоплечего повара.

Итак, я один, и помогу себе только сам.

Я поднялся во весь рост и в темноте постарался воссоздать собственную фигуру. Благо, рисованием в 3D-max и Адоб Иллюстраторе я достаточно назанимался... стоп! Никакой компьютерной чепухи. Я мужик, обычный мужик... ну... нарисовал себя маркером в воображении. И сейчас, «глядя» на себя, озадаченно чешу репу.

Что ж, телосложением я не вышел. Ростом тоже не очень. За морду лица – только на конкурс в пансион благородных девиц отправлять. А еще эти волосы... какого хрена я ни разу за последние 15 месяцев не сходил к парикмахеру? Канат мне из них все равно не сплести, сил и мастерства не хватит, да и по длине недостаточно будет, если я, предположим, сижу на чердаке Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Весьма сомнительно... в общем, сгодятся они мне, разве что, задушиться.

Нервно сглатываю слюну и иду вдоль стен, искать выключатель. Нашел. В потолке зажглась одна, но очень яркая лампочка. Я испуганно выключил ее и возблагодарил Бога за то, что успел увидеть при одной вспышке света кем-то забытый на столе фонарик. Отлично.

При свете фонаря я обследовал комнату – помимо массивного стола, привинченного к полу, два пластиковых стула, маленькая узкая кушетка... кажется, рост свой я поругал зря, целиком я на нее не помещаюсь. В углу нашлась тумбочка, в которой валялось несколько журналов довольно унылого порнографического содержания и туалетные принадлежности. Я до последнего надеялся обнаружить среди них бритву, но нет, облом. Не такие ведь и дураки, эти мои сраные похитители. Зато там оказались маникюрные ножнички и расческа.

Заранее представляя разочарование своего насильника, я обкорнал пышную шевелюру сначала в две трети длины, потом беспорядочно отхватил все, что доставало до плеч, и с мстительной ухмылкой разбросал по комнате. Пусть убирают потом с языком на плече. Нет, не жалко мне волос. Стричь этими тупыми короткими ножницами было сложно, свою неровную прическу я могу сейчас только угадывать и глупо хихикать. Я бы отрезал еще... но ножнички сломались. На голове осталось ровно столько, чтобы Энджи мог зарыться носом и заплакать. Ох, Энджи... только увязнув по шею в дерьме, понимаешь, насколько безразлично то, с кем ты спал раньше и чем вообще занимался... остается лишь одно желание.  
Забыть, чем занимался я сам, будто этого никогда не было. Я никому не признаюсь, ни психиатру, ни палачу, ни тебе. О том, как мне стыдно, безумно стыдно, и жаль... что все произошло именно так. Лучше бы этого распутного чуда с красными вихрами я не увидел. Потому что... я хочу тебя, Эндж. И люблю только тебя. Но хочу и его. Я не до конца распробовал измену.

* * *

_> > Меня порядочно носило из стороны в сторону. Вкус губы отца имели такой, что никакому абсенту не сравниться по силе и скорости действия. Пронзили и жуткой концентрированной горечью, и адской болью, вонзившейся через рот, а вышедшей где-то между лопаток, облили волной незнакомых кислосладких глюков, оставив странный винный осадок. И теперь я чувствую, как по венам растекается мягкий и щадящий, чуть теплый, но все же смертоносный яд. От него в голове распускаются светящиеся зеленые цветы, а в глазах двоится, но я в сознании, все еще в сознании. Потому что не могу поверить, что сижу, обнявшись с Дезерэттом, который то ли брат мне, а то ли дед, мы так и не сумели это выяснить... >>_

\- Когда мы пойдем, м-м... вызволять... Кси? - имя вспомнилось с трудом, а язык еле ворочался, я испугался и попытался посмотреть демону в глаза. Он только рассмеялся.

\- Малыш, кто «мы»? Пойдешь только ты. Быть сатаной – значит быть рабом на короткой хозяйской цепи. Я вымолил себе время лишь до полуночи, и оно скоро истечет. Что касается Дэзьки, то попробуй его уговорить составить тебе компанию, но, поверь, проку от укуренного и обдолбленного серафима будет мало.

\- Но ты же сказал! Сказал! Что прилетел помочь! Дьявол, ты меня обманул... никакой ты мне в жопу не отец!

\- Энджи, послушай, - Асмодей протянул ко мне руки, но я быстро пересел по другую сторону от Дезерэтта и спрятался за широкой спиной, в его исполинских крыльях. - Ладно, слушай оттуда.

\- Что, без прикосновений твой голос имеет не так много силы? - вредно осведомился я, выглядывая из-под верхнего крыла и отплевываясь от красного пуха. Интимный шепот серафима, пожаловавшегося, что ему щекотно, я нагло проигнорировал.

\- Малыш, армия Всевышнего дислоцируется на небесах. Армия ангелов-повстанцев, нареченных демонами, поселилась в так называемом аду. Люди живут на земле, между нами. И как люди не могут произвольно шататься по небесным хоромам или в приемной моего Владыки, так и мы не можем ходить по земле, когда нам вздумается. То, что я здесь сейчас перед тобой – грубое нарушение закона. 

\- А как же Дэз? Чем он отличается от тебя?

\- Дезерэтт пал с самой вершины милости божьей... ибо был Его любимым посланцем и первым среди равных серафимов. И он пал дважды, в первый раз, когда восстал, а второй – когда пришел к Люциферу и забрал должность, хуже которой нет и ничего не было. Зато она позволяет ему вольно перемещаться по всем пространственным измерениям. Он провожает в последний путь самоубийц. Он их ангел-хранитель, если можно так выразиться. Как видишь по количеству алкоголя и наркотиков, которые он принимает, ему самому не очень по вкусу склонять людей к суициду. Зато он подает собой яркий пример.

\- Даже здесь ты не удержался и съязвил, Мод, - глухо прошептал серафим и обернулся ко мне. - Все верно, и отец тебе не солгал, очаровашка-дьяволенок. Его помощь ты почувствуешь, когда тебя оставят твои собственные силы... и вера в себя. Тогда тебя подхватят самые сильные крылья и самые любящие руки духа, могущество которого высвобождает неуемная ярость и страх за тебя. А я... я пойду с тобой. Я люблю Ксавьера, что бы ты там обо мне ни думал. Это и мое дело. Только я променял всю силу на слабость, отдав за героин нечто большее, чем деньги. Я умею менять внешние облики, но это все, что мне осталось здесь, в остальном я как обыкновенный смертный. Берешь ли ты меня с собой?

\- Беру. Только куда нам податься? Отец?..

Асмодей не ответил, напряженно царапая что-то острым ногтем на стенке бокала с искрящимся абсентом.

\- Моя помощь начнется отсюда, малыш.

\- Что, - я взял у него бокал и непонимающе прочитал, - имя? Кто это?

\- Малыш, ты был так захвачен описанием своего рождения, что даже не спросил, почему ребенок был один. А ведь вас было...

\- Двое! Демон! - по телу расползлась неприятная дрожь и липковатый ужас. - Но здесь же...

\- Я не ждал близнецов. Мне просто нужен был наследник. Когда моя дева умерла, я взял у нее лишь один плод.

\- Тогда как? Откуда?

\- Когда все закончится, спроси у меня об этом еще раз. А сейчас ступай, - демон постучал алым ногтем в надпись на стекле.

\- Я даже не знаю, кого могут так странно звать!

\- Золотых дел мастера, между прочим. Он часовщик-ювелир, и ты в любое время дня и ночи найдешь его за работой в тайной мастерской Ulysse Nardin.

\- Но она же, наверное, в Швейцарии!

\- А серафим тебе на что? - Мод потрепал Дезерэтта за крыло, тот почему-то застеснялся.

\- О Господи... - я прижал кулак ко лбу, заставил себя закрыть глаза и медленно сделал вдох. - А что же я спрошу у этого гения, когда прилечу? Здравствуйте, простите, что валюсь вам как снег на голову, меня к вам аист, то есть, серафим шестикрылый принес. Я тут паренька потерял, а отец-демон посоветовал мне обратиться к вам. Ничего, что я из Америки, а мой сопровождающий укурен в хлам, и мы с вами как бы даже не знакомы, но вы ведь поможете, да?

Асмодей досадливо поморщился.

\- Ты можешь не слушаться и не верить мне, и быть может, через недельку получишь своего любовника обратно. По частям.

Плохо осознавая, что делаю, я вдруг бросился перед ним на колени и взмолился:

\- Но если ты знаешь, где Ксавьер, и что с ним, почему не подскажешь, не шепнешь всего одно словечко, я же не прошу отвести меня за ручку или поразить всех врагов ударом грома...

\- У Господа есть власть остановить все войны в мире, голод и бедствия, рабство и расовое неравенство, прекратить бессмысленную жестокость и даже упразднить смерть. Но он не сделает, никогда так не сделает. И потому, чтобы вместо него не сделал такой как я, у меня и связаны руки. Прости. Ты пройдешь этот путь. Потеряешь возлюбленного или обретешь его – зависит только от тебя и твоей воли. Захочешь преодолеть себя – одолеешь и противника. В тебе течет моя пламенная кровь, ты от рождения одарен небесной красотой... и я дал твоей душе всю мощь своих адских легионов. Из них, как из бездонного резервуара, ты будешь черпать силу. Освободи свой разум. И ты почувствуешь... - демон, и до этого стоявший чуть наклонившись к шестикрылому наркоману, неожиданно впился в его губы в глубоком поцелуе. Я потрясенно помотал головой, но они перестали обращать на меня внимание. Кошмар, но, по крайней мере, понятно, в кого я удался такой извращенный.

* * *

Я все-таки уснул, примерзнув к полу. Трагично, но не смертельно. Дверь отворилась с громким скрипом, собственно, став причиной пробуждения.

Сонно похлопав глазами, я увидел тело в кожаной куртке и штанах цвета хаки, заносившее в камеру подносы с едой. «Охранник», - мелькнула первая мысль. Он выше меня на две головы и крепче раза в четыре. Его грубые армейские ботинки были вымазаны грязью, какая бывает после дождя... и к ним немедленно прилипли мои отрезанные светлые волосы. Поглядев на них, я почему-то вспомнил о матери и брате. Как они там? Будут ли обо мне беспокоиться? Вызовут полицию, будут думать про похищение и выкуп... или сразу про убийство? Я к ним ни грамма заботы не проявил, так что не удивлюсь, если они благополучно забудут обо мне через пару дней.

Кажется, небритый громила, поставленный на охрану, заметил горечь в моих глазах и застыл с подносом, совсем чуть-чуть не донеся его до стола. У него такое глуповато-неловкое выражение лица... неужели кому-то еще знакомы угрызения совести?

\- Пожрать принес? А теперь убирайся, - нет, это не я, не мог я такого сказать. И все-таки сказал. Чувствую, как онемели кончики пальцев, как заледенели коленки и локти, и... чувствую слепую, сильную, но ужасно беспомощную злость. Зачем я так? Ведь сейчас разозлится он...

От удара я отлетел к стене, но благодаря холоду, сковавшему все тело, мало что почувствовал. Огромным кулаком грудь словно обожгло и вдавило вовнутрь, сминая в пюре ребра, легкие, сердце, на пару секунд... и всё. Боли нет. В ушах шумит, но я расслышал, он закрыл дверь и провернул ключ. Только жрать я не буду. Подохну от голода, но не притронусь к еде, в которую Бог знает что могли подсыпать.

* * *

\- Зачем ты его ударил?! Блак, ты охренел?

\- Он грубил...

\- Достаточно было пощечины! Он нежнее любой бляди, с которой ты когда-либо устраивал перепихон, и не приучен к такому обращению! - человек зашипел потише. - Вернись и извинись перед ним. Потом заставь его сесть за стол и поесть. Если будет упираться, можешь применить силу, но в пределах разумного! Ты меня хорошо понял? Чтоб я потом не нашел ни единого синяка. Корми хоть с ложечки, но он должен все съесть. Пошел.

Блак неуклюже поклонился и двинулся обратно к железной двери. Человек, распекавший его, пошел в прямо противоположную сторону и вскоре вышел из здания. Дальше он шел не спеша, вразвалочку, внимательно наблюдая за сновавшими вокруг людьми в военной форме, добрался до автомобильной парковки, но в машину сесть не успел. К нему подбежал первый помощник, подобострастно отдал честь и выпалил скороговоркой:

\- Господин фельдмаршал, вас хочет видеть какой-то штатский, говорит, вы его знаете. Некто Морис, фамилию назвать отказался.

\- Скажите ему: то, за чем он пришел, теперь мое. Если у него еще останутся вопросы, выведите его вежливо за территорию базы. Разрешаю сопроводить до самого дома, - он широко улыбнулся, привычным движением развалившись на кожаном сиденье, поднял боковое стекло и приказал шоферу: - Трогай.


	29. First encounter

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

_«Щуплый светловолосый сопляк. Бледная вошь. Что Конрад в нем нашел?»_

Был ясный приказ проникнуть в дом, оглушить, вколоть успокаивающее, довезти на базу... и проследить, чтоб его утром забрал заказчик. Но поезд сошел с рельсов, когда отряд вернулся с задания, и он пошел доложить обстановку, спросить, где оставить пленника, получить дальнейшие распоряжения, наконец. А командир молчал. Сидел, глубоко задумавшись, буравил стол рассеянным взглядом, а потом спросил, устало и безразлично так:

\- Он в сознании?

\- Нет, сэр.

\- Покажите мне его.

Солдаты занесли тело. Мешок с головы сняли, и... вечно отсутствующий где-то в своем обезболивающем раю фельдмаршал Фрэнсис Конрад оживился. Начал расспрашивать, кто, когда и с какой целью заказал мальца, через кого связался, сколько заплатил, как в целом прошла операция, что вкололи юноше, сколько ему лет, как долго он еще не придет в себя... Блак не выстоял под таким шквалом вопросов.

\- Сэр, вы сами отдавали мне этот приказ.

\- Когда?!

\- Вчера. Вам позвонили из Нью-Йорка, из корпорации “RT Cyberworks”, ваш зять, Морис Греновер, он работает там менеджером. 

\- Зять?

\- Он женат на вашей дочери, сэр. Вы помните, у вас дочь есть, Джен?

\- Ах, да, - Конрад достал из кармана пригоршню таблеток и сосредоточенно сунул в рот по одной. - Блак, принеси водички.

Его солдаты, невольные свидетели рассеянности Фрэнсиса, посмели нагло ухмыльнуться. Блак свирепо зашипел и сбегал за стаканом воды на полевую кухню. Глядя на его терпеливое бычье лицо, манеры дикаря и медлительную речь, мало кто верил, что он способен отменно соображать... и отменно руководить. «Чарльз Блэкхарт» было выбито на его армейском жетоне, но он сам едва ли об этом помнил. Конрад дружил с ним с детства, привык называть просто и со вкусом – Черным Сердцем, на службе прозвище сократилось до «Черного» и немного исказилось... так, для порядка. С виду неотесанный, Блак дослужился лишь до звания майора, потому что смекнул – выгоднее всего держаться в тени. Однако Фрэнсис всю жизнь доверял ему как самому себе, вместе они составляли довольно странный тандем. Огромный как Минотавр (сравнение с быком не случайно) Блак, такой простоватый с виду громила... и принадлежащий высшему свету болезненно худощавый Фрэнк, генералиссимус, нет, уже генерал-фельдмаршал, он велел именовать себя так. На сорок третьем году жизни он имел все, что полагалось по статусу: земли, деньги, людей, очень длинные руки... и пышный букет различных заболеваний. Больше всего ему досаждали непрекращающиеся головные боли, которые он и лечил посредством тех самых немудреных амфетаминов, которые выудил из кармана брюк.

Конрад наслаждался искусственным покоем уже несколько недель, с момента как расправился с законопроектом, пытавшимся запретить испытания химического оружия на американских полигонах в Океании, но тут... Его выдернуло из химической нирваны бледное лицо и потрескавшиеся губы юноши, что показался девушкой, с копной этих неестественно длинных роскошных волос. Померещилось всего один неверный момент. Но момент прошел, а наваждение осталось. И ему придется сделать вид, что он не знает, кто такой Морис. А верный Блак уладит остальное.

Однако у Блака имелась на этот счет собственная точка зрения. Раскусив в масленом взгляде Фрэнсиса стремительно пробуждающийся интерес, он вознамерился задавить все в зародыше. Ему нравится скучающий фельдмаршал, взрывающий посольства и опускающий облитых медом людей в кишащие змеями террариумы, гораздо больше, чем этот – с нездоровой искрой в холодных голубых глазах. Он обязательно поговорит с фельдмаршалом, но не сейчас. С глазу на глаз они общались на «ты», в остальных случаях майор Блэкхарт строго соблюдал субординацию. 

\- Ваша вода, сэр, - он почтительно подал стакан.

\- Да-да, - небрежно бросил Конрад и сделал глоток, не отводя восхищенного взгляда от пленника. - Приказ меняется. Соберите мне все данные, которые есть на этого человека. Я хочу, чтобы он остался здесь.

* * *

Ксавьер нисколько не удивился, услышав, примерно через пять минут после того, как все затихло, повторный лязг ключей и скрежет замка. Уже знакомый топот тяжелых ботинок и сиплое затрудненное дыхание.

_«Я убью тебя, милый, сладкий до приторности, мальчик. Сейчас. Убью и все. Просто сломаю шею, перебью позвоночник. Фрэнсис не успел толком познакомиться с тобой, так что не должен сильно горевать. Блять, ну как такое могло случиться?! Десять лет он не западал на мальчишек, и тут на тебе, хорошенький сугроб на голову. Ничего. Исправлю»._

О том, что исправить уже ничего нельзя, Блак начал смутно догадываться, когда пленник тряхнул головой, нехотя поднимаясь с пола, и с его лицом было что-то не так. Но что? Налипшие на его штаны волосы только запутали. Заметив те же волосы разбросанными по всей камере, Блак рассвирепел. До него вдруг дошло. Он двинулся к своенравной жертве с одним намерением - ударить, как можно сильнее и больнее, но... кулак завис в воздухе, в полуметре от золотистой, коротко остриженной головы.  
Потому что Ксавьер смотрел ему в глаза. Все в них понимал, все прочитал и поверил. И теперь просто стоял и смотрел, прямо, без тени страха, с каким-то особенно дерзким вызовом. А его тонюсенькая фигура, казалось, насмехалась над Блэкхартом.

\- Почему ты не боишься, щенок?

\- То, зачем ты пришел сейчас, пришлось мне по душе больше вашей первоначальной затеи.  
Голос мальца, низкий и мелодичный, стал второй тревожной догадкой. Взрослый голос, чуть прокуренный, а речь выдает нехилую образованность. Возможно, стоит прочитать его досье, надерганное из базы, прежде чем душить? Хотя, если он такой разговорчивый и не зассыт, можно и лично допросить.

\- Не хочешь потребовать адвоката?

\- Мне будет скучно сидеть взаперти с законником, лучше кого-нибудь другого.

\- Ты юрист?

\- Нет, бллин, я плотник, - юнец скрестил руки на груди. - Ты что, экзамен мне устраивать собрался?

\- Да кто ты вообще такой, девочка?!

\- Кукла Барби, - насмешливо ответил он и обошел вокруг Блака. - А ты, значит, любитель резиновых кукол? В берлогу свою меня притащил, потому что медведицы не дают?

\- Заткнись, сука! - Блак растерянно понял, что собеседник нашел его самое больное место и ткнул туда ломиком. Педерастов он всей душой ненавидел, прощая только Фрэнсиса и то, за давностью лет, но с женщинами у него не сложилось. Абсолютно никак. Те немногочисленные проститутки, что смогли вместить его достоинство, наотрез отказывались повторять этот подвиг. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме... ну хватит, пленник раздражает его все больше и больше, заставляя вспоминать о таком!

\- Разозлился?! Тогда давай, бей, души, чего вытаращился? - Ксавьер стоял уже вплотную к нему, наклонившись вниз, и рукой придерживал короткие волосы, чтобы обнажить шею. - Ты же для этого вернулся, верзила.

Блак бессильно зарычал и бросился вон. Этот бой он проиграл. Вечером в клетку к своей пташке наведается Конрад, все-таки придется приложить усилия к тому, чтоб пленник не подох с голоду. Как же его убить теперь? Ладно, он подумает об этом завтра.

\- Куда уехал фельдмаршал? - Блак ощерился на первого помощника.

\- В аэропорт, товарищ майор. Маршрут JFK – Берн – Ле Локль.

\- Куда?! - не понял майор.

\- В Швейцарию.

* * *

\- Ты щекочешь меня, - прошептал Ангел, растягивая слова, и накрыл ладонь серафима своей.

\- Это не я. Прозрачный демон атмосферы целует тебя, скользит губами по коже, он не смог сдержаться, - возразил Дезерэтт с легкой улыбкой. Его крылья казались застывшими в воздухе, и только басовитый, вибрирующий гул разрезаемого пространства подсказывал, с какой сумасшедшей скоростью они летят.

\- А кто он, этот демон?

\- Твой несравненный садист-отец. Асмодей управляет воздушной стихией и сам ее олицетворяет, драгоценный мой, ты не знал?

_ >> Нет... ну откуда? Образ папы обрастает дивными подробностями и становится все интереснее и интереснее. И мысли о красной сме... о Кассандре не выходят из головы. Вернется ли она ко мне с повинной, если на руках вновь будет главный козырь? Ксавьер... из-за тебя со мной приключились все эти откровенно идиотские и несуразные вещи. >>_

\- Вряд ли мастер-часовщик будет счастлив, но лучше войти без стука, - серафим ненавязчиво прокомментировал посадку на крышу какого-то здания.

\- Мы что, уже прилетели? - солнце, что всю дорогу закатывалось за горизонт, наконец-то исчезло, на незнакомые улицы спустились сумерки.

\- Это знаменитый город Ле Локль. Будь в тебе чуть больше веры в меня, путешествие было бы совершено силой мысли менее чем за один твой вдох. А ты ведь даже не дышишь.

Энджи согласно покивал. Не было смысла спорить с шестикрылым посланцем ада, хотелось быстрее проникнуть в штаб-квартиру Ulysse Nardin и разрешить свои сомнения. Диковинное имя, написанное отцом на бокале, пело и звенело внутри, ему хотелось задать вопросы, обогнув все преграды, ведь подойдет любая щель, он серой бесплотной тенью вампира проникнет куда угодно.

\- Не торопись. Нам нужно найти особый зал: апартаменты мастера засекречены и строжайше охраняются, ведь он главное сокровище компании.

\- Раз плюнуть, Дэз. Я слышу отовсюду тиканье совершенных механизмов, но гений, создавший их, живет вне времени и часов не носит. В этом здании нет такого человека.

\- В этом здании есть еще подвал. 

Хитрый прищур серо-стальных глаз заставил поверить. Он покорно дал увлечь себя вниз. Но они попали в погреб, битком набитый винными бочками, и только Ангел собрался гневно обрушиться на красноволосого сопровождающего...

\- Подумай: мы находимся в хэд-офисе и сервисном центре прославленной на весь мир марки часов с безупречной репутацией. Откуда тут взяться винному погребу? Это бред, шиза... то есть ширма. Идем, идем дальше.

Подвал был огромен. Узкий проход между полками с винными богатствами не кончался еще минуту, потом резко завернул в сторону... и уперся в голую стену.

\- Что там? - беспокойно спросил упырь, наблюдая, как Дезерэтт прожигает взглядом бетонное перекрытие.

\- Полный провал. За стеной спрятан свинцовый гроб примерно 30 х 30 х 3 м, толщина по периметру достигает полуметра. В этом мегасейфе всего одна кругленькая дверь, захлопывающаяся в притир, как пробка в химической колбе. Она с противоположной стороны, идет мимо контрольно-пропускного пункта, где зарегистрирован всего один человек – и это мастер часов. Больше НИКТО туда не ходит, а сам мастер оттуда не выходит. Я могу к нему проникнуть, а вот ты...

\- Я понимаю. Вымани его.

\- А если ему запрещено покидать «бомбоубежище»?

\- Тогда я труп, Дэз, начинай меня отпевать прямо сейчас.

\- Ладно, не отчаивайся. Я спрошу у него, как вернуть утраченное однажды счастье.

\- Только палку с метафорами не перегибай.

\- Тогда скажу, что ты гей, может, он проникнется... жалостью там.

_ >> Дезерэтт глупо хихикает и пропадает из виду. Господи, он же давно пропил и прожег себе все мозги! И моя надежда только на него, наркошу окаянного. >>_


	30. Le Locle

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

\- Снова ты. Не надоело ходить туда-сюда?

Блак заколебался. Отвечать вообще на ехидные замечания заключенного или игнорировать? Он успел прочитать несколько страниц доклада и понять, что для «домашнего» программиста Ксавьер держится чересчур хорошо. Да и внешностью очень выделяется. Может быть, он...

Майор хмуро фыркнул. Несмотря на отличные данные, Кси на бойца не потянет. Хрупкий и изнеженный, типичный городской житель. Конрад обожал грубость, а после его кровожадных выходок печи военного крематория работали непрерывно неделями. Истязать до смерти он свою новую игрушку вряд ли станет, но... будет чудом, если Ксавьер не повесится сам через два дня.

\- Сядь за стол, - Блэкхарт взял вилку. - В еде ничего нет, смотри, - он подцепил кусок мяса и начал жевать. - И кофе варили, как полагается. Крепковатый, правда, но ты все равно не захочешь спать, верно? Ну, иди сюда. Хоть согреешься.

Кси помотал головой и сжался потеснее в комок на кушетке. Не привыкший нянчиться Блак повторять дважды не стал, а сгреб его в охапку и усадил к себе на широкое бедро. Продрогшее тело показалось невесомым, тонкий стан юнца можно было сжать одной рукой... по крайней мере, такой лапищей, какой природа наградила майора. Силы он немного не рассчитал, и Ксавьер охнул от боли, чувствуя, как сминаются ребра.

\- Извини, - сухо пробормотал Блак без малейшего признака сожаления. - Время ужина.

Одной ладонью он твердо схватил Кси за шею и затылок, заставив не двигаться, а второй раскрыл ему рот и принялся кормить.

\- Я не смогу за тебя прожевать и проглотить. Но если не желаешь получить кулаком в челюсть, сам и прожуешь, и еще добавки попросишь.

Кулак был огромен, с таким аргументом Ксавьер согласился, скрепя сердце. Не факт, что в рисе с овощами, мясе и прочих яствах нет добавок, на такого гиганта как Блак они могут просто не подействовать. Но выбора ему не оставили: собирать потом выбитые зубы не хотелось.

Он съел все, довольно быстро, иногда давясь и получая от кормившего мощный удар по спине, чтобы откашляться, но не заметил пока побочных эффектов. И теперь вопросительно посмотрел на охранника, который почему-то не выпускал его из медвежьих объятий. Опыт подсказывал, что такое продолжительное внимание ничем хорошим не окончится.

\- Эй... Гулливер, - Кси в последний раз вытер губы и бросил салфетку на поднос. - Я все сожрал, как ты и просил, добавку принесешь завтра, так что... пусти. Я для другого кукловода припасен, не дури.  
Блак и сам думал, что валяет дурака. Но хрен знает откуда взявшееся любопытство брало верх, сидящий на его коленях бледнокожий худышка не был похож на другие, уже с трудом вспоминаемые игрушки Фрэнсиса, и ему безумно хочется спросить.

\- Ты гомосексуалист, правильно?

\- Без пяти минут, - удивленно ответил Ксавьер. - А ты боишься этим заразиться?

\- Нет, скажи как есть.

\- Я не гей. И никогда не считал себя геем. Но пришел один мужчина и сказал, что хочет трахнуть меня, потом второй, правда второй... ну... некрасиво получилось. И всё.

\- Как «всё»?!

\- Так. Третьим будешь?

\- Мальчик, тебе очень нравится играть с огнем. И только каприз моего хозяина защищает тебя от расправы.

\- Ударь меня, - Кси пожал плечами, - если тебе легче станет. С такими кулаками мне бы тоже легче жилось, никто не посмел бы пристать и предъявить права на мою задницу.

Блак быстро ссадил его и вышел, гремя пустыми тарелками. Внутри нарастали и ширились странные чувства. Приказ есть приказ, и он предан фельдмаршалу душой и телом, но... протест. Протест появился. Нет, он не станет горевать, если еще один смазливый мальчик скрасит вечер Конраду, а утро проведет в госпитале, обескровленный, с разорванным анусом. И никакая несправедливость, вроде той, что сильный ест слабого, его не беспокоит. Его беспокоит другое.

Неестественно яркий блеск в темных зеленых глазах. Еще полные красные губы. Еще кожа... что так и не отогрелась под его лапищами. А еще то, что все вместе это преследует его. Особенно глаза. Особенно их непреклонный взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц. Кто он, этот юнец? Обычный IT-шник? Что-то не похоже. И почему осталось ощущение, что он все еще держит Кси в руках? Обнимает за узкие плечи... вольно или невольно вдыхает запах чужого тела. Чувствует слабый и неровный пульс в голубой жилке под пальцами, бьющийся в тонком, невероятно тонком запястье...

Блак зарычал. Голова уже идет кругом. Ему нужно подрочить. А еще лучше – снять какую-нибудь опытную шлюху. Пожалуй, он не имеет ничего против даже нескольких шлюх, насаженных на член по очереди.

**/mirror of mind - Ksavier/**

Обольщение вампира, подаренное Ангелом, сработало блестяще. А мне самому почти ничего не пришлось делать. Однако я содрогаюсь, припоминая, какой огромный ком у него в штанах... и радость куда-то улетучивается. Куда провалился Морис? Почему не торопится забирать меня у своих головорезов?

* * *

_> > Я сидел на бочке с вином, свесив ноги на кран. И вздрогнул, когда тихий голос окликнул меня. >>_

\- Дэз, так быстро?! Как же тебе удалось?

\- Давай по порядку, - серафим сложил крылья компактнее и подвел ко мне за руку какого-то ребенка. - Я вломился в мастерскую, посмотрел на работавшего там человека, понял, что напугаю его до полусмерти, да и выйти вдвоем у нас никак не получится. Поэтому вылетел обратно и принял его облик. Потоптался перед пропускным пунктом, постремался, но вошел. Слава принцам даэдра, вопросы они не задают, только отпечатки пальцев и сетчатки глаза снимают. Болваны. Мастер был в культурном шоке, побелел как лист ватмана, на котором что-то чертил, но кричать не стал, отложил стрелки и шестеренки, вытер ручки о фартук и приготовился слушать от меня о приходе Апокалипсиса. Тут его и подстерег облом. Я обернулся пачкой новеньких хрустящих банкнот – ничего лучше мне в тот момент в голову не пришло – и полез к нему в карман. Почти ничего не соображая, он послушно вышел со мной из здания и спустился в подвал. И вот, мы здесь. Можешь похвалить меня и дать кусочек сахара.

_> > Я отмахнулся от него, любителя дурацких шуточек, вот только... ребенок рядом с ним... >>_

\- Вы – тот самый Хэллиорнакс Тэйт? - я еще раз припомнил имя, нацарапанное на стекле, и смерил взглядом представленного Дезерэттом мальчика повнимательнее. Ну хорошо, это не мальчик. Тогда карлик? Непропорционально взрослым его лицо не кажется. Светло-золотистые, почти соломенные волосы туго сплетены в растаманские дреды, делая облик отчаянно несерьезным, а черный джинсовый комбинезон окончательно роднит с какой-нибудь параноидальной сказкой Тима Бёртона. И это – величайший инженер-ювелир, сердце и мозг компании Ulysse Nardin?

\- Что тебя смущает, Ангел? - мягко осведомился Хэлл, выпуская руку серафима и подходя ко мне. Я спрыгнул с бочки и потупился в пол. Глаза у него недетские, теперь вижу, вижу... - Так нежданно-негаданно получилось, что именно сейчас у меня горящий внеочередной заказ. Чем быстрее я тебя выслушаю, тем раньше его закончу. Говори.

\- А паника? Возмущение? И Дэз, его крылья... и я, который...

\- Вампир и сын темптера, - мастер кивнул. - Да, поверил. Да, не воспротивился. А куда бы я делся? Если в самый охраняемый объект Швейцарии входит рыжий шестикрылый сумасброд под моей личиной, курит мои вишневые сигареты и рассказывает, что какие-то безобразия творятся по ту сторону Атлантики. И что помочь смогу только я. И что я настолько добр, что не смогу не выслушать. Так что у вас там?

\- Человека похитили.

\- Занятно. Я похож на сыщика? Ладно, давай попробуем понять, каким боком я к этому причастен. Он опасный?

\- Скорее, очень красивый. Хотя, может, и опасный.

\- Он ученый? Инженер? Может, химик-ядерщик? У доморощенных террористов сейчас модно похищать докторов наук.

\- Нет, он программист. Молодой совсем. Это опасно?

\- Смотря что он умеет.

\- Все умеет, наверное. Я не проверял. Но, мне кажется, это ерунда, и к терроризму отношения не имеет, его похитили с целью насилия...

\- Сексуального характера?

\- Именно.

Хэллиорнакс ненадолго замолчал, задумавшись.

\- Вот что, братцы черти. Буквально три, а то и два часа назад мне принесли какой-то черный булыжник неясного происхождения, велели максимально быстро огранить и вставить в платиновую оправу. Я отшлифовал его, по ходу дела обнаружив, что это был алмаз, покрытый маскирующей пленкой из шлака и еще какого-то дерьма, но оправить в платину еще не успел. У кого какие идеи?

\- Это и есть твой мега срочный заказ? - переспросил Дэз. - А срок когда истекает?

\- Через полчаса, - беспечно ответил Хэлл и усмехнулся. - Ты думаешь о том же, что и я?

\- Мы можем вернуться в мастерскую, я обернусь этим камнем...

\- ...или оправой?

\- Нет, не пойдет, - я прервал их и отвернулся. - Слишком рискованно.

\- Андж, ты предложишь нам другой, гениальный план?

\- Сегодня кто-то уже пытался совершить покушение на Кси. Из-за нашей проклятой ссоры я не узнал, кто это мог быть. У него на работе есть один кандидат на преступление, но я начинаю сомневаться, что он мог провернуть дело с таким размахом. Хэлл, этот твой булыжник, бриллиант навозный... дорогой, не правда ли?

\- Камешек размером с голубиное яйцо. Чистый, прозрачный... но цвет у него тревожный. Темно-красный, почти черный. Он радиоактивен, кстати, но нет, для человека безвреден. Я не взял бы его, даже если б даром предлагали, но мои боссы в Ulysse Nardin оценивают стоимость алмаза такого редкого кровавого окраса в восемь-десять лимонов.

\- Кому его продают?

\- Я не знаю, милый Энджи. Ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, что я не участвую в сделке. Я отдам камень своему менеджеру, как только оправлю, и его можно будет таскать с собой на цепочке. Есть мнение, что бриллиант вовсе не продают, а только сдерут стоимость огранки, так как он изначально принадлежит заказчику.

\- И его отдали на обработку тебе, как лучшему в мире ювелиру. Что ж, у меня появился захудалый и никуда не годный, но все-таки план. Только, Хэлл, скажи мне одну вещь.

\- Да?

\- Ты ведь знаешь демона. Того, которого ты назвал искусителем. Знаешь и боишься. Иначе бы не согласился так легко поддержать двух незнакомых укурков, иначе бы просто не поверил...

\- Я встречался с Асмодеем всего однажды, - неохотно пояснил Тэйт. - И за мной остался должок. Он коварен и изворотлив, сволочь. Оставляет рычажки для давления на «потом» длиною в вечность. Он соблазнил меня самым сокровенным, сделав предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться. И я обрел дар, воплотил свою мечту, научился творить шедевры... стал мастером метаморфоз. А сегодня, похоже, за это пора расплатиться. Пойдемте в цех, ребятки. Любая цена покажется ничтожной, когда в когтях у демона трепещет твоя бессмертная душа.

* * *

Пара нудных формальностей, болтливый менеджер, которого он почти не слышал, уткнувшись в чашку с изысканно крепким швейцарским кофе, и росчерк мягкой перьевой ручки на тисненом пергаменте.  
Все позади, он снова перед глазами, он стал еще краше – вызывающий черный камень на девственно-белом бархате. Окаменевшая капля крови на снегу... или как одинокая звезда на небе, ночью, в негативе фотопленки. Еще один тонкий изврат, больное порождение его тоскующего ума, помещенный в маленькую и изящную треугольную коробочку. Конрад интенсивно излучал удовольствие. Славно, что он не поручил раньше огранить этот алмаз. Кровь севера, лунное затмение... нет, он назовет сокровище именем своего нового божества.

Первоначальная идея дарить бриллиант жене была, конечно, разумна и логична, но у нее вагон украшений, дорогих, хоть и безвкусных... безвкусных, как она сама. Нет, камень определенно родился в недрах земли не для нее. Потому что рядом с этим блистающим великолепием он видит лишь одно лицо.

\- Ксавьер, - нежно шептал Фрэнсис, прижимаясь щекой к холодной кожаной обивке салона лимузина. Снаружи моросил дождь, лениво прокладывая дорожки на тонированном стекле, вечер плавно переходил в ночь. Фельдмаршал уже возвращался в аэропорт. В Ле Локле помимо Ulysse Nardin остался ряд неоконченных дел, но ему сейчас плевать, он хочет скорее увидеть расширенные глаза своего мальчика, ослепленные, ошеломленные... а затем прикрытые в истоме. И его нежный рот, смочить, провести языком по мягким бледно-розовым губам, почувствовать, как они послушно раскроются навстречу, примут его. Вложить в них бриллиант... прикусить эти сладкие губы... лед камня смешать с соленым жаром крови... слизать пьяный коктейль, надавив на ранку, жадно ловя каждую сочащуюся капельку... и захотеть напиться с новой силой. И к черту потом алмаз. Он зубами наденет его на шею Кси, протянет тонкую цепочку по телу, чувствительно задевая каждый нерв, если не задохнется и не умрет раньше от вожделения. Ему хватило всего нескольких секунд, в которых время тяжело покачнулось и остановилось, как в молодости, чтобы разжечь этот пожар, и теперь медленно и нестерпимо сгорать в нем. - Ксавьер...

Шофер наблюдал за ним, до хруста стискивая руль побелевшими пальцами. Он почти не следил за дорогой. Руки в форменных перчатках, непривычные к проявлениям такой силы, уже болели от напряжения. В глазах плескалась неугасимая огненная ярость, кое-кто даже признал бы в ней плохо затаенную ярость серафима. Но фельдмаршал лежал, выгнувшись на мягком диване, погруженный в свои сладострастные грезы, ничего не замечая и ни о чем не заботясь. Его можно было сейчас убить. Жаль, уникальным шансом никто не воспользовался.


	31. One sudden death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В знаках "дельта" Δ описываются события глазами серафима.  
> Буква выбрана от первой буквы его имени.

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

\- Хэлл, а тебя не вздернут... _> > \- никем не удерживаемый, я побежал оглядывать мастерскую по периметру. Здесь миллион колб, ящичков, пакетов и контейнеров с различными веществами, от сахара до образцов плутония... если мои квадратные глаза и этикетки не врут. Я вернулся в исходную точку к свинцовой двери и посверлил мастера пронизывающим взглядом, ища ответ на вопрос, чесавшийся на языке. Но ему как-то до фени, что все засекреченные военные лаборатории мира нервно курят в сторонке, он безмятежно смотрит на свой стол, заваленный хим. реактивами. Как бы намекая... что ему действительно хватит оборудования и материалов, чтобы испечь шоколадный торт... или атомную боеголовку... в холодноватом свете люминесцентного потолка >>_ \- ...за несанкционированный пропуск всяких разных «шпионов» на свое рабочее место?

\- Помнишь те новенькие хрустящие банкноты, в которые превратился твой красный киберпсих сначала? - мастер довольно поцокал языком. - Охрана куплена, Энджи. Присядьте на стулья, ребятки. Осторожнее, они стеклянные! Эх... да черт с ними. И Дезерэтт, прошу, не кури здесь больше, вентиляция же никакая.

~~~ Δ Перевоплощение во многом напоминало переодевание. Только «костюм» редко приходился впору. Иногда это сопровождалось дикой разрывающей болью... если душа была особенно черна. На сей раз он снял ДНК как рельефную полупрозрачную пленку, свернул и натянул новое тело на свой тонкий астральный скелет... чтобы тотчас же выругаться. Форменное самоубийство, не иначе. Мастер оказался ужасно близоруким, маленький рост дополнительно срезал видимость.

Мир никогда еще не был таким дрожащим и туманным, в неверном свете ламп, горевших где-то на головокружительной высоте, а сам коридор, такой темный и опасный... Хэлл/Дэз покачнулся, щуря глаза и стараясь узнать человека, вышедшего навстречу и вставшего рядом. Не узнал. _Кто он? Ну же, помоги, маленький мастер, в твоей голове просто вавилонское столпотворение мыслей, образов и технических стандартов._

Серафим едва справился с желанием опереться крошечными ладонями о стену. Ну или умереть. _Как умереть?! Самоубийство?_ Черт, разве это возможно? Инженер... его клиент?! Почему? Конечно, жизнь в свинцовом гробу под землей похожа на какую-то чудовищную пародию на настоящую жизнь, но разве Хэлл не сам ее захотел?

Спертый воздух сгустился еще немножко, в знакомую и ненавистную улыбку атмосферного принца. Мод, только не здесь, не сейчас...

_\- Мой шестикрылый брат, желание, исполняемое демоном инферно, никого пока не сделало счастливым._

_\- Почему же они продолжают просить?_ \- Дэз быстро облизал сухие губы и на ощупь нашел дверь в заветный зал переговоров. Какая прелесть, она без ручки.

_\- А больше некому исполнять. Однажды распятый Бог принимает от них лишь молитвы о прощении. Прощение за то, что получилось, когда они молились мне. Любому из нас._

_\- И это никогда не кончится?_

_\- Пока светит солнце... и цветет земля. Не бойся за белокурого властелина своего ледяного сердца, Дэз. Бойся лучше за себя._

_\- Что? Почему!?_

_\- Натерпишься еще,_ \- улыбка вытянулась в дымчатый восклицательный знак. Серафим почти услышал его укоризненный вздох. Δ ~~~

 

_> > Хэлл надел очки с толстенными линзами, вытащил из миниатюрного сейфа на столе кроваво блеснувший камень и погрузился в работу, а Дезерэтт, то ли игриво, а то ли дурашливо прижался ко мне и обнял одной рукой._

_\- План. Требую план._

_\- Да не план это вовсе. Придется пережить до хрена неприятных моментов. Тебе, да, тебе. Протрезветь, обрести ясность ума и последовательно перевоплощаться во всех людей, которые, так или иначе, приведут к Кси. Убивать их, если по-другому не получится. Врать, изворачиваться, снова убивать. Справишься?_

_\- Ты мне здорово папу своего напомнил. >>_

 

~~~ Δ - Он уменьшился.

\- Огранка, герр. Сами понимаете. Он потерял около 9% массы, всего лишь 3,7 карата.

\- Принимаю. Тебе понадобились дополнительные материалы?

\- Нет. Платина первой категории у меня имеется всегда. Я делал сплав с палладием, для более светлого и благородного оттенка оправы.

\- Хорошо, Тэйт. Можешь идти.

_Идти? Не-не, мне и тут хорошо. Почему у Хэлла в карманах нет клея? Налить на сиденье..._

Время встречи истекло. Дэз лихорадочно пытался придумать, как остановить его, топ-менеджера (что за тупая должность?) с невыговариваемой немецкой фамилией и надменностью Цербера, забравшего бриллиант. Или удержать еще хоть на несколько секунд. Прикрыл проклятые, ничего не видящие глаза, с облегчением открывая собственные, цвета магмы и стали, расплавленной в доменной печи... их гремучей смеси. Спинной мозг сотрясли две пренеприятнейшие судороги _(чтоб я еще раз повадился помогать кому-либо)_ , и он с омерзением надел на себя ауру этого надменного человека в дорогом костюме.  
Теперь он знает, куда идти и кому нести длинную цепочку с красно-черным камнем. Точнее, знает, что остается тут, в переговорной... и что сделка состоится прямо сейчас. И если тот, кто заберет драгоценный бриллиант, и тот, кто похитил Ксавьера – одно и то же лицо... было бы здорово, если бы маленький мастер ошибся в предположениях.

Клон пнул обмякшее тело оригинала, торопливо задвигая его за батарею, и поудобнее расселся в мягком кресле: клиент подойдет с минуты на минуту. Δ ~~~

_> > И опять я слоняюсь из стороны в сторону, как обычный статист, не нахожу себе места, умирая от ожидания, в безвестности, бессильный что-либо предпринять, пока серафим не вернется. Золотых дел мастер-часовщик со мной, он неразговорчив и угрюм, но его руки никогда не остаются без работы. Я наблюдаю, как он лепит из сырой глины причудливые формы для литья, ставит в печь на обжиг, надевает чистый фартук, режет золото на ровные прямоугольные листы, раскатывает в тончайшую фольгу, сосредоточенный, лишь изредка смахивая пот со лба... _

_И я удивился, когда он вдруг бросил все и обратился ко мне. >>_

 

\- Расскажи об Америке. В каком городе ты живешь?

\- Нью-Йорк. Прославленный город, Хэлл, известный на весь мир, и я вряд ли скажу о нем что-то новое.

\- А твое собственное мнение...

\- Ненавижу его, - холодный и ровный, голос вампира чем-то пугал. - Город, в котором ненавидишь каждого. Потому что они – не такие как ты. Их миллионы, а ты – один. Потому что огромный мегаполис, забитый до отказа машинами и людьми, насмехается над твоим одиночеством, насмехается днем и особенно жестоко – ночью, когда голод выгоняет тебя на улицу, и ты выходишь убивать, чтобы прокормиться, хочешь или не хочешь... Снова и снова. Пьешь грязную кровь, до насыщения, до отвращения и тошноты, пьешь и пьешь, а твои жертвы – как муравьи в гигантском муравейнике, нескончаемы, знаешь, что всех не перебьешь, гадов... и ненавидишь все это еще больше. Ненавидишь одинаковые улицы, в них нет узких и запутанных лабиринтов, приятных глазу, ненавидишь реку, в ней нет чистоты и таинственности, ненавидишь даже деревья... они часть царящего вокруг обмана. Тебя не трогают никакие развлечения, пейзажи или машинная индустрия, яркие огни и зазывная реклама, ни еда, ни алкоголь, ни трепещущая плоть, ты всюду видишь тлен и разложение, суету в сердцах, пустоту в глазах. Ты взметаешь их и поджигаешь, как сухие листья осенью в парке, но беда Нью-Йорка в том, что даже осени нормальной не бывает... и осеннего листопада. И ты уходишь прочь, прячешься в свою нору, до нового заката, ты ненавидишь солнце, дарящее тепло всем этим ублюдкам рода людского, ревнуешь и завидуешь их пустоголовой беззаботности и обремененностью несуществующими проблемами их жалкого бытия, и так проходит вечность... пока не появляется он.

\- Твой любимый?

\- Да... он, Ксавьер. Я столько раз отпускал на волю фантазию, описывая его про себя, рисуя, наслаждаясь четкостью форм, идеальностью образа... теперь мне даже нечего сказать, я не подберу достойных слов. Я лишь чувствую, как безумно хочу сжать его в объятьях, забрать частичку его тепла, отдать свое, выпить его дыхание, слиться с его губами, украсть несколько стонов. А затем... стать его хрупкостью, мягкостью, нежностью... покрыть его собой, как второй кожей... быть его тенью, повторяя все движения, ловить каждое слово, а лучше – просто поселиться в его спокойных кристальных глазах. И, возможно, даже сохранить рассудок.

\- Но что же в нем, Андж? Что? И делает его таким непохожим на других, а похожим на тебя.

\- Я не знаю. Змеиная кровь? Кси частично принадлежит к проклятому племени оборотней, хотя я так и не набрался мужества сказать ему об этом. Можно взять в качестве объяснения?

\- Можно. Но сложно. Нужна вера и настоящее знание. Ты в некотором роде доказательство мистического присутствия иной силы в мире людей. Ты и этот хамелеон с красными вихрами... и кошмарными манерами. Но этого мало. Есть что-нибудь еще?

\- Дэз ни при чём. Это все я, только я. Если бы не я... ничего бы не случилось. 

_> > Я опять выпал в прошлое. Вспомнил ночь, дождь, свой сумасшедший бег, визг тормозов феррари... и чьи-то разъяренные глаза с каплей ненормальности. Я силюсь воссоздать полностью их выражение. Кажется, он был слегка под кайфом. И... все? Что меня, голодного, дрожащего от холода, спасавшегося от вампиров, могло привлечь-то, бллин? Рот судорожно кривится, пытаюсь сдержать подступающие слезы. >>_

\- Хэлл, я не могу, не пытай. Кси просто не следовало останавливаться и подбирать меня.

\- Вспоминай! Если он дорог тебе не словах.

\- Хэлл! Тебе же вообще должно быть по барабану, ты прикрываешь свой зад от моего отца...

\- Может быть, я не все сказал, м? - мастер дотянулся до его груди и положил обе ладони на сердце. - Может, у меня свои причины быть заинтересованным.

\- Хорошо! Получилась какая-то нелепая сцена. Мы друг друга не поняли.

\- И?..

\- Он ударил меня по голове тяжелой бутылкой. Коньяка, наверное. Не помню.

\- А дальше?

\- Все. Его дом, его кровать и его нож, приставленный к носу. Я очнулся, а он начал метаться по комнате и швыряться в меня различными предметами. Потом я его успокоил, потом мы сходили в душ и… легли спать.  
\- Ну и дела, - ювелир внимательно смотрел на него снизу вверх. - И ты ни разу не спросил его, как так получилось, что ты остался с ним? Выстраиваю по порядку – он сбивает тебя на дороге, причиняет увечья, которые обычному человеку стоили бы сотрясения мозга, насильно увозит неизвестно куда, снова угрожает твоей жизни, дьявольскую природу твоей сущности мы пока выпустим из виду, потом… что ты сказал? Душ? Постель? Наверное, он хорошо приложился к твоей голове, если ты не уловил во всем этом сексуального подтекста. Довольно жесткого и откровенного подтекста. Не веришь?

\- Но ведь я, а не он… - Ангел вдруг почувствовал ужасное жжение в груди.

\- Пристал первым? - мастер хихикнул. - А вот с этого места рассмотрим поподробнее. Он развернул карты бессознательно, Эндж. Заикнуться прямо бы не смог, тут его хоть режь. Но между строк своим поведением он расписал тебе, чего хочет. Чего требует его душа. А его душа… мне самому озвучить? Он напрессовал в себе столько сексуальных гормонов, что для разрядки ему требовалось как минимум изнасилование. С элементами BDSM.  
\- Хэлл, твоего дедушку случайно не Зигмунд зовут?

\- Какая разница? Давай подытожим. Ксавьер выбрал тебя доминирующим в вашей паре, но в остальном он вел себя как кто?

\- Сексуально озабоченный? Ладно, ладно... он вел себя как демон, - он тяжко вздохнул, убирая с себя руки мастера. - Теперь доказательств достаточно? Только к чему мы пришли? Зачем ты устроил мне допрос?

\- Ты демон, он демон. Вы пара, тебе ясно, да? И если он демон, то сможет позаботиться о себе. Очень жаль, ты был слепцом, милый, ты должен был…

\- Да, объясни мне, что я должен был делать? Если он грохался в обморок каждый раз, когда я забирал его в объятья.

\- Взять его. Взять и все. Трахнуть, проявить жесткость. Но ты боялся. И что в итоге? Он в лапах у другого. И молись, чтоб этому другому, более настойчивому, Кси не ответил взаимностью.  
\- Ты меня как будто обвиняешь…

\- Ты будешь рад узнать, что он никогда не вернется к тебе?  
\- Хэлл…

\- Всё, забудь. Просто… ну, просто… дурак ты, Ангел, - мастер притих. - Алмаз, который я огранил, жалок и незначителен по сравнению со ставками в этой игре. Я знаю тебя. И отлично знаю Кси. Я видел Зверя. И это я ковал меч юному Максимилиану Санктери. Я держал пари, я радел за вашу смерть, но проиграл. Потому что все заранее было обречено на провал. Вы бессмертны, и вы вернулись. И вот я живу под землей, связанный своим злосчастным уговором, занимаюсь всякой человечьей фигней и храню воспоминания о времени, когда был в одном племени с теми, кого ты назвал проклятыми. Ты ничего не заметил? Мои волосы, волосы Ксавьера... этот характерный оттенок золота... Я был оборотнем, Андж. И я вымолил у Асмодея право оставаться живым до тех пор, пока ты не придешь ко мне и не попросишь о помощи. Он отомстил мне. Твой папа мастерски умеет мстить. Ты ничего не понял?

_> > Нет, я понял, понял. Но окончательно затерялся в хитросплетениях древней распри. Что произошло две тысячи лет назад? Откуда появились мы? Зверь, то есть. И что такое Зверь? Мистичный символ дьявола, под знаком «666»? Христианство только зарождалось, а в Риме обитали люди-оборотни? Почему нас следовало убить? Ведь нас не смогли убить! Нас разделили. И Асмодей хранил нас... возрождая вновь и вновь. Правда, возрождая только меня, своего сына. А Ксавьер? Кто хранил его? >>_

\- Три шестёрки? Не смеши меня. И расстегни свою прелестную рубашку. Давай, не стесняйся… что здесь написано, на твоем соблазнительном животике? “Radical”, верно. У этого слова теперь очень много значений. Но в год рождения Христа у нас была только латынь. “Radical” – это корень, Энджи. Корень Зла. Это ваш знак, ваш символ, и... Ты хотел знать, откуда взялся Демон? Отец не сказал тебе, он надеялся, что ты догадаешься. Демон – это предыдущий ты. Для воскрешения требуется смерть, и только из смерти – новая жизнь, но порядок вещей был нарушен. Мне неизвестно, как он остался в живых или как возродился. Я знаю лишь, что он был самым сильным из ваших воплощений. Он назвался твоим братом-близнецом, он воспылал к тебе ужасающей страстью, он не хотел тебя отпускать, вожделея тебя, он желал прервать цепочку перерождений. Ему не нужен был конец света, ему нужен был только ты.

\- И вы убили его... - жжение в груди прекратилось. Единожды остановившееся сердце нельзя было остановить во второй раз. И все же это было похоже на вторую смерть. А сколько еще их впереди? Энджи закрыл глаза, инстинктивно отгораживаясь от ответов.

\- Не мы. Я отбывал свое наказание в подземелье, как и сейчас отбываю, в теле человека. Асмодей слишком любит тебя, чтобы навредить. А Кассандра слаба, у нее сердце женщины. Демона погубил героин и его собственная небрежность. Перед смертью он вспомнил о долге. Но он не успел бы рассказать тебе всю правду, времени не хватило бы. И он попросту вырезал на себе заветное слово. Передал эстафету. Знание – горькая штука. Прости, я понимаю, поздно говорить о том, что...

\- Лучше поздно, чем никогда.

_> > Я ушел, плотно затворив круглую свинцовую дверь. Внутри меня мертвящая пустота, расползается как гниль. От нее нет боли, только холод. И бездонная черная дыра в груди. Там последнее, что было – глаза мастера, горящие мольбой, но и они исчезают, поглощенные безвозвратно. Вопросы кончились, чувства кончились, я сам... кончился. Высох и истончился в пожухлый лист. Кленовый... или березовый. _

_Листопад. Как хотелось бы оторваться и унестись с ветром в никуда. Я думал, я пешка. Я меньше, чем ничто. А Кси… что Кси? Любовь тоже кончилась. Немного додуматься осталось, кто был все время его хранителем. Дезерэтт. Сумасбродный серафим, такой милый, такой услужливый. Таился, выжидая подходящего момента, пока... Боже, я жалок. Меня даже некому убить, меня никто не замечает. А моя жизнь – одна сплошная лента лжи, с пяти лет, когда я помню себя и брата, который не брат мне вовсе... и до момента, когда сложу крылья на самой высокой вершине швейцарских Альп и слишком сильно засмотрюсь вниз._

_Но перед прыжком я задам себе один вопрос: если бы мы с Ксавьером никогда не встретились?_

_Я похоронил бы себя в городе ангелов. Со временем. Просто устал бы влачить одинокое и бессмысленное существование. Зато Кси остался бы нормальным. Никогда не был бы укушен... и похитили бы его в другой, более удачный день. >>_


	32. Free/for/all

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

\- Готовность номер один. Среди нас крыса, - голос Конрада, привычно спокойный, чуть дрожал, а взгляд небрежно указывал на лимузин.

«Шофер», - понял все Блак. К высшей степени готовности ему не привыкать: фельдмаршала едва ли не каждый месяц пытаются убить. Только как он вычислил предателя? Ладно, можно спросить и потом.  
Блэкхарт тихо вызвал по рации своих ребят и остался стоять, охраняя длинный черный автомобиль. Он не подавал явных признаков жизни. Тонированное стекло водительского окошка было чуть опущено, но что за ним творилось?

Блак закурил, перебирая в памяти все вопросы, которые нужно задать Фрэнсису. Что он забыл в Швейцарии на один час? Когда они уже вернутся с базы в город? Когда заказывать новую партию «лекарств» и сколько? Нет, чепуха. На самом деле его интересует другое. Интересует и не на шутку беспокоит.

_«Конрад, ты что, влюбился? Я никогда еще не видел твое лицо... таким. Как будто ты надышался эфиром и вдруг помолодел. Или тебя хорошенько пристукнули по голове молотком, да так, что звездочки из глаз посыпались... до сих пор сыплются. Тьфу, самому не верится в эту ересь»._

Отряд прибыл – десять отборных солдат с пулеметами, его самый надежный взвод. Они ждали только приказа открыть огонь. Блак жестом дал команду опустить оружие и негромко сказал:

\- Выходи из машины. Держи руки повыше, чтоб я видел. Снимай перчатки. Хм... теперь повернись и клади руки на капот. Сержант, наручники... произвести обычную в таких случаях процедуру и проводить подозреваемого в карцер до специального распоряжения генерала-фельдмаршала Конрада. Отряд – вольно. Расходитесь по местам.

Блак потушил сигарету и, не оглядываясь, направился в генштаб. Предатель будет мертв, сразу, как Фрэнсис того пожелает. Пусть проводит допрос сам, если не хочет посвящать его в секретные детали, пусть только не тянет.

_~~~ Δ Иди, иди... тебя я хорошо запомнил, верзила. Мне считанные минуты осталось быть таким послушным, белым и пушистым. Однако здесь расположен целый военный гарнизон, великая тьма, куда же занесло малыша Ксавьера! Конрад, что прибыл сюда со злосчастным камнем, счастливой рожей... и похабными мыслишками. Предчувствия у меня какие-то скверные. Даже омерзительные. Ну держитесь, после этой вашей дрянной процедурки (кстати, а в чем она заключается?) я забуду осторожность и наставления Ангела и разнесу тут все к чертовой матери... Δ ~~~_

* * *

\- Принцам даэдра не пристало заниматься спасением в горах. Для этого есть специально обученные слуги.

\- Что хочу, то и делаю, мам, - огрызнулся Мод, вырывая из сугроба окоченевшее тело. - Почему ты вмешиваешься в самый деликатный момент? Кстати, сама-то зачем явилась? Для этого есть специально обученная фрейлина!

\- Я неравнодушна к прекрасным мертвым юношам, - с вызовом ответила Стелла, взметая полами платья снежную пыль. - Ну хорошо, к одному такому юноше. Ну, согласна, согласна, женская дурость и все такое, перестань кривить рот, всегда ненавидела это в тебе. Как твой первый и единственный сын, Анджело имеет полное право умереть и воскреснуть на десятый день. Но ты мог отправить за ним Азраэля или Абаддона...

\- Мама, не позорь меня. Это Энджи! Вожделенный, как священный Грааль, как ночь, как яд блаженства и безумия, что пропитывает кровь, а его нежная плоть... впрочем, какое тебе дело, чем я дышу? - демон сердито отвернулся, обнимая сына, и проворчал: - Я люблю его. Он квинтэссенция моего греха, вобрал в себя всю пьянящую сладость, боль и темноту, и чувственность, хотя... нет, боль не брал, он слишком вкусный, он слишком яркий... - Асмодей вдруг умолк. Изумрудные глаза блеснули красным. - Что ты сказала? Десять дней? Почему так долго?! Буду облизывать его в тоске... Может, ты пошутила?

\- Десять рассветов и десять закатов. И ни днем меньше. На одиннадцатый восход получишь обратно его душу, пропущенную через самое холодное пламя ада. Он будет помнить перенесенную пытку-очищение, и помнить хорошо. Поэтому особого расположения к себе не жди. Повернись, Мод, не прячь его, хватит злиться. Покажи... мне говорили, у него твои руки. И все наперебой расхваливали ресницы. Ну покажи, пожалуйста.

Асмодей насмешливо поднял один уголок рта и кивнул. Сарказм сейчас будет неуместен, хотя так хочется поиздеваться... и все же он промолчал, разворачиваясь и приподнимая голову сына.

\- Да, - Стелла поджала губы. Неужели кто-то безответственно позволил совершенству во плоти столько лет разгуливать по земле без защиты? Лицо бессмертной (или безжизненной?) красоты в обрамлении контрастно черных волос. В нем безошибочно угадывался демон, она узнала твердый подбородок Моди, его худые скулы. И клыки... При дворе Люцифера не врали, закрытые глаза окаймляли действительно кукольные ресницы, длинные и пушистые, но они почти не выделялись: слишком особенно смотрелось все остальное. Фарфоровая кожа Ангела таинственно мерцает... как и на ее собственном бессовестном отпрыске. Это волшебство немного портил пирсинг, но только на ее консервативный взгляд. Но даже с придирками... внук (сможет ли она его так называть? если Мод не убьет) красив до нестерпимости. Больно ранящие черты, в один миг растревожившие ее давно нашедшую покой душу, пробудившие стертые земные воспоминания и врезавшиеся в память остро, как зазубренные стрелы... остро и метко. Только не в сердце, а куда-то глубже. Она чувствует, чем отравлен воздух кругом. Да, из крови Асмодея выросло новое ядовитое оружие, но он сам, конечно, не подскажет, где найти лекарство. Да и существует ли спасение от него в принципе? А она впервые начала терзаться об упущенном, она... что больше никогда не сможет полюбить. Но, глядя на Анджело, боится захотеть этого опять. И боится заплакать. Он поразил сильнее, чем она сама себе осмеливается признаться. - Я бы тоже ревниво прятала его от всех и любовалась украдкой, в самый глухой час ночи... Кто позаботится о нем десять ужасных долгих дней?

\- Ах, вижу, тебя пробрало, - Мод показал матери язык. - Я позабочусь. Прикопаю его в ямке, прикрою ветками, сяду рядышком и буду отгонять любопытных шакалов, в изобилии водящихся вокруг. Чудесно, не правда ли?

\- Тебя ведь накажут.

\- Ты намекаешь, что мне нужно ремня бояться? Может, громов и молний? Ярость Владыки мельчает, он уже просто не знает, что со мной делать. Иди домой, мам, я тут сам на хозяйстве. Моя епархия, мой снег, моя атмосфера и сын... мой, - демон посерьезнел под обиженным взглядом Стеллы. - Мы останемся в Швейцарии. Я немножко потомлюсь в бренной оболочке, не в первый раз уже мириться с неудобствами. Ангел меня, как воскреснет, распилит и за тебя, и за себя. Так что не тревожься, громовержцу мало что достанется. Уходи, не мешай, у меня ведь в запасе только десять ужасно коротких дней, чтоб сочинить лапочке колыбельную.

\- Какую еще колыбельную?

\- Не слушай, просто возвращайся домой.

\- Снова по разные стороны бездны...

\- Когда-нибудь Ангел построит мост между западом и востоком и соединит небеса с преисподней. Не расстраивай меня слезами! Ну мама... - Асмодей удрученно покачал головой. - Прости. Мы не выбирали себе эту войну. Каждый решил лишь, в каком лагере будет сражаться. Я не враг тебе.

\- Не враг, - Стелла всхлипнула. - Но ты демон! И твой сын...

\- Я веками живу в сердцах людей, искушаю и дарю им страсть, лишаю разума, мучаю ревностью и сомнениями, я сеял панику даже у вас, в вечном свете, но тебя я не трогал никогда. Ангел – часть божественного плана, не темный и не светлый, принадлежит он только себе. И... - темптер тепло улыбнулся. - Я ни за что не соблазню его перебраться на чью-либо сторону. И не соблазню физически так, как ты уже подумала, ему начертан другой путь. Он сам – одно сплошное искушение, соблазн над соблазнами, в превосходной степени. Ему нужен Ксавьер, и он получит Ксавьера, он получит все, чего ни пожелает. Он получит даже то, чего совсем не желает. Знание... цель, для которой он рожден. Ты знаешь какое. Мир сойдется в одну точку и будет разрушен до основания, и фундаментальные частицы его уничтожатся тоже. Это точка абсолютного нуля и первичного отсчета, она находится на дне зрачка, в абсолютном вакууме, которым есть глаз... Зверя. Энджи вернется из ада с этим последним недостающим откровением в голове. Он не будет понимать, что делать. Половина Зверя в нем, и ровно столько же – в Кси. Их превращение в машину смерти описывается простой строчкой математической формулы, но никому неизвестен механизм запуска.

\- И он будет жить с осознанием неотвратимости гибели? Как под Дамокловым мечом?

\- Вовсе нет. До тех пор, пока на Весах Правосудия грязь и горечь мира не перевешивает его чистоту и радость, Зверь дремлет в клетке. Но конец придет. Этому никак не помешать. Одна чаша Весов непрерывно проседает под тяжестью, и ты сама знаешь, под тяжестью чего. Мир так давно и уверенно скатывается в пропасть, идет ко дну... да, в глаз Зверя, в свой красный водоворот смерти, засасывающую пустоту.

\- В таком случае мы должны сеять доброе, светлое и чистое!

\- Не мы, мама. Люди.

\- Но как заставить их отвернуться от зла?! Если даже ты против них.

\- Я выбрал лагерь. А Энджи... Захочется ли ему положить свою жизнь и жизнь Ксавьера за людей, которых он ненавидит? Пожертвовать любовью, пожертвовать вообще всем?! Ради того лишь, чтобы остались стоять эти величественные горы, по древним склонам которых катаются мелочные душонки в богатых одежонках? Чтобы вставало солнце, вновь и вновь освещая человеческие распри и пороки? Чтобы текли реки, и плодоносила земля, кормила и взращивала пушечное мясо и кучку воров, убийц и психопатов, что властвуют над ними, насмехаясь и давясь собственной значимостью? - демон недоверчиво фыркнул. - Пусть Ангел сделает свой выбор.

* * *

Фрэнсис изучал досье. Вертикальная морщина между его бровей углублялась по мере того, как он дочитывал последние страницы. Информация, вытянутая из Мориса, оказалась неполной. Ничего неизвестно о происхождении Кси... о его отце. Конрад уже собирался вызывать Блака, но тот, будто угадывая мысли фельдмаршала (уже который раз), явился сам.

\- Крыса в карцере, Фрэнк. Желаешь допросить сейчас или...

\- Скажи, чтоб вкололи ему коктейль-мясорубку. Лошадиную дозу. Я займусь им лично, но завтра. Все разговоры, что он будет нести в бреду, записать.

\- Конечно, - Блак внутренне возликовал. Мясорубкой называлась смесь из самых тяжелых синтетических наркотиков с героином, от которых мозг с первой же дозы разрывало, жесточайшие галлюцинации перемежались с рвотой и кровавым поносом, а по окончании действия отнимались ноги. Если Конрад прописал такое «лекарство» предателю, значит, уже отходит от своего страстного приступа. Но майор рано радовался.

\- Ксавьер ужинал?

\- Да. Только он... э-э... волосы себе отрезал.

_\- Что сделал?_

\- Тебе лучше самому увидеть, - по спине тут же побежал неприятный холодок. Фрэнсис редко разговаривал таким голосом, в последний раз, когда это случилось, Блэкхарт лишился мочки уха и месяц был способен питаться только жидкой пищей. И предпочитал не вспоминать, как ходил тогда с перебитым горлом.

Фельдмаршал отложил досье.

\- Разве я не велел колющее и режущее вынести из камеры?

\- Мы все сделали согласно приказу. Он... я не знаю, как он умудрился, - Блак заткнулся. Только бы не спровоцировать Конрада на нечто большее, чем улыбка и взгляд василиска...

\- Отправляйся на вахту. Сегодня и завтра в ночь. _И ни шагу с поста без моего ведома._

Блак в молчании вышел. Ампутированное ухо немного покалывало, распространяя волны остаточного страха. Нет, на этот раз легко отделался. Неужели причина помилования – Ксавьер? Дрянной, чахлый мальчишка... сейчас он совсем не понимает, почему не свернул пленнику шею.

Его генерал начинает сходить с ума.

**/ mirror of mind - Ksavier /**

_Кто вы? Почему меня здесь держат? Где Морис? ГДЕ, черт бы его побрал?!_

Я не выкрикну вслух. Не смогу. Да и первый вопрос глуп. Человека, вошедшего в комнату, я узнал. Я его видел, правда, всего однажды... но, будь оно неладно, видел на свадьбе у Мориса! Он был... это невозможно, но все же – он был богатым папочкой невесты. Я мог бы даже вспомнить его имя, если бы провел на той свадьбе хотя бы час. Но я предпочел уехать сразу же после официальной части церемонии в церкви. Странно. Как же я вообще запомнил его лицо?

_Зачем я здесь? Зачем?! Ситуация перерастает в абсурд. Не смотри на меня восторженными глазами, мне больно. Мне сложно дышать, и мне не хочется дышать. Не подходи ко мне! Почему вы все хотите от меня лишь одного?!_

Дыхание и правда замедляется... Я уже понимаю, что метаморфоза скоро завершится. 

_Ангел, мой Ангел... мой нежный упырь. Я притворюсь мертвым._

* * *

Конрад старался не спешить. Не нужно больше спешить, пересаживаясь из самолетов в лимузины и обратно в самолеты. Добыча здесь и никуда не денется от него весь остаток жизни. Так почему бы не растянуть блаженство первой встречи?

Но когда он спустился на цокольный этаж и увидел...

Его сказочный белокурый ангел лежал навзничь, вцепившись холодными руками в кушетку. Рубашка задралась, полуоголенный торс немногим отличался от куска льда. Воспаленные глаза, неподвижно вперившиеся в пол, слабо светились ненавистью. Но и они вскоре погасли.

_«Малыш, ты холоднее смерти...»_

Фрэнсис крепко обвил Кси поперек талии и поднял, пообещав самому себе повесить Блэкхарта за то, что тот не догадался включить отопление. Со своей драгоценной ношей он вышел на плац, быстро пересек его и заглянул в приемную генерального штаба. Там, неукоснительно выполняя приказ, уже дежурил майор.

\- Блак, подай мой гражданский автомобиль. И садись за руль.

\- Сэр, вахта...

\- В задницу вахту. Поставь кого-нибудь другого. Поторопись. Через пять минут я хочу отбыть в город.

Удивляться не пришлось, не было времени. Блэкхарт только несдержанно выругался сквозь зубы и поплелся переодеваться в штатское. Смотреть на эту дивную пару нет никаких сил, а ведь они вместе даже вечера еще не провели. За минуту он облачился в костюм, сидевший мешковато и смешно, еще минуту потратил на розыски первого помощника Фрэнсиса и передал полномочия. Потом вывел из гаража возмутительно роскошный Бугатти Вейрон, специально для фельдмаршала сконструированный четырехдверным, и притормозил у автоматизированного выезда с базы. Конрад должен ввести секретный пароль. Новый, поскольку они уезжают. Но Конрад, кажется, успел забить огромный болт на то, что он ответственен за безопасность гарнизона, на то, что он – главнокомандующий американской армии... да вообще, на все забить.

\- Мой сладкий, - обеспокоено прошептал Фрэнсис, сползая вниз и вытягиваясь на всю длину заднего сиденья. Пленник, которого он сначала держал на коленях, покорно лег сверху и уткнулся ему в плечо. Руки фельдмаршала мягко освободили Кси от рубашки и заскользили по дрожавшей спине. - Я согрею тебя.

Блак заскрежетал зубами, пытаясь отвести глаза от зеркальца заднего вида. Конрад хочет прямо здесь, в машине?.. Он никогда себе такого не позволял! Майор кашлянул, чувствуя себя в ужасно нелепом положении.

\- Фрэнк, код.

Он хотел сказать негромко и деликатно, но грубый голос противно задребезжал. А в ответ – тишина. Блак постарался смотреть только на ворота. Получалось неважно.

\- Фрэнк...

\- Слышу, слышу, - Конрад задрал подбородок вверх, прерывисто вздыхая. Его оторвали от целования душистых золотых волос, а он сейчас не в том настроении, чтобы придумывать достойную казнь за это. - Новый пароль – "Ksavier".

\- Нужно еще четыре символа.

\- Дефис. "Sex".

\- Фрэнк, это немного неподходящее буквенное сочетание...

\- Тогда придумай сам. И поехали, наконец, - его нетерпеливые руки, покрутившись, переместились на талию Кси, но дальше уйти не смогли, трепетно застыв на маленьких косточках, выступавших по бокам. Матерь божья, у его невинного сокровища такая тонкая кожа...

Секции ворот сдвинулись влево. Блак вернулся на водительское место и решил в последний раз попытать счастья и спустить фельдмаршала на землю.

\- Я хотел узнать, зачем ты летал в Швейцарию.

Фрэнсис медлительно покусывал губы, глядя в потолок, глубоко вздохнул и нежно облизал маленькое ушко Ксавьера.

\- Чарльз, а как поживает _твое_ ухо?

Блэкхарт испуганно утопил педаль газа и вырулил на шестидесятую федеральную автомагистраль. Есть надежда, что на опалу он не нарвался, но дела обстоят очень, очень паршиво. Придется пока смириться и затаить недовольство. По имени Конрад его не звал уже двадцать лет, хорошо, если жить осталось хотя бы двадцать часов.


	33. Epitome of madness

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

Я боюсь. Его нежности... и жадно впивающихся в мою кожу зубов. У него бешеный взгляд, он абсолютно неуправляем. Подчиняется только себе... хотя какое там. Это не стратегия и не осмысленный план, а каприз самодержца, бездумно исполняющего все свои желания. Он не успевает их формулировать, он просто делает, что хочет. Я узнал достаточно, чтобы понять – в таком дерьме можно оказаться только раз в жизни, и прочим людишкам подобное даже не приснится. Какой я везунчик, мля...

Сейчас ты гладишь мои волосы, а через секунду выколешь глаза или оттяпаешь пальцы. Чего еще мне ждать? Милости и божеского обращения? Я видел, я слышал, я каждым оголенным нервом ощущал, как легко ты вьешь веревки из этого неповоротливого верзилы, Блак, кажется, так его звать... и что он против тебя? Ничто! А я что?

Возлюбленный вампир оставил мне последний козырь. Несмело и неуверенно, но я начинаю постигать науку быть носферату. Я попробовал прочесть твои мысли, проникнуть в твою голову, прижатую к моей... чтобы в диком, леденящем ужасе отшатнуться. Густо-кровавый хаос, подвешенный в пустоте, как маленькая, зараженная трупным ядом планета, где шагает твоя непобедимая армия кошмаров, где самые светлые – это мечты о забытьи, где властвует неуемная мания убийства, выраженная тысячью смазанных образов и миллионом бессвязных слов... и все это погружено в наркотическую дымку, толстый слой непроницаемых кислотных облаков. Тут ты, собственно, и живешь, сроднившись с чудовищными воспоминаниями детства и вялотекущей шизофренией. Кислотный дождь разъедает бедную токсичную почву, отмершие органические остатки – твои эмоции и чувства. Я не смог там находиться долго. После того, как заглянул в глаза твоей души, похожие на две гноящиеся раны, в ее лицо, почерневшее и бесформенное, на нем нет рта, она немая и безрукая, несчастная, изможденная страданием... ты изуродовал ее... себя... надругался, искалечил...

Я пулей вылетел вон. После «экскурсии» меня подташнивает и мелко трясет в твоих объятьях, это счастье, что ты не замечаешь. Пытаюсь успокоиться, осмыслить все.

Как я смог пробраться так далеко? Свою ужасную инфицированную сущность ты держишь в неприступной крепости, повесив на единственные ворота стальной засов, выкопав глубокие рвы и заключив все это в кольцо огня. Но я перелетел через крепостной вал и побродил по выжженной пустыне, в которую ты превратил себя с течением времени... за четверть века. Я узнал многое, позорное и неприглядное, из прошлого, из бесценного архива твоей жизни. Но куда больше меня интересовало настоящее. Заплутав в хитросплетениях твоего беспокойного мозга, зарывшись по уши в ворох оборванных мыслей, зайдя в тупик и отчаявшись что-либо понять... я вдруг прозрел. Почему я не догадался раньше? Перепробовав все, что способен был подарить этот бренный мир, наигравшись убийствами, развратом, утонченными и в равной степени неприглядными пытками и, конечно же – Веществами, ты дошел до последнего рубежа, _ты так пресытился, что уснул. А я разбудил тебя._ Будь оно проклято.

В наступивший час "Икс" я – предел твоих желаний, единственный твой жизненный приоритет и интерес. И все бы ничего, только... ты убьешь меня. Обязательно убьешь, едва пресытишься снова, или соскучишься, или... ты ведь пресытишься даже мной! Все имеет начало и конец. Я буду последним твоим наркотиком, возможно, самым сильным. И, как наркотик, неминуемо вызову привыкание. А когда это произойдет, боюсь, ты утратишь контроль над своей огненной крепостью, и окончательно сойдешь с ума. Но пока будешь сходить, захватишь с собой в ад полстраны. И я не смогу равнодушно на это смотреть...

_Но что же теперь, а?! Как я довел себя до опасной близости с первым мерзавцем на деревне? Почему я такой конченный мудак? Зачем, зачем я выгнал Ангела? Сидел бы сейчас дома, уютно завернувшись в одеяло, а он лежал бы рядом и занимался дальше моим моральным разложением, ну и хрен с ней, с нравственностью! Так нет же, надо было зашипеть и показать характер!_

На щеках выступает злой неестественный румянец, которому плевать на то, что я упырь. Нет, так тоже никуда не годится. Нужно собраться. Энджи нет, я один, тьфу, я с фельдмаршалом Америки, уже полубезумным от охватившей его страсти. Фрэнсис... ты свято уверен, что я тебе... кхм, дам. Почему? Да потому что ты вколол в меня жидкость для прочистки черепа, ну не ты, твои верные рабы. Чтобы я стал послушной куклой для услады, чтобы потерял сопротивление, чтобы лежал вот так, на твоем горящем теле и влюбленно смотрел в твои алчущие глаза. Я смотрю, я подчиняюсь... как бы. Но напрасно ты воображаешь, что я ослаб и побежден. Дьявольская метаморфоза завершилась, с гордостью и печалью констатирую, обычная материя больше не может управлять мной. Моя кровь страшно охладилась, губы наливаются ею, тяжелеют против воли. А еще у меня болезненно режутся зубы. И внутри просыпается подозрительное чувство голода. Забавно, но ты совсем, совсем не замечаешь, что мой взгляд прояснен. И покорность обманчива. Я просто выжидаю. Мне нужен удобный момент. 

_Мы останемся одни, Фрэнсис, ты ведь так этого хочешь. И тогда в ничто обернешься ты._

* * *

\- Малыш, мы приехали.

Он отправил Блэкхарта ставить Вейрон в гараж и занес Ксавьера в дом по наружной лестнице. С сожалением выпустил из рук. Бледная статуэтка божества застыла посреди комнаты. Его любимой комнаты. Мебель приглушенных тонов, резное дерево, мягкие драпировки, округлые узоры... старая гостиная была тем местом, где Фрэнсису уютно и хочется уединиться со своим юным любовником... только здесь и нигде больше. Здесь его острое сумасшествие смягчалось, покрывалось легкой вуалью, превращаясь в тихий и ненавязчивый шепот безумных голосов где-то далеко-далеко на заднем плане. И не знающий покоя мозг наконец-то находил отдых.

Фельдмаршал расслабленно вздохнул и вытряхнул из кармана таблетки. Ему ничего не нужно, головная боль давно утихла, он любуется своим светловолосым целителем и чувствует небывалый прилив сил... и возбуждения. Но ему придется отлучиться, сказать жене о том, что он дома. Хоть и предпочел бы скрыть свой приезд, однако спрятать от нее получится только Кси. Сюда госпожа Минерва Конрад не заглянет, крепкий замок сделает невозможным ее случайную встречу с малышом, а этот серебряный ключ он будет постоянно держать при себе. В кармане... нет, лучше повесит его на шею.

Конрад на время выбросил из головы мысли о безопасности, просто прикрыл дверь и пошел в апартаменты на первом этаже. Время позднее, Мина должна спать, он пожелает ей сладких снов, а сам вернется к сладкой реальности, которую подарил ему этот день. Странно...

Там горел разноцветный ночник, на пушистом ковре валялись вперемежку галстук и чулки, на столе - наспех накрытый ужин, грязные тарелки не убраны, аромасвечи задуты недавно – еще теплые и слабо благоухают. А жена...

Она была с другим мужчиной.

В его фешенебельном частном особняке, на их супружеском ложе, на ЕГО атласной подушке лежал какой-то небритый мужик, а Минерва обнимала его, прижимаясь к волосатому торсу одной гладкой и загорелой ножкой.

Фрэнсис неторопливо провел рукой по своим брюкам, словно разыскивая что-то в забывчивости... и нашел. Вытащил из кобуры, пристегнутой к ремню, пистолет, любовно погладил курок, снял с предохранителя и положил на постель между спящими голубками. Его губы тронула тонкая как лезвие улыбка.

_«Отдыхай, дорогая. Утром тебя ждет приятный сюрприз»._

Он вышел на цыпочках, оставив спальню открытой, и после короткого колебания пришел на террасу. Постоял там немного, глубоко вдыхая свежий ночной воздух, потом набрал сотовый Блэкхарта.

\- Ты еще не уехал?

\- Нет, Фрэнк, я хотел с тобой поговорить.

\- Говори.

Но Блак молчал в трубку. Обсудить с фельдмаршалом нужно отнюдь не пустяк, а, судя по вкрадчивому голосу, Фрэнсис до сих пор не в духе. Как подчиненный, он больше не рискнет нарываться на гнев, хотя разговор нужен позарез, с глазу на глаз.

\- Что ж, если так, то у меня к тебе дело. Минерва за завтраком неожиданно отравится суши-роллами. Я хочу, чтобы ее кишечник облюбовал ленточный червь. Проследи, в течение месяца она должна слечь.

\- Что еще?

\- После завтрака от Минервы уедет ухажер. Мне безразлично, на чем он уедет, и куда будет спешить, свое путешествие он окончит на кухне. Распределишь сам, кто сегодня более голоден, амазонские анаконды или тигровые акулы. И еще одно.

\- Да, мой генерал, - Блак подобрался, догадываясь, что самое неприятное впереди.

\- Рано утром я уеду обратно в гарнизон. Все дела ты должен уладить в телефонном режиме или через Интернет, поскольку остаешься здесь. Возьмешь себе в помощь сколько угодно людей. Охраняй Ксавьера. _Если с ним что-нибудь случится... не важно что... я буду очень расстроен._ Тебе все ясно?

\- Яснее некуда, - майор зло прикусил губу. 

\- Блак, чем ты недоволен? 

И Блак решился:

\- Тебя подменили. Мальчишка сотворил с тобой какую-то гнусность. И я тебя не узнаю. Не считая этого, я всем доволен.

\- Я сегодня никого не убил, ты прав, - на удивление миролюбиво ответил фельдмаршал. - Но Кси тут ни при чём. Как закончишь с первостепенными задачами, вызовешь ко мне священника.

Блэкхарт открыл рот... и порадовался, что говорит по телефону и Конрад его не видит. Поступки генерала становятся бредовее и бредовее с каждой минутой, а что же тогда творится в его мыслях?!

\- Фрэнк, а зачем тебе духовник?

\- Развлекать Ксавьера в мое отсутствие, так как с тобой скучно до зевоты, Блак.

* * *

_Почему я должен сидеть взаперти? Фрэнсис воображает, что я послушный военнопленный? Для ужасов гестапо моя жизнь не подходит (в морге я уже был, не понравилось), попробуем превратить ее в веселый фарс. Я вампир, мое тело - это дымка... бля, как в этом еще дерево убедить?!_

Преодолев сопротивление крепкой дубовой двери, я отряхнулся, соображая, что внутри опилок нет, всего лишь иллюзия боли... неприятный осадок от предыдущей жизни, в которой я пользовался дверьми исключительно по инструкции. Помогло, хоть и не полностью.

В коридоре я присмотрелся к полу. Потом сообразил, что нужно не смотреть, а... включилось что-то... похожее на нюх. Отпечатки голых подошв фельдмаршала представились светящимися, с остаточными молекулами запаха, выделениями его кожных желез... фу. Это у меня такое тоже было в бытность человеком? Следопыт я хренов...

Отпечатки привели в интереснейшее место, где я к своему вящему удовольствию лицезрел спящую пару, мужчину и женщину (неужели я нашел натуралов? редкий, исчезающий вид). «Третий лишний», лежавший между ними, навел на тяжелые размышления о неизлечимой болезни фельдмаршала, но ломать голову, гадая, чем ему насолили эти двое, я не буду, некогда. Забрал пистолет, борясь с глуповатым хихиканьем, и вернулся в свою запертую комнату. Я сам себе напоминаю сейчас нашкодившего ребенка. Кстати, а как оружие прошло через дверь, если оно не?.. Ну нафиг. Спрошу потом у Ангела.

Я очень вовремя юркнул в клетку. Почти неслышимый скрип замка предупредил о приходе моего тюремщика, я успел принять расслабленную позу, а пистолет спрятать за спиной.

Фрэнсис... в тебе неуловимо что-то изменилось. Тревожно обследовав твою фигуру в густой ауре душевного безумия, я понял, что переменилось. Кто переменился. 

**Я.** Изменившимися глазами смотрю на твою шею, и плечи... и ключицу в приоткрытом вороте рубахи. И это **мои** гормоны разносят сейчас по холодной крови голод, в котором почти ничего нет от обыкновенного желания пищи. Некоторые, особенно страстные взгляды Энджи ясно представились в ином, теперь уже правильном свете. Этот страшный голод... неотделимый от вкуса крови. А кровь – неотделима от вкуса плоти. И они сами, вместе всегда, как единица. Неделимы. Поэтому жертв у настоящего вампира может быть немного – только те, кого он любит. Кого хочет... кто вызывает прилив этого чужеродного, нечеловеческого тепла, возвращающего к жизни... Стоп! _Я хочу фельдмаршала?!_

Еще раз. Я поглядел на свою руку в сетке тонких сосудов с ровной пульсацией ожившей крови... которой быть не должно ну никак. Прикрыл отяжелевшие веки, замечая, как ткань моей собственной любимой рубашки становится грубой, каждая ворсинка неприятно трет, касаясь кожи, а кожа ноет и трепещет. В ожидании... _в предвкушении чего?!_ И верхние клыки я внезапно чувствую длинными и врезавшимися в нижнюю губу. Нет. Нет... _Да!_ Выступает кровь... непроизвольно слизанная... с жадностью слизанная... я не хочу. _Хочу._ Но не хочу... _Хочу!_ Хочу человека, стоящего в трех шагах и не сводящего с меня влюбленных глаз.

На мне больше не выступает пот, но я бы не отказался как-то выпустить из себя панику. Я абсолютно беспомощен против нахлынувшего темного естества, я совсем «новый», юный, бестолковый вампир, я еще не подчинил себе НИЧЕГО, и я чувствую, что меня захватывает, вытесняет, тело просто не слушается. О, Ангел, какой самоконтроль ты проявил, столько времени находясь рядом и трахнув меня лишь раз! И не укусив... Господи, КАК этому вообще можно воспротивиться? Я нервно сглотнул слюну и кое-как заставил себя говорить.

\- Где Морис?

\- На лавке аутсайдеров, - Конрад удивлен моей резвостью и не пытается этого скрыть. - Малыш, разве он тебе нравится?

 _Ох, я б тебе рассказал, что мне в данную минуту нравится._ В гормонах страсти и обольщения дозировано плавает цинизм, неимоверным усилием я отправил его в свой голос и... нет, глаза не слушаются, я раздеваю Фрэнсиса рентгеновским взглядом, возбужденному вампиру одежда, оказывается, абсолютно не помеха. _А у фельдмаршала отличное, первоклассное тело._ М-м... почему я раньше не заметил? Ну да, да, было как-то фиолетово, он не мой мужчина, похититель, преступник, тварь, остальное там по списку... блять, как подавить жалобный стон, он очень даже мой мужчина, с тонкой и красивой худощавой фигурой... Ангел! Это все ты виноват.

Нехотя я перевел взгляд повыше, на его острые скулы и абсолютно развратный подбородок, и испугался очередной волны кипятка в сосудах. Смотреть в зрачки, зрачки... хе-хе, не поможет. Поначалу показавшиеся очень холодными, эти голубые глаза тоже абсолютно развратны, больше чем... короче, на меня хватит, и еще на пару-тройку перевозбужденных вампиров останется. Славненько. Прелестно. Что будем делать? Я превосходно знаю, Фрэнк, ты пришел сюда ровно за тем же самым, чего и мне тут грезится. Но как нас к этому побыстрее подвести?

\- Нет. Он мне определенно не нравится. И никогда не нравился.

\- Ты отрезал волосы.

\- Действительно, я рад, что ты заметил.

Как хочется покусать твои губы! Ты так эффектно раскрываешь их, когда говоришь... А-а-а-а, ну подойди поближе!

\- Малыш, ты выглядишь уставшим. Ты не заболеваешь? Прости, я оставлял тебя. Там...  
Что ты несешь?! За каким хреном мне сейчас твоя отеческая забота?! Я дико хочу трахаться, иди сюда! Куда вообще подевался твой генеральский тон, властные манеры диктатора, грубость, эгоизм? Откуда скромность эта, мягкость... ты же сумасшедший палач! Но мне-то уже плевать, я пожираю глазами изящную ямку пониже твоей шеи.

\- Я в порядке, - ага, меня только немного мутит от ненормального желания отдаться тебе. - Зачем ты меня похитил? Тебе мало других жертв? Почему именно я?

А что я-то теперь плету? Правда, может, его это раззадорит...

\- Я не хочу тебя убивать. В этом вся разница.

Я понял, о какой он разнице толкует, и даже смог отвлечься от желания разбушевавшейся Нежити. Люди как пешки, как пушечное мясо, как корм для рыб... средство для управления, подчинения, рабы и рабочая сила. Выходящий из строя винтик тут же заменяется новым. А во мне, в моих шальных блестящих глазах носферату он нашел кое-что другое, стоящее чего-то большего, нежели быть частью системы. Неужели оно заставит его внутренне переродиться? Уже заставляет... но что-то слабо верится пока. Я ведь обычный парень со стандартным набором «функций».

\- Ладно, живой, вот он я. Дальше что?

Наконец-то ты идешь ко мне. Я заново впитываю твои тонкие черты, я отвлекаюсь от мыслей о твоей изуродованной душе, твое тело, тело... стройное не по годам. Фельдмаршал, ты же на игле, как тебе удалось сохранить все это?

Ну вот ты подошел вплотную, и я ужасно недоволен. Зачем ты борешься со своей похотью? Вижу, читаю в твоей голове, ты беспокоишься из-за страшной бледности моей, ты не хочешь меня насиловать, ты убеждаешь себя усмирить похоть и дождаться другого времени... бля! Прекрати немедленно! Я как бы невзначай распахну одежду, присмотрись внимательней, ты же хочешь потрогать меня, приласкать и... _о, даже порезать._ Мне нравится твоя грубость, продолжай в том же духе. Нет? Почему нет? Ты спохватился, что... Боже мой, ты приготовил мне подарок!

\- Малыш, я хочу, чтоб ты носил это.

Ты открываешь маленькую бархатную коробочку и чуть не отправляешь меня в обморок. Это удар ниже пояса, Фрэнк, поздравляю, ты повторно приводишь меня в ужас. Но... камешек красивый. Я вздрагиваю оттого, как ты застегиваешь неприятно холодящую цепочку сзади, на моей шее. Твое серьезное лицо, прекрасное серьезное лицо... разве ты не поцелуешь меня?

\- А зачем мне носить рубин?

\- Это бриллиант, малыш. Редкий настолько, что... думаю, единственный в мире. Я хранил его для тебя.  
Я хмыкнул. Уже немного узнаю в тебе фельдмаршала, успел продумать такой план, здорово.

\- И что мне делать в ответ на подобный жест?  
\- Ничего. Считай, что я попросил прощения.

Я с трудом выбрался из необъятного кресла, в которое плюхнулся по ошибке, залетая обратно в комнату. Можно упустить момент, ведь ты сейчас намереваешься уйти. Смотрю на тебя, отбросив свое старое стыдливое «я» подальше. Смотрю насмешливо, безжалостно... откровенно. Мне нужна твоя вкусная яремная вена под ключицей. Но это только для начала.

\- Тогда считай, что я простил.

Ты не ждал от меня такого, ну откуда, как... я же на вид хрупкий и беспомощный. Но чертовски удобно было стать вампиром. С силой я привлек тебя к себе, прижался и поцеловал... в шею, да. До губ без твоего участия я все равно не дотянусь, не с моим ростом. _Фрэ-э-э-энк... я не сдержусь, твоя вена колотится под моими губами как бешеная, как сердце раненной птицы!_

...Вырывайся, все равно не вырвешься. Потерпи, я тоже проходил через эту глубинную замораживающую боль, она не вечна, сейчас я насосусь, сейчас, не рычи.

\- Кси... Кси!

\- Да! - я оторвался от кровавого фонтана, отпустил тебя и как-то машинально принялся вытирать рот. А взгляд все равно не могу оторвать от двух восхитительных круглых ранок. Фрэнсис, мы сейчас продолжим. Первый голод утолен, а второй поднимается сладким-сладким томлением из паха вверх... И, даже шокированный укусом, ты чувствуешь его тоже.

\- Малыш... - твоему изумлению нет пределов, я не оставил камня на камне от твоих планов и стратегий, я вижу борьбу твоей логики с фактами, но факты упрямее... вытекают густыми красными каплями из проколов. Как тебе мои зубы, дорогой? Да, я и сам впечатлен.

Я обнимаю тебя снова, уже нежнее. Прильни ко мне покрепче, вот так... и помолчи. Я должен успокоиться, остановиться. Подумать об Ангеле. _Я ведь не люблю тебя, просто ты мне его чем-то упрямо напоминаешь._ Просто ты... мы... поменялись ролями. Но под контроль взять свое тело я все же не могу.

\- Фрэнк, давай попробуем еще раз. Зачем я тебе?

\- А зачем наркоману доза?

\- Хочешь вмазаться?

Ты кивнул, а я... сунул руку в твои штаны, под резинку трусов, понимая, что рубеж перейден, здравый смысл зверски убит и растерзан Нежитью, а я сам уже не остановлюсь. Твой член... длинный, напряженный... горячо отзывался на каждое прикосновение пальцами. Я сжал его, наслаждаясь упругостью и твердым рельефом вздувшихся вен... Черт, че-е-ерт, да почему я раньше не знал о таких потрясающих ощущениях?!

Фрэнсису перехватило дыхание, он слабо вскрикнул. Собрав остатки разума, я вспомнил, что прячу за спиной, и приставил к его виску пистолет. Деталь в целом ненужная, но добавим остроты.

\- Занимайся со мной любовью. Сейчас же.


	34. Sweet fiend

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

Сколько раз ты простонал мое имя? Шепот так сладко отдавался в голове, шумел в крови, усиливал наслаждение... Я обвивал тебя ногами за бедра, крепко стискивал. Пол давил на лопатки, на каждый позвонок, а ты... ты вошел в меня без подготовки, насухо, я хотел, чтоб нам обоим было больно, я хотел твоей ярости, я хотел насилия... и крепко сжимал пистолет, не сводя дуло уже с твоего лба. Да, я держал тебя под прицелом, все время, пока ты меня брал. Что ты чувствовал? О, я знаю, _что_ ты чувствовал... Из меня текла кровь, моя Нежить пила ее, сосала жадно твоими губами... Моя рана затянулась на твоих глазах, ты прорвал ее снова, твой грубый член не был груб, жестоким его делал я сам, насаживаясь как зверь, который хочет быть растерзанным и выпитым до конца...

За последний час изменилось очень многое. Я еще помню, как боялся тебя, только приехав. Я еще помню, что ты чудовище. Я даже пока еще помню, что сам был программистом (давно? очень давно). И я помню перелом. К этим вещам прибавились новые, более интересные.

_Я знаю, каково это – иметь власть над тобой. Я знаю, что мне нравится лежать рядом с тобой, а еще - лежать на тебе и под тобой. Мне безумно понравилось раздевать тебя и любоваться твоей смачной зрелой мужской наготой, у Ангела она не такая... Мне нравится заниматься с тобой грубым сексом снова и снова, мне нравится смотреть, как ты кончаешь с тяжёлым хриплым вздохом. Мне нравится ощущать это в себе. Мне нравится кричать и вздрагивать, мне нравится тяжесть твоего тела, мне нравится твой резкий пот и твое убитое дыхание, Господи... да мне нравится всё. Я знаю, что окончательно распрощался с моралью и нравственностью. Особенно приятно об этом думать, когда ты, устав, снова натыкаешься на пистолет и мой требовательный взгляд. Кто из нас маньяк? Вампир во мне хочет еще, но... хватит, я тоже утомился._

С довольной улыбкой я притянул истомленного фельдмаршала на середину постели и в который раз лег сверху. Пушку я приставил к его глухо бьющемуся сердцу и задумчиво спросил:

\- Фрэнсис, ты часто встречался со смертью? Предполагал ли, что умрешь в родном доме после изнурительного секс-марафона?

\- Нет, малыш, - его голос сел, спустившись в такие интонации, что я невольно кусаю себе губы, чтоб не впиться ими в него опять. - Обычно я представлял смерть старушкой с косой и в балахоне, что подкрадется на войне и отрубит мне голову, а она оказалась юным мальчиком, голым к тому же... что бьет меня моим же оружием. Дать мне себя так, как дал ты...

Я больше не мог держать себя. Наклонился к его лицу и поцеловал, глубоко проникая неистовым языком в рот, лаская его чувственные губы, засасывая и быстро отпуская... Фрэнк жадно отвечает мне тем же, но я не дал насытиться, отстранившись возмутительно скоро, и произнес, положив пистолет ему на грудь:

\- Ну, теперь делай со мной, что собирался. Что хотел... и что обычно делаешь со всеми неугодными тебе людьми.

\- Кажется, я получил уже все, что хотел, - он хрипло дышит, всматриваясь в мои все такие же насмешливые и безжалостные глаза. - Ты маленький дьявол... больше, чем дьявол. Мой лучший друг уверен, что ты свел меня с ума. Но это произошло только сейчас. И именно сейчас.

Значит, любовник? Еще один. У меня их уже три... С тихим вздохом я впился в твои губы опять, даруя уже полную свободу действий, ешь меня, насыщайся этим вкусом, тебе ужасно нравится моя покорность и резко прорвавшаяся распущенность, а мне – твоя жадность и попытки не пропустить ни единой, самой слабой вспышки удовольствия... М-м, божественный поцелуй. И любовник ты божественный, Фрэнк, даже не верится, что ты не спал с мальчиками много лет.

Только сытая и разомлевшая Нежить уже уходит в свой уголок моей души, высвобождая мозг, а я... быстро и неумолимо спускаюсь с небес на землю. И прерываю наш сладкий поцелуй.

_ЧТО Я НАТВОРИЛ?_

_Я словно протрезвел. Это было бы похоже на страшный сон... если бы не отчетливо слышимое рваное дыхание красавца-мужчины, лежащего рядом... подарившего мне уже не один оргазм. И его манящие губы. И еще одна драгоценная вещь, болтающаяся на моей шее. Я нервно потеребил ее пальцами, гадая, проснусь ли по-настоящему... и каким станет пробуждение. На мгновение захотелось оказаться в аду и посмотреть в глаза тому демону, который придумал эту пытку для меня._

_А мои глаза начинает нестерпимо жечь. Вампиры не умеют плакать, но... Энджи… я видел. Плакал кровью. А я? Мои негнущиеся пальцы продолжают бессознательно сжимать камень. Он цвета слез моего возлюбленного, он… Фрэнсис, зачем ты его мне подарил?!_

_Я оступился, я упал. Ужаснее всего, что упал в собственных глазах. Я поддался твоему устрашающему обаянию. Я воспротивился химическому транквилизатору, зато впустил в голову твой ядовитый образ, я переспал с тобой, сделав это частью увлекательной игры в смерть. Как с этим жить дальше?_

_Зато мне не холодно. Не одиноко, не боязно... хоть по разогретым венам еще бродит стыд. И даже страх, не весь угасший, и притупляемое Нежитью желание умереть._

_На губах медленно высыхает кровь. Вязкая, соленая... у нее ужасный привкус. Я все-таки заплакал._

_По крайней мере, теперь мне точно известно, почему Морис не придет._

\- Малыш, малыш... - Конрад просительно обвивает меня за плечи, но я как можно мягче высвобождаюсь из его объятий и пытаюсь отодвинуться подальше. - Я что-то не так сделал?

\- Нет. Только я. Фрэнк, ты знаешь, кто я?

\- Примерно догадываюсь, - фельдмаршал тронул свою шею и нежно улыбнулся. - Эта деталь мне понравилась особенно. Сомнения придется отбросить, иначе я не объясню, как ты добыл мой пистолет. Ты ведь видел их?

\- Да. Они спали, уютно так посапывая и не подозревая, видимо, о близости расправы, - я перешагнул свои тоскливые мысли и вернулся в его теплые руки. - Они кто?

\- Жена моя... и самоубийца какой-то, - Конрад брезгливо поморщился. - Минерва «забыла» предупредить его, что замужем... и что, бывало, делает супруг в гневе, тоже забыла рассказать.

\- Но это верх глупости! Приводить хахаля в твой дом, - я расположился на его груди вместе с пистолетом. - Ты любишь ее?

\- Давно любил. Потом надоела. Потом все надоели.

\- А я...

\- О, молчи. Ты особенно лакомый кусочек, ты заставляешь меня чувствовать... по-старому, - Фрэнсис начал гладить мое ухо, потом дотронулся до него кончиком языка. Я вздрогнул от этой неожиданной ласки. - Ты обрек меня на волшебное превращение своим укусом, не правда ли?

\- Я сам точно не знаю, - сознался я после секундной заминки. - Фрэнк... обещай, что скажешь, если почувствуешь себя иначе... какие-то перемены со зрением заметишь. Если будет туман перед глазами или губы начнут гореть.

\- У меня после твоих нежностей вообще все горит, и в глазах темно как ночью, - он засмеялся, а потом резко согнал веселость. - Ты заплакал. Но мы незаметно съехали с этой темы. Кто тебя обидел, малыш? Мне легко будет найти любого мерзавца и...

\- Нет, - несмотря на всю страстную и необузданную искренность, я отлично помню, каким он бывает в других состояниях. И о чем ему говорить нельзя. То есть практически обо всем... о том, что скоро покину его. Но он же ринется меня искать! И таки быстро, почти сразу найдет. И не отпустит от себя. Вот это я влип.  
Может, сказать правду? Что люблю другого. Что ему меня не остановить, ни стены, ни замки не удержат. Хотя последнее он уже должен был понять. Фрэнсис... нет, сегодня я буду молчать, не стоит нарушать счастливое спокойствие твоего лица. Я благодарен тебе за трепетное отношение... и жесткий секс. С тобой я ощутил намного больше того, что необдуманно запросил – прелесть распутства и измены. И будь ты хоть сто раз негодяем, мне не хочется делать тебя несчастным. Не так быстро. Еще мы связаны кровью... потому что я дурак. Сначала пил, а потом уже думал, что делаю. И после всего... я, кажется, готов без приглашения заявляться к тебе внезапно среди ночи, затаскивать в эту постель, ласкать, терзать и отдаваться. Я хочу украсть и спрятать от всех это время... когда ты владеешь мной безраздельно. И пусть в этом нет ни капли тепла, только жажда удовлетвориться, ТЫ меня согреешь. И наполнишь... потому что любишь. А моя Нежить только возликует в экстазе.

\- Фельдмаршал, - я был уже немного возбужден своими мыслями. - Я хочу тебя.

\- Для невинного ангела ты невероятно бесстыдный... и горячий, - прошептал Фрэнсис, разворачивая меня лицом в подушку и грузно наваливаясь сверху. От одной близости его тела по мне уже растекается томительная дрожь, а голова тяжелеет. Вонзился он быстро и уверено, я не успел издать ни звука, только охнул от острой боли, он подсунул руку мне под живот, приподнял, проникая еще глубже, еще... я кусал губы, боясь собственного крика. - Нравится?

Я не смог ответить, лишь сжал губы покрепче. _Конечно, мне нравится чувствовать тебя внутри себя и потихоньку сходить с ума – тебе там так тесно... кроваво и влажно после предыдущих совокуплений._

Ты начал двигаться... плавно и ритмично... давая заново привыкнуть и выровнять дыхание. Но я не в состоянии сделать ни то, ни другое, захваченный вспышками странного, мучительного удовольствия, временами настолько яркими, что я забываю, как жестоко ты разрываешь меня на части. И когда ты сбиваешься с ритма, срываясь в злой бешеный темп, от твоей грубости и силы мне окончательно сносит крышу. Я кричал, мокрый и измотанный, а ты слушал... жадно, с огромным вниманием... и впитывал каждый вскрик, удерживая меня на месте – от каждого твоего удара меня нещадно вбивало в кровать... И лишь изредка ты прикрывал мне рот, давая вцепиться острыми зубами в твои пальцы. Наслаждение ослабевало, сливалось с болью и опадало, затем снова усиливалось, теряло остроту, становилось более полным... его всплески метались в венах, разнося по телу дикий необузданный кайф... звериную ярость... Я стонал тише и слаще, чувствуя нарастание твоего напряжения, набухание члена, вот-вот готового излиться... Ты сжимал меня крепче, навалившись всем телом, твоя гладкая кожа вспотела, дыхание становилось все более рваным и затрудненным... Я прильнул к тебе весь, вжавшись каждым изгибом и выступом, я желал, чтоб ты снова кончил в меня. Но ты сразу же выскользнул с едва слышным стоном, отпустив меня и обильно оросив простынь. Я не успел опомниться, понять, что ты лежишь рядом... а ты уже сосал мой член, схватив мои ноги, раздвигая мне бедра как можно шире. Откуда, откуда в тебе столько силы и выдержки?! Ведь ты ни секунды не успел отдышаться...

\- Не надо! - беззвучно прокричал я, извиваясь, но вырваться не смог. - Мне хватит твоей содомии, я просил именно ее.

\- А я _хочу_ это. Малыш, ты что, откажешь? - он осторожно оттянул мне крайнюю плоть и вопросительно посмотрел снизу вверх.

Я откинулся на подушку, прекратив сопротивление и пытаясь сосредоточиться только на его мягких губах, властно сомкнувшихся вокруг моего достоинства. Фрэнсис закинул мои ноги себе на плечи и продолжил свое грязное дело... терзал до тех пор, пока я не сдался. Последние стоны были просто не слышны, я так устал... что толком не смог кончить. Он сам высосал из меня несколько капель спермы с заметным кровавым привкусом и унес в ванную. Тело фельдмаршала страшно пылало, а руки под тяжестью меня чуть дрожали – похоже, и его силы на исходе.

\- Я могу оставить тебя здесь? Боюсь, что ты уснешь, - в волнении он начал смывать с меня следы нашей оргии, наткнулся на синяк под ребрами, нахмурился. - Блак...

\- Он сойдет к утру, у нас феноменальная регенерация, - успокаивающе пробормотал я, вспомнив, что говорил Ангел о порезах и царапинах.

\- У «нас»?

\- У меня. И будет у тебя... - я взял его за подбородок. - Я уже почти не сомневаюсь в этом.

\- Маленький мой... - мне почему-то показалось, что он сейчас заплачет. - Я уеду в шесть утра, а вернусь только к ночи. Ты обещаешь никуда не убежать? Я не хочу действовать на тебя обычными методами, связывать и усыплять... Я хочу тебе поверить.

\- Я буду в комнате, где ты меня сегодня успел столько раз трахнуть. Или в твоем саду. И оставлю себе твой пистолет, если ты не возражаешь.

\- Не возражаю. На охрану поставлен уже известный тебе Блак. Если ему вздумается снова распустить руки, стреляй без предупреждения, - он наклонился, целуя мои ступни. - Тебе лучше?

\- Намного, - я повернулся спиной, оглядываясь на него и втайне оценивая производимый эффект. Я едва держусь на ногах, они ноют от перенапряжения, моя задница изнасилована и кровоточит, как стигматы Христа, но, черт возьми, мне все мало! Фрэнк плотоядно улыбнулся и принялся за меня. Сзади. Его длинные пальцы погладили мою мокрую спину, нарисовав какой-то сложный узор... а потом скользнули дальше, очертив изгибы моей попы, и настойчиво проникли в сильно растянутое, все еще возбужденное отверстие. Помассировали там какую-то страшно чувствительную точку, но выходить обратно не спешили. Я покачнул бедрами, чувствуя невольное наслаждение от его присутствия внутри. Когда я успел превратиться в его секс-раба? Всё, ВСЁ, что он делает, находит в моем теле страстный отклик. 

\- Почему я не могу от тебя оторваться... - фельдмаршал бросил пузырек с ароматным гелем для душа, которым еще секунду назад собирался меня мыть, раздвинул мне ягодицы и просунул туда язык. Его быстрые ласкающие движения заставили меня опереться о бортик ванны, иначе бы я не удержал равновесия.

\- Где... где ты научился так умело готовить партнера... к главному? - я уже тяжело дышал, не справляясь с его настойчивостью.

Он прекратил меня лизать и обхватил за талию, ненавязчиво усаживая на бортик.

\- У меня в молодости были самые нежные и хрупкие учителя... дети. Но ты по нежности и хрупкости переплюнул их всех.

\- Ты принуждал к интиму детей?!

\- Не принуждал. Сами вызывались. Со мной хотел быть каждый. Ведь я родился в очень богатой семье. И вроде был недурен собой.

\- «Недурен собой»? Вот уж не думал, что ты так поскромничаешь...

Конрад отмахнулся, покрывая поцелуями мое бедро. Похоже, он остановится не сегодня.

\- Мне было сложно отфильтровать тех, кто в действительности хотел быть со мной, а не с моим кошельком. Поэтому я спал со всеми подряд. Потом они мне надоели, и я придумал способ проверки, основанный на том, что я хорошо изучил – на их беззащитности. Начал изощряться в жестокости. Кто-то терпел, кто-то умирал от боли... Но все в итоге оказались не более чем пустоголовыми игрушками.

\- А меня ты хочешь... бить, унижать, насмехаться, заставлять жрать грязь, насиловать различными предметами... словом, обращаться как с дерьмом?

\- Малыш! - Конрад дернулся, отшатываясь от меня, в его расширенных зрачках я рассмотрел неподдельный страх. - Ты правда считаешь, что я способен на мерзости по отношению к тебе?

\- Ну, ко всему остальному миру способен же.

\- Откуда тебе вообще пришли в голову эти сравнения? То, что ты перечислил?

\- Фантазия богатая, - я фыркнул. - Да и порно в Интернете предостаточно.

\- Хорошо. В день, когда я умышленно причиню тебе боль, ты уйдешь от меня. И я не стану тебя искать и преследовать, - он вернулся к моему бедру и провел сухим шершавым языком от колена вверх.

\- А если мне просто понадобится уйти? Но я обещаю вернуться? Если у меня есть работа, семья, и я не хочу жить в золотой клетке...

Рановато я начал об этом, ведь хотел же сегодня промолчать! Но само как-то вырвалось.

\- Ты хочешь уйти? - его губы сложились в жесткую полоску. - На работу? Там лучше, чем со мной?

\- А если это любимая работа? Я...

\- Знаю, по редкому стечению обстоятельств ты системный инженер и программист в одном флаконе. Это сложный вопрос. А что с семьей?

\- Мать. Брат. И...

\- И?

\- И мой любовник.

\- Так...

\- Я не хочу тебе врать и скрывать что-то!

\- Это я вижу. О любовнике давай поподробнее. И тоже ничего не скрывая. Я все могу проверить.

\- Он вампир. Он... это он меня превратил. Он... воплощенный идеал красоты. Он... - я испуганно перешел на шепот, глядя, как темнеют его глаза. - Знаешь, он понравился бы даже тебе.

\- И где он? Почему не ищет тебя?

\- Мы поссорились. Я прогнал его. Заказал на дом мальчика... а потом меня похитили.

\- Дивлюсь я, невинный ангел мой, что ты вовсю развлекался до того, как попал сюда.

\- Ты не понимаешь! Это сложно объяснить. Я попал в круговорот событий всего лишь неделю назад. С момента, как сбил Энджи на дороге.

\- Кого?!

\- Бля! Вампира зовут Ангел. Попробуй меня не перебивать. То, что ты меня так легко соблазнил – не твоя заслуга, а его. Он терпеливо обхаживал меня все эти дни, пока не убедил в том, что я гей. Параллельно шла метаморфоза... а все вампиры гиперсексуальны. Одно легло на другое... и я попробовал справиться со своим патологическим стеснением. И совестью. Для этого и вызвал хастлера. Ну а то, что ты мне чисто субъективно понравился – следствие уже всего перечисленного. Кроме того... не стал бы ты меня выслушивать и жалеть. Я решил, что лучшая оборона – это нападение, и…

\- И пистолет к голове, и давай трахаться. Теперь все более-менее понятно, - он помрачнел. - Если пойдешь на работу, передай Морису привет. А когда вернешься, приведи этого… Ангела.

\- Зачем?

\- Если он настолько хорош, как ты его описал, у него есть ровно один шанс остаться в живых. Хочу посмотреть. Убедиться, так сказать.

\- Фрэнк, ты не убьешь его. Так же, как и меня не сможешь.

\- Даже если принесу хорошенький осиновый кол?

Я вздохнул. Понятно, что генерал ревнует, и кто бы не ревновал на его месте...

Я беспорядочно облил себя водой из душа, заканчивая купание, и потянулся за полотенцем. Фрэнсис отнял его и сам стал меня вытирать.

\- Я не хочу тебя потерять, - грустно промолвил он, аккуратно прижимая пушистую ткань к моим вставшим соскам. - Мне плевать, чья это заслуга, но полностью раскрылся ты в моих руках. Ущемлять твою свободу тоже не хочется... вольно или невольно, но я не могу не считаться с твоими желаниями, теперь, когда ты стал мне очень дорог. Пожалуйста, побудь пока здесь, никуда не уходи. Перебьются без тебя завтра в „RT Cyberworks”, не развалятся. Я пришлю им официальное письмо.

\- Какое?!

\- Из госпиталя. Больничный на три дня, постельный режим.

\- Удобно...

\- Хоть раз возможность использовать статус в сугубо личных целях. И врать я вашим не буду, режим у тебя будет действительно постельный, - он развернул пропитавшееся водой полотенце и привлек меня к себе. - Завтра ты только мой, хорошо? А дальше решишь, что делать.

\- Меня это устраивает, - я обнял Фрэнсиса, сцепив руки и ноги у него за спиной. - Ты не злишься?

\- Немножко. Но это поправимо. Взорву завтра пару исламских мечетей со стариками и женщинами и сразу успокоюсь.

\- Фрэнк...

\- Я люблю тебя, малыш.

После этого сногсшибательного признания я не сказал больше ни слова. Конрад принес меня в нашу комнату, уже тщательно прибранную, уложил в кровать... и исчез на пять минут. Я думал, он сам собирается в душ, но он принес мне охапку одежды. Впрочем, в душ он тоже успел заскочить, судя по влажным волосам и запаху геля после бритья. Он поцеловал меня в щеку и сидел, накрыв ладонью камень на моей груди, но так и не лег рядом. 

Я не помню, когда он ушел. Но спалось мне отвратительно, и, несмотря на августовскую жару, я ужасно замерз.


	35. Doppelganger

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

Малыш. Нежнейший. Теплый, податливый... так и не разбивший иллюзию своей женственности. Ни спокойная насмешка в прозрачных изумрудных глазах, ни хриплый голос, ни торчавшее колом достоинство, которое фельдмаршал ласкал с особым трепетом, не убедили, что перед ним мужчина. Кси оказался чрезмерно хрупким и чувственным. И таким родным... просто созданным для него. В груди поселилась сладкая, жгучая боль... и не отпускает его теперь.

Фрэнсис отстранено вел машину, проклиная себя за то, что покинул маленького ангела, не попрощавшись. Еще хотя бы один, легкий, как дыхание, поцелуй, одно незаметное прикосновение... кажется, он сейчас взорвется. Тело напрочь забыло про усталость, все никак не остывало после жара развратной ночи, требуя, требуя, требуя чего-то, хотя мышцы от нежданно-негаданно свалившихся перегрузок уже немеют... и раны в шее ноют, ненавязчиво так говоря... что да, черт возьми, отъехав от дома десять миль, он уже соскучился! Ему плохо... хочется вернуться, но нельзя. Сегодня слишком много работы.

_«Ксавьер, Ксавьер... Я готов поверить, что Бог существует. Хотя не стал бы он делать такие роскошные подарки, он ведь жадный. А дьявол? Я сам стал дьяволом с тех пор, как понял – людьми легко манипулировать. Угадывать их страхи и желания. Направлять в нужное русло. Подчинять. И они любят подчиняться. Чувствуют себя в безопасности... как овцы в загоне под чутким надзором сторожевого пса. Они все такие. Кроме Кси. Значит, Сатана бросает мне вызов? Померяемся силами...»_

Он остановился перед въездом на базу и тихо выругался. Вчера, увлеченный малышом, он даже не спросил майора, как выглядит новый пароль. Звонить? Опять звонить... 

\- Блак? Мне нужен код-пропуск.

\- Я ввел то, что ты хотел. Ksavier-sex.

\- Спасибо.

Блэкхарт все-таки незаменим. Предан беззаветно. И... когда-то фельдмаршал даже неровно к нему дышал. Во всяком случае, первая шальная фантазия юности относилась именно к нему, закадычному другу. Но Фрэнку очень быстро пришлось понять, что Чарльз не разделяет его бисексуальности и излишне фривольного поведения со сверстниками. В каком-то смысле это спасло их отношения. Кто знает, смогли бы они сохранить дружбу, осмелься Конрад тогда предложить ему секс. А сейчас... сейчас он, пресыщенный эстет и знаток всевозможных половых извращений, не боится ничего. И после долгого перерыва снова вспомнил вкус пьянящей близости. И кому, если не Блэкхарту он благодарен за это. Майор привез ему Кси. Мечту... вдохнул новую жизнь в его стареющее тело.

\- Фрэнк, малец просит не священника, а врача.

\- Зачем? Ксюне плохо?

\- Нет. Говорит, что это его психотерапевт. Дал имя и адрес. Разрешаешь?

\- Да. Но не слишком долго. Не на весь день. Проследи за ними, Блак. И проконтролируй, чтобы врача доставили с завязанными глазами, никто не должен знать, где находится Ксавьер.

\- Разумеется. Фрэнк...

\- Что еще?

\- Ты сделал глупость.

\- Я знаю, что ты осуждаешь мое поведение, но это на редкость приятная глупость.

\- Если бы ты просто переспал с ним, я бы понял. Но он завладел твоим сознанием... и я не могу теперь до тебя достучаться.

Конрад вышел из Бугатти и удобно прижал телефон к плечу, высвобождая руки.

\- Блак, а что конкретно тебя не устраивает? Я полночи провел в постели с мальчишкой, который выжал меня настолько, что я пребываю в состоянии нирваны и даже разрешаю тебе разговаривать со мной в таком тоне.

\- Вот это-то мне и не нравится! Фрэнк, - Блэкхарт в очередной раз приготовился к опале, - ты утратил кровожадность. А твоей армии нужен настоящий деспотизм и диктатура.

\- Забавно получается... - фельдмаршал нажимал на клавиши электронной панели ворот, произнося про себя каждую букву с особенным удовольствием. - На основании чего ты построил свои выводы?

\- За двадцать четыре часа ты никого не убил.

\- Ты опять об этом? Сейчас я подойду в карцер и исправлю твою досадную статистику, - Фрэнсис улыбнулся в трубку. - Покорми моего ангела и выпусти погулять в парк. И скажи садовнику, чтобы срезал для него роз... столько, сколько он пожелает.

\- Фрэнк!

\- Ты прав, мне нравится издеваться над тобой, Блак.

“Access granted”, - бесстрастно сообщил маленький дисплей и погас. Ворота начали медленно складываться. Фрэнсис отключился, так и не дождавшись от ошарашенного майора никакого ответа, и вернулся в автомобиль. Уселся за руль, поднял глаза на въезд...

Патрульные и постовые были на своих местах. Его, как обычно, встречала любимая рота солдат. Начальник гарнизона, он же – Патрик, его первый помощник, спешил навстречу, размахивая какими-то бумагами. И все было бы неотличимо от привычного рабочего дня, если бы не знакомый силуэт... стоявший сразу за открывшимися воротами, на красной пограничной линии. Человек в гражданском, с синим бэйджем на груди и официальным пропуском на базу в руках. С лицом злым и даже, в общем-то, несчастным. Улыбка фельдмаршала стала шире. Он просигналил, требуя освободить дорогу, но незваный гость отходить не спешил. Двое солдат тут же отделились от строя и под руки оттащили упирающегося нарушителя порядка в сторону.

\- Мой генерал, - Патрик открыл дверцу, помогая выйти, и отдал честь, - виноват! Я пытался остановить его, но он принес пропуск за вашей подписью...

\- Он был выписан только на вчерашнее число, но не страшно, я разберусь, - Фрэнсис небрежно дал команду «вольно». - Отпустите Мориса и проводите в мой кабинет. Пусть ждет там, сколько понадобится. Ключи от карцера мне дай и занимайся своими делами.

\- Командор, ночью пришло кое-что, - Патрик замешкался, вытряхивая из кипы бумаг записку. - Президент желает вас видеть сегодня, в два, на совете.

\- Отзвонись. Скажи, я приду. Еще что-то срочное есть? - он щелкнул пальцами, и первый помощник уронил ему в раскрытую ладонь связку ключей. - Отлично. Пойду развлекаться, меня не тревожить.

* * *

Голова... нет, руки... нет, все-таки голова. Похожая на коробку с битым стеклом. Оно там перекатывалось из угла в угол, звеня и ударяясь острыми краями о стенки. Серафим застонал, силясь вспомнить, что же было до кровавой дымки в глазах и тонкого визга передозированных сосудов. В уголках рта прилипла какая-то грязь... кажется, высохшая пена. А руки связаны, не вытереть. Седьмое солнце ада...

Он вспомнил.

_~~~ Δ Процедура! По выдуванию мозгов и кишок. Военная инквизиция в деле. Черт... где я?! Сколько же дерьма в меня вкололи? Δ ~~~_

Дэз мучительно встряхнулся, припоминая также, что брал чужое тело, и развязал узлы на руках. Ему пока нельзя развоплощаться обратно, крылья не влезут в эту темную комнатенку, а не раскрыв их, он не восстановит свой жизненный баланс. Но ему нужно выбираться отсюда как можно скорее, этому несчастному человеку, шоферу, после катастрофической дозы наркотиков, жить осталось от силы час.  
Серафим в панике начал озираться, натыкаясь взглядом на острые железные штыри, торчавшие из бетонных стен, затем на дыру в потолке, неплотно прикрытую ржавым люком – она была единственным входом сюда... и быстро догадался, куда его забросили. Страшно болевшие, налитые кровью глаза отказывались воспринимать действительность. Поэтому, когда люк застучал, открываясь, он поначалу не поверил, что перед ним сам...

_~~~ Δ Фрэнк. Ты пришел. Насколько я помню, ты очень любишь забавляться, истязая заключенных. Сколько невинных жертв, замордованных тобой, я проводил в последний путь через Лету? То были самые несчастные из осужденных за самоубийство на вечные муки в аду. Променявшие одну пытку на другую, вешавшиеся или разбивавшиеся при падении вниз со стен гарнизона, они желали уйти, предпочитая такую смерть твоим медленным казням... и не знали, что милосердный и всепрощающий Господь на самом деле не знает милосердия. Что его обещание вечного спасения – пустой звук, вибрирующий в гниющих костях там, в пустыне._

_Но Фрэнк... ты предательски светишься счастьем. По твоей коже блуждает запах. Я узнаю его, и мои ноздри трепещут от изумления. Ксавьер?! Маленький Ксавьер, что бесстыдно был совращен тобой. Или же... сам... захотел тебя? Мозг взрывается, не желая внимать и узнавать, проникая слепыми щупальцами-шпионами в тебя, дальше и глубже в твои горящие воспоминания. Не хочу, не хочу, поток информации слишком велик, вспышки образов и чувств, сложное переплетение обнаженных тел, пьянящих взглядов и стонов, и радостных ртов, наполненных спермой и кровью, о боже... Δ ~~~_

Дезерэтт отчаянно помотал головой, отгоняя чужое сознание, наплывшее на него и накрывшее девятым валом. Силы почти на исходе, он сейчас умрет и воспарит в ад, путь из которого обратно в мир людей может занять неделю, это роскошь, которую он сейчас себе никак не может позволить, что же делать, дьявол, каждая секунда на вес золота!

Он закрыл глаза, готовясь или обманывая себя, что готовится к самой мучительной и саднящей боли... к ней нельзя привыкнуть и просто абстрагироваться, чтобы перетерпеть, она режет его естество по живому надорванному краю, потому что... это и есть его жизнь. Беззащитная и трепещущая у основания длинного оперения. Насмешка Бога, его самый ужасный подарок. Но другого выхода нет.

Серафим раскрыл крылья.

Они ударились об ощетинившиеся кольями стены бесшумно, забрызгав алеющей кровью так щедро, что она ручьями потекла на пол. Крик падшего ангела не прошел сквозь толстый слой бетона, в который была заключена коробка-карцер, но оглушил Фрэнсиса до такой степени, что он потерял пространственную и временную ориентацию на долгие-долгие секунды...

...пока его ошеломленные глаза смотрели, как окровавленный шестикрылый узник падает на колени, его блестящие красные волосы стелятся по полу, а затем он медленно поднимает голову, устремляя на него уничтожающий взгляд с безумно зашкаливающей концентрацией ненависти. И меняется, молниеносно и как-то... естественно, что ли... превращаясь из сюрреального посланца небес в земного мужчину средних лет в черной генеральской форме, со странной прической, не свойственной строгому милитари стилю. Он выпрямляется и встает, высокий, стройный, привлекательный... но какой-то механический, и движения его лишены пластики живого человека. Сквозь ровный загар на его лице пробивается болезненная бледность, красивые нервные руки вертят сигареты... секунду или две, а потом одним щелчком достают одну из пачки. Он закуривает, и его жесты с каждой порцией дыма становятся плавней и изящней. Напоминая, подозрительно напоминая кого-то. Но кого?

И с Конрада сползает предательское оцепенение. Глаза приобретают осмысленное выражение, однако в них селится дикая, бесконтрольная паника... чем больше он смотрит на злорадно ухмыляющегося пленника, который теперь и не пленник вовсе, тем лучше понимает, что произойдет, если тот заговорит. Но серафим молчит, наслаждаясь впечатлением, которое произвела его вынужденная метаморфоза. Баланс его внутреннего демонского начала сильно поврежден, но он дотянет, сможет выдержать... до самого конца, когда повергнет своего врага наземь. А пока обойдет вокруг Фрэнсиса с этой издевательской улыбкой, рассмотрит со всех сторон, насладится страхом и беспомощностью человека, который сам привык устрашать и лишать последней надежды... и двойником которого он на сегодня стал. Только им не дали остаться в будоражащем воображение одиночестве.

В открытый люк карцера просунулась голова первого помощника, который, увидев двух фельдмаршалов, потерял равновесие и упал к ним в камеру с трехметровой высоты. Зашипев от боли, Патрик, тем не менее, вскочил на ноги, отдал честь и... спросил дрожащим голосом:

\- Мой генерал! Кто из вас... генерал?

\- Я! - уверенно произнесли оба и воззрились друг на друга с явным желанием набить морду... причем, совершенно одинаково воззрились. Серафим продолжал широко улыбаться, Фрэнсис же почувствовал, что ему дурно. 

\- К-какие будут распоряжения?

\- Расстрелять его, - небрежно приказал Дэз и кивнул в сторону Конрада.

\- Нет! - тошнота и головокружение усилились. - Я настоящий генерал-фельдмаршал! А он... он... самозванец!

\- Да-а? - Дезерэтт ехидно облизал верхнюю губу кончиком языка и будто случайно выронил из пальцев сигарету. - Я назову любой секретный объект и пароль, особенно из тех, которые ты так не любишь и не утруждаешь себя запоминанием. Я опишу в мельчайших подробностях, каковы на ощупь грудь и задница леди Минервы Конрад, сколько там родинок, и какую позу она любит, когда ты удостаиваешь ее своим вниманием. Кстати, она всегда с тобой кончает, хотя ты подозреваешь ее в имитации оргазма. Также могу сказать, скольких неполовозрелых юношей ты трахнул в колледже, сколько виски выпил, когда поднял впервые шальные глаза на Чарльза Блэкхарта, что ты взорвал, развлекаясь на выпуске, какие эксперименты с медсестрами проводил в больнице, куда загремел, получив по глупости огнестрельное ранение... Дальше продолжать? Ты ничем не докажешь обалдевшему помощнику, что я – это не ты.

\- Патрик, стреляй в него! - отчаянно вскричал Фрэнсис.

\- Да, стреляй в него, Патрик! - Дезерэтт, громко хохоча, запрокинул голову назад. Он был и страшен, и прекрасен... с тоской Фрэнк осознал, чья это отталкивающая прелесть и очарование. Несчастный начальник базы стоял между ними с пистолетом наголо, в его честных глазах происходила жесточайшая борьба.

\- Вон отсюда, - тихо произнес фельдмаршал, невольно пожалев его. - Я сам разберусь.

\- Патрик, стоять! - загремел серафим самым что ни на есть генеральским тоном. Первый помощник мгновенно вытянулся по стойке «смирно». - Кого ты слушаешься?!

\- Вас, сэр! - пролепетал Патрик, уже совсем перестав соображать. - Кого прикажете убить?

\- Ну не меня же! - Дэз снова расхохотался. - Его. Впрочем, подожди, спрячь пушку. Погляди сначала на кое-что. Мне тут подумалось, можно неплохо поразвлечься перед развязкой.

Пьяной походкой он обошел Патрика, обвил одной рукой талию Фрэнсиса, а второй легко выгнул фельдмаршала назад.

\- Ну... - горячо выдохнул серафим, наклоняясь тоже, чтобы быть поближе к его губам. - Теперь что скажешь?

\- Скажу, что был неправ, считая, что перепробовал все извращения на свете, - вполголоса заметил Конрад, изучая горящие желанием голубые глаза. Свои собственные глаза. - Но это, кажется, слишком... даже для меня. Может, договоримся?

\- О чем? Ты завладел человеком, которого я охранял...

\- Значит, плохо охранял, - Фрэнсис скрипнул зубами – шестикрылый демон сжал его так, что позвонки затрещали. - Если ты всесильный сатана, то почему медлишь, не убивая меня?

\- Да потому! - Дэз злобно отшвырнул его от себя и с размаху плюхнулся на пол, хватаясь за голову. - Что твои мысли – мои мысли. И лжи быть не может. Я ясно вижу, с каким удовольствием и жадностью Ксавьер совокуплялся с тобой. Боже... как он мог... как мне его теперь этого лишать?! Если он раньше вообще имел смутное и расплывчатое понятие о сексе... можно сказать, что не имел его вовсе. Да и не особо стремился иметь. Всемирная паутина и сетевое оборудование удовлетворяли его полностью... а теперь?! И что мне с тобой делать? Покалечить, яйца оторвать?! Он хочет тебя. Хочет... он Ангела так не хотел, как тебя. Что ты за чудовище такое?!

\- А с чего ты взял, что должен за него решать? - Конрад поднялся, игнорируя абсолютно невменяемый взгляд подчиненного, пытавшегося ему помочь, и присел рядом с серафимом. Он ушиб при падении плечо, да и место на талии, где держался Дезерэтт, саднило, расползаясь жгучей болью в спинной мозг, но он просто обязан преодолеть сейчас все, чтобы приблизиться к тайне своего белокурого сокровища. Серафим говорить не спешил, рассматривая темное пятно высыхающей крови на полу. Его абсолютное сходство на уровне клона, слепленного генными инженерами где-нибудь в подземной лаборатории, порядком давило на психику. Конрад тронул его за руку. - Пожалуйста... ты можешь превратиться в кого-нибудь другого?

\- Только в того, чью ленту ДНК я считал ранее.

Фрэнсис неприятно удивился, поздравляя себя с правильными догадками по поводу клонов и генетики.

\- Значит, никакой мистики? Только наука?

\- Не суди о том, чего не знаешь, - огрызнулся Дэз, хватая его за шею и приближая к себе, нос к носу. - Послушай-ка... мне тебя уже сто раз следовало бы убить, и все бы мне сказали спасибо, но беда в том, что интересы Ксавьера для меня превыше интересов «всех» и превыше своих – тоже. Ты в ногах у него валяться должен в благодарность за то, что он тебя выбрал, холодного ублюдка и беспринципную сволочь. Даже не предполагал, что у него настолько дурной вкус... - серафим снова горестно погрузился в размышления и оттолкнул его.

\- Эй, - почти просительно вымолвил Фрэнк, - я исправлюсь. Дайте мне шанс. Если малыш останется со мной...

\- Ты в своем уме?! - Дезерэтт даже не смог рассмеяться, настолько наивными были сейчас слова фельдмаршала. - Ксавьер не из рода людского, ты прах под его ногами, пыль, ничто! Меньше, чем ничто! Фрэнсис, не глупи. Позвони Блаку, скажи, чтоб отпустил Кси. Или пусть привезет его сюда. Или... - серафим наморщил лоб, выбирая нужный слот чужой памяти, адрес и географическое местоположение. - Впрочем, я сам могу съездить и забрать его.

\- А вот хрен тебе, - спокойно возразил Конрад, выдергивая из одеревеневшей руки Патрика оружие, и выстрелил двойнику между глаз.


	36. Second encounter

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

Хэлл яростно спорил сам с собой. Будь у него хоть один помощник, спор разгорелся бы еще более ожесточенный, а так...

\- Это не мое дело, да, - громко вещал инженер в перегонный куб, черпая из него реактив и разливая по пробиркам. Судя по запаху – какое-то невероятно гнусное сернистое соединение. - Демоны сами себе хозяева, и вообще, мне все приснилось, - он выбрал одну пробирку и поднес ко рту, но пить почему-то не спешил. - И не факт, что, глотнув немного тиола, я вызову одного из них, - он поболтал бесцветную жидкость. - Разве не глупость? И что я ему скажу? Что я дебил и решил свести счеты с жизнью? Скорее даже, не с жизнью, а с печенью и почками... 

Еще секунду поколебавшись и подождав, он все-таки опрокинул пробирку в себя... только она была предательски пуста. Хэлл озадаченно ее потряс, не понимая, куда могло подеваться содержимое. На плечо тем временем опустилась тяжелая, немыслимо тяжелая рука в перчатке, инженер охнул и присел под ее давлением.

\- Солнце мое, куда тебя несет?

\- В ад, я полагаю, - пробормотал Хэллиорнакс, пробуя пошевелиться, но тщетно – его намертво пригвоздило к полу. - Правда, твой нежнейший голос подсказывает, что там мне ничего хорошего тоже не светит... М-мод.

\- Зачем позвал?

\- Я не звал, - он послушно заткнулся, разглядев холодный зеленый глаз демона между прядок черной челки, и начал строить свою мысль заново. - Как там поживает твой сын?

\- Откуда такой пылкий интерес?

\- Ну...

\- Хэлл, он что, понравился тебе?

\- Не знаю, - инженер потупил взор. - А если я честно сознаюсь, ты не изрубишь меня на мелкие кусочки и не пустишь на корм рыбам?

\- Если ты мне объяснишь, как можно сознаваться _нечестно_ , может, и не изрублю.

\- Это такой речевой оборот, я имел в виду... я хотел сказать… - он судорожно смахнул со лба пот. Рубашка уже прилипала к спине. - Господи, мне жарко.

\- Господь? Здесь? Или это тоже популярный речевой оборот? - Асмодей наклонился, пытливо всматриваясь в его красное лицо. - Хэлл, ты весь мокрый.

\- Конечно! Ты на меня давишь как стотонный гидравлический пресс! Хватит! Меня и так плющит, - последнее слово инженер произнес уже шепотом и кое-как поднялся на ноги. – Послушай... эй... демон! Я к тебе обращаюсь!

Темптер стоял, погрузив длинные пальцы в реактив, наполовину заполнявший куб, и говорил... или даже напевал. Но слов было не разобрать. К суеверному ужасу Хэлла тиол за считанные секунды превратился во что-то зеленое и подозрительно пахнущее не гниющим белком, а анисом и полынью.

\- Любишь? Нет? Ну и ладно, - Асмодей отнял у мастера пробирку и наполнил до краев этим полученным вследствие какой-то чертовщины абсентом. - Теперь хоть не стыдно будет пить. Твое здоровье.

\- Мод! - Хэлл взорвался, глядя, как он невозмутимо опрокидывает в себя напиток. - Ты послушаешь меня, наконец, или так и будешь насмехаться?! Ты хоть к чему-то можешь отнестись серьезно?! Или ты как всегда развлекаешься? Всегда и всюду!

\- Как всегда, маленький мастер, как всегда, - демон с легким издевательским поклоном вернул ему опустошенную химическую посуду. - Кстати, Энджи очень любил абсент.

Хэлл со стуком захлопнул рот. В тоне адского принца, в обыденно звучащих словах, засквозила безумная горечь и боль, мастер вдруг обо всем догадался и уже без напоминания и принуждения сел обратно на пол. Темные волосы Моди черкнули его по затылку – демон уселся с другой стороны, прижавшись к нему спиной. Так они и сидели, спина к спине, ювелир вздыхал, перебирая в памяти скудные минуты, впитавшие в себя свет небесно-синих глаз и порывистые движения Ангела, что бегал тут... да, прямо тут, по свинцовому убежищу. А темптер? Где могли витать его мысли? Неподвижная фигура, голова, свесившаяся на грудь, челка, такая длинная, что касалась сейчас бедра... и голос, тихий, шелестящий.

\- Почему ты меня позвал?

\- Я подумал, что хочу увидеть твоего сына... еще раз, - глухо прошептал Хэлл. - И что только ты можешь знать, где он. Это глупо, я понимаю – бояться твоего гнева за подобное неуемное любопытство к семье и личной жизни, одновременно опасаясь, что ты отнимешь мою душу раньше времени. Но сейчас я уже не могу выбрать, что же страшнее...

\- У меня нет личной жизни. И что ты именуешь любопытством? Свою резко проснувшуюся симпатию ко мне? Или запоздалую химическую реакцию, сгенерированную мозгом после встречи с Ангелом, вызвавшую цепочку сбоев в передаче нервных импульсов, резкое помутнение рассудка, слабое дыхание и учащенное сердцебиение?

\- Ты непревзойденный экзекутор, Мод, - спокойно заметил мастер, слепо нашарив его руку и сжав. - Наверное, я имею в виду и то, и другое. Но разве ты не распнешь меня за то, что я влюбился в него, который для тебя дороже и важнее всех погубленных душ?

\- Распинанием пусть люди занимаются, у них солидный опыт в проведении этих и подобных операций, - кажется, сейчас насмешку темптера можно было потрогать – она даже хрустела на зубах. Хэлл поджал губы, выжидая, пока демон выговорится. - Нет, Солнечный мальчик, в мои обязанности не входит наказывать за грехи, причиной которых я сам и являюсь. Я ведь тщательно забочусь о том, чтоб вы теряли от любви головы, сходили с ума и вытворяли разные нелогичные вещи. Как можно это теперь отнимать? Ангел – самое совершенное из всех искушений, и не только потому, что рожден из моей крови. Ангел – часть смертоносного плана, оружие невероятно мощное и разрушительное. И тем ужаснее, зная это, находиться рядом с ним. Смотреть и видеть в нем бомбу замедленного действия... и одновременно не видеть, закрывать глаза и прятаться. Не хотеть знать и помнить о гневе Господнем. Хотеть живое трепещущее сердце Анджело... и вспоминать с проклятьем на устах, что это сердце не бьется. А потому, Хэлл... Люби его, сколько сил хватит нести крест любви в одиночестве. Люби и плачь. Я нахожу в этом особую прелесть. А потерянные души... всего лишь моя работа. Так что не сравнивай.

\- «Всего лишь»? М-да. Ты поразительно точно описал мне одной фразой, как относишься к венцу творения. Впрочем, в предвзятости тебя не обвинить. Скажи, ты гордишься?

\- Красота Энджи – не моя заслуга. Его характер... наверное, горжусь. Но воспитал его все равно не я, так что он особо не в восторге от меня и благодарить не будет. Я никудышный родитель, а он... Кстати, я забыл сказать тебе «спасибо».

\- За что?!

\- После разговора с тобой, основательно просвещенный и впечатленный открывшейся правдой, мой юный отпрыск решил сброситься вниз со склона, хм... горы Мон-Тандр, если не ошибаюсь. Я в географии этого края, знаешь, не силен.

\- Стоп. Мод, мне сейчас не до шуток, - маленький инженер порывисто выпустил руку демона и развернулся. - Энджи мертв _из-за меня_?

\- Из-за веселых прописных истин, которые ты поведал в сжатой форме и которые навели его на мысль, что он – безмозглая марионетка в нашей порядком надоевшей игре с Апокалипсисом.

\- Но... это же глупость! Ему передали огромную власть и полномочия, он владел душой собственного предшественника, он подчиняет себе всех, на кого только соизволит посмотреть, у него должен быть сногсшибательно красивый и обаятельный любовник, настоящий дьявол, и до кучи – оборотень, иначе бы они просто не нашли друг друга. ЧЕГО ему еще не хватало?!

\- Хэлл, ты разошелся, - Асмодей жестом поманил его к себе и обнял. - Послушай. Ты видишь солнце, не замечая пятен. Каждое утро оно восходит, слепит тебя, дарит жизнь, дарит ее всем... радует, поднимает настроение, в конце концов. А о проблемах и печалях этого солнца ты и знать не знаешь. Да и как ты узнаешь? Оно так далеко... Какими глазами ты должен посмотреть на него, чтобы увидеть и не лишиться зрения?

\- Я понял, - мастер шмыгнул носом. - Ты дашь мне телескоп?

\- Предложу надеть светофильтр. Просто задай вопрос.

\- Почему вампир?

\- Он так захотел. Потерял Демона, свою единственную любовь и опору... он выбрал способ. Он вырвал боль.

\- Как-то... слишком радикально, ты не находишь? - Хэлл чуть не прикусил язык. - Извини.

\- Ничего, он все равно не слышит. Он ходит сейчас по аду. Гуляет как в страшном сне – ищет там близнеца... а находит себя. И не надо сочувствовать. Самоубийцам подбирают наказания и похуже, я еще смягчил его участь. Что еще?

\- С появлением Ксавьера его сердце ожило! Почему он не вернулся от носферату в… э-э-э... исходное положение?

\- Не было никакого исходного положения! Посмотри на мою кожу, черноту вокруг глаз… зубы, в конце концов. Не от фонаря же он захотел упыриной жизни. Так и так превратился бы в вампира.

\- Тогда в чем смысл?

\- Не стал тогда, стал бы сейчас. Я бы помог. Один укус в нежную шею... - Асмодей сверкнул глазами. - Хотя одним укусом я бы не ограничился. И нет ничего странного в том, что я паду жертвой собственного ребенка. Сверхъестественное искушение… оно сильнее даже меня.

\- А он? Нравится ли ему это?

\- Хэлл, а тебе нравится дышать? Затрудняешься ответить, не правда ли? Ты дышишь, дышишь не думая, неосознанно, дышишь прямо сейчас, сам того не замечая. Но стоит перекрыть кислород... в считанные минуты ты скорчишься в судорогах, посинеешь и умрешь. Прелесть Энджи в том, что он без воздуха проживет, а ты – нет. И остальные люди – тоже нет. А знаешь почему? Он – этот невидимый, но такой необходимый воздух. Сладчайший. Необычный. Воздух, который ты чувствуешь. Ведь обычный воздух ты вдыхаешь, практически не замечая. А к этому присасываешься жадно, как к наркотику.

\- Почему ты пришел, когда я позвал? Признай, что не ждал этого вопроса!

\- Ждал. Но после основных. Пришел, потому что твои желания совпали с моими целями. Теперь ты тоже часть плана. Ты нужен Ангелу. И когда он воскреснет, рядом буду не я. А ты.

\- Мод?.. - инженеру на мгновение померещилось, что потолок покачнулся и начал падать. И ему очень захотелось втянуть голову в плечи. - Иногда ты говоришь слишком быстро, я не успеваю разобрать. Повтори.

\- Я сделаю тебя вторым родителем. Матерью, которой никогда не было. Я нахожу в твоей душе достаточно тепла и света для Энджи. Не знаю, для кого ты хранил их запечатанными столько пыльных веков, но теперь все это принадлежит моему сыну. Испугался ответственности, да?

\- Вот уж нет! Когда?

\- Завтра. Принесу и оставлю тело. Насладишься сполна созерцанием... поухаживаешь, ага.

\- Это не смешно.

\- А я и не смеюсь. Хэлл, я передаю тебе своего сына. Ты увидишь его. Ты ведь этого хотел.

\- И ты прямо сейчас это решил?! Из-за моего горячечного желания?

\- Ну нет, конечно. Не зря же у меня репутация расчетливого ублюдка. Я все спланировал заранее. В противном случае – я не пришел бы. Ты глотнул бы своего омерзительного сернистого спирта, и, кто знает, где бы находился сейчас.

\- Сволочь...

\- Тоже верно. Еще вопросы будут?

\- Энджи полюбит меня?

\- Как мать – однозначно. В другом качестве ты и сам быть не захочешь, поверь мне.

\- Почему?

\- По кочану, милый. Потому что у него есть Ксавьер. Вслушайся, что спрятано в этом имени... сколько смысла вложено. Двойственного... коварного.

* * *

\- Блак, - негромко позвал я, прикидывая, нравится ли ему вообще это прозвище, или он мирится с ним в угоду фельдмаршалу. Наверное, второе... вон как его скривило.

\- Чего тебе, малой? - мрачно бросил Блэкхарт. Он курил на веранде, и судя по всему, не первую и даже не десятую сигарету.

\- Фрэнсис разрешил мне принять гостей?

\- Их много?! Ты говорил про одного.

\- Не придирайся к формулировкам. Я делаю только то, что одобрил Фрэнк. Доктор Ван Хельм придет один. Когда ты за ним собираешься ехать?

\- Мне вот все бросить и выполнять твои капризы?

\- Я уверен, что Фрэнк...

\- Нет здесь Фрэнка! И слушаться ты будешь меня, щенок! Вали в свою комнату и сиди тихо. Если перестанешь путаться под ногами, может, и привезу твоего драгоценного доктора.

Козел. Первым делом мне, конечно, захотелось стащить у него телефон, вызвать последний набранный номер и пожаловаться фельдмаршалу, что меня обижают. Но я вовремя опомнился – это будет глупо. И по-детски беспомощно. Я ведь не слабак? Проучу Блэкхарта самостоятельно?

Какие у меня есть варианты? Можно нагло сбежать из дому, а потом наслаждаться зрелищем казни майора на электрическом стуле... или еще чем-то похлестче, в зависимости от того, насколько Фрэнсис рассвирепеет из-за моего исчезновения. Но этот очевидный план меня не прельщает – слишком простой. И слишком рискованный. Да и не хочу я сегодня уходить никуда, даже на пару часов. Поэтому выбираю второй вариант, который мне подсказывает просыпающаяся Нежить.

Блак торчал в розарии с нарочито скучающим видом и подгонял садовника, который, по его мнению, недостаточно быстро срезал цветы на букет. Кому? Известно кому. Я тронул свои щеки в поисках легкого румянца и таки нашел. В сумасшедших проявлениях любви Фрэнсис невозможен.

\- Чарльз, я приглашаю тебя на завтрак со мной.

\- Чего?..

Он стоял спиной к дому, перегородив узкую песчаную дорожку и предварительно обтоптав всю траву в окрестностях, супершкаф, бллин. Мое волшебное появление из ниоткуда, кажется, застигло его врасплох. Шаги вампира... ничего, привыкнет. Когда он поворачивался на 180°, садовник отскочил, чуть не выронив ножницы... на всякий случай? Я прохладно улыбнулся, предвкушая обилие ругательств, и громко повторил приглашение.

Соображал Блак медленно. А когда, наконец, сообразил...

\- Разве я не приказал тебе оставаться в комнате?!

\- Наверное, я глуховат на одно ухо. Хотя допускаю, что мне не по нраву твои приказы. Я даже готов предположить, что и сам-то ты не больно нравишься мне. Не хочешь трапезничать, так и скажи. Только не порть аппетит другим. Такая рожа, будто ты бычьей спермы глотнул.

\- Вернись в дом! - прохрипел майор и дополнительно показал мне рукой, в каком именно направлении я послан. Заметив надувающиеся на его шее вены, я решил, что пока с него хватит, и пора приниматься за следующую часть плана.

Эту часть я разыскал без труда, в уютной комнате, украшенной фальш-колоннами и атласными драпировками в древнегреческом стиле. Саквояжи, ящички, коробочки, подарочные и не очень, всякие тюбики, баночки и флакончики, живописно расставленные на полочках... три шкафа, что набиты тряпками до отказа, дверцы не закрываются... и исполинское зеркало, занимающее целую стену. Среди кричащей роскоши и пустоты (кто знает, может, дамский рай так и выглядит?), стоит крохотный и неудобный стульчик (для мазохистов, не иначе), и на этом стульчике сидит... она! Сидит и красится, черт бы ее побрал...

\- Леди Минерва, - выговариваю я, постаравшись придать голосу нахальство и развязность. Зеркало пока еще отражает меня, а жаль. Будь я обольстителен, как мой упырь… или хотя бы вполовину, как он... Жена Конрада тоже смотрит в зеркало и даже перестает накладывать на лицо штукатурку. А она не так молода, как я предполагал. Да и ночью в ее спальне темно было... - Приветствую вас.

Я передумал нести дальше всякий вздор вроде комплиментов в адрес ее увядающей красоты или подбирать объяснение на тему, откуда я здесь взялся. Поэтому, до того, как Минерва открыла рот, я изящно опустился на одно колено (следил за осанкой в отражении), поцеловал ей руку, отнял тени для век, закинул куда-то под шкаф и повел оторопевшую леди в столовую. Кстати, она не успела докрасить один глаз.


	37. Twist of fate

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

\- Испортить такое лицо... - Дезерэтт пил водку со льдом и с благодушной ухмылкой поглядывал на Фрэнка, который вообще-то уже должен был разорвать его на десяток мелких краснокрылых вредителей.  
Но вместо этого почему-то сидел на его коленях и бессильно пожимал плечами в ответ на шпильку. Серафим предложил ему свой бокал. Конрад помотал головой.

\- Не сейчас. Не хочу я пить. Не хочу быть пьяным. Мой ангел...

\- Да-да, я помню. Мы к нему обязательно вернемся. Только ты уже влил в себя «укус вампира», причем, потребовал повторить заказ трижды... и я бы не советовал тебе останавливаться на достигнутом.

\- Ничего ты не помнишь! - капризно отозвался Фрэнсис и постучал кулаком по столу. - У меня через десять минут встреча с президентом в Белом доме, а я...

\- А ты тут, в немецком пабе, безбожно пьянствуешь откровенно женскими коктейлями. И сейчас я закажу тебе еще одного «упыренка», - Дэз мило заулыбался бармену, краешком губ продолжая разговаривать с фельдмаршалом. - Не думаю, что твой президент сильно обидится. Оливки будешь?

\- Три!

\- Парень, ты слышал? Моему другу тарелку оливок.

\- Сэр...

\- Плевать, что не сочетаются! Тащи сюда! - серафим прижал руку к затылку Фрэнсиса, заставляя поднять голову, и как будто нечаянно лизнул его за щеку. - Слушай, а ты красивый. Если попытаться забыть все зверства, учиненные тобой над людьми и животными, я даже в принципе не прочь тебя трахнуть.

\- Блять... чем ты меня опоил, дьявол? - фельдмаршал открывал и закрывал напряженные глаза, но картинка не фокусировалась, и все плыло, распадаясь и снова сливаясь в одно красное пятно длинных волос. - И зачем?!

Дезерэтт медленно положил ему в рот одну оливку, проводил ее хищным взглядом и прищурился.

\- Я не ожидал от тебя глупых выходок. Хотя с отчаяния чего только не натворишь. Ты стрелял в меня... на что ты рассчитывал? Что я умру? Я?! Знаешь, мне вдруг стало весело, я понял, что твой бешеный нрав избалованного подонка как раз в моем вкусе, ты ничего не боишься. И плюешь на все, кроме сиюминутных прихотей, сводящихся в одно – напитать твое естество как можно более концентрированным удовольствием. Конечно, ты не мой клиент, не самоубийца. Вообразил, что тебе все надоело? И жизнь уже не стоит того, чтобы продолжать ее дальше?.. Проедать, пропивать и прокалывать в своих больных венах. Но ты заблуждаешься. И жить ты очень, очень хочешь. Но теперь уже по-другому. Твое желание избавиться от меня прозрачно и понятно, но, милый... - Дэз погладил его губы кончиками пальцев, и когда Фрэнк неожиданно приоткрыл рот, захватывая их, позабыл, что хотел сказать. - Эй, мы так не договаривались.

Фельдмаршал не ответил, продолжая облизывать его средний палец... краснокрылый демон то ли с досадой, то ли с насмешкой поймал себя на том, что не хочет и не может это прекратить.

\- Ты слишком любишь плотские утехи... - прошептал он, наслаждаясь выражением лица Фрэнсиса. - Плохо то, что и я люблю. Еще хуже, что помимо этого мы с тобой сильно любим одного парнишку. Он такой тощий, что поделить его между собой мы не сможем. Более того, он не достанется никому из нас. Но – есть и хорошая новость.

\- Какая? - Конрад отпустил его руку и сел ровно.

\- _Ты научил его хотеть. И теперь ему тоже нужен секс как наркотик._ Твой «укус», детка, - он поставил перед Конрадом узкий разноцветный стакан.

\- А ты опаиваешь меня для того, чтоб перетянуть на свою сторону? - Фрэнк схватил губами длинную соломинку, быстро высасывая коктейль, и исподлобья посмотрел на демона. Дразнящая улыбка с легким намеком на разврат заставила Дезерэтта сглотнуть слюну. - Я останусь сам за себя. Убивать тебя больше не буду, раз это бесполезно... но не рассчитывай на помощь. Ксавьер – мой, и я буду драться за него до последнего вздоха. Взорву планету, если понадобится, зато ночь накануне катаклизма проведу с ним. Что будет после, мне плевать. После я буду мертв... отправлюсь на тот свет к вам или еще в какое место, платить по счетам. А потому значение имеет только то, что у меня есть сейчас, - фельдмаршал облизнулся с довольно шальным видом... и перекинул ногу через бедро Дэза, усаживаясь на него верхом. - Извини, что вдребезги разнес тебе переносицу. Но в своем природном облике ты намного привлекательнее, чем в моем.

\- Дилетант... - серафим фыркнул. - Ты не знаешь, с чем сражаешься. С кем! Да я не о себе, не криви рожу. Вот скажи, ты в Бога веришь? В принципе.

\- Я думаю, что кто-то приложил усилия по созданию мира. Но на шестой день ребенок утомился возиться с одной игрушкой и потянулся за другими. Однако он не разбил свое первое творение, просто бросил. На произвол судьбы.

\- Хм. И что же такое судьба?

\- Череда нелепых случайностей, по ошибке принятых за закономерность. А знаешь почему? Потому что сравнить-то не с чем! У нас есть лотерея, мы играем в нее миллион лет и наивно верим, что колесом Фортуны можно управлять. Верим, что мы для чего-то нужны, что все не просто так, что жизнь – великое таинство, а не каприз Творца. Придумываем оправдания своему несовершенству, до сих пор по старинке прикрываем срам фиговыми листочками и грешим, грешим, грешим, черт возьми. Не потому что такие плохие. А потому, что никто не следит, никто не накажет. Мы не были испорченными, но стали таковыми. Как дети, которым вовремя ничего не запретили. Дети, которых не воспитывали вообще. И я не считаю нужным молиться Богу, которого с нами нет. Мы на корабле без капитана, веселимся напропалую, замечаем, что тонем... не все, правда, но замечаем. И ни веселье прекратить нельзя, ни погружение в бездну.

\- Но если Бог ушел, то кто же тогда Люцифер?

\- У меня странное ощущение, Дэз, что это ТЫ мне должен рассказать об этом, а не я тебе.

\- И все-таки?

\- Ну... был придуман антагонизм добра и зла – нужно ведь было свалить на кого-то непонятно откуда взявшиеся пороки, стремление делать гадости ближнему своему, убивать, обращать в рабство... да и пояснить несовершенство мира в целом. Убедили друг друга, что есть сила, которая противостоит божественному замыслу подарить нам счастье и любовь, вредит и уводит с праведного пути. Едва придумали – предались Сатане поголовно, мотивируя тем, что он чрезвычайно коварен и силен, наравне с Богом, и сопротивляться ему бесполезно... потому с чистой совестью и удвоенным рвением продолжили грешить. А адепты свежеиспеченной религии открыли главные рычаги управления и контроля – слепая вера и страх. С тех пор он впитывался с молоком матери, передаваясь из поколения в поколение, укоренился настолько хорошо, что стал неотделим от концепции бытия.

\- Фрэнк, ты неотразим, - Дезерэтт приник к его губам в коротком, но очень горячем поцелуе. - Но я тебя разочарую. Господь рядом, тут и везде... и любит вас так сильно, что разрешил страдать, вкушать несчастья и всячески терроризировать себя. Он мудрый отец, что выбрал политику невмешательства, глядя, как его дитятко режет вены. Если дитю не хватит ума остановиться, оно умрет – не потому что так предопределено, а потому что самостоятельно по глупости выбрано. Значит, такое неудачное дите – в семье не без урода, ага. Кстати, ты с успехом выполняешь Его программу-максимум по страданиям, и лезвия глобальной бритвы твоими стараниями весьма остры. Люди часто интересуются, куда провалился рай. А он здесь, на Земле. Просто за много лет вашей деятельности измененный до неузнаваемости. И ты сейчас спросишь...

\- Да. Кто же есть Сатана при твоем, условно верном раскладе?

\- Сын Бога, что видит вас теми же глазами, что и его Отец... но, в отличие от Бога, он вас не любит и не прощает. Он имел право прийти в мир и вмешаться, и он им воспользовался. Господь обожает его не меньше, чем вас. И он был рожден целенаправленно - но не для контроля или управления, или там запугивания. Люцифер пришел дарить миру необыкновенный свет... странную заряженную материю. Одно из ее проявлений вы назвали электричеством.

\- Даже так? Обалдеть. Но если зло мы генерируем сами, а энергию для генератора нам поставляет дьявол... то кто же такой Ксавьер? Он сам? Земное воплощение Люцифера?

\- Нет. Мы подошли вплотную к очень неприятной теме – кроме людей планету когда-то населяли полчища других существ.

\- Баньши, вурдалаки и русалки? О, Дэз... - Фрэнк, смеясь, откинул голову назад. Голубые глаза рассеянно изучали потолок, а губы раздвигались в томной улыбке – на его шею легла рука серафима, мягко поглаживая натянувшуюся кожу. Ласка неожиданно чувственная и... фельдмаршалу захотелось, чтобы эти пальцы коснулись его в другом месте.

\- Ну почти. Не очень хочется углубляться. Знай просто – в один прекрасный день Кси откроет в себе вторую сущность. Не вампира, нет – свою родную генную двойственность. И сможет превращаться, перетекая из человеческой формы в ту, другую... более древнюю и удобную. Став свидетелем такой метаморфозы, ты в полной мере ощутишь свою беспомощность – насколько неподвластен тебе этот белокурый красавчик.

\- Против чего ты сражаешься? - Конрад помрачнел и притих.

\- Я против любого насилия... и произвола власти. Я против тебя, Фрэнк. И, бллин, мне нелегко: я ненавидел тебя первые пять минут знакомства, дольше не смог. Мало кто способен увлечь меня так, как уже увлек ты. Я все еще должен тебя убить, но думаю о том, что пока сам получил пулю в голову. И вместо того, чтоб нанести ответный удар, просто стряхнул мертвую оболочку и перенес тебя сюда. Ты сидишь на мне, обняв за талию, обвив ногами, тесно прижавшись... тонкий, сильный, пьяный... и совсем не похожий на 43-летнего генерала. А я смотрю на тебя с полуголодным интересом и обдумываю, почему все идет так криво, косо и неправильно, адски, адски хреново получается!

\- Значит, ничто человеческое не чуждо? И враги вовсе не враги... трудно провести грань, отделив добрые дела от не очень добрых? - Фрэнсис запустил руку в ворот его рубахи и присвистнул. - Зачем тебе такая мускулатура, демон?! Ты же дух...

\- Я летаю, подчиняясь местным законам аэродинамики. И крылья весят втрое больше меня. Ты даже не подозреваешь, сколько силы нужно, чтоб развернуть их.

\- Но ты летел сюда не как птичка, а скорее как крупногабаритный груз, прыгая через пространство. Телепортировался...

\- Нет, - Дэз захихикал. - Твоих органов чувств, милый, просто не хватило на то, чтоб ощутить начальный заряд, бросивший нас сюда. Я взмахнул крыльями лишь раз.

\- Похоже, разговор приведет нас в постель, - тихо заметил Конрад, запуская вторую руку под его рубаху и следя за выражением серо-стальных глаз. - Может, ты убьешь меня там?

\- Может, - с кривой усмешкой серафим позволил обнажить себе грудь. - Знаешь, это меня Ксавьер вызывал развлечься в прошлую ночь. Не знаешь? Ха... мы крепко увязли, Фрэнсис. В одном болоте. Не хмурься, ревность тебя не красит.

\- Делать-то что будем?! - Конрад резко поднялся. Боль, угнездившаяся внутри несколько часов назад, обожгла, в момент утратив сладость. - Я из-за вашей чертовщины сломал себе привычный уклад жизни и скоро окончательно уверюсь, что все, чего я добился, даже упоминания не стоит. Страна, армия, фельдмаршальство... президент, к которому я сегодня не попал...

\- Слушай. Я обещал кое-кому разузнать, где Ксавьер, и хотя бы это обещание я выполнил. Теперь я...

\- Ангелу, что ли?

\- Фак! Ты... тебе Кси рассказал?! Хотя насрать. Вы вызовите друг друга на дуэль, ну или как-нибудь еще выясните, кто больше достоин спать с малышом, и на этом все. Но я уже сказал, что Ксавьер тебе не достанется, как ни крути. Энджи если голыми руками не разукрасит, то как минимум заставит тебя изнывать от неутолимой похоти до самой смерти.

\- Угрожаешь? Угроза какая-то странная.

\- Скорее рекламный анонс. Тебе понравится.

\- А вот теперь звучит пугающе.

~~~ Δ Я смеюсь над его недоумением и злостью. _Скоро... скоро ты увидишь Энджи. И получишь такую дозу боли, от которой сдохнешь. Как сдыхаю я. Лекарство, блять... лекарство горькое и противное._ Еще немного, и мне будет его жалко.

Он расплатился за нас обоих, мы пошли из паба, скромно держась за ручки... а вышли в обнимку, уже из военного карцера. Первый помощник Патрик все еще в коме, наверное. А в пьяной улыбке Фрэнсиса я подметил кое-что нехорошее. Δ ~~~

\- М-м... Дэз. В моем штабе сидит человек, который пытался совершить на днях поджог с похищением. Ты не хочешь?..

\- О-о, очень хочу, - серафим вздрогнул: пальцы фельдмаршала начали гладить его рельефную спину, касаясь невидимых сложенных крыльев. - А потом ты поедешь в Вашингтон и извинишься перед президентом за опоздание?

\- Мы можем поехать туда вместе.

* * *

Она смотрит на меня сквозь хрустальный фужер, доверху наполненный прозрачным мартини. Смотрит внимательно и испытующе. Красивая леди. Никогда о таких всерьез не думал. То есть... не представлял себя рядом с подобной женщиной. У нее безупречная фигура, подчеркнутая кошмарным по расцветке платьем, и тщательно завитые волосы. Она кукольна. Но в ней ни грамма той манящей кукольности, которой пропитано лицо и фигура моего гота. В чем же разница? Я не могу понять. Он красив, она немногим хуже. На возраст сейчас не смотрю, я сравниваю... но что я сравниваю? Он живой и страстный... изменчивый. Холодный, горячий, скользкий, нежный... Он идет, и одежда мягко струится на нем, облегая, но не мешая движениям. А она... затянута в корсет, ей больно и неудобно, и лишний раз не хочется шелохнуться. Она. Застывшая красота. Натюрморт. Добавить один неверный штрих – и гармония будет нарушена. А он как вода – приняв любую форму, останется водой. Чистой. Синей...

\- Нас не представили, - произнесла Минерва, вырывая меня из мучительных раздумий. Надо отдать ей должное – выдержка великолепна, манеры величавы, и лицо, спокойное как маска. А ведь она сейчас черт знает что думает обо мне и моем внезапном вторжении. Неужели в наше время еще остались подлинные аристократы голубых кровей?! Она достойна быть королевой, жаль, Штаты не монархия. И, тьфу, после такого на современных девушек смотреть не захочется. Но что ж я постоянно «отъезжаю» от темы?

\- Меня зовут Ксавьер, леди. Я поживу в этом доме два-три дня... пока ваш муж меня не отпустит.

\- Вы арестованы?

\- Фрэнсис, кажется, фельдмаршал, а не полицейский. А даже если бы арестовал, вряд ли бы повез к себе домой, скорее уж в тюрьму.

\- Вы нашли меня, Ксавьер... зачем?

\- Всю жизнь, будучи на свободе, я завтракал в одиночестве. В плену захотелось общества.

\- За вами следят?

Я кивнул, жестом показав в окно – Блак все еще торчал в саду, его широченная спина виднелась между деревьев. Минерва поджала губы и наклонила голову набок. По этим нехитрым движениям я понял, что она терпеть не может майора, и с удовольствием свернула бы ему шею, чтобы я мог уйти. Дорогая, увы... в мои планы побег не входит.

\- Если не секрет, то чем ты насолил Конраду? - произнесла Минерва с нервным смешком. Заметив перемену интонации, я с интересом взглянул ей в лицо – глянец потихонечку сползает, на месте леди оказывается обычная женщина, не избалованная мужским вниманием. Должно быть, ее сильно припекло от тоски, если ночью она решилась привести любовника. Ну а сейчас она взвешивает все за и против того, девочка я больше или мальчик... и дарить ли мне благосклонность.

\- Вы что-то знаете о его жертвах, леди?

\- Право, немного – обычно Фрэнк занимается ими на работе. Там у него все условия, много времени и вдохновение. Пару раз, для разнообразия, наверное, он привозил и закапывал кого-то живьем в розарии... но я не спрашивала, где именно. Он никогда не говорит о них, и я... до меня доходят лишь слухи.

\- Вот как. А вы одобряете его... хобби?

\- Я уверена, что все они были преступниками и предателями родины. И я не вправе думать иначе.

\- Вы не боитесь однажды оказаться в числе этих людей?

\- Только не я. Меня он не тронет. 

Я перегнулся через стол и прошипел ей прямо в рот:

\- Тогда отведай свои любимые калифорнийские роллы, заботливо разложенные на тарелке лично Блаком, и узнай, что фельдмаршал не делает исключений ни для кого! Чем же ты ему насолила, если не секрет?! Может, родину продала?

Она отпрянула в ужасе, палочки для еды, заблаговременно зажатые в руке, со стуком упали на стол и покатились к краю. Я сел на место, пытаясь подавить упрямо рвущийся наружу сарказм.

\- Фрэнк видел. Поправил одеяло на волосатом члене твоего партнера, чмокнул тебя в щеку и оставил на оскверненном супружеском ложе пистолет. Он даже мне об этом не рассказал. Самому пришлось все выведывать.

\- Кто ты?! И почему... - неимоверным усилием воли она замолчала и приняла неприступно-равнодушный вид. Смятение осталось метаться в глазах, но голос меня как в холодную воду окунул. - Где этот пистолет?

\- Забрал себе. Я тоже вас видел.

\- Что тебе нужно от меня?

\- Ничего. Живи. Сегодня я спас твою шкуру, но Фрэнсис не успокоится, готов поклясться. Ты нанесла ему самое большое и грязное оскорбление из всех возможных. Минерва... неужели кто-то был лучше его в постели?

\- Не надо этого говорить. Тебе все равно не понять меня...

\- Да? А почему? Потому что твой муж, в прошлом бисексуал, предпочитает сейчас не спать ни с кем вообще? А не ты ли виновата, что ему осточертел секс?! Так что же я не могу понять? Что он с большими странностями, а ты с большими глупостями в голове? Раз не могла затащить своего трахаля в какой-нибудь загородный отель и уединиться по-человечески, а не дразнить тигра...

\- Я была пьяна! - закричала она, не выдержав. - Мне хотелось романтики, приключений, выкинуть какую-нибудь... глупость, да, все верно. Я знала, что поплачусь за нее, я всю жизнь плачу за свой выбор! Может... может, мне жить осточертело! А может, мне захотелось, чтоб Фрэнк, наконец, обратил на меня внимание! Пусть и таким путем. И ночь была чудесна! Хотя бы одна ночь была чудесна... впервые, после рождения Джен, - Минерва опустила голову. - Зачем ты здесь, мальчик? И зачем тебе спасать меня от его гнева? Ты все равно ничем не поможешь, если муж решил, что я должна умереть, значит...

\- Я беру на себя наглость утверждать, что он поменяет решение, если ты убедишь меня, что по-прежнему любишь его, а на измену решилась исключительно по пьяни.

\- Не хочу. Пусть убивает. Развестись я с Фрэнком все равно не могу, а если б смогла, уходить некуда и незачем. Если быть – то рядом с ним, но это давно уже невыносимо. Так что... аут. Я сама себе подписала смертный приговор, я с радостью и нетерпением жду его исполнения, - она собрала разлетевшиеся палочки и принялась с аппетитом поглощать роллы.

Женщина... удивительная леди. Все-таки любит Конрада. Если узнает, что он любит меня, возжелает придушить не меньше, чем Блака. Но будет ли лучше, и для кого, собственно... если правду о генерале ей расскажет кто-нибудь другой? В выражениях куда более похабных.

Я дожевал бутерброд с салями – все, что мне приглянулось из стряпни местного повара (Жерар, как мне тебя не хватает!) - и поболтал в чашке остывший кофе.

\- Ты спросила, зачем я здесь и что я сделал Фрэнку. И снова я вынужден сказать – ничего. Я не предавал Америку, не преступал закон и до вчерашнего дня даже не подозревал о существовании твоего мужа. А он... ему просто понравилось со мной спать. Так что прекращай жрать зараженные паразитами суши.


	38. Femme fatale

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

\- Я могла бы догадаться. По твоему смазливому лицу хотя бы, - она с отвращением убрала тарелку подальше от себя. - Зачем ты признался? Думать, что Фрэнк не трахает никого, было намного легче, чем...

\- Я не видел женщины красивее вас, Минерва. И он не променял бы вас на другую.

\- Да, разве что на «другого», - она встала из-за стола и величаво приняла предложенную мной руку. Гордо поднятая голова – это наше все, похоже. Я не заметил на ее вычурном красно-зеленом платье ни единой складки, а пока разглядывал, дважды поддался искушению задержаться подольше на декольте. Корсеты – такая удобная штуковина... особенно когда леди намного ниже ростом. - Сколько тебе лет?

\- Девятнадцать, - пробормотал я, ожидая в ответ какую-нибудь язвительную шутку.

\- Еще меньше, чем я полагала. Моей дочери двадцать один.

\- Дженнифер?

\- Джен. Ты знаком с ней?

\- Мельком видел, - я снова вспомнил свадьбу Мориса и подавил неприятные ощущения в желудке. Почему все оказалось так нелепо связано?! И только Ангел выпадает из общей схемы... - Она очень похожа на вас, леди.

\- Прогуляемся в мой сад, Ксавьер, - мягко произнесла Минерва, крепче обвиваясь вокруг моей руки. Значит, комплимент ребенку действует... растопит сердце самой высокомерной матери. Запомню на будущее. - У тебя есть девушка? Или, может, парень?

\- Второе, - осторожно ответил я, прикидывая, какое лицо сделает Блак, если мы пройдем слишком близко... и какое лицо сделает Минерва, если он подарит мне обещанные фельдмаршалом цветы. - С девушкой я никогда не был.

\- Не встречался?

\- Встречался. Но вы ведь поняли, о чем я.

Как ей это понравится, интересно? Судя по закушенной губе, я немного перестарался.

\- Вот как... а почему? - Минерва повернула ко мне голову, но я за каким-то хреном опять уставился в ее глубокий вырез. Она так медленно и глубоко дышит...

\- Что «почему»?

\- Но ты ведь понял, о чем я.

\- Леди, вы заигрываете со мной? Вам ведь...

\- А может, ты со мной? А мне ведь уже сорок.

Я резко остановился, преграждая ей дальнейший путь, и она как-то сама оказалась прижата ко мне... своей... м-м... грудью. Той самой, которая тяжело вздымалась в довольно тесном корсете. У меня что, крыша едет?!

\- Леди, вы меня в чем-то подозреваете? Обвините прямо тогда уж.

\- Боже упаси. Не нервничай так, юноша, - ее легкая снисходительная полуулыбка меня очаровала. - Я просто скромно подумала – если тебя хватило, чтобы пленить моего супруга, то, может быть, в тебе есть еще что-то кроме симпатичного личика и крепкой задницы.

Какие словечки... а я доверчиво проглотил наживку, как болван последний. Но теперь не стану парировать. Отстранился от нее и пошел рядом. Минерва едва держится за мой локоть кончиками пальцев. Почему это так невыносимо? И приятно, и бесит.

\- Не играй со мной, - тихо попросил я, когда мы поравнялись на дорожке с Чарльзом – он ждал меня с охапкой синих (ну почему всегда синих?!) роз... но, наверное, я поразил его своим появлении в компании Минервы слишком сильно. Он так и остался стоять, разинув рот и глядя нам вслед. - Твой хахаль уже поступил в океанариум в нескольких заколоченных ящиках в числе остального дневного рациона для тигровых акул. А ты? Все еще хочешь смерти?

\- Зачем давить и запугивать? Я не боюсь ни черта, ни Бога, ни Фрэнка, - теперь она замерла сама у какого-то розового куста. Наклонилась к одному душистому цветку в центре, глубоко вдыхая аромат. - Лучше подержи меня, - она слепо протянула назад руки, нашла мои и положила себе на талию. Талия у платья была завышена... сразу над своими пальцами я почувствовал ее грудь, под действием силы тяжести стремившуюся вырваться из корсета. Минерва потянулась к другому цветку, отклоняясь от меня все дальше... и мне пришлось сжать ее. И задохнуться.

\- Леди, на нас смотрит Блэкхарт, - я попытался выпрямить ее, но Минерва рассмеялась. А ее грудь при этом... бля...

\- Пусть смотрит. Надеюсь, мужу будет любопытно послушать его доклад о сегодняшнем дне, - она, кажется, нашла, что хотела, и сорвала с куста маленький бутон, с зеленовато-белыми, почти прозрачными лепестками. - Жаль, изумрудных сортов роз нет. Возьми, это тебе. Очень похоже.

\- Я молодой и зеленый? Вы правы, похоже.

\- Нет. Это ты в прошлом... недалеком, - она выпрямилась одним гибким движением и запрокинула голову назад, мне на плечо. - И я очень завидую тому, кто распустил бутон...

Что за разговоры?! Еще и таким тоном. Закрыл бы себе уши, но я все еще ее держу... обнаружив самую великолепную точку обзора под корсет.

\- Чего ты хочешь от меня? Я ведь всего лишь марионетка с симпатичным личиком и крепкой задницей.

\- Извини. Ты обидчивее, чем показался вначале. Давай вызывающе одетая старушка поедет на шоппинг, успокоит нервы, купив тысячный комплект сексуального нижнего белья, а когда вернется, покажет тебе его.

\- На себе?

\- Могу и в упаковке.

\- А на себе?

\- А на себе могу ничего не показывать.

\- Тогда зачем ездить?

\- Чтобы чувствовать себя увереннее, раздеваясь перед тобой, дурачок, - ее смеющиеся глаза в тонкой сеточке морщин окончательно потеряли надменность. И стыд. Минерва потерлась щекой о мой подбородок. Мне почему-то стало казаться, что я сплю.

\- Ты же только что потеряла любовника! Его убили... и не самым естественным способом.

\- Ксавьер, ты еще не забыл, кто я? За двадцать с лишним лет супружеской жизни я привыкла к Фрэнсису и всем его проявлениям. У него отличный вкус, почему бы не воспользоваться хоть раз шансом разузнать подробнее, чем и кем заняты его мысли, раз мне там больше нет места, - она довольно закрыла глаза, мягкие губы коснулись моей шеи...

Мда. Вчера я переспал с фельдмаршалом, сегодня, возможно, пересплю с его женой. Что будет завтра? Жизнь хочет превратить меня в циничного разрушителя собственной души. Ангел... мне совестно думать о тебе. Если ты не отвергнешь меня, то я сам себя уже презираю и гнушаюсь.

* * *

Блак мелко дрожал от злости. Молокосос позволяет себе такие вольности, за которые фельдмаршал должен был бы его десять раз сгноить в самом паршивом застенке. Его заигрывания с Минервой не просто приводят в бешенство, но еще и смертельно бьют по самолюбию.

Санктери так легко удалось завладеть вниманием несравненной женщины! Той, на которую он сам никогда не дерзнул бы поднять глаза, не допустил бы самой мысли добиться ее. Кси очаровал Минерву, ту самую Минерву, которой он втайне поклонялся в течение долгих-долгих лет... еще с момента, как сам познакомился с ней, а потом познакомил Фрэнсиса. Чарльз прекрасно знал, что молодая, умопомрачительно красивая аристократка не выберет простого солдата. Будущий фельдмаршал, равный ей по крови и статусу – единственная возможная партия. Но зато ее выбор позволил Блаку остаться рядом. На почтительном расстоянии, но ближе, чем кто-либо другой мог дотянуться.

И вот она идет к особняку, плавной королевской поступью, блестящие черные волосы, как обычно, собраны в тугой узел и скреплены японской заколкой, но несколько непослушных локонов выбиваются, спадая на лицо... и на устах играет озорная улыбка пятнадцатилетней девчонки. Минерва проходит мимо, а он роняет охапку злополучных роз, потому что ее серые глаза... никогда они еще так не горели. Обреченностью и горьким торжеством.

Сама мысль о том, что он подчиняется приказу фельдмаршала и медленно убивает ее, невыносима. Но еще невыносимее становится сейчас, когда Блак понимает, что Минерва уже знает все. Ненавидит его, смеется над ним... и беспечно радуется жизни, ее последним моментам... объятьям и поцелуям белобрысого сосунка. Ксавьер отнимает его мечту, как уже отнял у армии Фрэнсиса. Черт возьми, как же убрать этого опасного выродка? Из жертвы он давно превратился в проблему. Какую смерть ему ни выбери, Конрад обвинит Блэкхарта и приговорит. Замкнутый круг.

Чарльз тоскливо проводил глазами аппетитную фигурку в корсете и стал озираться, в какую же сторону по саду ушел Кси...

Ксавьер тем временем встал непосредственно у него перед носом и наслаждался потерянно-пришибленным видом майора. Секунды две или даже все десять. Наконец, Блак заметил его и открыл рот, сказать... неизвестно что сказать, белокурый упырь все равно опередил.

\- Закончил ворон считать? Чарльз, пора – вези мне доктора Лиама. И не мешкай, ты должен вернуться раньше госпожи Конрад.

\- Почему это? - Блак скрипнул зубами, сдерживая утробный вой.

\- Потому что я так сказал. В отсутствии Фрэнка слушаться будешь меня, ясно тебе? - Кси властно выставил вперед руку, и майор, уже почти бросившийся на него, остановился. - Учти, если ты опоздаешь, ничего особенного не произойдет – наказания и выговоры по части твоего генерала. Я же... просто уединюсь с леди в одной из спален, и ты даже сразу догадаешься, в какой.

* * *

~~~ Δ Мы ввалились в кабинет Фрэнсиса, целуясь на ходу, как сумасшедшие. Он постанывал мне в рот, требуя, чтобы я засасывал язык... жестче. Интересно, это Ксавьер раскрутил его до полного неистовства? Морис прикипел к креслу для гостей, ни жив ни мертв, и даже смотреть на нас боялся. Трусливый шакал... Я бросил Конрада на стол и сам запрыгнул сверху, полюбоваться его пылающим лицом и опухшими губами. Прекрасен, прекрасен, извращенец чертов... читаю в его глазах желания, одно краше другого. Надо же было так напиться! Δ ~~~

_«Серафим преступно медлит, наслаждаясь моим голодом и беспомощностью. Он кусал мне губы, но мало, ма-а-ало. Садист! Или это я такой ненасытный стал, разбаловавшись малышом..._

_Он оседлал меня, несильно придавив к столу. Знаю, что не будет никакого продолжения, но иллюзия слишком яркая, а возбуждение не притворно. Обнял Дэза за шею, путаясь в густых красных волосах, притянул ближе, ближе к лицу. Поцелуй, ну поцелуй меня еще хотя бы раз!»_

~~~ Δ В голубых глазах теперь неприкрытая мольба. Я в растерянности. Ему что, так нравится моя физиономия фрика? Многочисленный пирсинг и микросхема во лбу? «Венец» моего страстного идиотизма в период, когда я больше всего убивался и сох по Кси. Эх... хрен с тобой. Δ ~~~

Фельдмаршал чуть не рассмеялся от удовольствия, когда Дезерэтт, сжалившись, рухнул на него всей массой тела. Непомерную тяжесть крыльев Конрад прочувствовал на себе, когда затрещали ребра, но ему плевать, в безумном порыве он хочет одного – вырвать у серафима еще немного жестокой ласки. Укус за укусом, стон за стоном, с кисловатым привкусом металла на языке, горячий вздох-вскрик и пульсация боли в шее, снова острые клыки, глубоко впивающиеся в плоть, нежные губы рвутся, а демон так сладко слизывает с них кровь...

Когда они неожиданно сели ровно, раскрасневшиеся, стараясь отдышаться как можно скорее, Морис непроизвольно икнул в испуге: тяжелый немигающий взгляд Дэза пообещал ему длительную и крайне болезненную расправу.

Фрэнсис же заулыбался и проговорил вполне обыденным тоном:

\- Ну здравствуй, зятёк. Ты хотел меня видеть? Еще вчера, я помню. Извини, времени не нашел. Знаешь, у меня и сейчас времени немного. Так может, ты скажешь мне, зачем пожаловал?

Морис при всем желании не смог бы выдавить сейчас ни слова. Да он и не пытался. При повторном вопросе он замычал и затрясся, вжимаясь в кресло.

\- Ладно, так и быть, я скажу за тебя, - фельдмаршал слез со стола и приблизился к нему. Рассмотрев абсолютно круглые от ужаса глаза топ-менеджера, бросил с жалостью. - Ты похож на свинью, которую привели на бойню. Ей так страшно, что она не визжит, даже хрюкать не может. И ты... жалкое отродье, чуть не обделавшееся в штаны... смеешь предъявлять свои права на чужую собственность? Тянешь грязные лапы к мальчику, которого не посмел тронуть до его совершеннолетия, потому что кишка тонка? А ты точно не обосрался, Морис? Знаешь, я никогда не интересовался личной жизнью своей дочери, а вот стоило бы. Теперь раскаиваюсь в этом – ты не знаешь, почему? Да! Я разрешу тебе уйти отсюда живым, если ты сегодня же подашь документы на развод. Живым, Морис... но я не сказал, что невредимым. Дэз, - он с нежностью оглянулся на серафима. - Мне кажется или мистеру Греноверу больше не пригодятся его яйца?

\- Уверен, они ему совершенно ни к чему, - Дезерэтт степенно обошел вокруг кресла помертвевшего Мориса и встал рядом с фельдмаршалом. - Но, Фрэнк, у нас нет хирургических инструментов, - он вздохнул в притворном сожалении и обвил Конрада за талию.

\- Но мы ведь и канцелярскими ножами справимся... - кровожадно протянул генерал и перевел взгляд на ширинку штанов гостя. Тот заскулил. - Так ведь? А Морис нам поможет.

* * *

Майор колесил по Нью-Йорку и битый час не мог дозвониться Конраду. Как прошла встреча с президентом?! Неужели что-то случилось? Что-то хреновое... а он не посмеет нарушить приказ, ведь если все в порядке, Фрэнсис повесит его. Ну а если нет?

Телефон упрямо молчал, и ответы на вопросы взять было неоткуда. Он добрался до нужного перекрестка, еще раз сверил адрес дома с написанным на бумажке и постучал в дверь.

\- День добрый, вам кого? - рослый небритый мужик, отворивший ему, как-то не вязался с образом психотерапевта, сложившимся в голове. Блак нахмурился.

\- Вы... Лиам ван Хельм?

\- Вполне возможно. А зачем он вам?

\- Вы врач?

\- Смотря что вы хотите лечить, - он широко улыбнулся. - Обычно меня вызывают, когда другие лекарства уже не помогают.

\- Меня прислал Ксавьер Санктери...

\- Так что ж вы сразу не сказали?! Едем, только саквояж с инструментами возьму, - он загремел ключами, потом достал из-за зеркала прихожей плоский чемоданчик.

\- Разве психологам нужны инструменты?

\- О... - врач таинственно поднял глаза к потолку и незаметно выбросил из чемоданчика визитную карточку на имя Джонатана Бакстера. - Еще как нужны.


	39. Johnny B

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

Кто поверит, что я лежу, свернувшись в ежовый клубок боли, в углу комнаты, которую уже почти могу назвать своей, и рыдаю? Стараюсь плакать как можно тише, не потому, что кто-то услышит – в доме никого нет – а потому, что ненавижу звуки собственной истерики.

Любой человек, кто увидел бы меня сейчас, решил бы, что я дебил, ревущий непонятно из-за чего. Ведь где причина, правда? У меня есть прекрасная работа, жирный счет в банке, всесильный любовник и широчайший выбор развлечений, только пальцем ткнуть и озвучить, чего хочется. На меня наконец-то обратила внимание Женщина, я избавился от надоедливых родственников, наступит завтра – и я смогу поехать, куда мне вздумается, хоть на край земли. Я носферату, мои чувства обострены так, как не снилось рядовому человеку, я испытываю радость, страдание и наслаждение стократ усиленными, даже наркотики не подарят подобное... а у меня это есть, данное ни за что, вместе с харизмой вампира. Я должен быть самым счастливым в мире, но...

Я лежу калачиком, позорно всхлипывая и заливая кровью пол. Одно имя, одно лицо, один образ... он перечеркивает все, что я имею. И в нем, только в нем одном заключен заветный рай небесный, джекпот, священный Грааль или сокровища инков... неважно, как это назвать. Я готов крикнуть это каждому встречному, прямо в ухо, чтоб дошло! Или даже на лоб приклеить табличку с надписью. И да, опять только глупости на ум приходят. Я идиот, слабак... и неудачник ко всему. Только я мог променять мечту на обладание всем остальным миром, получив который, обнаружил, что мир какой-то убогий и неправильный и совсем мне не подходит. И в нем чего-то не хватает... Господи, ну почему Ты позволил мне вырасти жалким безмозглым посмешищем?

Двадцать четыре часа прошло с тех пор, как я был захвачен в плен и пошел ко дну... утонул в водовороте нового сумасшествия. Пережил холод, голод, чужую страсть и чужую ярость, свой страх, восторг, похоть и триумф. Но теперь все это улеглось в душе, ровным слоем, нещадно перемолотое мозгом в однородную пыль. И ко мне пришло одиночество, укутало ветхим покрывалом тоски, уложило в свой саркофаг и унесло куда-то, где пустота простирается на восток и запад, без границ, где сами стороны света утрачены, а времени нет вообще, оно не значит ничего. И меня засасывает туда все глубже... как в зыбучие пески, с каждой выкатившейся слезой... и с каждым новым вздохом. Я не знаю, что сделать, чтобы прекратить это. То есть знаю, но боюсь. Боюсь, что прокричу это вслух слишком громко... и слушаю нарастание жалобного шепота внутри. Как будто во мне остался маленький мальчик, покинутый всеми, заблудившийся в темноте... и это его слова, его обращение.

_Ты выше Бога для меня. В свой смертный час я помолюсь тебе, но не Ему. Знаю, что молитву не примешь, знаю, что отбросишь меня, и в ужасном смехе твоем я не услышу ни скорби, ни сожалений. Твой лик страшнее целого сонма бесов. Но я отброшу страх. В день моего суда, я знаю, пощады не будет. Я трепещу, в надежде на последнее чудо. Ищу в твоем сердце милосердие... и не нахожу сердца. Над головой уже занесен меч. Но я не верю в эту смерть. Я не поверю в эту боль, в опустошение и в ненависть. Ведь я видел твои глаза... до того, как они превратились в твердый камень и обледенели. Я помню их тепло, я помню свет. Я помню, как погасил его... но я раскаялся. Тысячу раз и еще столько же проклял себя и обвинил. И казнил. И я исправил бы все... будь у меня хоть один шанс, хоть один твой благосклонный взгляд. Ты дашь мне его? Ведь, в сущности, я уже мертв. И душу мою пожрал огонь, выпил яд, высушил ветер преисподней. Пусть только и в моем воображении... но я уже наказан. Я прошу снисхождения. Смилостивься надо мной. Я недостоин, но я один такой, кто заслужил твою любовь... кто был так глуп, что выбросил ее, а теперь ищет, ползая по земле, ищет незрячими глазами и плачет... потому что не находит. Как далеко мне пришлось убежать от тебя, чтобы понять, что мне ничего не нужно... и потерять дорогу назад. Как мне вернуться?! Как мне тебя вернуть? А как найти?! Если ты меня не ищешь! Ангел!_

_Ангел... АНГЕЛ!!!  
СПАСИ..._

Рыдания иссякли. Обессиленный, Ксавьер незаметно для себя провалился в сон, как был, на полу, испачкав золотистые волосы в луже плохо сворачивавшейся крови. Примерно через час в таком виде его нашел Блак, прибывший в сопровождении врача, и переложил в постель.

* * *

\- Что за кислая мина?

\- Солнце садится. И я подумал, что ты зря обнадежил меня, Мод. Обманул и не придешь.

\- Я не настолько сволочь, милый мастер, - демон расправил полы длинного плаща и с ловкостью фокусника вытащил оттуда черно-серебряный гроб. - Хотя, бесспорно, ты мыслишь в правильном направлении. Куда поставить можно?

Хэлл засуетился, в мгновение ока расчистив свой основной рабочий стол от мусора и инструментов, и с поклоном отошел в сторонку. Его оранжевые глаза разгорались в нетерпении.

Темптер понимающе улыбнулся, водрузил гроб, выросший вдруг вдвое, на предложенное место и жестом предложил мастеру самому его открыть. Инженер оробел, минуту потоптался, собрав зачем-то все дреды в хвостик, вытер вспотевшие руки и...

\- Может, ты меня разыгрываешь? Принес в гробу кирпичи...

\- Ага, цемент и известь, замуровывать тебя буду под землей окончательно. Открывай уже.

Солнечный мальчик отодвинул крышку и зажмурился, дополнительно защитив лицо выставленным вперед локтем. Ничего, однако, не произошло – только Асмодей покрутил пальцем у виска. Покраснев от стыда за свою трусость, Хэлл локоть все равно не убрал, встал на цыпочки и заглянул сбоку. На алой шелковой подушке разметалась пышная копна волос, и ему пришлось вытянуть шею, чтобы увидеть – в лице Энджи ни кровинки, кожа будто лаком покрыта... или воском. В жизни мастера было достаточное количество покойников, однако сын Моди, судя по внешнему виду, не имел с ними ничего общего. Сказать это вслух инженер не осмелился и понадеялся, что демон прочитал его недоумение без слов. И демон не разочаровал:

\- Ты прав, на труп мой сладкий первенец не похож. Его тело не поддастся разложению никогда. В нем гуляют мнимые частицы... застряли светящиеся волокна из рубища, в котором путешествует землей Святой дух.

\- М-м-м... я не привык к библейской фантастике, Мод. А ты, наверное, любишь являться ученым в страшных снах и демотивировать? Можешь дать хоть какое-то, самое хилое научное обоснование? Это ведь белок, а еще кости... нет, я не понимаю.

\- Пожалуйста, вот тебе биология. Стандартный генотип в его ДНК замещен почти наполовину, и еще настолько же деформирован Нежитью. Не спрашивай, что именно замещает – хотя если тебе хватит таланта и усердия, ты сам это узнаешь, пока Эндж тут. Кроме того, двойная спираль стадартной ДНК у него крепко сцеплена с нитью еще четырех нуклеиновых кислот, полученных от меня. С рождения, естественно.

\- Симбиоз?

\- Ну, наверное, Хэлл, я не вникал в такие тонкости. Воскреснув, Ангел лишится последних крупиц человеческого «я»... то есть вернется из ада измененным фактически до неузнаваемости. Он и до этого носил слабое сходство с рабами, - Асмодей фыркнул, - а теперь, после сожжения души в огне, будет наводить собой ужас. Хотя, не исключаю, и восхищение вселять. Кто знает.

\- Ты знаешь, - Хэлл достал из надцатого кармана своего комбинезона черепаховый гребень, драгоценно блеснувший золотом, и боязливо провел по волосам юного вампира. - А его тело что-нибудь чувствует? Запомнит, отложит в подсознании, где был, с кем был и что с ним делали?

\- Конечно. Поэтому будь понежнее...

\- Куда уж нежнее, - мастер вздохнул, уже без опаски принявшись расчесывать непослушные локоны – после смерти Ангела к ним вернулся природный каштановый цвет и волнистость. - Тысячу лет я не видел подлинной красоты. А этой еще и нет подобия. Страсть просто до чего хорош твой отпрыск, Мод. Сражает наповал, с непривычки еще, я полагаю. Для мужчины быть красивым непозволительная роскошь.

\- Разумеется. Мужик ведь не под это дело заточен природой. Но Ангела ты простишь за невинную дерзость? Он вряд ли хотел рождаться иным, за него решили.

\- **Ты** решил, - инженер ухмыльнулся. - И ты создал. Чтобы точно не оставить никому шансов увернуться. Лишить всех разума, спокойствия... до ручки довести. Думаешь, я не мучаюсь? Еще как мучаюсь. Особенно при мысли, что пробуждения этого белокожего чуда ждать целую неделю.

\- Больше.

\- Не издевайся, и так больно.

\- Тогда я пойду, Хэлл, поищу других мазохистов. Нет, это не очередная шутка, мне правда пора. Сам знаешь, вернусь я без приглашения и тогда, когда захочу. Если Эндж будет спрашивать, то папа в злачных местах.

\- Мод!.. Черт, и след простыл, - инженер покачал головой. Хотелось смеяться и плакать.

* * *

\- Ну и напугал же ты нас, парень, - мужчина в белом халате, сидевший на краешке моей постели, улыбался искренне и вполне дружелюбно. Но я, толком не оклемавшись, не мог вспомнить, кто он такой. - Как ты?

\- Плохо. Голова как колокол. Гудит, - вспомнил! Я вспомнил его! С губ уже почти сорвалось заветное «Джонни...», но вместе с памятью вернулось понимание места и окружения – Блак сидел поодаль и курил (он когда-нибудь вообще расстается с сигаретой?!) в форточку. - Чарльз, ты не оставишь нас с доктором Лиамом поговорить наедине?

\- Зови, если надо, я кофе себе пока сварю, - майор метко выплюнул окурок в цветущую за окном клумбу и вышел. С чего бы это он совсем не сварливый?

\- У тебя должна быть очень веская причина обзывать меня своим мозгоправом Лиамом, - Джонни Би перестал улыбаться. Его взгляд блуждал по комнате, изучая обстановку. - Куда тебя занесло, дружок? В передрягу вляпался? Не нравятся мне твои хоромы.

\- Ты прав, - я откашлял немного крови в подставленный им сосуд, но голос так и остался хриплым. - Я вляпался по самое не балуйся. Я в плену, Джонни. Имел право позвонить адвокату или психотерапевту, но... нужен мне только ты. Не будешь обижаться?

Патологоанатом хмыкнул и притянул меня к себе за голову.

\- Выкладывай давай, хулиган, в каком месте тебе зачесалось?

\- Ты можешь рассказать все, что знаешь об Ангеле... и моем отце?

\- Батю твоего, мир его праху, я знаю в основном с внутренней стороны кожи. Досконально изучил тринадцать колотых и резаных ран, нанесенных в брюшную полость, ничего сверхъестественного в них не заметил, порадовали бляшки атеросклероза в аорте, да и печень... но тебе это неинтересно, правда ведь?

\- А проколы на шее? - сам не пойму, почему я так разочарован. Надеялся, что Джонатан подтвердит факт неестественной смерти, наступившей вовсе не от ран в живот? Он же врач, а не фантазер. А укусы, нанесенные вампирами, волшебным образом должны исчезать или, по крайней мере, не оставлять в теле улик, могущих указать на причину смерти. Ну, по идее. Я вдруг припомнил еще кое-что... и осмотрел свою руку. Шесть дней назад Ангел присасывался к моей ладони. И след от клыков все еще заметен! Только что это значит?

\- Я знал, - Джонни заставил меня поднять голову и пытливо заглянул в глаза, - что ты вернешься в морг, спросить об этом. И даже будучи пленником здесь, не выдержал, позвал меня. Какой ответ тебя устроит? А какой обрадует? А какой ты ждешь и все равно боишься услышать? Максимилиана Санктери убила не потеря крови, не разрубленные кишки и... возможно, никто не даст тебе гарантии... не укус в шею.

\- А что тогда?!

\- Я могу только догадываться, парень. Я исследовал тело вдоль и поперек. Брал пробу с каждого типа тканей, изучал сетчатку и зрачок в надежде понять, что твой отец видел последним. Отдавал на экспертизу кожу под ногтями, обнюхивал губы, вытряхивал содержимое желудка, но яда не нашел. Я сдал остаток его крови на двадцать разных анализов...

\- Стоп. Джонни, зачем? Кто распорядился так досконально обследовать труп? Я ведь не...

\- Полиция. Оу, да ты же не в курсе. Он был найден на настоящем поле сражения, вокруг дымилось с сотню растерзанных тел, только при нем нашли оружие... и только он не обгорел. Его и подозревают в совершении массовой резни, но никого из жертв опознать не удалось. Да и Макс... записан только со слов Ангела. Кстати, где он? Копы не прочь задать ему пару вопросов.

\- Джон, ты полицейский врач, что ли? Судмедэксперт? Слишком много подробностей.

\- Сотрудничаю, Ксавьер, сотрудничаю с ними. Приходится. Эндрю трясется за свою шкуру, потому что резня произошла на территории больницы. У входа в банк крови, - патологоанатом недобро блеснул очами. - Мне сразу эта деталь не понравилась. А когда пришел Ангел и принес тебя, и сказал, чей ты сын, и он сам... такой...

\- Ненормальный, - прошептал я, чувствуя, что кусочки картины уже начинают во что-то складываться. Но я все еще не вижу толком, во что. - Значит, ты все же не смог выяснить причину смерти?

\- У меня есть гипотеза, довольно сумасбродная. Единственная зацепка, больше ничего найти не удалось. В высосанной вампирами крови Максимилиана было очень много сахара. Я у жмуриков-диабетиков такого уровня глюкозы не встречал. Никогда. Я повторяю, никогда. Я не в курсе, кем он был при жизни, но почки и печень у него в порядке. Ни панкреатита, ни кровоизлияний в мозг. Насильно ли ему ввели столько? И КАК?! Или он обожрался сладостей незадолго до встречи у кровехранилища? Но зачем? Да и в желудке, опять же, ни остатков конфет, ничего! Я не знаю, что думать... может, твой Ангел знает?

\- Ангел? - у меня неприятная сухость во рту. - Я спрошу. Можешь теперь рассказать о нем? Что-нибудь, о чем он мне сам вряд ли заикнется.

\- В общих чертах ты уже слышал в кабинете Скратовски – твой красавец-упырь прибыл на мой стол в качестве очередного жмурика. Врать не буду, прежде чем взять инструмент, я испытал широкую гамму довольно интересных чувств, подумал «вот так и становятся некрофилами...», проверил, что за мной никто не шпионит и... каюсь, каюсь. Чмокнул его в белые губы. Стыжусь. Сейчас стыжусь, перед тобой. Но тогда, если честно... его целовать почему-то совсем не стыдно было. Повздыхал немного, размышляя, у какого ублюдка руки повернулись грохнуть мальчика, натянул перчатки, взял нож, приготовился делать разрез... и он шевельнулся, одновременно спросив, что это я делаю. Спросил таким тоном, что я покраснел. Потом до меня дошло, что со мной разговаривает окоченевшее тело, привезенное на вскрытие, а потом он сел, свесив ножки со стола, затребовал горячительного промочить горло, спросил про одежду... Помогая застегнуть рубашку, я снова поразился мертвому молчанию сердца в его груди. Мы выпили. Еще и еще. Опустошив бутылку целиком, он доверительно склонился ко мне и попросил об одной услуге. Не напрягайся так, парень: Ангел хотел запить виски кровью, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя, только и всего. Будучи достаточно поддатым, я не удивился его просьбе и принес упаковку живительно питья из своего холодильника. А в благодарность за помощь сорвал у него поцелуй, теперь уже настоящий. Но лучше бы я сидел тихо и не рыпался.

\- Почему?

\- Не прикидывайся дурачком. Ты-то достаточно много целовался с Ангелом, чтобы не задавать наивный вопрос. Я до утра сидел в компании бутылок и спрашивал себя, почему мне так хреново. Он не сказал, что с ним случилось, кто его отметелил до коматозного состояния. Но, пробыв у меня час, он ушел исцеленный. Саморегенерация... чем больше думал об этом, тем больше пил. Вот так.

\- И с тех пор ты?..

\- Что? Уверовал? Ну не знаю. Шло время, поступали новые жмурики, всякие – белые, латиносы и черномазые. Подобных Ангелу больше не получал. Да я и не сомневался, что второго такого не найдется в ближайшие лет сто. Пока Максимилиана не принесли.

\- И что ты думаешь теперь?

\- То же, что и вчера - если кто и знает что-то о твоем бате, то только Ангел. Я свободен?

\- Почти. Если ты оказывал услугу Энджи, надеюсь, и мне не откажешь.

Я попросил Джонни привезти из дома длинный кинжал. Неспроста же Ангел таскал его с собой всюду. И если мне не изменяет память, то нашел он клинок в сундуке с барахлом, доставшимся от папы. Хотел позвонить Жерару, предупредить о визите... и впервые за все это время пожалел о том, что выбросил телефон. Вторым мобильным я пользовался преимущественно дома, но тот... основной... зашвырнутый в окно автомобиля в кокаиновом угаре, в ту самую ночь... удачный момент я выбрал для воспоминаний.

\- Кси, ты тут?

Вот и Минерва вернулась. Быстро, однако, еле успела разминуться с Джонни. Я нервно улыбнулся, тренируясь. Женщины так любят мужские улыбки. Жаль, что плакать и послать все к черту сейчас хочется сильнее, чем когда-либо.


	40. Backroom games

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

~~~ Δ Я репетировал возвращение в Ле Локль не спеша, шаг за шагом. Втолковывать разъяренному Ангелу, что его любовник изменил ему не только со мной, но и с «каким-то козлом» – а в другом свете фельдмаршала представить не удастся – занятие неблагодарное и опасное для здоровья... даже для такого хиппи как я. Повторял себе снова и снова, что мебели у Хэлла мало, один стеклянный стул я уже поломал, останется разбить еще два и разнести химическую посуду... и на этом гнев лапочки, в общем-то, утихнет. Ну, надеюсь, что больше он ничего не найдет, а меня бить не станет. В крайнем случае, если запахнет жареным, можно улизнуть или превратиться в грушу.

Я приободрился и стал придумывать, как получше отмазать Фрэнсиса от неминуемой смерти, чтобы оставить себе на забавы. Пришел к выводу, что для верности лучше самому его убить, а потом тихонечко отвезти в реанимацию, если к тому времени мне не расхочется прыгнуть к нему в койку. Набросал уже план действий, дорабатывал какую-то мелочь, но полет закончился, и то, что я застал в мастерской у Солнечного мальчика... Δ ~~~

\- Дьявол, это невозможно! Мастер, я оставил Энджи на твое попечение меньше чем на сутки! Дьявол, дьявол, дьявол!!! Что теперь говорить Ксавьеру?! Как к нему являться с дурными вестями? И где, черт возьми, Мод?!

\- В злачных местах! Эй, не злись, он сам так велел сказать! И сигареты мои не трогай! Шизанутый хамелеон...

\- Что делать? ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ, я спрашиваю?! Блядь... - серафим все-таки закурил, игнорируя бурные протесты Хэлла, и пустил вишневые струйки дыма под свинцовый потолок. - Мы влипли, мастер. Все очень серьезно. Ксавьеру нужен Ангел позарез. Прямо сейчас. Немедля. Даже правильнее сказать – на вчера. Он уже почти дошел до последней черты, за которой только раскидываешь руки крестом и прыгаешь с моста. Как ему помочь?! И хренов Мод еще по чертовым злачным местам шляется...

\- Превратись в Энджи.

\- Что-что?

\- Ты меня услышал, Дэз. Притворись Ангелом, перевоплотись. Тебе трудно, что ли?

\- Но... обманывать Кси...

\- Ты его уже обманул.

~~~ Δ И это легло позорным пятном на мою совесть. Когда я простился с Фрэнком у дверей в приемную президента и полетел проведать Кси. Хотя бы просто взглянуть одним глазком, узнать, как ему сейчас в чужом доме. А он лежал, горько рыдая, забившись в самый дальний и пыльный угол, и мысли его были так черны и несчастны, что спугнули меня. И я не решился подойти. Не утешил его... так и улетел, ничего не рассказав и ни в чем не признавшись. Кто я, что я, приходивший нахально соблазнить его и исчезнуть без объяснений. Конечно, вчера меня неслабо треснули по башке, до полной отключки, но... это не оправдание. Для человека не стало бы оправданием, а для серафима моего ранга – тем более. Ну, а для ангела-хранителя – и вовсе низость. Преступная.

И как теперь вообще показываться ему на глаза? Мне стыдно, невыносимо стыдно. А если я еще и явлюсь под личиной Энджи... нет! Δ ~~~

\- Нет! Хэлл... нет. По целому ряду причин.

\- Назови хоть одну.

\- Меня не хватит на то, чтоб прикинуться Ангелом. Ни сил, ни ловкости, никакой воли, энергии не хватит. Даже на пять минут. Да что там! Через пять секунд... Ксавьер меня раскусит.

\- Да почему же? Ты превосходно перевоплощался в меня...

\- Мастер, ты немножко не в теме. Или упускаешь из виду кое-что. Ангел – абсолютно новая форма бытия материи. Я не знаю и близко, как она устроена. Я любовался им извне, как и все.

\- А если я скажу, что Энджи здесь? И ты снимешь слепок с его тела настолько точный, насколько воображение способно представить.

\- Здесь?! Мертвый?!

\- Чшш. Не мертвый, а ждущий воскрешения. Подойди-ка... - Хэлл, предвкушая шок, сдвинул шкаф с хим. реактивами одним поворотом скрытого рычага, и представил серафиму пьедестал с открытым гробом. - Этого хватит, чтобы убедить Кси в твоей правдоподобности?

\- Но... Энджи был другим! - растерянный шепот Дезерэтта выражал почти что панику. - Ксавьер тем более не поверит мне! И только сам Ангел докажет, что он – это он. В новом... м-м-м... пугающем амплуа.

\- А мне показалось, это очень даже красиво, - пробормотал Хэлл, задумавшись. - Темптер переборщил, стирая в нем человека и обнажая черты своей венценосной династии? Нет, Дэз, я не согласен, малышу стало лучше. Так он... чист от земной скверны, что ли. Похож на божьего ангела.

\- И что в этом хорошего?

\- Как что?! Ксавьер должен оценить! А остальные побоку. Эндж не зеленый портрет Франклина, чтобы всем нравиться. В общем, будешь перевоплощаться или нет?

\- Не знаю, Хэлл...

\- Ну что ты совсем завял, а? Такой неугомонный бегал, с шилом в заднице... что-то стряслось у вас там в Нью-Йорке?

\- Нет.

\- Не хочешь сознаваться? Все настолько погано?

\- Ну, мастер!..

\- Значит, я прав. Чем тебе помочь? Я могу вообще чем-то помочь?

\- Да! - вырвалось у серафима. - Если замолчишь хоть на минутку!

Хэлл надулся и отошел к газовой горелке, готовить какую-то пиротехническую смесь. О том, что она пиротехническая, Дезерэтт догадался после негромкого хлопка и лицезрения чумазого инженера, который, матерясь, хлопал себя по карманам в поисках салфеток. От платка, предложенного Дэзом, он гордо отказался, а в ответ на виноватую улыбку показал язык и заперся в уборной, громко хлопнув дверью. Услышав шум воды из крана, серафим встал, стараясь не покачнуть хрупкий стул, и подошел опять к гробу. Волнистые волосы Ангела притягивали его взор больше всего. Гребень, лежавший рядом с ними на подушке, невольно заставил раскаяться в грубом выпаде. Мастер так невыносимо мил...

Дезерэтт погладил лилейную щеку Энджи и тихо произнес:

\- Я попробую.

* * *

У нее роскошное тело... и утонченные манеры, даже в постели. Она так боится показаться смешной или слишком доступной в каком-нибудь положении, что закрывает мне глаза ладонями. И пытается что-то прошептать на ухо, но с губ срывается вздох... и она выгибается назад, увлекая меня за собой и насаживаясь снова...

Я донес ее до спальни уже расхристанную и обворожительно покрасневшую, со сбившейся прической, из которой вылетели шпильки. Корсет в нетерпении она разорвала сама, и это единственное, что она сделала быстро и решительно. Упала мне в руки, как нежная роза из сада фельдмаршала, полная зрелой чувственной красоты, а ее бутон... был переполнен для меня густым и липким соком. Мы встречались взглядами несколько раз, пока я стягивал с нее чулки и пояс, она помогала едва заметными касаниями рук, понимая, что я плохо знаком с этими деталями женского гардероба. Маленькие трусики дугой улетели на пол, на ней оставался браслет часов и тяжелые серьги. Я освободил ее уши от драгоценных камней, прикусил мочку одного, левого... припомнив, что Фрэнсис обожает это. Она ответила мне сдержанным стоном и приложила мои руки к своей набухшей разгоряченной плоти... треугольнику Венеры, от которого я, совсем не понимая, что делаю, спустился вглубь между ее стыдливо сжатых бедер. Мягкие округлые формы, вызывающие совсем не такие желания, как грубые и угловатые мужские... Я вздрогнул, осознав, что уже минут пять облизываю себе губы, и они засохли и обветрились так, что пошли легкими трещинами. Минерва спасла мне их своим влажным поцелуем, одновременно обвивая тяжелыми бедрами, которые наконец разошлись в стороны, отдав мне всё, что двадцать с лишним лет законно принадлежало лишь одному мужчине. А незаконно... я тоже наглый преступник, что, возможно, не останется безнаказанным, но, черт возьми-и-и-и... Брать чужую жену – почти так же умопомрачительно до пьяной темноты в глазах, как и отдаваться чужому мужу. И это – моя первая женщина...

Все время не покидало ощущение, что я причиняю боль, о которой она молчит, чтобы не обидеть меня. Или просто не желает останавливаться на полпути. Удовольствие получилось какое-то... странное. Двоякое. С одной стороны: ее возбуждающие поцелуи, трение больших грудей, достаточно высоких и упругих, и, собственно, секс. Борьба с собой в порыве вогнать поглубже и посильнее... в контрасте воспоминаний о том, как это делал со мной Фрэнсис. Но с другой... знать, что она, скорее всего, не кончит. И хочет меня, потому что меня выбрал Фрэнсис. Быть со мной, как был Фрэнсис. Может... вообще представляет себя сейчас с ним?!

Я задохнулся на пике, осознав, что слишком поздно опомнился... поздно догадался. Она приняла меня целиком, вместе с горячим потоком семени, прорвав тишину сладким довольным вздохом, а презерватив остался лежать на прикроватном столике, нетронутый.

Господи, ну зачем я согласился? Поддался ей... зачем, зачем?! Ну что изменилось бы, если бы отказался? Мне и так хуже некуда, зачем падать еще ниже...

\- Ксавьер, ты не удовлетворен? - у нее такой коварный вид, будто мне сейчас предложат сигарету. Покурить после хорошо удавшегося обмана.

\- Почему же, - своему тону я бы сейчас сам не поверил. - Удовлетворен.

\- Тебя тревожит муж? Он вернется вечером.

\- Да, я знаю. Леди...

\- Просто Минерва! Смешно как-то поддерживать официоз в постели, - она порывисто обняла меня, легонько оцарапывая спину длинными ногтями, и быстро-быстро зашептала: - Не обижайся только на эти слова, ты все еще девственный, почти что и нетронутый, я не имею в виду, что неумелый, я ожидала намного меньше, чем получила. Ты тонко чувствуешь и в руках любящей женщины превратишься в Казанову. Я хочу сказать, что ты способен на большее, нежели быть развлечением для старого извращенца, и если ты хочешь сбежать отсюда, еще не поздно, я помогу тебе. Я... мне будет жаль, если на моих глазах Фрэнк использует тебя, а, насытившись, выбросит… или убьет. Если не ошибаюсь, мне самой жить осталось дней двадцать... но я не смогу умереть спокойно, зная, что ничего для тебя не сделала.

У меня нет слов. В голове очередная каша, растерянные мысли о том, что никто не поверит, что фельдмаршал влюбился... те, кто знают его очень давно, как чудовище. Конрад – извращенец? Забавно, а мне ведь нравится. И аппетит его неистовый, легкий оттенок кровожадности и садизма, что идет в унисон с желаниями Нежитью... и неутомимость в паре с моей неутолимостью. И только отчаяние и тоска, что перемежаются с приступами «прожить день как последний, ведь Ангел может завтра не прийти», меня пугают. Не сойду ли я с ума от такой жизни?

\- Минерва, завтра, - лихорадочно придумываю на ходу, - я попробую бежать. Надеюсь, твое содействие не понадобится, не хочу дополнительно подставлять тебя под удар. А еще... циста червя, который попал в тебя через суши, не смертельна, пока он не активизировался. Если ты поедешь в больницу и попробуешь сейчас от него избавиться...

Она качает головой и грустно улыбается мне. Упрямая... как ее уговорить?  
Переведя взгляд на ночной столик и обнаружив там свадебную фотокарточку четы Конрадов, я понял как. Это просто... и сложно одновременно.

Я всего-то должен уговорить Фрэнсиса. Простить жену и приказать ей отправляться на лечение в добровольно-принудительном порядке. Его она послушает беспрекословно, его она обожает, как Бога, я не сомневаюсь.  
Но я боюсь представлять, во что мне это обойдется.

* * *

Его скрючило в три погибели от боли. Формула перехода оказалась слишком сложной и тяжеловесной, восприятию не удалось охватить ее полностью.

\- Твою мать! Ты в порядке? - инженер помог ему разогнуть руки и сесть на полу.

\- Пока еще да, - тело страшно немело, в глазах плясали языки красного пламени. - Слушай... когда Энджи вернется к нам, спроси. Только, пожалуйста, не забудь, спроси. Как ему... хорошо ли живется, на три мира. И здесь, и там, и в аду...

\- Тихо, тихо. Я все спрошу, только сядь ровно, - Хэлл огорченно смотрел на микротрещины в коже серафима. - Может, ну его в качель? Я вижу, ты стараешься, но... сними его оболочку, не получилось. Сними, тебе же плохо!

\- Нет уж. Я подписался быть преступником, надо идти до конца. Я справлюсь. Я не всю ленту ДНК считал, не смог за один раз.

\- Их там шесть штук, - боязливо признался мастер и опустил глаза. - Разных...

\- Бля, не мог раньше сказать?!

\- Да откуда я знал, что ты метаморфозу по науке делаешь? Привык уже, что вы колдуете что-то невразумительное, а потом – привет! – и гроб из-под полы плаща появляется. И корвалол пьешь. 

\- То Асмодей! Ему по приколу всякие штуки отмачивать, принцы даэдра управляют любой материей, вертят ею, как хотят... и могут практически все. Не сравнивай с ним меня, простого алкоголика и наркомана.

\- Не так ты прост, Дэзя, как кажется обывателям. Самочувствие нормализовалось?

\- Вроде. Страшно мне. Не по-детски.

\- Все пройдет гладко! Поменьше говори, побольше целуй и обнимай Кси.

\- А что говорить все-таки? Помоги...

\- Ну, память-то Энджи при тебе? На вопросы все ответить, значит, сможешь. Где был, с кем был, почему не пришел раньше... говори уклончиво, так, чтоб возникли новые вопросы, а на них загадочно отмалчивайся и раздевай мальчика. Это собьет его внимательность, и подозрения в твоей подлинности вообще не возникнут.

\- Есть одна проблема. Раздевать мальчика не получится никак. Ангел должен закатить сцену ревности, а я даже приблизительно не знаю какую!

\- Гм... а может, мы о нем плохого мнения, и ревновать он не будет?

Негромкий заливистый смех был самым красноречивым ответом на этот вопрос. Моди взял стеклянный стул и уселся верхом, сочувственно глядя на пришибленных друзей сверху вниз.

\- Не хочется разочаровывать вас, ребята, но Ангелу измена возлюбленного доставит мук не меньше, чем любому другому рогоносцу. Сначала он убьет соперника, потом всех родственников соперника, потом переключится на случайных прохожих и... поломанная мебель – это цветочки, Дэз. Если виновнику захочется предотвратить Армагеддон, ему придется попасть первым под горячую руку, желательно, получить серьезные травмы и загреметь в больницу. Ярость Энджи немного рассеется от сидения в палате у смертного одра, но радоваться рано, холодная месть обидчику в таких условиях будет продумываться долго и тщательно. Удар он нанесет позже... и всего один, но такой, после которого уже никто не оживет.

\- А еще варианты есть?

\- Да, план C, - Моди довольно захрустел пальцами. - Но он у меня как раз в проекте, на стадии подготовки, поэтому вам я не скажу, чтоб не напортачили ничего.

\- А ты одобряешь? - Дезерэтт встал во весь рост, демонстрируя довольно неплохой образец Ангела, правда, сонный, с полузакрытыми глазами.

\- Нет. Но разве у меня кто-то спрашивает? - темптер снова рассмеялся. - Доиграешься, родной. Потеряешь всех зайцев, одним выстрелом.

\- Тогда посоветуй что-нибудь, о всемогущий шут! - Хэлл театрально воздел руки вверх. - Полсловечка хоть шепни, а не стебись над нами постоянно.

Демон лукаво склонил голову набок и поманил Дезерэтта к себе.

\- Не пори горячку, дождись хотя бы завтрашнего утра, - шепнул он на выдохе и похлопал серафима по плечу. - Свободен.

\- А благословение?

\- Если облажаешься, я все равно тебя буду любить, - Асмодей коснулся его губ в коротком поцелуе. - Хорошая подделка, я почти купился...

\- Мод, ты опять! - Хэлл выудил из кармана горсть гвоздей и запустил в него. Попал, правда, в стену, демон уже исчез, появившись снова за спиной инженера. - Какие у Дэзи шансы?

\- Один к ста. Ксавьер должен быть пьян, обкурен или изрядно под кайфом, тогда шансы наоборот, сто к одному, - Моди обнял его. - Не сердись, маленький мастер. Приготовь лучше моему краснокрылому брату походный набор начинающего наркомана. Попробуем перехитрить теорию вероятностей.


	41. One wish, three desires

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

 

\- Малыш!

Подбежавший швейцар торжественно открывает дверцу, а он абсолютно не торжественным шагом выходит из помпезно длинного лимузина, снимает темные очки и дарит мне просто божественную улыбку. Он здесь, он вернулся раньше, чем обещал.

Я бросаюсь Фрэнсису на шею, наплевав на присутствие Блака и его вытянувшуюся физиономию, наплевав на группку еще каких-то непонятных людей в белых костюмах, наплевав на все. Фельдмаршал заползает в нетерпении под мою одежду, бесцеремонно задирает футболку и целует... черт, с какой жадностью! один сосок, второй... прикусывает и больно сжимает губами... Я застонал, изогнувшись в крепких объятьях. Черт, ох черт... от его горячего языка и непристойно блуждающих повсюду рук мгновенно просыпается дикое, просто неистовое желание... и _голод_.

\- Фрэнк, нам надо поговорить, - выдыхаю, сам себя не слыша – в ушах зашумело от буйного тока крови – и вцепляюсь напряженными пальцами в его темные волосы, твердые и налакированные, как всегда уложенные в брутальную, ни на что не похожую прическу.

\- По странному совпадению мне тоже необходимо обсудить с тобой кое-что. Но чуть попозже, малыш. Я пригласил президента в свою халупу отужинать с нами.

\- Какого президента?

\- Соединенных штатов, сокровище мое, - он снова жарко облизал мне соски, потом присосался к одному и неторопливо облокотил меня на капот лимузина. Взбесившаяся кровь душила все порывы мозга подумать хоть немного, что президент и его охрана в белом любуются отменным представлением, а мне же хочется одного – чтобы Фрэнсис немедленно меня отымел. Здесь и в какой-нибудь грязной позе. Бляяяяяя, как же я хочу его...

Закатил глаза, невольно приоткрывая губы. Затылком чувствую разогретый металл автомобиля, лежать неудобно... но так даже лучше. Охватила слабость и головокружение... уже привыкаю, что это моя обычная реакция в предвкушении секса с ним. Но... что-то идет не так. Фрэнсис кладет ладонь мне между ног поверх джинсов и останавливается. Смотрит куда-то в сторону, быстро кивает, потом тянется к моему рту, и на его языке... я нахожу таблетку. Беру ее, начиная понимать, что он затеял спектакль специально, и в визите высокого гостя скрыт подвох.

\- Просто проглоти, - шепчет он, кусая меня за ухо. - Я знаю, я все знаю... зверски хочу тебя трахнуть, весь день промаялся с пеклом в штанах. И меня мутит от похоти не меньше, подожди еще чуть-чуть...

Его ладонь все-таки залезла в мои джинсы, длинные пальцы обхватили член, всего четыре-пять быстрых движений вверх-вниз... и я забился под ним, не в силах дышать. Боже, нет, теперь он встал на колени... резко дернул молнию и взял мой перевозбужденный орган в рот. Сосал так грубо и больно, что я зашелся в крике. Не знаю, сколько не мог совладать с собой, кажется, Нежить пришла мне на помощь... впервые. Также не знаю, что произошло между нами дальше, но... то, что делал фельдмаршал, вдруг понравилось. Руки сами нашли его голову, снова вцепляюсь в склеенные лаком, неровно подстриженные волосы и облизываюсь. Перестал замечать собственные стоны... только жарко, немыслимо жарко... а его губы терзают все сильнее, сжимают и как будто насильно вырывают у меня этот оргазм. Кончив, явственно чувствую, как вместе со спермой вытекает кровь, они смешиваются в довольно опасных пропорциях. Уже во второй раз это происходит. От его садизма или потому что я упырь?

И Фрэнк опять съел всю сперму. Почему он ее так любит... застегивает мне ширинку и как ни в чем не бывало поднимается, обвивая за талию и помогая идти ровно. Что ж, представление окончено. Заходим в дом... охранники пунцовые, а президент странно ухмыляется. Понятно.

Мажордом рассадил нас в банкетном зале в строгом соответствии с правилами за каким-то старинным дубовым столом и принялся разрезать мясо – утку по-пекински. Когда он отвернулся за ножом, фельдмаршал пренебрег этикетом и пересел ко мне. Его горящее бедро прижалось к моему, его тело требовало мое, почти стенало, томясь неудовлетворенным, я ощутил это... Дернулся было к выпуклости на его брюках, но непреклонный взгляд остановил. _Интересно, он получает дополнительное удовольствие, жестоко подавляя плотские порывы?_ Так мы и просидели весь ужин, он оживленно беседовал с президентом о театре Кодак и последней прошедшей там церемонии вручения «Оскар», а когда принесли десерт, распорядился приготовить для приема кабинет.

\- Мы уйдем выпить виски и выкурить по сигаре, - тихо сообщил Фрэнсис, интимно приближаясь к моим губам, но не целуя. - И договорим... все, что не успели обсудить в Белом доме. Найди Блака и оставайся с ним, пока я не вернусь. Не броди по комнатам один, это не просьба, это приказ. Ты понял?

Я выразительно хлопнул ресницами, заинтригованный дальше некуда. Что происходит? И на кой черт мне таблетка, что в ней? Наркотик, яд, снотворное? Скоро узнаю, наверное...

Блэкхарта я нашел на кухне, в окружении нескольких пустых чашек из-под кофе и доверху набитой окурками пепельницы. Он выходил встретить фельдмаршала... а все остальное время сидел тут, что ли?! Или это тоже был приказ Конрада, не терпящий ослушания? Удивительно, но я даже рад его небритой роже и неприязненному взгляду. Интересно, Блак в курсе событий? Он первым нарушил молчание.

\- Когда Фрэнк завел тебя, ты был так похож на маленькую шлюшку... Извивался в его руках, разве только не молил, чтобы тебя оттрахали. И ты говоришь, что ты не педик?

\- Тебе завидно, зайчик? Небось, не отказался бы подставить генералу свой зад. О, я, кажется, запамятовал – у тебя не будет выбора, если он прикажет снять штаны и встать раком.

\- Но у тебя-то тоже нет выбора.

\- А я не напрягаюсь по этому поводу, мне нравится его член, знаешь ли, длинный такой, дюймов семь, твердый и горячий... особенно, когда он глубоко засовывает его в меня, - _сука!_ Я понял, что за таблетку он мне дал. С сывороткой правды, что заставляет говорить без остановки! А Блак нужен в качестве слушателя и самого надежного хранителя полученной информации. Только ЧТО Фрэнк хочет выведать у меня, пока так мило беседует с главой государства? Мнение по поводу его половых данных? Ой, сомневаюсь. Наверное, это разогрев перед настоящим допросом. Теперь я буду думать, прежде чем выпалить что-то. Поосторожнее... туманнее. Пусть тоже помучаются.

\- Ты спал с Минервой?

\- Да.

\- И как это было?

\- Сносно. Но непривычно. Не хотел бы повторить.

\- А что хочешь?

\- Фрэнка. Трахаться всю ночь до изнеможения, - да, Нежить, так его! Сплошное удовольствие смотреть в квадратные глаза майора. А ведь сумерки еще не спускались... Но он не унимается:

\- Что еще ты хочешь, щенок?

\- Только секс. Чем больше, тем лучше.

\- А когда удовлетворишься, наконец, ничего не захочется?!

\- Курить. Пить... особенно пить.

\- А в жизни чего-нибудь добиться хочешь?

\- У меня все есть. Буду программировать удовольствия ради.

\- А домой хочешь?

\- Не к кому. Тут пока останусь.

\- Ты любишь фельдмаршала?

\- Не знаю. Я не думал об этом.

\- На кого работал Максимилиан Санктери?

Ого! Вот и добрались. Занятно...

\- Мне о нем мало что известно. Но я знаю человека, который расскажет больше.

\- Имя?

\- Ангел... Инститорис.

 

* * *

Первым делом Фрэнсис получил пощечину. Не дав ему опомниться, я врезал коленом в пах... но не сильно, я все-таки еще хочу быть изнасилованным, после того как проучу его. Когда он повалился на пол, рефлекторно хватаясь за яйца, я пнул его в бок, заставил распрямиться и придавил ступней шею.

\- Ублюдок. Зачем ты заставил меня говорить силой? Я сказал бы все и так! Тебе бы сказал! Не Блэкхарту. Сукин ты сын... - я надавил сильнее, потом убрал ногу. - Отвечай.

\- Ко мне поступила новая информация о бойне и пожаре в центральном госпитале Нью-Йорка, в результате которого погибло сто девятнадцать человек. После долгой медэкспертизы удалось установить, что пятьдесят девять жертв – мои солдаты-дезертиры. По подозрению в убийстве обвиняется...

Я слушаю дальше вполуха. Все это мне уже известно, спасибо Джонатану. Да, Фрэнк, тебе позарез хочется узнать, кто такой этот Максимилиан, наделавший столько бед, и кто такой этот Ангел, упоминаемый не в первый раз... и который...

\- Твой любовник. Ты обещал его привести. Я ведь ничего не путаю?

\- Нет, Фрэнсис, ты ничего не путаешь, - я с сарказмом глянул ему в лицо. - А Блак не забыл тебе пересказать все, что я красочно расписал о твоем члене? Или тебя секс интересует в первую ночь, а в дальнейшем – только если кто-то подсматривает? Расчетливый козел. Знал, что я не могу устоять перед тобой. Нашего договора больше нет. Ты причинил мне боль. Намеренно. Я ухожу.

Я действительно ухожу, но ноги не хотят меня слушаться. Ведь я хочу остаться! Обидно – Конрад тоже это знает. И все же я смог выйти из комнаты, добраться до лестницы, спуститься наружу и... только в розарии кто-то схватил меня за руку.

\- Останься. Я не лгал, когда говорил, что люблю тебя. Блак все мне рассказал. Я... я пытаюсь отделить тебя от своей работы, но пока ничего не получается. Один Бог знает, по какому закону подлости ты оказался впутанным в мои дела. Сын преступника...

\- Этого еще никто не доказал.

\- Но все улики против Максимилиана!

\- И что ты хочешь от меня, Фрэнк?

\- Я уже сказал. Останься.

\- Зачем? Ты будешь думать о работе и различной посторонней ерунде. И подозревать меня фиг знает в чем.

\- Нет. Я верю тебе, а не уликам.

\- Мне очень жаль, господин фельдмаршал, но я ухожу. Отпустите мою руку.

Я мог бы ее вырвать или даже сломать, это было бы не страшно, но... я позволил Конраду обнять себя и повалить на мягкий зеленый газон. Его ищущие пальцы стаскивают с меня одежду и мягко ложатся на кожу. Ласкают медленно и настойчиво, ничего не пропуская... поглаживают, то ли желая успокоить, а то ли разжечь. Он целует меня в грудь, потом трется об нее щекой.

\- Совсем я не слышу твоего сердца, Ксавьер. Блак задавал один вопрос...

\- Ты нужен мне. Но я не готов к громким заявлениям о любви, как и не готов брать на себя ответственность за некоторые, очень серьезные слова. Честнее этого ответа ничего не будет.

\- Хорошо, - Фрэнк опустился на меня всем телом. Он все еще одет... раздевал только меня. Почему-то это возбуждает. Но его возбуждения я не чувствую. - Ты хотел со мной поговорить?

\- Да, - тут я напрягся. Начать придется издалека. - Ты кого-нибудь прощал в своей жизни?

\- Чарльза. Спускал ему многое, он – друг.

\- А кроме Чарльза?

\- Свою мать. К чему ты клонишь?

\- А наказания смягчал?

\- Кси...

\- А мог бы отменить смертный приговор?

\- Кси, говори прямо!

\- Минерва.

\- Так и думал... нет. И не вмешивайся в это. Со своей женой я уж как-нибудь управлюсь. И помощи у тебя просить не буду.

Ну вот, теперь он язвит. Не стоило, не стоило с ней спать! Бллин...

\- Я понял. Можно предложить тебе новую сделку?

\- Я слушаю.

\- Жизнь Минервы в обмен на... любое твое желание.

\- Только одно желание?

\- Хорошо, три. Одно – за то, что пощадишь ее за измену, второе – за то, что сделаешь вид, будто я никогда ее не трахал, а третье – за то, что я тебя ударил.

Вот он, момент истины. Не слишком ли я расщедрился на желания? Он раздумывает. Мои любимые морщинки между его бровей углубились. Я жду, Фрэнсис. Ты откажешься от соблазна трижды сделать со мной все что угодно?

\- Назови причину, по которой вступаешься за нее, и я соглашусь.

\- Она женщина. Одна из тех уязвимых иррациональных существ, импульсивных, эмоционально неустойчивых... более нервных, подверженных стрессу. Я никогда не смогу убить ни одну женщину. И не хочу, чтоб ты убивал.

\- Убедил, - его голубые глаза засветились. А я встревожился. Что ему сейчас взбредет в голову? - Теперь моя очередь. Желание первое: ты остаешься со мной. Столько, сколько захочу я. И слушаешься меня. Малейшее непослушание...

\- Так и сказал бы, покороче – «ты будешь моим рабом». А второе?

\- Озвучу завтра. А третье еще придумать надо.

\- Но, Фрэнк, мы ведь договорились...

\- По уговору ты согласился на _любое_ мое желание. Или ты отказываешься от своих слов?

\- Нет, но...

\- И ты не сказал в уговоре, что свои желания я должен выложить прямо сейчас! Впрочем, не поздно расторгнуть сделку. Пистолет у меня всегда при себе, я зайду в комнаты Минервы и застрелю ее, не дожидаясь, пока...

\- Всё! Ты мой хозяин, я смиренно жду приказаний.

Одно колючее мгновение. Холодок в ногах. Лёгкий вздох. Я читаю в его глазах безумие и сглатываю горечь.

\- Раздвинь свои чудесные длинные ножки, малыш, - его голос хрипнет мгновенно, и меня обволакивает тяжелым животным желанием, без участия разума и чувств, одним страшным сметающим инстинктом победить любой ценой, подмять и подчинить. Никаких прелюдий и осторожности, он стал таким, каким был со всеми... безжалостным и равнодушным. Я повиновался, но, видимо, недостаточно быстро. Он сам раскинул мои ноги шире, выворачивая колени и сдавив ниже пояса. Я охнул, осознав, что к грубости готов не был. К насилию. Он воспринял мою слабость как должное, широко и гадко улыбнувшись. - Ты подчиняешься или нет?

Я подчинялся. Затравленно смотрел на разъезжающуюся молнию его брюк, на незаметно выскользнувший из петель ремень, на тонкую ухоженную руку без признаков старения, которая оглаживала мою плоть, задевая ногтями сжавшееся анальное отверстие. Никакая сила вампира не могла мне помочь сейчас расслабиться, увы. Ни смазки, ни слюны рабу не положено. Он вошел в меня как насильник: с трудом, раздирая внутренности, ударяя, сминая, зверствуя всласть по любимой привычке... и не переставая мерзко улыбаться. Я вцепился зубами в кулак и постарался не издать ни звука. Я разорван и унижен, на лице, несмотря на все попытки удержаться, написана боль, я... Боже, я просто пытаюсь не плакать и собраться. Поясница, спина, ноги... всё кажется лежащим отдельно от меня, отпиленным, поруганным и использованным. Это отличная месть, Фрэнк, но ты... меня совсем плохо знаешь. Надкусив себе руку, чудом не заорав и высосав немного крови, я вызвал Нежить со дна души, она подменила мою родную терзаемую сущность, мою душу... и дальнейшая расправа превратилась в сплошное грайндкор-развлечение.

Я больше не я. Я ненадолго умер, изнасилованный. Зато второй я, высунув кончик языка, властно обхватил фельдмаршала за бедра и заставил вонзиться глубже, еще, да, еще глубже в кровь и мясо. Больно, милый? Конечно больно, ведь там так сухо и тесно! Было... пока ты не пришел и не испортил всё. А если так? Провести вымазанным в крови и кусочках плоти пальцем по твоим губам, черкнуть между ними, коснувшись твоих неплотно сжатых зубов, а потом отнять. И облизать – медленно, сосредоточенно... наслаждаясь отвратительным вкусом так, как мог бы наслаждаться только ты, безумный извращенец. Что, ты тоже хочешь? Нет уж, не дам, ешь то, что выбрал, блюдо из моих чуть теплых растраханных кишок, ты ведь меня только ноги раздвинуть попросил. То есть приказал. Я чувствую твой горящий член в своей ноющей ране как нож, проткни же меня еще грубее, сделай больно до настоящих криков, ведь я никак не закричу. Не можешь? И все это ты красноречиво читаешь в моих потемневших глазах, потому что замедляешься, долго смотришь в мое насмешливое отстраненное лицо... а потом – на мою окровавленную руку. Берешь ее бережно, целуешь... Ну и где же твоя неуемная похоть? Разве тебе разонравилось быть черствым насильником и мразью?

Я отнимаю руку, но ты ловишь ее настойчиво снова, выходишь из меня, роняя с члена бурые, почти черные капельки какой-то мерзости, вытекшей из нас обоих, и шепчешь:

\- Прости. Ты не будешь моим рабом. Даже сейчас, покорный и насаженный до крови, ты побеждаешь. Ты слишком умен, ты всегда найдешь лазейку... и возвращаешь зло с лихвой, за каждую мою попытку причинить боль. Прости. Прости и за таблетку. Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать с тобой.

\- А почему нельзя меня просто любить? Не выдумывая ничего, не изощряясь в садизме, не подозревая везде предательство и обман, не принуждая и не насилуя? Один раз поверить мне. Довериться. Может быть, я не такой плохой, как все те люди, что хотели быть рядом с тобой ради выгоды, твоего богатства и статуса. Может быть, я лучше их! И достоин большего! Ты не способен? Один раз исполнить желание другого, а не свое! Войти медленно и осторожно... убедившись в том, что мне не больно, что я получил достаточно твоего внимания и нежности как… как девушка! Ну и пусть. А почему у мужчин все должно быть ужасно, как на войне? Жестокость, страдания, отчаяние и боль, боль, всегда боль!!! Как постоянное напоминание о смерти, в то время, когда хочется жить! И любить, да, любить! - из глаз заструилась кровь. Черт с ней. Пусть знает... пусть до его больной башки хоть что-нибудь дойдет. Вот теперь мне по-настоящему больно, в груди что-то глухо ворчит... шипит... и трескается. Ангел... ты бы никогда, никогда... не обидел меня ТАК. От рыданий сдавило горло, я больше не могу, да и не буду дышать. Хватит.

_Ангел, ты не приходишь за мной._

_Ты умер?  
_

_Ведь ты показал мне силу целого адского легиона. Что еще могло помешать тебе прийти кроме смерти? Тогда я пойду за тобой. Я так хочу к тебе... Я устал плакать, внутри и снаружи картонной коробки, заменяющей тело, устал оплакивать свое одиночество, эти слезы слишком красные и слишком соленые для меня, я не могу с ними справиться. Я устал бороться за свою душу, я отказываюсь от борьбы с Нежитью, я… отказываюсь от своей жизни. ЗАБЕРИ МЕНЯ, УМОЛЯЮ!_


	42. Love & massacre

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

 

Я все еще здесь?

Небо молчит, оставив меня наедине с отчаянием. И с ним… проклятым фельдмаршалом.

_Ты целуешь мои щеки, ласково и нежно, собираешь с них выплаканную мной дождевую воду со вкусом, цветом и запахом крови, целуешь и целуешь… словно пытаешься зализать мою внутреннюю рану и загладить свою вину. Приступ слабости прошел, а осадок остался, и мои губы горько кривятся, когда, закончив со слезами, ты уткнулся носом мне в живот, стремясь попасть ниже. Нет, Фрэнсис, больше никакого интима, меня тошнит при мысли о твоей извращенной любви. А неуемного вампира в себе я как-нибудь усмирю. Пора брать его за шиворот и оттаскивать от тебя._

_Вот только, почувствовав мое внезапное отвращение, ты вдребезги разбиваешь все благие намерения._

\- Я допустил ошибку, - генерал прекратил меня домогаться, встал на ноги и даже отступил на пару шагов. - Я больше не прошу меня простить. Ты свободен. Уходи прямо сейчас, если хочешь. Я вызову такси.

Срубил так срубил. Испытываю нездоровое желание проникнуть к нему в мозг и затеряться в текущем вихре мыслей, заметных невооруженным глазом в насупленных бровях... но не буду. Достаточно и просто лежать нагишом в своей крови и ошметках плоти, вытекшей с этой кровью, на идеально подстриженном газоне и с любопытством смотреть. На искаженное (неужели от боли?) лицо. Это даже приятно. И только беспокойство за...

\- Что будет с леди Минервой?

\- Судьба моей жены-потаскухи тебя никоим образом не касается. И я не пойду больше ни на какие сделки, много было и одной.

Он так серьезен... и красив, черт подери! Что-то _опять_ изменилось. Внутри незаметно переворачивается вверх дном маленький сосуд... в котором живет моя единственная настоящая душа. Человеческая. Она выливается, мерцающая и слабая, беспомощная... А отравленная кровь уже подхватывает ее и, исступленно крича от радости и предвкушения, уносит куда-то. И я горю... точнее, плавлюсь на медленном огне в бесформенную тягучую массу. Кто его разжег? Странно, Нежить ни при чём, это что-то другое, но я не могу, не могу понять что. Оно ускользает в тень, не подпуская слишком близко. Черт, потом разберусь. Неподходящее время для разгадывания ребусов.

Я мельком взглянул на свой встающий член (что меня возбудило, если боль в заднице и не думала утихать?) и как можно удобнее разлегся в траве, стараясь расслабиться. Фрэнк меня отпустил, прекрасно. Теперь нужно что-то произнести...

\- Да, будь так любезен, вызови мне такси.

Он скрипнул зубами, а я раскинул ноги в стороны. Сам, без приказаний. Он достал свой телефон, а я положил руку на свой пресловутый, торчащий колом орган. Он жмет на кнопки негнущимися пальцами, пытаясь не обращать на меня внимания, а я задумчиво вожу ногтями по раскрытой головке пениса, сначала едва касаясь, затем более настойчиво... поглаживаю и сжимаю, практически не замечая, что каждое движение гипнотизирует кого-то. Из маленького отверстия уретры выделилась капля прозрачной смазки, я рассеянно стер ее, и когда потянулся запачканным пальцем в рот, чтобы слизать... _О да, ты был тут как тут, схватил мою руку, невозможным взглядом уставился на блистающий след, потом на меня, снова на руку, и снова на меня._

\- Что же ты застыл? - мягко шепчу я, вливая в него темноту своих зрачков. - Или набирай номер, или... делай это, - но я вижу, он боится, что я все-таки покину его сейчас, из-за любого неверного движения. Поэтому я сам засунул палец ему в рот, болезненно припомнил Ангела и охранника Патерсона у входа в свой офис... и нещадно подавил всхлип. Я не должен киснуть, я должен закаляться. Пусть и такими противоестественными способами. - Еще?

Фрэнсис качает головой и тянется к телефону. Я неторопливо встаю, падаю, не совладав с дрожью в ноющих коленях, упрямо встаю во второй раз, беру свою одежку в охапку и, слегка виляя очень пострадавшей попой, иду к его дому. Нагишом, босиком, окровавленный, мимо комнаты охраны, где сидит Блак за множеством мониторов и лицезрит меня... впервые в таком бесстыдном и использованном виде. Да, я был стопроцентно уверен, что ему понравится мое ничем не прикрытое тело, щедро испещренное синяками и красными потёками на ногах (латентный гомосексуалист? ха... нельзя провести столько времени рядом с таким фельдмаршалом, как _этот_ – безнаказанно), и я не скрываю довольную улыбку.

\- Чарльз, ты не мог бы мне помочь? Где находятся мои апартаменты, на каком этаже хотя бы? Я только помню, там очень широкая и удобная кровать... А еще не помешала бы теплая ванна...

Конрад меня, наконец, догнал и с нечленораздельным воплем закрыл собой от майора. _Ну что ж такое, Фрэнк, мы же вроде расстались. Ревнуешь к моей растерзанной наготе подчиненного?_

\- Оденься! - шипит фельдмаршал, выталкивая меня к лестнице.

\- Зачем? Я сейчас умру от боли. Или свалюсь без сил... спать. - Идем на второй этаж? А может, все-таки, на третий?

\- А такси?!

\- Какое, нахрен, такси, я пошутил! Я очень устал, я разбит, я... поломан. Ты изнасиловал меня, ублюдок, и сам не заметил, да? Я еле иду... и хочу просто доползти куда-то, чтобы лечь и вырубиться, забыть все... кроме тебя, - я резко притормозил на ступенях, оборачиваясь, и Фрэнк налетел на меня. - Черт.

Никто не упал: физически натренированный, он на автомате подхватил меня, ослабевшего, и прижал к себе. Мы покачнулись... вместе... и я не то зло, не то нежно куснул его за губы, тщательно распробовав их горьковато-соленый вкус, и, бог мой, не удержался, полез целоваться по-настоящему. Фрэнсис... что так привлекает меня после той мерзости, что ты учинил? Делает тебя обворожительно сумасшедшим и непохожим на всех... кроме Энджи? Я задыхаюсь от твоих исступленных поцелуев, ты ласкаешь меня наглым языком, глубоко во рту, жадно лижешь, не в состоянии насытиться, грубо обсасываешь губы, тянешь их, грызешь... А я поронял все шмотки, обнимаю твои худые скулы, вообще, нервно трогаю твое лицо, наслаждаясь неровностью кожи, твердыми линиями и плавными переходами, бесчисленными мелкими морщинками и еле пробивающейся щетиной на подбородке. Потом убираю за ухо две длинные пряди волос, которые ты из непонятного кокетства отрастил на голове только с одной стороны... и понимаю, что засну только с тобой. Твои глаза сейчас так темны... еще чуть-чуть, и станут синими. _Ангел. Я брежу..._

\- Обещай не вставать рано, - шепчу я с нажимом. - Обещай показать мне чудо.

\- Какое?

\- Сон. Ты доверишь его... и будешь спать рядом, беззащитный и... мой. Не чей-то, Блэкхарта или Минервы, армии или президента, а _мой_ генерал-фельдмаршал.

\- Президент уже уехал, ближайшая военная часть расположена в тридцати милях отсюда, а Блака я сейчас отпущу покутить в ночном Нью-Йорке и присмотреть одним глазом за моей женой, что собралась на очередное свидание в даунтауне, - он прошелся горящими пальцами по моим бедрам и сравнительно бережно обхватил за болевшую попу. - Что-нибудь еще обещать?

\- Оставить распутство до рассвета.

_Но у нас ничего не получилось. Отдав распоряжение, ты забрался в неприветливо холодную постель, а я забрался на тебя, потому что... меня просто вслепую влекло, и никакие внутренние уговоры не помогли. Ни боль, ни злость, ни досада, ни жажда мести. Желание обладать тобой в твоем обладании мной перекрыло всё._

_Ложился медленно, смаковал... растягивался на твоем теле постепенно. Сначала переплетаясь ногами и встречаясь с твоим полностью готовым к проникновению, напряженным до отказа членом, к которому я прижал свой... и поймал твой тихий, охренительно сладкий стон. Затем прильнул к твоему животу с нечетким рисунком этих твердых мышц и тонкой дорожкой черных волос, от пупка и вниз... прикосновение к ним как-то особенно возбуждает меня. Наконец, я прижался к твоей гладкой груди, накрывая твои манящие отвердевшие соски... встречаясь с твоим затуманенным взглядом... и слушая твой задумчивый голос._

\- Я мечтал заполучить тебя. Давно, еще в юности. Невинного ангела, что сжигал бы мне кровь и нервные окончания и смеялся... и убегал... и возвращался бы... и снова все сжигал.

\- Я не сжигаю, я восстанавливаю тебя, Фрэнсис. Иначе мне оставалось бы целовать пепел, - я сделал то, что давненько хотел – запечатлел длинный поцелуй между его бровей, в месте, где морщины никогда не исчезали, только углублялись, когда он задумывался или злился. Но ему они добавляют прелести, вот что странно. - Подаришь мне удовольствие любоваться тобой утром крепко спящим, а не сбежавшим по своим мегаважным генеральским делам?

\- А что ты подаришь мне взамен?

\- Я уйду домой, а потом вернусь.

\- Почему?

\- По-моему, для тебя это уже не тайна – ты нужен мне. Я давно перестал чувствовать себя пленником, но я... зависим теперь так же, как и ты, Фрэнк. Когда я спрашивал: «Хочешь вмазаться?» – я ни черта еще не понимал, что игла наркотика обоюдоострая. Потребность отдаваться тебе, и как можно полнее, растет... и крепнет. И все же я стараюсь запереть ее и не выпускать. Но она рвется, бллин, да все во мне рвется наружу, к тебе, - я уткнулся лицом в подушку и в его волосы. Сбившееся дыхание Конрада защекотало ухо.

\- И будешь возвращаться каждый раз?

\- Да, - пробурчал я всё в ту же подушку. - Пока тебе не надоест.

Он смеется, тихо так, довольно... и осторожно приподнимает меня, проникая. Опять без подготовки, но я уже разорван, плевать... и за время, пока я гулял нагишом, его член, истомившись от похоти, весь истек смазкой, и это приятная, долгожданная боль. Да... _я тоже неплохо помучил тебя, Фрэнсис._ Повернул голову посмотреть и убедиться в этом, но он прикрыл глаза, и, кажется, забыл обо всех недавних страданиях. Вошел глубже, выгибая меня под нужным углом, глубже, еще... в кровь и во что-то, что заставляет меня выгибаться сильнее и вскрикивать. Погрузился полностью... и я снова сижу, как будто бы просто обхватив его бедра. Со стороны выглядит вполне невинно... Только внутри все горит, обливаясь свежей кровью, и узким кольцом едва регенерировавших мышц сжимается в нетерпении вокруг его члена. Первое движение медленное и плавное, но я не хочу привыкать и не надо меня щадить, хочу почувствовать... нет, не грубость и садизм, а силу. Тихо застонал и положил ладони на его живот. Мой генерал… великолепные мышцы под нежной кожей, они дрогнули от этого прикосновения. И он сжал мою талию, резко подаваясь вверх, до упора... чтобы я ощутил его горячее присутствие еще полнее. Господи, я, наверно, конченная, достойная презрения тварь. Но я прощаю ему всё только за то, как мастерски он умеет делать эти богопротивные и омерзительно приятные вещи. Когда хочет... по-особенному. Трахает меня, насаживает на себя, раз за разом задевая одну сладкую чувствительную точку внутри, она ноет и расширяется, расползаясь пятном крови и удовольствия, заставляя меня трепетать от грязных ощущений, но кое-как сдерживаться, не показывать фельдмаршалу всё... А еще он улыбается с закрытыми глазами, лаская нежными и внимательными пальцами мой неловко задравшийся член, а потом засовывая их, запачканные, мне в рот. Я подобного секса всю жизнь хотел, сам того не ведая? Он приносит наслаждение так властно и безжалостно, словно опять принуждает и насилует меня... но я подчиняюсь каждому движению, став неотъемлемой частью жестокого ритма, послушно подаюсь навстречу, каждый его грубый толчок превращается в мой исступленный вскрик, и с каждой секундой кайф лишь усиливается. Задыхаюсь и сосу его мокрые, остро пахнущие пальцы, снова и снова поднимаясь и опускаясь на длинный разгоряченный член, бесстыдно раскрытый им окончательно, растянутый, как шлюха, каждым стоном показывая, как глубоко он достал, и как скоро я кончу... Ненавижу себя. _Но мне нравится, Фрэнсис, безумно нравится, продолжай, я хочу, чтобы ты наполнил меня спермой, своим противно пахнущим семенем... в смеси с моей кровью оно особенно гадкое... наполнил и повторил всё еще раз._

* * *

_Δ^_ _Я не помню день своего рождения. Я не имею понятия о собственном существовании. Я не отвечу на вопрос, что значит – быть серафимом. Я не бесцелен, наоборот... но я не нахожу целей в том стройном механизме жизни, что создал Бог, и частью которого Он создал меня. Я не Его сторонник, сколько себя помню, я высмеивал Его планы, а потом просто ушел. Переметнулся к врагу, стал предателем, это правда. Но сердца я не имел, душа моя не горела, я не стремился ни пасть, ни возвыситься, я был солдатом-наемником, ни больше, ни меньше. И мне все равно, на чьей стороне сражаться. И Бог, и Люцифер оставались для меня загадочными тактиками и стратегами в большой и нелепой войне, что растянулась в бесконечность. Я же был пехотой, стрелявшей туда, куда укажут._

_Мне все еще плевать, кто из них победит. Я пришел на землю, я отдал огромную силу, а взамен получил средства, чтобы наполнить пустоту внутри себя. Я занимался саморазрушением, и меня ни капли не волновало, что произойдет, когда я уничтожу последний нетронутый наркотиками кусочек своего разума. Деструкция делает свое дело слишком медленно. Я успел забыть, к какому жуткому завершению цикла веду себя._

_Но сегодня я вспомнил._

_Сегодня я пробудился и нащупал внутри километры колючей проволоки. Каждый ее шип обращен стальным острием к маленькому шевелящемуся комку из крови, плоти и астральных лохмотьев, что у меня еще остались. И это он, биологический насос, пригнал меня в самый глухой и скорбный час ночи, в комнату, где спит человек, познакомивший меня с болью. Его ресницы подрагивают во сне... вслед за ними дрожит сердце. Но с каждым таким движением шипы, что ощетинились всего лишь в миллиметре от него, вонзаются... и я дергаюсь. Я словно умираю. И никто не в силах мне помочь. До рассвета..._ _Δ_

 

Дезерэтт бесшумно соскочил с подоконника и прошел к кровати... легким, скользящим шагом, который ему не принадлежал. Сел на пол, сложив длинные ноги по-турецки. Тонкое белоснежное лицо, что также принадлежало не ему, оказалось вровень с лицом спящего. Ксавьер лежал на боку, безмятежно дыша во сне, удовлетворенный своим властолюбивым любовником дважды. Кровь и сперма на его стройных ногах высохли до светло-бурых пятен, запах выветрился в ночной воздух, осталась природная сладость золотистых волос и фарфорово-бледной кожи. Фрэнсис прижимался к нему сзади, ревниво обнимая сильными руками за талию, не отпуская даже сейчас, когда добыча полностью сдалась... И, в отличие от Кси, он не спал. Расширенными глазами фельдмаршал смотрел на незваного гостя. Никто не произнес ни слова.

Серафим улыбался. Конрад сжимал золотоволосого малыша крепче, забыв, что может разбудить. Неизвестно, о чем он думал, но определенно боялся, что Ксавьера отнимут... именно сейчас, когда они с грехом пополам все-таки наладили отношения. Дэз продолжал смотреть на них, с тем невозможным выражением, от которого у Фрэнсиса взмокли ладони, и он нарушил тишину.

\- Кто ты?

Серафим исчез. В его планы не входило представляться раньше времени. Риск разоблачения тоже был. Хотя Фрэнк никогда не видел Ангела... все равно. Темптер не велел являться до восхода солнца. А он пришел лишь потому, что хотел подготовиться. Увидеть еще раз белокурого подопечного, внушить в себя уверенность, побороть тоску, побороть ревность... вид обнаженного фельдмаршала не способствовал ничему из перечисленного. Но он постарается абстрагировать свое сознание от естества Ангела, не плакать, не кричать... заморозить себя и глупую мешанину чувств, что вызвали эти двое. Их хотелось убить, их хотелось трахнуть... обоих. Но он не должен, Господи, он должен вжиться в свою роль, это так трудно, ведь Энджи абсолютно на него не похож.

 

_Δ^_ _Четыре часа. Каких-то сраных четыре часа осталось! Я справлюсь. Я_ _не имею права на ошибку. Асмодей... я поквитаюсь с тобой за эту муку позже. Хотя кому как не тебе – знать… и чувствовать... все, что почувствовал сейчас я._ _Δ_

 

Пьяной походкой серафим вышел на обочину дороги и поймал такси.

А Фрэнк в смятении еще долго не мог уснуть. Он не особо разглядел в красноватой полутьме комнаты незнакомца, но его лицо, полускрытое длинной челкой, предательски красивый изгиб губ, четко очерченных, просто идеальных... и взгляд, особенно взгляд, смешанные в невообразимых пропорциях страсть и ненависть... заставили кричать. Долго, больно и громко... и этот крик ему пришлось похоронить глубоко внутри себя, чтобы не растревожить спящее рядом сокровище. Старые полунасмешливые мысли о дьяволе и вызове, который тот ему бросил, вернулись. Но теперь стало совсем не до смеха.

«Мне нечего тягаться с властелином ада. В гордыне своей и глупости я думал, что он пришлет несчастье, а он прислал мне любовь... И поздно отказываться от проклятого дара, я не расстанусь с Кси, ни за что, сам заплачу чем угодно за право быть с ним. И, похоже, уже начинаю платить».

* * *

\- Мод, мне нехорошо. Можно я поеду тоже и удостоверюсь?

\- Совесть мучает? Солнце мое, кто тебя отпустит из Ulysse Nardin? - демон возлежал на чертежном столе, ловко умостившись между листами ватмана, карандашами и транспортирами, и лениво пускал струйки пламени под потолок. Один циркуль, правда, оказался прямо между ног, глядя острым концом на... Хэлл дернулся убрать его, и Асмодей накрыл его руку своей. - Все в порядке. Ты потеряешься в Нью-Йорке без проводника, а у меня не получится сопровождать тебя всюду.

\- А Дэз...

\- Нет сейчас никакого Дэза, есть лже-Ангел. И ты запамятовал, видимо, что охраняешь настоящего Анджело, тут... пока время вынужденного ожидания в бездействии не истечет. Ну, полно, мастер, ты плачешь точь-в-точь как моя мать, - темптер рывком поднялся и усадил его на колени. - Не вини себя понапрасну.

\- Но это была моя дурацкая идея с перевоплощением! Ляпнул, не подумав. Он сразу сказал, что не справится, а я… Мод, мне никак не представить, насколько ему тяжело, ведь Ангел слишком... мне не хватает словарного запаса для выражения. Я медленно варюсь в своих мыслях, одна хуже другой, обзываю последними словами за то, что воодушевил серафима на безумный подвиг, хотя сам этого воодушевления ни на грамм не почувствовал, я... знаком с красным сумасбродом полтора дня, а уже пристыжен, до смерти виноват перед ним. Мод, я не хотел, я не подозревал, что мне из-за кого-то так плохо станет...

\- Тсс, замолчи. Сегодня далеко не deadline, и отчитываться за свои действия ты будешь перед Энджи, а не перед Дэзом. Серафим не маленький, знал, на что идет, он согласился добровольно, и он достаточно сообразительный парень. Ну все, успокаивайся, сейчас я тебе поставлю музыку, выбрасывай из башки разный шлак и займись исследованиями, работа лечит, а твоя работа и мертвого вылечит. Возьми у Ангела немного крови на анализ, а утром доложишь, что нашел. И можешь отправлять заявку в Нобелевский комитет.

\- Мод, ты такой... - инженер втянул голову в плечи от мощного саунда, хлынувшего из колонок, -  невозмутимый!

\- Похуист, - демон рассмеялся. - Уж говори как есть.

\- А как я передам тебе результаты анализа?

\- Отправишь телеграммку в ад. Постучишь крестом по лбу три раза. Хэлл, ну, правда, что за идиотский вопрос...


	43. Breaking news

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

 

_Мне снова снилась церковь, свечи, кровь... и коленопреклоненный Ангел. Но теперь в гробу лежал, с рукой, перевязанной черным шелковым бантом, я сам._

Я был бы благодарен Блаку за пробуждение, если бы не одно «но»: я утащил у Фрэнка во сне почти все одеяло, и неизвестно, сколько уже Чарльз стоит и смотрит на фельдмаршала _. Между прочим, этот великолепный голый мужик принадлежит не тебе, хватит таращиться!_

\- Чего приперся и молчишь?! - воинственно вопросил я полушепотом, накрыл сладко спящего Фрэнсиса и уже под одеялом перелег на него и осторожно обвил его худощавый торс бедрами. Вздрогнул в легком возбуждении, касаясь его сухой и гладкой кожи, холодной... должно быть, он мёрз без одеяла.

\- Конрад в будни просыпается в семь. Сегодня четверг... и уже начало десятого, осмелюсь заметить. У меня скопилось порядка полусотни донесений из армии и письмо от президента, появилось два очень секретных дела, не терпящих отлагательства, наконец, в три часа пополудни у генерала встреча в Бостоне, которой бостонский мэр добивался полгода, - Блэкхарт умолк, заметив, что я зеваю. - Тебе плевать на его работу, я не сомневаюсь. Но он должен сейчас же проснуться.

\- Должен? Ну вот сам его и буди.

Блак замер в нерешительности. Пока он гадал, какие кары небесные обрушит Фрэнсис на его голову за возмутительное нарушение интимного покоя, я спустился пальцами по рельефному животу генерала в промежность и нежно потерзал кое-что. Теплый, наполовину возбужденный (эротические сны?) член крепко натянулся в моей руке, наливаясь кровью, Фрэнк сладко застонал и выгнул спину. Я успел обнять его, на секунду отделившегося от постели, и прильнул теперь еще теснее. Чарльз же, увидев, как я кладу голову на плечо фельдмаршала с донельзя довольной плотоядной усмешкой, чертыхнулся и вышел вон. Отлично. _Значит, военачальник в лице Конрада вам нужен все-таки не так сильно, как мне – мужчина. Любовник и..._

\- Я пытался придумать тебе второе, ласкательное имя, - зачем-то сказал я вслух и сам испугался. Достаточно тихо сказал, однако Фрэнсис шевельнулся... и я уже тянусь губами к его уху, в непреодолимом желании высказать накипевшее, - но ничего не подобрал. Ты чудовищен в своих хладнокровных пытках, убийствах и других вещах. Ты сам их знаешь. И я их не забуду. Я сумел подчинить тебя, зверь. Ты проявил ко мне своеобразное... угловатое и извращенное подобие любви. Я разбудил ее сам и принял как должное, принял грузом на изнеженные плечи и не плакал под тяжестью. Но временами я все-таки жалею, что поддался твоей животности и странному, непередаваемому обаянию. Ты подарил мне максимум наслаждения, грубого, но самого... сытного, что ли. Я не знаю, что еще добавить. Кроме того, что мне больно тебя обманывать. Я хотел, чтоб ты уснул счастливым. И ты уснул. И спал... и, нет, я не собираюсь убегать, я всегда держу свои обещания, ты не проснешься один и не будешь брошен. Но я зря затеял сказку, в которой ты – мой, а я – твой, я знаю, что она лжива, а тебе говорить боюсь. Я хочу закричать, что люблю тебя, и не могу. Много раз хотел, хотя бы мысленно сказать. И лгал, черт возьми, лгал самому себе! А когда не лгал... то понимал, что связался узами крови, забрал тебя в племя вампиров, ты роднее давно опостылевшей семьи, и я всегда теперь хочу твою плоть. Но этого слишком мало, Фрэнк. Ты обнял мое сердце со всех сторон, но не вошел в него, его можно занять лишь раз, и это сделали до тебя, оно – не твое, чужое. Я истощен тоской, я таю изнутри, лишенный покоя, расстаюсь с душой, меня в любой момент может захватить Нежить или то другое, неизвестное порождение хаоса, они победят, ведь я стремительно слабею. И сколько бы ты ни питал мой изнуренный дух своей горячей любовью, я умру, если не вернусь к Ангелу. Это жестокость... но не большая, чем твоя жестокость по отношению к простым людям.

Я вздохнул и просунул язык между его пересохших губ. Довольно подло изливать боль спящему Фрэнсису, зато меня перестала грызть совесть. Фельдмаршал приоткрывает рот, помогая нахальному вторжению, но все еще не хочет просыпаться. Странно. Как же он обычно срывался на работу с утра пораньше? Разленился и разнежился со мной? Опять я виноват.

\- Фрэнк, проснись, - вполголоса попросил я, ложась на постель рядом и с нездоровым интересом посматривая на его ключицу. - Тебя хочет Блак. Страна и армия, - я все-таки поддался Нежити и провел языком вдоль яремной вены, преступно насладился соленым вкусом его кожи, а потом сделал тонкий надрез. - Хотя намного больше тебя хочу я.

Ровно вздымавшаяся грудь дернулась, фельдмаршал что-то пробормотал в полусне и вытянул руку в сторону, властно накрыв мой живот. Прижал ко мне крепко ладонь, потрогал, погладил, вниз, вверх... И только после того, как удостоверился в подлинности всего ощупанного, открыл глаза.

«Невинный ангел, так возбуждающе стонавший надо мной... твое бесстыдное тело я видел во сне и снова проникал в тебя, разрывал твои девственные прелести с каким-то особенным равнодушием и цинизмом, но ты не сопротивлялся, только плакал, привыкая к боли, и подавался назад, помогая мне. Раскрывался, раздвигал ноги шире, терся ягодицами, тесно прижимался ко мне, отдаваясь весь... Господи, всё было и сладко, и отвратительно. Но… Ксавьер, ты по-прежнему рядом. Я боялся, что сделал с тобой эту гадость наяву...»

Теперь он томно потягивается, щурясь и зевая, улыбается и треплет меня за волосы. Странно родной и уютный. Как будто тысячи лет засыпали и просыпались вместе. Меня убивает чувство нашего безумно тесного физического единения, когда он склоняется надо мной, нависая сверху всем телом, но не касаясь. И целует. В щеку... нежно и бережно, словно позабыл свою обычную грубость и нетерпение.

\- Ты не способ услаждения, не пластмассовая кукла в руках пресытившегося игрушками ребенка и не минутная прихоть, - шепчет он, прочитав недоумение в моих глазах. - Я не заслужил твоего расположения. Спасибо, что не сбежал.

\- Я тебя немного покусал, - застенчиво признался я, не желая говорить на предложенную тему. - Я бы тебя еще покусал, но будет выглядеть несолидно. Особенно если солдаты начнут перешептываться, с чего бы это ты такой растрепанный, весь в засосах…

«Он говорил еще: о том, как приходил Блак, смотрел, как я сплю голый, и как малыш ласкал меня бессовестно на его глазах, а я слушал, старался прогнать из спокойных утренних мыслей ночного гостя и целовал его губы, мешая рассказывать. Откровенно не хочу вставать, куда-то идти и что-то делать».

* * *

\- Генерал! - Блэкхарт ворвался без стука, Ксавьер недовольно скривил рот, подтягивая к себе одеяло, но Фрэнсис как ни в чем не бывало продолжал его целовать. - Фрэнк, звонят из штаба, Патрик на первой линии.

\- Разберись, - бросил Конрад, по-прежнему не отрываясь от своего приятного занятия. Кси, расслабившись, поглаживал его за плечи.

\- Это срочно! Я не могу говорить при посторонних, - Блак злобно покосился на довольного белокурого пленника. Тот незаметно сложил и показал ему средний палец.

\- Здесь нет посторонних, - возразил фельдмаршал, немного раздражаясь. - Снимаю любую секретность, пока ты находишься в комнате, в присутствии моего ангела. Что понадобилось Патрику в столь ранний час?

\- Ранний?! - Блак повысил голос и тут же об этом пожалел: Фрэнк выпустил Ксавьера из объятий и выпрямился, садясь на постель лицом к подчиненному. Его глаза в один момент заковало льдом, и майор попятился. Знакомый взгляд старого Фрэнсиса, взгляд василиска... от которого все тело каменеет и отказывается повиноваться. - В лунном городе восстание. Новое. Беспорядки начались еще вчера вечером, я приказал отправить туда два полка солдат. Все перебиты. Несмотря на наше численное превосходство, повстанцы сильнее. И они чем-то ужасно разозлены.

\- Парламентера отправляли? На чьей стороне мэр? - Конрад уже бегал по комнате, в спешке собирая разбросанные носки и натягивая брюки.

\- Да, отрядили час назад. Мэра Вельда Свонга и его семью они пленили в их собственном доме, заперли в подвале и бдительно следят, чтоб никто даже из своих не подходил слишком близко. Нескольких наших солдат они взяли в плен и... - Блак снова покосился на Кси, - съели до рассвета. Не очень хочется, чтобы с парламентером случилось то же самое. Фрэнк, требуется твое немедленное вмешательство.

\- Подавай вертолет, летишь со мной, - фельдмаршал лихорадочно застегивал рубашку, стоя перед зеркалом, а когда развернулся, наткнулся на терпеливо ждущие темно-зеленые глаза. Ксавьер все это время прятался за его спиной, с черным галстуком в руках. Ухмыльнувшись удивлению Фрэнсиса, юный упырь принялся невозмутимо завязывать последнюю деталь гардероба. - Ты перестал отражаться в зеркалах, малыш.

\- В генеральской форме ты нравишься мне больше, чем в костюме, - произнес Кси, поправляя и приглаживая воротничок рубашки. - Ты даже в ванну не заскочишь, не говоря уж о?..

Фрэнсис пожал плечами, схватил пиджак и стрелой вылетел из комнаты. В два прыжка поднявшись на крышу особняка, он был остановлен странным возгласом, перекрывшим шум вертолетного винта.

\- Возьми меня с собой.

Обернувшись, Конрад обомлел: Ксавьер казался белее смерти, с безумно заострившимися скулами и синевато-черными пятнами вокруг глаз. Эти чудные изумрудные глаза испускали теперь едва заметный свет... а сам вампир закрывался обеими руками от солнца.

\- Я не могу, малыш. Я вернусь так быстро, как разберусь с делами. Не раньше завтра.

\- Как я узнаю, что с тобой все хорошо?

«Его голос! Низкочастотные вибрации, от которых кружится голова и вообще не слышен взлетающий геликоптер. Во имя дьявола, что с ним происходит?! Я так хочу остаться и не беспокоиться ни о чем... Гребаные бунтари Сандре Льюны, всех вас изжарю, выжгу дотла каждый квартал, если понадобится!»

\- Я позвоню, когда вернусь в генштаб.

\- А из Сандре Льюны позвонить нельзя?

«Там не ловит телефон, не работает радио. Даже спутниковой связи нет. И я хочу, чтоб ты больше не читал мои мысли, дружок».

\- Что это за город, Фрэнк? Где он? Я должен знать! _Я же волнуюсь, хренов ты военачальник, не отпущу тебя просто так, ругайся, не ругайся, а ты мне..._

\- Кто? Придаток к члену? Продолжай, уж больно интересно узнать. Это секретный город, Кси, не нанесенный на карту. Координаты кроме меня еще двум-трем людям известны. Извини.

_\- Не смей так говорить! Ты… этому нет определения ни в одном языке, ты мне брат по зараженной крови, первый брат, и хочу, чтоб остался единственным. Ты был избран моей Нежитью для утоления голода, любого голода. Но ты не еда! Не завтрак или ужин. Ты как тело и кровь Христова для истового христианина, что претворяется в хлеб и вино. А ты претворяешься в мою кровь. Твоя кровь… в мою. И наоборот. Моя жизнь зависит от твоей, прямо и косвенно. Напрямую, когда ты… рядом. Когда держишь меня во время близости. Когда трахаешь... и твой жар перетекает в меня, согревая изнутри. Ты делаешь меня живым, позволяешь чувствовать. Неужели этого недостаточно?! Дашь координаты?_ Тогда я поехал домой.

\- А если я предложу тебе вибратор и тепловентилятор? Два в одном, есть на батарейках и от розетки. Не забудь, ты обещал вернуться.

_\- Очень смешно. Неужели ты сам ничего не почувствовал? Неужели ничего не понял из услышанного и увиденного от меня ранее? Все разговоры, ссоры, сделки и просьбы... Продолжаешь считать, что я тебя использую? Но зачем мне это? Ведь я только радовался бы, если бы мог от тебя освободиться. Уйти и спокойно любить своего Ангела._ Я не забываю свои обещания, Фрэнк.

\- А я и не держу! Уходи и люби кого угодно! Блак, взлетай.

_\- Ты боишься. Ревнуешь и боишься подарить свою любовь без оглядки и проверки, боишься, что ее растопчут и выбросят, и сам стремишься первым растоптать и выбросить, потому что НЕТ никаких гарантий, есть только доверие, а доверие ты не выберешь, потому что, повторяю – боишься._ Блак, подожди.

\- Я трус, но не слепец. Я ясно вижу, что ты не любишь меня. Не приказывай моему майору.

_\- Ты видишь только то, что можешь понять и истолковать. Ты не вампир пока еще, ты не знаешь, что нас роднит и объединяет, что скрепило нас, несмотря на мое отчаянное сопротивление и твою больную тягу к резне и таблеткам. Фрэнк, это тип связи, которой нет у людей и никогда не будет, им жизненно необходима вода, а не кровь. Ты поймешь меня, со временем. Если, конечно, не прикончишь раньше. Я люблю тебя, как наркоман, и ненавижу, как наркоман. И жду новой дозы, и переживаю ломку, и снова тебя ненавижу... а выбор не изменю. Потому что не знаю, как перестать тебя хотеть. Мне НУЖНА твоя любовь._ Майору все равно плевать на меня. Валите оба и не возвращайтесь, - Ксавьер опустил голову, скрывая подступающие слезы. Его волосы за пару ночей успели отрасти и развевались на ветру, поднятом вертолетом.

\- Малыш, малыш! _-_ Фрэнсис сжал зубы и попытался подавить жгучее желание выпрыгнуть из кабины. Они набирали высоту, но собственная жизнь его сейчас меньше всего беспокоила. - Прости меня. Координаты...

_\- В жопу себе их засунь. А я пойду, поищу тепловентилятор и пластмассовый член. На батарейках._

\- Блак, мы приземляемся! Разверни это летающее корыто.

_\- Фрэнсис, убирайся на работу! Поговорим, когда ты начнешь думать и анализировать. Не заставляй меня ненавидеть тебя еще больше._

Он все равно оставил мне координаты. Но я отправлюсь в Сандре Льюну не раньше, чем навещу Николь, Жерара и Джонни Би. Наверное, врач уже забрал клинок. Тем лучше. Энджи... я иду тебя искать. И если на земле не отыщу, ждите меня в приемной у сатаны.

 

* * *

_Δ^_ _Я чувствую себя опутанным таким толстым слоем лжи, что задыхаюсь, находясь в этом доме. Я прячусь от повара, от матери и брата Кси, я так боюсь, что меня рассекретят... Я не должен попасться никому на глаза, и в то же время не могу слиться с обстановкой, скинув чужую оболочку, потому что обратно ее не надену. Быть Ангелом – значит, быть проклятым и наказанным, заточенным и брошенным, бороться с хаосом внутри, бороться со Зверем, бороться и отступать... каторга навечно, мучение, что прекратится только с уничтожением мира. Разве это жизнь? Зачем, зачем я согласился?! И как у него хватало воли улыбаться и любить кого-то, защищать, когда даже себя не можешь защитить?! Так больно… больно. И когда перестаешь бороться, падая в угол своей темницы, ничего кроме боли у тебя не остается._ _Δ_

 

Дезерэтт забрался с ногами на подоконник и устало прислонился затылком к стеклу. За окном все равно ничего нет, какое-то там солнце, мегаполис и умершее лето. А в спальне... и в спальне ничего. Он закрыл глаза, выключая дыхание. _Этим легким воздух все равно не нужен._

Так тихо... головокружительно тихо. Отделяешься от застывшего тела, расправляешь свои помятые и запыленные крылья и ложишься на тонкие лучистые волны, разбросанные всюду. Прозрачный и невесомый... свободный, на долгие-долгие доли секунды от повинности, которую добровольно на себя взял. Растягиваешь время как хочешь. Ведь здесь, в астрале, ты повелеваешь им, хранитель душ, великий серафим, и вспоминаешь отблески своей славы у Престола Господнего... тысячи лет назад, как вчера... нет, как сегодня.

Но вот, тебя снова током пронизывает боль, чужая, но неотступная, от которой нигде не спрячешься, пока связан своим естеством с естеством другого существа, спящего и блуждающего дорогами преисподней в поисках правды. Боль вырывает тебя из целительного покоя, возвращает в тело. Боль? Это не боль... этого слишком много, это нельзя назвать болью...

...когда в грудь тебе утыкается пушистая голова, покрытая золотом, а руки грубо стискивают талию, когда рыдания оглушают, но больше всего тебя оглушает его внутренний крик, когда ты понимаешь, что его боль горше, чем твоя собственная, чем боль Ангела... чем любая другая боль. И плачет он, чтобы избавиться от нее, хотя знает, что слезы облегчения не принесут. Горечь лишь усиливается, а ты обнимаешь его, потому что должен обнимать, и забываешь о постыдном обмане, потому что любишь. И готов выдать себя за другого, в награду вырвав самое сокровенное – взаимность. Погрузиться в его влюбленные глаза и не считать секунды до момента, когда Ксавьер задаст вопрос... и придется отвечать. За всё.

И ты не выдерживаешь. Твоя оборона трещит по швам, в его взгляде любви слишком много, она настолько не твоя, а принадлежащая Ангелу, что ложь вскрывается сама собой, ты отталкиваешь чужого возлюбленного и кидаешься назад. Головой легко разбиваешь окно и падаешь вниз с третьего этажа, на лету сбрасывая с себя другое тело, прекрасную материю, стряхиваешь и нещадно разрываешь ее, становясь собой. А потом... разворачиваешь свои родные... освобожденные красные крылья. И возвращаешься назад, с повинной.

Теперь ты готов. У тебя лицо предателя и преступника, а руки черны от грязи, но все это – истинно, и намерения не позорны.

 

_Δ^_ _Я спрятал крылья и снова облокотился на подоконник_ _. Прости меня, Хэлл, но спектакль отменяется._ _Δ_


	44. Guardian angel

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

 

Она спала, изможденная. Даже показалась мне слегка исхудавшей. Я шел, касаясь стены, чтобы чувствовать... себя чувствовать. Я потерял осязание, когда отделился от земли в первый раз. Я не умею летать, только учусь. Я просто подумал, что вернусь в Нью-Йорк без помощи фельдмаршала, без транспорта, без ничего... испробую свои силы. Болван я, в общем, неопытный совсем. Не подозревал, что можно устать до такой степени, чтобы нести себя в руках Нежити, спорить с ней и проигрывать. Но нестрашно, немного крови поправит дело.  

\- Мама.

Я пришел. Я не знаю, зачем пришел. Эта женщина подарила мне жизнь, девять месяцев я провел в ее чреве... и больше ничто нас не связывает.

\- Ксавьер?..

Пересиливая неловкость, я чмокнул ее в щеку и помог сесть. У нее дрожали губы, но в глазах особой печали не нашлось.

\- Нам звонили, сказали, ты в больнице. Я хотела прийти, но мне отказали. Под нелепым предлогом, что ты впутался в дела государственной важности, и пускать к тебе никого нельзя.

_Фрэнсис. Расчетливый поганец. Но поздновато его наказывать за это._

\- Я сбежал, мам. Хотел тебя проведать.

\- Почему не позвонил?

_Понимаешь, я два дня подряд трахался с главнокомандующим вооруженных сил нашей доблестной страны и был так захвачен этим, что и думать забыл о вас всех._ Я глубоко вздохнул, придумывая себе какое-нибудь менее шокирующее оправдание.

\- Я лежал в реанимации. Я... вообще-то я умер, мам.

Она округляет глаза и приоткрывает рот. Но я уже ухожу, я не могу ждать, пока она переварит мое заявление и придумает, что ответить. Подавляю клаустрофобию и приступ необоснованного страха и пересекаю два потолка, встречаясь в серверной с братом.

\- Ой!

Какое там «ой»?! Я отвесил ему хорошенький подзатыльник и согнал со своего компьютера. Хренов геймер. Ману хнычет, тыкает в меня пальцем и получает еще один подзатыльник. Не стоит нарываться и злить меня сейчас.

\- Без тебя было клево, - бурчит он, потирая башку, и подползает к клавиатуре. Я отвесил ему пинок под зад, а сервер отключил от питания. Запищавший упс[1] вырвал из сети с мясом и с размаху бросил об стену. _Никаких игр и зависания в Интернете. Отдыхай, Мануэль. Погуляй по улице, сходи в кинотеатр, пивка попей... бабу себе найди, в конце концов._

\- Приятного дня, брателло.

Он тихонько ругается матом, тщетно пробуя восстановить подключения, а я смеюсь про себя. И беспокоюсь. Фигура у него недурственная стала, да и задница... сам невольно потрогал. _Что если Энджи на самом деле только прикрывался шутками?_ Зачем, ну вот зачем я начал об этом думать? Ковыряйся, не ковыряйся в проводах, малой, а я выброшу тебя отсюда на свежий воздух. Но чуть попозже...

Я преодолеваю последнюю стену, гадая, что может там скрываться. Жерара я не застал, мой удалой повар, четко следуя недельному расписанию, за продуктами укатил, а Джонни я звонил, он в больнице, свежими трупами занят, навестит меня попозже. Тогда кто? Печень защемило, по-старому, как в моей прежней человечьей жизни.

_Если бы я знал... если б я только ЗНАЛ! То ни за что бы не зашел в следующую комнату._

 

* * *

Он вытирает мои слезы и шепотом просит прощения. Кажется, уже миллион раз попросил. Я молчу. Я все никак не могу собраться с мыслями. Он разбил меня. Поломал, раскрошил, раздавил, стер в порошок. Это так легко, так просто. Взять и явиться, сесть на мой подоконник, поджав длинные ноги, прикрыть длинные ресницы... и порезать меня без ножа. Для кого, ради чего? Сидел и выжидал удачного момента? Чтобы подкосить меня, сразить насмерть? Никогда, никогда еще я так не рыдал. Ангел, я видел тебя, пока бежал, пока вопил что-то глупое и непонятное, я чувствовал тебя, когда столкнулся, непередаваемые линии твоего тела, твой запах, твоя красота, что и слепила, и влекла. Я хотел осыпать тебя горой упреков. Где ты был, почему я нахожу тебя здесь, вальяжно сидящим, почему ты выглядишь отдыхающим богом, а я – грешником, замученным мытарствами, почему, еще вагон этих «почему»... Все забыл, выбросил, посчитал за счастье просто обрести тебя снова, прижать к себе, я... даже успел почувствовать покой. Поверить, что пытка кончилась, что мы будем вместе, что я как-то постараюсь... расскажу тебе о своих проступках, что ты простишь меня, привлечешь к себе, а я узнаю, каково это – быть с тобой, не боясь твоих желаний, когда самому хочется близости, и секс – неотъемлемая часть нашей новой, странно кровавой жизни. Ты – мое всё. И я хочу научиться быть для тебя всем. Я всхлипывал и улыбался, и ругался про себя и все равно улыбался, а твоя легкая рубашка сминалась под пальцами, открывая мне вожделенную, такую нежную и такую бледную кожу, я упивался твоим телом, твоим жаром, а жар впивался в меня... и я почувствовал в себе решимость покаяться. Но не успел даже вздохнуть.

Карточный домик рассыпался.

Я помню свой крик, он был неслышен за звоном разбитого стекла, я помню свое секундное безумие, я перегнулся посмотреть вниз, в ужасе, не зная, что с тобой, и что вообще случилось... но тебя внизу не было.

_И я поднял голову. Увидел... волосы и крылья цвета нашей с тобой крови. И глаза, на которые я променял твои глаза в тот злосчастный час, когда решил, что ты мне не нужен._

А дальше я отказался соображать. Все смешалось, окно, пол, потолок, сверкающие осколки, и зеленая микросхема во лбу. Наверное, я упал. Потому что сейчас я лежу на кровати, на этой кровати я спал с Ангелом несколько пустых ночей, и одну – сладкую, на этой кровати он меня обнимал, сладко заползая тонкими ладонями под пижаму... А теперь меня обнимает какой-то демон, продолжавший вытирать мою кровь, ручьями текущую из глаз, продолжавший молить о прощении, но все тише и тише.

Я все еще не понимаю, что он сделал. Показал мне Энджи? Превратился в Энджи? Может, он всегда и был им? А самого Ангела не существует?!

Нет, нет-нет, нет... его насмешки и его нежность... не выдуманы. О боже, я только успокоился, и снова плачу. Ангел, я помню твою историю. Я помню твою фамилию. Твой смех, твой детский профиль, плавную, скользящую походку... твои глаза, их оттенок... подарок безумно любящей тебя природы-матери, а не мачехи. Всех она обделила, а тебе не поскупилась дать самое-самое лучшее и настоящее. Ты не можешь быть подделкой! НЕ МОЖЕШЬ!

 

_Δ^_ _Ксавьер ненавидит меня. Я поймал его, рухнувшего сразу после моего «чудесного» превращения. Когда он понял, что я – не Ангел, у него просто подкосились ноги. Он лежит в моих руках, не сопротивляясь, но я же знаю! Как только слезы иссякнут, он размажет меня по стенкам. Но лучше его презрение, чем обожание фальшивого образа. Мне кажется, я ненавижу себя даже больше, чем он._ _Δ_

 

* * *

\- Где Ангел?

\- Через восемь дней он вернется к тебе. Таким, каким ты его только что увидел. Обновленным.

\- Почему через восемь дней? Почему не сегодня, не вчера? Что с ним случилось?

\- Он расскажет тебе сам, детка.

\- Не смей называть меня «деткой»! Кто ты такой вообще?

\- Твой ангел-хранитель.

\- Ты? ТЫ?!

\- Я сам знаю, что достоин порицания, - глухо пробормотал Дэз и потупился. - Бей меня, бей сильно, и по почкам, если хочешь. Я бы уволился с позором и не мозолил бы тебе глаза, но с этой службы уволиться нельзя. Я действительно твой хранитель. Прости, что такой хреновый.

\- Хреновый?! Да ты... ты сукин сын, вот ты кто! Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? Зачем прилетел, зачем показался в его виде... - Ксавьер запнулся, ощутив, как к горлу подкатывают новые рыдания. - Зачем, а? Мне нужен он. Он и только он. Неужели нельзя было просто прийти и сказать, чтоб я ждал, тупо ждал, засунул все свои вопросы и претензии поглубже в задницу... и если мне правда хочется вернуть его, то я буду ждать день, месяц, год, век... сколько понадобится. Так зачем?

\- Затем, что ты дошел до ручки! Мне стало тебя жалко! И мастер подговорил развоплотиться и утешить тебя хоть как-то...

\- Мастер? Какой еще мастер?

\- Когда тебя похитил Морис, Ангел отправился в Швейцарию к мастеру-часовщику, за ответами на вопрос, где тебя искать.

\- Так далеко?! В Европу... но я же все время находился в Америке! Кто дал такую идиотскую наводку?

\- Я смотрю, Ксюня, у тебя на шее увесистый камешек висит, - серафим иронично выгнул бровь и потрогал платиновую цепочку. - Ее изготовил наш мастер. И алмаз тоже огранил мастер. И я в обличье продавца передал твоему драгоценному Фрэнсису всю роскошную композицию. Затем убил шофера и вез генерала в лимузине из маленького швейцарского городка обратно в аэропорт. И побывал на военной базе, в его генштабе. И в карцере посидел. И все из-за тебя. И, как оказалось, не напрасно. Я нашел тебя, но Ангелу о выполненной миссии сказать уже не успел.

\- Ты знаешь Фрэнка? - тихо вопросил Кси, холодея. - И Ангел тоже?

\- Нет, я же сказал. Я опоздал. Энджи ушел от нас.

\- Что еще? Выкладывай все, что мне неизвестно!

\- Ангел поручил мне избавляться от людишек, которые встретятся на пути. Это значит, что я должен был убить Конрада так же, как и всех. Но не убил, когда понял, что ты с ним спишь. Что... - в голосе укор и легкая досада, - стыдно стало? Не отворачивайся, я твой защитник, мне положено быть в курсе всех дел. Я развоплощался во Фрэнсиса, я до мельчайших подробностей изучил характер ваших отношений. И пощадил его. Он почему-то захотел и со мной переспать. Но передумал, когда я сказал ему кое-что о нас с тобой...

_Собирался влепить серафиму пощечину, но рука сама опустилась. За что? Ведь не кто-нибудь, а я... заказал тогда в эскортной службе фрика-неформала с крашеными космами. И вот он, сошедший со страницы психоделичного комикса. Минутку..._

\- А это – твой настоящий облик?

\- Да, естественно.

\- Ни черта не естественно! Как это можно проверить?

\- Крылья, Кси. Надрежь их, если не веришь, и посмотри, что произойдет. Хотя, зачем резать, у тебя зубы есть. Попробуй.

_Я верю. С таким размахом оперения сложно соврать. И они, надо признать, в полной гармонии с его кислотно-яркими волосами. Некрашеные, взаправдашние. Что ж... я готов принять его и смириться._

\- Значит, ты явился Ангелу, чтоб помочь меня найти? А почему ты не знал, где я?

\- Потому что ни один хранитель не следует за своим подопечным неотступно, каждую секунду, чтобы не навлечь беды. Чем тщательнее охрана, тем выше риск. Опасность возрастает пропорционально тому, насколько сильно от нее хочешь оградить, понимаешь? Это закон равновесия. Ни одно действие не останется без противодействия. Если бы я бегал за тобой по пятам, сдувая пылинки, тобой заинтересовались бы все тридцать три несчастья из ящика Пандоры. И я оберегал тебя от случая к случаю. Ну и... не буду оправдываться, я уже сказал, хреновый из меня защитник. Но тут опасность возросла стократ, поэтому, когда Моди в шутку предложил Ангелу взять меня в компанию, я сразу...

\- Кто? Кого я еще не знаю?

\- Асмодей. Принц ада, один из, - Дезерэтт помедлил. - Может, он меня убьет, а может, и нет, если я скажу...

_\- Не убью, родной,_ \- воздух сгустился, быстро уплотняясь в черный туман, Ксавьер растерянно моргнул, и на краешек кровати опустилась длинная фигура с сигаретой в зубах. - _Здравствуй, милый, столь желанный всеми малыш-программист._ Дэз, договаривай, раз начал.

\- Это демон, управляющий атмосферой земли, - произнес серафим с явным облегчением. - Еще он заправляет плотскими соблазнами и при составлении годовых отчетов в аду берет на себя ответственность за все совершенные у вас тут прелюбодеяния. А еще он персонально для тебя сделал одну очень важную вещь.

\- Какую?

\- Родил Ангела.

 

* * *

_Демон... ты сын демона. И меня тоже охраняет демон. И ты всегда был чертовым, Энджи, я обзывал тебя чертом, ни о чём не догадываясь, плохо понимая вкладываемый смысл, но... чувствуя его? Как?_

_Я смотрю на адского принца со страхом и почтением. Я припоминаю все оскорбления, которыми награждал тебя в начале знакомства, и боюсь, что по почкам сейчас получит отнюдь не Дэз. Значит, бомж? Ни отца, ни матери?_

\- Ангел знает?

\- Узнал незадолго до своего ухода.

\- Где он сейчас?

\- Проходит обряд перерождения. Не думай об этом, Кси, - темптер спокойно взял его за руку и поцеловал дрожащую ладошку. - Все нормально, ты достоин его, ты не тряпка, ты отличный парнишка, чувственный и сладкий, ты всегда мне нравился. Расслабься, я не собираюсь превращать тебя в жабу, довольно этих смешных испуганных мыслей. Ты носферату... как и он. Вы на редкость хорошо друг друга дополняете.

\- А Фрэнсис?

\- Он кровь от твоей крови. Ты этого захотел. И я думаю, ты самостоятельно разберешься дальше, что к чему, как умный и порядочный мальчик. Мне пора, не имею права засиживаться.

\- Я вас еще увижу?

\- Куда ж ты денешься, лапочка, - Асмодей коротко рассмеялся, теряя четкость очертаний. - Используй своего серафима на полную катушку, мой тебе добрый совет. Он найдет ответ на любой вопрос, только приручи его правильно.

\- Дэз?.. - Ксавьер подождал, пока демон исчезнет совсем. - Это так?

Дезерэтт кивнул и привлек его к своей груди. Кси внезапно почувствовал себя неловко, оттого, что они до сих пор лежат на кровати.

\- Тот инцидент... с твоей непристойной выходкой... мы можем договориться и забыть его?

\- Если тебе так нужно.

\- А ты... притворялся ведь, когда говорил со мной как мальчик по вызову?

\- Нет.

\- То есть... ты сказал правду о...

\- Ты выбирал меня, не я. Я был счастлив очутиться у твоих ног. И между твоих ног...

_Вот теперь он получил пощечину заслуженно!_

 

_Δ^_ _Я покорился и замолчал. Если б ты только знал, как я страдаю..._ _не так, совсем не так я хотел привязаться к тебе. Надеюсь, Фрэнк окажется менее жестоким._ _Δ_

 

_Глядя в мученическое лицо серафима, я почувствовал невольное раскаяние._

\- Ты ведь хочешь меня трахнуть, больше ничего? - с сомнением спросил Ксавьер. - В обличье Ангела ты наверняка б уже это сделал, и вряд ли бы я заметил разницу...

\- Нет! Я возьму тебя только в истинном облике. Достаточно было вранья. Я хочу тебя не только потому, что я сукин сын и похотливый серафим, но и... знаешь, ты всегда будешь принадлежать другому, так что оставим пустой разговор.

\- Я хотел испытать с тобой измену, - очень тихо обронил Кси. - И если бы нас не прервали тогда головорезы...

\- То что?

\- Нет, ничего.

 

_Δ^_ _Он отворачивается и ложится на бок. Наверное, я упускаю последний шанс попробовать его теплую дразнящую наготу на вкус, потому что просто придвигаюсь ближе и укрываю его своим крылом. Я не могу, правда, не сейчас. Он тоскует по Ангелу, которого я никогда не заменю. И никто не заменит._ _Δ_

 

\- Ты простишь меня за все, Ксюнечка? - серафим нежно перебирает его светлые волосы и щекочет дыханием затылок.

\- Прощу. А ты полетишь со мной в город, не нанесенный ни на одной карте?

\- Разумеется. Я отнесу тебя в Сандре Льюну и куда угодно.

\- Тогда усыпи меня. Прошу. Я больше не могу бодрствовать, я ненавижу свою Нежить и завидую компьютеру, я так хочу вырубиться... - почувствовав, что веки наливаются свинцом, он благодарно сжал руку Дезерэтта и успел пробормотать: - Разбуди меня через час.

 

* * *

[1] UPS – ИБП (источник бесперебойного питания), устройство для обеспечения работы компьютера (как правило, непродолжительное время) при внезапном отключении электричества.


	45. Razor-edge

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

 

_Δ^_ _Я не спал. И не знаю, кто смог бы спать, находясь рядом с молодым полуголым оборотнем, дышавшим во сне так глубоко и ровно, словно Нежити в нем никогда не было. Я не замечал, как изгибаюсь на кровати, в точности повторяя позу, в которой он лежит, пока не прижался. Да уж... и отстраняться поздно, Ксавьер моментально пригрелся и привалился ко мне. Забыл, наверное, перепутал... с кем лежит в постели. А к черту, к чертям собачьим все, я помню его розовощеким комочком на руках у акушерки, я помню... Максимилиана. И жизнь под сенью старого греха. Мы все носим внутри маленького злого духа и не можем угадать, когда он вырвется наружу, но Бог не додал малышу черной краски из своей палитры, и Кси родился кристально чистым. Он не заслужил проклятья Зверя, как не заслужил и ненависти и отчуждения отца. Он мог бы вырасти белым удавом, чудесным, единственным, последним из оборотней, ведь даже Хэлл лишился второй сущности... Нет, не то. Я так привык врать и притворяться и сбегать от своих мыслей, убеждая себя до такой степени в ловко придуманной лжи, что перестал различать, где правда... где она вообще осталась? Господи, ведь я думаю только об одном._

_Если бы существовал способ освободить его! Искоренить из его души адскую печать, кровавое знамя апокалипсиса, подарить нормальную человеческую жизнь. Искоренить... клятый_ _“radical”_ _. А если способ есть? Возможно, Ангел… нет, Демон! Демон вполне мог знать. Хотя откуда? Хотя почему нет? Но это бессмысленно, он умер, и даже Ангел умер. Но если попросить Моди... попросить... Нет, нет, Моди нельзя ни о чем просить, это чревато крупными неприятностями для всех. Но если все-таки попытаться... попросить его смягчить приговор. Позволить Ангелу встретить своего «брата» в аду. Позволить тому рассказать о Звере. И если есть хоть малейшая надежда избавиться от зла внутри, то Демону известно – как. Но Асмодей... Я полностью отдам себя в его власть, меньшего он не затребует взамен. Чертовски неудобно жить под колпаком._ _Δ_

 

Кто-то поскребся в дверь.

\- Войдите, - негромко, но внятно сказал Дэз, не желая двигаться и тревожить сон малыша.

\- Сэр... - Жерар, занесший ногу через порог, остановился и растерянно отвел глаза, - я только хотел сказать, что к мессиру Санктери гость, которого он ждал.

\- В чем проблема? Пусть заходит тоже, - серафим спрятал крылья, кроме одного, которым укрывал Кси, и в комнате сразу стало просторно. Повар посторонился, пропуская посетителя, и остался стоять. Похоже, его очень интересовало, кто будет вести диалог. - Здравствуй, Джонатан. Ксавьеру положено отсмотреть еще пятнадцать минут сна, подождешь?

\- Не помню, чтоб нас представляли, парень, но ход твоих мыслей мне нравится, - Джонни на цыпочках прокрался поближе к кровати и вытащил руки из-за спины. - Вот меч, который Кси просил привезти, пока сидел взаперти. Как я понимаю, моя помощь больше не требуется и я зря его забирал отсюда.

\- Есть мнение, - тихо произнес Дезерэтт, - что тебе стоит унести эту штуковину как можно скорее и никому не проболтаться, что она у тебя дома за шкафом спрятана. Сечешь тему?

\- Да, - врач хмыкнул. - А ты любопытный образчик постапокалипсиса и киберпанка. Микросхема череп не жмет?

\- Спасибо, не жалуюсь, - в тон ответил Дэз. - Спишь и видишь мой хладный труп на своем столе?

\- О, заиметь тебя после смерти для опытов было бы слишком большой роскошью, я не осмелюсь просить. Ведь скромность – главное украшение патологоанатома, - Бакстер наклонил голову, пытливо всматриваясь в стальные, слегка оплавленные по краям глаза серафима. - Ты из тех ребят? Признаться, я ожидал увидеть на твоем месте Ангела.

\- Я временно исполняющий обязанности Ангела, - Дэз искривился в слабом подобии улыбки. - С должностной инструкцией знакомлюсь, видишь?

\- А инструкция не против? - с дурашливым сомнением вопросил Джонни, переходя на шепот: Ксавьер внезапно пошевелил ногой всего в полуметре от него.

\- А я не спрашивал. Но думаю, что он согласен на все. Забегался, изнервничался... очень утомился, - серафим любовно собрал разлетевшиеся по подушке светлые волосы и приоткрыл нежную шею. - Смотрю и плачу, Джонни, смотрю и плачу. И боюсь дотронуться. Хочется, колется, жжется и терзает. Тебе это знакомо?

\- Однажды имел несчастье соприкасаться с одним милашом из вашей братии, - патаном скользнул взглядом по молочно-белой коже на боку и животе Кси. - Он тоже теперь один из вас?

\- Угадал.

\- Тогда ему стоит держаться подальше... от своего же клинка, - Джонатан качнул головой в каком-то неопределенном, но угрожающем жесте. - Медицинский колледж, будь он неладен. Меч исписан латынью, мелко-мелко, но так плотно, на каждом квадратном сантиметре металла по три десятка символов, мне дух захватило, пока читал. Там много недобрых слов, парень. И, что немаловажно, они сохранили силу через две тысячи лет. Силу, несущую смерть и забвение. Распад в пыль. Проклятья на проклятьях, отправляющие всех немертвых в ад или, может, в крематорий – я не дочитал... испугался. Что? Ты смотришь на меня так, будто я пересказываю тебе старую, очень надоевшую историю. Я опять не в теме?

\- Мы знаем этот меч всю эру, с Рождества Христова, - с усилием выдавил серафим. - У него и имя есть, но называть не буду, иначе призову его силу к действию. Просто забирай. И прячь. В урочный час к тебе придет солдат дьявольской армии.

\- Кто?

\- Милаш.

\- Ох... - по телу врача побежали мурашки, и были они предательски приятными. - А он?..

\- Он все тот же. Инкуб, превращающий в безвольную тряпку одним произнесенным словом, приходящий безоружным, но убивающий легко и голыми руками вырывающий из тебя душу, соблазняющий телом, в котором нет красоты, оно устрашает... и все равно вводит в искушение. Его тяжелый взгляд исподлобья, небрежное прикосновение, плавное движение навстречу, едва слышимый вздох... и ты сделаешь все, вообще все что угодно. Не боишься?

\- Боюсь. Но о нем так легко и сладко мечтается, под хруст распиливаемых костей и хлюпанье кишок, отделяемых от брюха... - Джонни лукаво поднял кончики губ. - Теперь понятно? Кровавый образ совершенства, в котором больше кровищи, чем совершенства. Образ носферату или вампира, все равно – для меня он милаш. Я ведь тоже не кружева плету.

\- Не устаю поражаться вам... ну, людям. Твоя профессия хуже того, чем занимается просто убийца или просто гробовщик, намного хуже их вместе взятых. Ты копаешься в трупах, Бакстер. Неужели это был твой сознательный выбор и добрая воля? Ты получаешь удовольствие от холода морга и зловония мертвой плоти?

\- Я перешел дорогу нескольким неприятным типам, парень, и мою лицензию на медицинскую деятельность аннулировали. Я хирург, - Джонатан вытащил клинок из ножен и рассеянно попробовал пальцем лезвие. - Нейрохирург. Говорят, был неплохим врачом. Но я уже не помню. Последний раз живой человек ложился на мой операционный стол более десяти лет назад. После снятия с должности мне оставалось два пути: вернуться в Висконсин, откуда я родом, и работать официантом в придорожном кафе, принадлежащем моей матушке; или остаться в больнице, спустившись на три этажа вниз. Я остался.

\- Не порежься, Джонни Би, - выглядывавший из-за пышного оперения Ксавьер был похож на птенца, сонного и немножко забавного. - Ты так разоткровенничался...

\- Много успел услышать, дружок? - Бакстер, тепло улыбнувшись, помог ему отогнуть тяжелое крыло и сесть. Серафим, которому это красное крыло по идее принадлежало, почему-то прикинулся чучелом серафима и не подавал признаков жизни.

\- И ты тоже, - Кси встрепенулся. - Фрэнсис зовет меня «дружок». Почему?

\- Это возраст, определенно, возраст. Я стар, твой фельдмаршал стар, все мы на ладан дышим и только зря крадем у молодых воздух, - врач от души расхохотался испугу в глазах малыша. - Эй, не слушай меня, я достаточно наболтал уже всякого твоему диковинному спутнику. Кстати, кто он?

\- Друг, - тихонько выдал Ксавьер, смутившись.

\- Ты уверен? Ты и Ангела сначала охранником представил.

\- Не уверен! - огрызнулся программист, получив укол стыда и раздражения. - И ни в чем не могу быть уверен. Вся подлость в том, что таблетку с сывороткой правды заставили проглотить только меня, а я бы с удовольствием послушал всех остальных под мухой.

\- Эй, эй, не злись, - Джонни сел на корточки и забрал его холодные ладошки. - Однокрылый птах любит тебя, я не сомневаюсь, что и Ангел родину за тебя продаст...

\- Я, между прочим, не однокрылый, - пробурчал Дезерэтт, подымаясь и встряхиваясь.

\- О, ожил, прекрасно, - патологоанатом подмигнул Ксавьеру и продолжил: - Генералу, от которого ты улизнул, доверять я не стал бы, но ты узнал его лучше, чем родная мама, потому что узнику, приговоренному к казни через сожжение или повешение, традиционно рассказывают самое сокровенное: обугленные косточки мало что выдают после. Меч я пока придержу, буду резаться вместо тебя, маленький, так что мне пора домой, пить чай и есть печенье. Устраивает?

\- Вполне, - Кси застенчиво коснулся его лба, стирая какую-то серую пыль... нет, пепел. - А Энджи знает, что он для тебя «милаш»? Ты звал его?..

Джонатан покачал головой.

\- Он бы послал меня в глубокий нефтепровод за телячьи нежности и был бы прав. А ты чертовски ловко притворился спящим.

\- Мне снится одно и то же. Страшное, - Ксавьер заставил себя не дергать плечами. - Я боюсь досматривать и радуюсь пробуждению как ненормальный. И не так уж много я услышал. Я с радостью верну тебе лицензию...

\- Не надо, - голос Джонни стал сухим и непререкаемым. - Решай свои проблемы, дружок, и не лезь в чужие. Если я окажусь в полной жопе, то и тогда не наберусь наглости тревожить тебя и твоего дьявольского... хм-м...

\- Милаша, - подсказал Дэз, давясь от смеха. - Его звали милаш, милаш и патологоанатом из нефтепровода штата Висконсин, только этой осенью, в кинотеатрах.

Хорошая затрещина прервала анонс, а врач спрятал клинок в ножны и собрался на выход.

\- Надеюсь, что ты достаточно сильно любишь Кси, парень, - с нажимом произнес Джонни, поравнявшись с Жераром, все это время безмолвствовавшим в дверях. - Иначе не смог бы так искусно насмехаться над тем, что тебе самому портит жизнь. Яйца были бы недостаточно крепки.

\- Что он имел в виду? - озадаченно спросил Ксавьер, наблюдая, как серафим машет крыльями, выпрямляя их перед полетом.

\- Отсутствие выбора, - хмуро ответил Дезерэтт и поманил его к себе. - Давай, запрыгивай на ручки. Ты хотел в лунный город, ты получишь его сейчас.

\- Погоди... Дэз...

Но воздух превратился в живую биомассу, преграду, рассеченную надвое, и острый край порезал ему приоткрытые губы. Ксавьер захлопнул рот и зажмурился.


	46. Sandre Luna: welcome kiss

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

 

Им не удалось сесть с первого раза: военные вертолеты обстреливались из пулеметов, группа повстанцев сосредоточилась на крыше мэрии, оставаясь невидимой в сгущающихся сумерках, и только исключительное искусство маневрирования позволило пилоту (то есть Блаку) избежать аварии.

\- Я не вижу купола, - сурово сказал фельдмаршал, когда они приземлялись в километре от центра города, на территории наспех созданной белой, то есть свободной от боевых действий, зоны. - Кто приказал его снять? Почему со мной не согласовали?

\- Он треснул, Фрэнсис, - осторожно ответил Блэкхарт, выключая двигатели. - Он треснул в трех местах и угрожал рухнуть, полностью похоронив под обломками дно кратера. Патрик самостоятельно принял решение о деактивации и его сокрытии под землей. Донесение о неудавшемся захвате вышки управления купольными рычагами содержалось в одной из срочных записок, которые ты отказался читать утром, отдав предпочтение любовным утехам. Атака отбита, я вовремя позаботился, прислав два Рэптора[1]. Ракеты, конечно, сожгли весь лес вокруг вампиров, а не их самих, так как целиться слишком близко к механизмам я запретил, но зато здорово нагнали страху. Повстанцы не соображают, какая военная мощь сосредоточена в твоих руках. Купол пока еще тоже в наших руках, активируешь в любой момент. Рация, соединяющая с вышкой, у меня круглосуточно при себе.

\- Но они могут бежать!

\- Одна группа и раньше убегала, несмотря на купол, если помнишь...

\- Замолчи.

«Конечно я помню. Шайка местных, превращенных в вампиров, пятеро подростков и один совсем маленький мальчик, поддались на уговоры негодяя, задурившего голову байками о жизни вовне. О беззащитной закуске, в изобилии водящейся в огромном мегаполисе, и полной безнаказанности. Мне пришлось умертвить их всех. Старого кровопийцу поймали и пытали, но он так и не сознался, какими путями проник в Сандре Льюну. И я просто уповал на то, что больше никто не узнает о нашем городе... о нашем великом эксперименте. Как показало время – зря».

\- Как это случилось?

\- Что?

\- С куполом!

\- В него попало более трех сотен снарядов, в том числе двенадцать ракет. Они нашли базуку.

\- Взломали склады?

\- Нет, наши склады пока держатся, но оружие также хранилось и в мэрии, - Чарльз подал генералу руку, но тот только фыркнул и самостоятельно спустился из вертолета на землю. Они направились в здание временного штаба, никем не охраняемые и даже никем не замеченные. - Повстанцы бомбили купол с особой тщательностью, ну, понимали, что это наш главный козырь. Теперь их сдерживает только танковое оцепление по периметру. Я приказал привезти сюда строительные бригады, но стройматериалы пока еще едут, а люди в четыре смены роют траншеи под оборонительные стены. Группа ученых экстренно решает вопрос с восстановлением купола. Но исход мне заранее ясен – старый сплав из лейкосапфира никуда не годится, возводить алмазный очень дорого и долго, нам нужен...

\- Инженер. Блак, свяжись с Ulysse Nardin, пусть отправят в Нью-Йорк своего мастера-ювелира. Я знаю, они его не выпускают за пределы мастерской, но для меня – отпустят. Звони. И узнай расписание рейсов, я хочу лично встретить его в JFK и немедленно доставить сюда.

Майор судорожно потянулся к мобильному, болтавшемуся на шее, и побледнел.

\- Фрэнк, здесь же не ловит... связь.

\- Тогда бери любой танк и выезжай за пределы кратера. Как дозвонишься, возвращайся. Я буду в штабе или где угодно, найдешь меня. Всегда находил. Шагом марш.

Блэкхарт побежал выполнять приказ почти что вприпрыжку, а Конрад зашел в здание временного штаба (железная дверь была сорвана с петель и валялась в нескольких метрах от порога, в высоком кустарнике), мимоходом отметив про себя, что там нет ни души.

Обойдя два этажа, он принялся за более тщательный осмотр и обнаружил под лестницей дрожавшего от страха лейтенанта. Его голову украшала бинтовая повязка, алая от свежей крови, но честь он отдал по всем правилам, вытянувшись по стойке смирно. Его качало, а испачканная в земле форма явственно пахла спиртным.

\- Вечер добрый, - беспокойно сказал Фрэнсис и усадил его обратно на кучу каких-то тряпок. - Где ваши солдаты?

\- Полегли, сэр, - ответил лейтенант заплетающимся языком. - Я один. Остальных забрали вампиры.

\- Как твое имя?

\- Джеймс, сэр.

\- Тебе страшно, Джеймс?

\- Очень, сэр. Я не хочу, чтоб из меня высосали кровь и душу.

\- Не высосут, - утешил генерал, выстрелив ему в голову, и оставил лежать под лестницей. Вопрос о судьбе парламентера задавать было некому, да и отпал он как-то сам собой.

Выбрав наименее разгромленную комнату, Фрэнсис сел за стол и принялся анализировать сложившуюся ситуацию. Она сильно смахивала на полный провал.

 

* * *

На этапе проектирования Сандре Льюна задумывалась как новая модель существования общества, замкнутая и самодостаточная. Первый эксперимент, скрестивший гены человека и серебристого кугуара, должен был вывести новую расу ночных существ. Однако пятнадцать солдат, представленных Френсисом для опытов, умирали один за другим на протяжении месяца после введения тестовых препаратов, эксперимент был остановлен, а возобновлен только через год.

Научную базу дополнили и усовершенствовали, вместо генов пумы была использована сложная композиция наследственной информации южноамериканских летучих мышей, черных леопардов, признанных более способными и агрессивными, чем все остальные кошки, а также ямкоголовой гадюки. Вся эта мерзость, выдержавшая ряд жестких предварительных тестов, заменила хромосомный набор матери одного ребенка, который, возможно, никогда бы не родился, если бы не помощь биологов.

Еще до появления на свет Джен двадцатидвухлетний тогдашний генерал-лейтенант страстно хотел сына, а приговор врачей после кесарева и тяжелых родов должен был поставить на его чаяниях крест. Поэтому он без колебаний согласился на новый, более экстремальный шаг, хотя генетики не гарантировали ровным счетом ничего. Выращивать искусственно яйцеклетку пришлось еще полгода, а потом... день X, немой вопрос в его голубых глазах и такой же немой ответ в глазах медиков. Слияние получилось, суррогатная мать, что стала бы пленницей лаборатории вразрез интересов секретности, быстро лишилась своего плода: его поместили в искусственную матку внутри закрытого металлического кожуха. Потянулись месяцы бесконечных анализов, наблюдений, отчетов, отправлявшихся в генштаб фельдмаршала едва ли не каждый час, и ожидание, сплошное ожидание, от которого можно было сойти с ума...

Ребенок родился. Ребенок с удлиненными ушками, с прорезавшимися практически сразу клычками и узкими вертикальными зрачками. Он был абсолютно здоров, но постоянно хотел есть. Мутноватые желтые глаза прояснились за пару дней, став как у отца… небесно-голубыми. Его хотели убить. Он страшно испугал своей кровожадностью и ненасытностью на первых порах. Очень быстро пришлось вспомнить, чей он сын, и признать, что эксперимент удался. Почти.

Малыша назвали Эриком. Так захотел Конрад. Днем новорожденный спал, а ночью плакал, питался, играл и всячески требовал внимания. За неделю коллектив лаборатории перестроился на новый режим работы, а к моменту, когда малышу исполнилось двадцать два дня, было запущено сорок программ развития лунных людей – наименование придумал молодой французский микробиолог, присоединившийся к команде в день, а точнее, в ночь рождения Эрика, когда в небе сияла полная луна.

Искомая комбинация генов, признанная самой удачной, породила еще десяток «лунных» малышей, остальные, увы, не прожили контрольные три дня после рождения. После этого эксперимент планировалось закрыть и сдать в архив, но Фрэнсис не собирался отказываться от лунного города, который стал бы полноценным домом для ночной расы. Он хотел поселить сына в естественные условия обитания, изначально отличные от привычной человеческой жизни, и потребовал от генетиков продолжения банкета. С мощью и силой убеждения военных спорить было бесполезно, и проект стал внедряться в природную среду.

В качестве места расположения необходимо было выбрать достаточно безлюдный штат, ученые колебались между Аризоной и Аляской, пока одно слово генерала не положило конец всем дискуссиям. Для строительства города понадобилось несколько десятков миллиардов долларов, двадцать тысяч рабочих и всего одиннадцать месяцев. Был выбран природный кратер, похожий на знаменитый кратер-гордость штата Аризона, но только больше в несколько раз. Его накрыли прозрачным куполом, состоявшим из двух плотно смыкавшихся в полусферу половин. Лейкосапфир, из которого он был синтезирован, обладал необыкновенными маскировочными свойствами, а простая система открытия и закрытия позволяла без помех пропускать воздух и уравнивать атмосферное давление. Наряду с этим существовала аварийная система вентиляции под землей, на случай непредвиденных ситуаций. А от путешественников, которые могли нечаянно наткнуться на закрытый город, охранял внешний многокилометровый металлический забор с колючей проволокой, в каждой точке находившийся не менее чем в пятидесяти метрах от кромки кратера и носивший вполне обыденный милитаристический вид. Полное сходство с заурядной базой Сандре Льюне придавали предупреждающие щиты «Военный объект №8037. Зона биологического заражения. Доступ воспрещен».

К окончанию строительства родилось уже более трехсот лунных детей, и город, который Фрэнсис окрестил Cassandra Luna (в обиходе сократившийся до Sandre Luna), принял первых поселенцев, превратившись в большой детский сад. Воспитателей приходилось отбирать очень тщательно, в основном, отрывая от военных специальностей, переквалифицировать и селить под гигантским куполом фактически навсегда. Ясли, школа, тридцать жилых домов, больница и магазин, в котором ничего не продавалось до поры до времени, а бралось даром, по необходимости – вот и все, что имелось в Сандре Льюне на момент основания. Наблюдательный пункт военных размещался непосредственно в яслях, Конрад навещал своего ребенка не реже двух раз в неделю, постоянно справлялся о его здоровье, выносил Эрика на ночные прогулки и все больше убеждался в гениальности произведенного эксперимента. Малыш рос нормально, питался вполне обыкновенной едой (не считая тяги к крови родителя, которую он сосал из пальцев), и только внешний вид выдавал его лабораторное происхождение. Активность в темное время суток вошла в привычку так же, как и другие вещи, и в сознании фельдмаршала разница стерлась. Но опять-таки – почти.

Пройдет двадцать лет, первое поколение вырастет вместе с Эриком Конрадом, самым старшим из всей синтезированной расы, а руководство проекта столкнется на рубеже тысячелетий с новой проблемой – секретности и информационной безопасности.

 

* * *

\- Дэз, ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом месте? - они стояли на краю кратера, Ксавьер боязливо смотрел на вечнозеленую долину внизу: она была в дыму, в лесном массиве уже несколько часов бушевал пожар. Как вампир, он хорошо теперь видел в темноте и поразился.

\- Слышал краем уха, - серафим пожал плечами. - Город, живущий наоборот. Спящий днем и бодрствующий ночью. Здесь все подчинено этому принципу, в точности. Вечером после захода солнца они просыпаются, завтракают или, скорее, ужинают, и идут работать. Ночью работают все учреждения, фабрики, заводы, если они тут есть, супермаркеты, школы, кафе и рестораны. Открываются в полночь, а закрываются часов в десять утра. Из-за особенностей расположения на дне кратера солнце приходит сюда не сразу, с опозданием, и уходит тоже раньше, поэтому световых часов меньше. Как следствие – холоднее, а растительность беднее, но, я думаю, они от этого не слишком страдают. Пойдем?

\- Нет, подожди. Зачем? Кто это придумал? И... как они так живут? Ведь ночью надо спать!

\- Ксюнечка, ну откуда мне знать? Спроси у своего фельдмаршала, Сандре Льюна – его собственность, если не ошибаюсь. Пусть сам объясняется. Я могу только предположения выдвигать. Например, это новый этап развития социума, который создали разогнать чью-то скуку... ну и, второстепенно, чтобы приготовить человечество к возможной жизни в вечных сумерках. Все умрут, если солнце погаснет, а эти красавцы будут петь и танцевать. Чем не прелесть?

\- Да ну тебя, бред какой-то, - Кси вздохнул, мучимый неприятными предчувствиями. Внутренний голос ехидничал, повторяя, что гипотеза серафима может оказаться очень близкой к истине, если учитывать, что Фрэнсис безумен. И _насколько_ он безумен. - А еще версии найдутся?

\- Нет, - Дезерэтт притянул золотоволосого малыша к себе и медленно полетел над долиной в поисках наиболее удобного места для приземления. Руины в центре Сандре Льюны, особенно городской ратуши и церкви, привели его в смятение. Ксавьер прижимался лицом к его груди, поэтому пока ничего не видел. И демон отнюдь не торопился показывать молодому спутнику разрушенные здания, равно как и притаившихся там стрелков. Белый флаг, реявший над временным штабом, был воспринят с подозрением, но выбора все равно не оставалось.

 

_Δ^_ _По крайней мере, я сумею тебя защитить. От любой опасности. Пусть ты и запрещаешь, но любовь делает меня сильнее и отчаяннее._ _Δ_

 

\- Какого черта?! - оторвавшись от него, Ксавьер во все глаза рассматривал горы мусора вокруг, битое стекло, трупы в лужах черной крови и взрытый снарядами асфальт. Повсюду, куда ни ткнись, валялись пустые магазины из-под патронов, отработанные автоматные гильзы... в нос крепко бил запах пороха. - Дэз...

\- Малыш, мне известно столько же, сколько и тебе, но станет известно больше, если мы пойдем, а не будем торчать посреди дороги великолепными мишенями. Этот дом, несмотря на плачевный вид, похож на военную штаб-квартиру, возможно, твой Фрэнсис внутри.

\- Не мой! - Кси метнулся к развороченному дверному проему, а потом так же резко побежал обратно, чуть не сбив серафима с ног. - Дэз!

\- Как же ты любишь нервничать, - недовольно пробормотал Дезерэтт, успокаивающе поглаживая его по голове. - Ну что такое? Судя по взволнованному виду, ты задумал что-то плохое, и это «что-то» касается меня.

\- Ты... только прости меня заранее. Я кричал на тебя и вел себя не самым лучшим образом, а ты... - он сделал несчастное лицо. - Я обещал Конраду привести Энджи. Ты не мог бы?.. превратиться, хоть ненадолго. Я бы сам тебе поверил, останься ты Ангелом подольше, а уж Фрэнк вообще не различит и никогда не узнает о подмене.

\- И насколько убедительным Ангелом я должен быть при необходимости? - серафим насторожился.

\- Самым убедительным, - Ксавьер понизил голос, сразу смекнув, что к чему. - Только я попрошу тебя отказаться от некоторых слов.

\- Каких?

\- Что ты возьмешь меня только в истинном облике.

 

_Δ^_ _Душа возликовала, а отчаяние углубилось. Я убрал крылья и покорно пошел за ним. Шесть лент ДНК прошелестели где-то рядом, где-то во мне, но как будто летели мимо... В груди расползается дыра, наполненная жидкой грязью, но лучезарно улыбаюсь и ступаю по одной линии. Я уже не я, и трещина в голове не моя. Дьявол, ну пусть Фрэнсиса тут не окажется!_ _Δ_

* * *

[1] Lockheed/Boeing F-22 Raptor – самолет-истребитель пятого поколения с высоким уровнем стелс, в реальности книги – секретная экспериментальная разработка, введенная в эксплуатацию ВВС США в 2008 году.


	47. Doublethink

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

 

\- Мод? - инженер стоял, помахивая запиской и озираясь в панике. - Не факт, что ты рядом, но если слышишь... у меня проблема. Владельцем кровавого бриллианта оказался какой-то военный чин, американский к тому же. И теперь он требует моего приезда в США. Прямо сейчас. Уже и билет заказал. А я немножко в осадке от такой спешки. Я плохо огранку сделал? Чего он от меня хочет? Мод, явись, ну пожалуйста, я в запарке. Взмок весь, рубашка к спине прилипла, а вентиляция тут сам знаешь какая...

\- Хэлл, ты просто очаровашка, - темптер грациозно уселся на лабораторный стол, подтянув к себе согнутые в коленях ноги. Его дежурная улыбка насмехающегося над всем и вся дьявола сменилась на более теплую и обаятельную. - Поди ко мне.

Мастер подошел, хоть и с подозрением в глазах – что опять задумал этот симпатичный, но ужасно, ужасно бледный сумасброд?

\- Ну?

Асмодей закусил губу, наслаждаясь секундной заминкой, спустил с плеч Хэлла лямки джинсового комбинезона, выправил наружу полы рабочей рубахи... пуговицы расстегнулись, нет, разлетелись как будто сами, испугавшись пальцев с длинными заостренными ногтями, а демон легонько дернул за воротничок, и рубашка осталась у него в руке.

\- Как теперь? - небрежным движением Мод стряхнул ненужный предмет одежды на стол рядом с собой, подул на голую спину мастера и лукаво закатил глаза вверх. - Чувствуешь живительную прохладу?

\- Ты всегда был невозможным, у меня больше нет сомнений, - проворчал Хэлл, поеживаясь. - Но благодарствую, что внял моим мольбам и пришел. Можно переходить к делу? Если я сейчас уеду, то оставлю мастерскую со всем содержимым без присмотра, на произвол своих хозяев. А они не только в глаза не видели гранильный станок и алмазный резец, но и вряд ли поймут, для чего тут за стенкой гроб стоит. Поскольку в записке шефа не написано, когда я вернусь, могу ведь никогда не вернуться! А Энджи... ты доверил его мне. И совесть не позволяет просить тебя о чем-то, потому что такие дары обратно не возвращаются. Ведь если попрошу, то никогда...

\- Все верно, никогда не увидишь Ангела, - Моди переменил позу, вытягивая ноги, но вместо того, чтобы просто свесить их со стола, резко обвил все так же стоявшего спиной мастера и прижал к себе. - Так чем же я могу помочь?

\- Что мне делать? - шепотом спросил Хэлл, жмурясь в непонятной смеси страха и восторга: тяжелые, будто налитые раскаленным свинцом губы темптера касались его затылка. - Я должен лететь, отказ будет расцениваться как уклонение от служебных обязанностей, злостный прогул с последующим штрафом, выговором и, если совсем не повезет, увольнением. И если меня выгонят из подземелья, я перестану нести повинность, которую возложил на меня ты. Повинность, лежащую на мне до тех пор, пока я не окажу услугу твоему сыну. Ну а если улечу, то не выполню обещанное Ангелу, ту самую пресловутую услугу, и не выберусь из подземного заточения никогда! Так что же делать? Замкнутый круг. Я запутался и, кажется, разревусь сейчас.

\- Возьми гроб с собой, - выдохнул Асмодей, сосредоточенно изучая растаманскую прическу мастера. Несколько золотистых дредов терлись о его щеку. - Это же очевидно. Сложи в карман крышки все необходимые для ювелирного дела инструменты и позвони в аэропорт Цюриха, зарезервируй место для своего особого, габаритного багажа. И поезжай спокойно.

\- А объяснения? Кто умер, когда, кем приходится мне и почему...

\- Это твой племянник Ангел. Он завещал похоронить себя на родине. Кроме тебя у него больше нет родственников. Почти правда, - демон тихо рассмеялся. - Среди живущих на грешной земле – точно нет. Скоротаешь перелетом еще полдня, и до воскрешения останется ровно неделя. Чем не повод для утешения?

\- Да... да, - Хэлл шевельнулся, но гибкие ноги даэдрического принца не отпустили, обвившись туже. - Я что-то забыл?

\- Осторожность. Не оставляй его без присмотра. Никому не позволяй заглядывать под крышку гроба и не говори, что там вообще лежит. Я понимаю, мое напутствие кажется странным, но в Америке люди другие... и нравы тоже. Привыкли к низкопробному юмору и не привыкли церемониться, а понятие щепетильности у них отсутствует как таковое. Постарайся быть внимательнее, почаще пользоваться своими мозгами и не призывать мои. Ты ведь гений. Ты сам это запросил у меня когда-то.

\- Мод, а можно вопрос...

\- Нет, я не закончил. Дезерэтт желает вскрыть одну очень деликатную тему, он пока не заговорил со мной, а я еще не отказал. Но, - демон прижал указательные пальцы к вискам мастера, - он обязательно скажет. И предложит взамен что-то весьма заманчивое. Так вот, на случай, если я вдруг передумаю и соглашусь... мой сладкий первенец доставит массу неудобств. Не вообрази ненароком лишнего, раньше времени он не очнется. Однако будет вести себя странно.

\- Мертвый?

\- Мертвый. Постучит и вылезет. Шучу. Разговорится или глаза откроет. Теперь уже не шучу.

\- А мне что предпринимать? Кричать и креститься?

\- Вколоть ему в голубую венку метадон, морфин, кокс… что найдешь. Наркотики подходят любые, хотя я предпочту ацетилхолин. Еще – поцеловать. Если поблизости окажется его возлюбленный, пусть целует он.

\- И поможет?

\- Должно помочь. Но никакой самодеятельности, укол и поцелуй, все! От этих нехитрых процедур его глаза закроются сами, - темптер опустил руки и расслабил бедра, освобождая Хэлла. - Задавай свой вопрос.

\- Ты решил соблазнить меня для галочки?

\- Мастер, у тебя был другой вопрос, не увиливай.

\- Ладно. Энджи воскреснет, надерет всем задницы, отлюбит в финале на бис своего мальчика и уедет с ним на какие-нибудь Гавайи, предаваться дальше приятным излишествам. Что будет со мной? Я буду прощен? Выйду из темницы? И как насчёт второй сущности?

\- Оговоримся сразу – вампиру, даже сверхсильному, не слишком улыбается перспектива жариться на солнце, какими бы крутыми и распиаренными ни были Гавайи. Никто не гарантирует счастливого финала, равно как никто никому не обещает любви, вечного счастья и прочих фантастических хреновин. Что до тебя – просто делай свою работу, ту, которая получается лучше всего. Я не научу тебя быть правильной матерью, и, поверь мне, по-настоящему хороших матерей немного. Чтобы быть родителем, мало родить, а ты не рожал и не воспитывал, но все же попробуй позаботиться о совершеннолетнем демоне, познавшем смерть и вернувшемся из ада. Сложно? А ты хотел, чтоб было легко? Покажи моему сыну метаморфозы с металлом и камнем, пусть узнает, что ты продался дороже всех. Но твое обличье удава я вернуть не могу, это – твоя цена, твой обратный билет на волю... право прожить жизнь еще раз. Будешь человеком. Но оборотнем тебе не стать.

\- И совсем-совсем ничего нельзя сделать? - отчаяние нахлынуло внезапно, волной. Из глаз мастера брызнули непрошеные слезы.

\- Можно. Я уже сказал: волшебный ключик спрятан в тебе самом, в твоих руках, в твоей работе. Создай совершенную метаморфозу. Используй магию. Ее сейчас называют химией, но она много глубже этого определения, обширней и опасней. Люди нахватались знаний о ней по верхам и полузнанием натворили бед больше, чем полным незнанием. Металл – такое же живое существо, как и все остальное сущее на земле, только жизнь для него течет намного медленнее, чем для иных ползающих и летающих тварей, а душа – хорошо запрятана в закоулки кристаллической решетки самым мудрым Мастером... подальше от праздного любопытства и жадности. Ты за два тысячелетия научился и терпению, и осторожности, и накопил необходимый опыт, и не всегда он был горьким. Хэлл... помоги себе сам. Господь творит чудеса, но _твоими_ руками. Я же всего лишь демон. Вылеплю красивые формы, в телах, в разговорах, в чем угодно, но не наполню эти формы содержанием. Ты понял?

\- Понял. Но второй вопрос в силе. Зачем ты меня соблазнил?

\- Это не соблазнение, а моя жизнь, в ее главном проявлении. Ты становишься частью семьи, ты начинаешь чувствовать и воспринимать. А я воспринимаю тебя. Плотский контакт, любой... слабый, близкий, не всегда понятный, но всегда ненавязчивый, с иллюзией тяжеловесности, вызывающий страх, беспокойство, то есть выброс адреналина и других гормонов. Я стимулирую их, в моей власти электричество... любые импульсы, проходящие по твоему телу. И я смеюсь, хотя смех еще не значит, что мне весело.

\- В этом весь ты. И твой смертный грех…

\- Не мой. Мой грех – гордыня. Но похоть – моя работа. А жертвой какого греха пал ты?

\- Я промолчу, Мод. Но спасибо за твой ответ, я начал понимать. Ты изменяешь сознание, встраиваясь изнутри, структуру не ломаешь, а действуешь аккуратно, все происходит... ну, как будто я сам этого захотел. Кирпичики перемещаются, стенки проседают вниз, ты ничего не добавляешь, ни своего, ни чужого, строишь из материала, который имеется, и это – гениально. Нот семь, а букв двадцать шесть, из них можно составить любое слово и любую музыку, ты пользуешься этим принципом, и вот – опять, привет! – стою, обвитый твоими ногами, и размышляю, что это все не так уж и извращенно. А в твоем дыхании что-то сладкое и знакомое, волнующее, а еще Ангел, он прекрасен и непорочен, но это странно, ведь он убийца и вампир? Но понятия перевернулись, уже ничто не кажется странным, пропали мысли похабные и грязные, а все, что было неприличным, вдруг стало приличным, и теория относительности заработала на полную катушку, и демоны – лучшие друзья верующих. Я не знаю, кто еще может говорить о Боге с таким воодушевлением и с таким небрежением, кто знает Его, но ушел от Него, и кому нельзя не верить. И даже если ты обманываешь, твой поцелуй доказывает обратное. Мод... ты ведь поцеловал меня. Но я не заметил. Сейчас уже заметил, да, шея горит. И в этом жесте есть что-то... лукавое. Что-то чисто дьявольское.

\- Не зря, видимо, обычай целовать и охмурять мужика у нас украли женщины, в своих жутких, темных и корыстных целях.

\- Дикая Ева?! У миленького беззащитного змия в саду?

\- Обойдемся без уточнений, - темптер улыбнулся и отдал ему рубашку. - Ты умудрился задержать меня дольше обычного, Хэлл, но достаточно болтовни. Собирайся, за океаном тебя ждет много работы. Звякни в Цюрих, не забудь, за гроб головой отвечаешь.

\- Так точно, господин главный распорядитель душ.

\- Лучше просто мессир.

\- О, теперь вижу, таки гордыня...

\- Ты своей смертью не умрешь, Солнечный мальчик, - демон угрожающе спрыгнул со стола, но по голосу трудно было понять, шутит он или нет.

\- Рад слышать, - инженер бесстрашно схватил его в объятья и встал на носочки. - Мой грех – это уныние, Мод. Поэтому я столько работаю. Спасаюсь, убегаю от него, прячусь в ретортах, золотой стружке и алмазной пыли.

\- Всего неделя, одна короткая неделя, маленький мастер. И кто-то придет, убьет твою печаль. Он убийца, ты сам сказал. Убийца боли, убийца дурных мыслей... Заглянешь в его глаза и найдешь все, чего тебе не хватало. А мне пора.

\- Моди... Моди, - протянул Хэлл и вздохнул. Его руки, обнимавшие воздух, разжались.

 

* * *

Хочу оглянуться, постоянно хочу оглянуться. И сил никаких не осталось бороться с глупым позывом. Спотыкаюсь на лестнице по пути на второй этаж этого разграбленного здания в Богом забытой дыре, а шею сводит, мышцы уже просто ноют, но я держусь, не оборачиваюсь... в груди нарастает крик. Знаю, понимаю, каждую секунду повторяю себе, _кто_ идет следом, но ничего не помогает. Он не Энджи, он надел на себя его костюм, его лицо и фигуру, взгляд и улыбку, но Энджи там нет! Нет его, нет... ну как мне себя убедить? Я устал грезить, мечтать, представлять... все, чего мне смертельно не хватает – его длинной черной челки, беспощадно издевающегося над законами физики тела, что вечно живет будто в невесомости, передвигается так плавно, дразнит и заставляет задыхаться в ярости, недовольстве и восхищении. И голоса, что порет страстную чепуху, голоса, который я никогда не слушал, спорил и ругался со всем, что бы он ни говорил, этого голоса… не хватает, чтобы… что? Дурак. И теперь, осознав всю свою дурость, ограниченность и слепоту, я согласен на куклу Ангела. Суррогат Ангела. Черт! могло ли быть наказания тоньше и изощреннее?

\- Поцелуй меня, - ноги отказались переставляться, я замираю на последней ступеньке. _Я побежден. Дэз, ну где ты там?! Твои шаги неслышны, ведь это Его шаги._ \- Ну же!

\- Хочешь разбить с таким трудом воссозданное волшебство материи? - сурово вопросил серафим своим родным голосом, встав на ступеньку ниже меня. - За одно несчастное столкновение двух слюнявых ртов, которое не подарит тебе ничего, кроме нового приступа тоски и разочарования? Я не поцелую тебя как Ангел, забудь и думать. Иди вперед.

\- Нет... - я развернулся, в голове рождалось какое-то безумство, наверное, отразившееся в глазах, потому что Дезерэтт попятился. - Целуй! Помнится, кое-кто набросился на меня в спальне. Случайно не развратный красноволосый самец? В порванной майке, умолявший с таким отчаянием и надеждой в глазах не прогонять его, позволить остаться и показать первоклассные постельные штучки, а потом толкнувший меня к стене и вставший на колени...

\- Ты же сам просил не упоминать об этом больше никогда!

\- А сейчас вдруг захотелось! Что торчишь столбом, оторопел от удивления?! - я уцепился за его плечи, но серафим без труда увернулся и отступил еще на ступень вниз.

\- Ксавьер, мне очень жаль. От его вида у тебя едет крыша, выбивает клепки и затемняется разум. Ты хочешь... и хочешь любой ценой. Я понимаю в полной мере твой нездоровый эгоизм и стремление сохранить остатки личности, не лишиться мозгов от горя совсем. Но обо мне ты в такие минуты подумать не можешь, тебе невдомек... что я чувствую, когда слышу тебя, твои выкрики и эта откровенная ложь, жалкие попытки выдать одно желание за другое. И все ради пластмассового удовлетворения, возможности заглянуть в стеклянные глаза, получить поддельный оргазм, выдав его за собственный. Лучше бы ты решил потрахаться с резиновым мужиком из секс-шопа.

\- О нет, Дэз. Ты не пластмассовый, - своего свистящего шепота я бы сам испугался... при любых других обстоятельствах, но только не этих. - Ты настоящий. Теплый. Из тебя идет кровь, тебе так же, как и мне, знакома боль. Боль, пожирающая естество, пожирающая внутренности не хуже червя, боль, оставляющая от тебя одну бессмысленно скалящуюся оболочку. Ты – он, и до момента обратной метаморфозы никак не докажешь, что ты – не он. Я ничего сверхъестественного не прошу, всего один поцелуй. Не его, а твой. Ты все равно не знаешь, как целует он. А я просто хочу узнать, как поцелуешь сейчас ты. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста! Шестикрылый отступник... ты же мой ангел-хранитель! Защити, пожертвуй собой!

И я торжествую, потому что серафим, нет, демон... могучий, древний дух... повинуется мне. Взлетает вверх, увлекая за собой, и в синих глазах, в темных сапфирах проступает горячий, безумно горячий металл… сталь, что так долго разогревалась, а теперь, расплавившись, потекла. Но она не портит взгляд, ничуть. Его душа будто спаялась с телом Энджи, но неплотно, в месте соединения можно просунуть нож и отделить. Я не буду брать нож. Не хочу его резать, полосовать так, как боль полосовала меня дома, когда он бросился из окна, меняя облик на истинный. Я хочу решиться лишь на маленькое преступление. Никто не покарает за него смертью, да и не пугает меня смерть, меня пугает только одиночество, и все те чувства, что снедали последние 48 часов, я боюсь червивой тоски, боюсь быть сожранным заживо, боюсь. Потому что не поймаю миг, когда от меня останется тонкая опустевшая оболочка, и само мое существование будет обманом, чудовищной иллюзией. Я не хочу так. Я хочу, чтоб все прошло по-честному, и небытие расплатилось звонкой монетой, а не разноцветными фантиками.

Серафим жадно прилипает ко мне, больно зажимая и распластывая на облупившемся потолке. Крепко схватил за запястья, полностью обездвижил, оседлал бедра и теперь смотрит, в упор, сократив дистанцию к минимуму – прижал свой лоб к моему. Черт Ангела я больше не замечаю, хотя не изменилось ничего, кроме глаз... синевы не осталось, ни кусочка, стальной расплав поглотил ее всю. Давление… грубо навалившегося тела... я слишком быстро задохнулся, но только сейчас сообразил, в каком тесном плену очутился. И подумал, что надпись «дурак» пора бы вытатуировать где-нибудь на видном месте. Я никогда не излечусь от идиотизма. Я не понял, что темперамент этого, третьего любовника опаснее даже мании Фрэнсиса, опаснее изнасилования, опаснее… Боже, у него ведь огненно-красные волосы, сумасшедший нрав, титаническая сила, способность принимать любой облик… и время тоже на его стороне! И я его раздразнил окончательно.

\- Ты сам напросился, малыш, - произносит Дезерэтт голосом, от которого у меня тотчас же вырываются рыдания, и вгрызается в губы. Секунда, может, чуть больше... и внутреннее содрогание проходит, уступая место тихому изумленному вздоху. Потому что в этом поцелуе Ангел возвращается ко мне весь, и плевать, что слезы текут обильнее, а рана в груди саднит и кровоточит, укоряя вместо совести, которой давно нет. Я ловлю каждое сладкое движение чужого языка, как не ловят последнюю каплю воды, умирая от жажды, но плохо осознаю, что он раздвинул двойной ряд зубов, сплетаясь с моим языком, и что от этого мои ноги раздвинулись тоже. Машинально. Он выгибается, отрываясь от меня на мгновение, но упасть с потолка я не успеваю, серафим подхватывает мои бедра, обвивая их вокруг талии... талии Энджи. Его член возбуждающе трется об мои ягодицы, очень твердый и очень... приятный. И слезы вдруг высыхают, закончившись, а рана в груди затягивается тонкой шершавой пленкой. Мной завладела злая и холодная решимость.

_\- Кто ты сейчас?_ \- вопрошаю я мрачно горящими глазами.

_\- Хочешь узнать?_ \- его бешеный взгляд обещает многое. Мое сердце, что, по мнению доморощенных знатоков носферату, должно было беспробудно спать, страшно забилось.

_\- Я громко кричу,_ \- беспечно сообщил я, до последнего не веря, что серафим возьмет меня на потолке. Это же кошмар как неудобно!

Но на запястья легли стальные скобы, освободив его от необходимости постоянно прижимать меня. Белоснежные руки переместились на живот, под футболку, нефритовые ногти вонзились в кожу, оставляя глубокие кровавые борозды, а остановились на кромке штанов. Но я знаю, каким-то образом знаю, что Энджи не поцарапал бы меня. 

_\- А мне такое как раз нравится. Милый._

 


	48. Forbidden fruit

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

 

_Δ^_ _Я был на волосок от гибели. Пальцы расстегивали и срывали светло-серые джинсы, да, я еще как-то воспринимал цвет. Но все тело мелко дрожало в нетерпении, поддавшись запаху бледной кожи, она и влечет, и отталкивает своей болезненностью, но ее первый привкус, ее беззащитность... От легкого, как вздох, прикосновения восхитительный белый животик напрягся, обозначив тонкий рисунок мышц... а в этих полосках крови картина моего убийства, безумие подступило, встав рядом, не вселилось, но отвесило мощный удар мне в голову. И плотная аура его страха, его томление в ожидании вторжения, его упрек, его короткий стон и раскрывающиеся губы, в них хочется вгрызться снова, сильнее, грубее, полнее… все смешалось, перепуталось, растерянный, я выдираю из сладкого тумана свое сознание, но оно не проясняется, потому что он... Близость опьянила его намного сильнее, чем меня, хотя я… прождал этого черного момента дольше. И что же происходит? Я пытаюсь увернуться, когда он сам... подается вперед, раздвинув свои шикарные ноги, желая, чтобы я скорее пронзил его? Господи..._

_Кто я? КТО Я?!_ _Δ_

 

_-_ _Сроду не видел, чтобы тебе в интимных делах нужна была моя помощь,_ \- весело шепчет на ухо серафиму невидимый злой дух, прижимается к нему сзади, прижимая сильнее к Кси, который сладко стонет и расслабляется – Дезерэтт наконец-то вошел... овладел им.

\- Что... что ты сделал?!

\- Толкнул тебя в объятья неги и удовольствия, - темптер кусает его за ухо и кладет холоднейшие ладони на бедра, больно сжимает их, заставляя падшего ангела двигаться... и двигаться интенсивнее. - Этот милый юноша, прелестно раскинутый на потолке морской звездой, хочет, чтоб ты оправдал все его надежды. А ты как будто с луны свалился, Дэз. Что за халатное отношение к своим обязанностям? Хорошенько обними его дивные гладкие ножки, подвинь повыше, ему же неудобно, - Асмодей с кривой и просто ужасающей улыбкой дернул брата, и согнутые ноги Кси сместились ближе к груди серафима, превратив их позу во что-то невыговариваемо развратное. Дыхание Дезерэтта оборвалось: его золотоволосый любовник выгнулся, тяжело откидывая голову на твердый бетон, и приоткрыл рот в еще одном стоне. Обнажившиеся зубы наводили на тревожные мысли, но вырваться из своего растущего возбуждения серафим не смог. Не успел. _Потому что Моди..._

\- Мод, ты в своем уме?! - зрачки расширились в ужасе, отраженный там демон с длинным шприцом уже не улыбался. - Мод!

\- Ты подобного еще не испытывал, милый, я гарантирую это, - Моди лизнул его за шею и страшно расхохотался. Стальная игла аккуратно вошла под кожу над локтем, непонятное ядовито-зеленое содержимое влилось в могучее предплечье, Дезерэтт вздрогнул от острой боли, отделяясь от Кси, но темптер быстро прижал его обратно. От резкого движения Ксавьер вскрикнул, но беспощадный и неумолимый демон атмосферы продолжал прижимать их, пока серафим вновь не вошел весь.

\- Я убью тебя, - прошипел Дэз с усилием. Его сознание стремительно мутнело, наркотик, покорявший кровь, действовал точно и молниеносно, как снайперский выстрел. Слух и зрение слабели, а мышц становилось как будто вдвое больше. И осязание... возросло во сто крат. Ощущения... от тела, что лежало под... а на самом деле – над ним. Но потолок так удачно развернулся, а тело очутилось в безраздельной власти, и он проник в малыша слишком глубоко... не может отказаться от удовольствия, которое читает в полузакрытых изумрудных глазах. Пока еще читает, потому что в собственных глазах сгустились сумерки. - Убью!

\- Да пожалуйста, дорогой, - Асмодей отплыл в сторонку и закурил. - Но не раньше, чем Ксавьер кончит. Не раньше, чем вы оба кончите.

\- ЗАЧЕМ?!

\- Определенно, кому-то это надо, Дэз, - он затянулся всего раз и выбросил сигарету. Из-за дурных шуточек дьявола или по какой-то другой причине, но упала она не на пол, а на потолок и осталась лежать, дымя. - Развлекайся. Но не переусердствуй. Кси, конечно, любит боль, но малость не подготовлен к ее верхнему порогу. Ангел очень щадил его в ту первую и последнюю ночь...

\- Черт! Ты хладнокровная бездушная скотина! - серафим зарычал, тщетно сопротивляясь желанию, превратившему тело Ксавьера в поле битвы. Вырваться из химического плена было невозможно, кровь тлела, прогоняемая по сосудам все быстрее и быстрее. - Если не сказать хуже!

\- Не суетись, ты же мальчику только навредишь, - Асмодей нежно обнял брата за плечи и снова заставил изменить угол и позицию. - Ему тоже жарко, не наваливайся так, я своего голоса не слышу за его вздохами. Дэз... в шприце было немного экспериментальной «кислоты» и пиридоксин[1] для ее нейтрализации в печени, остальное ты придумал себе сам.

\- Что...

\- Сам, милый, ты сам перевозбудился и набросился на Кси, - пропел темптер прямо в ухо огорошенного серафима. - Самовнушение – любопытная штука. А я помог совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Мод, но...

\- Достойно закончи то, что начал, - издевательский хохоток был единственным ответом на все вопросы, потому что демон уже исчез. И ничего нельзя исправить. Дезерэтт чуть не заплакал.

\- Кто это был? - выдохнул Ксавьер, неожиданно найдясь, то есть прояснив своим певучим голосом его измученное сознание.

\- ЛСД собственной персоной и немного адского горе-юмора, - серафим опустил голову, скрывая за красными волосами стыд. Все иллюзии пропали, чужое тело в том числе. Стальные скобки с хрупких запястий любовника убрались тоже, естественно, Ксавьер свободен... и в полном праве врезать ему за все хорошее. Они, правда, еще соединены друг с другом в самом интересном месте, но это не смягчающее, а скорее отягчающее обстоятельство.

Без особых усилий Кси перевернулся в воздухе, оказавшись сверху, и прибрал с лица ангела-хранителя растрепанную шевелюру.

\- Когда ты успел сбросить оболочку? Все время со мной был... он. Анджело...

\- Не я. Демон стряхнул ее с меня, чтобы я сполна насладился своим позором.

 

_Δ^_ _Ксавьер озадаченно молчит, однако его распухшие от долгих поцелуев губы шевелятся, проговаривая что-то про себя. О чем он думает? Почему не нарушает нашу интимную позу? Наклоняет ко мне голову, выражение отрешенных глаз не выдает ни грамма эмоций, ни позитива, ни негатива. Ну давай, ударь, плюнь в меня... Нет? Не хочешь? Почему ты медлишь? Наклоняешься совсем низко... Боже, ты просто лег. Растянулся на мне, царапнув золотистыми локонами, и глубоко вздохнул. Как же ты, наверное, устал... если тебе настолько все равно, с кем быть, с кем спать, и плевать, что вообще происходит вокруг..._ _Δ_

 

\- Я хочу, чтоб ты снова возбудился. Что мне для этого сделать?

 

_Δ^_ _Седьмое солнце ада! При всем желании я не ответил бы, я был так шокирован его невозмутимостью, я... я беспомощно смотрел, как в нем просыпается звериная похоть, как развратно он проводит языком по своим губам, а потом по моим, и усаживается на мне поудобнее. Нарочито медленно, плавно и небрежно собирает волосы, скручивает их, убирая назад, чтоб не мешали, прижимает ладони к моим бокам, для удобства, упора и равновесия… и начинает двигаться. Сначала морщась, потому что сам остыл, и ему не слишком-то и хочется... а потом неловкость куда-то девается, движения становятся уверенными, чувственно плавными и ритмичными, и, когда я попробовал его остановить, он несильно ударил меня по животу и прошептал: «Дурачок, я только разогреваюсь. Лежи тихо, мне ужасно понравился твой **пожарный кран** »._

_И как против этого выступать, как спорить?! Я заткнулся, покорно дав себя трахнуть. Да-да, несмотря на то, что... черт, да разве можно это объяснить? Только почувствовать. Он обвивает меня своими узкими бедрами, сладко, тесно, заставляя терпеть совершенно неземную муку, когда он ласкает себя, засовывает чуть влажные, пахнущие его возбужденной плотью пальцы мне в рот... И смотрит, смотрит неотрывно в мои глаза, смотрит исподлобья, насаживаясь глубже, закусывает кривящиеся губы, но не стонет, пока я не войду в него совсем глубоко. А потом все повторяется..._

_Зачем он задавал вопрос? Из вежливости? Он сам знает, что делать, уже наученный. Жаркий, бесстыдный, какой-то до чертиков распущенный. И незнакомый. Фрэнсис, тебя я должен за это благодарить. Но почему-то больше хочется при встрече сбросить тебя с крыши многоэтажки..._ _Δ_

 

* * *

«Когда я решился выйти из убежища, в Сандре Льюне царила ночь. Блак не возвращался, и ни один солдат не прибегал сюда с весточкой. На случай его гибели у меня есть запасной адъютант. Но как же неохота вызывать его из Нью-Йорка... Да и как? Вертолет поврежден, новый пришлют завтра. Танковая дивизия хороша как средство передвижения только по пустыне и вблизи кратера, но пугать цивилов военной техникой рано. Нет, я просто схожу на склад и вооружу оставшихся солдат. Мы справимся без вспомогательных войск, да.

За окном слышались редкие выстрелы, но чаще – пьяное пение и хохот. Кровососы выползли из темных нор и празднуют скороспелую победу. Посмотрим. Я не все обдумал и торопиться с решениями не буду. Хотя бы потому… что мысли мне тасует и мешает, врываясь в любые стратегические планы, один и тот же образ. Мое порочное совершенство. Невинное, бесподобное и оттого вдвойне порочное. Я утомился думать о нем, а прекратить не могу никак. Я вспоминал об Эрике, заслонял исчезновением и возможным предательством сына своего ангела, но насмешливые зеленые глаза переступали мой гнев и горе, переступали все. Может быть, зря я отказался взять малыша с собой. Сейчас его тонкое упругое тело успокоило бы меня...»

Фрэнсис с отсутствующим выражением лица миновал последний кабинет, выходя к лестнице на первый этаж. На лоб ему шлепнулась густая белая капля. Генерал поднял голову, широко раскрывая глаза. Свесившийся с потолка белокурый вампир страстно улыбался и тяжело дышал, облизывая окровавленные губы. Он кончал... и его достоинство сжимал второй вампир, выдавливая, кажется, последние капли млечного сока... немножко кровавого запрещенного удовольствия. Блондин устало задышал, послал Конраду игривый воздушный поцелуй и потянулся к вымазанному в своей же сперме рту любовника, с удовольствием зарывшись руками в длинные и блестящие красные волосы.

«Постойте-ка... красные? Красные?! Никакой он не вампир! Он...»

\- Привет, дорогой, - с негромким смехом произнес Ксавьер и еще раз облизал себе губы. Горящие и покусанные, они слишком быстро высыхали. - Я наконец-то распробовал собственный оргазм и больше не задаюсь вопросом, почему ты каждый раз так настойчиво глотаешь мою сперму. Мой ангел-хранитель был так любезен, что разрешил выбрать на десерт и другие лакомства. Фрэнк, ты что, не рад меня видеть? Фрэнк... - Кси в притворном расстройстве сунул в рот мизинец и обсосал. - Я становлюсь неуправляем в своих желаниях. И виноват в этом ты. Дэз, спускаемся?

Серафим молча поставил его на пол, призвал валявшиеся неподалеку джинсы, но Ксавьер надел их сам, не позволив помочь себе, и теперь стоял, вытянувшись перед фельдмаршалом. Спокойный, восхитительно растрепанный после сделанного... но не полностью удовлетворенный. Скромно прятавший глаза Дезерэтт встал за его спиной. Конрад же превратился в соляной столб.

\- Вот уж не думал, что ты так удивишься, - Кси машинально положил руки падшего ангела на свои бедра и заставил медленно гладить себя. - Право, не стоит, не стоит. После уроков, которые ты преподал мне, и не только постельных. Видишь ли, во мне живет Нежить... скользкая, похотливая, ненасытная тварь. Я питаю ее кровью и животными ласками. Я учусь ее подавлять, но я еще очень далек от полного контроля. Но все это не относится к делу, правда. Расскажи мне о проблемах этой местности, генерал. Расскажи, чья больная фантазия породила Лунный город и какой из многочисленных промахов оказался роковым? Если не расскажешь, я узнаю сам, вырву из твоего мозга.

\- Не надо, - мгновенно вмешался Дезерэтт и посмотрел на юного подопечного со всей строгостью. - Так дела не делаются, вламываться в частные владения души нельзя, это аморально и неэтично, мы прибегаем к этому в редких, самых крайних случаях.

\- Послушал бы ты себя со стороны, моралист хренов, - Ксавьер оскалил зубы. - Имеешь секс с чужим мальчиком, в чужом городе, посреди кровопролитной войны, в антисанитарных условиях, и еще в такой противоестественной позе. А рассуждаешь об этике. Лучше бы подсказал Фрэнсису вытереть лоб, ну, или сам бы стер эту интересную белую капельку.

\- Малыш, ты же меня...

\- Склонил? Совратил? Заставил? Изнасиловал? Хм... вероятно, склонил. Но мог ведь и не получить ни черта! Однако получил. Стояк у тебя был зверский, Дэзя, твердый, как камень, а какой же он у тебя большой...

Размахнувшись, Конрад влепил такую пощечину, что Кси с силой отбросило назад, он  обмяк и повис на руках у серафима. Серафима, глаза которого налились огнем.

\- На твоем месте, Фрэнсис, я не стал бы распускать кулаки. Твое положение и твоя жизнь сейчас весьма шатки. И зависят от этого белокурого лапочки. Если ты станешь ему неугоден...

\- Все нормально, - перебил Ксавьер шепотом и отстранился от шестикрылого защитника. - Не заслуженно, но нормально. Фрэнки... я не твой и в свое безраздельное владение ты меня никогда не получишь. Подбери сопли и вытри, в конце концов, лоб! И начни говорить. А, черт... ты так раскис, что нетвердо держишься на ногах. Дэз, помоги мне.

Серафим вынес Конрада на свежий воздух и, недолго думая, посадил на поваленный древесный ствол – их тут после обстрела имелось в изобилии. А поскольку невменяемого и безмолвствующего фельдмаршала все равно качало, они с Ксавьером сели по бокам от него, обвили за талию и ненадолго притихли.

_\- Ты не послушался меня, малыш._

_\- Он не расколется, в нем мало веры, и он даже на секунду не допустит, что я властен ему помочь. Я сам забрал материалы из его головы. Но я многого не понимаю. Я поделюсь с тобой..._

_\- Проблемы в Сандре Льюне начались недавно, буквально полгода назад. До этого город спокойно прожил целых двадцать лет в условиях строжайшей секретности, можно считать, что без особых происшествий. Постоянно находился под наблюдением группы ученых и военного совета во главе с Фрэнсисом. Состав контролирующих за столько времени не поменялся, только два профессора умерли, естественной смертью. Поэтому тайне удалось держаться так долго. Но вечно они не сумели бы скрываться, и дело даже не в новых технологиях обнаружения. В Лунный город проник вампир. Один. Был он чрезвычайно умен, ловок, хитер и неуловим, в убежище генетически модифицированных людей пришел со своей, никому неведомой целью. Орудовал незаметно, пользуясь тем преимуществом, что его невероятно трудно вычислить, ведь его ночной образ жизни был неотличим от жизни всех прочих лунатиков. Постепенно упырь выкормил собой, то есть заразил, молодняк (первое подросшее поколение города) и собрал вокруг себя. Он был не просто предводителем – люди обожали его не на словах, как вождя, как отца, его приказы выполнялись слепо, они были преданы телом и душой, ни одно предательство не помешало ему поднять восстание. Первое восстание, с которого и начались тут беспорядки, продолжающиеся до сих пор. Выполнил ли он свою миссию? Фрэнсису неизвестно. Те, кто мог знать о ней, давно мертвы, убиты солдатами твоего генерала. Они и не признались бы под пытками, тут никаких шансов. Но изловить и уничтожить всех последователей, которых он обратил в вампиров, не удалось. Они скрылись и стали плести новые козни. Сам главарь исчез. На время все утихло. За городом усилили охрану и улучшили наблюдение... но предотвратить новую трагедию не удалось. Произошло бегство маленькой группы подростков, они покинули пределы кратера, но дальше не убежали, их жестоко перебили. Старого вампира, который подговорил их на это, зверски замучили пытками, это вызвало негодование оставшихся кровопийц, они-то и поставили опять Сандре Льюну на уши. Масла в огонь подлил… твой отец, Ксюня. Да, в городе побывал Максимилиан. Попал после длительного шпионажа за военными. За кем или за чем охотился он? Его присутствие тут заставило самый большой отряд вампиров прорваться в Нью-Йорк. Их бегство закончилось плачевно – уже известной тебе бойней у стен центральной больницы. Макс убил всех – и вампиров, и преследовавших их солдат, он сам за себя боролся… но тоже погиб в мордобое. Достоверно не установлено, кто именно, при каких обстоятельствах и каким оружием его прикончил. Выживших не было, а вопросы всё множатся и множатся. Горстка оставшихся в Сандре Льюне вампиров, устрашенная расправой в мегаполисе, решила добиваться справедливости на месте. Они захватили город, захватили мэрию и мэра вместе с семьей, они угрожают перебить последних уцелевших мирных жителей, если…_

_\- Ну?_

_\- Фрэнк еще не знает. От парламентера толку не было, а сам он с повстанцами не говорил. Мы немножко отвлекли его от дел. Он шел на переговоры, шел выяснить, чего же хотят от него вампиры взамен на восстановление мира и спокойствия. И он выполнит их требования. Потому что его единственный сын Эрик – с ними. В качестве заложника или в качестве подельника. Не дай Бог, если в качестве носферату._

_\- В картине чего-то не хватает._

_\- Блэкхарта нет, уехал улаживать технические детали. Главный защитный механизм города поврежден, и он позвонил в аэропорт, забронировал билет... Хэллу!?_

_\- Чего ты так разволновался?_

_\- Это наш швейцарский мастер-часовщик, Кси! Какого черта... почему его!?_

\- Потому что Хеллиорнакс Тэйт – величайший инженер, гений, Да Винчи современности, - неожиданно промолвил фельдмаршал, вышедший из «комы», и глянул на серафима. - Не так ли, Дезерэтт? Судьба в его лице свела нас всех вместе.

\- Как ты услышал наши мысли?!

\- Легко. Я укусил Фрэнка, - спокойно ответил Кси. Теперь Конрад смотрел на него. - Похоже, мой чудесный генерал скоро превратится. И если мятежники Сандре Льюны признают в нем своего...

\- А было бы неплохо. Посидим еще немного, для верности. Подождем полуночи, - Дезерэтт улыбнулся, успокоенный: Фрэнсис, очнувшись, определенно передумал мстить кому-либо за измену и устало склонил на грудь Ксавьера голову.

 

* * *

[1] Витамин B6.


	49. Stones are stones

**| Part 2: Tale of foe |**

 

Ему страшно. От привычного уютного мирка остались обломки да свежие воспоминания, и дело не в разрушенном городе или в разладе отношений с фельдмаршалом. Его душа, огрубевшая после долгих лет служения кровавому диктатору, как будто расслаивается. И верхняя жесткая корка отделяется, обнажая мягкую кожу, которую он не успел защитить от быстрого и точного удара.

Конечно, проще всего было бы забыть. И ему ничего не стоило бы выбросить из головы утренний инцидент в спальне, оставить все как есть, сделать вид, что ничего не изменилось, и мир остался тем же... ну разве только глубокую трещину дал.

Он больше не майор, не солдат, раздающий команды и сам слепо исполняющий волю повелителя. Он больше не может служить так, как раньше. Приказ вызвать Тэйта и забронировать самолет будет последним из всех приказов, которые он получал от Конрада. Да, он выполнит его. Потому что слишком привык к дисциплине, к суровой муштре, к подавлению инстинктов, когда желание командира – твое желание и закон, и своих собственных желаний просто нет. И быть не может. Он прожил в этом режиме почти двадцать пять лет. Ему даже нравилось... или он думал, что ему нравится, по причине отсутствия чего-либо другого. Отсутствия сравнений... отсутствия выбора, да, именно так. И сейчас, в разладе с самим собой, допустив еретические мысли, допустив тот, самый первый протест, он теряет свое звание и значимость всех прошлых заслуг, он разжаловал себя, он... всего лишь человек, которому безумно страшно. Не за фельдмаршала, оставленного на произвол судьбы в самом сердце вражеского лагеря, не за военачальника, которого потеряет США, и за которого он нес ответственность, как адъютант. И даже не за друга, вознесенного до ранга божества своим положением в обществе, который мог позволить себе многое, а он – почти ничего. И не армия его сейчас волнует, не купол, не инженер и не дымящаяся в пожаре Сандре Льюна. Пусть пропадают пропадом, и лунная раса, и раса проклятых упырей.

О мужчине он сейчас думает, о мужчине... что был рядом всю жизнь, почти с пеленок. О глазах, холодных, ясных, голубых... чей взгляд выворачивает, выставляя напоказ внутренности, оголяет и скручивает каждый нерв, раздевает до костей, сдирая плоть с особым бездушным тщанием и наслаждением. Но в миг того постыдного откровения глаза фельдмаршала были закрыты. Зато открылось всё остальное. И извивающийся на мускулистом теле бледный сосунок лишь подчеркнул неиспорченную временем и наркотиками красоту. Ему плохо, нереально плохо. Превосходство этого человека во всем. Острый ум, мертвая хватка, несокрушимый дух, за который еще как-то держится слабое здоровье, скорость реакции, расчетливость и дальновидность... да что там, даже проявления небрежности и диктаторства у Фрэнсиса королевские. И каждый жест, взмах рукой, кивок, голос, походка... долго, очень долго он не замечал последнюю великолепную составляющую. Тело.

Ксавьер заставил смотреть и думать. И делать выводы. А потом – раскаиваться и еще раз делать сильно запоздалые выводы... и хоронить любую надежду. И выходить из игры. Прочь, куда глаза глядят, подальше от соблазна. Ужасного, греховного соблазна.

_«Фрэнк, в мире, в котором мы живем, Господь сошел с ума. Потому что я хочу тебя. И я не хочу спрашивать, где я был раньше, потому что с сарказмом рассмеюсь самому себе в лицо. И где я был раньше, когда ты гробил себя алкоголем и героином, посадив печень и почки, а я носил и носил тебе яды, послушно, как настоящий тупорылый солдат, выполняя твой приказ. И я колол тебе астрономические дозы, прямо сквозь рукав, иногда, когда не хватало времени на нормальную инъекцию... И мотался в госпиталь, во время кризов и передозировок, ты орал песни или трахал медсестер, или пил спирт из мензурок, а в локтях уже торчали новые шприцы, а я тащил тебя в машину, заталкивая кое-как, и отвозил домой... и раздевал! И ничего, ничего, черт возьми, не замечал! А раз, я помню, еще на первом курсе университета, ты подкрался ко мне в душевой, после выигранного матча по футболу, и обнял за плечи. А твои тогдашние длинные волосы под напором воды из душа заструились по моей спине... ты что-то хотел, ты определенно собирался мне что-то предложить... но так и не собрался. Прошептал на ухо, как рад этой победе, первой и единственной за всю историю альма-матер, и отошел. А я, как дубина неотесанная, я..._

_Боже, ты ведь знал. Знал, какой я, что я не соглашусь ни при каких обстоятельствах, и что наша дружба кончится, едва начавшись. А ты всегда был умен, ты сдержался, передумал. О, ты немного ведь потерял, ты нашел себе потом чертову дюжину партнеров, развлечения на полчаса или на ночь, или и то, и другое. А я охранял твои оргии, оставаясь равнодушным, всегда, как дубовый чурбан. Что ж, я был им, и я ни капли не изменился. И мое сегодняшнее отступничество ничего не доказывает. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока мой танк не продерется сквозь заросли обратно к штабу, и я не увижу твои вожделенные глаза с ноткой слабого, почти притворного интереса ко мне. Фрэнсис, я не должен теперь... подходить к тебе слишком близко»._

* * *

\- И ты совсем не злишься, - протягиваю я полувопросительно, без труда превращая голос в музыку, и целую Фрэнка в левый висок. Его волосы с этой стороны выстрижены почти под ноль (не устаю задумываться о его ассиметричной прическе), под кожей пульсируют горячие сосуды, я чувствую ее температуру губами, когда перемещаюсь выше и глубоко вдыхаю смешанный запах лака для фиксации и сигарет.

\- Я просто не делаю резких движений, - отвечает генерал, беспокойно ощупав мою руку, прижатую к его груди. - Маленький, потерявший стыд мерзавец, ты можешь оказаться последним счастливым сном в моей жизни, и я хочу продлить его подольше.

\- Я всё в тебе люблю, - бездумно продолжаю я, не отрывая лица от его контрастно пахнущих волос. - И слишком люблю себя, чтобы лишаться такой роскоши – быть в центре твоего внимания. Мне нравится твоя ревность. Она делает тебя беззащитным. Хоть что-то делает тебя беззащитным, пробивая брешь в литом корпусе сердца и застревая в металлических шестеренках... они перестают вращаться? Они замирают, оживляя другой механизм. Ты знал или догадывался, кто я, болезненное чувство украденной собственности пройдет. Твоя злость мне тоже понятна, но Фрэнсис... чего же ты испугался?

«Я молчу, обреченно продолжая прижиматься к его худой груди. В ней тихо, как в могиле. Малыш, снежный ангел мой... зачем ты потерял собственное сердце, а? И зачем биться моему, если твое не откликнется? Я пережил сцену твоего откровенного распутства в руках у серафима, кое-как, но преодолел свою ярость. Твой краснокрылый друг развратен настолько же, насколько и мил, шлюхи Содома плачут и берут у него уроки, но мне его не достать, да и бессмысленно мстить Дезерэтту за исполнение желаний, от которых я сам не откажусь. Стою за ними в очереди сразу вслед за тобой. Но, Кси, Кси, черт возьми!.. ты все еще беззаботен как ребенок. Не научился думать о последствиях. Я плохо рассмотрел ночного визитера, зато хорошо запомнил его источающую ненависть улыбку. И по сравнению с тем, что обещал мне этот оскал, Дэз играет с тобой в невинные забавы».

_\- Проблема в том, что ты в каждом новом лице видишь персонального врага,_ \- ободряюще сказал кто-то и приложил ледяные руки к оголенной спине фельдмаршала. Голой она быть ну никак не должна была, ибо костюм... на нем пиджак, рубашка... Фрэнсис охнул от холода, немедленно покрывшись гусиной кожей и попутно констатировав тот факт, что под одежду залезли, даже не потрудившись выправить ее из брюк. - _Братец, привет еще раз. Рад, что ты отказался от маскарада и добровольно-принудительных галлюцинаций._

\- А ты отказался от конспирации, сахарный пупсик, - Дезерэтт оторвал Моди от генерала и развернул к себе. Я поймал себя на мысли, что рядом они смотрятся как карточные короли – трефовый и червовый. Нечаянно родившийся далее вопрос о том, кто в этой колоде джокер, сдавил мне горло, перекрыв кислород. В чем дело, я же вампир! Но в легких коллапс, им все равно, кто я, и я сейчас умру, так и не сумев сделать вдох. - Ты пришел, а Хэллиорнакс Тэйт уже в пути, нам не хватает для полной коллекции всего одного человека...

\- О нем я и явился поговорить, Дэз, - темптер бросил на меня многозначительный взгляд и увел серафима подальше от наших с Фрэнсисом ушей. Зато его милостью, точнее, милостью его иронично смеющихся глаз, удавка на шее ослабла, я шумно вздохнул, освобожденный и дико раздосадованный. Он меня спас. Но он очень зря отходит секретничать, я бы мог... Хотя конечно, понимаю, подслушивать за демонами не стоит, не ровен час, Асмодей сменит свое отчее благословение на гнев. _Сын короля... джокер... и вся колода будет в шляпе. Бллин, да о чем я опять думаю?! Или это за меня думают?_

\- Малыш? - Конрад целует меня в грудь в распахнутом вороте рубашки, в его голосе легко угадывается любопытство и тревога, но мне сейчас не до него и не до нежностей, мысли продолжают нестись в какие-то адские овраги, набирая сверхсветовую скорость. Если принц даэдра назвал Дезерэтта своим братом, то Ангел... его племянник?! Но если они, эти двое – близкие и крутые родственники, какого хрена не позаботились об Энджи раньше!? Пока он мерз и голодал и поддавался кровосмешению, и терпел лишения! Один-одинешенек, справлялся с болью и с ненавистью, ходил убивать, мстя за брата-близнеца, а потом и вовсе стал вампиром, чтобы выбить из себя хотя бы часть мучающих чувств?! Вот поэтому я терпеть не могу родственников. Все они одинаковые, лицемеры пафосные и эгоисты вонючие, начиная с матери и заканчивая противным Скратовски, который особо и не родственник, так, седьмая вода на киселе. Обо мне всю жизнь только Жерар заботился, да вот еще в последнее время Ангел начал, хоть и весьма своеобразно у него это получалось. - Малыш, поговори со мной.

\- Нечего говорить, ты так и не ответил мне, Фрэнк.

\- А смысл отвечать и повторяться? Потерять я тебя боюсь! Любить хочу, ласкать хочу, видеть и слышать рядом. И, может быть... подчиниться тебе хочу. Работать, зная, что приду домой, а там будешь ты, спать, восхитительно разметавшись по кровати, или сидеть где-то в укромном уголке, писать свои непонятные программы, или дегустировать превосходные старые коньяки, или рисовать тушью и маслом, или... я даже не знаю, чем еще ты увлекаешься.

\- Сексом. Увлекся не на шутку, - я говорю почти серьезно, но Конрад мне не верит. До чего мы докатились. - Сделаю его новым хобби. Уютным домашним времяпрепровождением. Ты приезжаешь со службы, а я трахаюсь с серафимом, и вовсе необязательно в постели, можно в погребе или на чердаке, и, пожалуй, прошу тебя к нам присоединиться, и все это под наблюдением твоего махрового красавца-майора Блэкхарта. Кривишься в отвращении? Никогда не участвовал в групповом сексе? Хочешь сказать, что сам его не организовывал? Фрэнк, не разочаровывай меня.

\- В кого ты превратился, малыш?! Я хочу обратно невинного юношу, что смотрел на меня ужасным уничтожающим взглядом на краю обморока, но еще долго боролся, не терял сознание именно благодаря своей ненависти. Где он?

\- Ты убил его, Фрэнсис, - спокойно изрек темптер. Он стоял далеко, и его мягкий гипнотический голос, вольно льющийся сразу отовсюду, стал для меня открытием. - Твоя похоть, слепая бесконтрольная жажда обладания любой ценой и любыми средствами погубили Кси. Мы сыграли на твоей вседозволенности, власть задушила тебя, прибрала к рукам как миленького, ты сожрал наживку не подавившись, фельдмаршал. Был слиток золота, чистейший благородный слиток... но чужой. Все в одночасье отвернулись, а он лежал и лежал, такой беззащитный и как будто ничей. И ты протянул грязную лапу. Схватил, испачкал его. Так с какой стати ты удивляешься тому, что он тоже стал грязным?

«Я снова молчу. Мне с таким изяществом закрыли рот... Спор бесполезен и опасен, воздушные очертания этого существа подсказывают, с кем я имею дело. И я не решусь спросить о чем-то или возразить. Он пожаловал сюда не для пустой болтовни, да и не достоин я отнимать его время. Но все же – я не развращал Ксавьера! Я не понимаю, что с ним случилось. Слова, им сказанные, и КАК они были сказаны... Неохотно припоминаю Ле Локль, обратный путь в аэропорт и пьяный безостановочный угар эротических мыслей. Я упивался несдержанными фантазиями и таким привычным чувством всевластья и полной безнаказанности... Неужели я тогда накликал на себя беду? Обратил на себя пристальный взгляд черта, приковал его внимание, поменял планы и тактику ведения войны? И чего же мне ждать теперь? Нового пришествия ночного визитера, что на этот раз не ограничится улыбкой и легкой издевкой над моей беспомощностью?.. А чего ждать от Кси?!»

\- Не бойся. Я снова пошутил, - я заглядываю в осунувшееся лицо генерала и мне даже не надо копаться в его мыслях, чтобы понять, что его мучает. - Я испытываю тебя. Я хочу знать точно, на 107%, что не ошибусь, доверившись кому-то во второй раз. Присутствующие здесь демоны ада знают, что ты мной избран, тебя не тронут, тебя... уже помиловали, собственно. Простили все прегрешения. Конечно, ругались отборнейшим матом, стирая черные записи о твоей душе, но повиновались. Только потому, что я всерьез воспринял твое признание. Всерьез поверил, что ты меняешься. Что ты меня любишь. Фрэнсис, я с легкостью притворюсь испорченным юнцом, но не притворюсь влюбленным. Наверное, я захочу повторить секс-забаву с Дезерэттом и, наверное, я захочу, чтоб меня опять грубо насиловал ты. Чтобы ты делал это часто. Чтобы имел меня всегда, когда пожелаешь. Я твой по первому же зову, ты... ты просто завоевал меня, я твой трофей, владей мной по праву. Я так хочу. Но все это осуществимо при одном условии... - я сделал паузу, осознавая, что произносить такое мне так же непросто, как и ему – слышать. И что раньше мне подобный фарс на голову бы не налез. - Точнее, при соблюдении двух условий. Если мой упырь... - с трудом сглотнул, горло снова протыкает клубок игл, - если Анджело... разрешит. Если он… - _я не могу! Но это всего лишь слова..._ \- заново вдохнет в меня жизнь. Если я вообще доживу до момента, когда увижу и обниму его!

_Джокер! О Господи..._ Заслоны прорваны, их снесло и разметало, самообладание кончилось, я громко зарыдал противными, густыми и кровавыми слезами. И насрать, НАСРАТЬ, что развеял иллюзию парня с железными яйцами, живущего каждый день как в последний. Меня уже тошнит следить за собой, притворяться, ежесекундно заботиться о мимике и строить из себя заманчивую бесчувственную шлюху. Всё! Я признался до конца, я не сказал это прямо, но интонации красноречивее слов, хрипло сорвавшийся в крик голос выдал тоску, огромную как луну и такую же щербатую, теперь Фрэнсис знает. И он, какая прелесть… потрясен.

\- Малыш, сладкий... маленький... - он и растерян, и унижен, и проникается жалостью ко мне. Что может быть хуже? Тьфу. - Я был идиотом, я не догадался... прости! Я слишком часто стал просить прощения, но, пожалуйста... мне тяжело говорить, губы болят как обожженные чем-то...

\- И ломота во всем теле, кости, кажется, еще немного и рассыплются в пыль, - я кивнул и взял его за подбородок, заставив смотреть вверх. - Пора идти, дорогой. Я пришел тебе помочь, и я сделал, что мог. Де-факто ты готов предстать перед повстанцами Сандре Льюны.

\- Но я не чувствую...

Очень быстро и очень больно укусил его за горящие губы, с удовольствием дождался наливающихся кровью глаз, услышал рычание, рассмеялся и свесил голову, обнажая свою шею.

\- Пей давай. Новорожденный вампир, военачальник смертных... Что стоишь, пробуй! Свой первый, сладкий первый раз, как школьник-девственник... возбуждающее сравнение, не правда ли?

Он вздрагивает от моих веселых слов, робко касается затылка, неловкими пальцами убирает мешающие волосы, поглаживает шею, колеблясь и не зная, куда нужно вонзать зубы, где это волшебное место.

\- Не слышишь никакого странного шума? Не чувствуешь шального манящего запаха в моих сосудах? Я дал намек. Это действо интимно чуть более чем полностью, подозрительно похоже на секс, или секс похож на него. А в сексе ты спец.

\- Ты хочешь мальчика, Фрэнсис, - доверительно шепчет ему Моди, очутившись рядом, и берет меня за руку. Помощь нелишняя, но эти бесшумные телепортации порядком пугают. - В этот раз условия немного изменены, ты хочешь его не полностью, а только кровь. Ты хочешь его кровь. А он хочет тебя, чтобы ты взял ее. Он напряжен, его сердце оживает, а вены под растущим давлением туго натягиваются... вздуваются под кожей. И кровь, волнуясь, бежит по ним всё быстрее. Ксавьер стоит перед тобой своеобразным последним испытанием. Ты оправдаешь его доверие? В отличие от секса, который часто бывает фальшивым проявлением чувств, тут – полная отдача, обмануть не получится. И если ты сам не остановишься, он подарит тебе себя до последней капли и умрет. Закрой глаза. Никуда не надо присматриваться, ничего не требуется искать. Многолетний самоконтроль и выдержку отложи в сторону, освободись, забудь, кем был... Выпусти на волю Нежить.

Я горько вздыхаю, понимая, что до генерала вряд ли что-нибудь дошло, он, наверное, слишком стар, отжил свое, ему не ощутить буйство гормона кровавой страсти, его расшевелит разве что чей-то голый зад.

\- А-а-ах... - стон мой, и, признаю, я ошибся. Фрэнк легонько облизал мне кожу, желая смягчить болезненные ощущения от глубокого пореза, но смягчать их не надо, сам дьявол велел нам делать это со страстной жестокостью. И одно из воплощений дьявола здесь, он сделал свое гнусное, но на редкость приятное дело и отпустил меня. И я не спросил, почему... я не пойму его мотивов. Предает ли он сына, потакая моим изменам, полному единению с Конрадом? И зачем ему это?! Ангел никогда бы не одобрил его содействие! Но поздно, визит, как обычно, короток, если смогу, добьюсь ответов от Дезерэтта, потом, не сейчас... если не забуду. Если в этом еще останется необходимость, и если... мне надоело бороться с совестью! Пусть завтра не наступит вовсе.

Я повис в объятьях фельдмаршала, позволив себе расслабиться и просто... раствориться в его восторге. Концентрированном удовольствии того, как он сосет из меня кровь, став еще роднее, чем прежде.

«Малыш, ты на вкус как огонь, но огонь жидкий, беспощадный, опаляющий нёбо, и ничего от вампирской мертвечины в тебе нет: теплая кожа поддалась легко, и в первый миг порочного наслаждения от вкуса твоей крови я думал, что умру. Захлебнусь или сгорю заживо, не вытерплю... А ты застонал слаще, чем стонал во время настоящей близости. Или эта – настоящая? Она затягивает. Твоя кровь хуже Веществ, и все твое тело – поэма моего безволия, полное поражение духа перед материей. Я хочу тебя, моё проклятье... и с этим невозможно бороться».

 

_Δ^_ _Смотрю на прекрасных, поглощенных кровепитием голубков и спрашиваю себя, куда подевалась ревность. Да что там ревность... моя голова битком набита каким-то дерьмом. И таким озадаченным дураком я давно уже себя не чувствовал. Асмодей выслушал мою просьбу, тут же согласился выполнить – и улетел. Между вторым и третьим действием мы еще, правда, целовались... но он согласился! Ничего не стребовав взамен и не обещав забрать должок потом. Даже не ржал своим обычным презрительным смехом. Так в чем подвох?! Неужели… Ангел уже покинул преисподнюю?_ _Δ_

 

Задумавшись, серафим точно бы проворонил момент, когда Фрэнсис не на шутку увлекся опасным процессом, а потом убил бы с горя его – виновника моей смерти… и себя заодно. Но тут, как по заказу, земля задрожала, а потом и вовсе ушла из-под ног, заставив генерала прерваться в самый критический момент. Дезерэтт вскочил, озираясь. Шума, пыли и треска ломающегося леса было предостаточно, а видимость – нулевая. Прежде чем Фрэнк перестроился и вспомнил, кого и куда он отправлял днем на задание, на разгромленную поляну выполз танк, и лихо выпрыгнувший из люка Блак, похоже, был удивлен больше всех.

\- Мой генерал... что здесь происходит?     

\- Внеплановый съезд партии, Чарльз, - невозмутимо сказал я. Шея приятно болела, проколы приятно сочились кровью, не торопясь затягиваться, губ и языка Фрэнсиса безумно хотелось еще, но придется потерпеть как минимум до завтра. Майор прибыл, значит, пора заканчивать нашу сомнительную дипломатическую миссию. - Ты опоздал, кстати.

\- Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, - едко выдавил он, поклонившись. - Виноват – война, а я не выспался. Фрэнк, я выполнил приказ. Мастер-ювелир вылетел два часа назад, посадка самолета в аэропорту JFK в 5:10 утра. Вертолет заберет тебя из Сандре Льюны ровно в 4:30, я велел пилоту приземлиться здесь, у штаба.

\- Спасибо, Блак. У нас произошли небольшие изменения в командном составе. Мой белокурый ангел... - Я перестал потирать укушенную вену и выпрямился. - И этот молодой человек, Дезерэтт... - Серафим ухмыльнулся и пожал оторопевшему майору руку. - Пойдут сейчас со мной на переговоры в мэрию. И ты идешь. Пешком или на борту танка, как сам пожелаешь.

\- Фрэнк, насчет изменений в командном составе ты абсолютно прав. Я прошу разрешения не сопровождать тебя, - Блак дернул уголком рта под тяжестью тотчас устремившегося на него заледеневшего взгляда, но продолжил спокойно и упрямо, тихим каменным голосом, - и остаться в штабе до окончания спецоперации. А по возвращении в Нью-Йорк я пишу на себя рапорт и увольняюсь.

\- Чарльз! - кажется, генерал от неожиданности дал слабину, плеснув на всех зеленой кислотой из батареек – своим неподдельным изумлением. - Какая муха тебя... Потрудись объяснить. - А, нет, уже закрыл червоточину. Но понятно, что жутко разозлился. Я бочком метнулся за его спину, чтоб не попадаться пока в поле зрения. Только Блаку – поверить не могу! – насрать на растущую и пухнущую вокруг фельдмаршала ауру ярости и душегубства.

\- В городе, господин фельдмаршал, в письменной форме.

\- Не паясничай. Ссал я на твои объяснительные по форме, нормально скажи, что стряслось? Повстанцев встречал и не отбился?

\- При чем тут эти несчастные комары, Фрэнк? - Блак, он... он кретин или камикадзе?! Он широко лыбится! - Я ухожу, потому что больше не хочу работать под твоим началом.

\- Что за бредятина? Ты объелся роллов вместо Минервы или обкурился?! При чем тут работа? Блак, мы же... - чувствую, как Фрэнсис нахмурился от нехороших, но закономерных догадок, - были друзьями всегда, сколько себя помню. Ты из-за Ксавьера встал на дыбы? Он мой... фетиш, моё солнце, ангел. И бог. Но ты не делил меня никогда с моими страстями, ты со мной, потому что ты... это ты.

\- В том-то и дело! - Блак сухо и надрывно расхохотался, закончив смех кашлем. - Ты меня услышал, я тебя тоже, но я понимаю, а ты – нет. Я сяду возле малютки, - он похлопал танк по темно-зеленой гусенице, - и обязательно дождусь тебя. И если ты еще захочешь что-нибудь узнать, я объяснюсь детальнее.

\- Нет уж, ты объяснишь сию секунду свое шутовское поведение! - генерал встал вплотную и схватил его за шиворот. - Чарльз, ты назубок выучил, как я отношусь к шуткам, особенно несвоевременным.

\- Ты умен как сто чертей, Фрэнки, - беззаботно заметил майор, мягко убирая его руку со своего воротника: все-таки он был на полголовы выше и в полтора раза шире в плечах своего начальника. - Что тебе стоит объяснить все самому? Мне голову напекло, надышался отравляющего газа в танке, забрали-таки в плен и пытали, промыли все мозги. Саботаж по причине психической нестабильности и нервного разлада.

\- До этого признания я был уверен, что у тебя нервов нет, - насмешливо парировал Конрад и, никого не стесняясь, поднялся на носочки, став с Блаком вровень. - Но раз ты утверждаешь обратное, наверное, в танке ехал врач, вырезал тебе аппендицит, показал – ты и решил, что это главный нерв тела. Удаленный уже, правда... Но шутки в сторону. Предположу, что у тебя есть замалчиваемые обиды, и ты решил оставить меня в самый ответственный момент, выбрал время – подложить огромную свинью и изящно свалить... то есть лечь под плаху. Тебе осталось озвучить, чем конкретно я не угодил и когда. И прямо тут можешь начинать рыть себе могилу.

\- Извини, но ты ничего не угадал, - Блэкхарт наклонил голову набок и жадно чмокнул его в губы. Несколько мгновений изучал остановившиеся голубые глаза... и поцеловал еще раз, проведя влажным языком по уголкам вожделенного тёплого рта. - Я пошел за саперной лопаткой.

 

**| End of part 2 |**


	50. Inferno

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

_α^_

_Если меня попросят дать краткую характеристику из одного слова, я скажу – холодно. Здесь так студено, что мысли пробегают мимо короткими цепочками по два-три слова. Стараются не расходовать мои силы на мозг, отдав все оставшееся тепло мышцам... ногам. Я хожу без передышки, я не могу остановиться, я иду и иду и, когда выбиваюсь из сил и падаю, ноги продолжают двигаться сами. Ноги, давно сбитые и стертые до костей. Нет направления, как и нет дороги, только изрытая какими-то норами низина, редкие холмы и сверкающие льдом плоскогорья, но воздух воспламенен, при немыслимо низкой температуре, кислород медленно горит... и я хожу по этому замерзшему аду целую вечность... один._

_Испытываю ли я боль? Правильнее было бы сказать, что боль испытывает меня, чувствует меня, а я... потерял любые ощущения, есть только холодная плазма атмосферы, сквозь которую я прохожу... и атомы которой теряются в моем теле, застревая и сталкиваясь с чем-то, чтобы никогда не выбраться обратно. Я собрал в себе уже миллиарды миллиардов этих микрочастиц, и они прибывают еще, скапливаются и... холод теперь во мне, холод внутри, а в холоде снаружи я бесполезно ищу свои нервные окончания. Они, должно быть, просто атрофировались. И кровь моя из кристалликов льда, только, увы, и она плавится. С чем сравнить мое состояние? В сущности, ни с чем, я подозреваю, что это – обещанная мука за грех, за мое позорное самоубийство, но она мне почему-то не в тягость. На исходе второго круга, когда от циферблата вечности оторвались стрелки, и я больше не смог следить за временем, я перестал испытывать дискомфорт. Я иду, иду, иду... бреду, ползком или еле волоча за собой сдавшееся тело... и жаль только, что с ума схожу, вспоминая закончившуюся жизнь, Творца, своего отца-дьявола и Ксавьера. Ничего от меня нет, только хоровод мерзнущих мыслей, обрывками показывающих мне то одно лицо, то другое. Мечтал ли кто-то о таком аде? Я забыл, как плакать и смеяться, иначе бы обязательно... нет, необязательно. Слезы застынут, а смех... я не могу открыть рот, челюсть не двигается вообще. А так хочется иногда поговорить с камнями, когда падаешь на них лицом вниз, расшибая нос и рассекая губы._

_Вот и сейчас я упал, как всегда, не чувствуя ног, не чувствуя ничего абсолютно, только вижу струящуюся на землю кровь с блестящими вкраплениями ледяных кристалликов, она жидкая как вода, почти прозрачная... хотя разве я помню, какая на вид вода? Или на вкус?.. Я окончательно выбился из сил, мысли пропадают, немые картинки тоже, а звуки я представлять разучился. Я недолго полежу в пыли, в призрачном подобии отдыха, пока приведенный в исполнение адский приговор не поднимет меня снова на ноги и не потащит дальше по бесцветной пустыне, за которой нет горизонта, потому что неба тоже нет._

\- Какой трагизм. Чем тебе помог бы горизонт?

_\- Кто здесь?_ \- я не говорю. Я только вяло подумал, что никого не жду и на что не надеюсь.

\- Как же ты мог... довести себя до такого, - Демон с укоризной смотрит мне в глаза и поглаживает мой лоб, испачканный в сухой земле. Он сидит на одном из бесчисленных валунов, а меня уже поднял и посадил на колени, и до его лица хочется дотронуться, чтобы убедиться... - Я настоящий. Ты забыл уже, зачем искал меня в начале этого пути по аду во имя искупления своего греха, но я... Я тебя нашел. Ангел... за свою ужасную любовь к тебе я проклят Богом, и в Его небесном граде мое имя предано забвению. Но был один прекрасный юноша, который сжалился надо мной и приютил потерянную душу. Я не нашел покоя, но я вошел обратно во Тьму, свою мать, и мог бы слиться с ней, родившись заново... но однажды я уже сделал так, и вот плачевный результат моего безрассудства, - кончиками пальцев он раздвинул мои губы, и я… _почувствовал_. Почувствовал его нежное прикосновение. - Ты узнал, что мы не братья, ты узнал, зачем я имплантировался в плод, чтобы суррогатная мать родила принцу даэдра близнецов, но ты так и не услышал от меня ни слова о том, зачем сам появился на свет. Я исправлю это досадное упущение.

_Юлиус отогнул рубашку, обнажая живот. Гладкую кожу так же, как и семь лет назад, украшали неровно вырезанные буквы, складывавшиеся в „_ _Radical_ _”. Но они были странно нанесены... в своем зеркальном отражении. В догадках я терялся недолго – он усадил меня прямо, заставив оседлать его бедра, и прижал к себе. Обвивая его шею, я с запозданием понял, что наши надписи слились по контурам надрезов, четко, один в один._

\- Я люблю тебя, - грустно промолвил он, скользя ладонями по моей талии вниз.

_В меня врывалась боль, тонкими чернильными иголочками, за ней тянулись огненные хвосты, они летели из тела Демона, они пронзали меня, меня... страшной силой, страшным знанием, концентратом его адской энергии, его чудовищной сущности, а боль была всего лишь оболочкой, что треснула и разошлась. И меня снесло. Взрыв образов, предметных и абстрактных, лиц, событий, голосов, текстов... они менялись со скоростью света, то собираясь в одну живую массу, то разлетаясь миллиардом осколков во все стороны, я не успевал, ничего не успевал ухватить, даже мимолетно разглядеть или понять. Это была перегрузка, умственная, эмоциональная, да всякая... как будто вселенная обрушилась на меня, вся целиком... желая погрузиться в мой мозг, спрессовавшись в сверхплотный объем, бывший в начале времен. Что я мог сделать, как помочь себе? Если эта боль не простая, не привычная, не земная и не плотская... и от нее не отделаться, просто прикусив язык, и никакой вкус крови во рту не облегчит страдания. А мысль, что Демон жил со всем этим так долго, окончательно сводит с ума. Как же он спокоен... отрешен от собственного зла и мрака, снова близкий, снова самый родной. Любящий... до сих пор любящий. Я схватился за его последние слова как утопающий за соломинку, впитал холодный свет его глаз, молниеносно, чтобы меня не растоптало, не размазало, в отчаянии, и не было времени молить кого-либо о пощаде, я просто оторвал кусок от его огромной воли и... да, таки нашел способ совладать со своей непосильной ношей. Юлиус..._ _radical_ _не было бы, если б не было тебя. Но если б не было тебя, не было б и меня._

\- Ангел, я познал твое тело, когда ты был совсем еще малышом, я не уверен, что тебе нужны извинения и оправдания за мои извращенные поступки, но я скажу. Я не мог иначе, я знал, что времени мало, что Кассандра меня убьет... и что ты все равно исполнишь свой долг, все, что взвалила на тебя мачеха Судьба. Я по-прежнему одержим тобой и не скрою, это вряд ли кончится. Прости... надеюсь, наслаждения ты получил от меня больше, чем боли. Руководство по основам Апокалипсиса ты забрал сейчас непосредственно из первоисточника, не моя вина, что это было довольно неприятно. Но ты знаешь теперь, что к чему, и мне осталось поведать тебе мелочи.

\- Не уходи! - выпалил я вдруг. Одеревеневшее и почти погибшее в судорогах боли тело ожило, язык развязался, и я опять прильнул к нему и к надписи. - Не покидай меня больше, я не хочу на Землю, не хочу воскресать и устраивать конец света, я хочу быть с тобой...

\- Я тоже так думал, в детстве, маниакально рассматривая тебя, спавшего рядом, пожирая глазами твое совершенное личико, целуя его, плача и грозясь отлупить всех, кто попробует тебя отнять. Но я... я ведь уже был тобой, жил до тебя... и не имел права восставать против Создателя, сопротивляться смерти, убегать и, в конечном счете, ломать всю стройную схему воспроизведения Зверя. Тебе положено жить, а мне – умереть. Я сын второго тысячелетия, ты же принадлежишь третьему, я не позволю тебе застрять во времени. Между нами остается тончайшая грань разных эпох, я буду любоваться тобой сквозь нее, украдкой, а ты... ты просто пойдешь дальше, не оглядываясь. Я не прошу хоронить меня в воспоминаниях. И я не хочу, чтоб ты завершал дело мщения, хоть оно и принесло бы мне покой. Я даже не прошу... короче, я ничего не попрошу. Я только хочу, чтоб Ксавьер не причинял тебе боль, я из-за этого словно умираю во второй, третий, сотый раз... _каждый_ раз, когда он отталкивает тебя.

\- Юлиус, ну что за... черт, - кристаллы льда растворились, кровь, льющаяся из глаз, снова алая, соленая и ароматная. Содрогаюсь от плача и всхлипываю, намертво вцепившись в тело возлюбленного, а тоска иссушает, высасывая из меня жизненные токи, и настолько несчастным я был только в день его смерти. - Знай, что не дарил мне ничего кроме наслаждения. С самого первого раза. И я мечтал пережить все по новой. Все, чем мы занимались. И остальное, чем не успели заняться...

\- Я знаю, - он осторожно слизывает мои слезы, как делал это всю жизнь, и улыбается. - Но это неправильно. Ты не должен любить... себя. И не будешь.

\- Ты не я!

\- Ох, не спорь, - Демон подсунул под мои бедра руки, поднялся, придержав меня на себе, и пошел куда-то. - Энджи, папа говорил, что ты похож на сказку?

\- Да... - потерянный, я не очень понял, о чем он.

\- Страшная часть этой сказки кончается. Мы покидаем седьмой круг ада, твоя прелестная голова сейчас окажется на подушке, а попа – на кровати, ты уснешь... и во сне восстановишься, твои израненные ноги заживут, а когда ты проснешься...

\- Не надо, не продолжай, - я скривил губы, и он поцеловал их, сверкнув темно-сиреневыми глазами. Я задохнулся, вспомнив, как опасно он сверкал ими, всякий раз, когда приближался ко мне, заводил руки за спину и раздевал... всегда сам, всегда властно и неторопливо. _В каком измерении происходило это волшебство? И сколько веков назад? А запах твоей чистой белой кожи упорно преследовал по ночам, был самым страшным наваждением до тех пор, пока я насильно не расстался со снами. И ощущения... наших порочных ласк... твоих рук на мне, они всегда были на мне, не отрывались... и горьковатый вкус твоей возбужденной плоти... шелест твоих вздохов... ярче, чем что-либо происходившее со мной наяву... во имя дьявола, ЗАЧЕМ я об этом вспоминаю?!_ \- Ответишь на один вопрос?

\- Только на один? Перед расставанием, чуть не забыл, скажу еще вот что: если тебя кто-то спросит, не важно кто... как избавить Кси от участия в проекте «Radical: убийство вселенной», то способ очень простой. Мальчик должен отказаться от тебя в пользу компьютера, водки и баб.

\- То есть? Он же и так прогнал меня к чертовой матери, я не понимаю...

\- А, не обращай внимания. Вернешься домой, сам всё увидишь. Много всякого произошло.

\- А долго меня нет?! - _я вдруг разволновался, сообразив, что щедротами справедливого судьи мог пропустить в аду лет десять-двадцать земной жизни. Если не все двести._

\- Пару дней. Хватиться не успели, - он смеется, сволочь, и это невыносимо... знакомо, любимо и желанно, до новых и новых слез, они неиссякаемы. - Сладкий... глупый мой. Знаешь ли ты о себе хоть что-нибудь? Хрупкая душа, упавшая на самое дно страдания по ошибке... по роковой случайности, и не разбившаяся только благодаря скорби и молитвам одного хворающего сердца. Да, я о нём говорю. Ксавьер без тебя жить не может. Без тебя никому не под силу жить, даже мне. Поэтому я здесь, в стране мертвых. Спрашивай.

\- Ты упоминал какого-то прекрасного юношу, но не назвал его по имени.

\- Люцифер. Вечно юный владыка здешних земель, которому твой вопрос показался таким наивным, что лучше задай еще один.

\- Ты счастлив?

_Он снова слизывает мои слезы и выносит куда-то в запредельную полосу света, которого в пустыне не было. Меня ослепило, убив воспаленные долгим плачем глаза, а руки Юлиуса отпустили и исчезли, и его лицо, смертельно спокойное и серьезное... красивое... мучительное! осталось в завесе мрака, по ту сторону замерзшего ада. Я не вижу его, зажмурившись от нестерпимого ожога. И знаю, что слышу в последний раз._

\- Я был счастлив с тобой. И только с тобой, Ангел.

_Мой ответный крик... надеюсь, он долетел. Я хотел, чтобы Демон понял, что получил на прощание еще кусочек меня. На его ладонях и губах осела самая вязкая кровь, самая горькая, концентрированная и ужасная на вкус... она полностью из меня ушла. Под плотно стиснутыми веками теперь беснуется дикая боль, но я смиряюсь и принимаю этот приговор как должное._

_Больше никогда. Никаких. Они кончились. Потому что..._

 

* * *

\- Моди, SOS! - Хэлл бегал в истерике по багажному отсеку, выписывая хаотичные атомные траектории и сшибая затянутую в полиэтилен мебель и какие-то ящики. - А-а-а, демон, блядь, да где же ты, спаси!!! Мы в крови нахрен утопнем!

\- Утонем, а не утопнем, - упрекнул темптер, возникнув в свободном углу у двери. Мастер тут же на него налетел и стал трясти за грудки. - Математик ты недоделанный! Не заикайся. Что за аврал на борту?

\- Пойдем, пойдем! - мастер потащил его к гробу, судорожно пытаясь унять рыдания. - Какая-то нелегкая дернула меня позвать стюарда и спуститься сюда, проверить... открыть эту чертову крышку чертового гроба. А он в кровище! Купается уже в ней! А она и льется, и льется, и льется! Ручьями! Из глаз! Мо-о-о-о-од!

\- Не кричи, я отлично помню свое имя. Давай аптечку. У тебя есть аптечка? - демон нетерпеливо дернул его за сумку, висевшую через плечо. - Хороший мальчик, все, что нужно, припас, - он покопался, нашел бинт, шприцы и пластиковую ампулу, а когда поднял голову проверить, чем занят инженер, раздраженно выдохнул и опустил руки. - Ну что ты куксишься как младенец, Хэлл? Когда уже прекратишь звать на помощь по малейшему поводу? Ситуация не критичная, а ты просто паникер. Возьми это, - вручив бинт, он воткнул иглу прямо через оболочку ампулы и набрал полный шприц ацетилхолина. - Хэлл... - Асмодей на мгновение закатил глаза, бросая все, - не доводи меня.

\- Ч-что нужно делать?

\- Из правого верхнего кармана у тебя торчат ножницы, - начал темптер терпеливо – нараспев и с расстановкой, - возьми их и отрежь от бинта два одинаковых прямоугольных куска. Потом найди в аптечке спирт и обильно смочи их. И жди.

\- Кого ждать?

Моди отмахнулся и открыл гроб.

\- Впечатляюще, - резюмировал он сдержанным тоном и очень аккуратно приподнял локоть сына из кровавой ванны. Пережал плечевую артерию пальцем, похлопал по руке и застыл ненадолго, рассматривая багровые струйки слёз. Они бежали по вискам безостановочно. Закрытые веки дрожали, видимо, в попытке распахнуться, но ресницы были слишком длинными... отяжелев от густой влаги, они прилипли к щекам. - Хэлл, сюда.

Инженер послушно приблизился с бинтами наперевес. И споткнулся на последнем шаге.

\- Я сплю? Ты не можешь такое творить наяву! Права не имеешь!

Над согнутым локтем Ангела рельефно проступила артерия. Даже на обильно забрызганной кровью коже она была хорошо заметна. Асмодей не мешкая ввел в нее содержимое шприца и скомандовал:

\- Приложи свои аппетитно воняющие кусочки марли к его глазам. А теперь наклонись. И целуй... Эй, только в гроб не падай!

\- Извини, - Хэлл успел ухватиться за обитые красным бархатом стенки. - Голова внезапно закружилась. Он... у меня дыхание рвется, а еще кровь, тут столько крови, меня мутит... Почему он перестал плакать? Почему вообще начинал?

\- Целуй, - повторил темптер непреклонно. - Это приказ. Энджи припомнит тебе потом саботаж. Так что целуй на совесть.

\- Д-да, - мастер страдальчески икнул и...

Губы оказались прохладными, немного солоноватыми, хотя скорее сладкими... или, может, терпкими на вкус? Они легко приоткрылись, приглашая его попробовать и оценить новый замысел ада, виртуозно выполненный в обманчиво светлых тонах, так называемый белый яд... чистый яд, невинный, как глоток полуденного солнца, за которым наступает ожог. Невыносимо грязное, но, безусловно, гениальное изобретение дьявольского ума... хотя скорее дьявольского сердца. Губы? Просто губы? Просто легкий поцелуй?

Впоследствии Хэллиорнакс все равно ничего не рассказал об этом скользком моменте, угрюмо прятал глаза и бормотал что-то о цветах и укусе медовой пчелы. И еще о какой-то шелковой вуали, горьком шоколаде и скрещенных пальцах, которые он разогнул... и о нежном голосе, задумчиво и развратно, а главное – абсолютно спокойно шепчущем на ухо гадости, от которых невыносимо покалывало в паху и становилось как-то одновременно стыдно и сладко... И что в конце остался только аромат клубники, позднего сорта, насыщенный, обволакивающий властно и неумолимо, голова кружилась от него еще очень долго... и, сказать по правде, не перестала кружиться никогда. Он растерял свою обычную болтливость, впустив в душу странные, неосторожные мечты, и не заметить их бриллиантовые отблески в его глазах было невозможно. Предвидев все эти прелестные безобразия, демон только сочувственно улыбался и продолжал наблюдать, как мастера затягивает в капкан.

\- Я больше не нужен, - проговорил Моди тихо, больше себе, чем увлеченному Хэллу. - Но это не последняя неприятность перед вторым пришествием.

 

* * *

«Блядь. Вот стоишь ты с разинутым ртом и размышляешь, за каким хреном твой лучший солдат, единственный друг и соратник, спрятавшийся в танке, вдруг оказался двухметровым педиком. И тебя даже не предупредил об этом. А на губах у тебя высыхает его слюна, и ты не можешь ее стереть, потому что окоченел в ступоре, пока над тобой ржет малыш Ксавьер и Дэз. Хотя серафим как раз не ржет. Он знал? Определенно знал, зараза! С его таинственной ухмылкой только подлянки устраивать. Блядь! Блак действительно несет лопатку. Не сдурел ли он? А я... не сдурел, конечно, но паршивенько себя чувствую. Обманутым и использованным».

\- Чарльз, отставить рыть яму.

\- Я не яму, господин фельдмаршал, я могилу копаю.

\- Брось лопату!

\- Я тебе не подчиняюсь, я вроде упоминал.

\- БЛЭКХАРТ!

\- Да, мой генерал?

\- Что за цирк... - пробормотал Дезерэтт и надумал вмешаться. - Совершенно очевидно, что майор выбрал неудачное время для любовного признания, давайте на время забудем о ваших разногласиях и просто сходим поболтать с лесными кровососами. Как вам такой вариант?

\- В жопу.

\- В жопу.

\- Ну... - серафим пожал плечами, - по крайней мере, я попытался.

\- В жопу! - бодро подхватил Ксавьер и обнял его за ногу. - В жопу вообще всех офицеров американской армии, я сыт ими по горло. Дэзя, пойдем домой, а? Или тебе по кайфу играть в войну?

\- А давай хоть посмотрим на аборигена Эрика, вдруг он, мужественный, красивый и в меру подкаченный индеец племени льюна, понравится тебе, возьмем его с собой? Завернем на кассе. И две диетические колы бесплатно.

\- Заманчивое предложение. Вампирские недели в “Burger King”?

\- И не только. А если он окажется невкусным, так и быть, я съем его сам.

Они завернули за угол, размеренной походочкой, с преувеличенной манерностью держась за ручки, но, едва скрылись из виду, Кси набросился на серафима.

\- Дэз, бежим!

\- Куда? - ошеломленный красавец встряхнул красными волосами. - Я почему-то подумал, что ты насчет Эрика несерьезно.

\- А зачем тогда ты предлагал?! Насколько я понял по информации, украденной непосредственно из мозга Фрэнка, он принадлежит к первому поколению трансгенных людей. Мутация глазных яблок, ушных раковин и резцов. Эластичные костные ткани, зачаточный хвост или что-то похожее на хвост, в коже нет меланина, а в кишечнике – аппендикса, зато есть высокоразвитые передние лобные доли, коэффициент интеллекта зашкаливает за двести. И по идее, похож на Фрэнсиса как отсканированный. Если Эрик при этом хотя бы наполовину такой обаятельный, как папочка...

\- И не меньший псих, чем он! Тебе секса мало?! Хочешь стать проходным двором? Где же твоя вселенская любовь к Ангелу? Кроткая и терпеливая! И верность, черт возьми, лебединая?!

\- Что я слышу... Кто ты такой, чтобы судить? - Ксавьер холодно глянул ему в глаза. - Ты прятался за моим плечом много лет, а потом приперся на все готовенькое с единственным желанием – трахнуть. Не твое дело, чем я занимаюсь, определил себе место в койке – вот и лежи там и молчи в подушку. Жди, когда мне снова тебя захочется. А не нравится, так катись обратно под плинтус. Или где ты там сидел, шпионя за мной?

\- Не было желание трахнуть единственным, - угрюмо возразил серафим и отвернулся. - Ты зациклился на сексе, малыш, извини, если правда в попу колет. И если ты считаешь, что беспорядочными половыми связями заткнешь голос в своей голове и убьешь свою тоску...

\- Так предложи еще что-нибудь! Мне НЕДЕЛЮ томиться в ожидании неясного чуда, пока Энджи по вашей милости прохлаждается неизвестно где! И вам так жалко шепнуть мне два слова...

\- Имей терпение.

\- Спасибо, утешил, - он едко сплюнул. - Когда эта карусель кончится, я запрусь в серверной на месяц и займусь 3D-визуализацией, а вы все будете лежать на коврике под дверью и плакать.

\- Ты озлоблен, потому что несчастен, - мягким голосом ответил Дезерэтт и привлек упирающегося программиста к себе. - Но ты не одинок. У тебя есть я, и ты всегда можешь сорвать на мне злость, ударив, унизив и оскорбив.

Ксавьер вздрогнул. Где-то он это уже слышал. Но благородства признать правоту ангела-хранителя и попросить прощения не хватит. Гордость восстает, она омерзительна. А на краешке сознания как всегда бьется ехидная мысль, что он жалок и недостоин своего ослепительного гота-обладателя длинной челки и феноменального терпения.

\- Я скотина, - виновато выдавил Кси наконец. - И не в первый раз веду себя как скотина. Я не могу даже объяснить, почему я это делаю. Но я хочу увидеть Эрика Конрада и привести к отцу. И если ты пойдешь со мной в логово повстанцев, я буду очень благодарен и ничего лишнего не натворю. Пожалуйста, уважь, что я нервный и катастрофически не выспавшийся упырь, который в последнее время действительно много занимался сексом, но совсем не занимался любовью. Ну как тебе еще дать понять, что мне крышу рвет и до возвращения Анджело сорвет окончательно? Я не обвиняю вас, я просто тупо сдыхаю, и моя проблема в том, что не могу сдыхать тихо и скромно, а обязательно с музыкой и с фейерверками. Мы впустую тратим время, прохлаждались целый день и ничего толкового не сделали. Дэз...

Дезерэтт грубовато закрыл ему рот поцелуем и улыбнулся. Не все потеряно, совратитель серафимов и генералов держится и даже протянет без сна еще где-то часик.

\- Вернемся за Фрэнсисом, малыш. Пока Блэкхарт его там не оприходовал.

\- Думаешь, он не справится со своим солдатом?

\- Думаю, УЖЕ не справился.


	51. Another shot

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

Заливистый смех Ксавьера затих где-то в отдалении, одиночные выстрелы в городе как-то мало-помалу прекратились. А потом даже ветер стих. Почти полная тишина. Они наедине.

Они бывали наедине бессчетное множество раз до этого, в светских, кабинетных, военно-полевых и любых других условиях. Они видели друг друга в положениях, сто раз перешагнувших рамки приличий. Они мылись вдвоем в душе, и один охранял другого, голого и безоружного. Они ели из одной тарелки, пили из одного бокала… и не спали на одной кровати, возможно, только потому, что пока Фрэнсис спал, Чарльз опять-таки охранял его покой. И вот они остались тет-а-тет в очередной, тысячный раз, чего добивался Блак всего лишь сутками раньше, чтобы поговорить с фельдмаршалом о процессах, ставших уже непоправимыми и необратимыми. Ему еще есть что сказать или аргументы кончились?

Впервые атмосфера между ними неестественно наэлектризована. Впервые Конрад так внимательно следит за каждым движением подчиненного, направленным в его сторону. Впервые Блэкхарт так медленно и скрупулезно подбирает слова. Он даже перестал валять дурака с лопаткой.

_«Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, Фрэнк, чтобы не выглядеть полным кретином. Хотя я уже... и никогда еще не выглядел хуже. К стыду своему признаю, что язык заплелся в узелок, а неуклюже мямлить что-то перед тобой, как школьник, я не хочу»._

Блак достал пистолет – старый, видавший виды кольт, единственное боевое оружие, которое было использовано им за все годы службы и содержавшееся в безукоризненном состоянии. Магазин полный, патроны сегодня расходовать не пришлось благодаря надежной танковой броне и, может быть, фортуне. « _Правда, на этом везение кончилось...»_

Он опустился на одно колено и высоко поднял обе руки, сжимавшие оружие за ствол. Рукоятью пистолет был повернут к Фрэнсису. И когда генерал взял оружие, Чарльз сжал его ладонь, направляя дуло себе в лоб. Ни объяснений, ни оправданий... « _Разве я недостаточно проболтался своим несчастным поцелуем? Не жди теперь от меня ни слова»._

Конрад стоял, отмороженно глядя на темноволосую макушку и широченные плечи друга. Он так до конца и не поверил в реальность происходящего. Но один неоспоримый факт заставил занервничать: кольт майора ни разу не давал осечки, и если он неосторожно спустит крючок, поддавшись давлению огромного кулака...

\- Блак, да не собираюсь я тебя убивать! Причину ты самую идиотскую выдумал. И спектакль твой нелепый мне не нравится. Я ошибочно полагал, что у тебя немножечко больше мозгов в черепушке имеется. Встань и отпусти мою руку.

\- Нет. И ты знаешь, что причина не пустячная. Все, кого ты любишь или кто любит тебя, умирают так же часто, как и твои враги и ненавистники. Тридцать пять лет подряд мне удавалось избегать оба лагеря смертников, проявлять титаническое терпение и спокойствие, балансируя на лезвии твоего капризного характера... не резаться и не падать. Я изучил тебя не полностью, это никому не под силу, твои настроения и желания по-прежнему непредсказуемы, и Ксавьер – яркое подтверждение этому. Однако сегодня я сдаюсь. Я предал тебя, и ты должен убить меня, как убиваешь всех предателей.

\- Но...

\- Почему «но»?! Никогда раньше не было «но»! Тебе, конечно же, было невдомек... так что ты даже не представляешь, какую услугу оказывал тем несчастным, которые сохли по тебе. Они не хотели жить! И принимали смерть из твоих рук с БЛАГОДАРНОСТЬЮ! Фрэнсис, раз уж мне больше нечего терять – ты самый необыкновенный человек из всех, с кем я когда-либо имел дело. Ты прекрасен и жуток в любом проявлении. А твое безумие притягивает как магнит, заставляя что-то искать в глазах, не находить... и продолжать искать. У меня был день, чтобы осознать все это, и минута, чтобы взглянуть в твое лицо и еще раз убедиться. Думаю, вполне достаточно, - произнося свою тираду, Чарльз наклонял голову все ниже, а сейчас резко выпрямился, обратно столкнувшись лбом с дулом.

\- Убедиться в чем?! - нетерпеливо переспросил Фрэнк, которому порядком надоело удерживать пистолет немеющей рукой.

\- Что хочу тебя, - Чарльз закрыл глаза. Грубый и резкий, на этот раз его голос передал все интонации верно, надломившись на последнем слове. Он никогда не считал себя сентиментальным слабаком, да и чувства особые на самом деле ни к кому не испытывал, отделываясь слабым половым влечением к проституткам. В сущности, это логично, потому что вся его жизнь была посвящена одному человеку. Но сейчас, приготовившись к выстрелу... Блэкхарт пожалел, что не любил женщину, чтобы хотя бы сравнить ощущения. И если бы он мог позволить себе чуточку подольше задержаться на губах своего генерала...

_«Это ведь смешно! Комично, гротескно... как в дурацком анекдоте, нет, хуже. Кому ни скажи, всех разорвет от хохота! Неповоротливый солдафон, влюбившийся в военачальника. И слово «любовь» употребить-то нельзя, потому что... ну не подходит оно медведю. За добрую треть века не оглядеться по сторонам, не завести семью, как все. Но нужна ли мне была несчастная личная жизнь вместо никакой? Днем и ночью рядом с ним, вторая тень, правая рука, глаза и уши... и все, что должен был знать он, знал я. А он знал меня. И никто больше не знал, какой я. И что я есть, что вообще что-то есть живое, за этим лицом и под грудой бесполезного мяса»._

Фрэнсис вывернул руку, едва почувствовав, что мысли Блэкхарта куда-то улетают, а кулак рассеяно разжимается, что он не следит, не замечает, а глаза его закрыты...

Он медленно опустил кольт и расслабил побелевшие пальцы. Пистолет бесшумно упал на землю. На смуглом лбу, почти не тронутом морщинами, остался круглый отпечаток. Сердце генерала томительно сжалось. Тридцать пять лет, все верно. За такой сумасшедший промежуток времени этот человек заслужил... заслужил получить от него, хотя бы раз... благодарность. Испугавшись подступающего к горлу комка, Конрад прекратил сомневаться и встал на колени. Откинул с лица длинную прядь волос, готовясь... и невольно сожалея, что не сделал этого раньше.

Выдохнул и впился в горячий рот Блака. _М-м... солоноватый с примесью табака. Чарльз, а ты довольно приятный на вкус._ Умело, давно отработанными движениями он раздвинул двойной ряд зубов и проник языком чуть дальше, чем обычно.

Целовать мужчину было для него привычным и, пожалуй, заурядным занятием, самой невинной игрой, но мысль, что он целуется именно с Блэкхартом... гигантом, до этого мгновения не дававшим к себе приблизиться... странно взволновала. Список доступных извращений, оказывается, еще не исчерпан. Особенно впечатлила неожиданная робость майора, никак не отреагировавшего на его непристойный жест. Боится резких движений, боится целовать в ответ. Боится в принципе, не воспринимает такого? Фрэнсис рассмеялся, на секунду отворачиваясь вбок, а потом крепко обнял подчиненного за голову, привлекая к себе.

\- Тебе было восемь, а мне семь... ты перешел в мой класс, уже тогда высокий, сильный и неуклюжий, страшно стеснительный. А я уже тогда властно взял тебя под свою опеку. Я толком не знал, правда, что делаю, но мне нравилось. Блак, если бы ты был уродлив как Минотавр...

\- Я и есть Минотавр, - тихо перебил Чарльз, так и не открыв глаза. - Человек с...

\- С членом быка, я знаю, - ни капли не смутившись, Фрэнк толкнул его на спину и сел сверху. Ошеломленное выражение широко распахнувшихся светло-серых глаз, отразивших его собственное милое и бессовестное лицо, заставило фельдмаршала глухо застонать во внезапном приступе возбуждения. Он набросился на мокрые, жарко облизанные им же губы с утроенной силой. В его окружении имеется последний неиспорченный человек!? О, это надо срочно исправить. - Я не договорил... - и договаривал теперь с легким придыханием, не прерывая поцелуя. - Будь ты страшен, как задница носорога, ты бы не втерся ко мне в доверие. Я всегда любил красивые и долговечные вещи. И дорогостоящие. Я просто не смог бы смотреть на тебя без отвращения, - он тесно сплел язык с языком Блака и почувствовал... насколько мощной, однако, бывает эрекция: наполовину вставшее достоинство Чарльза уперлось ему в живот. О том, что лишь наполовину, ему подсказал треск натянувшейся до предела ткани. - Это, наверное, забавно слышать, но ты – нечто новое для меня, неизученное, - фельдмаршал лукаво улыбался собственным мыслям.

Идея отдаться Блэкхарту была и опасной, и крайне болезненной, и влекущей. Не только из-за исключительного расположения и симпатии к нему, но и ради эксперимента. Фрэнк никогда еще не предлагал себя партнеру. Правда, чуть не предложил серафиму. Но Дезерэтт ужасно развратен, секс с ним будет как секс с самим собой, то есть... скучным. А чистые и честные глаза его персонального громилы невероятны. И прямо-таки вынуждают к неприличным действиям.

\- Скажи, что сдаешься мне. Громко.

\- Лучше сдохнуть, чем быть педерастом, - ровным голосом ответил Блэкхарт и пристально взглянул на него в упор. - Это ведь хуже упыриной заразы! Ты меня разок поцеловал, а я уже инфицирован. И зачем? Чтобы издеваться надо мной? Тебе мало было до этого всей полноты власти? - он вздохнул. - Да, ты издеваешься. Я давно у тебя в плену. Если бы ты хотел, получил бы что угодно и раньше, независимо от того, как я к этому отношусь... и что я сам к тебе чувствую.

\- Ты любишь меня?

\- Всегда любил, Фрэнк. Иначе терпеть твою диктатуру было бы невозможно. Но ты ничего не получишь... теперь, когда какая-то досадная мелочь свела меня с ума, показав твое тело под новым углом зрения, у меня достаточно выдержки, чтобы подумать и выбрать  из двух зол меньшее. Слишком поздно ты спохватился. Желать тебя нельзя, я отрекся от военной службы и нашей старинной дружбы, я прошу по-хорошему, пристрели. Это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать для меня.

\- Ты идешь мне наперекор?!

\- Для тебя это непривычно, понимаю, - Блак тихо рассмеялся. - Простите, генерал, но... да. Я дезертировал. Хочешь – отдай меня под военный трибунал, а не хочешь – имеешь право самостоятельно распорядиться моей жизнью. Но не моей душой. Фрэнк, - он поймал яростный взгляд Конрада и повторил тише: - Не душой. Тут ты бессилен.

\- Но ты же хочешь меня.

\- А ты хочешь поразвлечься в точности так, как делаешь это со всеми. Наша проблема в том, что я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. А вот не следовало бы. Фрэнк, я побаивался тебя всегда, но время страха кончилось. Я ухожу прочь – домой или на кладбище, зависит уже не от меня. И мне жаль, что я не такой как... ты. Пусть тобой владеет Ксавьер, раз у него хватило ума и изворотливости отыскать и включить твое сердце.

Конрад зло сплюнул и поднял пистолет. Отряхнул от песка и древесной стружки. Прицелился. Его разрывало от взаимоисключающих желаний, а гневных слов накопилось так много, что они застряли, теснясь, мешая друг другу и не давая произнести ничего вообще. Наказать Блака за дерзость, за то, что он во всем прав, за то, что он по-настоящему хороший человек и единственный не предавший его солдат? Застрелить, чтобы больше не слышать из его уст правды, убить, потому что долг для него важнее любви, прикончить от досады, что он отказался... заниматься сексом с другим мужчиной? Или заставить как-то подчиниться... но как? Все зависит от того, хочет ли Блэкхарт умереть на самом деле. Или просто хочет спрятаться от своих чувств, не дать себе воли, потому что гомосексуализм... это плохо? Грязно? Противно? Неестественно?

\- А что тогда естественно?! - обронил Фрэнсис, не заметив, что размышляет дальше вслух. - Жить одиноким зверем в берлоге, для которого нет пары? Минотавром в лабиринте, в ожидании, когда придет Тезей и заколет тебя? За что, кстати? За то, что ты внешне безобразный и питаешься человечиной? Тем мясом, которое тебе подбрасывают напуганные жители острова и которым не приходило в голову покормить тебя чем-нибудь еще?

\- Но я тебе не пара! - возразил майор, сообразив, к чему клонит Конрад. - У таких чудовищ, как я, пары быть не может, поэтому появление героя, убивающего мерзкое создание и спасающего целый остров, закономерно и воспринимается на «ура». Сделай милость, не тяни и избавь себя от моего присутствия.

\- Ты не Минотавр! - заорал Фрэнсис, взрываясь. - Ты гражданин Америки, великой, славной и демократичной Америки, где негры больше не гнут спину на плантациях, а читают свой гнусный рэп с гнуснейшим акцентом, трахают белых баб и нюхают кокаин, который ты, мой покорный слуга, завозишь сюда от наших колумбийских друзей. Ты житель самой прекрасной страны, где твое право на смерть будут отстаивать в суде двенадцать адвокатов, и дело они проиграют, если я шепну прокурору всего одно свое веское слово. Но ты можешь выйти на площадь перед зданием суда и публично сжечь себя, используя дыру в законодательстве, и никто тебе не помешает. Ты мой адъютант, боевая единица армии, защищающей наш идиотский образ жизни, наш звездно-полосатый флаг и наших толстых самодовольных граждан. Они считают себя лучшими, потому что охраняем их мы – лучшие. Наконец, ты взрослый мужик, совсем неглупый, голыми руками поднимешь легковушку средних размеров, медицинскую карту твою я смотрел буквально на днях, здоровьем тебя не обидели, да и не помню я, чтоб ты хоть раз на работу не явился, под предлогом простуды или бабушкиных похорон. Поэтому возникает логичный вопрос – а не охренел ли ты, товарищ? Поворачиваться задом к жизни и скулить, что тебя никто замуж не взял?! Засиделся в девках, соскучился? Может, мозоли натер на правой пятерне!? Блэкхарт, я хочу тебя! Ты первый из мужчин, кого я захотел в своей жизни, и не прикидывайся, что не помнишь, как это было! - генерал перевел дух и заметил, что Блак кивает. - Помнишь?..

\- Сегодня вспомнил. Раз уж меня «сделала» твоя утренняя нагота, пришлось вспомнить все случаи, когда я видел тебя без одежды. Довольно часто, - он издал нервный смешок. - Фрэнк, хватит. Я серьезно. Ты устал от пустой болтовни, твоя рука устала тыкать в меня кольтом, мой кольт устал от бесконечной гомосятины, а я устал от своего стояка, на котором ты сидишь.

\- Но почему?! - простонал генерал, почти сдаваясь. - Почему, блядь, почему... у тебя никого нет, всем плевать, кто и с кем спит, мы знакомы двести лет, у тебя стоит на меня, и я хочу, чтоб ты мне засадил. Вопрос ориентации никто не рассматривает, твоя внешность – не повод для комплекса подростка, которому «телка не даст», скорее ты как раз из тех, кому дают и дают очень охотно. Ты своеобразен и очень мил, и грубоватые черты достаточно смягчить одной лишь улыбкой, чтобы сделать тебя красивым. Просто ты мало улыбался... и совсем мало пробовал подойти и закадрить нормальных девиц. Но это меня уже не касается.

\- Ты ничего не понял или делаешь вид, что не понял. Хочешь, чтоб я застрелился сам... и не до, а после того, как выполнишь свое необузданное желание. Что ж, умно. Но, Фрэнк, мне придется повторить в последний раз – я тебя люблю и не позволю испоганить эту любовь всяким дерьмом, - Блак без труда выхватил у него пистолет и с силой нажал на спусковой крючок.

Слабо вскрикнув, фельдмаршал попытался оттолкнуть его руку, выбить оружие, остановить пулю, закрыть его лоб своей ладонью, ну что-нибудь сделать, ведь что-то же должно сработать!..

Но все это спустя долгую-предолгую секунду, когда выстрел прогремел, а кольт не спеша падал на землю, чтобы опять выпачкаться в песке, и Блэкхарт с блаженным лицом устремлял взгляд в звездные небеса. И любовь читалась в его глазах так ясно... не смешиваясь больше ни с чем, никакие чувства уже не мешали, они все умерли. И он умер.

...

\- Нет, так не пойдет, - хмуро сообщил Асмодей, усаживаясь на корточки рядом с Фрэнсисом. - Ты сейчас обезумеешь от горя и откажешься заниматься текущими проблемами. Кроме того, делегация в мэрию Сандре Льюны должна прибыть в полном составе, иначе никакого Эрика тебе не видать. Есть и третья причина, по которой твой майор мне нужен живым, но лучше тебе ее не знать. Исходя из выше изложенного, я повелеваю тебе не тормозить, потому что выдаю полторы секунды, не хватающие для остановки пули. Пожертвуй уж ладошкой, ты очень этого хотел.

Темптер щелкнул пальцами и исчез. Вместе с ним исчезла и девятимиллиметровая дыра во лбу Блэкхарта. Конрад заставил себя опомниться. Блак жив, он говорит... черт, ЧТО он говорит?

\- ...свое необузданное желание. Что ж, умно. Но, Фрэнк, мне придется повторить в последний раз – я тебя люблю и не позволю испоганить эту любовь всяким дерьмом.

Крик получился куда громче и отчаяннее. Фрэнсис сразу же подставил свободную, то есть левую руку, загораживая голову друга, пока тот выхватывал пистолет и стрелял... и попадал ему в самую мягкую часть ладони, в аккурат между линией жизни и линией любви. Пуля страшно обожгла, застревая, рука вдруг стала не своя, чужая... Брызнувшая кровь почему-то выглядела неаппетитно, а в теле неожиданно не оказалось ни единой целой кости. Захлестнувшая слабость и тошнота позволили обмякнуть и лечь... ну ладно, не лечь – упасть на грудь спасенного Блэкхарта. Болевой шок тем временем нарастал, от руки расходился холод, беспощадный, белый и колючий, волнами, усиливая головокружение и непонятные рвотные позывы, а в руке как будто взорвалось небольшое солнце, разнеся все в клочья, а то немногое, что могло остаться, сожгло дотла.

\- Чарльз... - беззвучно прошептал Конрад, угробив остатки сил на то, чтобы не заорать от боли еще раз. В глазах потемнело, он не успел понять, что Блак крепко держит его в объятьях, он провалился в обморок, он...

\- _Не говори мне спасибо,_ \- недружелюбно вымолвил демон, пролетая мимо на маленькой комете в каком-то фееричном сне, длившемся, наверное, столько же, сколько и выстрел. _\- Не говори, пока не узнаешь, для чего я это сделал. Возвращайся, ты нам здесь не нужен._

_-_ БЛАК!!! - пронзительно выкрикнул Фрэнсис, придя в сознание так резко, будто ему дали пинка. Ладонь болела, но она всего лишь _болела_ , это было терпимо, это был... - Дезерэтт?!

\- Ух, ты, признал, - серафим ободряюще улыбнулся и показал подбородком, куда надо посмотреть. - Вот твой Блак, он не желает делиться подробностями увлекательной истории о вашей перестрелке, но разрешил перевязать тебе руку. Он даже разрешил подержать тебя на коленях, но если хочешь, я верну тебя ему.

\- Нет-нет... где мой ангел?

Кровавые следы волнения на лице Ксавьера заставили Фрэнка болезненно искривиться.

\- Я вытащил пулю, - сумрачно сообщил плакавший Кси, помогая ему встать, и подвел к майору. - У вас пять минут, чтобы придумать версию, по которой кольт сам выстрелил и попал так неудачно в тебя. Потом выходите из генштаба, и я лично прослежу, чтобы пистолет больше не выползал из кобуры без спросу до самой мэрии. Хорошо? Я могу поверить в твое благоразумие и снова оставить вас наедине, выяснить отношения мирным способом?

\- Да, малыш, - Конрад потупился в дощатый пол. Серафим задержался в помещении чуть дольше, погладив его бурую от крови повязку на руке и подмигнув. Фрэнк готов был поклясться, что шестикрылый сумасброд догадался обо всем, но... никому не скажет. Потому что они были одного поля ягоды, небрежные и распутные, и беспорядочные половые связи сближали их больше, чем что-либо. Дезерэтт понимает его... Фрэнсис вздохнул свободнее. И вздрогнул от враждебного голоса Блака.

\- Ты делаешь только хуже. Нам обоим. Я поплетусь с тобой в Сандре Льюну, раз ты так хочешь помучить меня и отказываешься отпустить немедленно, но потом... я не явлюсь в гарнизон, я не хочу вообще показываться тебе на глаза, уволь меня как-нибудь сам. И забудь. Учитывая, что мне нечего тягаться с твоей великолепной шлюхой, забыть меня будет несложно.

\- Ты ревнуешь? Ревнуешь меня к малышу?! И это после того как я не дал тебе застрелиться, как последнему слабовольному неудачнику? Блэкхарт, ты бы хоть совесть имел!

\- Бабушку я твою имел, - огрызнулся майор и грубо прижал его к себе. - Фрэнсис, ты упрямый козел. Твари эгоистичнее тебя я еще не видел. На кой черт я тебе сдался? - Блак больно сжал талию фельдмаршала и развернул его на сто-восемьдесят. Снова прижал к себе, еще грубее. Послышался звук расстегиваемой «молнии», Фрэнк дернулся было оглянуться и посмотреть, что там замышляет Блак... но смотреть не понадобилось. В поясницу уперся член, и на этот раз он встал полностью, высвобожденный из брюк. Страдальческий тон майора в дополнительных пояснениях не нуждался. - Ты ужасно самонадеян и не представляешь… что почувствуешь, если _это_ проникнет в тебя. Определенно, кто-то из нас дурак и не понимает, на что идет. Захотел какую-то дикость...

\- Это не твое дело, - ясным голосом отрезал Фрэнсис, повернулся и схватил покрасневшее достоинство Блака невредимой рукой. - Не твое дело, что я почувствую, когда ты будешь трахать меня, ясно тебе? Спрячь. Спрячь... - ему уже не хотелось отпускать этот огромный орган, истомленный тайными желаниями своего хозяина, как и не хотелось думать, выдержит ли он этот жуткий секс... на самом деле. - Господи, Блак, да отними его у меня!

\- Ты что, не испугался?! - Блэкхарт не слишком торопился выполнять его просьбу.

\- Член как член, - осторожно ответил Фрэнсис, массируя влажную головку кончиками пальцев... и заставляя майора еще меньше хотеть прятать что-либо обратно в штаны. - Длинный... очень длинный. Толстый. Вполне подходит для моего изнасилования. Я хочу. Еще вопросы?

\- Когда? - Блак застонал, беззащитный перед этим мягким и чарующим злом – рука фельдмаршала, наигравшись, решительно обхватила член и сжала, скользя вверх... а потом вниз.

\- Когда вернемся домой. Запрешь дверь и поставишь меня на четвереньки. Зажмешь мне рот чем-нибудь, раздвинешь мои ноги... короче, тебе понравится, - Фрэнк, не выдержав, сам уложил напряженно торчавший орган в брюки Блэкхарта и застегнул ширинку. - Его размер – это всё, что тебя останавливало в желании отодрать меня?

\- Нет! - он изумленно потряс головой. - Но это был самый последний аргумент, и я надеялся, что хоть он тебя остановит.

\- Зря, - генерал грустновато улыбнулся. - Из нас двоих дурак все-таки ты. Идем.

\- Тебе очень больно? - робко спросил Блак, снова обвивая его талию, но совсем по-другому. Нежно, с огромным трепетом. - Прости, я... больше, чем дурак.

\- Ты о руке? Я ее не чувствую, честно говоря. Будем считать, что ее нет.

Блэкхарт скрипнул зубами. Он не простит себе этого, не простит... Фрэнк поцеловал его в сухие губы, не отказавшись от удовольствия слегка полизать их, посасывая и прикусывая... и заставить длинный член друга еще немножечко пострадать и понервничать. Потом дошел как ни в чем не бывало к выходу.

\- Мы готовы, - вполголоса доложил Фрэнсис.

Ксавьер молча уцепился за его локоть, и вся четверка двинулась по разбитой дороге туда, где догорал самый большой пожар.


	52. Open rates

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

По стене полз паук. Крохотный и заморенный, он, должно быть, попал в подвал по ошибке.

\- Тут нет еды для тебя, малютка, слишком сыро и холодно.

Тонкая и красивая, но ужасно грязная рука смахнула паучка со стенки и отправила в рот. Тот, кто с легким хрустом прожевал его и проглотил, лег на спину и снова застыл неподвижно.

Сквозь потолок просачивается вода... и ржавыми каплями шлепается на пересохший язык.

\- Эрик?

Но Эрик не отвечает. Он ловит скудную влагу, терпеливо ожидая, пока вода снова накопится и упадет вниз под собственной тяжестью. Его губы потрескались и почернели, покрылись сухой и крошащейся кровавой пленкой. Но он не может себе позволить потратить жидкость на них. Да и зачем их оживлять? Он умрет от жажды… намного раньше, чем от голода или чего-либо другого.

\- Эрик, у нас есть вода. И много снеди. Тебе нужно сказать мистеру Скампу всего два слова...

\- Иди в задницу, Вельд, - прошептал Эрик меланхолично, но достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали в соседней камере. - И комариным прихвостням передай, что я имел их матерей в зад.

\- Чего ты боишься? Это совсем не больно! - елейным голосом пропел мэр. - Кто-то раз в день присасывается к горлу, ну и немного кружится голова. Никто не заставляет тебя становиться вампиром и воевать с солдатами Конрада, спи да ешь день-деньской в камере, пока бои закончатся, и Скамп возьмет город.

Мускулы на лице Эрика напряглись при упоминании отца.

\- Ты с ними заодно, - прошипел юноша, машинально сжимая кулаки. - Почему ты здесь? Почему не пьянствуешь вместе с победителями?! Не приняли в семейство с новообращенными детишками? Какая жалость. Ты им не нужен. Ты не рожден в Сандре Льюне, в тебе нет хищной Луны, ночной силы и ядовитости, ты всего-навсего человек. Жалкий, опустившийся и трусливый. Ты продался упырям, искупав в крови весь город, в крови моих братьев и сестер! Но вампиры презирают тебя не меньше, чем мы, твоя роль почти доиграна. Ты в клетке. Сидишь, с упоением набивая пузо отвратительной человечьей едой из полуфабрикатов, и продолжаешь тешиться глупой надеждой, что угроза миновала, и твоя мерзкая шкура останется цела. Жирный ублюдок...

\- Заткнись!

\- Вальдемар Свонг, не смей затыкать мне рот! И меня тошнит от зловония, которое распространяет твоя немытая плоть.

\- Заткнись, щенок, заткнись!

\- От тебя скоро избавятся, не волнуйся, - Эрик широко улыбнулся. Из трещинок на его губах выступила новая кровь, но он справился с желанием облизать ее и поймал языком еще одну каплю воды. Они падали все реже и реже. Быть может, на первом этаже кто-то обнаружил течь и обмотал тряпками прохудившийся кран...

А может, кто-то лежал, прижавшись ухом к залитому полу, и подслушивал. А когда Эрик надолго умолк, убежал в зал заседаний мэрии, где с удобствами расположился некто мистер Скамп, и всё до последнего слова ему пересказал.

\- Освальд, юнец сдохнет, но не согласится. Зачем тебе его предательство? Дешевле силком напоить его кровью или зарезать к чертовой матери. Тем более, от него мало что осталось.

\- Насильно обращенный в вампира, Эрик с яростью берсеркера растерзает всех нас и будет таков. Пусть тебя не вводит в заблуждение его худоба и кажущееся бездействие, ему хватит силы и отчаяния расшвырять и развеять по ветру целую армию. И убить его я не могу. Мы еще не выиграли эту войну. И пока фельдмаршал где-то поблизости, никто из нас не почувствует себя в полной безопасности.

\- Фельдмаршал? Разве он в Сандре Льюне? Я видел только полковника Альберто... его удивленные глаза за миг до того, как ваши пташки прокусили ему глотку.

\- Фрэнсис придет за сыном, тупица. Безоружный и лишенный большей части своих вояк. Мы ждем его с распростертыми объятьями.

\- А если он приведет с собой подкрепление?

\- Исключено. Но на случай каких-нибудь подвохов и непредвиденных провалов, Эрик – единственное, что у нас есть, чтобы остановить генерала и его неистовый гнев.

 

* * *

\- Как тебе пришла в голову эта идея?

\- Мне стукнуло двадцать два, я был глуп и бесстрашен, получил в распоряжение группу таких же, как я, молодых и амбициозных ученых. И разрешил им любые эксперименты. А еще я был одержим желанием получить наследника. Не подумай, что я такой основательный, семейный человек, беспокоившийся о будущем, вовсе нет. Причина, по которой я хотел зачать сына как можно скорее, в общем-то, банальна – это моя семья и традиции, мой род, прервать который было не то чтобы страшным позором, а… скорее, моветон, дикость несусветная… несмываемое пятно на репутации. Вообще ты уже понял, дурное, то есть не вписывающееся в рамки высших кругов, поведение категорически возбранялось: на меня смотрели бы косо, признали отщепенцем и, в конце концов, выперли бы из нашей аристократической общины. Вот так... жил я под давлением, и старшие родственники не позволили отвертеться от ранней женитьбы. Но я сам, разгульная жизнь, которую я вел, и постоянные военные баталии, в которые ввязывался под малейшим предлогом, угрожали оставить мою жену вдовой. Поэтому супружеский долг я выполнял с некоторым остервенением, а в итоге получил... дочь. Минерва серьезно пошатнула уверенность в собственной мужской силе, а возникшие у нее после родов проблемы со здоровьем грозили совсем поставить крест на моем потомстве. Мной были недовольны. Очень недовольны. И я отдался в руки биологов. Параллельно с их изысканиями я фантазировал о мире, который хочу подарить своему сыну. О жизни, настоящей, необыкновенной, яркой и запоминающейся. Короче, антагонизм великосветской скуки и владычества километрового списка правил этикета, с которыми я промаялся всё детство. Я ненавидел вставать по утрам в точно заданное время, одеваться в одну и ту же одежду, лопать один и тот же завтрак и уезжать в школу. Изо дня в день все повторялось, базовые уроки и факультативные занятия – сначала музыка и фехтование, затем верховая езда, стрелковое огнестрельное и холодное оружие, плаванье, всякая прочая ерунда... После школы – самый престижный университет страны, первые выходы в свет и завязывание деловых знакомств, все под строгим контролем – ледяными оценивающими взглядами отца и маменьки. Это было нужно. Но это было нудно, до оскомины на зубах. Ночью, пережив все учебные пары, званные обеды, ужины и коктейли, я уезжал в стрип-бары и дискоклубы и избавлялся от своей тщательной привитой родителями правильности и опрятности. Я наверстывал упущенное, кидаясь из крайности в крайность, из грязи в грязь как ненормальный. Черт возьми, ведь я до пятнадцати лет ложился спать ровно в 22:00! Без права засидеться перед сном даже на десять минут. И я... знаю, Ксюня, звучит глупо, но я просто решил подарить сыну ночь. Ту самую, которой так не хватало мне. Ту, что манила, завлекала и обещала мне гору неизведанных ранее ощущений, какие-то совсем другие знания о жизни и людях... - Фрэнсис понизил голос. - Тебя. Тебя она мне обещала и вот, наконец, дала.

\- Не отвлекайся, - мягко попросил я и стал перебирать его пальцы, по очереди сжимая и поглаживая каждый. - Сын родился, фантазии отформовались в нечто конкретное?

\- Сын еще не родился, а я приступил к строительству этого города. Я был только за то, чтобы Эрик со своей ночной сущностью оказался не одинок в мире обычных людей. Я дал добро на создание целого народа. В зачаточном, конечно, состоянии: на момент расцвета, то есть до нападения вампиров, в Сандре Льюне насчитывалось всего восемьсот представителей новой расы, из них почти половина – младенцы второго поколения. Я хотел, чтобы мой сын возглавил их. Он вырос, самое время было передать ему бразды правления...

\- Но ты не успел. Мда, упыри удачно подгадали время для захвата города, нарочно не придумаешь. Кстати, откуда они взялись?

\- Хороший вопрос. А откуда твой Ангел взялся?

\- Это отдельный разговор, Фрэнк. К традиционным вампирам Анджело не имеет никакого отношения, и я не хотел бы развивать больную тему сейчас.

\- Ладно. Блак долго и безуспешно выяснял, как они пронюхали о Сандре Льюне, и каким ветром их вообще принесло. В итоге я понял, что всему виной Интернет и ненадежная охрана в дата-центре моих генных инженеров. Я уже смирился с этим, не беспокойся.

\- Я мог бы починить. Настроить первоклассную защиту...

\- Пусть это не волнует тебя, малыш. Ты мой любовник, но никак не программист. И я тебе не позволю... - Конрад украдкой поцеловал меня, надеясь, что серафим не смотрит, а только слушает. - Утечка информации – факт свершившийся, и бороться дальше требовалось только с последствиями. К сожалению, я провалил свою задачу. Вампиры оказались злее, хитрее и осмотрительнее. В течение года они прибирали к рукам сознательное население Сандре Льюны, а я не замечал. Ничего не видел! И Эрик... не знаю, куда смотрел он. Если он не заодно с противником, то тогда его долго и старательно водили за нос. Настолько ловко и аккуратно, что, если бы не побег из города маленькой группки упырей шесть месяцев назад, они бы сейчас без боя стали хозяевами кратера и ужасной, смертоносной заразой расползлись бы по Штатам.

\- Но им ведь не вырваться из оцепления?

\- Нет, теперь нет. Блэкхарт обо всем позаботился со свойственной ему педантичностью.

Мне показалось, или Блак ПОКРАСНЕЛ? От полуироничной похвалы фельдмаршала или от его теплого взгляда из-под опущенных ресниц? Вот опять ко мне подкрадывается ревность.

\- Расскажи о лунных... м-мм... как их назвать?

\- Маанцы[1]. Я собрал ученых со всех концов Европы, среди них помимо француза был голландец. Ему я и обязан названием расы. Любой маанец независимо от возраста и физической подготовки даст фору самому тренированному человеку-охотнику, солдату, спортсмену... кому угодно. Они превосходят людей во всем. Вместе с высокоразвитым интеллектом, самосознанием и всем тем, что делает его мыслящим индивидом и венцом творения, маанец не теряет связь с природой и своим животным началом. Нюх, крайне обостренный и чувствительный к малейшим атмосферным изменениям, отличное зрение в темноте, завораживающая гибкость и грация тела, высокая скорость и маневренность бега, да и слух не хуже, чем у кошки – и это далеко неполный список достоинств, которыми их наградили в ходе лабораторных экспериментов. Если все это помножить на силу и обаяние вампира, прибавив то зло, что покойнички в себе несут... то ты понимаешь, насколько бедственным могло оказаться положение страны, а за ней и целого материка, выберись повстанцы на волю. Даже если сейчас с ними удастся договориться и уладить проблемы полюбовно, то зараженных Нежитью маанцев впоследствии умертвят. Этого требует элементарная осторожность и новый уровень безопасности, который я установлю в Сандре Льюне. А невредимые жители восстановят популяцию... если, конечно, они еще остались и смогут оправиться от шока.

\- А если Эрик один из...

\- Я не хочу об этом думать. Но если понадобится убить сына, то я готов.

\- Нет. Не лги, ты не готов. У тебя уголки рта задрожали.

\- Малыш!

\- Давай ты не будешь прятать глаза. Не будешь прятаться от меня, от приступов боли и от своей слабости. Она не позорна, она естественна. И я не позволю тебе расправиться с родным сыном, хорошенько не разобравшись, виноват он или нет. Как ты собираешься вести переговоры?

\- Как обычно – заговорю всем зубы, а Дезерэтта с его чудесными способностями сливаться с местностью попрошу ненадолго подменить главаря их банды и освободить мэра и его семью из плена.

\- А я?

\- А ты найдешь Эрика. Я вижу, ты очень хочешь этим заняться. Ты и разберешься, предал он меня или же стал жертвой вампирского произвола.

\- А если не найду?

\- Тогда разговор с мерзавцами предстоит долгий и мучительный.

 

* * *

Блэкхарт хмыкнул. Все-таки он влюблен в старого генерала-садиста, которому пытать кого-то было наслаждением большим, чем заниматься сексом. И он не может отделаться от неприязни к Ксавьеру, который испортил без того испорченный характер Фрэнсиса, перекрутил все, сделав его опять чрезмерно чувственным и падким на всякие излишества. Вот зачем его матерому военачальнику держать белобрысого программиста за ручку, будто они – две школьницы, идущие за мороженым? А эти нежные взгляды, без конца и края, в которых Конрад ясно кричит, что хочет раздеть, помять и облизать с головы до ног тело, шагающее рядом? И если б он хоть раз отвлекся от своих похабных мыслей! Так нет же, черт возьми, ведет себя как подросток, которого от разгула гормонов возбуждает даже асфальт. И что, ЧТО привлекательного в тощем и плоском как доска юнце, у которого в девятнадцать лет даже борода толком не растет? Ксавьер не очень похож на бабу только из-за мужского подбородка.

\- Фрэнк, ты не сказал, что делать мне.

\- Быть рядом, - просто ответил фельдмаршал. - Ломать ноги всем желающим прострелить мне голову или зад. Управишься?

\- Как всегда, мой... - Блэкхарт прикусил язык. Его что, тоже растаскивает на сантименты от постоянных гомосексуальных поползновений со всех сторон? - …генерал.

Конрад ухмыльнулся одним уголком рта. Чарльз так очаровательно теряется, не зная, что делать с обуреваемыми эмоциями...

\- У тебя, должно быть, очень грубые ласки, - заметил Фрэнсис тихим голосом, то ли с иронией, а то ли сочувственно. - И пощады мне особо ждать не придется.

\- Я не... что ты болтаешь, Фрэнк, - Блак окончательно растерялся, не в состоянии представить себя и фельдмаршала в постели. В одной из тех поз, от которых желудок в ужасе выворачивался, но во рту, как ни странно, пересыхало в предвкушении.

\- Расскажи, как это произойдет, - чуть громче вымолвил Конрад, следя за реакцией только лишь Ксавьера. Серафим был уже свой в доску, да и близостью с великаном-майором его не удивить.

\- Не могу, - Блэкхарт выглядел таким несчастным, что всем (за исключением фельдмаршала) захотелось прекратить его страдания. - Фрэнк, я не могу! Ты никогда не прекратишь издеваться надо мной. У меня в голове не укладывается даже то, что ты хочешь. И _как_ ты это хочешь.

\- А как я хочу? - не унимался Фрэнсис, уже откровенно веселясь.

\- Подчиниться мне, - вдруг жестко выдал Блак и вытянул руку, преграждая ему путь. Фрэнк нарочито медленно натолкнулся на нее, был схвачен и прижат к мощной груди. Прочувствовал, как больно можно взяться за талию, не делая резких движений, и вообще... незаметно для окружающих.

\- Именно, - выдохнул он в лицо майора, удержавшись от болезненной гримасы. - Это будет наша новая субординация. В спальне и нигде больше.

\- Но ты для меня Бог, - Блэкхарт расслабил руку, надеясь, что генерал вырвется, но тому, похоже, нравилось медвежье объятье. - Я не сумею. Мне легче молиться на тебя, чем...

Фрэнсис дотронулся до его уха. Ампутированного. Они молча посмотрели друг на друга.

_-_ _Ты прав,_ \- флегматично заметил Асмодей, касаясь острым языком места, где была отрезана мочка, а потом прислонил голову к голове Блака – как раз был с ним одного роста. Маслянисто-черные волосы, упавшие на щеку, и их сладковатый кофейный запах показались майору даже большим сумасшествием, чем само нежданное появление демона. - _Когда смотришь издалека через витражное окно, человек на стене похож на икону. И не проблема, что он развратен, как чертова дюжина тайских трансвеститов._ Проблема появляется, когда подходишь ближе. Он ест горстями таблетки, вскармливая тараканов в башке, ходит исключительно в черных носках, пьет за завтраком воду, не читает газеты, истязает заключенных... и трахает иногда парней. Ты прав, его сложно поставить в положение лежа, с раздвинутыми ногами. И да, ты прав, его страшно брать. Вдруг на следующий день тараканы скажут ему, что это было ошибкой? Дорежет ухо, задушит и скормит акулам. Ты снова прав – он не прекращает развлекаться. Но в одном все-таки прав он, - темптер повернул голову, позволив полюбоваться своим дьявольским профилем и мертвенной бледностью кожи. - Тебя следует совратить. Думаешь, что тебе нечего терять, но ты просто не знаешь... каково это – когда тело послушно выгибается в руках, поддается тебе и твоим нетерпеливым движениям, когда оно льнет к тебе, раскрывается, беззащитно и доверчиво. Когда ты волен сделать что угодно и как угодно больно... но не делаешь, потому что это тело любимого. Ты беспокоишься о какой-то ерунде. Когда Фрэнсис обнажится и заглянет тебе в глаза так же, как заглядывает сейчас, ты не будешь помнить ничего, кроме него, и видеть будешь только его, и хотеть будешь лишь одного. И он это знает. И он этим пользуется. Поэтому в подчинении ты у него, а не наоборот. Но он подарит тебе иллюзию своего плена, и будет она реальностью, и ты не отличишь это от настоящего плена и покорности, потому что он... твой Бог. И для тебя сотворит что угодно.

\- Моди, зачем ты это делаешь?! - вскричал Кси, не веря своим ушам и... ничему не веря.

\- Я выполняю работу, лапочка, - он нацепил дежурную улыбку насмешливого порока. - Не моя вина, что не всегда понятную. Ничего личного.

\- Значит, тебе все равно?!

\- Ангел бы понял и разъяснил. А я тороплюсь.

_И демон исчез, как обычно, оставив недоумение и немножко страх. Дезерэтт всем своим видом просит воздержаться от расспросов, и я просто обнимаю его в надежде найти поддержку. Под его крылом... конечно мне уютно. Он любит меня, хотя любовь Фрэнсиса привлекает сильнее. Потому что она грязная, спонтанная и сумасшедшая, как бег под дождем после сильной накурки, убивает наповал, разливая первобытный ужас в крови и мурашки под кожей._

\- Кто это такой? - выговорил Блак, озираясь в неприятном изумлении.

\- Карточный король. Хозяин игорных домов ада. Появляется, когда ты чего-то _хочешь, но сомневаешься_. И помогает тебе преодолеть себя. Ему нужно, чтобы ты выбрал секс, и он просто доказывает, что секс нужен тебе больше всего на свете, - серафим невинно пожал плечами. - Мы идем дальше или нет?

\- Значит, ты знаком с ним? - напряженно спросил Блэкхарт, стараясь смотреть на дорогу, а не на Фрэнсиса. - Ты не удивился.

\- Удивляться приходится все меньше, с тех пор как с нами Дэз, - генерал нахмурился, натренированным оком заметив движение между деревьями. - Мальчики, остановитесь, мы пришли.

\- Но до центра еще метров пятьсот, Фрэнк!

\- А нас решили встретить.

 

* * *

Их сопроводили до здания мэрии под конвоем. Десять вампиров в форме солдат США, как отметил про себя Фрэнсис, скрипя зубами. Дезерэтт вел себя на редкость спокойно, Ксавьер крепко держался за руку и казался дивным ангельским ребенком, попавшим в их компанию по ошибке, а Блак... его слишком хорошо знают в этих краях. Возможно, ненавидят даже больше, чем великого и ужасного фельдмаршала. Его скрутили, надев наручники и отобрав оружие, но сам Фрэнк дошел свободно, под недобрыми взглядами и гнусный гогот.

Их заставили подняться на полуобгоревшую крышу городской администрации, оглохнуть от запуска двух сигнальных ракет и задохнуться от дыма. Зал переговоров под открытым небом роскошью не блистал: четыре простых офисных стула, красное кресло, покрытое копотью, и сотня, может больше, злых белых лиц, вставших неплотным кольцом. Среди них выделялось одно. Старое... скучающее.

\- Какая встреча, какой сюрприз, - вампир изобразил легкий поклон и приветственно протянул руки. - Знаете, вы как раз вовремя подоспели, к ленчу. Разрешите отрекомендоваться, мэр Освальд Скамп, и я полностью к вашим услугам. Прошу, садитесь.

Все остались стоять, а серафим снисходительно сдвинул брови. Сканировать различных недоносков проще простого, но налет дерьма внутри от соприкосновения с ними ничем не смыть.

\- Мэр? Простите за излишнее любопытство, но мэр чего? - Блак улыбался одной из тех мерзких улыбок, от которой даже Освальду стало не по себе.

Он злобно оскалился, перестав изображать радушного хозяина.

\- Фрэнк, если ты хочешь убраться отсюда живым и прихватить свою свиту хотя бы в частичном составе, распрощайся с кратером и Сандре Льюной. Уведи войска с поверхности и сдай мне ключи от города. Мы хотим обосноваться тут и обещаем не трогать больше никого.

\- Чем же вы будете кормиться, ребятишки? - подал голос Дезерэтт. Он незаметно расправил плечи, оказавшись выше даже Блэкхарта, а его более чем развитая мускулатура под номинально прикрывающей что-то майкой приковала взгляд не одного лишь Фрэнсиса. - Травку жевать?

\- Первосортное мясо, - кивнул Скамп больше своим мыслям, чем выпаду серафима. - Ты всерьез озабочен нашим пропитанием, здоровяк? Тогда оставайся, тебя хватит на целую неделю.

Снова гнусное гоготание. Ксавьер заставил себя окаменеть, чтобы не броситься на шутника и не вырвать ему язык. Почему Конрад медлит? Где его хваленая дипломатия? _И не пора ли показать вампирам, что в нашей маленькой делегации присутствует лишь один человек? Да и тот – поганец Блэкхарт._

\- У меня есть предложение получше, Освальд, - Фрэнк обольстительно улыбнулся, обнажая свои клыки. - Почему бы нам не обсудить его с глазу на глаз, на равных?

\- Ого, - Скамп упал в кресло, с уважением глядя на длинные резцы, которые фельдмаршал облизал и спрятал. - Любопытно. Кто наградил тебя?

\- С глазу на глаз, друг мой. Твои соратники мне мешают.

\- А как быть с твоими?

\- Как сам пожелаешь. Они мне больше не нужны.

 

* * *

[1] Maan – луна (нид.)


	53. Wicked moon

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

Блэкхарта сразу увели вниз. Орали от восторга, торжествуя, что наконец-то пустят его на шашлыки. Майор отдувался молча да еще оглянулся пару раз на меня, пока его по голове не огрели. Спрячут ли его в том же подвале, где и остальных пленников держат? Надо будет сходить, проверить... спасти его, бллин. Может, я его и не жалую, но мерзавцу Фрэнку он нужен. Господи, но неужели он собрался трахаться с Конрадом?! КАК?! Генерал, конечно, тот еще шутник, но эти фразочки о субординации... да еще Асмодей, подливший масла в огонь. Я что, один считаю это ненормальным? И какая к черту субординация?! Если этот бык... коснется Фрэнсиса... но Фрэнсис мой! Черт, черт... Черт во всем виноват! Не я! Я не хотел... ничего не хочу! НИЧЕГО!!! Довольно секса, кажется, я насквозь им пропитан, задохнулся в нем, наглотался им, наглотался как таблетками. Нет, хуже, чем таблетками, и меня давно уже подташнивает. Но, как и в случае с таблетками, остановиться невозможно, это выше моих сил.

_Ангел, мне хочется увидеть твои огромные глаза. Чистые и грустные. Или не чистые, полные страдания, с каплями яда на дне зрачков. Увидеть их и забыть – Фрэнка, Сандре Льюну и фантасмагорию бреда воспаленного сознания, круговорот последних дней, похожих на безостановочный кокаиновый угар. Забыть всё как страшный сон._

_Или не увидеть твои глаза. Но заслужить увидеть. Проснуться дома, в нашей, НАШЕЙ постели, нащупать тебя рядом, обнять, запустить жадные лапы в твои шикарные волосы, целовать твои закрытые веки, ждать, когда ты, никогда не спящий, откроешь их для меня, и счастливо вздыхать... что ты просто есть. Просто со мной, просто ты. Ты. И никого кроме тебя._

Я вздрагиваю, не успев расплакаться. Серафим легонько дотронулся до моего плеча.

\- Еще полчасика. Малыш... соберись, прошу. Полчаса, не больше. Я обещаю. Ты сильный, ты выдержишь.

_Кто сказал, что я сильный?! Но разве могу я выбирать, когда кругом враги?_

Дезерэтт не стал ждать, пока вампиры с веревками подойдут и к нему тоже. Рассыпался в мелкую белую пыль и... один Бог знает, куда подевался и где его теперь искать. Что делать мне? Я не настолько оригинален, чтобы сопротивляться, как бешеный, и получать по голове, и не настолько ловок, чтобы превращаться в...

Что-то произошло. Моя одежда просела на землю, сминаясь гармошкой. Как будто я был в ней только что, но меня выдернули. Собственно, я и был в ней только что, она теплая! Но я... почему-то на ней лежу. И не чувствую рук. Впрочем, как и ног. Я...

\- Змея! Змея!

\- Вы гляньте, змея!

\- Кто объяснит, что здесь творится?! Где сосунок?

\- Это он! Дайте кто-то пушку! У кого есть пушка?!

Сам приятно удивился той скорости, с которой уползал с крыши, лавируя между двумя десятками бесполезно топтавшихся армейских ботинок. Нет смысла задаваться глупым вопросом о том, что произошло. Сосуд моей души опять перевернулся, на сей раз – весь, встал верх дном, а вязкая черная субстанция, что из него вылилась, превратила меня. Я оборотень. Только этого мне и не хватало для полного счастья... _Смирись! Ползи или умри!_

Я нашел в наружной стене довольно неприметную дыру и юркнул туда. Как оказалось, это вентиляционная труба. Я полз по ней, медленно привыкая к темноте, пока не соскользнул под наклоном вниз. Дышать было несложно, но очень мешала пыль. Если бы умел чихать, обязательно чихнул бы, а пока пришлось сопеть и напрягать немудреные мышцы, сокращаясь и толкая себя вперед как можно быстрее. Протискивался через фильтры, калориферы и бог знает какую еще хрень, ломал и застревал в них, но протискивался. Торопился изо всех сил. Кто знает, может, из Блэкхарта допивают последнюю кровушку, пока я копаюсь в трубах, Дэз перекуривает непонятно где, а Фрэнсис базарит с белой вошью Освальдом. Не знал, что вампиры умеют стареть. Или этот много голодал и мало спал?

Забрезжил слабый свет, а еще повеяло холодом. Похоже, я прибыл. Тот ли это подвал? Воздухозаборная решетка с этой стороны цела, видно сквозь нее мало, на уровне потолка, и я не уверен, что смогу своей маленькой змеиной головой пробить ее. Попробовать зубами перекусить? Дохлый номер. Я пару раз стукнулся об нее и прилег, задумавшись. Ползти назад? Искать другой путь? Одежда осталась наверху, без нее я все равно что труп. Но если не превратиться обратно (кстати, а _как?_ ), от меня как от ползучего гада маловато толку. _Ангел, ты бы точно что-нибудь придумал._

Я побился об закрытую «дверку» еще чуть-чуть, вызвав легкое покалывание в непривычно длинном теле, и собирался разворачиваться. Но решетка загремела, срываемая снаружи, а на меня уставилась пара до смерти утомленных глаз. Кошачьи узкие зрачки, намек на третье веко... Как славно. Хоть раз я сделал что-то правильно? Пусть и случайно.

Вывалился из вентиляции, даже не сильно ушибся при падении и постарался напрячься, представляя, как возвращаюсь в родное тело. Хе-хе... где там.

\- Ты похож на белого удава, - он поднял меня за хвост, не скрывая легкого отвращения. Рассмотрел я камеру, в которой он сидит, немножко в шоке был от холода и запустения. И сам он похож на доходягу. Таким был Энджи... ну, когда я забирал его из борделя. Может, чуть менее грязным. - Зачем ты сюда залез? Странно, но ты горячий, совсем не скользкий и не противный. Ты точно удав? Жаль, ты такой большой и красивый, что я не смогу тебя съесть.

СЪЕСТЬ? Перепугавшись, я, видимо, несознательно активировал обратный механизм превращения, потому что милый маанец ахнул, отступая, а я... стою перед ним в чем мать родила и силюсь что-то сказать. Интересно, как она выглядит со стороны? Ну... моя метаморфоза. Зеленый туман, молнии, волшебные звездочки?

\- Я от папы твоего, - промямлил я невнятно, стесняясь смотреть в глаза. - От Фрэнсиса. Ты Эрик, это не требует доказательств. Ты ужасно на него похож.

Он недоверчиво хмурит брови и молчит. Не двигается, наверное, размышляя, как быть. У него изранены губы, кошмарно просто. И он очень хочет пить, ясно вижу. А еще он думает, что спит или галлюцинирует в полумертвом от жажды состоянии. Змеи в мальчиков не превращаются, как и мальчики в змей. С чего мне начать?

\- Я принесу тебе воды.

\- Стой! - он очнулся. - Как я могу знать, что ты действительно от папы? Отравишь еще, водой своей...

\- А ты меня понюхай, - усмехаюсь. - Фрэнк сказал, у вас абсолютный нюх.

Тянет носом воздух, но тут, очевидно, смешалось много посторонних запахов, потому что он подходит ко мне и тыкается в голое плечо. Забавно... мило так.

\- Ты _им_ пахнешь, - шепчет Эрик, застывая в этой позе – лицом вниз на моем плече. - Ты провел с ним немало времени. Близко был, подозрительно близко. Ты... вообще-то вампир. Но ты какой-то странный вампир. Неправильный. У меня все основания думать, что ты шпион.

\- Ну тогда убей меня. Я безоружен, - снова усмехаюсь и развожу руками. Но он все еще стоит неподвижно, и я предположить не могу, что его так приклеило ко мне.

\- Кто ты?

\- Я пришел помочь. Генерал не хотел меня брать в город, я сам напросился.

\- Кто ты?!

\- Да я сам не знаю! - по коже скользнули его зубы, впиваясь в тело, хоть и не глубоко, но... я застонал от нежданной боли. - Эрик, твой отец желает спасти тебя. Или пристрелить, если ты заодно с суками, спалившими Сандре Льюну.

\- Кто ты... - голос почти не слышен, он слизывает выступившую из моих ран кровь, он... черт побери, уже жадно сосет ее, а я совсем ничего не понимаю. Но да, да, я чувствую ту же истому, что и тогда, когда из меня сосал кровь Фрэнсис. Его сын просто удовлетворяет жажду. _Его сын возбуждает тебя._ Вот не надо этого. Очевидно же, он не дотерпел до воды, а меня надо убить, я определенно шпион. Двух зайцев одним выстрелом. - Не человек и не вампир, и даже не обычный оборотень. И ты не нашей расы.

\- Я белый. Американец, - неловко отшутился. А он опять хмурится. Как Фрэнк, мать его. На доходягу больше не похож. И во взгляде усталость испарилась, теперь Эрик оживлен, и его интерес ко мне носит знакомый, нездоровый характер. Тревожные звоночки, один за другим... - Ну и что, что голый, по трубам одежку с собой не протащишь. Напился?

\- Да, - он размял пальцы, загадочно улыбаясь то ли мне, а то ли стенке, сжал кулак и... выбил замок в решетчатой двери своей тюремной камеры. - Веди.

Проглатываю этот сюрприз со спартанским спокойствием и выхожу следом. В соседней камере, кстати, лежал какой-то боров с расколотым черепом. Не удивлюсь, если там найдут отпечаток все того же кулака Конрада-младшего.

\- Почему ты не разбил замок раньше? Выбрался бы давно из этого могильного склепа, - я ежился от холода, познавая в полной мере все прелести жизни нагишом и босиком.

\- И куда бы я пошел? На волю не вырваться, связаться с окружающим миром тоже никак, город оккупирован, и я один, друзей всех перебили или обратили в поганых кровососов. Ты – мой билет наружу, шанс убраться как можно дальше из этой дыры, - чувствую спиной его взгляд, предательски скользящий по моему позвоночнику все ниже и ниже. - Надо бы тебя одеть, пока никто из прихвостней Освальда не объявился.

\- Во что одеть? В это?! - я указывал на тело какого-то бедолаги-солдата из армии Фрэнсиса, валявшееся в углу. Его, возможно, забыли вынести после бойни, потому что в целом подвал был чистым. - Лучше отморозить к хренам пятки, чем снимать одежду со жмурика.

\- Мозг не отморозь, удав... - Эрик обгоняет, наконец-то перестав пялиться на мой зад, и я останавливаюсь. _Ну что, котяра? Ведь ты молодой котяра, генов пантеры в тебе больше всего._ Зоопарк какой-то. В глазах у него пляшут смешливые искорки, но меня смеяться почему-то не тянет. - Я вовсе не заставляю тебя влезать в форму убитого. Я надену ее сам. А тебе отдам свою одежду.

\- Она же грязная!

Крик души был благополучно проигнорирован, и он начал раздеваться. Кого нам не хватает для хорошей картины маслом? Правильно, его папочки. Заходит в момент, когда Эрик переступает через упавшие джинсы… щелчок фотоаппарата, еще щелчок... и можно в рамочку, на стену в рабочий кабинет. Опозоривший честь семьи сын и гулящий любовник в лунных катакомбах – в качестве подписи. Вот кто мне скажет, почему так фантазия разбушевалась? Не потому ли, что Эрик хорошо сложен (чересчур... не будем забывать, что я был искушен уже тремя видами порочных красавцев) и манит к себе чудесно выступающими ключицами? А его узкие бедра соблазняют меня молча и как-то совсем нагло... так, стоп. Я два дня как эротоман, спору нет, но это уже слишком. Прижал к глазам ладонь, стараюсь прийти в себя. Не получается. Потихоньку подглядываю сквозь пальцы за переодеваниями и выясняю, что у парнишки сзади растет миленький хвостик. Коротенький, сантиметров десять... и нервно подергивающийся. А у меня возникает абсолютно нелепое желание погладить его.

\- М-м... - хвост моментально успокаивается, прижимаясь к Эрику, а Эрик... _Ты зол? ну что с меня, с идиота, взять? Не бей сильно._ \- Твоя месть?

\- За что!?

\- За то, что таскал тебя за змеиный хвост, - он так искренне удивлен тем, что я сам до этого не додумался. А я и забыл. - Разве нет?

\- А тебе больно?

\- Ну не то чтобы... - он внимательно смотрит на меня, пока я не отпускаю хвостик и бормочу виновато извинения. - Никогда не видел раньше голого маанца?

\- Я о расе только сегодня узнал, - огрызнулся я тихо. Рука опять непроизвольно тянется к заветному местечку на его копчике, и Эрик перехватывает ее.

\- Это не больно, - говорит медленно, с расстановкой... насмехается, короче. - Но это немного отвлекает. Заставляет думать

_…о позе, в которой ты хочешь меня…_

о посторонних вещах.

Я моргнул. Мне показалось, или в голубых глазах действительно отразилось совсем не то, что он сказал? Эрик опустил голову, натягивая армейские штаны, а когда поднял опять, глаза были абсолютно чисты. Какой облом. А теперь еще зеленая рубаха с наглухо застегнутым воротником лишает меня его волшебных ключиц. Двойной облом.

\- Ничего, что без белья? - отчаянно спрашиваю я, неизвестно на что надеясь. - Боюсь, ты не захочешь потом носить свои джинсы.

\- Глупости, я не брезгливый. Кроме того, после моего двухнедельного заключения им одна дорога – на помойку.

\- Спасибо, что уточнил. Теперь я точно их не надену.

\- Еще как наденешь, - он нависает надо мной. И кстати, снова удерживает за руку. - Зачем ты трогал хвост?

\- Может, я больше не увижу голых маанцев. И никогда не узнаю, какие они на ощупь, - продолжаю играть с огнем и наслаждаться его сдвинутыми бровями.

\- И какие же?

\- Я успел дотянуться только до хвоста. Продолжаю гадать.

\- Одевайся.

Одеваюсь, одеваюсь... недовольно косясь на его растрескавшиеся губы. Он постоянно облизывает их, и они сохнут, и сохнут, и болят, и... снова трескаются.

\- Отлично выглядишь, удав.

\- Обойдемся без комментариев, Эрик.

В его тряпках тепло, и они приятно пахнут. Как ни странно. Пахнут немытым мужским телом, кровью и потом, стоило бы уточнить. Я не извращенец, я... наверное, псих. На голове у него вороны свили гнездо, под глазами синячищи, от полос грязи на шее меня, патологического чистюлю, передергивает, но мне хочется наброситься на него и сжать, сминая ребра, выгнуть назад, сломив сопротивление, заставить выгнуться силой, если ему не хочется... я чувствую, мне наплевать, чего ему хочется или не хочется. Он притягивает меня, как ребенка – чертова коробка леденцов, и я не кричу об этом только потому, что задохнулся и потерял голос.

\- Я нашел Джульетту, дочурка Свонга красит ногти в спальне у Освальда и, по-моему, чувствует себя там прекрасно. А жену мэра убили вчера, поэтому... - Дезерэтт вдруг заметил, что я в подвале не один, и заткнулся на полуслове. Появился он довольно эффектно, проступив из крошащегося бетонного потолка, и его лицо было похоже на барельеф, двигались только губы. Если бы не знакомые очертания микросхемы во лбу, я б его не признал и так же, как Эрик, сел бы с открытым ртом. - Я помешал?

\- Это союзные войска, милый, не бойся, - выдал я внезапно, обращаясь к маанцу, и поманил серафима спуститься к нам. Он был полностью каменным, пока не коснулся пола, а когда вернулся в плоть, красные волосы меня почему-то ослепили. И не только меня.

\- Ты тоже так умеешь?! - у Эрика настолько широко раскрыты глаза, что я смеяться не могу. Бедный мальчик... _ну и как мне сопротивляться желанию обнять тебя, когда ты растерян и беззащитен?!_

\- Нет, что ты, я столько не выпью и не выкурю, - подмигнул Дезерэтту, чтобы он не вздумал объясняться. Не хватало огорошивать Эрика россказнями о пекле и тамошних неадекватных жителях. - Дэз, где генерал-фельдмаршал?

\- Болтает с Освальдом наверху, - падший ангел с любопытством заглянул в камеры. - Седьмое солнце ада!

_\- Я попросил! Не выдавай, бллин, свою чертову натуру!_

_\- Извини, не сдержался._ Это же Вельд, кто о нем так хорошо позаботился?

\- Он был предателем, - скромно заметил Эрик, найдя силы встать и выдержать взгляд расплавленных глаз серафима. Почти выдержал.

\- А ты?

\- Я люблю вкус воды больше, чем вкус крови. Нет, я не предатель.

Я бы с этим поспорил... но молчу, намеренно трогая прокушенное плечо. Эрик покраснел. Но Дезерэтт ничего не понимает, его заинтересовывают другие детали.

\- Где ты взял эту одежду? Джинсы тебе длинноваты.

\- Долго рассказывать, - уклончиво ответил я, хватая юношу за рукав. - Дэз, ты не мог бы разведать, как там Фрэнсис? Убить пару вампиров, чтоб не мешали нам заскочить к нему на чаепитие? Ну, я не знаю... придумай сам еще что-нибудь, чем занять себя минут десять-пятнадцать.

\- Без проблем, - серафим маслено улыбается, бочком отступая к лестнице. - А ты времени даром не терял.

\- Что... что все это значит?

Эрик великолепен в военной форме, надо отдать ему должное. То ли гены Фрэнсиса, то ли его собственная выправка, но он стоит так ровно, словно ему к спине привязали эталонный метр. Как тебе объяснить, милый, мое поведение? Если я сам не вникаю в смысл всего, что делаю.

\- Иди сюда, - мой тон резок и холодноват, а маанец подозрителен и враждебно настроен.

\- Что ты задумал, белый удав? - он идет через весь подвал к слуховому окну, спотыкаясь, потому что я не слишком забочусь, успевает он за мной или нет.

\- Вылезай, - стекло в окошке было разбито до нас, я вытряхнул из рамы последние осколки.

\- Нет, ты должен объяснить...

\- Ни хрена ты не поймешь! - я вне себя... от злости, странной, иррациональной злости, проявившейся внезапно, но она так сильна, она просто душит меня, я едва не плачу. Я... пожираем тоской, сильнее, чем прежде, и я ненавижу себя и то, что должен совершить.

\- Удав...

\- Я не удав! Меня зовут Ксавьер!

\- О-о, спаситель[1], - его прекрасные голубые глаза светятся вызовом. - Значит, ты все-таки сунулся, куда не просили. Ты убьешь меня, не правда ли? Вот только узнать бы... чем я тебе мешаю?

\- Убирайся куда хочешь. Или разыщи своего отца и скажи ему, что я сошел с ума, - я плюнул в окно на землю, находившуюся вровень с глазами, и пожалел о пистолете Фрэнсиса, оставшемся в сброшенной наверху одежде. Он бы сейчас очень пригодился.

\- Почему ты так ведешь себя в моем присутствии? - он придвинулся ко мне и взял за обе руки. Поднял их вверх, описав неровную дугу, наклоняется, требовательно заглядывая в глаза. _Ты ничего не прочтешь в них, мальчик, наученный горьким опытом, я не выставляю напоказ свои мысли и настроения._ \- Почему ты колешь меня? И ненавидишь. Я ничего плохого не сделал. И я хочу спасти свой немногочисленный народ.

\- Потому что я урод! Я был бы рад, если бы ты предал расу, я был бы просто счастлив убить тебя! Или притащить к Фрэнку, чтобы он убил тебя сам, я был бы на вершине блаженства, избавившись от соблазна, от головной боли, от жутких видений, от... - я плотно сомкнул веки, не в состоянии больше видеть это лицо так близко от себя. - Господи, только молчи, не отвечай ничего. И уходи. Уйди же, не мучай меня!

Он подтянулся, залезая в окно, и побежал по тропинке. Земля под его ногами была густо пропитана кровью и дождем. А я стоял и стоял, не желая открывать глаза, и слушал, как затихают вдали быстрые шаги, и молил Бога о пробуждении... уже довольно-таки иллюзорном, потому что сам не верил, что от такого долгого кошмара можно проснуться. Я бы стоял еще, и пришли бы вампиры и укокошили бы меня, легко, как младенца в колыбели, и я, наверное, был бы даже не против. Но вернулся Дезерэтт, шестикрылый демон, которому не нужны были мои слова, чтобы уразуметь смысл этого одинокого стояния у разбитого слухового окна. Он забрал меня в мощные объятья и вынес из подвала. А я жался к его груди и плакал... и хотел спать. И таки поддался сну, слишком измученный борьбой с собой, я заснул и забил на всё, что будет со мной потом.

 

Δ^ _Малыш не различает, где любовь, а где верность. Думает, что это одно и то же. Он отпустил Эрика, но Эрик вернется к нему. Все возвращаются к нему, даже мертвые... потому что он – Спаситель. Он сам не знает и мне не поверит, но кое-кто другой дал подсказку..._ Δ

 

* * *

[1] Эрик толсто намекает на созвучие слов – Ksavier и savior (англ.)


	54. Palaver

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

**/** **mirror** **of** **mind** **–** **Erick** **/**

Я мало знаю своего отца.

Сначала, когда мы виделись, он приносил игрушки и забирал кровь на анализы.

Потом, когда мы виделись, он приносил одежду, книги и журналы... и опять забирал у меня кровь для анализов.

В последнее время, когда мы виделись, он приносил технику и оружие. А кровь брал его адъютант. Видимо, заслужил такое доверие. Я был расстроен, но скрывал это. Часы наших свиданий постоянно сокращались. Раз в неделю, раз в две, раз в месяц, затем и того реже. Забывал ли он обо мне? Любил какого-то другого сына? Родился ли у него третий ребенок? Я слышал о сестре, хоть и очень мало, и она меня не волновала, никогда.

_Папа, когда я смогу уйти с тобой?_

Он старательно избегал темы внешнего мира, своих дел там, проблем и успехов. А Сандре Льюна мне надоедала, чем дальше, тем сильнее. Он наверняка считал, что я могу убежать, но я довольно-таки неглуп для первого экспериментального представителя лунной расы. Я не дергался и делал все, чтобы доказать свою преданность. Заслужить право покинуть кратер. Узнать, просто узнать, что там... за пределами купола. И прозвучавшие сейчас обвинения в том, что я мог обмануть его ожидания и переметнуться к вампирам... мне стало плохо. Давление подпрыгнуло, подкожные капилляры вздуваются, лунное серебро струится по ним, проступая яркими ветвистыми дорожками, и рисует на моем лице страшную маску. Я не плачу, нет. Но я зол, и мне больно.

Он не явился сам, отправляет за мной каких-то непонятных тварей... полулюдей-полузверей. Кого еще он создал в своей лаборатории? Я держался, сколько мог, я ничего не спросил. И я даже рад, что этот грубиян послал меня на все четыре стороны. Только его глаза немного взбесили. Почему они такие безумно зеленые? Несправедливо... _что меня не сделали с такими же. Чего им стоило, хваленым папиным ученым? Прямо каким-то неполноценным себя почувствовал. Ты любил повторять, что я самый-самый. Уже нет?_

Я вынужден приостановиться и пораскинуть мозгами более тщательно. Если это – новый лабораторный эксперимент, который папа держал в тайне, то… он закончен? Раз Ксавьер выпущен в «свободное» плаванье. Он живет за пределами Сандре Льюны, что также не может не вызывать зависть. Вернуться? _Выпить из него всю кровь? Допить. Странно, что я начал об этом думать. Может, вампиры укусили меня втихаря, а я и не заметил? И превращаюсь... грежу и брежу кровью, показавшейся от сильной жажды слаще меда. Дикий, несравненный вкус, и безвкусным теперь кажется все остальное. Вода и вино, и другие соки земли, и спирт, хотя последний я пробовал редко. Нет, я не вампир, сердце никогда еще не было таким живым и бешено колотящимся._

_Но его крови я попил бы еще. Может, повторное кровопускание сделает его добрее?_

Я почти развернулся обратно, но от последней мысли стало только хуже. Я хотел убить его из какой-то не совсем отформовавшейся ревности, а теперь что? Уже не хочу? Я его даже не знаю. Но его имя притягивает, и запах отца, что окружает его плотным кольцом, как будто папа ревниво охраняет его. Вот опять это «ревниво». Ксавьер, почему вместо того, чтобы бежать и спасаться, я стою, наплевав на осторожность, и ломаю о тебе голову? Даже мелкая сошка Освальда, не особо прицеливаясь, разнесет мне сейчас голову из самой обыкновенной винтовки.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы Фрэнсис повесил их за преступную халатность? Не доглядели, не позаботились, упустили генеральского сына...

Я обернулся и увидел незнакомого молодого человека в черном плаще. Бледная до трупной синевы кожа делала его чрезвычайно похожим на вампира. Но сам он при этом почему-то казался очень привлекательным. Дружелюбный голос, фраза с легкой иронией... я прекрасно понял, зачем он здесь стоит, призывно протянув ко мне руку. Я подошел и взялся за нее. О чем пожалел спустя секунду после своего дикого вопля. Господи, эта ладонь! Она такая холодная, такая ХОЛОДНАЯ... ужас, меня пробрало наверно до костей, пробило их насквозь, заморозило изнутри, каждая клетка обледенела, сейчас растрескается и рассыплется в острую снежную крошку. Я не знаю, как я иду, и его руку отпустить не могу, моя собственная как будто примерзла к нему, не вырвать, а безумные мысли кружат и кружат. Об искусственных телах и криогенных камерах, о модифицированном льде и абсолютном температурном нуле. Это уму непостижимо, я должен умереть от переохлаждения уже сто раз, от жуткой колющей боли, пронзившей руку, от...

\- Расслабься, Эрик. Какие же вы все неженки, - он тихо посмеивается, не останавливаясь и не глядя на меня. Я дергаюсь в судороге, готовый опять кричать, но понимаю, что он прав, и холод то ли отступает, то ли я к нему быстро привыкаю.

_Кто он? Куда ведет меня?_ Первый вопрос задавать не стану. Если не ответил Ксавьер и его странный, превращающийся в стены, спутник, то этот ледяной мутант точно ничего не расскажет. А вот второй вопрос... мы не можем идти к вампирам, только не к ним, только не с ним и не с его ироничной усмешкой. Значит, мы идем к отцу? Или здесь есть третий противник?

\- Просьба первая – не шуми. Старайся идти, не спотыкаясь, говори тихо и не шарахайся от всего, что увидишь. Просьба вторая – задавай как можно меньше вопросов. Лучше, если их не будет. Но если уж совсем невмоготу...

\- Да, невмоготу!

\- Тише! Я попросил. Ну, так что?

\- Можно мне... я ведь ровно иду, не падаю. Можно мне отпустить вашу руку?

\- Дело твое. Но, знаешь, мы сейчас зайдем с парадного входа в мэрию и нагло пройдемся мимо трехсот пятидесяти шести кровососов, которые с удовольствием растерзают тебя на много маленьких Эриков. А штука в том, что я не всегда такой холодный, а только сейчас, для тебя. И пока ты касаешься меня в любом участке ледяного тела, ты невидим. Потому что я – невидим, - он слабо улыбнулся. - Всё еще хочешь отпускать?

Я вцепился крепче, молясь о том, чтоб он не шутил и не передумал вести меня дальше. Но мы вошли в администрацию, вошли беспрепятственно, и когда на цыпочках обогнули первую группу караульных, я понял, что его руку готов держать до утра, и дольше... и целую вечность.

 

* * *

\- Освальд, какие у тебя планы на Cassandra Luna после эвакуации солдат и военной техники?

\- Это будет чудесное фамильное гнездо, генерал, - Скамп медово улыбнулся и поерзал в кресле. - У меня будет много детей, и раз в неделю я буду отпускать их кормиться в близлежащие города и штаты. А ты нас будешь защищать, чтобы мы не гуляли по окрестностям слишком активно. Поможешь отремонтировать дома и дороги, и купол, да... Кстати, хотел тебе выразить признательность за это гениальное изобретение. С куполом нам не страшно никакое солнце, да и механическая защита просто отличная. Сам придумал?

\- Я не скупился на инженеров, друг мой, - Фрэнк сдержанно улыбнулся в ответ и закинул ногу на ногу. - Что ты хочешь лично для себя в обмен на моего сына?

\- О, поверь, я достаточно бескорыстен, с меня довольно заручиться твоей поддержкой. Но если ты еще будешь делиться угощениями с вашего стола, - Освальд щелкнул зубами, - я буду рад приглашению на обед. А еще позволь поинтересоваться…

\- Все, что угодно.

\- Ты сам желаешь обратить Эрика? Видишь ли, у нас совершенно не получалось уговорить его принять веру, возможно, он прислушивается только к тебе? Мы наслышаны о твоих силовых методах работы.

\- Я влияю на сына словом, - осторожно ответил Конрад, внутренне возликовав. - Не приходилось наказывать его поркой или другими недостойными способами. И силовые методы я в лунном городе в принципе не практикую – это некорректно по отношению ко всей программе развития маанцев.

\- Это касается старой программы, до нашего вторжения. Что скажете сейчас?

\- Что скажу? - генерал погасил улыбку. - Кратер будет уничтожен. Полностью. Погребен вместе с куполом и со всем содержимым и засыпан сверху сорокаметровым слоем земли. И все это приведут в исполнение, если в 4:30 я не улечу отсюда на вертолете с Эриком. Таков был мой приказ. Меня в случае невозвращения считать по протоколу погибшим в бою. Первый снаряд упадет на город в 4:40. Не смотри с таким удивлением. Жизни нескольких сотен маанцев, моя жизнь и жизнь сына ничего не стоят по сравнению с безопасностью трехсот миллионов людей, которым вы угрожаете.

\- Но Фрэнк, ты же сам...

\- Вампир? Поверь, Освальд, для меня не будет большего удовольствия, чем всадить в твою морщинистую шею нож до того, как здесь все превратится в пылающий ад.

\- Назови свои условия! - он сжал зубы.

\- Эрик. И Вальдемар. И я оставлю вас пока в Сандре Льюне, гнить в клетке живьем или пожирать друг друга. Прорвавшимся за оцепление – расстрел. Особенно сообразительные вернутся, не досчитавшись руки, ноги или скальпа, и будут рассказывать остальным, как добр и любезен ваш дядюшка генерал. А если кто-то дотянет до момента, когда я приму, наконец, решение, что делать с оскверненным городом, то вернусь за этими жалкими тварями, остатками твоей свиты. И, если настроение будет хорошее, познакомлю со своими легендарными силовыми методами.

\- А если плохое?

\- Изобрету новые методы. Методы пыток. Специально для них, - Фрэнк расслабился, наблюдая за взбешенным собеседником. - А ты что, надеялся выгодно выторговывать себе что-то? Обеспечить сытую старость за счет моих лунных подопечных? Могу подсказать, когда ты совершил фатальную ошибку. Она же первая твоя ошибка. Ты напрасно, очень напрасно... сунулся в МОЙ город. И зря тронул меня. И совсем уж зря тронул Эрика. Это была вторая фатальная ошибка. Я ничего не прощаю и ничего не забываю. Я помню имя каждого убитого мной мерзавца. Ты будешь следующим, Освальд. И тебе смерти не миновать, это всего лишь вопрос времени – через полчаса издохнешь или через месяц.

\- Тогда какой мне смысл договариваться?! Я могу прямо сейчас убить твоего Эрика!

\- И никогда не выйти из этой комнаты, идиот. Я могу, конечно, солгать, что отпущу тебя, если все сделаешь правильно. Но ты отбежишь на пару миль, а тебя будут преследовать с воздуха, быстро настигнут и взорвут. Лучше отдай ребенка сейчас, а я дам тебе пожить еще немного. Кто знает, может, за месяц ты придумаешь, чем меня задобрить.

\- А если все это блеф? И никакого взрыва в 4:40 не будет?

\- Я похож на мальчика со двора с игрушечной винтовкой? Или все-таки на главнокомандующего армией США? В моих руках военно-морские, военно-воздушные силы и сухопутные войска. В свое время я не позволил никаким вонючим политиканам-интриганам рассредоточивать власть над вооружением страны, она целиком закрепилась за мной. И я не генерал. Я генерал-фельдмаршал. Единственный, кто за весь срок существования американской армии овладел всеми полномочиями для единоличного управления. Это самое мощное и самое продвинутое вооружение в мире. И самая разрушительная сила. Я обещаю – от кратера даже воспоминания не останется. Освальд, у тебя в запасе маловато времени. И на раздумья нет ни секунды лишней.

Вампир взревел, разозлившись окончательно, и бросился на него, ощерив зубатую пасть. И, вполне возможно, разорвал бы безбашенному фельдмаршалу глотку. Только в комнате кто-то уже присутствовал, кому это нападение ужасно не понравилось.

\- Бабушка надвое сказала, - прошептал Эрик, чувствуя себя невыразимо пьяным, то ли от прикосновений ледяного демона, что вселял в него нечеловеческую отвагу, то ли просто… потому что отец рядом, и его хочется защитить, любой ценой, - …кто кого убьет.

Освальд шлепнулся на пол, медленно, с глуповато-удивленным выражением лица. Был ли он чем-то ранен? Но чем? Эрик ощутил только очередное обжигающее прикосновение и странную удовлетворенную ухмылку своего спутника. Он шагнул вперед из угла, где они затаились, и... всё!

\- А что случилось?

\- Ничего, - Асмодей убирал руки за спину, отпускал его, отпускал... больше никакого смертельного холода, боли и криков. - Теперь ты справишься самостоятельно.

\- Нет, я не хочу, останься! - но удивительный атмосферный демон быстро исчезал, развеиваясь в плотном дымном воздухе, а Освальд мертв, неизвестно почему, просто мертв, и больше не представляет угрозы, и ни один из вампиров больше не угрожает, и (не) любимый(?) папа невредим. И только странное ощущение сосущей пустоты внутри не давало покоя. - Отец?

\- Эрик, - Фрэнк не спрашивал и не утверждал, он просто был рядом. _Все-таки любит?_ И желание обнять его поглотило все остальные. Чувство опьянения усилилось, заполоняя собой кружащуюся голову, дрожащие руки сомкнулись вокруг знакомого тела, хотелось плакать, очень сильно, безумно сильно... Эрик еле совладал с собой, погружаясь в отцовские глаза, в них плескались совершенно неуместные чувства, его собственные глаза были полны слез. Да что ж такое происходит, почему он настолько мягкотел и бессилен, не может управиться со своими эмоциями, не может взять себя в руки и произнести что-то. - Эрик…

\- Я хочу домой, - выдохнул Эрик, не прося, а почти умоляя.

\- Мы полетим домой, - ответил Фрэнсис, и с его плеч как будто многотонный груз свалился.

\- Ты хотел меня бросить?

\- Нет, - но сам понимал, что обманывает себя и сына, и виноватое выражение его лица выдало всё красноречивее любых слов.

\- Почему?

А на этот вопрос никогда не существовало ответа. Действительно, почему? Хочет ли он на самом деле забрать генетически модифицированного сына из Сандре Льюны? И почему нет? Никто не даст минутку, чтоб подумать и придумать новую ложь, краснокрылый серафим уже здесь, а с ним Ксавьер. Любовник, которого он не променяет ни на что, даже на родного сына. Было ли это пошлым и унизительным? Он не знает, он ничего сейчас не знает, просто Эрик пронизывает его уничтожающим взглядом, требуя ответа немедленно, и ему некуда деваться, некуда прятаться, придется признать...

\- Ты будешь со мной. И даже если Фрэнк против, ты летишь в Нью-Йорк.

Фельдмаршал смотрит на подавшего голос серафима с немым изумлением. От чьего лица говорит он сейчас? И чего хочет спящий (в самый неподходящий момент!) оборотень? Неужели этого? В больном и буйном воображении Ксавьер уже давно проснулся и оторвал Эрика от отца, властно прижал к себе, во взгляде прекрасного белокурого ангела бешеная ревность и еще какая-то чертовщина, но толком не разобрать, слишком ярко сверкают его изумрудные глаза, он зол, но в то же время...

\- Он больше не хочет моей смерти? - Эрик с сомнением посмотрел на неподвижно висящего на руках Дезерэтта программиста.

 

Δ^ _Нет, малыш._

_Но ты будешь поражен, осознав, что именно Ксавьер собирается с тобой делать._ Δ

 

Но об этом Дэз только подумал и ничего не сказал. А Фрэнсис кивнул, опять крепко обнимая сына. Всё обошлось, Эрик не предал его, а доставивший столько хлопот Освальд устранен, и никто не посмеет дальше угрожать их спокойствию, он найдет объяснения и сможет отбиться от любых расспросов, не прямо сейчас, но этой ночью или следующей…

\- Почему вокруг сплошной обман?!

Эрик вырвался из объятий, в его отчаянных глазах усталость и новый всплеск недоверия, он отступает, от них, от всех троих, и машинально призывает духа атмосферы, даже не подозревая, что это может быть безнадежным делом. Просто зовет его, ледяного и синего, не зная ничего ни о сущности его дьявольской, ни о причинах внезапного явления. Но то, что он не лабораторный подопытный, ясно как день, и он стыдится самого наивного из всех первоначальных предположений. К сожалению, только он, этот демон, способен что-то прояснить, только его хочется слушать, молчаливого и убийственного, только его хочется назвать другом. Позор, но он даже не спросил имени своего невидимого благодетеля.

\- В чем дело?

Δ^ _Обстоятельства изменились слишком быстро. И присутствие Конрада только усугубляет все. Как объяснить мальчику, что он красив красотой отца и его хочется отыметь независимо от уровня IQ и заслуг перед обществом? Ему вряд ли понравится быть куском мяса, пусть и очень аппетитного. Когда Ксавьер проснется, вопроса не возникнет, кого выбирать. Эрик, держись…_ Δ

\- Фрэнсис, а где твой майор? - серафим деликатно покашлял. - Его еще не замордовали в застенке недобитые полчища злющих упырей?

\- Господи... - протянул Фрэнк, с головой выдавая свою забывчивость. - Я в подвал.

\- Я тут постою, подожду, - Эрик отрицательно покачал головой в ответ на приглашение составить ему компанию. - У тебя есть оружие?

\- Я – его оружие, - Дэз широко улыбнулся и аккуратненько уложил спящего Кси в одно из кресел. - Мы скоро, не шалите тут. Если зайдет какой-нибудь недобитый вампир, кричите громче, дети, я мигом прискачу.

 

**/ mirror of mind** **–** **Erick /**

Вот опять я остался один на один с человеком-оборотнем. Странные намеки, которые делал красноволосый гигант с чудовищной железной хреновиной во лбу, радости не прибавили. Хоть кто-нибудь мне объяснит, почему все друг на друга смотрят блестящими голодными глазами? Я тоже хочу поесть, но не до такой степени. И я хочу знать, который час. И имена всех пришельцев. И место, где приземлится вертолет. И очень не хочу, чтобы отец сделал подлость и все-таки бросил меня здесь.

А пока я сел на пол перед креслом и принялся рассматривать Ксавьера. Моя одежда была ему почти впору. Только он все равно невероятно худой... и не то чтобы противно тощий, у него симпатичная худоба, но мне становится не по себе от мысли, какие тонкие у него косточки. Разломать одним пальцем можно. Джинсы свободно сползли ему на бедра, а ремня у меня, увы, не было. Из съехавшего ворота футболки выглянула цепочка, а на ней... ого. Но откуда все это взялось, он был абсолютно нагой, когда приполз ко мне в камеру, он же был удавом, черт!

Ксавьер застонал и зашевелился, возможно, просыпаясь, я быстро отпрянул, но все же недостаточно быстро, его рука свесилась, коснувшись моего колена. Я вздрогнул, уже почти встав на ноги, а он действительно проснулся и поглядел на меня снизу вверх. И даже узнал.

\- Что я тут делаю с тобой?

\- То же, что и я – ждешь.

\- Кого?

\- Папу и того, второго. Красного.

\- Дезерэтт, ага, - он сел, пригладил волосы и поправил футболку. И зацепился за цепочку, очень интересно, на его лице тоже написан смятенный вопрос.

\- Это твое?

\- Да, но я распрощался с камнем на крыше и не думал увидеть его снова так быстро. Наверно Дэз нашел его и надел обратно.

\- А кто подарил?

\- Почему ты думаешь, что дарили?

\- Я бы сам себе такой не купил, и ты, уверен – тоже. Не так ли? - я осмелился подойти и вытянуть его цепочку из-за пазухи. Черный камень красиво переливался на ладони кровавыми отблесками, очень темный, но очень прозрачный. Притягивает взгляд, как намагниченный. Страшно подумать, сколько он стоит. - Тебе денег не хватило бы, - я сказал это без лукавства, но заметно, что он сильно оскорбился. Дернул цепочку, возвращая кулон на место, но мне было не так просто расстаться с ним. И мы больно сжали друг другу руки вокруг камня. - Он краденый?

\- Боже, что за чушь! У твоего отца миллиард денег, вся военная казна в распоряжении, зачем ему красть бриллиант, который он с легкостью может купить? Особенно глупо ему было бы красть свой собственный камень... - у него расширились глаза.

_Оборвал себя на полуслове, Ксавьер? Но поздно, ты уже проговорился. Должен признать, то, что я испытывал раньше, завистью назвать стыдно. А вот сейчас я точно чувствую…_

Они вернулись. Красный гигант Дэз, папа и папин бессменный адъютант. Любопытно, что делали с последним: вид у него поцарапанный, одежда изорвана, вся в крови. Хотя нет, мне не это любопытно, отнюдь. Куда любопытнее отец, его дрожащие в каком-то нетерпении губы, он смотрит на Кси, он смотрит на него влюбленно, как...

Я рывком подтянул еще сонного и рассеянно озиравшегося оборотня к себе. Он даже легче, чем я думал, отлетел на меня, как пушинка, я без труда поймал и крепко стиснул оба его запястья в одной своей руке, а второй выгнул его назад, заставил задрать подбородок и сдавил горло. Ксавьер зашипел, но почти сразу обмяк, не сопротивляясь. Отчаянная пульсация крови в его шее немножко шокировала меня. Он вампир или как?! _Или как..._

\- Эрик, какого черта? - отец не дурак, по глазам вижу, догадался, какого черта я делаю.

\- Если этот мальчишка так много для тебя значит, то без него ты не улетишь. Поэтому я его не отпущу. И шагу без него не ступлю, пока мы не сядем в вертолет. Прости. Я не хочу, не хочу, не думай, что я плохой. Но ты не выполнил слишком много обещаний.


	55. Bitter

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

_Я бы хотел объяснить тебе, что вертолет – фигня, и даже если он не прилетит, я все равно тебя вытащу отсюда, самостоятельно или с помощью могучих крыльев своего ангела-хранителя. Но я помолчу пока, задохнувшись от недостатка воздуха, ты неизящно передавил мне глотку, хотя плохо мне не от этого. Плохо от непозволительной близости твоего лица, твои плотно сомкнутые губы почти касаются... то моей щеки, то уха, к ним прилипают мои волосы, ты их сдуваешь, а они снова липнут. И я подползаю к тебе ближе, просто чуточку раздвигаю ноги, прижимаясь к тебе, застывшему позади, я прижимаюсь к твоей промежности и сам замираю… ненадолго… чтобы сдвинуться вниз, потереться о твой член. Я чувствую его отчетливо сквозь ткань, ты немного возбужден, и я всё отдам за то, чтобы причиной эрекции был я. Не важно, что видят со стороны наши друзья, не важно, что подумал ты, я… потрусь об тебя еще… Господи, еще и еще... закатив глаза и приоткрыв рот. Я не могу дышать, но теперь это не важно, абсолютно не важно._

\- Фрэнсис, что ты сделал своему парнишке? - строго спросил Дезерэтт. Его голос еле пробился сквозь шум крови, она стучала в висках, как безумная, как живой отдельный организм... как будто хотела вырваться из меня. - Почему он тебе не верит? Ну и нам заодно.

\- У нас совсем нет времени, даже на краткие объяснения, - нехотя вымолвил генерал. - Эрик, идем. Не отпускай Ксавьера, если тебе так хочется, но уже почти половина пятого, ты требовал посадки в вертолет, так вот – он ждет тебя. У временного штаба.

\- То есть бомбардировка через десять минут – не шутка? - серафим немножко удивился. - Ты действительно намеревался уничтожить творение своих рук?

\- В 4:40 город снова накроет купол, - Фрэнк меланхолично обнял Блака. Ему было хреново. Физически. Лицо не то белое, не то зеленое, похоже, его сейчас стошнит. - Поврежденный, но вполне достаточный для защиты при поддержке танками с поверхности вокруг кратера. Никто отсюда не сбежит.

\- А бомбардировка?

\- Ты что, не расслышал? - Конрад все-таки сложился пополам, выблевав немного слизи с желчью. Блэкхарт, который, кажется, сам нуждался в медицинской помощи, поддержал его за талию. Чарльз ни разу еще не вмешался в разговор и, что странно, выглядел умиротворенным.

\- Папа, тебе плохо? - вопрос риторический и довольно глупый. Эрик попытался шагнуть к ним, но я сдержал его, пригвоздил к месту. Нечего туда ходить, папа и без тебя справится.

\- Это всё рана, шок от неё боком выходит, - Дезерэтт указал на забинтованную руку фельдмаршала. - К сожалению, я не обладаю даром исцеления, иначе бы уже сделал что-нибудь.

\- Идем! Блядь, кто-нибудь наконец пошевелит задницей? Пять минут осталось! - мой генерал такой генерал. Восхитительный и стойкий, наплевал опять на все. То ли меня спасти хочет, а то ли Эрика. Любопытно знать, что же на самом деле случится без двадцати пять утра с этим сказочным, но уже слегка разоренным вандалами местом.

\- Вельд Свонг, - спокойно напомнил Блак, вытирая Фрэнсису рот. Тот отбивался, но у него же в порядке только одна рука, а у майора их две и монструозные. - Его забирать?

\- Он мертв. Внезапно. И нечаянно, - Дэз небрежно вытер ладони об воздух, а потом указал на Эрика. Я расплываюсь в невольной улыбке. Давление на шею уже просто невыносимо, но всё тело юного сынишки Конрада прижато ко мне, да-да, полностью всё, и его дыхание, блуждающее по моим губам, с лихвой компенсирует отсутствие моего.

\- Тогда я отловлю нескольких маанцев. Возьмем их с собой.

\- Чарльз, - Фрэнсис сдвигает брови, но этот взгляд больше не имеет былого эффекта.

\- Я не выдаю никакие стратегические тайны, генерал. Риск потерять всю расу сегодня слишком велик. Пока еще вампиры Освальда не добрались до неприкосновенного генофонда, но если не забрать их сейчас, завтра может не...

\- Трое ждут отбытия. Я нашел их, невредимых, в убежище и велел добраться в штаб любыми способами. Возможно, они уже сели в вертолет. ИДЕМ.

Наивный Блак. Я знаю, что Фрэнк лжет. Но я не понимаю, почему. И я не могу сфокусироваться на погружении в его мозг и выяснить, потому что Эрик... м-м-м, Эрик... Мы выходим из мэрии. Медленно. И каждый его шаг чувствительно отдается мне в пах.

\- Дети, простите за нахальство, но я вас донесу, - серафим подхватывает голубоглазого шантажиста, а шантажист по-прежнему крепко держит меня. Феерическое зрелище, наверное _. Ты только не перетрудись, Дэз, нас не до Нью-Йорка тащить, а только до вертолета, Фрэнк не поймет, если мы сейчас растворимся в дымке за горизонтом._ А с другой стороны... хорошо было бы. Лечь, выспаться, просто растянуться на горизонтальной поверхности, примостить куда-то усталое тело. И знать, что никуда не надо бежать, сломя голову, кого-то спасать, нервничать, выбирать, мучиться... - Приехали.

Так быстро?! Хотя чему я удивляюсь. Пропеллер поднял на крыше временного штаба неплохой ветер, дезориентировав Эрика, он невольно отнял локоть, а я с наслаждением вдохнул воздух. Как хорошо, уже и спать расхотелось. А других маанцев, как я и подозревал, нет, только одинокий пилот в форме капитана ВВС, сидящий за штурвалом вертолета, снял шлем, слушает музыку в iPod, видимо, давно ждет. Кивнул нам в знак приветствия. Пробивает на истерический хохот, но я воспитан и пока сдерживаюсь.

\- Где папа и адъютант? - Эрик вспомнил, что я его заложник, и снова передавил трахею. Черт, ну зачем же так сильно?!

\- Я как раз за ними, мальчик, - Дэз хмыкает, глядя на него свысока, на миг становится прозрачным... о, нет, это он показательно «слетал». И Фрэнк, и Блак уже тут, сидят на его согнутых руках, как птички на жердочках. Восхитительно. - Одна нога тут, другая там, понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, - угрюмо ответил Эрик и толкнул меня в кабину. Сел, неудобно пристроив меня на своих острых коленках, я молча возмутился и вывернулся, лицом к нему, седлая его бедра. _Вот так, малыш, и не надо душить меня больше, лучше поглядим всю дорогу друг другу в глаза. Тебе ведь нравятся мои глаза?_ Горло почему-то болит, не проходит, мертвая хватка у него, бллин.

И тут... что я вижу?! На крышу действительно взбирается трое статных маанцев, две девушки и один парень, взмыленные, но отнюдь не запуганные, и идут прямиком к Фрэнсису, благополучно занявшему свое место в вертолете – рядом с пилотом.

\- Оруэлл, летим. Поднимай машину.

\- Что?! - это Эрик, и он больно впивается мне пятернями в плечи. А на одном из них еще след от его зубов не сошел, ох... - Мы так не договаривались!

\- Я не с тобой договаривался. И свой уговор с ТОБОЙ я выполнил. Ты убираешься отсюда, будь доволен этим!

Вертолет уже отделился от крыши. Поднятые к небу лица маанцев светятся мольбой. Не могу на них смотреть, не могу...

\- Фрэнк! - тихо говорить и упрашивать бесполезно, любое слово из-за гула пропеллера приходится выкрикивать. - Мы все ждем ответа! В первую очередь – Блэкхарт!

\- Фрэнк? - Чарльз вступает неохотно, и я прекрасно понимаю его, но, блядь! Я хочу знать не меньше Эрика, что за дерьмо решил сварганить генерал.

\- Я вызвал инженера из Ле Локля для того, чтобы точно рассчитать эпицентры очагов поражения и ожидаемый шумовой резонанс в земле и в воздухе, грамотно распределить ударную волну снарядов и с минимальной затратой мощности осуществить мой план. Мы обрушим купол. И похороним Сандре Льюну вместе с вампирами. Так что забудьте об этих... существах.

\- Мы оставляем их?! Убиваем всех!? Но как же... как без пары? - Блак после столь бурного эмоционального всплеска съежился в кресле. - Как мы возобновим потом лунный род?

\- Никак. И раньше – тоже никак, - бесцветный тон фельдмаршала внушает мне страх, но возбуждает, как-то противоестественно возбуждает... Беспощаден и великолепен, бездушный мерзавец. _Я люблю его?_

\- Что?! - теперь Эрик, оторопевший от «хороших» новостей, иначе разъярился бы громче и раньше Блэкхарта. Одному мне всё равно, каким будет финал? Борюсь с сонливостью и чувством пофигизма. То ли от Фрэнка заразился им, а то ли еще от Энджи. - Что значит «никак»?! У моей кузины рождались дети, тройня...

\- Второе поколение родилось в лаборатории так же, как и первое, Чарльз, - Конрад откинулся на спинку сиденья. Полный игнор сына, ну вот как ему это удается? - Мы обманули все родительские пары маанцев, с помощью пилюль имитируя беременность и подсовывая готовых младенцев. Они не могут иметь детей. Никто из них, ни один! Мы проверяли их каждые полгода, питали самые розовые надежды и жестко обломались. И, несмотря на все старания, мой род прервется. Эрик стерилен.


	56. Brave new drug

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

Первая мысль была, как всегда, самая идиотская – о том, что у фельдмаршала из-за тонны лака даже не шевелятся волосы от ветра. Потом я как-то отстраненно восхитился его выдержкой – столько лет знать такое и не говорить даже Блаку! Небось врачей, делавших анализы, запугивал или сразу убивал, чтоб не проболтались, а потом заменял новыми... как перчатки. У майора двигается челюсть, он хочет что-то сказать, но не скажет, разумеется, промолчит, потому что... это не его дело, и слушатель он случайный. Я тоже тут лишние глаза и уши – Эрику бы услышать это наедине с отцом, чтобы пережить.

Он встает, ссаживая меня на свое место, так быстро, что мой предостерегающий крик не успевает слететь с губ. Голос замирает, ослабев почти сразу. Я не могу тягаться с шумом вертолета. И я лишь предчувствую нехорошее, не в состоянии помешать ему. Эрик бледнеет, кусает губы, не глядя никуда, и в то же время... его лицо покрывается серебряной россыпью каких-то линий, превращается в нечеловеческую маску. Они слабо мерцают, и я пугаюсь. Встаю тоже, превозмогая страшную усталость. Его длинная фигура в облаке темных волос, резко обозначившись в проеме двери, ласкает взор, несмотря ни на что... любовно застревает в мозгу. Смутно слышу возглас фельдмаршала, его расширенные глаза обращаются на меня. Потом снова на сына.

А его здесь нет. Эрик просто наклонился наружу и выпал из вертолета.

Я ничего не помню, правда. Кажется, я выпрыгнул следом сам. Но руки серафима ощущались за спиной. А может, то были его крылья. Воздух показался горячим, даже раскаленным. И странно пах. Возможно, страхом... нашей общей бедой. Недоверием и злостью. Я перевернулся несколько раз, старясь разогнаться и сократить расстояние между нами. А Эрик падал камнем, быстро и легко... будто что-то магнитом притягивало его к земле. И я забываю, кто я, что я умею летать, что крылья серафима мне не нужны, как и ничья иная помощь... и кричу, не слыша себя, кричу его имя, громко, Господи, как же стыдно перед Тобой за это падение. Я настиг маанца буквально в полуметре от земли, впав уже в отчаяние, жестоко ругая себя за глупость и беспомощность. Простился с надеждой поймать его... не веря, что смогу, что у меня получится. Тяжело развязывать себе руки, привыкнув за всю жизнь, что их нет, что они ампутированы. Но теперь... теперь я свободен.

Я научился летать в мгновение ока, со своей легкой ношей, с его телом, полностью покрытым тонкой сеткой из серебра и еще какой-то дряни. Эрик, мальчик мой, разве так ты хочешь умереть? Я покидаю вместе с тобой Кассандру Льюну, несчастный город, созданный твоим отцом. Я догоняю вертолет и оставляю его далеко позади, мы окажемся с тобой в Большом Яблоке быстрее, раньше всех, я опущу тебя в горячую ванную, а потом положу в мягкую постель, и лягу вместе с тобой, знаю, усну как убитый, но все же грязно прижму тебя к себе. Я об этом пока лишь мечтаю, а позади нас бесшумно смыкается треснувший купол. 4:40. И пути назад у тебя нет.

\- Ксавьер, - ты полностью в сознании, хоть тебя и страшно мутит от моего неровного полета на высоте, где уже не встретить самолеты, мы намного выше облачного слоя, да что там... Мы почти на границе со стратосферой, но подняться над землей еще выше я не рискну, чтобы ты не задохнулся. Красивый и недоверчивый... тебе не нравится хищное выражение моих глаз, но ты неверно толкуешь его, ты слишком чист, чтобы предполагать причину моих похотливых терзаний. А мое вожделение растет, растет и тяжелеет. И тонет в твоих едва шевелящихся губах. - Глупец.

\- Спасти тебя не глупость, - я как-то удерживаюсь от нездорового желания поцеловать эти губы, хотя в моем воображении они давно смялись и раскрылись, и я глубоко проник тебе в рот. Господи... ну почему я стал таким развратным?!

\- Я бесполезный кусок мяса. Мешок костей. Просто утиль лабораторный...

\- Заткнись, - удерживаться от криминальных поползновений все труднее. _А твое хмурое лицо, пронизанное страданием и капиллярным серебром, манит к себе все яростнее._ \- Ничего не доказано. А он мог намеренно причинить тебе боль. Он умеет.

\- Нет. С таким выражением глаз не врут. Только не с таким.

\- Современные технологии позволяют забеременеть даже кастратам.

\- Да плевал я на технологии!

\- Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, - неожиданно грубо оборвал я, не желая больше развивать эту щекотливую тему, и стиснул его худую спину до боли в суставах.

Он молчит, обиженный, только пораненные губы иногда кривятся, я смотрю на них все с тем же ненормальным вожделением... и с тревогой думаю, куда же податься. К фельдмаршалу или к себе? В резиденцию отца он, конечно же, хочет попасть сам. Зато в своем нью-йоркском особнячке я могу делать с ним все, что заблагорассудится, нам никто не помешает. Но я никак не могу решиться. И что ему сказать по прибытии? Соврать? Он ведь поймет, что мы прилетели не туда, куда надо.

Забрезжил рассвет. Розовая полоска горизонта слепит его, убирая тонкие следы серебряного гнева и отчаяния, я бесстыдно пялюсь на метаморфозу, просто тупо пожираю глазами его лицо. Перестало как-то заботить, что Эрик подумает обо мне... в свете того, что я собрался изнасиловать его.

Я пролетел над мегаполисом довольно быстро, описав неровную дугу, без труда нашел зеленое пятно центрального парка и начал снижаться. Парковая авеню еще не проснулась, я приземлился со своим сокровищем на безлюдном перекрестке и совершенно спокойно дошел до ворот. Зачем? Я хотел немного показать Эрику город, те несколько штрихов пестрых впечатлений, которые он успеет сейчас получить, вытеснят его угрюмые мысли. И правда, он вертел головой до самых дверей, разглядывая дома, магазины и тротуары, затем ровно подстриженные кусты в моем саду. Проводил долгим взглядом макушки крон вечнозеленых деревьев, а когда мы пришли...

\- Господин мой! - повар выбегает из кухни в холл такой же белый, как и всегда, и чуть присыпанный мукой, не помня себя от счастья, вытирает руки о фартук и... вижу, хочет броситься ко мне и обнимать. Но я не спешу расставаться с Эриком, несмотря на его недвусмысленные попытки вырваться из объятий.

\- Дверь была не заперта, Жерар, - замечаю я строго и наконец позволяю маанцу неуклюже упасть на пол и сразу же вскочить.

\- Ваш брат гуляет по саду, поэтому я оставил ее открытой.

\- Пусть выходит с ключами, - говорю еще строже, и меня внезапно шарахает по голове. - Он до сих пор тут?!

\- Как и ваша матушка, мессир. Я не мог их выгнать, вы же понимаете.

\- Что происходит, Ксавьер? - Эрик Конрад смотрит на меня недобро и пятится к дверям.

\- Стоять. К твоему отцу мы поедем все равно, но попозже. Тебя нужно привести в порядок, умыть, причесать, переодеть и накормить.

\- Разве не Фрэнсис должен помочь мне в этом?

\- Я управлюсь лучше. И он не станет мне перечить.

\- Потому что любит тебя, - парнишке хорошо удался сарказм, но я не клюну. - Не так ли?

\- Потому что любит _тебя_ , - я сделал ударение на последнем слове, но сам не был уверен в правдивости. Фрэнк не хотел его спасать, как неудавшийся эксперимент, это очевидно. Но его душа слишком сложна и безумна, чтобы делать отсюда какие-то выводы о его чувствах к Эрику. Я поговорю с генералом позже, когда все уладится. _Не раньше, чем я пересплю с его сыном и достойно закреплю свое звание шлюхи._ Господи, а ведь я считал Ангела таким.

Пока я стою в замешательстве, Эрик все же пытается бежать. Отступает к выходу, открывает дверь и... застывает в проеме, впуская в дом сквозняк. Я подошел и собрал его разметавшиеся на ветру волосы в ладонь, рассыпал снова, прижал руки к его талии, обнял... А он смотрел и смотрел на красные плитки садовой дорожки, на мой Феррари, припаркованный в метре от гаража, на кованые ворота, за которыми виднелся парк... Мимо тем временем прошел первый проснувшийся человек – дворник, убиравший мою часть улицы, потом проехал на велосипеде разносчик газет...

А потом Эрик повернулся ко мне.

\- Я все равно не знаю, куда идти. Ты обещаешь привезти меня отцу?

\- Я уже обещал. Повторить еще раз?

Ему больше нечего возразить, поэтому я волоку его в ванную. Эрик раздевается, я рассеянно забрасываю военную форму в стиральную машинку, спустя мгновение понимаю, что ее следовало бы выбросить, но это становится не важным, потому что маанец раздет полностью, и я забываю напрочь о стирке. Глаза опять впиваются в его хвост. Хвостик, так мило прикрывающий попу...

\- Ксавьер!

\- Ну что?.. - шепчу тихо, прямо ему в ухо, и он дергается, обжигаясь. - Ну почему нельзя? Ты такой хорошенький, и этот хвост... почему ты болезненно реагируешь? Я же не тяну за него.

\- М-м-м, - он странно застонал, то ли от невозможности объяснить, а то ли от досады, что я придурок, ничего не понимающий в анатомии его расы. - Я не могу подобрать слов. Поэтому просто отпусти его.

\- Тебя это возбуждает? - неожиданно вымолвил и чуть не проглотил язык. Не столько из-за нескромности вопроса, сколько от собственного возбуждения. Жаль, что он в этом смысле остался спокоен. Я нервно глажу его спину, снова и снова спускаясь вниз и проводя чуть дрожащими пальцами по всей длине хвоста, сам не понимаю, почему он меня так влечет, а Эрик вздыхает, явно не собираясь отвечать, а потом немыслимым образом выскальзывает из рук и залезает в ванну.

\- Принеси мне одежду, - он невозмутимо включает воду, переводит ее на душ и становится под горячие струи. - Если тебя, конечно, не затруднит. Пожалуйста.

\- Не боишься, что будет не впору?

\- Ты ненамного худее меня, - он фыркнул и повернулся спиной. Хвост, хвост... нет, нельзя.

Я выбежал оттуда, слишком разгоряченный и паром, и Эриком, бегом бросился на четвертый этаж и на лестнице чуть не сбил с ног Тисс.

\- Мама, я спешу, - брякнул не глядя, помчался дальше, что кричали мне вслед, не расслышал, взял из гардероба первую попавшуюся майку и джинсы, побежал обратно... И вспомнил, что не захватил трусы. Поборолся с соблазном оставить Эрика без них, сдался, вернулся и снова наткнулся на мать – она специально поджидала в коридоре с недобрым лицом. - Мама, я действительно спешу!

\- Может, ты когда-нибудь найдешь одну минутку на свою бедную старую мать?

\- Я тебя внимательно слушаю, - неохотно остановился, спрятав охапку одежды за спиной.

\- Почему ты так бледен, Ксавьер?

\- Я мало спал в последнее время. А еще немножко умер и стал вампиром. Я уже говорил.

\- А... - Тисс сосредоточено открывает и закрывает рот, не решаясь спорить, - а почему ты такой запачканный?

\- Не успел помыться с дороги. Как раз иду в душ.

\- А что с работой? Тебя не уволили за прогулы?

\- Нет, мой влиятельный любовник хорошо обо всем позаботился.

\- Твой любовник...

\- Да, я сплю с мужчинами. Это очень удобно, когда твоя родная мать хочет, чтоб ты женился только на еврейке. Или не женился вовсе.

\- Значит, дело во мне?!

\- Конечно нет, я пошутил. Мама, я обычный гей. Твоя минута истекла.

\- Кси, разве я... у меня... - она стиснула руки на груди и заплакала, - у меня не будет внуков?

\- Спроси об этом Ману, - я прошел дальше, постаравшись не задеть ее плечом, и ввалился в ванную, где стало еще жарче, чем до моего ухода.

Эрик сидел на бортике ванны, наклонив голову под кран, и усердно полоскал волосы. Его прелестный хвост выгнулся вверх. Ну и как тут удержаться, черт возьми?

\- Ох... - он зашипел, разворачиваясь с кулаками, но я отскочил. Излишне упоминать, что принесенную одежду я уже поронял. - Почему ты меня не слушаешь?!

\- Заканчивай купание, я тоже хочу в ванну.

\- Ответь! Тебе нравится меня злить?

\- Ты не злишься, отнюдь, - я понизил голос, желая подразнить его. - С тобой кое-что другое происходит. Но ты не злой, о нет, какой угодно, но не злой...

Он растерзал меня взглядом и потребовал полотенце. Я положил рядом с ним штаны и принялся раздеваться сам. Совсем забыл о своем стояке... но вот стояк не забыл обо мне. Эрик смотрит на меня очень внимательно. Так внимательно, что я понимаю... у него никогда полностью не вставало, и он впервые видит, что его кто-то хочет. Что за дерьмо, ему уже двадцать! Хотя я сам неделю назад был несчастным программистом-импотентом. Девственником, почти таким же забитым, как этот худой и голый мальчик. Которого я, возможно, невинности лишу. Впечатление, будто Ангел начал цепную реакцию. Но загадывать рано, во мне накопилось слишком много усталости.

\- О чем ты думаешь? - маанец закончил вытираться и надел только белье и джинсы. Его великолепная худоба странно сочеталась с мускулатурой, тонкий рисунок мышц на животе, уходящий вниз, красивая рельефная грудь, а еще руки... _Вот об этом я теперь и думаю, малыш. Как ты похож и не похож на Фрэнка._ У меня страшно ноет в паху, просто судорогой свело от боли. _Пока я тут, придется снять напряжение вручную._

\- О завтраке. Он почти накрыт, начинай есть без меня. Столовая на первом этаже, ты найдешь без проблем. И надень майку.

\- Она слишком узкая, мне без нее комфортнее.

\- А говорил, что я толстый.

\- Не перекручивай!

Я брызнул на него из душа и прогнал. Сейчас получу облегчение... выключил воду, сел и закрыл глаза. Взялся за член, припомнил довольно-таки сладкий стон Эрика, сжал веки плотнее... и он ворвался обратно.

\- Кси, повар хотел узнать... - он запинается, но всё же договаривает, - откупоривать ли вино? Какое-то... прости, название вылетело.

\- Нет, - отвечаю, не открывая глаз и не прерывая свое занятие. - Не надо сегодня алкоголя.

\- Что... ты делаешь?

\- Страдаю. Иди отсюда.

\- Ксавьер...

\- Мне надоело слышать свое имя от тебя. Уходи.

Он закрыл дверь. А я не смог кончить. Как ни старался.

 

**/** **mirror** **of** **mind** **–** **Erick** **/**

Он вышел к завтраку только через полчаса, очень раздраженный. Почти не ел и не смотрел на меня, уставившись в одну точку. Заходил его брат, очень красивый подросток лет четырнадцати, отхватил грубостей и тарелку салата, быстро ретировался. Не подозревал, что у Ксавьера такой жесткий и деспотичный характер. Повар его любит, отвечает подобострастно и ни на что не обижается, но как вести себя мне? Чтобы не разозлить его. И чтобы он не передумал ехать к отцу.

\- Ты доел? - голос сухой и абсолютно бесчувственный.

\- Да, - я тихо поблагодарил Жерара, чем несказанно его удивил. - Куда дальше?

\- Спать.

\- У меня волосы мокрые.

\- Фен в спальне. Расческа тоже. Пошли.

Хватает меня за руку и тащит наверх, на последний этаж. Я стараюсь успевать за ним. Ругается матом он просто отменно, причем на разных языках. Притащил и почти кинул на кровать. Открыл ночной столик, достал обещанное и тоже швырнул на кровать. Я не выдерживаю.

\- Почему ты зол?

\- Как закончишь, вали в комнату по соседству, - и плюхнулся в постель не раздеваясь. Его собственные золотистые волосы еще не полностью подсохли, блестят, а глаза... глаза просто пылают в бешенстве. Я бы и рад не смотреть на него, но меня тянет почти насильно.

\- Ты разозлился, потому что не получил мой хвост?

\- Да, блядь! Какой же ты догадливый!

\- Я не уверен, что ты говоришь правду...

\- Включай долбаный фен и суши свои долбаные волосы!

Мне стоит помолчать. Я высушился и расчесался предельно быстро, положил все на место, но уходить... страшно. Пока он рядом, я хотя бы приблизительно догадываюсь, что у него на уме.

\- Ксавьер, можно мне остаться здесь?

\- Зачем?

\- Отдам тебе хвост. Если это прекратит твои психи.

\- Нет, спасибо. Вали.

Я разделся догола и лег на бок, отвернувшись от Кси. Его цепкие руки моментально оказались на мне, от прикосновений к хвосту опять захотелось плакать, кричать и еще что-то... непонятное. Ксавьер придвинулся ближе, задирая хвост все выше, пока не прижал его к моей спине. Его пальцы щупают основание, так торопливо... трут мне кожу... скользят под хвостом, он выгнул мне его слишком сильно.

\- Хватит, мне больно.

Он отпустил. Только сейчас я понял, как тяжело он дышит.

\- Где было больно?

Я показал. Он прошелестел одеялом, перемещаясь по кровати, и ткнулся туда... языком. Черт, он сумасшедший. Я застонал и довольно громко, в голове почему-то зашумело.

\- Тебе нравится? - теперь его голос охрип до неузнаваемости. Он лижет меня еще немного, добивается еще одного стона и крепко обнимает. Прижимается весь горячий, а в одном месте горяч как-то особенно. Смутно ощущаю сквозь плотную ткань штанов, что его член стал слишком твердым... и начинаю догадываться.

\- Ты хочешь меня?

\- Я больше хочу спать.

\- Что ты делал в ванне?

\- Я так ничего и не смог сделать.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я устал. Потому что неправильно. Потому что ты его сын. Потому что...

Ксавьер отключился. Уснул как убитый. Я беспрепятственно снял с него все за исключением цепочки и укрыл. Теперь как бы можно уйти. Но я не пойду в спальню по соседству, мне и тут хорошо. И мне нравится лежать в кольце его рук. Он забрал меня в объятья даже во сне... Что между нами происходит? Умом понимаю, что должен сопротивляться и силы мне хватит, несмотря на то, что он вампир. Должен. Мерзкое слово.

Я извернулся, целуя его в губы. Буду спать. Я тоже устал. И отказываюсь понимать, чем его пленил мой хвост. Хвост как хвост, обыкновенный.

 

* * *

_По губам стекала кровь. Эрик порезал их своими безумно острыми клыками. Мы дрались в столовой, используя вилки и ножи, на мне столько царапин и глубоких колотых ран... но боли я не чувствую. Я связал его нейлоновой веревкой и потащил наверх, но даже эту веревку он умудрился разорвать. Хренов экспериментальный зверь. Я бросил его на кровать, но он уже освободился от веревки и ударил меня, хорошенько припечатав к стене. Я взвыл и снова повалил его, мышцы готовы были взорваться, он пробовал меня скинуть, но я навалился всем телом, изо всех сил прижимая его к постели. Он извивался, как бешеный, и рычал, пока я не заехал ему кулаком в челюсть. Стянул с него свои же джинсы вместе с трусами и задрал ноги выше головы. Хвост... хвост пришлось немного отогнуть, Эрик уже начал приходить в себя, я стиснул зубы и засадил в него. Ощущение было не из приятных, что уж говорить о его крике... но крови вокруг было разбрызгано предостаточно, появление еще одного красного пятна на простыне не имело значения. Я трахал его медленно, давая привыкнуть к боли внутри, только вонзался все глубже и глубже... он начал расслабляться и кричать потише при каждом толчке. Потом и вовсе лежал молча, хрипло дышал и болезненно выгибался, если я двигался слишком резко. Широко раскрытые голубые глаза пусты, лицо подавленное, без всякого выражения... Я трахал куклу. Держал его за бедра, насаживая на себя, кажется, бесконечное количество раз... но удовлетворение все не приходило. Я начал уставать и..._

 

Проснулся. Какой кошмар. Судя по солнечным зайчикам на стенах, на дворе глубокий день. А после этого развеселого сна мне расхотелось насиловать кого бы то ни было. Он спал, прижавшись ко мне, доверчиво, сама невинность... Его чудесный хвост прижимался ко мне тоже. Я осторожно просунул ладонь ему между ног. М-м, на этот раз почти полная эрекция. Обхватил пальцами его член, ласкаю. В горле страшная сухость, перед глазами маячит Фрэнсис... Что я делаю и зачем? Эрик обидится, решит, что бесплодным сгодится только подставить кому-то зад. Точнее, подумает, что я так решил. А я... и хочу, и не хочу. У меня кавардак в голове и непонятно где застрявшие слезы. Я кого-нибудь люблю? Ну хоть кого-то? Перестал быть в чем-либо уверенным. Ангел? Я почти не помню твое лицо.


	57. Convergence

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

\- Фрэнк, оставь в покое пилота. Нам не догнать Ксавьера, даже если ты спалишь к чертям двигатель. Фрэнк! - Блэкхарт заставил его сесть.

\- Но ты ведь можешь?! - Фрэнсис смотрел на серафима, как безумный.

\- Могу, но не буду, - Дезерэтт подбоченился. - Пусть улетают. Ты сказал достаточно, чтобы кто угодно возненавидел тебя и не желал находиться в одном вертолете.

\- И ты не последуешь за ними? Не проследишь?

\- Незачем. Мы держим курс на JFK. Встречаем инженера и решаем неотложные проблемы. Оставь в покое сына, Ксавьер хорошо о нем позаботится.

\- Я чувствую вину...

\- Да? Что-то сомневаюсь, - тем не менее Дезерэтт грубовато прижал его голову к своему плечу. - Я не стану тебя ругать, ты ведь не маленький уже. Отвечаешь за свои поступки. Постыдный порыв оставить ребенка  на верную гибель я тебе не прощу, конечно, но пусть тебя Кси наказывает. Объяснять мне причины не надо, очевидно же...

\- А мне нет, не очевидно, - возмутился Блак. - Какого хрена?!

\- Твой фельдмаршал рассудил, что Эрик не захотел бы жить стерильным мутантом. На нем фамилия Конрадов прервется, так не все ли равно – сейчас или через тридцать лет? И решил избавить парня от знания правды и длительных мучений по этому поводу. В целом я даже готов поверить, что он любит Эрика. И коварный план убийства удался бы, если бы не Ксавьер.

\- Он меня знать теперь не захочет... - пробормотал Фрэнсис горестно, пряча лицо в красных волосах. - И моего ангела настроит против меня.

\- Твой ангел не такой уж и восприимчивый, не подпадает под чужое влияние, чужие слова и впечатления. У него есть собственная точка зрения, и заключается она в том, что ты превосходный трахальщик. Отличное звание, как по мне.

\- Дэз, не при посторонних, - Блак покосился на Оруэлла, но пилот даже не улыбнулся, сосредоточенно глядя на приборную панель и негромко переговариваясь с кем-то через гарнитуру. Возможно, он и не слушал...

\- Ну и что мне делать?

\- Объясниться. Покаяться, если точнее. Понести наказание. Помочь Эрику осеменить чью-нибудь матку и заслужить вечное прощение.

\- Люблю я твою прямолинейность...

\- Сэр Конрад, докладываю – аэропорт имени Джона Ф. Кеннеди, - спокойно отчеканил пилот. - Получил разрешение на посадку на крышу терминала 8, прибываем через минуту.

\- Сколько времени?! - всполошился фельдмаршал, не найдя наручных часов.

\- Половина шестого, самолет инженера уже сел. Но не волнуйся, он нас дождется.

 

**/** **mirror** **of** **mind** **–** **Erick** **/**

Я проснулся от настойчивого желания облегчиться. Странно, но член стоял. И побаливал. Ксавьер спал, не очень крепко, я чуть не разбудил его, выбираясь из постели. Решил не одеваться, прошмыгнул в туалет так. С первой попытки помочиться не удалось, как и со второй, я был сильно озадачен своим состоянием. О том, что происходит у людей, секс, онанизм и прочие вещи, я знал из учебных книг и не совсем учебных фильмов, но там нигде не упоминалось об интимном контакте мужчины с мужчиной. Да и каким-то бессмысленным он мне представляется. Может, стоит поговорить об этом с Кси... но мне бы как-то справиться с дрожью и противным осадком в душе. Я стараюсь не думать о словах отца. Не переживать. Не мучить себя. Заставляю замолчать ужасный внутренний голос, ехидно шепчущий, что...

Продолжением рода Ксавьер со мной точно не будет заниматься.

Пришел обратно. Он сидит поверх одеяла, вытянув длинные ноги, голый и чересчур красивый, цепочка с камнем за время сна сместилась за спину, но он не заметил, лениво расправляет растрепанные волосы и улыбается при виде меня. Похоже, от его утреннего раздражения не осталось ни следа.

\- Ты выспался?

\- Нет.

\- А почему вскочил?

\- Да так... - я опустил глаза. Теперь он тоже смотрит на мой возбужденный орган. - Больно мне было и неудобно.

\- Ты такой невинный... неопытный. И, если честно, влечешь меня именно этим, - он призывно раскрывает объятья, и я сажусь ему на колени. Его член как камень – Ксавьер положил на него мою руку. - Хочешь чего-нибудь?

\- Я не уверен, - повинуясь его взгляду, я сжал твердую плоть между пальцев. Кси стонет, совсем тихо, и обвивает мою талию. - Лучше просто научи меня убирать... напряжение. Я не хочу большего.

\- Можно сделать так... - он ведет мою ладонь вниз по своему стволу, сжимая крепче... потом резко вверх. Этот способ я знал, кажется, разочарование отразилось на моем лице. Все, значит, в точности как в книге. - А можно иначе...

Он хватает меня под бедра, приподнимая ближе к себе, наклоняется сам... и мой член погружается ему в рот. Черт! Ксавьер всосал его резко, я ощутил на головке острый кончик языка, а потом зубы, они легонько царапнули, но это было даже приятно... мокро... и снова язык, он лизал меня очень быстро, а губы плотно сомкнулись вокруг головки, посасывая, и у меня уже знакомо зашумело в голове. Внизу живота внезапно стало невыносимо горячо, потом мне на секунду показалось, что я снова хочу в туалет, но нет... просто дыхание прервалось, я застонал, почувствовав новую боль в паху, от нее под кожей покалывало, а внутри будто какая-то пустота образовывалась, я застонал еще, от боли было сладко, только странно, невыносимо странно, как будто я на острие иглы, она пронзает меня там, внутри пениса... и из раны выплескивается... не кровь. Я знаю, что не кровь. И это не рана, это... наверное, нормально. Я отдышался, бездумно глядя на завитые кольцами волосы Кси. Не прошло и минуты, как я кончил. А он пил... и пил очень жадно, продолжая стискивать мои бедра, но его пальцы постепенно расслаблялись, по мере того, как он высасывал из меня сперму и ее струя ослабевала. Высосал всю, облизнул головку моего уже вялого члена и откинулся на кровать.

\- Ложись, - он привлек меня на свою грудь, его все такой же напряженный ствол упирается мне в живот, и Ксавьер сам направляет его в сторону, чтоб не мешал. - Тебе легче?

\- Да, - я смущенно обвил его за плечи. - Почему ты сосал мне? Мне казалось, это позволено только между супругами.

\- Я хочу с тобой трахаться, и нам можно все.

\- Кому «нам»?

\- Тебе и мне, Эрик, - он впервые называет меня по имени и тянется к губам. Я послушно приоткрыл их. Ксавьер медленно скользит по ним, сглатывает слюну и просовывает язык мне в рот. Довольно глубоко, мне сразу становится труднее дышать. Лижет мой язык, торопливо посасывает, обхватывает своими губами мои, впиваясь еще глубже, проводит языком по зубам, ласкает нёбо, наклоняет мне голову набок, покусывает за нижнюю губу, тянет к себе, отпускает... и я, чуть придя в себя, замечаю бешеную пульсацию крови в паху. - У тебя потрясающе чувствительное тело. И ты знаешь, я хочу его.

\- Как?

\- Не сейчас. Побудь девственником еще немного, - он трогает мою спину, рассеянно поглаживает хвост и целует мягко, в волосы на макушке. - Тебе хоть что-нибудь понравилось?

\- Ты нежный... - я вздохнул, прижавшись щекой к его груди. - Но я хочу к отцу. Я никого кроме него и Блэкхарта не знаю.

\- Не доверяешь мне?

\- Просто... дико все. Непривычно. Я даже не знаю, чему удивляться, что в порядке вещей, а что нет. Ты принес меня в свой дом, затащил в свою постель... почему?

\- Потому что я от тебя сдурел. Голову потерял.

\- Влюбился?

\- Это неточное слово, оно здесь не подходит.

\- А что тогда есть «влюбился»?

И он замолчал. Резко убрал ладони, я подумал, что он собрался сгонять меня, но Ксавьер бережно обвил мою талию, прижимая к себе теснее. «Не отпущу тебя», - читалось в его беспокойных глазах. Был ли виной тому хвост или что-то другое, я не знаю. Но увидел, понял... хорошо прочувствовал, что нравлюсь, желанен... и он действительно теряет от меня рассудок. Только не знает, как озвучить это без урона для гордости.

Я задремал в крепких объятьях, не дождавшись ответа. Может, оно и к лучшему? Влюблен или нет, но он хочет меня. Как и я... его. Еще с Сандре Льюны, когда брал в плен заложника и не подозревал, что получу любовника. Испытаю возбуждение от чьей-то близости и нечаянных, а потом и специальных прикосновений. И трения. Черт, как вспомню... движения тазом... Я едва не задушил его, пытаясь заставить прекратить это. И по дороге сюда он вовсю ел меня глазами, умирал, когда я раздевался в ванной, а в спальне просто напрочь забыл о контроле над собой. Возможно, он удивлен, что я достался ему так легко, покорный и нагой, готовый отдаться в любую минуту. А возможно, он догадывается, что я влюбляюсь в его нетерпеливое желание трахнуть меня... и в него самого. _Он хочет меня... хочет._ От осознания этого мне становится легче жить и смиряться со своим позорным положением. Я не нужен отцу, но я нужен Ксавьеру. Надолго ли? Черт, черт, ну нельзя об этом думать! Как и о том, чтобы остаться с ним... подольше... и боязливо, шаг за шагом, изучать внешний мир. Под его протекцией. Чтобы он всегда был рядом... как сейчас. Мне ведь так хорошо с ним... безумно хорошо. Лежать нагишом, вжавшись телом в тело, впитывать его горячие ласки и поцелуи, ощущать его член, удобно расположившийся у меня под животом, сдержанно думать, что случится дальше, что он сделает со мной... И это то, чего гордость не позволит озвучить мне. Не позволит показать, что я полностью в его власти.

Я почти сплю, но он продолжает рассеянно поглаживать и целовать меня, перебирать волосы и касаться хвоста. Я почти сплю и не замечаю, что плачу... пока он не отрывает мое лицо от своей залитой слезами груди.

\- Малыш... - он шепчет так нежно, что комок в горле взрывается болью и новыми слезами, я отворачиваюсь, но он властно обхватывает мою голову, возвращая к себе и заставляя смотреть. - У тебя самые прекрасные голубые глаза. И ты единственный в мире, кто, услышав это, должен понять, что я говорю правду. И поверить. Потому что раньше ты этого не слышал. А я никогда в жизни это не говорил. И больше никому не скажу. Только тебе.

\- Это должно меня утешить? - спросил я тоже шепотом.

\- Нет, - он осушил соленые дорожки на моих щеках и прижался губами в долгом поцелуе. Настойчиво ласкает мой хвост у основания, возбуждая... и заставляя стонать ему прямо в рот. Неудобно же. А ему, кажется, нравится... он нарочно. Массирует мой набухающий член второй рукой, а первой продолжает терзать хвост... размыкает губы, хрипло дыша, но все равно не может не целовать и лижет мой язык, едва хватая ртом воздух. - Я хочу в тебя...

\- Что мешает проникнуть прямо сейчас? - ощущаю его пальцы под хвостом, он гладит, не пробуя просунуть их вовнутрь. Но во мне все неприятно сжимается. Какой-то неясный страх, мелкая дрожь по телу... а еще холодок в паху появился.

\- Ты такой, каким был я. И ты не готов. А я просто дурак. И схожу с ума от вожделения.

Я схватился за его напряженный член, сжал как можно сильнее, дернул вверх-вниз раз, другой... еще раз, пока Кси не застонал громко и умоляюще. Надавил на головку, тесно потерся, невольно восторгаясь тем, какая она твердая и горячая... сочится влагой, оставляя прозрачные липкие капельки на моем животе... Ксавьер слабо вскрикнул и выгнулся. Я обхватил его член обеими руками, намереваясь продолжить, но... из него уже лилось. Он кончил... и после секундного колебания я принялся слизывать его сперму... он ведь делал это для меня. Только Кси выбрызнул совсем чуть-чуть. Проглотив всю остро пахнущую жидкость, я понял, что мне мало.

\- Ты меня сейчас убьешь. Но в книгах написано, что семя довольно противно на вкус, горькое, терпкое или слишком соленое...

\- Я пробовал свой «продукт» буквально вчера, - он издал нервный смешок. - Довольно неплох... для заядлого курильщика. Наверное, я ем слишком много сахара. Ты хочешь еще?

\- Вчера ты не курил. И если не будешь сегодня, то станешь вдвойне слаще, - я смутился. - А ты хочешь дать мне еще?

\- Попозже. Я слишком быстро кончил...

\- Ты полдня не мог этого сделать и взвинтил себя до предела, нечему удивляться.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? Ты что, следишь за мной?!

Я покраснел и зарылся в подушку, Ксавьер лег на меня, несильно придавив.

\- Твоя тяжесть так приятна... - шепчу я, поворачивая голову.

\- Твое тело совершенно, - отвечает он тихонько на ухо, - оно во всем виновато. Но в этой позе только трахать, но никак не спать. Я положу тебя на бок, если ты не против. И наконец-то ты выспишься.

\- А ты? Прошу, не уходи никуда.

\- И я. Никуда я не денусь, честно, - он улыбается и крепко сцепляет руки на моей груди. - Тебе удобно? Уютно? Ты больше не заговариваешь о Фрэнсисе...

_Я больше не хочу к нему. Я люблю тебя. И хочу, чтоб ты любил меня._ Но придется говорить то, что полагается, потому что... ну потому что я чувствую, иначе нельзя. Тут все лицемерят, мне придется тоже. И время говорить тебе о любви наступит не скоро. Ведь я еще не знаю, что у тебя за жизнь, что за отношения с моим отцом, и какие проблемы я принес тебе своим появлением. Их и без меня должно хватать.

\- Все хорошо. Отвезешь меня к Конраду вечером.

\- Эрик, твой голос...

\- Я просто плакал. Давай спать.

Ксавьер нахмурен. Знаю, мысли он читать умеет, но мой мозг неплохо защищен... закрыт от телепатии и вторжений без разрешения, а разрешение я давать ему пока не буду. Пусть так додумывается, вру я или нет.

 

* * *

Делегация выглядела потрепанно и как-то совершенно непрезентабельно. Маленький инженер в безукоризненном костюме при галстуке, сидевший верхом на лакированном гробу, фыркнул. Он бесцеремонно рассматривал их всех по очереди: серых от грязи, помятых и раненных. Дольше всего его взгляд держался на Фрэнке.

\- Дэз, ты для меня в своем киберском тряпье впервые привлекательнее и сексуальнее, чем твои друзья. Представишь?

\- Это генерал-фельдмаршал Конрад, - серафим толкнул локтем Фрэнсиса, глаза которого порядочно налились кровью. - А это Хэллиорнакс Тэйт, у него европейские манеры и европейское чувство юмора, прошу его простить.

\- А верзила?

\- Мой адъютант, - холодно ответил за Дезерэтта генерал. - Я ваш клиент, мистер Тэйт, и мое дело не терпит отлагательств. Прошу в машину.

\- А кто понесет мой багаж? - Хэлл соскочил с гроба и выразительно указал на него раскрытой ладонью.

\- Мы заберем его позже, - Фрэнсис едва справился с бешенством. Коротышка-швейцарец издевается над ним так тонко, что зубы скрипят от вежливости и желания дать по морде.

\- Э, нет, там все мои рабочие инструменты, гроб нужен мне позарез с собой.

\- Блак, вызови грузовик, - фельдмаршал развернулся и пошел из терминала.

\- Хэлл, блядь! Как ты с ним разговариваешь?! - зашипел Дэз, ткнув инженера в спину и заставив быстро идти следом. - Ему всё здесь принадлежит! Ты тоже, кстати.

\- А ты? - мастер прищурился и без намека на раздражение обнял его за ногу. - Может, ты забыл, кто мы?

\- Мы играем по его сценарию, мы в мире людей, черт возьми. И мы не собираемся ломать ничего из существующего порядка. Если кто и займется этим, то только Ангел. Так что веди себя смирно и подобающе своей высокой должности в Ulysse Nardin.

\- Ангел, да... он может, - Хэлл оглянулся на гроб, рядом с которым остался Блэкхарт, и подавил тревогу. - Он ведь не заглянет под крышку?

\- А если и заглянет, то что?

\- Лучше пусть ему будет не любопытно. Потому что мало ли...

\- Объясни?

\- Да будто сам не знаешь. Даже мертвым Анджело подчиняет себе. И заставляет делать странные вещи.

Серафим заинтригованно оглянулся тоже. Блак говорил по телефону и не казался заинтересованным.

\- Хэлл, может, тебе рассказать о заказе?

\- Так себе заказ, видали и лучше. Взорвать сапфировый купол, убить искусственную жизнь на дне искусственного кратера, - мастер грустновато улыбнулся. - И так всегда. Нет, я привык уничтожать свои детища. Ваш фельдмаршал, думаю, не отстает в этом.

\- И ты заранее согласен?!

\- У меня долгосрочный контракт с адом, можешь доказать, что этот контракт хуже?

\- А откуда такая информированность?

\- Менеджеры со стороны ада весьма исполнительные ребята. Вовремя шлют факсы и электронные письма.

\- А ты когда-нибудь бываешь серьезен?

\- Нет, но лелею надежду, что все-таки найдется человек, который своим поведением заставит меня не смеяться.

Серафим заткнулся. Мастер непробиваем, и потому так изумительно хорош. Уникум... достоин восхищения и уважения. Только почему у него такие несчастные глаза...

Они уселись в ожидавший автомобиль, таксист смотрел злобно, но смолчал. Странные пассажиры, разномастные и неприятные. На бедре у одного висит пистолет, и он удачно сел впереди. Чуть повернул голову и окатил ужасным омертвляющим взглядом сквозь опущенные ресницы. Глаза ясные, голубые, но как две ледышки, мать его, да он настоящий убийца... псих...

\- Н-назовите адрес?

Фрэнсис выдавил слабую улыбку. Он все-таки не теряет власть над людьми и не выпускает из рук необходимые ниточки.

« _Из-под контроля вышел только Блак. А Ксавьер... он ведь и не принадлежал мне изначально. И не покорился силой. Надеюсь, он дома. Они оба. Предчувствие какое-то дурное»._


	58. Sex is not enough

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

Δ^ _Фрэнсис_ _зол_ _._ _Уже полчаса кряду. Зол на меня, Блака, Оруэлла, давно и благополучно вернувшегося на базу вместе с вертолетом, на Хэлла, что стоит, скромно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, тут рядышком, и еще на пол-Америки, просто для круглого счета. Но больше всего, конечно, он зол на Кси, которого дома нет. В том, что его тут не будет, я ни на секунду не усомнился. Развлекается где-нибудь с Эриком, наверняка в особо жесткой форме. Хм… но генерал… он бесподобно хорош в своей ярости. Он злится молча: всего-навсего тихо и без лишней суеты поднял на уши личную службу безопасности, подразделения_ _NYPD_ _, ФБР и береговую охрану в придачу, велев разыскать обоих юных засранцев хоть в мегаполисе, хоть за его пределами. Но чувствую, что лично мне криков не миновать. Ну вот, он закончил отдавать приказы в телефон и идет… точно, надвигается на меня._ Δ

Серафим курил со своим традиционным, подчеркнуто отсутствующим видом, красиво и непристойно развалясь на диване для гостей. Плохо гнущиеся пальцы Конрада впились ему в твердые плечи, вслепую нашли ключицы и попытались сжать.

\- Разыщи их.

\- За каким хреном?

\- Дэз, не нервируй. Если ты в сговоре с ними... - ногти впивались в кожу глубже, но тщетно, под ней были каменные мышцы. И в них отсутствовали нервные окончания. - Хочешь, чтоб я выстрелил тебе между глаз еще раз?

\- А первый выстрел тебя ничему не научил, - Дезерэтт мрачно улыбнулся, выплевывая сигарету и хватая его за талию. Пресловутые пальцы, насиловавшие ключицы падшего ангела, беспомощно разжались. - Ксавьер слишком зависим от твоего тела. От твоего члена, если говорить начистоту. Когда ему приспичит заняться сексом, он живенько вернется и еще прощения попросит, прежде чем растечься под тобой. Ну и Эрика с собой привезет, естественно. А пока... зачем тебе любовник и сын? У тебя есть первоклассный инженер и неподготовленные расчеты для очередного большого бума. Вот ими и займись. Генерал, - Дэз козырнул с насмешкой, наклонился к его лицу и поцеловал, больно вонзаясь в рот.

\- А ты? - Фрэнсис со стоном отпрянул, зажимая кровоточащую губу. - Ты полетишь к нему, я знаю. Едва я отвернусь.

\- Мне нравится этот большой белый диван, я посижу на нем. Но через пять минут вернется Блэкхарт, притарабанит машину с грузом Хэлла, и ты перестанешь обращать на меня внимание.

\- Ты точно не...

\- Я побалуюсь героином из твоих золотых запасов, милый. Если быстро управишься с пиротехническими игрушками, возвращайся, я сам тебя трахну. А то на твоего майора надежды мало, - и он расхохотался, глядя, как побелевший Мастер Метаморфоз уводит Конрада в кабинет.

 

* * *

\- Ничего не было.

\- Что? - Эрик не понял меня. Я терпеливо повторил и добавил, чтоб он отпустил мою руку. Но он все равно не понимал.

\- Я инструктирую, бллин! Как правильно вести себя. Твой отец увидит нас и моментально раскусит, что я подгребал к тебе с нескромными предложениями, а ты очень охотно их принял.

\- А что в этом такого? Он должен быть доволен, что человек, которым он безумно дорожит, выбрал не кого-нибудь, а... ну, меня.

Я уставился в его кристально чистые глаза, размышляя о том, какой же я испорченный ублюдок. _Твой папа спит со мной, малыш._ Эти слова готовы сорваться с губ, и я сам не знаю, что их держит. Я не прочь причинить ему боль. Цинично и с любопытством. Чтобы посмотреть, как его скрутит, чтобы узнать, как вообще это происходит... с теми, кто тебя любит, и кого ты сам не любишь и мучаешь. Черт... неужели Фрэнсис прав и я лишился сердца? Нежить... Нежить... сердце пожрала Нежить. И только Энджи мне вернет его. Если сможет. Если еще не поздно. И если мне самому захочется вернуть его на место, бьющимся между легкими. А вдруг мне понравится быть бездушным? Бллин, чей, _чей_ это голос во мне?! Спокойно шепчущий мерзкие богопротивные вещи...

\- Видишь ли, Эрик, - я замолчал, осознавая, что перестал балансировать на краю пропасти, что уже лечу вниз, что циничное признание бьется в горле, требуя выхода, что я скажу, Господи, скажу это! - Твой отец, он... - я тщетно вдохнул воздуха, вокруг была щемящая пустота и его узкие длинные зрачки, такие красивые и такие нечеловеческие, - он будет немножко в шоке. Люди обычно, когда знакомятся, не сразу переходят от устного общения к постели. Этого в твоих книгах не писали?

\- Писали, но я после ряда логических умозаключений и десятка молодежных комедий понял, что мои учебные материалы порядком устарели и большинство описанных там отношений несколько... хм, идеализированы. Даже гротескны. Короче, что в жизни все не так. Но после твоего замечания... Почему же ты сразу перешел к постели?

\- Я боялся, что тебя отнимут. И я просто не успею...

\- Кто отнимет?

\- Фрэнсис.

\- Почему? Как это? Я вполне самостоятелен, могу принимать за себя решения.

_Это ты так думаешь, малыш. Твой папочка распоряжается тут всем. И мной... до тех пор, пока мне это нравится, разумеется._

\- Потому что он твой отец. Разве не очевидно, как сам считаешь?

\- Я вышел из-под его опеки в восемнадцать лет.

\- По законодательству, которое он подминает под себя как хочет, с такой же легкостью, как и... - _как и меня, о да._ Но я сдержался, прикусил язык.

\- Так что же делать? Мы приедем, он заберет меня на опыты? Поместит в еще одну клетку-лабораторию?

_Вполне вероятно. Эрик действительно неглупый малыш. Сколько там рассчитали ему коэффициент интеллекта? Забыл. Не важно. Я должен ответить._

\- У нас есть мой серафим. Он не даст тебя в обиду. Малейшее поползновение на твою свободу...

\- И ты защитишь меня? Почему сейчас я снова чувствую фальшь... Как в Сандре Льюне, перед отлетом. Ты лжешь. Почему ты лжешь? Я на самом деле не нужен тебе?

_Ох, черт, черт! Нужно все переиграть как-то. Эрик, вот черт..._

\- Ты просто хочешь меня трахнуть, - в его тоне грусть, спокойная, отчетливая... а вокруг голубых глаз проступило две серебряные ветви его третьей капиллярной системы. - Что ж, я согласен и на это.

\- Почему?! - я шокирован, всем естеством, островки цинизма в душе тают, не успев хорошенько зарасти травой равнодушия.

Эрик отвернулся, а когда я подошел – оттолкнул меня.

 

**/** **mirror** **of** **mind** **–** **Erick** **/**

Все, оказывается, совсем не просто. И мало любить человека, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым. И мало одной любви, чтобы всегда быть рядом с ним. Я перечитал тысячи книг, сидя в лунном городе, как в тюрьме, но так и не понял, что побуждает к ответному чувству. Как ему понравиться, как увлечь и пленить – это все мне было понятно. Но как влюбить? Если нельзя заставить. Если это такое странное, саднящее и колющее ощущение в груди, ощущение, будто Ксавьер высасывает из меня жизнь, терзая взглядами, словами, даже жесты... его руки... он терзает всем. Сам при этом оставаясь безучастным. Много ли на свете пар, могущих похвастать обоюдным огнем в глазах, этой страстью и настоящим влечением друг к другу? Не на уровне инстинкта. Не на уровне души. Не сознанием, не сердцем. Чем-то еще или всем вместе. Ответные мурашки под кожей, холодок по спине, отчаяние и покинутость, когда с тебя уходят _его_ глаза. Как будто я ребенок. И он, а не Фрэнсис – мой отец. Но только больше, чем отец, много-много больше. Как будто он меня создал. Вылепил и назвал. Как Бог. Как...

\- Да, ты прав, - его сухой и каркающий, совсем безжизненный голос за спиной... он прервал мои размышления. - Зачем мне обманывать, я не люблю тебя. И вряд ли полюблю. Мое желание – чисто животное, не более. Выходи во двор, садись в машину, я отвезу тебя к фельдмаршалу.

\- Почему не на крыльях?

Я осекся, потому что Ксавьер бегом бросился из комнаты. Мне остается гадать, где правда и какая она. Или же попробовать снова призвать невидимого демона льда.

 

* * *

_Невозможно дать ответ на вопрос, которого нет. Такая банальность, а сколько головной боли. Что есть любовь кроме как желание секса, приправленное тягой к совместному страданию фигней между постелью и принятием пищи? Зачем выдумывать высокие чувства, если их не существует по определению? Я уже убедился в том, что страдательные порывы души ничего не стоят, чудеса не случаются, а Ангелы не возвращаются. У меня даже крепнет подозрение, что он мне все-таки приснился. Я принял в ту ненастную ночь слишком много кокса, упырь померещился мне, померещился слишком ясно, я ввел себя в слишком приятное заблуждение, оно долго не рассеивалось, но теперь – все._

\- Тогда я тоже – плод твоего воображения? - принц даэдра усмехнулся, отступая от дверного проема на шаг. Его болезненно красивые пальцы гладили по волосам... нет, не Анджело. Эрика, что блаженно растекался в его руках, прижимался с довольной улыбкой, отчетливо похожий на дикую кошку, которую наконец-то приласкали. Но миг, один неверный миг, когда ему показалось, что демон принес Ангела... В груди заныло и затрещало, взрываясь безумной болью, нагреваясь и расплавляясь, с шипением, почти рычанием! Грудная клетка, будто пластмассовый каркас, разломалась, расходясь неровными, очень острыми кусками. Обнажившееся под ней совершенно беззащитное сердце забилось, часто-часто, сильными неровными толчками, подстреленное сердце, слабое, израненное... и оттого – вдвойне живое.

Ксавьер поспешно прижал руку к груди, пытаясь его унять, а взгляда от демона оторвать не смог. Его улыбка как страшное откровение. Губы в крови, белый оскал, и их изгиб, жесткий, как и всегда, добил окончательно.

\- Как ты сумел, - Кси кашлянул, к нему опять подступило удушье, - вызвать его?

\- Однажды демон спас меня, - прошептал Эрик, любовно глядя на Моди, и робко обвил его за шею. - И сейчас пришел, не выдержал. Даже он не выдержал.

_Мысли о собственной ублюдочности нахлынули с утроенной силой. Я смотрю не мигая, как принц ада берет малыша на руки и уходит с ним из дома. Смотрю не мигая – на место, где он стоял и где продолжает витать запах снежной пыли. Смотрю и слышу их голоса снаружи. Голос Эрика, счастливый... и голос демона, бесстрастный. Похож на голос Энджи, похож до жути. До холодных мурашек. До зеленых и фиолетовых пятен перед глазами. Я ничего не вижу, а ноги понесли меня туда сами, поближе, услышать больше, подумать, понять..._

\- Он меня создал. Нарисовал и вылепил своим необузданным желанием. А теперь словно разрушает. Он был так внимателен, пока мы лежали рядышком, он весь тянулся ко мне, но после еще одной порции сна... Что случилось с ним, что могло произойти? Поменяться настолько!?

\- Ксавьер борется с собой. С черным альтер эго, взращенным из смерти возлюбленного, из крови возлюбленного, из тоски и пустоты внутри. Оно поселилось в нем позавчера, маленькое капризное чудовище, удобно устроившееся под крылом у сущности вампира, по-детски жестокое, по-детски начисто лишенное сострадания, совести и чувства меры. Оно не будет лгать, но его правда – отлична от правды, которую знает Ксавьер, тебе придется считаться с обоими. И не сойти с ума. Темная личность Кси признает секс своей религией, а боль – развлечением и образом жизни. Ему незнакомо тепло и нежность, поэтому единственное, что ты можешь сделать для него, чтобы защититься – это согреть, подставившись под удар, раскрывшись... и просто понадеявшись, что сердце проснется, уже порядком придушенное и лишенное прав.

\- Его возлюбленный? Умер, - Эрик поник. - Значит, меня Кси никогда не полю...

\- Котик, я не договорил. Он оборотень, у него от природы две сущности, не самые совместимые, кстати. Звериная прорвалась наружу только сегодня, ему очень тяжело, поверь – намного тяжелее, чем тебе. Он может провести в борьбе своих начал весь остаток жизни, если ты не вмешаешься, не поможешь ему... пока его любимый не воскреснет из мертвых.

\- После чего я уйду на все четыре стороны?

\- Ты меня невнимательно слушал. Подумай и сам ответь на свой вопрос.

\- Моди, не исчезай! Я так боюсь...

\- А на войне тебе страшно, значит, не было.

\- То была обыкновенная война, кровопролитная, насквозь прозрачная, и я с восторгом принял бы смерть от пуль или клыков, если бы не подыхал от жажды в подвале. А здесь непонятно ничего, только ужасный страх потерять то, чего и так не имеешь, но очень хочешь получить.

_В глазах прояснилось, я подполз поближе к дверям, одержимый единственным желанием – не пропустить ни слова и рассмотреть их лица._ _Особенно бледное лицо трефового короля… непроницаемое выражение, но покровительственное и благосклонное. Ну почему, ПОЧЕМУ он помогает всем, кроме меня?!_

\- Любому человеку всегда хочется что-нибудь заполучить. Много, вкусно и желательно навечно. Готов ли кто-нибудь за это платить? Когда приходят счета за удовольствия, все почему-то удивляются, что вечность – понятие туманное, растяжимое и не зафиксированное в накладных.

\- Я не человек, - гордо возразил Эрик. - С расплатой за любое благо, эгоистично подаренное себе, а не другим, я хорошо раззнакомился еще в детстве, за книгой сказок. И я готов...

\- Я знаю, малыш. Я также знаю, что от дьявола ты ничего не примешь, ты достаточно умен, чтобы не угодить в ловушку своего желания, не пойти на сделку и сохранить все, что только можно дать, для Кси. Хочешь справиться своими силами и сильно смущаешься той помощи, что я уже оказал, ничего не забрав взамен.

\- Пока не забрав, - поправил маанец и улыбнулся. - Я не могу тебе доверять в вопросах подарков, темный дух, зато предамся во всех остальных смыслах.

\- Этим ты и пленил меня, ребенок. Второй чистой души не найти тебе в пару, увы... Ксавьер-то уже совращен.

\- Я не нахожу здесь причин для сожаления, Асмодей. Что плохого в умелом любовнике?

\- Ничего, кроме твоей безоговорочной покорности, - демон провел языком по нежным губам Эрика, сняв с них последние ранки и трещины. _А я от ревности вспомнил о существовании печени. Или печень вспомнила и захлебнулась..._ \- Не бойся проиграть в войне. Убитых официально нет, но раненые сохнут и погибают от медленного яда. Тебе смерть не грозит, ты сам кого угодно уделаешь отравленными стрелами. Вот бы еще кто-то напоминал тебе доставать их из колчана, вкладывать в лук и натягивать на тетиву.

\- На что ты намекаешь? Я слишком доступен? Кинулся в объятья первому встречному? Был плохо осведомлен и позволил себя развести на секс, как глупого четырнадцатилетнего школьника?

\- Не задирайся, я же не упрекать тебя пришел, а избавить от страхов. Мне ведь придется сейчас улететь, хочешь ты этого или нет.

\- Тогда расскажи мне о его возлюбленном. Только с подробностями.

\- Он тебя убьет. Будь уверен, он действительно это сделает, если ты не успеешь выстрелить в него из лука первым. Достаточно подробно?

\- Более чем. Когда он воскресает?

\- Ты вдоволь успеешь потренироваться с дозировками яда и траекториями полетов стрел.

\- А Ксавьер?

\- А Ксавьер будет тебя жадно хотеть. Насытишь ли ты его похоть своим телом, даже мне интересно. Потому что неизвестно, как скоро ты поймешь... себя.

\- То есть?

\- Каким темпераментом наделен и какую тягу к плотским удовольствиям имеешь. Пока ты в большей или меньшей степени асексуален. Как ребенок. Испытываешь инстинктивно возбуждение, особо не понимая, что это оно и есть.

\- Это плохо?

\- Это замечательно. Мне нравится твое восприятие, ясность и неспособность к искажениям реальности сквозь призму всякого мусора. Мусора в голове у тебя просто нет. Даже порнофильмы тебе папа подогнал самые правильные и красивые.

\- Папа... - Эрик стал задумчивым и уткнулся в худую грудь демона. - Родителей не выбирают, верно? Я все-таки боюсь. Зачем он породил меня? На что надеялся?! Нечаянная или намеренная жестокость? Ты ведь владеешь ситуацией, скажи.

\- А раньше ты не искал ответа на свой вопрос?

\- Раньше я наивно думал, что он любит меня. Ну хоть немножко.

\- Так может, все-таки любит? И единственный, кто любит?

\- Ты убеждаешь или запутываешь? Я приеду, Ксавьер вернется сюда, а я останусь с отцом один на один, уже не в горящем кратере, а в четырех стенах. И воображение начинает подсовывать мне картины одну хуже другой. Кандалы, ремни больничных или пыточных кресел, бесконечные уколы, надрезы, лекарства, слабость, непреходящую боль, анализы, опыты, лоботомию, в конце концов. А за ней – уже темноту.

\- Разве Фрэнсис пытал тебя перечисленными способами?

\- Нет, но его невнимание было хуже пыток. Четыре последних года.

\- У тебя сверхъестественная эмоциональность. Пониженный болевой порог, высочайшая чувствительность. Ты раним больше, чем твои собратья по лунной крови.

\- Но у меня есть сила.

\- Ее сводит на нет твой разум. Ты невероятно много думаешь о вещах, которыми у людей не принято забивать голову. И твое тело в безропотном подчинении у мозгов, оно ничего не сделает. Ты даже не смог воспротивиться, когда я поцеловал тебя.

\- А может, не захотел? Может, мне не хватает тепла и ласки, я недолюбленный ребенок, которого погнушались родители, готовый менять случайные и небрежные поцелуи на непонятно кем выдуманную девственность, готовый терпеть все, лишь бы на нем не поставили крест и не выбросили. На мне и так уже крест. Позорное клеймо неудачного эксперимента с природой.

\- Ты унижаешь себя напрасно. Принижая в своих глазах, падаешь и для всех. Бороться бессилен? Тебе ведь абсолютно нечего терять!

\- Было бы за что бороться... О да, демон, у меня ничего нет, потому и отстаивать мне нечего. Только об стену убиться.

\- Тогда, выходит, я круглый идиот, раз помогаю тебе?

\- Ну... нет, - он поднял голову, со слабо забрезжившей надеждой всматриваясь в разные глаза даэдрического принца. - Ты хочешь что-то предложить?

\- Если ты согласен жертвовать. Не волнуйся, душу не заберу, но предмет контракта останется для тебя в тайне.

\- Я же сказал, что не пойду ни на какую сделку.

\- Не ты, а я сказал. А ты промолчал, мой маленький, - Асмодей погладил его по волосам, меняясь. Его меняла новая улыбка, во что-то опасное, с красноватыми отблесками пламени под мертвенной кожей, острый блеск клыков внушал страх. Но Эрик не видел, он снова уткнулся в грудь, обнимая дьявола. Видел Ксавьер... и холодел, обнаружив, что не может двинуться с места, выбежать к ним из дома и помешать. - Молчал и слушал. Так внимательно, как никого еще не слушал. Послушаешь еще?

\- Твой поцелуй не был случайным... или небрежным, - тихо вымолвил Эрик, вздохнув. - Но ты не добьешься моего согласия. Что бы ни сулил, как бы ни расхваливал свой товар. Я знаю, что ты обманешь. Потому что хитрый. Потому что неточные формулировки. Потому что словами так легко коверкать желания, самые простые и логичные. Потому что слова... они как воздух. А ты повелитель воздуха.

\- Тогда попробуй сформулировать правильно. Проговори, но не желай, раз настолько понимаешь, как сложен этот процесс.

\- Ты и тут обманешь. Я не скажу.

\- В таком случае, я скажу. Получишь Кси. Во всех смыслах. Он будет тебя любить. Он сделает тебя счастливым. Он даст тебе настоящую жизнь. Эта жизнь будет длиться достаточно долго по земным меркам.

\- А подводные камни? А скрытые условия? Побочные эффекты? Три фунта лиха, чтобы уравновесить твой шикарный подарок? И пожалеть, потому что – дорогой ценой.

\- Но ты горделиво заявил, что готов заплатить.

\- Я сказал, что готов. А договорить ты мне не дал. И к чему я готов, ты не знаешь.

\- Браво, Эрик, - темптер сделал паузу и чмокнул его в лоб. - Я дам тебе всё обещанное без всяких «но» и «если». А заберу, повторюсь, лишь одну вещь, и это не твоя душа.

\- Тогда душа Ксавьера.

\- И не его душа.

\- Я все равно тебе не поверю. Почему тебе так нужно мое согласие?

\- Потому что...

_Я смог сорваться с места. Я пробовал сделать это так отчаянно, что, внезапно получив свободу, просто вышиб головой дверь и вывалился во двор. Почти упал, стукнулся коленом об землю, но сразу притормозил бег и выровнялся. Демон спокойно отстранился от Эрика, и мне не пришлось его отнимать. Я торопливо сгреб в объятья своего малыша, больно прижал, дав послушать толчки обезумевшего сердца, отдышался… нет, не сумел отдышаться, резко хватая ртом воздух. Эрик смотрит на меня с удивлением. Но вроде догадывается, что я – опять я, а не то жуткое создание, о котором они говорили. Как же так. Они додумались. А я – нет?!_

\- Я попрошу тебя исчезнуть. Со всем почтением к статусу и власти, которой ты наделен.

_Моди повиновался. А я втолкнул Эрика в машину и наконец-то исполнил свою мечту, вспахав три клумбы и сломав ворота при выезде._


	59. Monster

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

Фрэнсис был не в состоянии думать о планах и стратегиях. Хэлл бубнил что-то на заднем фоне, чертил и выписывал на магнитной доске формулы, но он ничего не понимал, ни слова. Сложно сказать, что больше занимало его, тревога или злость, неприятные мысли о предательстве или даже о том, что он может никогда больше не увидеть обоих малышей. А вдруг?!

\- Фельдмаршал! - терпеливо крикнул инженер ему на ухо в третий раз. - Может, вы подпишете мне бумаги? Я сделаю всё без вас. Только людей дайте и технику. Вы слышите меня?

\- Кого и сколько? - нехотя выдавил Конрад наконец. - Вы что, так быстро произвели подсчеты? В куполе трещина, вы не могли ее учесть, вы ведь не знаете...

\- Очень даже знаю, вашего адъютанта расспросил. И, кстати, посчитал не быстро, но вы были в прострации... час. Даже не заметили, что я выходил. Теперь воспринимаете меня?

\- Да.

\- Установить взрывчатку необходимо в трех местах. Понадобится три вертолета и шесть профессиональных подрывников. Прикрепят к поверхности парные взрывпакеты с одним детонатором. Можете особо не заморачиваться, купол скоро рухнет сам, и поможет ему в этом С-4. А для хорошей ударной волны мне надо будет запрессовать под оболочку побольше режущих и крошащих элементов. Лейкосапфир очень твердый, но фугасные бомбы я у вас просить не буду, шуму и пыли поднимем чересчур много, а вы ведь этого не хотите, верно?

\- Всё так...

\- Вы выделите мне место для сборки? Я не хочу, чтобы ваш дом взлетел на воздух. С материалами проблем не будет?

\- Я мог бы отвезти вас в военные лаборатории, но не хочется тратить время, которого у нас нет. Приступите к работе в саду. Напишите Блаку то, что вы назвали мне, и он всё принесет. Вертолеты, С-4 и вспомогательные материалы. Людей позову, когда закончите сборку. Есть хотите?

\- Попозже, генерал. А вы... все-таки подпишите мне план уничтожения Сандре Льюны.

\- Зачем? Всё под моей ответственностью, никто вас ни в чем не обвинит впоследствии.

\- Я понимаю. Но, Фрэнсис... моя совесть нечиста. Я хочу чувствовать вашу руку. Хочу умом понимать, что вы меня заставляете убивать... их. Что я не делаю этого по доброй воле.

\- Ах, вот оно что. Конечно, - Конрад поставил резолюцию «привести в исполнение», расписался и встал. - Вам легче?

\- Нисколько, - сумрачно ответил инженер, глядя ему в глаза. - Мне бы ваше хладнокровие и бессердечие. Вас не мучают ночами страшные сны?

\- Сплю как младенец, - Фрэнк прищурился. - Жалость, да? И надежда, что я тоже пожалею их и отменю всё в последнюю секунду? Откуда вам знать, мистер Тэйт, может, я этого и хочу. Что мне жаль потерянных лет и вложенных средств. Что я готов дать второй шанс и бороться дальше. Но я не могу. Дать слабину нельзя. Раньше не давал и сейчас не дам. Всю жизнь рублю канаты, взрываю мосты... и купола. И не иду на попятный.

\- Ваш пример страшен.

\- И никто не хочет ему следовать. А зря. Идите. Помолитесь за их души, что ли... для очистки совести.

\- Вы омерзительны, фельдмаршал, - Хэлл свернул чертеж в трубочку и тоже встал.

\- Работайте тщательно и осторожно. Я не хочу нечаянных взрывов в собственном саду. И не ломайте розы. Они куда ценнее двуногого мяса.

Мастер искривился, но раздумал что-то добавлять и ушел.

Фрэнсис сел обратно в кресло и сжал виски. Ему плевать на лунный город. Ему... просто хочется стереть из памяти лицо своего сына в момент признания. Эрик бесплоден. Как красивая, но пластмассовая роза. Таких неживых уродцев в его саду нет. Когда его найдут... нет, думать о том, что произойдет, когда его найдут, тоже не хочется. Выпить бы... Блак занят инженером, придется пить самому. Хотя... где Минерва?

 

* * *

Четыре часа мы выезжали из нью-йоркских пробок. Четыре часа я молчал и старался не поворачивать голову вправо, чтобы не смотреть на Эрика. И только когда впереди показался холм с имением Конрадов, внутренний заслон слетел и я начал оправдываться.

\- Я плохой человек, бесспорно. Но я хочу, чтоб ты понял истинное положение вещей до того, как их расставит по другим местам твой отец. Я совратил тебя, хотел безнаказанно воспользоваться твоим телом, пока ты еще не совсем разбираешься в сексе и отношениях. Я обманом затянул тебя к себе домой. И все, что мы делали, противно природе, закону и морали. В каком-то смысле я надругался над тобой... как мог бы надругаться над ребенком. Разница только в том, что я не причинял боли и не хотел насилия. Хотя и тут вру, хотел. Хотел тебя изнасиловать, но передумал... после того, как... ну, не важно. Ты можешь обо всем этом рассказать отцу, и он сгноит меня в одной из своих бесчисленных тюрем. Или застрелит без суда и...

\- Был момент, когда ты спрашивал, понравилось ли мне, - тихо перебил маанец. - Хоть что-нибудь... А я застеснялся. Ужасно. Всё. Всё понравилось, Ксавьер. Ты не плохой. Ты просто разный. Но ты нужен мне как есть. Любым.

Я поперхнулся и перестал следить за дорогой, во все глаза уставившись на Эрика. Два ярких серебряных капилляра нарисовали на его щеке красивый полумесяц. Но как же сильно он должен был нервничать, чтобы проявилось такое великолепие. Мне стало дурно.

\- Не оставляй меня. С ним. Я боюсь. А тебя я не боюсь. И от тебя я готов стерпеть боль, издевательства и насилие. А от него – нет.

Ну все. Я бросил руль, в визге тормозов машину швырнуло на обочину, а я потянулся нему, весь дрожа, и обнял. Невинный, покорный и замученный... _Эрик, мне никакой нежности не хватает, чтобы обвить тебя так, как я того хочу. Сжать сильно, но осторожно, покрыв собой, чтобы ты чувствовал... отчетливо чувствовал, что я с тобой, и что ты этого не потеряешь, не сможешь, никак. Хочу подарить один сладостный поцелуй, совсем легкий и трепетный..._ Но легким он уже не получается, я не умею сдерживаться. Мягко скользнув по губам, я уже очень жадно сосал твой язык и совсем нахально лез под рубашку... Нашарил один твой сосок и с наслаждением растер двумя пальцами. Он встал, маленький, горячий, затвердевший... _Но хочется еще. Еще чего-то сладкого._ _Ты так меня возбуждаешь..._ С сожалением отпустил твои губы, и ты сразу же застонал, выгибаясь на сиденье и хватая ртом воздух.

\- Надо ехать, - прошептал Эрик беззвучно, пока я расстегивал пуговицы и обнажал его грудь. - Отец ищет нас. Если мы застрянем на дороге, на полпути...

\- Мы уже почти приехали, малыш, - я покрыл поцелуями его ключицы, облизывая все впадинки и выступы и торопливо втягивая в себя странный, но уже родной запах кожи. Пытаюсь намертво зашить его в памяти. - Разреши, немножко... мне снова срывает крышу.

\- Хочешь сделать это здесь?

\- Нет, не это, - хотя я готов был и ноги задрать ему, и под хвост проникнуть, трахнуть сейчас же... и грубо. Но нет. Только не в машине. Не в спешке. Как будто он – шлюха. Нельзя, нельзя! Господи, как избавиться от гнусных мыслей...

\- Ксавьер, тебе плохо? Я могу помочь.

\- Как?

\- Укушу тебя снова. Помогает, я читал. Выпускать грязную кровь и очищать голову. Тем более если ты упырь, и она застаивается в венах.

Я вспомнил, как меня кусали Ангел, Фрэнк, сам Эрик... Мое состояние после этого трудно было назвать нормальным, но, может, в этот раз Эрик прав? Он обнажил мое плечо. Две розоватые полоски рубцовой ткани указывали, где он ранил меня в прошлый раз. Кажется, это будет нашим жертвенным местом.

\- Малыш, но ты ведь не вампир. Почему ты хочешь?

\- Не знаю. Звериное начало, голод пантеры... Тебе важен мой ответ сейчас?

Я покачал головой, и он вонзил в меня свои острые зубки. М-м... я опять проваливаюсь в туман и приятное забытье.

 

**/** **mirror** **of** **mind** **–** **Erick** **/**

Я высосал из него концентрированный раствор кофе с кислотой. По-другому разлитое в нем желание секса никак не назвать. Ксавьер успокоился, хоть и не полностью. По крайней мере, на глазах отца он не сорвется.

У въезда в резиденцию нас остановила охрана. Солдаты переменились в лице, когда Кси назвался. Да, нас искали как международных преступников, с ног сбились. Не подозревая, что мы спокойно проспали весь день у них под носом, в одной постели, голые... Стараюсь согнать свою довольную улыбку при появлении генерала. Начинается схватка. И я должен уговорить себя не прятаться за спину Кси.

\- Эрик, где ты был? - Фрэнсис щелкнул пальцами, и сопроводившие нас люди поспешили исчезнуть. Мы одни в большом холле. Хотя нет, далеко, за низеньким столиком, сидит женщина и листает журнал. Гостья? Жена? Почему она не вышла вместе с остальными?

\- В городе.

\- Каком?

\- Не знаю. Ксавьер пусть скажет.

\- С ним я поговорю потом. Чем ты занимался?

\- Читал. Ел. Дремал. Ходил в душ. Разговаривал с Кси.

\- Ты не думал о том, что нужно мне позвонить? Приехать? Объясниться, предупредить... почему ты явился только сейчас?

\- Ксавьер сказал, что...

\- Почему ты постоянно на него ссылаешься? Своей головой думать не можешь?

\- Я хотел! Хотел к тебе. Но Ксавьер сказал, что я должен отдохнуть. И что мы встретимся с тобой позже. Вот... встретились. Все хорошо.

\- Ни хрена не хорошо! Я волновался! Я... - он потер лоб, - я же не знал, где ты. И что с тобой. Могло приключиться что угодно.

\- А разве тебе не все равно? Я для тебя меньше, чем рядовой человек. И хуже. И разве ты не будешь счастлив от меня избавиться?

\- Эрик!!! - загремел отец не своим голосом. - Не смей со мной так разговаривать!

\- А как? Как я должен? К чему лицемерие? Ты убьешь меня. Как остальных. Я читаю это ясно в твоих глазах... папа.

Женщина встрепенулась на последнем слове и отложила журнал. Я уже на девяносто процентов уверен, что вижу жену Фрэнсиса. Она могла бы быть моей матерью. Если бы не... если бы.

\- Минерва, подойди, - грозно произнес Конрад и сделал мне знак подойти к нему тоже. Но я не шелохнулся. Я стою рядом с Ксавьером, и его рука всего в миллиметре от моей. Доли секунды понадобятся, чтобы сжать ее и броситься отсюда сломя голову. Мы не сговаривались, но я чувствую его готовность бежать вместе со мной в случае опасности. - А тебе нужно особое приглашение?

\- Держись от меня там же, где и сейчас. И я тоже не сделаю ни шагу вперед. Пока не буду уверен... а я не буду уверен, что ты оставишь мне жизнь, никогда.

\- Минерва, покажи этому мнительному молодому человеку дом и его личную комнату. Видишь, я стою, где стоял. С мачехой ты, надеюсь, согласен прогуляться?

\- Как будто я доверяю ей больше, чем тебе, - я хмыкнул. - Еще что-нибудь предложишь?

\- Позволь мне, - сквозь стену прошел Дезерэтт, зевая во все горло. - Ты меня знаешь, детка. Я немножко не выспался и обкололся героином, но это пустяки. Я не дам тебя в обиду, Ксавьер подтвердит. Прогуляемся по дому втроем, как тебе такой расклад?

\- Кси?

Кси едва заметно кивнул и вздохнул. Не хочу оставлять его наедине с отцом, но разве есть выбор? Оглядывался по пути на второй этаж – фигуры в холле застыли как приклеенные. Опять мне страшно. Ну почему Фрэнсис так безумен?! И способен на все.

 

* * *

_Я дождался, пока они уйдут. Мы смотрели друг на друга. Я – с вызовом, он – с болью. Переменился в лице неуловимо, ни следа от ярости, с которой он напал на Эрика, жесткие складки вокруг рта пропали, и только моя любимая вертикальная морщина между бровей углубилась._

\- Фельдмаршал, - мягко произнес я, обволакивая его взглядом. - Казнишь меня?

\- Если только связыванием и изнасилованием.

\- А как же Блэкхарт?

\- Он занят.

\- Я – дохлая замена Чарльза, не сумею тебя как следует связать и изнасиловать.

\- Ты еще имеешь наглость шутить сейчас... - Конрад схватил меня за волосы, оттягивая голову назад, и впился в губы в злом жестоком поцелуе. Короткая вспышка боли... и я не успеваю сглатывать кровь. Он прокусил мне язык. Псих. Я вырвался чудом из его лап и отступил. Говорить не мог, даже не пытался, борясь с кровоизлиянием во рту. Я недооценил генерала, признаю свою ошибку. И слишком переоценил свое влияние на него. - Что же ты замолчал? Пошути еще.

Я беспомощно опустил голову, и он поволок меня куда-то. Хотя незачем гадать, известно куда. В веселую комнату, на отличную кровать, где я незабываемо провел время, приставив к его виску пистолет. Жаль, что сейчас для меня все будет намного печальнее...

Какое-то сопротивление? Нежить? Она _хочет_ этого.

 

**/** **mirror** **of** **mind** **–** **Erick** **/**

Осмотр был скучным. Дом огромен, Минерва не представляет угрозы, очень милая... и такая же пленница, как и я. В моей комнате обстановка почти не отличается от той, что была в Сандре Льюне. Разве что решеток на окнах нет. Я посидел там, с тоской вспоминая спальню Кси и ее разноцветный потолок. Мне не хватает этого. И его тепла рядом. Где он сейчас? Мы пересекали холл во время экскурсии, их там уже не было. Я должен найти Ксавьера.

Дезерэтт крепко спит на диване в гостиной. Уморил себя наркотиками. Странный человек. Как хотелось бы расспросить его обо всем и особенно – о том, почему он такой... но придется подойти позже. Я начал лихорадочно перебирать в уме все комнаты, показанные госпожой Конрад, и задержался на одной, двери которой она не коснулась, ссылаясь на то, что там заперто. А я помню щель... узкую, толщиной с волос, не больше. Минерва сама ее, возможно, не заметила. Но не я, с моим зрением генномодифицированного хищника.

Я пошел туда крадучись, так тихо, что и кошка не заметила бы. И беззвучно отворил дверь.

Они были там. Были в комнате. Ксавьер, ничком лежавший поперек кровати. Руки вытянуты вперед и туго перехвачены каким-то шнуром, ноги... Я вынужден был опереться на стену, чтобы сберечь тишину, и крепко закрыл себе рот двумя ладонями. И только после этого продолжил наблюдать и анализировать.

Постель утопает в крови. Ни много ни мало капает на пол. Стекает с широко разведенных в стороны бедер. Крестец высоко поднят, за ягодицы окровавленными руками держится мой отец. И... совокупляется с ним. И шепчет... что? Превозмогая отчаянное жжение в груди, я заставил себя услышать.

\- Почему ты не кричишь? Крикни... скажи, что с тебя довольно. Не можешь? Конечно... откроешь рот и захлебнешься. А скажи, вкус спермы с кровью нравится тебе больше, чем просто спермы? Я жалел тебя, я думал, что ты иной. Не такой, как все эти шлюхи вокруг. Но ты такой же. Личиком чуть смазливее других. Но это легко исправить... - он рывком поднял Кси вертикально и вжал в себя. Я услышал задушенный стон: Фрэнсис передавил ему шею и с силой вошел еще раз. Мои пальцы сейчас сломаются, пытаясь удержать рвущийся наружу вопль. А Ксавьер только глухо застонал еще, обмякнув в его руках. - Тебе нравится? Конечно, нравится... я хочу разорвать тебя в клочья. Но придется только резать и полосовать. Я пока не касался щек и лба. И мне очень хочется отрезать тебе мочку уха...

Я ушел оттуда практически ползком. Не выдержал этих прекрасных откровений. Почему не вмешался? Я немного зверь, черт возьми. Почувствовал, что не должен. Всей кожей ощутил, что надо валить, и как можно быстрее, и остаться незамеченным. И сделать вид, что ничего не знаю, не видел, не слышал. Как бы разум ни восставал против этого.

Ксавьер... вот, значит, какие отношения связывают тебя с моим отцом. И камешек на твоей цепочке оказался в знак признательности за секс. Такой же кровавый, как и этот секс. Черт. В голове не укладывается ничего. Ни-че-го. Ты его любовник – ладно, принимаю. Мне не остается ничего другого просто-напросто. Ты захотел меня, скорее всего, из-за сходства с ним – тоже сгодится, ну куда ни шло. _Но эти ласки в сравнении с тем, что делали мы с тобой... нет, нет, нет._ Неужели ты можешь быть настолько разным?! Это же Фрэнсис... его садизм не имеет границ. Зачем тебе это? Зачем ты на это пошел... в этом не должно быть ни грамма удовольствия, такая боль и унижение, черт, да что же это?! Тебе... тебе настолько плохо без умершего возлюбленного, что ты расправляешься с одной болью с помощью другой?

Я хотел бы, чтоб моя догадка оказалась неверной. Но чем больше я думал, тем яснее понимал, что это единственное адекватное объяснение. Я метался из угла в угол, не находя себе места. Спрашивал себя много раз, сколько кругов ада нужно пройти, чтобы добраться до такого кошмара. И... почему меня совсем не трогает факт его близости именно с отцом. Нет, шок есть. Точнее, был. Но кровь, ручейками бегущая по его бедрам... она просто убивает сравнение наповал.

Он делает Кси больно. И я ничего с этим не могу сделать. Вообще ничего! Господи... лучше бы меня убило под обрушившимся куполом Сандре Льюны.


	60. Bloodbath

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

«Опять мне снился сон. Моя нежная мечта, мой ангел не покорился. Ослушался моей воли... и был пронзен насильно. Я расширил его длинным ножом... он не кричал. Не мог, я залепил ему окровавленный рот членом, я трахал его... в рот... пока резал анус и весь задний проход. Потом вошел. Смазка никому не понадобилась, кровь хлестала без остановки, я погружал в нее дрожащие пальцы, зачерпывал и пил. Это было так сладко. И ужасно. Мне даже дышать хотелось ею, и я вдыхал… кашлял и захлебывался. И снова вдыхал... она была лучше кокаина, лучше всего, что я когда-либо пробовал. И она не кончалась. Даже когда я сам кончил… и повернул ангела лицом к себе. Его шея просила лезвий. Его ребра сминались, как масло под ножом. Его вены, с темным и тягучим соком внутри... все никак не могли меня насытить...»

Фрэнсис проснулся от запаха разлагающейся крови. И еще чего-то, противного. Ксавьер лежал, свесившись с кровати, бездыханный... бурые и серые пятна на его растерзанных ногах и попе молчаливо рассказали фельдмаршалу...

Что он натворил все это наяву.

«Я сел, запуская руки в волосы, схватился крепко за голову и приказал себе проснуться еще раз. Это **должен** быть сон! Как бы сильно малыш ни провинился, я не мог наказать его... так. Он ведь моя единственная отрада, живой кардиостимулятор, наркотик для пресыщенного химией мозга, он... неужели я убил его?»

Ужас. Слепой, бессильный, бесформенный и липкий... вводящий в панику и полное оцепенение. Неизвестно сколько времени проходит, прежде чем Конрад отрывает обезумевший взгляд от своих рук, залитых кровью в три или четыре слоя. Она превратилась в толстую черную корку, которая трескается теперь, отпадает кусками... и летит на окровавленную постель, наводя еще больший ужас. А потом на него наваливается жгучая боль и тошнота. Не потому что Ксавьер, быть может, скончался после зверского изнасилования. А потому что левая ладонь прострелена. Он забыл о ней во время кровавой вакханалии. И она напоминает о себе такой судорогой, как будто Блэкхарт выстрелил в нее еще... и еще... и еще раз. В одно и то же развороченное место.

С тонким истеричным вскриком Фрэнсис прижал невыносимо горящую руку к животу, сгибаясь пополам. Рвало, безудержно, рвало вязкой кровью... не своей. Той, что наполняла желудок. Он действительно пил... вгрызался зубами в тело своего ангела и пил его кровь. Приступ достиг пика, в глазах помутилось, и в самую последнюю секунду перед потерей сознания генералу показалось, что он выблевал абсолютно все внутренности.

 

* * *

На кровать неслышно опустился демон. Я почувствовал его только по дуновению холода к своему лицу. И открыл глаза. Он лежал на мне, низко склонившись, маслянисто-черные волосы скользили по моим щекам. Но я не ощущаю его тела. Только этот холод, несильно сковывающий.

\- Ты вопрошал, почему я помогаю всем, кроме тебя. Настал твой черед, Ксавьер, - принц даэдра подсунул руки под спину и приподнял меня. Высвободил мои ноги, укладывая поверх своих бедер. Веревочные путы, которыми обвязал меня Фрэнк, леденели и распадались, едва он касался их. Запястья... они уже свободны. Синяки на них, быстро бледнеющие, и порезы, затягивающиеся раньше, чем я успевал замечать. Я попытался обнять его за шею, но опять – ничего... кроме ощущения тающего снега под пальцами.

Я шевельнулся, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее на его как будто несуществующих коленях, и ойкнул от резкой боли. Из ануса потекла тонкая струйка крови... я чувствовал ее секунды две-три... потом и это ощущение исчезло. Я несмело глянул в разные глаза демона – они тускло светились, туманные и... красивые. Совсем не страшные. _Глаза Фрэнсиса были страшнее._

\- Я знаю, я довел себя до ру...

\- Тихо, родной. Ни слова. Я лечу тебя. А ты – меня.

\- Вас?!

\- Ну молчи же! - он провел языком по моим губам, будто накладывая заклятье немоты. Я и вправду больше не могу рта раскрыть. - Почему даже сейчас я должен действовать силой? Разве ты хотел насилия? В любви, которую подарил тебе Ангел? Нет, это проявилось потом. И в этом тоже ты. И я не отниму твоей тяги к боли. Но я хочу знать. Подари мне понимание твоей души. Хотя бы твоей. Душа фельдмаршала загублена безвозвратно, и в ней я не найду ответ. Отдайся мне... открой свой разум.

Отдаться? Я внезапно подумал, что он насадит меня, изнасилованного, податливого и обнаженного, на свой член... похабная мысль. Совсем дурацкая. Демон не кажется бесполым, но его бестелесность никуда не пропадает. Он крепко обвивает меня вокруг своей талии, я послушно сжал бедрами нечто, что продолжало распространять по мне холод и спокойствие... вот и все. Несильно толкает, обратно опуская на кровать, и его губы... сплетаются с моими в одно целое. Застывают, обледенелые, спаявшиеся. И через них, как через мост, в меня начинает перетекать... его черное естество? Оно не черное. Миллиарды острых снежных пылинок, холодный воздух, горячий воздух, капли теплого дождя, запах грозы, резкий, вызывающий жгучие слезы... все это перемешалось, черкнув по линии, тонкому штриху... пока не сформировало в голове четкий образ. Ты демон атмосферы. Настоящий. Я до этого как будто не верил до конца. Твой голос... теперь он раздается внутри меня, и я наполнен тобой весь, до краев. Дивное чувство, холодной страсти и покоя. А наше слияние... все-таки есть в нем что-то эротичное.

_\- Знаешь, малыш, почему исчезли твои раны? И ты не ощущаешь самого себя... Потому что ты умер. От большой потери крови, от сильной боли, а главное – от обломка ребра, проткнувшего тебе легкое и сердце. Ты не был обычной Нежитью, ты оставался человеком. Фрэнсис убил тебя. А я не дал уйти, распрощавшись с телом и землей. Ты мертв, возлюбленный моего Ангела. Мертв и совершенен. Я излечил твои телесные недуги. Но я не нашел в твоей голове ответ на вопрос, мучающий меня. Почему? Кси, почему... ведь ты не тоскуешь по Нему._

_\- Я просто полюбил боль – это всё, что мне досталось от Энджи. Асмодей, он ушел. А в образовавшуюся пустоту полезли чудовища. Я полюбил их всех. Я должен кого-то любить. Я не могу теперь без этого, а если тебе показалось, что люблю я слишком страшно... какие чудовища – такая и любовь. Говоришь, что я умер... почему тогда я не с Ангелом? Говоришь, что не тоскую... я тосковал. Просил, молил и плакал. Но никто не сжалился надо мной. И я потерял свою жалость. И мягкость. И доброту. Я терял их три дня. И пережил три вечности. И теперь умер. Может... ты отдашь мне сына? Неужели я недостаточно настрадался и не достоин получить его?_

\- Мой сын не мертв. Медленно, но он возвращается на землю. Он твой. Если ты захочешь его таким, каким он станет, воскреснув.

\- Хочу! Хочу, дьявол, хочу! Я устал это повторять! Я... - я умолк, заметив, что кричу вслух, на сухой и опрятной постели, а принц даэдра лежит на мне всей тяжестью, давно отпустив губы и освободив от немоты, - ...живой!? Демон? Я же... Ты постирал белье?

\- А также высушил, погладил и застелил. И вправил тебе все шесть выломанных ребер. И прокушенные вены запаял. И еще кое-что склеил. Знаешь где, а? - темптер приподнялся, обвив меня за голую задницу. - Чувствуешь что-нибудь? Ноющую боль, дискомфорт, покалывание...

\- Только твои руки. И длинные ногти оцарапывают, немножко, - я робко улыбнулся, когда демон отпустил меня и сел рядом. - Почему ты стал материален?

\- Чтобы убедиться, что ты – материален, дорогой мой. Полностью укомплектован телом и сенсорикой. Не мешало бы еще уколоть или ущипнуть, для окончательной проверки, но довольно с тебя синяков и царапин. Однако если ты вздумаешь еще раз так позаниматься сексом с Фрэнком, я больше спасать твой зад не прилечу. Так и знай.

\- Прости. Хотя глупо, за что тут просить прощения, но... я честно не думал, что генерал поступит со мной, как с куском мяса на бойне. Сорвется с тормозов, потеряет голову... и причинит столько боли. Наивно поверил, что из-за меня он изменится. Я ведь поплатился за эту ошибку, только что. Ну идиот. Ну что с меня взять? Демон, он все равно мне слишком нравится. Может, зря ты меня полечил? Голову не вылечил... Я же не знаю, как быть теперь. Меня и тянет, и шарахает от него. Смертоносной страсти и боли не боюсь. Но боюсь его бесконтрольности, бешенства и неуемного желания мучить любыми способами и любой ценой. Я взвинтил его больные нервы бегством, я... даже частично виноват.

\- Но его садизм это не извиняет. И не отнимает. Не пытайся смотреть его глазами на свою «вину», это глаза сумасшедшего. Ты ничего не увидишь в истинном свете. Он убил тебя! Почему ты ищешь ему оправдания?!

\- По одной, наверное, причине, - я опустил глаза. - Когда он не злой, он потрясающий. В постели. Он где вообще? Ему не жаль совсем, что я прикончен? Оттрахал и ушел? Быстро же он охладел. Ублюдок...

\- Не совсем. В моих интересах обмануть тебя, сказав, что он распорядился зарыть твои останки в саду и что ты забыт во вчерашнем дне. Но не буду уж. Раз он тебе нужен. Фрэнсис в ванной. Я вытащил его из лужи кровавой блевотины и бросил под холодный душ. Не особо заботился о его бессознательной туше, поэтому если найдешь рассечения черепа или поломанное бедро – не удивляйся. У меня причин любить его нет ни одной.

\- Асмодей, ты запутываешь меня. Можно еще раз?

\- Он раскаивается. Ну или очень искусно притворяется. Поговоришь с ним на эту тему без меня. Скорее всего, он скажет, что не хотел тебя насиловать и «получилось само». И я бы на твоем месте оторвал ему яйца, а заодно раскрошил ребра и размозжил лицо об стену. А потом сходил бы на перекур, хладнокровно решая, как убить... одним из тех сложных, изощренных и длительных способов, которые он так любит. Даже жалею, что воскресил тебя до его возвращения. Полюбовался бы Фрэнк еще немного на творение своих рук, повыл бы и поблевал остатками своих кишок.

\- И чем бы я был лучше его в этой мести? - я тяжко вздохнул. - Спасибо. Что позаботился обо мне и ничего не утаил. Я справлюсь дальше без посторонней помощи.

\- Будь тверже, детка. Я хочу, чтоб ты раздавил его морально. Можно и физически.

\- Я учту. И не наступлю повторно на те же грабли, обещаю.

\- Не обещай. Просто сделай.

 

* * *

Я не сообразил, что нужно одеться. В сложившейся ситуации с моим убийством я катался на подушке и придумывал, под каким соусом идти спасать Фрэнсиса из ванны (и спасать ли? несмотря на протест совести, мне на самом деле очень хотелось последовать совету темптера и оторвать ему все жизненно важные органы). Докатался: сюда бесшумно ввалился Эрик и выложил на меня глаза. Не пришлось ни о чем догадываться, он думал, что зайдет в камеру пыток, все было написано на лице, а первая фраза, сорвавшаяся с его губ...

\- Ты цел?!

\- Орудовал тряпкой полчаса, кровь отмывал, ага. И шторы в химчистку сдал. А ты подсмотрел, черт возьми, - я встал, горделиво расправляя плечи. - Да, я сумасшедший. Маньяк и извращенец. Сплю с твоим отцом, малыш. И спал с его женой. И с тобой пересплю, не сомневайся. Еще вопросы?

Я ожидал, что он развернется и уйдет. Пощечину влепит. Заплачет, в конце концов. А он меня просто распял без креста. И я возненавидел его зашкаливающее IQ.

\- Любимому своему скажи это. Таким же тоном, такой же голый, после еще одного сношения с Фрэнсисом. Сможешь?

\- Нет.

\- А мне, значит, можно. Я, значит, пустое место. И боль мне можно причинять. Сукин сын ты, Ксавьер... - он приблизился, сверкая густой капиллярной сеткой. Не лицо, а серебряная маска. Яркие ненавидящие голубые глаза. Ярче, чем у Фрэнка. Я заворожен. Какое роскошное сочетание генов... _Он будет вторым фельдмаршалом._ Я хотел бы этого.

\- Ну и что же ты застыл, родной? Ударь меня, что ли... как сын своего отца.

\- Я не такой. И я не безумен, - он проходит мимо, чуть задевая меня локтем, и внимательно изучает постель. - Скажи мне только одну вещь. Он изнасиловал тебя. Здесь все было в крови. И ты был... в крови. Я пришел, волнуясь, думал, тебе нужна медицинская помощь...

\- Мне оказали ее. Это все?

\- Ты закрываешься от меня. Не сказал всей правды.

\- Теперь сказал. Что еще? Эрик, не томи... или уходи.

Он пожал плечами и направился к выходу. На бесшумных лапках. Красивый и тонкий котяра. И серебряные линии на его руках становятся еще заметнее. И даже на спине... черт возьми, они проступают сквозь рубашку. Невольно пугаюсь, осознав, что он сейчас взорвется.

\- Эрик?

\- Чего тебе? Мразь... - голос звучит глухо и злобно. Но, слава аду, он останавливается. Светящимися пальцами хватаясь за дверь. - Занимайся своими гнусными делами. А меня оставь.

\- Это и твои гнусные дела, - я бросился бегом. Я ведь могу не успеть, сейчас он передумает и... но я хватаю его за талию, отчаянно прижимаясь сзади. Держу, не отпускаю. Эрик дрожит, наливаясь светом еще больше. Господи, помоги, я не знаю, что еще мне соврать, а если не врать, то как смягчить истину. - Я все тебе расскажу. Все-все, до последней мелочи. Я отвечу на любой вопрос. Если ты простишь.

\- За что я должен прощать? Это твоя жизнь. Делай с ней, что хочешь. Только меня не впутывай.

\- Послушай.

\- Не хочу...

\- Фрэнк изнасиловал меня, потому что озверел!

\- А до этого ты не знал, что он зверь?

\- Знал. Но он очеловечивался со мной. А сегодня что-то пошло не так. Случилось не то, чего я хотел. Но я не мог его остановить.

\- Я... мог, - он задрожал сильнее, напугав меня почти до смерти свечением взбесившейся лунной крови. От него уже можно было ослепнуть. - Но мне показалось, только показалось... что ты получаешь удовольствие от его садизма.

\- Я и получал. Но совсем недолго, - я поколебался и решил не сообщать ему о своей смерти и появлении даэдрического принца. - Ты понял или нет? Он связал меня и надругался. Я не хотел такого секса, слышишь? Не хотел! Мы по-другому этим занимались... до полета в Сандре Льюну.

\- Значит, это я виноват, что он обидел тебя?

\- И да, и нет. Я хотел побыть с тобой. Я хотел тебя. Я влюблялся в тебя, как в его юный образ и подобие. Но я узнал тебя. И отделил от Фрэнсиса. Твои глаза больше не напоминают мне его.

\- Но ты сказал, что не влюблен в меня.

\- Я был в процессе.

\- Нет, ты сказал...

\- Хорошо, я соврал!

Он повернул голову. Капилляры неохотно блекнут. И он ясно читает в глазах мое облегчение по этому поводу.

\- Ты любишь меня?

\- Не знаю. Определи сам.

\- Любишь?

\- Эрик, иди к черту.

\- А его?

\- Пусть тоже идет к черту.

\- А кого больше?

\- С ним я трахался чаще.

\- Значит, дело в сексе.

\- Не-а. Просто ты задаешь неверные вопросы.

\- Может, мне спросить у него?

\- Хорошо! Он удовлетворяет во мне вампира.

\- Сейчас особенно тщательно удовлетворил?

\- Повторяю приглашение отправиться к черту.

\- Потому что мы еще не переспали? А без этого ты не сможешь определить, зачем я тебе нужен?

\- С тобой я хочу быть всегда. А с ним – когда хочу биться головой об стену.

\- А как насчет любимого?

\- Его здесь нет.

\- Но он придет.

\- Его здесь нет!

\- И пока его нет, ты отрываешься на полную.

\- Это твоя ревность?

\- Нет, голос твоей уснувшей совести.

\- Как вы меня задолбали уже своей моралью... Что мне сказать, чтоб ты успокоился? Я люблю тебя, но трахаться с твоим отцом продолжу. А с тобой – нет.

\- Поэтому ты суешь мне сейчас в руку свой член?

\- Я подумал и решил – отправлюсь-ка я сам к черту.

\- А одеться?!

\- К черту!

Я почти со стоном ощутил швы на его джинсах трущимися о мою влажную кожу. Эрик развернулся, наконец-то отпуская дверь, и сгреб меня в охапку, перехватив под коленками и прижав к своей груди.

\- Ты ненормальный. И я ненормальный, что принимаю тебя таким.

\- Но это я тебя вытащил из города-ловушки.

\- Чтобы попробовать и сравнить с ним.

\- Чтобы попробовать и сравнить.

\- И кто лучше?

\- Он. Старше и опытнее. И сексуальнее. И поэтому...

\- И поэтому?

\- Я сейчас пойду и убью его.

\- Как? Ты не достаешь ногами до пола, - Эрик спокойно пошел куда-то. Его правая рука жжет мне лопатки, а левая – бедра... На лбу одиноко сияет серебряная вена, остальное пропало. Гадаю, что она значит. Какие-то тяжелые думы... или он забыл ее «стереть». - Где он?

\- Насчёт убийства я пошутил.

\- Ксавьер. Где?

\- В ванне, - испуганно шепнул и спрятал лицо ему подмышкой. Вот гадство, теперь Конрад-младший смеется. Боюсь представить, что сейчас произойдет.


	61. Legacy of evil

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

**/** **mirror** **of** **mind** **–** **Erick** **/**

_Я пью коньяк. Старый, очень крепкий. Мне налил его отец, после того, как... нет. Не могу. Я для того его и пью... в тщетной попытке забыть события последних двух часов._

Зачем в одном здании ставить столько ванн и унитазов? Как будто бы сюда приходят их обделывать полчища гостей. Я блуждал с Ксавьером на руках по безлюдным этажам... пока не догадался подняться на крышу. Там был второй бассейн (первый опоясывает имение красивым полукольцом), мраморный прямоугольник, залитый розовой водой. Я сначала подумал, что это специальная краска.

Там плавало тело, лицом вниз. Увидев это, я почему-то сразу ощутил облегчение. Он захлебнулся, он мертв, он больше не имеет власти ни над чем. Значит, я свободен. Но Кси моментально вырвался из рук и белой молнией ушел под воду. Зачем... трогать труп, вытаскивать его... усложняя все лишними вопросами и подозрениями. Вызвали бы полицию, составили протокол, а тело – в морг, на опознание и вскрытие для выявления причины смерти. Хотя она и очевидна. Но Фрэнк ведь был фельдмаршалом Америки, существует формальность, соблюдение порядка и протокольных правил... Я обо всем этом начитался тоже.

Я открыл рот, высказать свое «фи» и другие замечания, и, в общем-то, забыл его захлопнуть. Со скоростью, которую я ну никак не ожидал в слабом маленьком теле, Ксавьер доплыл до бортика бассейна и выбросил тело генерала. Из него текла свежая кровь, заново пропитывая отяжелевшую от воды черную форму, у меня же потемнело в глазах. Не может быть... он жив! Почему...

\- Ты поможешь мне или нет?! - Ксавьер срывал пуговицы, ломая ногти, содрал кое-как мокрый пиджак, рубашка разлетелась по кускам в разные стороны. И он почти упал на синюю грудь Фрэнсиса. Задыхался... кажется, в рыданиях. Мне тоже стало нечем дышать, внутри холодно и мертво. Запоздалые мурашки по спине... но я пошевелиться не мог. Только глаза, как под гипнозом, следили за каждым движением.

Вот Ксавьер перевернул его, перекинув через свое колено, и с силой надавил между лопаток. Изо рта генерала хлынула вода. Вот он надавил еще раз, до хруста... я услышал слабый вздох и кашель, от которого у меня самого начало саднить в горле. Ужасная сухость... и резкая боль в затылке. Что происходит...

\- Блядь, Эрик, да помоги же! - этот крик... как будто он полоснул по мне ножом. И в голове сейчас лопнет кровавая опухоль, большой красный пульсирующий шар. Я закрыл сухие, нестерпимо болящие глаза и сел на залитое брызгами бетонное покрытие.

\- Что я должен сделать?

Ксавьер даже не слушал. Кинул мне его в руки, я задрожал, не справляясь с тяжестью тела, но глаза не открыл. И так все понял.

\- Фрэнк? - прошептал Кси, заползая на него и обвивая за шею. - Вернись. Вернись, черт возьми, твоя Нежить не отпустит тебя в путь-дорогу в ад. Твой ад здесь. Здесь я. И я тоже не отпущу тебя.

Все ощущения притупились, глуша червивую боль в сердце, нервы выдают мне какую-то истерическую чушь. Например, то, что железный стайлинг на голове отца почти не изменил форму, и это так смешно. Я рассеянно ловил мысли Ксавьера о его прическе при погрузке в вертолет, а сейчас... почему они вернулись?

Окоченевшие плечи под моими ладонями легонько тряхнуло. Я не хочу, но все равно наклоняюсь посмотреть в лицо лежащего. Два зрачка на всю ширь глаз, черно-красные... на дне я почти вижу лопающиеся сосуды. Или дорисовываю себе их. Но зрачки реагируют и сужаются. И только после этого я замечаю, что столкнулся лбом с Кси, который тоже смотрит. Надеюсь, папе понравилось наше пристальное внимание. Наверное, он желает что-то сказать. Поздороваться, например. Или попросить пощады. Но Ксавьер лишает его этого гражданского права, отодвигаясь и с большого размаха влепляя пощечину.

\- Это аванс, - сообщает он тихо, встает и уходит. Похоже, Кси великодушно уступил мне право первым расчленить фельдмаршала.

_Мне надоело вспоминать. Господи, не хочу, хватит._

Наш разговор без слов длился от силы минут пять, я с остервенением злого взбесившегося хищника вгрызался в его мозг, сминая и насилуя все, что встречал на пути. А он покорно раскрывался мне, как большой огненный цветок, с которого я срывал лепесток за лепестком, пожирая и отплевываясь, пьяный от страшной мстительной радости, пока не добрался до сердцевины... И замер, сраженный и потрясенный до глубины души. Все то немногое, что я знал раньше о своем отце, поколебалось и обрушилось.

Почему Ксавьер не смог добраться до этого места? Почему демон льда не смог... или не пытался? Или не знал? Или наоборот – знал... и со своей темной усмешкой бога лукавства приберег для меня?

Я вынырнул из дымящегося хаоса, в который сам же и превратил в ярости сознание Фрэнсиса. Сел... беспомощный и растерянный к хренам. Попытался закрыться руками. Слезы хлынули рекой. _Он любит меня. Любит..._

\- И ты не мог сказать! Не мог... даже не пытался. Лгал и лгал... всю жизнь. Так облекся в ложь и свои дурацкие интриги, упрятался в сто двадцать слоев фольги и запекся заживо в этой лютой печке! Черт!!! - я всхлипнул, зло кусая губы. - Ну почему?!

\- Я хотел, чтоб ты подрос. Еще немного, - момент болезненной слабости прошел. В его груди зияет рана, от нее на коже расползаются фиолетовые трещины разбитых артерий, но белое лицо вновь безукоризненно разглажено и похоже на красивую маску.

\- Ты ужасный... ужасный... - я судорожно вздохнул, успокаиваясь, а он привлек меня к себе. Еще пара коротких всхлипов, и я притих, уцепившись за его шею, как маленький. - Ну и как ты объяснишь мне теперь... нет, ему...

\- Врачи объяснят получше. Мне лечиться надо. Но уже поздно. Ничего не объясню, даже не собираюсь, пусть Ксавьер убьет меня. И все.

\- И все?! Папа... - я ткнул в него кулаком, благополучно позабыв о ране. Он содрогнулся, синее пятно расширилось, а я зашипел, забыв на мгновение человеческий язык. - Прости. Как ты стал таким сумасшедшим? Прости еще раз, но я выскажусь. Твое сознание... перекручено сто раз и вывернуто, как колючая проволока шипами вовнутрь. Твои мысли похожи на мерзкие клейкие щупальца, они на всем оставляют трупный яд. Твое сердце – пропасть... черная и бездонная, без единого проблеска, один сплошной леденящий ужас. А твоя любовь... все равно что кошмарный сон адреналинового наркомана. И ты живешь. Как ты живешь?! Как смеешь жить...

\- На колесах жил, - он слабо усмехнулся. - До появления Кси. А как стал? Ты ведь узнал уже. Всегда я таким был. Твоя бабушка слишком много худела и потребляла вместо еды всякую гадость. Высокая аристократичность... Здоровье ничто, фигура – все. И меня очень не хотели рожать. Видимо, предчувствуя. Проблемы всякие. Гинеколог отсоветовал ее от беременности. Но она не послушалась. Самодовольная дура.

\- Папа!

\- Она знает все, что я о ней думаю, - Фрэнсис чмокнул меня в лоб. - Но теперь мой черед быть самодовольным дураком. Из поколения в поколение мало что меняется, на самом-то деле. Ты моя главная... мучительная и неразрешимая проблема. Я хотел разрубить гордиев узел вчера в Сандре Льюне. А Ксавьер мне помешал.

\- А почему ты не пытался избавиться от меня раньше?

\- Лелеял несбыточную надежду. Истязал ученых. Выжимал из них лекарство от твоего бесплодия. И не справился с угрозой, завязавшейся из маленького зернышка в яблоко раздора прямо у меня перед носом. Вампиры... сильные, но убогие твари. Ненавижу... ни ума, ни фантазии, лишь бы пить, пить, пока не лопнут.

\- Ты же сам… ладно, я помню, что ты другой, - я уткнулся ему в шею и глубоко вдохнул. - Пахнешь Кси. Очень густо. В тебе разлита его кровь. Папа... тебе все же придется объяснить. Зачем ты это сделал? Хотя бы мне. И не вали все на безумие и неадекват.

\- Я разозлился. Приревновал. Пришел в уныние. Не нашел на прежнем месте свои обычные анальгетики. А диацетилморфин надежно спрятал Блэкхарт. И я накидался кетамином. Хотел причинить малышу боль. Ну... немного боли. До первой крови и первого слова пощады. И... ну я не знаю, что добавить. Как всегда – невыносимый, острый и ярчайший кайф длится жалкие секунды. А расплата за него растягивается в вечность.

\- Ты был в беспамятстве? Ты помнишь хоть что-нибудь сам? Ты можешь точно сказать, что делал все обдуманно и осознанно?

\- Все было как во сне. И чувство сладкой бесконтрольности пришло из-за этого. Что все не по-настоящему. Что я могу – и последствий не будет. Что я в притворном бреду. А с малышом все хорошо. Что он просто спит рядом, - Фрэнсис понурил голову. - Я люблю его непритворно. И непридумано. Понял лишь тогда, когда убил.

\- Оу... - в груди мгновенно разлилось жжение, сердце, что перекачивает кровь, пошло трещинами и рассыпалось, осталась другая, сильная серебряная мышца, замкнувшая кровоток на себе. Дыхание перехватывает, оно мне больше не нужно, зеркальный яд отправился гулять по венам, остывающие капилляры наполняются лунной эссенцией... и глушат боль. Такой вот подарочек от папы, безотказный механизм самозащиты... будь он проклят со своей лабораторией и всеми своими учеными. - Значит, убил. А Кси ни полусловом мне не обмолвился.

\- И что бы ты сделал? Убил в ответ меня? Вот он я, пробуй... если осмелишься, - он встряхнул волосами, с которых еще капала цветная вода пополам с гелем. - Осмелишься?

Я помалкиваю. Я осмелюсь, и осмелюсь еще как. Во мне достаточно силы, чтобы просто сдавить ему горло и задушить за три минуты. Но я почему-то не хочу. Безумие в голубых глазах погасло, он похож на изнуренного бессмысленной войной полководца, и усталость как будто убьет его раньше меня. Усталость и дыра, уводящая вглубь посиневшей груди. И я давлю в себе смутное желание влезть в его разверстую рану и стиснуть между пальцев разорванные ткани, стиснуть так, чтобы выжать из них последнюю кровь... услышать его крик. Или визг. Чтобы он, наконец, почувствовал боль, ну хоть какую-то. Ненавистный дьявол, исчадие ада, жуткое порождение злобы и сумасшествия... _мой любящий папочка._

Вместо всего этого, чудом пережив необузданный порыв ярости, я наклонился и просунул в его рану язык... а острые клыки вонзились в кусок какой-то мокрой, едва пульсирующей плоти. _Его сердце?_ Фрэнсис издал глухой сдавленный стон и начал падать. Я придержал его одной рукой, вгрызаясь дальше и ощущая незнакомую сладковатую теплоту внутри. В голове. Начал входить во вкус... и согреваться... а потом на меня кто-то бросил ужасный испепеляющий взгляд.

_\- Эрик, ты сейчас свихнешься,_ \- тон бесстрастный, а голос способен раздавить своим презрением. С хрустящим ледком в каждом слове. Демон... ты уже тут как тут. - Свихнешься, как папа. Хочешь? Всю жизнь получать удовольствие от старого доброго садизма. Материал качественный, заготовка в самый раз. Будешь сеять страх и оставлять за собой пожары и руины.

\- А даже если и хочу, - я приостановился, жадно слизывая с губ кровь пополам со слизью. - Кто помешает мне? Ты? Если это заложено в генах...

\- А если не заложено? И ты напрасно пытаешься найти оправдание своему отвратительному поступку?

\- А его преступления, значит, меньше?! И я не имею права на месть?!

\- Имеешь, конечно. Но она сожрет тебя. Поглотит и переварит с потрохами, оставив пустоту, которую ты впоследствии ничем не заполнишь.

\- Я уже сожжен. Я родился пустышкой. Мы говорили об этом, демон. Терять мне нечего, - и все-таки я оттолкнул отца и вытер рот. Прикрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с чувствами. Вкус его тела мне понравился, понравился... _Что еще я мог бы с ним вытворить? Я не знаю..._

Я внезапно потянул Фрэнсиса обратно, повторно спасая от падения, и впился с нарочитой грубостью в белые губы. Желание слепое, безудержное... как еще причинить ему боль, как унизить, прибить, приструнить?.. Он начал судорожно отвечать на мой поцелуй. А взгляд демона, по-прежнему обращенный на меня, наполнился изумлением.

Продолжается это безумие секунд пять, не больше. Его язык исступленно ласкает мне нёбо, я выпадаю куда-то, проваливаясь сквозь пол и все три этажа и сквозь землю прямиком в объятья хаоса, прежде чем опомниться. Но прекращать совсем... не тороплюсь. Обнимаю его голову, настойчиво всматриваясь в глаза. Пытаюсь заметить хоть что-то, что даст мне подсказку.

\- Значит, этого ты тоже хотел? Сколько еще теней, кошмаров и фантазий способен сокрыть твой разум? Себя я в них не нашел. Отвечай! Отвечай...

Но отец и не думает отвечать. Улыбается и погружает меня в еще один поцелуй. Сладкий, страшный и такой же безумный, как и он сам. Неужели не существует ничего, что способно доставить ему боль как боль, а не как приправу к удовольствию?! Я начал плакать опять, еще не до конца ощутив свою беспомощность.

\- Что ты за чудовище такое... - я всхлипываю, а он лижет мои щеки и подбородок. - Должно же быть хоть одно слабое место!

\- Ксавьер не устоял, маленький мой. Ты тоже не можешь? - он прижал меня к себе, к своей странной ране, непонятно как появившейся (не от падения же об воду в бассейне?), к талии, узким бедрам, я схватился за них будто нечаянно, а все равно ведомый его рукой. И даже демон ему не мешает... Борюсь со слабостью, борюсь, стараясь не закрывать покрасневшие глаза, иначе, чувствую, он завладеет мной, превратив всю ненависть в какое-то подобие страдательной любви. - Я награжден и наказан. Манить к себе, подчинять, располагать. И одновременно – наводить такой ужас, чтобы от одного моего имени холодели, молились... и умирали. При этом я не делаю практически ничего. Я только говорю, что делать. Блэкхарту, армии... рабочим, медикам, ученым. Я руковожу невыразимо сложными процессами. И мне невыразимо скучно в центре своей гигантской паутины. Мне настолько надоело заниматься тем, что нравится, что я перешел на все, что не нравится. И это тоже надоело. Я ушел в анаболическую кому. Сознательно уснул, грубо говоря. Не осталось ничего, что могло бы меня развлечь. Я был уверен, что попробовал все на свете. Я слишком громко и самоуверенно об этом подумал. И он... - Фрэнк спокойно кивнул на демона, а у меня язык отнялся ненадолго, - ...обратил на меня внимание. Асмодей подсунул мне Кси, ловко и коварно, с большой тщательностью выбирая место, время и повод. Обставил все так, словно я нашел себе игрушку нечаянно. Полная иллюзия самостоятельности глупого великовозрастного ребенка. Да я бы и на нагло выставленную в поле зрения удочку клюнул. С таким-то поплавком, м-м-м...

\- И что?

\- И все. Ты пролепетал о слабом месте, Эрик. Властелин игорных домов ада нашел брешь во мне так же легко, как и во всём, чего касается. И ударил с меткостью, которой я завидую и плачу.

\- Т-то есть...

\- Я убил Ксавьера. И чтобы вернуть его к жизни, пошел на сделку, - отец поглядел в лицо ледяного демона поверх моего плеча. Я содрогнулся, резко осознав, что совсем не понимаю ставок в происходящей игре. Вокруг плетутся интриги, а сеть этих заговоров замыкается на одном-единственном человеке. _Но на ком?_

\- Идиот! Разве можно заключать договора с дьяволом?! Он обманет тебя, обманет в любом случае, обведет вокруг пальца!

\- Конечно, ты не поймешь! Ты еще не любил! А я думал, что никогда не полюблю. У меня было все! А для счастья не хватало его одного, маленького ангела. И Асмодей одну за другой вытащил козырные карты из моих рукавов. Ни сбежать, ни сжульничать. Никого и ничего, только я и моя тоска. Противоборство, из которого я не выйду победителем. И его глаза, зеленый и карий – глаза рефери, обещающего не прекращать пытку, ни днем, ни ночью. У меня не осталось выбора.

_Ошибаешься. Но как я скажу тебе, что мы любим одного и того же светловолосого оборотня, что я попался в ту же ловушку, но не согласился продаваться за неизвестно чью душу?_

\- И что ты отдал ему в обмен на воскрешение Кси?

\- Я не знаю.

\- Чего?! Как это? - я больно зажмурился, не желая выдавать, что был искушен точно так же.

\- Я же сказал – не знаю. Я просто ответил ему «да». И демон обещал, что Ксавьер придет за мной сюда. А потом он поставил на мне клеймо и... я думал, что больше не увижу его. Но вот... - Фрэнсис кашлянул, выплевывая кровь. - Вернулся.

\- Подожди-ка, - мне стало дурно от своей сообразительности, - _где_ Асмодей поставил на тебе клеймо?

\- Ну... - отец потерянно повернулся к бассейну, щедро окрашенному в пурпур, - там.

Он что, не понял? Похолодев до кончиков пальцев, я присел и заглянул в его синюю, уже фактически черную рану. На дне дыры бьется сердце, которое я чуть не прогрыз. Но, несмотря на безобразные отметины от клыков, я отчетливо рассмотрел след, похожий на тавро, которым метят скот. Чем таким раскаленным должен был приложиться демон, чтобы клеймо огнем горело? Ярким... красным. И похожим на букву L.

Я выпрямился, заметив, что шатаюсь. Секунду взвешивал желание наброситься на дьявола с кулаками, но тот среагировал первым, притянул меня к себе, слегка подбросив в воздух, и крепко схватил за руки.

\- Спокойно. Рана заживет. Если ты больше не будешь трогать ее зубами. Фрэнсис сам решает, что для него лучше. А ты радоваться должен. Ты ничего не проиграл.

\- Но и не выиграл, - я скривился, попутно удивившись, как стянуло кожу на лице после плача. - Скажи мне, ради чего ты стараешься? Какой тебе смысл? И выгода? После двадцать с лишним лет разгульной жизни, смертоносного веселья и других грехов мой отец и так попадет к вам в пекло. Тебе все мало?

\- Если бы грешники на самом деле попадали после смерти в ад, я занялся бы садоводством, моя работа была бы никому не нужна – люди и без меня выроют себе ямы и упадут в них.

\- Тебе нужен осознанный выбор?

\- Человек должен понимать, куда именно он идет, - принц даэдра кивнул.

\- А... куда же остальные? кто не понимает…

\- В никуда. Разве ты не знал? Девяносто пять процентов человечества существует как избыточная масса в условиях перенаселенности и нехватки природных ресурсов, вносит дисбаланс и будет истреблена безвозвратно. Как мусор сжигается в печи на больших заводах.

\- Я никогда не видел заводы, только снаружи, на индустриальных фотографиях.

\- Всё еще впереди, дорогой, - он предложил мне сигарету, и я не стал отказываться. Вряд ли в такой мелочи есть корыстная адская подоплека. Хотя кто знает... - Бери, бери, не оскорбляй меня, крохоборством не занимаюсь, - он мягко улыбнулся, и кончик моей сигареты вспыхнул оранжевым огоньком. - Ты уже простил своего привлекательного папочку?

\- Издеваешься, - я затянулся с опаской, но обжечься боялся напрасно. Легкие наполнились приятным вишневым дымом. - Ты его сделал таким привлекательным, признайся?

\- Глаза... чуть голубее. Этого хватило. С кистью божественного художника все равно никому не сравниться, - он медленно подвел меня к Фрэнку, застывшему над бассейном, и отпустил. - Будь помягче с фельдмаршалом. Его ожидает еще генеральная порка от Ксавьера.

Демон, любящий давать советы и напутствия... исчез, как и всегда, смешался с вечерним воздухом. Я повел отца вниз, придерживая за плечи, а потом он повел меня, довел в свой кабинет для особо важных персон.

_И я буду пить коньяк тут еще долго, пока Фрэнк на свой страх и риск ищет Кси. Сижу и упиваюсь, как дурак последний, алкоголем и воспоминанием о трансцендентном кровосмесительном поцелуе. Тьфу._


	62. Priceless

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

Переосмысливание жизненных ценностей – длительный, корявый и громоздкий процесс. Примерно как разворот бензовоза в узком переулке. Постоянное переключение педалей газа и тормоза, тесно, душно, злостно и нервно. И пешеходы галдят, довольные представлением.

Выбравшись из всех неприятностей невредимым (изнасиловали и убили? чепуха, уже забыл), наслушавшись и насмотревшись и лично испробовав всякой похабщины, я неожиданно остался предоставленным самому себе. Одиночество... в общем-то, ненастоящее, но ощутимо давящее на психику. Мне невыносимо мириться с ним в доме фельдмаршала. И я убежал в сад, да, бежал бегом, с криком радости кувыркнулся в траву, распластался в ней, густой и темно-зеленой, раскинув руки, и вперился в черные небеса. Двадцать тысяч звезд смотрят на меня, ничтожного. И не важно, насколько я мал по сравнению с ними. Я чувствую, что... они действительно _смотрят_.

\- ...такой хорошенький. Как куколка. Ага, разлегся тут. Не заметил, что упал в аккурат рядом с взрывчатыми капсулами. А что? Нет, в траве их не видно. Нет, они похожи на таблетки. Фрэнсис, ну я же не знал, что ваши домочадцы будут прохлаждаться в саду, предупреждать их надо о проведении холодного синтеза в полевых условиях!

Я завертел головой, сгорая от любопытства. Кто общается с генералом накоротке в таком спокойно-фамильярном тоне? Может, меня разыгрывают? После беседы с сыном от Конрада должно было остаться тело на носилках, которое увезли бы в секретный военный госпиталь. Или части тела... на разных носилках. Ну, не буду вдаваться в подробности своих смелых фантазий.

Инженер-подрывник деликатно закончил разговор ничего не значащими фразами и вышел ко мне прямо из... ниоткуда. Стоял в сантиметре, наверное, от моей руки, лежащей на земле. Я опасливо отдернул ее, но самому вставать было лень. Пусть выкручивается из неловкого положения как знает. Я даже здороваться не хочу. Он назвал меня кукольным...

\- Месье Ксавьер, - он сел непринужденно, поджав под себя ноги, и разложил на моей груди горсть каких-то... _Так, это не таблетки, насколько я уже понял. Господи, это взрывчатка._ \- Вы отдыхаете на самом краю зоны, которую я выделил себе для изготовления бомбы и сопутствующих элементов. Или подвиньтесь, или войдите в ареал потенциальной угрозы.

\- А почему двигаться должен я? А вы за невидимым силовым полем прятались, что ли? - я недоверчиво прищурился. - Их уже изобрели? Почему вы решили, что меня зовут Ксавьер? И кто вам плел эти чудесные золотистые дреды?

\- Асмодей, - сухо ответил он, собирая с меня капсулы с взрывчаткой. Я облегченно вздохнул. - Это ответ на все ваши вопросы. Двигаться будем?

\- Нет, я лучше с вами... - ноги как ватные. Я поднялся с большим трудом и проковылял за ним три шага, очутившись на квадратной поляне, которую раньше не заприметил. Мощнейший синий прожектор слепил светом сверху, мешая поднять голову и понять, на чем он там закреплен. Будто в воздухе висит. Я протер глаза, поражаясь бедламу, царящему вокруг. Сваленные как попало железки, куски пластика, миллион разноцветных проводов, закрученных в осьминоги, какие-то камни, маленький и кривой столик, тесно заставленный пробирками, и одинокая газовая горелка на красивой гранитной колонне-подставке – единственной вещи, относящейся к саду. Инженер стоит посреди этого постапокалипсиса, маленький и сказочный, как сильф из WeltsherrschÅft. Я снова протираю глаза, а он ухмыляется.

\- Идите в дом, юноша, не мучьтесь. И передайте генералу Конраду, что карамельный сироп сварен, конфеты на подходе.

\- Значит, это вы? Тэйт? Автор моего камня... - я припомнил все небрежно брошенные слова серафима. А говорил ли он хоть раз что-то не важное? - ...и купола Сандре Льюны?

\- Что? Я?! Помилуй меня Боже, ничего не делал. Работал с готовыми изделиями, придавал им новую форму и изящество. А вы что, думали, я сидел в пещере Ородруина, выплавлял вам кольцо, простите, бриллиант из твердой горной породы, поливая ее магмой? - он странно хихикнул и засуетился. - Скажите, вы бы волновались накануне казни?

\- Выпил бы валидолу, корвалолу. Целую аптечку, стало быть. Попросил бы что-нибудь почитать. Тот же священник, в конце концов... - до меня вдруг дошло, о чем он спрашивает. - Извините. Но я бы, наверное, просто не подчинился приказу генерала.

Он хмыкнул и подошел ко мне вплотную. Взялся за цепочку с камнем, покатал в руке, взвесил характерным движением.

\- Юноша, вы прекрасны нагишом. Я б даже сказал – безукоризнены. Но вам не холодно?

\- Хорошо хоть спросили. Я уж было подумал, что никто ничего не заметил, или я потерял привлекательность. Нет, не холодно. И Блэкхарта можно побесить. Мелочь, а приятно.

\- Он в вас не ошибся, - пробормотал инженер, думая о чем-то своем. - Боже мой, боже мой. Бедное дитя. Зачем тебе любовь старого пресыщенного развратника?

\- Фрэнсис не стар, - я вспыхнул. - Почему всем так охота влезать не в свое дело? Да, он повесил мне на шею самую дорогую побрякушку, которую только смог найти, да, я расплатился за нее своим телом! Считайте так или еще как угодно, мне все равно. Я вернусь в дом. Размолотите свой купол хорошенько, в мелкую пыль.

 

* * *

\- Обидчивый какой, - Хэлл вздохнул, поглядывая искоса на его соблазнительную фигурку, таявшую в сумерках, нашел трубу телефона в кармане, потрогал, не вынимая... и позвал: - Генерал, выходите уже из-за деревьев. Ничего он не заметил, невнимателен к деталям. Ребенок. Вы сами-то увидели? Не будет никакой мести. Он защищает вас. _Вас..._   я бы за вас и ломаного гроша не дал, не говоря уж о том, чтоб костьми лечь.

\- Я подарил ему камень, втайне желая купить то, что он назвал, - ответил Фрэнк после непродолжительного молчания. - Бесценное. Но он отдал мне это даром. Согласен, я не заслужил права владеть им. Я наделал в своей жизни достаточно ошибок. И все они бледнеют на фоне последней. Преступления, совершенного против него, моего сокровища. Поверьте, мне отомстят. Я умру в страшных муках. И вы останетесь довольны. А теперь вернемся к делу. Сколько еще вам нужно времени?

\- Полчаса. Рассыпать капсулы по патронам и прикрепить к детонаторам. А наполнитель с колющей кромкой готов, им обмотают заряды уже на месте.

\- Тогда я вызываю вам людей и спецтранспорт. Я лично больше не понадоблюсь? Могу положиться на вашу честность и компетентность?

\- Будь вы на моем месте, а я на вашем, я ни за что бы не доверил вам закончить операцию без присмотра. Но вы – не я. Вы негодяй и почти покойник, а я светлая и чистая душа. Но, тем не менее правите балом вы, а я ваш смиренный слуга и помощник. Ну что не так с этим миром? - инженер горестно покачал головой. - Ладно, я слишком много болтаю. Все будет сделано, генерал. Точно и в срок. Уходите... догоняйте своего парня. Только попросите Кси не трогать гроб, он до сих пор стоит в холле, я не успел его поднять в свою комнату.

\- Что там? Трупы ваших конкурентов, Тэйт?

\- Хуже. Компромат.

\- А разрешите мне взглянуть?

\- Нет.

\- Одним глазком!

\- Вы с ума сошли, генерал? Это мой гроб. Все равно что мой саквояж. Вы же не будете рыться в чужой сумке и чужом белье?

\- В целях обыска – почему бы и нет.

\- Просто не прикасайтесь к нему, даже не приближайтесь. Его содержимое не для вас, и вас оно сильно разочарует.

\- Да что в гробу, черт возьми?! Тэйт!

\- О-о-о... - инженер резко побелел, становясь похожим на мумию. - Ксавьер открыл его.

\- Ксавьер? А при чем тут... - Фрэнсис оглянулся, заинтригованный до крайности.

Почти всю мраморную лестницу перед имением загородили огромные красные крылья. Серафим что-то горячо доказывал Кси, отчаянно рвавшемуся из рук, но слов было не разобрать. До ушей фельдмаршала долетело лишь несколько сухих надрывных рыданий.

 

* * *

Я никогда не отличался любопытством. Ни повышенным, никаким. Я не подглядывал за одноклассницами в раздевалке, не совал нос под крышки кастрюль в холодильнике, не читал чужие письма и не желал знать чьи-то нехорошие тайны. Поэтому я не понимаю, зачем остановился на полпути в свою комнату.  

 

_Кто-то умер?_ Я застрял тут, так и не добравшись до лестницы.

Мне не доводилось видеть гробы раньше, я не был на похоронах. И я не рискнул бы посмотреть вовнутрь даже на похоронах собственной матери. А тут внезапно – интерес к чужим бренным останкам? Откуда?

Сначала гроб вызвал недоумение. Потом серию веселых нервных смешков (ну и шутки у фельдмаршала... это он для себя уже распорядился приготовить? или для меня?!), потом страх (леди Минерва умерла!?), а потом... я прекратил пугливо озираться по сторонам от каждого шороха. И подкрался на цыпочках к огромной черной коробке. Спустя мгновение я понимал, что оскорбил его этим сравнением... и что роскошный саркофаг не может иметь ничего общего с Фрэнком. Дизайн и качество отделки, стиль в целом... не чувствуется его рука. Такой гроб скорее к месту в одном из замков Трансильвании, где-нибудь в уютной усыпальнице графа Влада Цепеша. Кровать вампира, о да – именно так бы я назвал эту прелестную вещицу. И, как бы глупо это ни звучало, гроб притянул меня к себе целенаправленно. Неведомая чертовщина, хренова упыриная сила, Нежить, не важно, каким словом это называется – меня просто толкнули и заставили прикоснуться. Гроб теплый... _теплый?_

Любопытство и тревога усилились стократ. Я подцепил уголок крышки, заново обдирая болевшие ногти, но она не поддалась. Я наклонился в поисках щели, но не нашел ни одной. А когда глубоко и разочарованно вздохнул, на лакированной поверхности взметнулось облако красной пыли. И крышка раскрылась сама. Бесшумно откинулась вверх, из саркофага выплыл густой и затхлый запах крови... и чего-то еще. Чего-то очень знакомого.

Я уговорил себя не бояться, отдельно уговорил коленки не дрожать, унял дрожь в руках... и заглянул. Что там? _Или кто..._

Там не было золота, бриллиантов, тухлой свинины, спящего вечным сном Дракулы... и трупа госпожи Конрад тоже, к счастью, не оказалось. Я икнул, осознав, что страх отпустил только сейчас. И все-таки я с беспокойством изучал лицо красивого молодого человека, покоившегося на алых подушках, гадал, за что его... так. И откуда взялось дурацкое ощущение, что я его знаю. _Давно?_

Я замычал, силясь припомнить, где видел, когда и при каких обстоятельствах. Работа? Дом? Улица? Автомобиль? Ливень? Ливень... из всех дождей в своей жизни я запомнил один ливень.

_Кажется, тебя я действительно знаю._

\- Ангел, Ангел, я же... почему ты здесь, в этом ужасном доме, ты же... ты же...

ЖИВ? МЕРТВ?!

Я смотрю на тебя, и смотрю, и смотрю, и деревянными пальцами цепляюсь и соскальзываю со стенок гроба, а глаза становятся все больше, и засыхают, и болят, потому что смотрю не мигая, просто не могу закрыть глаза, _вдруг моргну, и ты исчезнешь..._ И не важно, что все тело вдруг тоже болит, и нестерпимо, кажется, меня решетят пули, неизвестно, откуда они летят, но с каждой минутой свинца во внутренностях все больше, а мне все хуже и хуже...

\- Что же это за блядство такое, а? - страдальчески выдавил шепотом и завалился на бок. Все-таки соскользнул, не удержался, я на полу, я не вижу твоего лица, о Господи, а вдруг... его там уже нет?! Я на полу, кричу, но голоса нет, потому что сил тоже нет, ничего у меня нет... поэтому не знаю, что кричу. Может, просто вою... от миллиона невидимых дыр в теле. И рядом со мной будто нечаянно появляется демон.

\- Привет, - сказал он ласково и поманил взглядом. - Ползи ко мне, что ли, маленький страдалец.

Я полз и плакал навзрыд. А он все так же манил взглядом и улыбался. И когда я дополз, он был материален. Принц даэдра, что позволил свернуться в его дьявольских руках, шмыгая носом и глотая слезокровь, как маленькому. Но облегчение не наступало. Он молчал, должно быть, ждал, когда я успокоюсь. Но я не мог, никак, не мог еще долго. Не мог и все. Пока слезы не иссякли. Я боролся с собой, давился сухими всхлипами, тщетно... а потом он взял меня за подбородок.

\- Хватит. Не думаю, что он этого достоин. Или – что был бы доволен, узнав, что ты так убиваешься. Закругляйся с истерикой.

\- Слишком много событий я пережил без него. Слишком много гадостей натворил. Слишком много раз я не подумал о последствиях. Я стал другим, я стал просто отвратительным, я даже возненавидел себя, но и он изменился. Я вижу, лежит в своей алой постели совсем иной. Он... он как чужой сейчас, я же не признал его сначала! И он не простит меня. Мне страшно, демон, я жалею, что вообще подошел к гробу и дал волю любопытству. Я уже привык к беспрерывному сумасшествию и жизни без него, я не знаю! как мне вернуться в прежнюю жизнь. Ее больше нет. Как Ангела... нет. То есть не было. Он здесь, а я... я даже не знаю, рад ли я, что он снова со мной! - я зашелся в приступе надсадного кашля. Слез действительно не осталось, только легкие судорожно сокращаются, пытаясь выплюнуть мою крепко засевшую под ребрами боль.

\- Ты стал взрослым. Наконец-то, - Асмодей легонько подул на мою грудь. Кашель прошел моментально, но саднить изнутри не перестало. - Нам приходится жить с тем, что нам навязано, что совершенно не по вкусу, мириться с этим, терпеть это и надеяться на нечто другое, лучшее. Это называется испытанием. Ты прошел свое испытание. Ты сумел извлечь из него выгоду. И даже получить удовольствие. Посему я и Мать Ночь возвращаем тебе твоего Ангела. Он твой. _Он твой._ _Он весь твой._ Я повторю это столько раз, сколько понадобится. И буду повторять до тех пор, пока до тебя не дойдет. Что он действительно твой. Даже если ты перехотел иметь с ним что-то общее. Тогда вместо награды он будет еще одним твоим испытанием. Решай. У тебя еще шесть с половиной дней. Если угодно, представь, что Энджи нет. Поживи своей теперешней безумной жизнью, с Фрэнком, Эриком, Дезерэттом... с любым, кто тебе нравится больше, чем демон-вампир, восставший из мертвых. Насладись отдыхом, насладись покоем. Все опасности остались позади. А когда срок, отведенный на воскрешение, подойдет к концу, скажи громко, что ты выбрал. И я унесу своего сына подальше от тебя. Или оставлю.

\- Я так долго и напрасно умолял вернуть его, что разуверился... во всем, - голос пропал, я вынужден шептать. - И моя вера не появится вдруг из ниоткуда, я должен заново нащупать почву под ногами, и я справлюсь с этим. Но, пожалуйста... не говори, что отберешь его, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я же не вынесу этого опять. Я никогда не выберу «нет». Я... мне нужно это время, эта неделя, я приду в себя, я прогоню всех, я сам от всех уйду, если они не уберутся…

\- Горячку порешь, остынь, - разноглазый повелитель атмосферы положил ладонь на мое горло. - Не обижайся, но кое-что ты не понял. Ты – часть Ангела. Как он – твоя часть. Все, кого ты встретил на своем пути, одинаково важны для вас обоих. Все, кого ты любишь, и кто любит тебя. Все они связаны с Энджи через тебя. Ты никуда от них не денешься, как и они от тебя.

\- Но любимый перебьет их... из ревности хотя бы.

\- Уверен? Ты спросил его об этом? И в ревности ли проблема?

\- Я... не знаю. Конечно, я не спросил. И страшно спрашивать о таком.

\- Ты хочешь навсегда остаться трусом?

\- Нет! Но Моди... я же изменил ему.

\- Как ты изменил? Тебя похитили с целью изнасиловать и убить. По целому ряду удачно сложившихся обстоятельств тебе понравился насильник. Ты вынудил его заниматься совсем не тем, чем он изначально собирался. Ты взял его под частичный контроль. Правда, впоследствии ты выпустил из рук руль от его мозга, но только потому, что пожертвовал собой ради более благородной цели, нежели перевоспитание старого психопата.

\- Моди, я спал со всеми!

\- А думал лишь об одном. Ты умудрился разглядеть Энджи в бешеных глазах фельдмаршала. А я, старый дурак, был уверен, что это невозможно. Зато теперь стараниями Фрэнсиса ты умелый любовник, и Ангелу не придется заново ломать голову над тем, как затащить тебя в постель. Почему ты упорно не хочешь видеть приятные моменты?

\- Да потому что он будет видеть только грязные пятна на моем теле, от лап, что трогали меня после него!

\- И снова я спрашиваю – уверен? Он мертв, но он впитывает наш разговор сейчас. Любые разговоры, которые ведутся возле гроба. Он почувствует тебя, все, чем ты терзаешься, он поймет! Между вами нет преград, вы родные, вы кровные, вы половинчатые, ну как ты не понимаешь. Он доверяет тебе, и не переставал доверять до мгновения своей злосчастной смерти. И он... все-таки это он коснулся тебя в первый раз. Он лишил тебя девственности. Кто бы ни трогал тебя после, никто не сотрет его отпечаток в тебе. Ты его собственность. А чужие отпечатки он смоет с тебя легко и играючи. Если ты этого захочешь. Не спеши отвечать мне. Ты должен хорошо подумать. Не спеши... времени вдоволь.

Встреча окончена, Асмодей закрыл гроб. Я успел насладиться еще секундочку совершенным лицом Ангела, затем крышка опустилась. Я провис на руках даэдрического принца, уставший, бездумный, бесчувственный… просто выжатый лимон. Демон отпускает меня очень осторожно, ровно ставит на ноги и возвращает на свои темно-красные губы улыбку.

\- Прошу, не наделай глупостей.

\- ?!

\- Я улечу, а ты кинешься к гробу. Но он не откроется больше снаружи. Ты меня понял? Его откроет только Ангел. Даже не пробуй. И не плачь, побереги глаза. Серафим позаботится о тебе.

\- В задницу серафима. Раньше обо мне заботиться надо было. А не потакать всем капризам.

Но разве демон стал меня слушать? Он улетел. А мои плечи обняли большие ладони краснокрылого изменщика и мерзавца.

\- Пойдем. Не нужно было тебе находить саркофаг.

\- Но тем не менее кто-то специально забыл его здесь, - и снова меня накрыло в истерике. Давлюсь злыми слезами, толкаю Дезерэтта и убегаю туда, откуда примчался. Если я сейчас отниму у Хэлла бомбу, мои страдания закончатся. Нелепо и трагично, но закончатся.

\- Постой, куда ты?.. Ксавьер, опомнись. Не к этому ты стремился всю жизнь. Ты вышел уже на финишную прямую. И хочешь теперь испортить все, - Дэз как-то неубедителен, а мои кровавые рыдания только усиливаются. Мы застряли в дверном проеме, его крылья заслонили мне сад, у меня не осталось ногтей, чтобы вонзить в его руки, да и не поможет. Боже, мне так плохо... - Ты вынес все до последнего на этих хрупких плечах. Ты не сломался даже тогда, когда в спину вонзился нож. Ты...

\- Я слабак! И дурак! И доверчивый олух. Вот и сейчас вы, сладкоголосые, обещаете мне чудо, что сказка близко, что Ангел оживет. А он не оживет! Не верю. Я больше не могу. Отпусти.

Конечно, он не отпустил меня. Сжал крепче и заставил запрокинуть голову. И дышать. Лицо немеет, скулы сводит от слёз. И их кровавый вкус становится все гаже...

\- Что мне делать, серафим? ЧТО?

\- Смотри, - сказал он вдруг властно и развернулся, пряча крылья.

Над гробом стоял Эрик. И реяла тусклая белая тень. Энджи?! Что это, кто это... Я похлопал глазами, с трудом разделяя склеенные кровью ресницы. Тень метнула на меня один короткий взгляд, но в основном ее внимание было приковано к маанцу. Мне показалось, что они говорят без слов, и что Эрик... понимает все. Когда я наконец нормально протер зареванные глаза, мы были одни, а юный сын фельдмаршала держал меня за кончики пальцев.

\- Ты не сказал, что у Анджело есть брат-близнец. Ты вообще мало что сказал.

\- Как-то все недосуг было, - я прикинул, долго ли еще протянет мой рассудок. Это сейчас самая подходящая тема для разговора. - А что?

\- Ничего особенного, - Эрик мягко отнял меня у серафима. - Хочешь, чтобы все кончилось?

\- Эрик, я не понимаю...

\- Можно уйти, можно. Разорвать порочный круг. Отказаться. Твоя жизнь вернется в точку отсчета. В ночь, когда упал сервер, а ты выбросил под дождь свой мобильный. Демон сумеет. Демон сделает это для тебя. Только скажи. Одно слово. Люди исчезнут, события не произойдут, память сотрется. У тебя будет одна сигарета в пачке и полный бардачок кокаина. И судьбоносный ливень. С одной поправкой. Ангел не добежит к твоей машине. Не успеет.

\- КАК ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ? Кто ты такой, чтобы... Демон?! Значит, Демон... его брат... он ненавидит меня, - охрипший голос, поднявшийся до крика, а сейчас упавший в ноль и тишину. - Почему решать должен я?! Почему я должен быть крайним...

\- Потому что должен. Не был ты никем выбран, и не рука это свыше. Ты сам захотел. Сам, - Эрик закрыл глаза. - Представь, что я был сном. Мой отец... серафим... гарнизон... ни похищения, ни Сандре Льюны. Нет тоски, нет безысходности. И выбирать не придется больше ничего. Только ты и сервер. И громадная пустая столовая. И никто не положит тебе руку на бедро, заставив уронить вилку под стол.

\- Зачем ты напоминаешь?! Зачем... он вложил тебе в голову всё! Просто всё подчистую, - я потянулся было к Дезерэтту, но тот сурово покачал головой. - Да вы сговорились, блядь, что ли?!

\- Не бесись. Отвечай спокойно. Ты много раз хотел повернуть время вспять. Вот он, твой заветный шанс. Ты что, не рад?

\- Как я могу быть рад?! - я пристыженно притих. - Ну, не ору, уже не ору. Сколько у меня времени на раздумья?

\- До взрыва лунного города. Меньше получаса, - Эрик сузил глаза, проявив на щеке знакомый серебряный полумесяц. - Демону собственной энергии не хватит восстановить Сандре Льюну в первозданном виде после масштабного разрушения. Только поэтому.

\- Тогда я пошел к Фрэнсису.

\- Это пустая затея.

\- Не тебе решать.


	63. We die in dreams

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

Итак, я беспрепятственно вышел в сад к фельдмаршалу, все такой же нагой и особо не обеспокоенный отсутствием одежды, с виду воинственный и кровожадный, а на самом деле – слабый и боящийся какой-нибудь ужасной развязки. Я умею предчувствовать только плохое. И сейчас мне солнечное сплетение выворачивает наизнанку.

Вижу у круглой колонны с химической горелкой сутулую спину в черном пиджаке и давлю судорожный вздох, рвущийся из легких. Его плечи опущены, его волосы... с них продолжает капать вода, расширяя пятно на его сухой и чистой одежде. Он был в другой, странно, я ведь раздевал его, содрал все, а Эрик должен был...

\- Почему ты до сих пор жив?

Фрэнсис медленно повернулся, омертвевшие глаза окатили меня горячей волной отчаяния. Но голосом он себя не выдал.

\- Потому что Эрику не приглянулась роль отцеубийцы.

\- А мне?

Он молчит, голубые глаза мертвеют еще больше. На груди я замечаю другое пятно, и оно не от воды, темно-красное, кошмарное, а фельдмаршал громко и болезненно дышит, это я заметил тоже, но я не понимаю.

\- Я хотел, - отвечаю я за него и делаю шажок навстречу, - и хочу, - второй шажок, - тебя убить. - Третий шажок. - Хочу, блядь, хочу! - четвертый и последний. Я схватил его за талию, дернув на себя, и... - Но не убью, - прижимаюсь, прилипая всем телом, и жадно вдыхаю его запах, его кожа, совсем близко, в расстегнутом вороте рубашки, и еще сквозь ткань, слабо, но чувствую. Он замирает, с бессильно повисшими руками, кажется, необходимо продолжение. - Я люблю тебя, блядь! Влюбился все-таки, на свою задницу. Дошло с трудом и поневоле, потому что помню четко и прекрасно абсолютно всю мерзость, что ты со мной сделал. А злости почему-то нет! И упрекать сил нет. Да и смешно как-то будут звучать упреки в собственной смерти. Любопытно только, что я единственный из убитых тобой, кто может вообще пожаловаться тебе... на тебя же. Из уст покойничка странно слышать, да? Прикончишь еще раз, чтобы заткнуть?

Внутри нарастало дикое язвительное веселье, я собирался выстрелить второй автоматной очередью циничных шуток, но они заглохли все до единой. Когда я нечаянно задрал голову полюбоваться снова его глазами, а из них текли слезы... о Боже. Фельдмаршал плачет. _Ты все-таки умеешь плакать. До чего я тебя довел._

\- Блак прав, я превратил тебя в тряпку, - неуверенно пробормотал я и вжался в генерала теснее. Потерся щекой о его ключицы, поцеловал. Сердце затапливается кровью в три этажа, я хочу орать, неистово, что-нибудь матерное, орать от счастья, что по-прежнему могу ощущать его руки на себе. Это, оказывается, наслаждение, непростое и непонятное. Но я задохнусь, точно задохнусь, и переломаю ему все кости, обязательно, стискивая в объятьях, как безумный. Я и есть безумный, тронулся от его психопатичного естества, от его неправильной челки, резковатого, ни на что не похожего голоса, к которому надо было дополнительно привыкать, от тела, от запаха тела, от губ, бля, это самое крышесносящее. Я отчетливо застонал, только лишь представив. Его. Себя. И постель. - Фрэнк... ну почему? Почему... - я повторил это слово шепотом четырежды, неотрывно глядя в его прекрасные плачущие глаза. _Весь мир в твоих глазах и нашем общем сумасшествии._

\- Дурной у тебя вкус, невинный ангел мой, - ответил Фрэнсис ровным голосом, хотя его грудная клетка ходила ходуном, разрываясь от усилий втянуть кислород. Я сунулся под мокрую рубашку, ее не спас бордовый цвет, сливавшийся с цветом сочившейся крови, генерал намеревался меня обмануть, скрыть... Трогательно. - Куда ты полез? Оставь, это не Эрик, это я сам.

\- Дырявил себя? - я прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть ни слова лишнего о том, как я разволновался. - Чем? Кувалдой?

\- Гнутыми гвоздями и штангенциркулем, - неловко отшутился он и взял меня за подбородок, отрывая от просмотра раны. - Сходи оденься, пока я не перестрелял всех, кто видел тебя в чем мать родила.

\- Обязательно. Но сначала ты позвонишь и отзовешь вертолеты, летящие в Сандре Льюну.

\- По причине?

\- Мне так захотелось.

\- Так говорят женщины. А у тебя есть причина. Я ее слушаю.

\- Нельзя устраивать массовые убийства! Нельзя! Твоей совести это слово, разумеется, неведомо, так что придется выучить. Прямо сейчас.

\- Скажу больше: мне слово «совесть» неведомо, его тоже учить?

\- Фрэнсис, пощади ни в чем не повинных маанцев! Вампиров можно и по-другому перебить.

\- Твоя жалость и милосердие не уместны. Я лучше знаю, что делать. Если кто-то чудом выберется живым из-под обломков купола, его будет ждать армия, дежурящая круглосуточно у краев кратера, стрелковая и танковая дивизии, а если и этого окажется мало, то колючий забор находится под высоким напряжением. Ни одна тварь не уйдет.

\- Как мне тебя переубедить?

\- Никак. Я не смешиваю работу с досугом. Ты никогда не повлияешь на мои стратегические решения, как бы сильно я ни любил тебя, малыш, - он поцеловал меня в макушку. Я скривился и сжал кулаки, разжимая наши объятья и отталкивая его.

\- А если бы я был одним из твоих полковников и адъютантов, ты бы слушал? И советовался бы? Конечно да! Но я всего лишь любовник, и мозгов у меня меньше, чем у старых солдафонов, я ничем не могу помочь, мое место на твоем члене и больше нигде!

Он страдальчески вздохнул, но не стал привлекать меня обратно.

\- Если бы ты спросил, например, о жене, то получил бы совершенно другой ответ. Я отправил Минерву в больницу. Мы в расчете?

\- Этого мало. Одна спасенная жизнь против сотни. Поторгуемся еще?

\- Мы не на рынке. Иди в дом и одевайся. Лунный город будет похоронен. Это мое последнее слово, - Фрэнк сдвинул брови, и я с грустью понял, что действительно больше ничего не добьюсь.

 

**/** **mirror** **of** **mind** **–** **Erick** **/**

Ксавьер брел мимо, не глядя никуда и еле волоча ноги. Исход его разговора с отцом легко было предугадать. Я не уверен, что нужен ему в данный момент, но собственную потребность не пересилю. Потому я бесшумно пошел за ним и проскользнул в захлопывавшуюся дверь печально известной спальни, едва-едва, но успел. Кси вяло пошвырялся тряпками в шкафу, выбрал какие-то безвкусные шорты и футболку и намеревался натянуть их на себя, когда я осмелился помешать ему.

\- Черт! Напугал... - удав недовольно поморщился, отмахнулся от меня, минуту изучал выбранные вещи, потом вроде бы вспомнил, что не носит такие яркие тряпки, и бросил их туда, откуда брал. Сполз вниз, держась за шкаф, и закрыл лицо. - Почему ты не убил его? Почему?! В каком месте совесть взыграла? Ты не смог! Зато он преспокойно продолжает убивать твоих кровных братьев! А ты стоишь и смотришь, как я мечусь тут по уши в дерьме и никому не нужных шмотках.

\- Прости, - я обнял его ледяные ступни, перетягивая с пола на свои колени. - И перестань винить себя, меня и случайно подвернувшихся под руку. Тебя вообще тут не должно быть. Что ты решил? Ты возвращаешься в прошлое?

\- Да. Если такой ценой я спасу Кассандру Льюну.

\- Не спасешь, а дашь отсрочку. Знаешь, я бы не стал сейчас исполнять твои желания, а признал бы неадекватным. Подумай над своим поведением.

\- К черту тебя и твои поучения. _Демон!_ Я хочу в ливень, ужраться всласть кокаином, не справиться с управлением и врезаться в отбойник. Чтоб все мозги вышибло.

\- Хорошо. Без проблем. Только Демон перед отправкой просил передать, что ты выживешь. И остаток своих дней проведешь в инвалидном кресле.

\- Чепуха, я выпью яду. Выпаду из этого кресла, свалюсь с лестницы, сломаю шею.

\- Ксавьер, ну хватит бреда! Скажи, чего ты действительно хочешь.

\- Чтобы фельдмаршал Фрэнсис Конрад родился автомехаником или слесарем. Хотя он и с такой профессией умудрится стать властелином канализационных труб и захватить мир. Блядь! Не знаю я! Ласки хочу! Заботы и нежности. И чтоб любовник меня не бросал внезапно на произвол судьбы в самый неподходящий момент. - Он замолчал, тихо дыша мне в шею.

\- Мне ты поверишь? Если скажу, что не брошу на произвол? - я согрел его ступни и переместился на бедра. Ксавьер кивнул и немного раздвинул ноги, позволяя мне положить ладонь на его промежность. Я погладил его там, замечая, что он хочет большего, но покачал головой и подтащил с кровати сверток. Кое-что для Кси, заранее приготовленное. Джинсы, великолепные без слов: черные, узкие, из стрейчевой ткани, без единой застежки, без металлических деталей. Они тянутся и идеально облегают. Их купил мой отец. Но я постараюсь не думать об этом.

Остальное я подобрал сам довольно быстро: тонкую рубашку и тяжелый браслет на руку.

\- Это все? А как насчет бельишка? - Ксавьер усмехнулся от выражения моего лица. - Или ты решил, что я на правах шлюхи не ношу трусов вовсе?

Я не ответил и просто вышел вон. Я хочу курить. Вишневые сигареты ледяного демона или любые другие. Только чтоб вернуть на место нервы. Выбрался на террасу, где немедленно наткнулся на Фрэнсиса. И ЗАЧЕМ он там торчал? Час от часу не легче.

\- Покурить не найдется? - спросил я его будничным тоном и сделал морду кирпичом.

\- Ну-у... - папа озадаченно обыскал свои карманы, потом стол, где были разбросаны его бумаги, и таки вручил помятую пачку.

\- А огонька? - еще не договорив, заметил на подоконнике зажигалку, мы бросились к ней вместе, и его пальцы накрыли мои. Зря я на этом сакцентировал внимание.

\- Ты доверяешь мне? - он сплелся с моей рукой, и я почти забыл, зачем пришел.

\- Нет, - хочу ли я убежать? Наверное, хочу. Но он так крепко меня держит...

\- А Сандре Льюну тоже хочешь спасти?

\- Нет, - я соврал. Но что я еще мог ответить фельдмаршалу?

\- Хорошо... - он внезапно расслабился, отпуская меня, а затем так же неожиданно рванул к себе, сжимая за талию. - Проси, что хочешь. Что угодно.

Я чуть не выплюнул «не прикасайся ко мне», странно, что одумался вовремя. Такую просьбу отец точно не выполнит.

\- Машину. И жить с Ксавьером в одной комнате.

\- Зачем?!

\- Зачем машина или комната?

\- Эрик, не паясничай. Ну?

\- Мне страшно оставаться одному в четырех стенах, хочу быть с кем-то. А он добрый. Не мучает меня уколами, хорошо пахнет, у него совсем-совсем белая кожа и красивые глаза, - я подумал немного и добавил: - Вот ты спросил о доверии... Ему я доверяю как раз таки. И прослежу заодно, чтоб ты к нему не приближался. Не теперь.

\- А если он скажет, что не согласен?

\- Сначала пусть скажет.

Ксавьер, наверное, подслушивал, потому что вышел к нам всего минутой позже. Откровенно возбуждающий, даже бесстыдный в своей темной обтягивающей одежде. Если уж у меня пересохло в горле, то я не представляю, что творилось с Фрэнсисом.

Я тихонько откашлялся и задал вопрос. И, если честно, ожидал, что Кси без слов прильнет к своему насильнику, отвернувшись от меня. Парадокс, да... но он смотрел на отца абсолютно невменяемым обожающим взглядом. Может, Фрэнк и не понял, но я-то не дурак. Ксавьер простил ему ВСЁ. А я проиграл. Или нет?

Оборотень погасил страстный огонь в глазах и встал рядом со мной, тщательно стараясь не прикоснуться, даже краем рукава, даже нечаянно.

\- Я согласен. _Это не месть, господин генерал. Но любовник для вас по интеллекту недалеко ушел от табуретки, так оставайтесь совсем без него! Спите с Блэкхартом, бллин. Укусите его за жопу._

А вот теперь руки Кси протянулись к моей талии и уверенно обняли ее. Я повторил его жест с секундным опозданием, потому что чуть не прыснул со смеху, позабыв, что, как приличный человек, ничего лишнего не услышал и ничьи мысли не читал. Отец безразлично пожал плечами:

\- Эрик, твое желание исполнено. Вторую кровать в вашу комнату завезут завтра, а сегодня еще побудете раздельно.

Он говорит, а его голос отчуждается... Мыслями генерал уже не здесь. А где? Я смелею от развратной близости любимого оборотня, от горячих бедер, нахально сжавших мое колено, беспрепятственно лезу Фрэнсису в голову... и застываю в нелепой позе, приоткрыв рот. _А, собственно, я ожидал найти там что-то иное?_

Гигантские клубы пыли, что заволокли меня резко, затмив само естество, а еще тяжкий, закладывающий уши грохот и боль. Но боль без определенной окраски, просто тупая ноющая боль. Рухнувшая мощь, рухнувшая в никуда. Взорванный купол над проклятым городом. Взорвался в те минуты, когда я переживал позорный приступ похоти. Моя колыбель и колыбель навеки уснувшей расы... Я не прочувствовал гибельный момент, я был занят собой, теперь я лишь глотаю грязный воздух, взбитый винтами улетающих с места катастрофы вертолетов. Фельдмаршал знает всё без записей видеокамер и спутниковой связи, его больное сознание пронзает расстояние, и это жуткое видение – правда. Он не скорбит, но... мы все умираем для реальности, когда умираем в мечтах. А Сандре Льюна была сбывшейся мечтой. Почти сбывшейся, почти...

Ксавьер встревоженно переводит взгляд с его лица на мое, потом вздыхает и шепчет:

\- Идем отсюда, родной. Я дам тебе другой мир вместо умершего.

Я послушно даю себя увлечь в его комнату, где он ложится на меня и начинает рассказывать. Без вступлений и пояснений. В его повествовании нет упоминаний географических мест, имен или исторических событий. Есть только мальчик, вступивший с миром в схватку вместо того, чтобы его, этот мир, полюбить. Кси некрасиво кривит губы, кусает их и волнуется, удлиняя паузы. Тяжелый жизненный урок усвоен. Любовь является движущей силой. Без нее все обратимо в пустоту.

Я знал это давно. Жаль, Ксавьер узнал только сегодня, когда открыл гроб.

\- Твоя душа – потемки, как и любая другая. Но твое тело совершенно, Эрик, доведено до абсолюта, и я считаю, что единственной миссией Лунного города было произвести тебя на свет и взрастить. Эта миссия выполнена, и город больше не нужен. Ты со мной, значит, я – следующее звено. Или ты – связующее звено для меня с чем-то. В любом случае, Эрик, мы будем неразлучны все оставшиеся шесть дней до возвращения Ангела.

Его голос спокоен и сух, в какое-то мгновение я подумал, что злое альтер эго вернулось. Но Кси поворачивает голову, опускаясь холодной щекой мне на грудь, и засыпает. А я еще долго лежу без сна, брожу ладонью по его худой спине, глажу бока и тазовые косточки, сладко и остро выступающие, его волнующе раздвинутые колени... _и его член._ Пожалуй, последнее было лишним.

 

* * *

Потянулись странные бесконечные дни. Я запомнил их обрывками. Отца мы почти не видели, равно как и Блэкхарта. Зато из особняка Ксавьера к нам приехал Жерар, готовивший в десять раз вкуснее штатного повара. Два раза звонил Джонни Би, но Кси не пожелал встретиться.

Он сдержал свое обещание дословно. Мы почти не разжимали рук, блуждая по дому и саду, опустошали папину библиотеку, лежа друг на друге крест-накрест, в ванную ходили только вместе, и даже в туалет... А ночью в его глазах появлялся кровожадный огонек, он ненасытно целовал, ласкал и терзал мое тело, я послушно задирал хвост, и он глубоко вылизывал меня там. Но самого главного не произошло. Ксавьер останавливался, шептал скороговоркой: «Я не могу, ты не готов, я потерплю еще», - и продолжал более безобидные ласки. Бывали моменты, когда он грубо прижимался сзади, и его орган, раскаленный от похоти и твердый, как камень, удобно припадал к входу... и я испытывал искушение двинуться, чтобы он насадил меня. Но так и не поддался этому.

А утром просыпался от его губ, сомкнутых на моем члене, он заставлял меня кричать, и это было так стыдно. Вдруг отец услышит... Но обычно слышал Дезерэтт, прилетал через окно, и я становился свидетелем их разврата, просто на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Серафим быстро хватал его, раздвигал ноги и проникал, прижимая к себе, как миниатюрную куклу. Ксавьер задыхался и вскрикивал, я вздрагивал от слез, выступавших на его глазах от слишком резких и глубоких движений, а он просил меня сесть сверху. Я садился... и ощущал каждый грубый толчок в его тонком теле, ощущал будто на себе, как трахает Дэз... Это было невыносимым, чрезмерным для меня. Смотреть, слышать и чувствовать их жар, и пот, и ритм, и само желание слиться... Я распалялся от возбуждения с первых же секунд их секса, Кси тихо постанывал и мял мой член влажными пальцами, а я кончал, сгорая от стыда, на его живот... чтобы дальше смотреть, как он собирает мою сперму, слизывает и еще дает слизать немного со своих пальцев серафиму. Безумие плоти завершалось хриплым вздохом падшего ангела. Ксавьер томно валил меня плашмя на кровать и сам растягивался, прилипая ко мне всем телом, я с любопытством трогал его разгоряченную попу, заползал пальцами вовнутрь и мазался в вязкой сперме Дезерэтта. Стыд отпускал... и я начинал привыкать. Я хочу, чтоб Кси сделал со мной то же самое...

Все остальное, что происходило вокруг, вдруг становилось малоинтересным, я робко ждал поцелуев и объятий Ксавьера даже за едой, а он конечно же знал, что я его раб – и никогда не разочаровывал. Когда мы (всего раз) встретили отца, спускаясь по лестнице на вечернюю прогулку в сад, я был пьян от любви и откровенно срал на конспирацию. Кси отшатнулся, отталкивая мою руку, а я ухватился обратно и нахально глянул Фрэнсису в лицо. Генерал проигнорировал мою вольность и скрылся в кабинете. Ну и черт с ним. Или не ревнует, или ревнует молча.

\- Эрик, ты рехнулся?!

\- А от тебя разве можно остаться нормальным? Просвети, как...

Он слегка порозовел, а я обвил его прекрасное гибкое тело, постаравшись прижать как можно теснее, во всех местах. Ты мой еще двое суток, нет, чуть меньше.


	64. Minotaur

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

«Когда Патрик не дозвонился ко мне и написал в СМС, что танки вернулись на базу, а кратер засыпают землей и песком, я лежал, свернувшись, в двух шагах от туалета. Опять тошнило... и не прекращает тошнить. Легких уже не чувствую, только ребра ноют. Поскрипывают, как из дерева вырезанные. Залезал рукой в рану, касался сердца. Испытал странную дрожь, как от удара электрическим током. И больше ничего.

Я не хотел, чтоб Блак меня нашел. Хотел валяться, наполовину в коридоре, наполовину в уборной, обняв дверь. Это успокаивало меня. Ощущал себя на своем месте, там, где надо... там, где заслужил. Но он все равно отыскал меня.

Сейчас услышу, как всегда... “мой генерал”. От этого обращения наигранно подобострастным тоном тоже тошнит».

\- Фрэнсис, - прошептал Блэкхарт, вдребезги разбив теорию фельдмаршала своим встревоженным голосом. - Ты собрался кинуть всех? Сдохнуть и никому не достаться? Не дождешься.

Фрэнсис безучастно пожал плечами... и содрогнулся от резкой боли между ребер, когда Блак поднял его с пола как пушинку и понес куда-то. Ему было все равно куда, говоря начистоту. Тело и правда собралось умирать, причем в лучших традициях генерала – никого не предупредив и ни с кем не посоветовавшись. Клеймо, что с виду горело огнем, на самом деле было леденящим куском полужидкого металла. Он то собирался в гибкие кристаллы, мучительно врезаясь в сердечную мышцу... то обратно растекался, обволакивая холодом всю поверхность раны. Фрэнсис резонно предположил, что эти приятные ощущения не кончатся до тех пор, пока он сам... не кончится.

«Он промыл мою рану слабым раствором пероксида и бинтовал, туго пережимая грудь и спину, бинтовал быстро и умело, но, блядь, какие же грубые у него руки... и сами движения. Я два раза срывался в крик от боли. Блак глухо шептал бесполезные извинения и продолжал. Остановился лишь тогда, когда дыра перестала мне казаться сквозной. Из нее наверно вышел весь воздух. Теперь я лежу неподвижно в своей постели. Его огромное тело покоится на полу. Верный цепной пес... не захотел прыгать в хозяйскую кровать. Если протяну руку, то прикоснусь к его лицу. Я хочу его убить... но силы есть только на то, чтобы дышать и держать глаза открытыми».

\- Почему ты подчиняешься мне как раньше? Ты уволен, Блэкхарт.

\- Я уволен, господин фельдмаршал. И освобожден от военной повинности вам. Но не освободился от мыслей, грязнящих мою совесть.

\- Я не держу тебя с этим. Вставай и уходи.

\- Встаю и ухожу.

«Я облегченно закрыл глаза. Я остаюсь один, и может даже смогу уснуть. Я...»

Генерал проснулся, подброшенный пронзительным воплем. Своим воплем. Большая рука Блака придерживала его выгнувшимся над кроватью, вторая разматывала бинт, который был почему-то мокрым.

\- Какого черта? Я же велел тебе убираться!

\- Я исполнил твой приказ, Фрэнк. С того момента прошло восемь часов, твоя рана гноится, я должен сделать перевязку.

Конрад пораженно уставился в потолок. Он вырубился, тупо вырубился... ничего не помнит. Ни как спал, ничего. Только жутко хочется пить, внутри будто жаровня, открытые угли... но при мысли о воде опять рвотные позывы.

\- Хочу твою кровь, - промолвил Фрэнсис спокойно.

\- После перевязки, - ответил Блак с секундной заминкой.

Они обменялись этими шокирующими фразами с такой обыденностью... Фрэнк прогнулся сильнее, касаясь лбом подушки. Спина болела. Впрочем, как и шея, и голова, все тело как неродное. «Почему он так долго копается с этими дрянными бинтами?»

Чарльз отпустил его. На этот раз перетянул не так туго, можно вздохнуть полной грудью.

\- Куда пошел?!

\- За ножом...

\- Каким еще ножом?! - Конрад нетерпеливо дернулся, падая с кровати, Блак схватил его под талией, притягивая к себе, обнял... и Фрэнсису внезапно стало дурно.

«Забавно, но я сейчас умру. Голова закружилась, будто отваливаясь. И горячо. Везде горячо, особенно в...»

\- Фрэнк, да ты возбужден, - майор сдержанно улыбнулся, глядя в его затуманившиеся глаза. - И похож стал. Кусай.

\- Что значит «похож»?! - встрепенулся Фрэнсис, на краткое мгновение терявший сознание.

\- На вампира ты теперь похож. Очень. Кусай уже, - он опустил руки ниже, сдвигая тесно прижатое тело, и губы генерала очутились вровень с его ключицей. Блэкхарт невольно приоткрыл рот, представляя, насколько грубым и бесцеремонным будет этот укус. Конрад изорвет длинными клыками его в мясо вдоль и поперек, как захочет, не заботясь ни о чем, он привык все только брать, и брать... и ему невозможно отказать.

Но Фрэнк оказался на редкость осторожным упырем. Может, потому что питался в первый раз, а может, просто прочитал мысли экс-подчиненного. Его красивые, твердо очерченные губы, бывшие главным предметом вожделения Чарльза, черкнули по ключице в легком поцелуе, скользнули выше, ближе к шее, изучив по дороге всю тяжело пульсирующую вену, прижались к ней в самом видном месте... и Блэкхарт издал странный тонкий вскрик, практически визг. Обезумевшие глаза вперились в точку, находившуюся явно за пределами комнаты, потом медленно закатились. И вся его стосорокакилограммовая туша осела на пол.

Фельдмаршал пил. Ему было до лампочки, что происходит вокруг и происходит ли вообще. Рана в груди, оставленная демоном, закрывалась, стягиваясь по краям, с каждым глотком – все увереннее, кожа наливалась светом, приятно засияв в полумраке. Ледяная печать на сердце омылась чужой кровью и покрылась ею ровным слоем, как защитной оболочкой. А когда он закончил пить, удовлетворенно зализывая двойной прокол в шее Блака, то почувствовал себя так, будто вернулся из длительного отпуска. Конечно, без пляжа, солнца и загара, о загаре вообще-то придется забыть. Но, только дотронувшись до своего лица, до пресловутых складок между бровей, он понял, что помолодел лет на двадцать. И громко расхохотался.

\- Это и в самом деле прекрасно! - с довольной улыбкой он обошел вокруг майора, присел между его ног и положил ладонь на пах. - Интересно, что оживит тебя быстрее?

Фрэнсис снова расхохотался, заметив, что даже голос изменился. Стал ниже, насыщеннее по тембру... развратнее.

«Как у дорогих шлюх, которых я заказывал когда-то, - мимоходом подумалось ему. - А нечему удивляться…»

Все в его естестве сейчас направлено на секс. Характерные движения рукой, достигающие цели сквозь плотную ткань штанов, полуголодный взгляд, застрявший на ширинке майора... И пресловутая Нежить-извращенка, сделавшая выступающие за края губ резцы еще длиннее. Потому что мало насосаться кровью, для полного удовлетворения требуется кое-что сверх.

Блэкхарт возвращался в чувство. Его стон, похожий на хрип раненного быка, не расслышал бы только глухой, да и то, ощутил бы вибрации в воздухе. Генерал отнял у него не так уж и много жизненной силы, но недостаток крови сказывался именно сейчас, когда вся она устремилась вниз. Огромное тело бросило в мелкую дрожь, ноги, которые подвели еще в момент укуса, ослабели окончательно... а в медлительный мозг сигнала тревоги все никак не поступало. Он, наоборот, отключился. Накатила приятная истома, жар, перемежавшийся с холодом конечностей, в паху гуляло какое-то слишком сладостное томление, раньше он такого не испытывал, и в помине не было. Что-то похожее на грязный эротический сон-фантазию, но с подозрительно правдоподобными деталями. А у него, как назло, не хватает сил оторвать голову от пола и посмотреть, что происходит, она кружится, вокруг темень, а эрекция все усиливается и усиливается под мягким, но непрерывным давлением...

\- Чарльз, я не намерен ждать всю ночь, - с напускной холодностью сказал Фрэнсис, хотя внутри у него все ныло и пылало, требуя немедленного удовлетворения. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, не зная, как справиться с необузданным желанием, а потом просто оседлал могучие бедра своего помощника и наклонился к его бескровному лицу. - Хорошо, значит, прямо тут.

Блэкхарт разлепил веки и уставился куда-то сквозь Фрэнка мутным взглядом. Кровавый ореол расползся от зрачков, поглотив привычный серый цвет его глаз. Мощная грудная клетка тяжело вздымалась и опускалась, на каждом выдохе из нее вырывался глухой хрип... как будто его легкие доверху были начинены какой-то дрянью. Кровью, слизью… или и тем, и другим. Генерал с очень недоброй улыбкой следил за выражением его лица, пока оно не обрело осмысленность. Глаза, уже белые, как бельма, сфокусировались на его заостренных скулах, медленно переместились на клыки, выпиравшие почти до подбородка, потом заметались во все стороны. Конрад подавил смешок, не успевая за паническим движением зрачков.

\- Пощади, - сипло выдохнул майор, вложив, кажется, в это слово все свое отчаяние.

\- Поумоляй меня, - Фрэнк расплылся в новой страшной улыбке. - Но пощажу я тебя потом.

Блак только вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями, когда проворные руки высвободили его член из штанов и вытянули вертикально вверх, держа за головку.

\- Огромный... страшный, как моя жизнь, - игриво прошептал Фрэнсис, оглаживая длинный ствол по толстым узловатым венам и продолжая смотреть Блэкхарту преимущественно в глаза. - Признайся, ты иногда представлял меня верхом на этом чудовище?

\- Нет, - честно ответил Блэкхарт. - Я представлял только, как... ты...

\- Ну? - Фрэнк все с той же чарующей улыбкой сдавил его член у основания, и Блак поморщился, едва не зашипев от боли. - Что я?

\- Сосешь его, - выдавил Чарльз с таким лицом, будто убивал монашку. - Я знаю, смешно.

Фрэнсис поднял бровь, и майор ожидал уже принудительной кастрации путем вырывания половых органов с корнем, мясом и кишками. Но его повредившийся умом генерал подвинулся, съезжая с мощных бедер и устраиваясь между коленей. И в миллион следующих мгновений Блэкхарт громко дышал, срываясь в ужасные позорнейшие стоны, с головой выдававшие всю его беспомощность и безоговорочную преданность мучителю. Фрэнк взял в рот только головку члена, но его абсолютно развратный язык умел трахать отдельно от некоторых других органов, и не хуже... чем некоторые другие органы. Длинные клыки прибавляли сладкого садизма, чувствительно прохаживаясь по нежной, набухшей от крови плоти, царапая, но не разрезая ее. И Блак судорожно искал ртом воздух, находил не сразу и тянулся трясущимися руками куда-то в поисках спасения. Наткнулся на жесткие гелевые волосы фельдмаршала, зарылся в них негнущимися пальцами и немного успокоился. Ровно настолько, чтоб набраться дыхания, смелости и прошептать:

\- Здравый смысл, Фрэнсис... где он?

\- Чарльз, ты хочешь этого больше меня, - спокойно возразил генерал, изогнулся и будто нечаянно высунул кончик языка, чтобы повести им по всей длине члена снизу... вверх. Блэкхарт от этого зрелища просто лег, немного стукнувшись головой об пол. - Иначе бы я выбрал кого-нибудь другого.

Больше возражений не было, только хриплые стоны и выгибание навстречу его жадному рту. Закончив сосать, Фрэнк невольно залюбовался полностью готовым членом, пылающим и твердым, не сминавшимся от сильного нажатия. «Жаль, что раньше я никогда не занимался сексом на вторых ролях. Будет очень больно».

О размерах этой боли он едва ли подозревал, когда заставил Блака облизывать пальцы и засовывать в него, расширяя и растягивая узкий проход. Ощущения были странноватые, но в целом приятные, майор иногда все-таки умел быть нежным и осторожным, несколько капель холодного ароматического масла усилили удовольствие. Но этого было мало. Больше масла, больше усилий, ведь в него войдет не обычный член. Он заставлял, а майор беспрекословно подчинялся. Несколько пальцев, четыре, все пять... мокрые, очень скользкие, они разрабатывали его бесконечно долго и в финале настойчивых процедур входили без труда. Но то, что последовало дальше...

Ни один вскрик утаить не удалось. От самого первого движения внутри, когда головка огромного члена скользнула в анус, Фрэнсис заорал так, как думал, что не умеет орать. Блак тоже думал разное... например, что не умеет затыкать никому рот, или, по крайней мере, не осмелится проделать такое с Конрадом. Но его каменная ладонь сразу накрыла генералу пол-лица и прижималась все крепче по мере того, как он всаживался в неохотно раскрывавшееся отверстие. Фрэнк извивался, как припадочный, глухо рыча ему в руку, и, скорее всего, уже раскаивался в том, что разрешил себе подобное приключение. Из голубых глаз непрерывно катились слезы, но они оба этого не замечали, поглощенные одним делом.

Когда Блак вошел наполовину, генералу показалось, что он кончился, и глубже просто некуда совать. Когда Блак засунул на две трети – заметил, что нижняя часть тела немеет, переставая воспринимать боль, а когда уже засадил полностью – что член застыл у горла, и его снова можно потрогать языком.

\- Блядь, ты пронзил меня насквозь... - безжизненно выговорил Фрэнк, превозмогая слабость и гадкие саднящие ощущения внутри. Он мало что соображал... и по-прежнему сидел, оседлав Блэкхарта, только ног своих совсем не чувствовал. Блак придерживал его за ягодицы, наконец-то отпустив рот. Да, генерал больше не кричал... а еще боялся пошевелиться. Едва Блэкхарт задвигался в нем, последовали новые крики и новые слезы. Но затыкать Фрэнсиса снова не хотелось – этот красивый статный мужчина, нагой, как в день своего рождения, не просто кричал... вздрагивал, подкидываемый вверх и опять опускаемый на член, его бледного лица не видно, голова свесилась далеко назад, но он знает, знает. Что голубые глаза горят... пламенеют от едва сдерживаемого восторга. И он трахал генерала дальше, постепенно переставая слышать крик, сосредоточенный только на сильном худощавом теле, которое так хотел заполучить. Оно пронзалось с большим трудом, угрожая ежесекундно сломаться, но все-таки выдерживало. И каждым толчком вены взрывало, опустошало, выносило к черту. Кровь испарилась, ее замещало нечто, у которого не было названия, от которого ехала крыша, Блэкхарт не знал слов для его выражения, и от этого крыша уезжала еще быстрее. Но поддаваться безумию нельзя, даже сейчас, за гранью своего возбуждения, он хорошо осознает, что произойдет, если он сорвется, ускорит темп, даже самую малость... и порвет своего возлюбленного. Военачальник, не знающий пощады... сейчас всего лишь хрупкая кукла в его медвежьих лапах. Блак шумно выдохнул, крепче сжимая Фрэнсиса за талию, вытянул член и осторожно ввел обратно, до конца. Очередной вскрик, хриплый, усталый... Чувствует ли Фрэнк хоть на грамм удовольствие? Или только, что кто-то размеренно и методично долбит его бычьим агрегатом в развороченную задницу?

\- Тебе нравится? - спросил Блак, не выдержав. Да, ужасная глупость, задавать фельдмаршалу этот вопрос.

\- Нет, - простонал Фрэнсис, приподнимая голову. - Но в твоей чудовищной силе и размерах – наркотик. Новый наркотик. Продолжай.

Продолжать было нечего. От полученного признания фирменным резковатым голосом, немного приправленным истомой, у Блэкхарта чуть не случился инфаркт. Резкая темень в глазах, смещение всех звуков, сердце, колотящееся до гула и вибрации во всем теле... вздох Фрэнсиса, искаженный будто толстым слоем воды... мурашки по коже и жуткое покалывание в паху. Он попытался сам сделать вздох, не смог... и кончил, толком не додумав мысль о том, что во Фрэнка лучше не кончать. А генерал облизал свои красивые прокушенные губы, мгновенно и отчетливо ощутив, как переполняется горячим семенем, как оно растекается, просачивая наружу, как... «Э _то, оказывается, приятно»._ Как расслабляет... после получаса жестокого изнурительного траха. Он постарался лечь на Блака, не меняя положения члена внутри, и вздрогнул от остаточной боли. Сколько времени майор воздерживался, что оргазм продолжается до сих пор? Да, Блак все еще изливается, задыхаясь и беспорядочно поглаживая его везде.

\- У тебя там что, спермобак? Литра на два-три? - прокомментировал Фрэнк, правда, без малейшего раздражения. К его вящему удовольствию, майор покрылся румянцем, как школьница, и пробормотал неубедительные извинения. - Молчи уже. И не двигайся. Сейчас мне нравится твоя животность. Будто всерьез трахался с быком, а не с человеком, - он рассмеялся, впрочем, закончив смех стоном, потому что Блак начал выходить из него, и полностью безболезненно у него это не получилось. Заляпанные спермой бедра генерала почему-то вызвали нездоровый интерес у обоих.

\- Я хочу слизать... чтоб ты не пачкался дальше, - шепнул Блак, усаживаясь на полу ровно.

\- Ну уж нет. Крови вампирской захотел? Ее здесь примешаться должно было предостаточно, - Фрэнсис поводил пальцем по своей ноге, опробовал и скривился в смешной гримасе. - А на вкус ты полное дерьмо, Чарльз.

\- Для тебя же старался, - в тон ответил Блэкхарт и встал, легко удержав его на весу. - Не порвал ничего?

\- Нет, что странно. В душ меня отбуксируй.

\- Так точно, господин генерал.

 

Больше Конрад не произнес ни слова. И Блак, который прилежно омывал его светящуюся кожу, мало-помалу понял, что повторения экстремального секса не будет. Хотя он ведь и на один раз не рассчитывал. А пока мыл, украдкой покрывал обнаженное тело Фрэнсиса короткими, очень горячими поцелуями.

_«Их мне будет не хватать больше, чем любой близости с тобой»._

Выключив воду, он дерзнул потянуться к мокрым, страстно манившим губам. Фрэнк слегка отклонился в сторону, и Блак, вздрогнувший так, будто получил удар хлыстом, опустил голову и завернул его в полотенце. Опять почувствовав себя обыкновенным униженным подчиненным.

_«Ну и пусть. Я дал ему то, чего не смог дать белобрысый мальчишка...»_

\- Все в порядке, господин генерал? - Чарльз накрыл ладонями его зад, через махровую ткань ощутив, как горит кожа... а длинные ноги чуть дрожат. - Может, мне отнести тебя? Скажи, куда...

Конрад покачал головой и убрал его руки с себя. Подбородком указал на дверь. Блак снова вздрогнул, как от удара, но повиновался. Далеко он не ушел, оставшись подслушать, а также понять, куда все-таки направится полуголый и босой начальник. Как нарочно, из ванной не доносилось ни звука. Спустя полчаса майор, заподозрив неладное, зашел обратно.

Фрэнсис полулежал в обмороке, привалившись к холодной, покрытой мелкими капельками, стене. Блак, не помня себя от волнения, схватил его, приподнял за голову вверх и попытался сделать искусственное дыхание. В рот, естественно. А Фрэнк сознание не терял. Он...

\- Блэкхарт! Идиот... - генерал возмущенно оттолкнул его, отплевываясь, вытер обслюнявленные губы и кое-как встал на ноги.

\- Я думал, тебе дурно.

\- Я уснул! Нечаянно. С кем не бывает. Не веди себя, как тупая и неповоротливая нянька.

«Хотя при чем тут нянька. Похоже, ты влюбился. Ловишь раздраженный взгляд, но не перечишь и не огрызаешься. Боишься, что оттолкну. Панически. Хм, как интересно. Ты уходить собирался, саботировать работу, увольняться... но все это было до секса. Тебя пленило мое паршивое тело? Или я чего-то еще не знаю?»

Фельдмаршал кинул в него мокрым полотенцем и прошел мимо.

\- Позвони в больницу. Я хочу узнать, как поживает леди Конрад.

Блак повиновался. Смотрел на удаляющиеся ноги, их кривую траекторию, и набирал какой-то номер... и боролся с искушением побежать следом. Нарушенная клятва верности? Плевать, что сделает с ним Фрэнсис дальше. Самое худшее – вот оно. Пронеслось перед глазами, пронеслось в крови, убило наповал ощущениями.

 

* * *

\- Ты мог бы съездить на работу. Повидать Николь... - Жерар безраздельно властвовал на генеральской кухне. Жарил мои любимые яблочные оладьи и благожелательно поглядывал на Эрика. - Не хочешь?

\- Не хочу, - я кормил маанца джемом и безуспешно прикидывался глухонемым.

\- Даже не позвонишь?

\- Меня собирались переводить во Флориду. А гроб с Ангелом стоит здесь. И я ни шагу от него. И ни шагу вот от этого... - я промахнулся с ложкой и облизал Эрику сладкий запачканный подбородок. Он смущенно захихикал, вмиг покраснев.

\- Ксавьер, ты что, боишься? - повар поднял сковороду в какой-то полушутливой угрозе.

\- Ах, мои оладушки, - я запихнул два за обе щеки, не замечая, как они обжигают нёбо и язык. - Ладно, съезжу. В сопровождении охраны.

Жерар удовлетворенно улыбнулся... и наивно вообразил, что я возьму с собой взвод солдат от щедрот генерала. Но зачем они мне? Под охраной я подразумевал Эрика и серафима. Если серафима я сумею разбудить. Он что-то очень много колется и еще больше дрыхнет в последнее время. Наркоман паршивый, а не ангел-хранитель.

\- Дэз! - мы закончили с едой, и я нетерпеливо пинаю тело, раскинувшее руки-ноги на полкомнаты. - Блядь, Дэз! Проснись!

\- Позволь мне, - осуждающий взгляд Эрика не способен до меня достучаться. Да, я мог бы будить и нежнее. Но терпения не хватает видеть одно и то же седьмой день подряд, бороться с этим и разбиваться башкой о наплевательское отношение падшего ангела к себе. Ну, нравится ему так жить, так что же теперь, кайф ломать каждый раз? Я фыркнул, оценивая шансы маанца на успех.

Конрад-младший отвесил ему пару легких оплеух, не дождался никакой реакции, прижался зачем-то головой к груди Дезерэтта, а потом... Я сам не понял, как это получилось, но Эрик уже преспокойно целовал его, обнимая за широченные плечи. Плечи в конце концов задрожали, а у меня мурашки побежали по телу. Ревность? Черт его знает, что вообще такое...

\- Вставай, - ласково пробормотал Эрик, зарываясь в кислотные волосы Дэза и снова целуя его. Я сейчас ударю обоих. - Вставай, громила, ты слишком возбуждающе лежишь тут, полуодетый и обклеенный кусочками скотча.

У меня началась изжога. Глотая вязкую и неприятную слюну, я дернул серафима за ногу, получил в ответ автоматную очередь отборнейшего мата, встретился с глазами шокированного Эрика (он таких грязных слов в своих словарях точно не встречал) и увидел, как по столу ползет мой мобильный. Я оставил его в беззвучном виброрежиме, и сейчас он удачно полз к краю, чтобы свалиться. Опять звонок от Джонни, опять я не хочу слышать его даже по телефону, не говоря уж о возможной встрече. Почему? Потому что я легкомысленно выбросил из головы все проблемы, не хочу ничего знать ни об отце, ни о мече, ни о резне у банка крови. Вызов продолжается полминуты, затем повторяется. Патологоанатом упорно наяривает и наяривает.

Я сел на корточки, рассеянно обводя пальцами контуры лица сонно моргающего Дезерэтта.

\- Ответь. Ксавьер, это же что-то важное!

Я лениво посмотрел на нервно засеребрившегося маанца. Чего это он?

\- Черт! Дай, я сам отвечу, - он выхватил у меня мобильник и включил громкую связь.

Голос Бакстера я благополучно не узнал, настолько он был перепуганный:

\- Эй, парень? Я сам не рад, что выяснил, кто и чем убил Максимилиана Санктери.


	65. Code: red

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

До конца официального рабочего дня осталось три часа. Успею ли? Не горю желанием поцеловать запертую и поставленную на сигнализацию дверь офиса. И ходить потом в гости к Николь в ее фешенебельную квартирку в центре, где она и Энджи... Изжога продолжается. Хорошо бы Джонни Би для экономии времени захватить с собой, и он расскажет все по дороге в “RT Cyberworks”. А если он не согласится?

Я понял, что он точно не согласится. Связанный и лежащий с кляпом во рту на одном из оцинкованных столов, где сам же разделывал покойников. Злоумышленником, встретившим нас на пороге морга, оказалась дамочка средних лет в шутовском наряде из красного рваного шелка и розовой органзы. Она присвоила себе папин кинжал и кое-что из хирургических инструментов Джонни. Но больше всего мне понравилось то, как нас представили.

\- Малыш, не шевелись. Это богиня смерти.

\- Малыш, это Кассандра. Врежь ей, она подлая сучка.

\- Ребят, давайте по очереди. Господин Асмодей, что вы здесь делаете? А первый голос – кому принадлежал?

\- Отдайте Кси, и я верну вам Джонни и кинжал.

\- А террористов вообще не спрашивали, заткнись! - я раздраженно покашлял, добился тишины, повернулся к оторопевшей Кассандре спиной и обратился к демону: - Вы, как всегда, появились вовремя и в самом центре событий. Объясните же мне коротко суть происходящего.

\- Совсем коротко? Тогда я тебя не обрадую. Твой отец был змеем. Но не оборотнем, скорее... полубогом, - темптер язвительно улыбнулся, вводя меня в транс. - Он прожил тридцать тысяч лет, убивая Нежить и прочую земную нечисть, ему приходилось часто принимать звериную форму, чтобы побеждать. Он побеждал всегда. И почти всегда в обличье ползучего гада. Он родоначальник племени полулюдей-полузмей. И, честно говоря, ты последний из двухсот его сыновей и единственный прямой потомок, остальные до наших дней не дожили. А тебя он сравнительно недавно, хм… сделал. Однако Максимилиан покинул тебя, новорожденного, потому что узнал, кем ты был в далеком прошлом и чьим воплощением явился обратно в мир. Несмотря на этот факт, ты остаешься сыном величайшего. Стая злющих вампиров преследовала Макса в Нью-Йорке. Эти же вампиры хотели убить и Ангела, но обломались. Так получилось, что ты ужасная угроза для них, в твоих жилах течет почти чистая кровь их истребителя. И в ночь, когда вы с Энджи встретились, кровососов остановил отнюдь не крест. А ты сам. Твой бешеный взгляд, сметающая энергетика... - темптер кивнул в сторону Кассандры. - Теперь о ней. Она была красной смертью, охранявшей Ангела от всех бед. Но однажды закрался в ее дурную голову безумный умысел приблизить конец света. Напилась ли она воды из колодца для умалишенных или просто перегрелась на солнце – мне неизвестно. Но Апокалипсис и смерть человечества стали ее больной фантазией. Для изготовления, казалось бы, невозможного адского супчика ей требуется всего два ингредиента – ты и Анджело. Она пошла на любые преступления, чтобы сблизить Энджи с тобой. А когда вы сильно поссорились, сменила тактику. Бросила моего сына на призвол судьбы и взялась за тебя. Ей нужно убить тебя и принести твою душу на Весы Правосудия. Она собиралась проделать ту же операцию с душой Ангела, но я вовремя поместил сына в ад, отрезав от Кассандры. Однако она по-прежнему готова на все во имя своей идиотской затеи. На убийство Джона Бакстера, например. И на уничтожение меча Tacere Styx Aquæ Et Frigora Flammis Gehennae[1].

Назвав оружие по имени, демон со злорадством посмотрел на перекошенное лицо дочери: клинок засиял, выпав из ее руки, но пола морга не коснулся, а с вполне понятной целью рванул ко мне. И, ей-богу, пригвоздил бы к стене, проткнув где-то в районе горла.

С преувеличенным изяществом и демонстративностью удержав меч двумя пальцами, Асмодей отчетливо произнес:

\- Сейчас, если отпущу – милейший сэр Санктери отправится в известный тебе путь-дорожку. И ты опять будешь топтаться под воротами инферно, как нищенка, не в состоянии войти. Потому что я выставил тебя из дому за многочисленные и повторяюшиеся предательства.

\- Кто дал тебе право вмешиваться сейчас в дела смертных, отец?!

\- Слушайте, эта двуличная тварь меня достала, - внезапно произнес тот же спокойный полусонный голос, что и вначале представления. Дезерэтт взметнул красными волосами, выгибаясь и сильно отвлекая внимание (не смотрел на падшего ангела разве что Бакстер, да и то, мычал и хотел повернуться), высунул неимоверно длинный раздвоенный язык и пощекотал им Кассандру за подбородок. Она почему-то закричала и растаяла. Вот дура. Меня б так кто пощекотал...

\- Так это ты первым голос подал? - мы победили терроризм. Я развязал мычащего патанома, а серафим размял ему затекшие руки и ноги.

\- Ага.

\- А откуда Кассандру знаешь?

\- Да подкатывала один раз с предложением грохнуть тебя во сне. А потом перепихнуться.

\- Вот бллин... э-э... - мне не хватало слов, - ...сука подлая!

\- А Моди о чем говорил? О том же.

\- Почему она сбежала?

\- Испугалась, что я лишу ее девственности.

\- Языком?!

\- Ну, я еще и не такое умею, - скромно пробормотал Дэз и поправил на Джонни халат.

\- Подожди-ка, а как она могла предложить перепихнуться, если…

\- Так это замануха для дурачков. Мол, дам, обязательно дам. А в итоге окажется, что ее и трахать некуда. Кроме рта.

Я решил, что в дополнительных подробностях не нуждаюсь, и уставился на Джонни, как бы приглашая поболтать. Бакстер молчал и только пялился на нас, как на своих пациентов. Особенно тщательно он изучил мертвенное лицо темптера. Потом забрал у него клинок.

\- Батенька, ножик не для вас припасен, - спокойно заявил он даэдрическому принцу и спрятал меч в ножны. - Вы, конечно, весьма высокопоставлены, но я не склонен к раболепию. Странно, что вы мне симпатичны. Напоминаете одного милаша.

\- Дурак, это его отец! - почему-то вырвалось у меня. Я запоздало зажал себе рот, пронзенный ощущением, что не стоило вдаваться в детали демонической родословной Ангела.

\- Надо же, как вы друг на друге завязаны. Все чьи-то дети, и война родителей становится вашей войной... - Джонни отошел после пленения и разрумянился. Воспринял беззвучное исчезновение Моди как должное и охотно пошел за мной в автомобиль. Для подстраховки Дэз и Эрик шли следом, но никаких признаков волнения и желания убежать патологоанатом не выразил. Доверяет мне, стало быть. И это после всех своих злоключений. - Знаешь, парень, участвовать в твоей игре мне нравится гораздо больше, чем копаться в протухших кишках. С момента, как я тебя увидел на плече у милаша, я понял, что спокойно на заднице не усижу. И папаша твой – лишнее тому подтверждение.

\- Как он умер, Джонни?

\- Ты помнишь, я говорил о крови, переполненной сахаром, пустом желудке, отсутствии яда и прочих составляющих? Милейшая девушка в красном открыла мне его тайну, банальную до безобразия. То было все обыкновенной фигней, для отвода глаз, петляние в кустах и пьяная езда на санках. И сахарок ему, играючись, подсыпали в нутро потом уже, когда укокошили, - Джонни, начавший было улыбаться, перестал. - Максимилиан был бессмертным, как хренов Прометей. И убила его особенная чумная зараза. Дрянь, будто созданная специально для него. Один поцелуй, а в поцелуе – слюна. Она-то и парализовала его. Вампиры схватили его, как ребенка, и хорошенько надругались. Он не мог сопротивляться. Все видел, все ощущал, а шевельнуться не мог. И умирал медленно. Не хотел отправляться на тот свет, даже лишенный крови. Скончался, напоминаю, только в больнице. Его сердце упрямо билось, когда мозг уже отключился. А это злое вещество из слюны... оно нестойкое, полностью распалось на безвредные компоненты. Поэтому я не смог его выявить.

\- Это ж сколько чужой слюны надо было выпить... - возбужденно пробормотал Дезерэтт. - Они полночи с любовником сосались, что ли?

\- Кто это был, Бакстер, Кассандра не сказала? - резко перебил я. - Кто убийца?

\- Он, - врач кивнул на Эрика.

\- То есть как это?!

\- Я никогда не покидал пределы Сандре Льюны, - веско возразил маанец, не поворачивая головы от окошка.

\- Лично ты – нет. А твои анализы – сколько угодно часто и сколько угодно много. Я думаю, капсюль с концентратом твоей слюны поместили в рот одному из солдатов-агентов генерала, он и провернул операцию по устранению Максимилиана.

\- То есть по логике вещей это была необязательно слюна? - Эрик все так же не отрывался от пейзажей за окном автомобиля, но его голос дрогнул. - В капсулу можно что угодно запихнуть.

\- Если вы еще не умерли от поцелуев с этим красавчиком – значит, нет. А вы с ним целовались, я уверен. Особенно ты, парень, - Бакстер обнял меня за голову. - Да шучу я! Что тебе хорошо, то бате твоему – смерть. Повторяю, он был особенным бесовским отродьем. И богам пришлось изобрести велосипед, чтобы уложить его в деревянный ящик. Как ключ к замку, этот яд подходит только одному приговоренному. Казнь совершена, горюй, но спи спокойно. Твой Эрик не опаснее тарантулов в моей формалиновой коллекции. Вижу, не помогает. Заткнулся.

Я сам молчал. Новость не слишком сенсационная, но окончательно запутывающая.

_Откуда Фрэнсис знал, чем травить Максимилиана? Кто ему подсказал? Или он экспериментировал вслепую? Все это заставляет только отчаяннее желать пробуждения Ангела. Если уж он не ответит – то от генерала не дождешься. И зачем я собрался к Николь? Вечно, когда я отправляюсь к ней, вокруг происходит какая-нибудь жопа. Странно, что меня до сих пор еще не укоко..._

 

* * *

Автомобиль, выезжавший на мост, резко занесло на повороте, развернуло и выбросило в массивное бетонное ограждение. Пристегнутый пасажир на переднем сидении, то есть Бакстер, стукнулся коленями и локтями, чуть не сломав при этом шею... но «чуть» не считается. Сейчас он моргал, плоховато осознавая происходящее. Демон и маанец, сидевшие сзади, благополучно упали друг на друга, звериная реакция позволила Эрику сжаться в огромных руках Дезерэтта и защитить от удара живот. Им повезло?

Водитель лежал на руле, пробив головой лобовое стекло. На алом капоте кровь была почти неразличимой. Он забыл пристегнуться. Или просто не захотел.

 

**/** **mirror** **of** **mind** **–** **Ksavier** **/**

Я снова в колыбели, я ясно вижу свет, мой ум кристально чист. И пуст. Небольшие, но яркие игрушки качаются, подвешенные над моей кроваткой, они звенят, рождая завораживающую музыку. Я засыпаю под нее. И все равно вижу свет. Он то приближается, то отдаляется... может, то вертится ночник?

Идиллия моего детского полусна нарушена, за стенкой слышится крик, совсем короткий, но за ним – давящая тишина. Мои игрушки не умолкают, продолжая звенеть, но их я не слышу, пытаясь уловить шаги, сюда кто-то идет, я уверен, я знаю, хоть и не вижу открывающейся двери, не чувствую ни мгновенного сквозняка, ни шелеста одежды, из которой извлекается длинный кинжал. Металл тускло блестит, появляясь в поле зрения, я тяну к смертоносному лезвию ручки, оно такое красивое и интересное, оно... срезает шнурок с одной игрушкой, маленького плюшевого котика, он падает в колыбель, а я радостно улыбаюсь и мяукаю, и хочу увидеть продолжение этой игры. Но над кроваткой появляется лицо, я не знаю его, я знаю только мать и двух нянечек, и это лицо не похоже на нянечку, оно худое и узкое, с острыми скулами, я пугаюсь сначала, а потом меня завораживают глаза. Большие, светло-зеленые, с тонкими полосами змеиных зрачков, они изучают меня внимательно, даже безжалостно, будто ищут что-то в моих нежных несформированных чертах. Я перестал тянуть ручки, с любопытством разглядывая его, а потом приоткрыл ротик, вымолвив то, что затрепетало внутри...

\- Папа.

В левой руке у него так и остался длинный оголенный кинжал. В правой он унес меня, прихватив из колыбели лишь одеялко и плюшевого котика. Он похищал уже в четвертый раз. И опять у него не хватило духу заколоть меня.

 

* * *

Я кашлял без остановки, лежа на боку и захлебываясь кровью. Лицо Максимилиана так и маячило перед закрытыми глазами, за плечи кто-то крепко держал, ко лбу прилипла какая-то гадость... а, это марлевая повязка. Что мне такое привиделось? Мое детство? Я что-то вспомнил? Я думал, такое не вспоминается... такое раннее. Такое страшное. Сколько мне могло быть лет? Год от силы.

Из легких вышел неприятный черный сгусток, я ощутил резкую боль внутри, но смог глубоко вздохнуть. Кашлять все еще хотелось, но было нечем. В затылок кто-то горячо задышал, приподымая меня из лежачего положения. Ох, не надо, мне и так неплохо... было.

\- Эрик, вытри ему рот. Нежно. Еще нежнее.

Я застонал от осторожного поцелуя юного Конрада, он вылизывал мне губы от крови, сладко и стеснительно захватывая языком, и вряд ли эти охеренные ощущения можно с чем-то сравнить. Как и пережить заново. Повязка незаметно сползла со лба на нос, и он невольно улыбнулся, поправляя ее. Я замычал и потянулся к нему, _я хочу тебя, Господи, какой же ты классный..._

\- Осторожно, Ксавьер, у тебя огромная рана. Дырка в голове. Не маши ею так, - маанец придержал меня в руках, потом сгреб в охапку, видя, что я не унимаюсь. - Ну что мне с тобой сделать? Хоть бы постыдился при живом начальстве.

\- А?! - я ошеломленно прекратил его домогаться. Действительно, мы в офисе у Николь. Но когда мы успели?

Сама Николь сидела как ни в чем не бывало за столом, в очках, писала что-то от руки, ее ноутбук тихонько шелестел. Джонни я нигде не увидел, а Дэз парил под потолком и тоже не обращал на нас никакого внимания. Так чего же мне стыдиться?

\- Как самочувствие, Кси? - будто нехотя спросила Никки. - Твои друзья довезли тебя сюда на «неотложке». И прости, но врач был озадачен тем, что ты не скончался на месте от кровоизлияния  в мозг.

\- Самочувствие неплохо. Даже эрекция есть, - я жадно поглядел на смущенного Эрика. - А что со мной случилось?

\- Небольшое ДТП. Машину – в хлам, тебя – в морг. Благо, за патологоанатомом далеко ходить бы не пришлось, - она внимательно наблюдала за спуском серафима по стене. - Но все это не о тебе история. Мне показали твои клыки. И мне рассказали... что стало с Ангелом. У меня вопрос. Ты ехал проведать меня с какой-то конкретной целью или?..

\- Я подумал, что я... вот взял и пропал. Не появляюсь давно на работе, и что... ну, наверное, ты хотела меня видеть другим. Прежним, - я потрогал свой расквашенный лоб под повязкой и облизал розоватую влагу с пальцев. - Не бессмертным. И не страшным.

\- Я скучала. И волновалась. Но ты прав. Я надеялась на встречу с другим Ксавьером, - она вышла из-за стола и приблизилась ко мне семенящим шагом. Взяла за подбородок, пристально изучая, будто узнавая заново. И невольно засмотрелась в мои глаза. Дезерэтт положил ей на плечи свои огромные руки, но Николь не шелохнулась, поглощенная мной. Мне показалось, на ее лице прибавилось много мелких морщинок. Хотя мы не виделись всего... Разве так много дней прошло?!

\- Ты постарела от горя?! - это вырвалось само. - Ник, я ведь не умер, я...

\- Я хорошо запомнила, чего хотел от тебя Морис. И приготовила себя к худшему. Когда он сам не явился на работу, я не знала, что мне думать. Но не хотела гадать. Твой телефон не отвечал. В твоем доме нежданно появились родственники. Мелькала сумасшедшая мысль, что они готовятся к похоронам. Твоя мать выходила из дома в шляпке под черной вуалью. А я просто твердила себе, что Ксавьеру девятнадцать лет, и его жизнь... не может оборваться, - она уткнулась в меня и заплакала.

\- Мы все побывали в аду, - виновато прошептал ей на ухо и неуклюже обнял. - Я больше не пропаду, Никки.

\- А вернешься ли ты на работу?

\- Наверное, да. Должен же я чем-то заниматься. А кроме как крутить компы и прокладывать кабеля мне больше ничего не интересно. Только с переездом в Майами никак не получится, прости.

\- Ничего, - она вытерла слезы, но не отстранилась. - Как скоро тебя ждать в серверной?

\- Хоть завтра.

\- Э, нет, с дыркой в башке ты на работу не пойдешь, - вмешался Дэз. - Мадам, Ксавьер на моем попечении и будет выздоравливать, пока не станет как новенький. А Мориса можете не ждать. Он получил травму, несовместимую с должностью. Вред, нанесенный его здоровью, непоправим, ни сейчас, ни в будущем.

\- Что имеет в виду твой друг? - плечи Николь задрожали, и, как мне показалось – от едва сдерживаемого смеха.

Я ее не разочаровал:

\- Сбылась моя мечта – Морису оторвали яйца.

 

* * *

Бакстер вернулся, умолчав, где был и чем занимался, и впятером мы выпили кофе. Я коротко и сдержанно описал Николь свои страшные будни в плену у фельдмаршала, по рассказу он был тестем Мориса... и простым исполнителем коварного заказа. Губы Эрика изредка дергались, пока я говорил, но прекрасный маанец не выдал меня ни свечением капилляров, ни случайными репликами. Ник тоже слушала молча, а выслушав, произнесла:

\- Человек, наделенный большой властью и полномочиями, сделал тебя своим любовником. Ты доверяешь ему?

\- Я доверяю себе. Все осуждают нашу связь, и все, наверное, правы. Но меня безудержно влечет к нему. И я повинуюсь своему внутреннему зову. Я не думаю о том, что делать, я делаю – и всё. Знаю, ты хочешь спросить меня об Анджело в связи с моими порочными желаниями...

Она покачала головой и занялась своей чашкой. Я свой кофе успел допить, поэтому занялся... собственно, порочными желаниями. Ощущениями от прижатого ко мне бедра Эрика, с риском остаться без повязки, но разве меня это волнует. Его пальцы неуверенно бродят по моей спине, а едва слышимое дыхание замедляется. Интересно, о чем он думает? Возможно, что ни о чем. Наслаждается тишиной и мной. И отсутствием фельдмаршала в радиусе выстрела. Захотелось склонить голову ему на плечо и забыть, кто мы и откуда вылезли. Пожалуй, так и сделаю...

В момент наивысшего расслабления я ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд Бакстера. Ну что опять? Кто убил Максимилиана, мы уже выяснили. На каком кладбище хоронить папу – еврейском, католическом или франкмасонском – я сам уж решу. Неужели плохие новости еще не кончились?

\- Ты не спросишь, где я был?

\- Я полагаю, это было твое личное дело.

\- У меня лет десять как нет личных дел, парень. А сейчас есть твои. Я отдавал кинжал.

\- Кому? - голова отяжелела, я совсем перестал соображать.

\- Ты знаешь – кому, - он прочертил в воздухе дугу.

А я лениво приподнялся, чтобы упасть обратно, но уже в руки Эрику, и пробормотать жалобным голосом:

\- Нет. Нет. Только не он. И зачем ему этот кинжал? Черт, я очень устал, и мне больно. Повязка давит... - я прохныкал что-то еще, но ответа ниоткуда не получил. Откашлялся, прочистив горло, и заговорил нормальным голосом: - Ладно, вы правы, я трусливый козел. Он еще здесь?!

\- Он улетел, парень. На таких огромных крыльях, что они не влезли в переулок.

\- Как он выглядел?!

\- Ужасно.

 

**/** **mirror** **of** **mind** **–** **Angel** **/**

Я ослеп. Я выплакал столько слез, что остался наедине с темнотой. Ощупал кровоточащие глаза, скинул крышку гроба и сел, медленно привыкая к своему новому телу. Оно похоже на скафандр, громоздкое и неудобное. Но это пока. Глупо ожидать гибкости от рук и ног, провалявшись десять дней неподвижно. Я знаю, отец не оставит меня беспомощным, но я просто хочу, чтобы он явился сейчас. И дал мне вектор. Или, на худой конец, собаку-поводыря. Дьявол потрудился проложить мне путь из ада обратно на землю, что для него такой пустяк...

Ничего не происходило. Я пошарил вокруг в поисках ориентира. Надо хотя бы определить, на какой высоте расположен гроб. Не хочется выпадать с грохотом на пол. Пальцы резко обрели небывалую чувствительность, я с удивлением познавал мир заново. И через какое-то время ощупывал все парой невесомых рук, протянутых прямо из мозга. Я в большой комнате, нечто вроде гостевой спальни, гроб стоит на огромном канцелярском столе, рядом трюмо, есть два окна, на подоконнике одного из них лежат очки, скорее всего, солнцезащитные. И это не особняк Ксавьера. Потолок другой, не такой высокий. Надо вылезти и не шуметь, надеть очки, они тут очень кстати кем-то забыты. А может, специально оставлены?

Пройдясь туда-сюда в непривычных, гладких на ощупь штанах, я вспомнил Демона. И зачем-то подошел к трюмо. Я и раньше-то себя не видел в зеркалах, а сейчас на что надеюсь? Короткий треск, кровавая вспышка в ноющих глазах... Я отшатнулся, едва коснувшись стеклянной поверхности. Это было видение. Ксавьер, плакавший на груди моего отца.

 

_\- Я больше не могу, я слабый, я плохой... и плачу без надежды._

_\- Тогда представь, что слезы – это яд. И если тебе показалось, что ты плачешь слишком много, значит, из тебя выходит яд._

_\- А если они не приносят облегчения?_

_\- Значит, ты не почувствовал настоящего раскаяния._

_\- Он убьет меня за все натворенное?_

_\- Позволит жить с этим, не мучаясь угрызениями совести. Ты своим умом дошел до карточной колоды и правил игры. Он джокер. А значит – сделает для тебя невозможное._

 

Я быстро надел очки и вырвался в небо. Разбил при этом окно, какая досада. Я знаю, куда лететь, к кому и за чем. Но сначала я должен забрать свое оружие. Прекрасный древний кинжал, выкованный прародителем оборотней в холодных водах Стикса и закаленный в геене огненной. Я люблю свой чертов дом, черта-отца... и эту свою проклятую миссию разрушителя мира.

 

* * *

\- Что он сказал тебе, Джонни?

\- Ничего, парень. Ничего. А у меня язык отсох бы спрашивать. Он был страшный и восхитительный. Как ядерный взрыв, - Бакстер развел руками. - Извини. Я думал, я все повидал в своей жизни. Но это было слишком даже для меня. Я чуть не задохнулся от жадности, разглядывая его лицо. Оно было в крови и наполовину скрыто за темными очками. Он назвал меч по имени... и тот притянулся к его руке. Мне же хотелось пресмыкаться у его ног. Я почти упал на колени. Но Ангел исчез, и его крылья подожгли воздух. Парень, стой! Ты ранен!

Проклятье. Я выбежал оттуда, не помня себя, игнорируя преследование Эрика и Дезерэтта, лоб заныл под мокнущей от гноя повязкой, я завертелся на стоянке, не в силах сообразить, почему не могу нигде найти свою машину. Бллин! Я же разбил ее ко всем чертям.

Кажется, сейчас мне предстоит угнать Линкольн, принадлежащий Николь.

\- Ксавьер, какая муха тебя... что за спешка?!

\- Отвалите! Я еду один! - я грубо оттолкнул маанца, локтем выбил стекло, открывая дверцу автомобиля изнутри, и укатил под пронзительный визг поздно сработавшей сигнализации.

 

* * *

[1] Безмолвные воды Стикса и застывшее пламя Ада (лат.)


	66. Kidney thieves

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

α^

_I was broken in the sky. But with the serpent’s kiss I_ _’ve_ _been saved, and my blood has wiped away, my flesh has stopped with suffers, and my mind’s drowned slowly in sweet_ _heated_ _air. I felt like newborn evil child._ _And this evil is giving me strength to live again. To_ _fight_ _again_ _. **[1]**_

Черное небо в багровых отблесках глазных капилляров надломило меня. Я умирал от тяжести, и двадцать килограммов оперения за спиной тут ни при чём. Голова Джонатана Бакстера представляла собой открытую картонную коробку, я расшвырял по ней немой восторг и обожание, нырнул под ворох протестующих мыслей и обнажил его совесть. Вину, которую он брал на себя, покрывая Ксавьера и пытаясь скрыть несколько слайдов, где мой малыш целует, обнимает и раздевает другого. Других. Я не видел глазами во сне или наяву картин отчетливее, чем теперь, полностью лишившись зрения. Я мог свободно ощупать каждую черточку лица Кси, примерить каждый вздох на себя, ощутить его стон, как свой, всю страсть... животное влечение. В центре его внимания очутился великолепный голубоглазый брюнет, я узнаю это лицо без труда и теряю самообладание. Ксавьер, кого ты полюбил?! Его родство с моим врагом достойно кровавой мести, но его внешнее сходство... грязно и унизительно. Оно не может привести меня в настоящую ярость, зато добавляет еще сотню кило к моей нелегкой ноше.

Я сгибался в изнеможении, замедляя полет и хватаясь за ножны, будто меч мог спасти меня от падения. Ничто не помогло бы. И никто, кроме...

Отец встретил меня в небе. Пикируя, я врезался в его объятья.

Воздух, что до того момента резал и хлестал мое тело, присмирел. Стал теплым и ласковым, меняясь в раболепном страхе перед своим властелином, и каждое дуновение как поцелуй, сладкие прикосновения тысяч губ... но я хотел чувствовать только одни губы. Темно-красные, искривленные злыми насмешками и начиненные отменным змеиным ядом. Наконец они меня тоже поцеловали.

\- Говори со мной, - попросили губы, медленно закончив поцелуй. Длинные пальцы демона поглаживали мои щеки, это было нежно и потрясающе... и это была его ошибка. Потому что для меня внезапно распахнулась дверь в его сердце, и мне в одночасье расхотелось выполнять миссию или делать что-либо еще. Я хочу быть только чьим-то ребенком.

_Твоим ребенком, Мод. Что ты помнишь о моем краденом детстве?_

\- Мне нечего сказать принцу даэдра, - вымолвил я, когда пауза неприятно затянулась. - Разве что спросить. Где ты шатался столько лет, когда я нуждался? Голодный и голый, я всегда был одет и накормлен, но становился лишь злее от голода и ужасной наготы своей души. А когда Демон откусил от нее кусочек, я умер в первый раз. Он откусил еще раз, и я умер дважды. И вот ты явился. Где, где ты был, черт возьми?!

\- Я следовал своим путем. Я собирал золото и ртуть. Из пепла земли я поднял и очистил много драгоценного металла и смешал с собой. Я растворял в них свою черную кровь, и она становилась красной. Но мне нужна была другая кровь, чистая и свежая, моя, но непохожая. Я терпел крах за крахом, не оставляя попыток. А потом меня пленила женщина, и сам того не понимая, я оставил ей свою кровь, отделив от себя и своих опытов. И женщина сделала то, чего не мог сделать мастер метаморфоз. Она вернула мне кровь, похожую на мёд. Только для чистоты ей не хватало боли и испытаний. Я не сотворил демона из человека, я возродил древнюю сущность Люцифера. В твоем теле. Я возвратил его миру ангелом, не отвернувшимся от Бога.

\- Но разве я не часть Зверя?

\- Да. И в этом парадокс, который, я надеюсь, поможет тебе разрешить загадку конца света.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Глупость Кассандры ввела в заблуждение даже меня. Но мой ум прояснился. Ты помнишь, зачем искал тебя Максимилиан? Он хотел убить тебя. Почему он ушел от Ксавьера? Он хотел убить своего сына. А зачем он приезжал в Сандре Льюну?

\- Я понятия не имею, что там делал Макс, он испортил мне мою охоту... Но очевидно, что он тоже хотел убить кого-то в Лунном городе.

\- Хотел и не смог. И кто-то настиг его прежде, чем он придумал новый план.

\- Кто же это был, папа? Кассандра дразнила меня намеками, но ушла, так и не сказав.

\- Ты думал, что Зверь разорван на две части. Я сам так думал. Но его смертоносное Око не живет ни в тебе, ни в Кси.

\- Есть третий? Кто? Моди, ответь, кто?!

 

**/** **mirror** **of** **mind** **–** **Erick** **/**

Я солгал ему. После того как он бросился в погоню за своим Ангелом, мы вернулись в офис к Никки... внимательные глаза Дезерэтта вынули из меня всю душу. И я признался во лжи.

Я покидал Сандре Льюну две недели назад. С мешком на голове и транквилизатором в венах. Я предпочел бы никогда не вспоминать обстоятельства своего самого первого пребывания на «свободе». Полковник Альберто, два врача и взвод солдат ехали со мной в длинном фургоне. Я лежал там, привязанный к больничным носилкам. Рычал и извивался, почти вырываясь из крепких ремней. Залитое в кровь вещество сделало меня бешеным зверем. Когда мы прибыли на место, мне вкололи еще концентрата злости и дикости. Если бы передо мной не открыли дверцы автомобиля, я бы выдернул их с мясом и железом. Я выпрыгнул прямо в гущу какой-то драки. Пахло кровью и кишками, что окончательно лишило меня разума. Я расшвырял всех, кто встретился мне на пути, не замечая, что убиваю своих... маанцев. Они были вампирами. Но в моих глазах было темно и жарко от адреналина. Наконец, я встретил настоящее сопротивление. Схватился врукопашную с рослым бойцом, не похожим на то, что я видел ранее. Он был необыкновенно силен, гибок и подвижен. Но я в своей звериной дикости оказался сильнее.

Я повалил его на землю и тянулся к глотке. На его шее уже имелось два прокола, я хотел разорвать вену и прикончить уже ублюдка. Он хрипел, сопротивляясь из последних сил, а затем внезапно выбросил вперед руку. Он всадил в меня нож. Я не почувствовал боли, но в ярости от неожиданной атаки сделал то, что позже сделал с Фрэнсисом – резко впился в губы противника.

И убил его. Убил поцелуем.

Заметил изумление в глазах, недоумение, страх, шок... Его взгляд застыл с этим последним выражением шока. Я не чувствовал триумфа, мое озверение таяло. Но я не успел вернуться в норму, вену снова проткнули три иглы. Почему три? Одним шприцом меня просто нельзя уложить на лопатки.

Я очнулся на базе, в своей комнате-клетке. Голова кошмарно болела, однако ножевого ранения на теле не было. Я не помнил и половины событий, в которых участвовал, никто не подавал виду, что я куда-то уезжал, со мной обращались как обычно. И ночной рейд казался дурным сном.

Сегодня мне пришлось вспомнить все. Когда Ксавьер услышит...

Похоже, мои дни сочтены.

 

* * *

_α^_ _Блэкхарта я узнал сразу. Квадратная спина, жесткий ершик волос, огромные кулаки... Его фигура источала энергию волнами, похожими на синусоиды. А когда он повернулся лицом, я чуть не обмер от ярко светящегося пятна – его волчьего взгляда. Господи, я же сильнее целой армии людей и даже адского легиона. Неужели я до сих пор боюсь? Огромного и злобного мужчину, макушка которого то появлялась, то исчезала... пугая маленького мальчика, плакавшего на карнизе полуразвалившегося дома в самом бедном квартале Нью-Йорка._

_Я медленно опустил невидящие глаза и тронул левой рукой залитый кровью живот. Порезы открылись в последний раз, указав и обвинив. Демон, я нашел твоего убийцу. Какого же мщения ты хотел, но отказался? Я совершу для тебя любое преступление. Пора выступить из тени._

 

Блэкхарт находился в главной рубке секретного объекта №9, где курить запрещалось, и, естественно, очень хотел курить. Вертел сигарету в руках и ругался. Фрэнсис несколько месяцев строит космический корабль.

_«Это не шутки. У него есть небольшое пари с вице-президентом, и он должен закончить конструирование ко Дню Благодарения. Я торчу в самом важном отсеке этого гребаного корабля, где датчиков дыма больше, чем микробов у меня во рту, и не могу дождаться, пока генерал закончит говорить по телефону и придет сюда»._

От нечего делать Блак принялся рассматривать 3D-интерактивную модель земного шара, спроецированную на круглый переговорный стол.

_«Мне скучно. Невыносимо. Сигарета жжет пальцы, не могу больше терпеть. Выйду... и будь что будет»._

Он не вышел. Дверной косяк рубки подпирал юнец с пистолетом в одной руке и длинной железкой в другой. Его глаза молний не метали, но, только взглянув на них, Блэкхарт приоткрыл рот и попятился, упираясь задом в пульт управления 3D-панелью и активируя боковой рычажок. Объемная картинка мигнула и начала медленно вращаться. Анджело подошел вплотную и облокотил его на переговорный стол, головой в самый центр земного шара. В таком положении серое от страха лицо майора стало вровень с его лицом. Дуло пистолета твердо прижалось к виску. Из горла Блака вырвался какой-то звук, отдаленно напоминающий стон.

\- Я рад. Что ты меня тоже узнал, - дружелюбно произнес Ангел и нажал на спусковой крючок.

Вышибленные выстрелом мозги разлетелись по всей рубке, попав на камеру наблюдения, закрепленную под потолком. Фельдмаршал смотрел в экран, покрытый розовыми потеками, и не двигался с места. Он находился в соседнем помещении. Телефон медленно выпадал из его руки.

Ангел улыбнулся в сторону, где примерно находился красный глазок камеры, и крепко поцеловал Блэкхарта в мертвые губы. Вытер пистолет об его форменный пиджак, забрал сигареты и уселся на столе рядом с ним, курить.

\- Я даю тебе фору, Фрэнки, - прошептал слепой джокер, выпуская из легких густые клубы дыма и активируя дымовые датчики. - Не разочаруй меня.

\- Мне некуда бежать, - Конрад появился в командном пункте с громадным автоматом через плечо. - А главное – незачем.

Расстреляв всю обойму, он услышал смех. Бросил оружие и заорал:  

 - Какого черта! Ты что, как Дэз, не сдохнешь?!

Ангел выдохнул еще одну струю дыма и погладил голову Блака по окровавленным волосам.

\- Фрэнсис, вали. Тебе устного приглашения мало, билет выписать?

\- Вставай и дерись, твою мать! Меня предупредили, что ты придешь, - он зло прищурился. - Прикидываешься слепым? Бросай этот ваш идиотский расовый юмор. Или тебе глазки выкололи при транспортировке из пункта А в пункт Б?!

Анджело не ответил и отвернул от него лицо. Темные очки мирно лежали в нагрудном кармане. Надевать их не хотелось, они мешали. Обожженные веки запеклись в твердую корку, под которой плескалась кровь, вытекая через трещины. Он не хотел знать, как это выглядело снаружи. А изнутри его кожа продолжала засыхать и тлеть. Здесь остался ад, в котором он побывал после своей смерти... ад, заботливо запечатанный внутри умерших глазниц, чтобы он ни на секунду не забывал о совершенном самоубийстве. А разве мог отец поступить с ним иначе?

Сигарета погасла. Конрад дышал в затылок, оглушая его водопадом мыслей о Кси. Ксавьер в одной позе, Ксавьер в другой, одетый и обнаженный, чистый и одурманенный, воскрешенный и убитый, найденный и вновь потерянный... Отчаяние и тоска. И наивная... неописуемая по своей наивности причина или, скорее, предположение, зачем он здесь.

\- Ты решил, что я обманутый рогоносец? Отелло? Болотный хмырь? Презренный и брошеный? Серьезно? Фрэнк, ты что, меня НЕ ПОМНИШЬ? - шепот превратился в рык. Сердце фельдмаршала, заклейменное дьяволом, задрожало в плохо затянувшейся ране, споткнувшись и сбившись с ритма. А при следующем ударе оно чуть не выпало из груди. Тысяча страшных голосов разорвала перепонки, сливаясь и нарастая в низкий, массивный гул. И все это вибрировало в одном голосе Ангела. - **Зарвавшийся царёк... И кто из нас слеп?!**

Сверкнул кинжал, рассекая одежду, полосуя и снимая ее кусками с ничего не понимающего тела. Еще пара рывков, и растерянная нагота очутилась в руках у демона, в объятьях, подчеркнутых тонкой издевкой на прекрасном лице. Насмешливая улыбка во внезапной тишине пугает намного больше, чем рев до этого. А когда генерал находит силы оторвать взгляд от непритворных ожогов, изуродовавших глаза Ангела, то замечает кровать... в которой они лежат, и противник лежит на нем, а длинный кинжал зажат между ними, и его лезвие багрово поблескивает.

\- Мы займемся сексом, если это поможет тебе вспомнить, - ноги в латексных штанах, сжимавшие его бедра, как нельзя лучше вписались в эту фразу. Фрэнсис сглотнул вязкую слюну в ожидании продолжения. - Или я освежу твою память кислотой. Или отрежу тебе руки. Или сразу заберу то, зачем пришел. Я еще не решил...

Острие меча подвинулось поближе к шее фельдмаршала, он невольно ойкнул, больше от иррационального страха... и закатил глаза, едва язык Ангела коснулся его кожи. Он не мог себя контролировать, даже если хотел бояться или ненавидеть, или сопротивляться... Ну, сопротивляться точно не хотел. Только пытка была невероятной. Из крошечного пореза выступала кровь, по одной капле, мучительно медленно она скатывалась вниз, к ключице... и там ее слизывал бывший вампир, то ли вспоминая, чем жил до суицида, то ли просто наслаждаясь солёным вкусом. Продолжалось ли это вечность? Фрэнсис хрипло дышал, пытаясь не считать секунды, потому что это сбивало его слабое сердцебиение, пытаясь не шевелиться, потому что Анджело пришил его к постели невидимыми, но хорошо заметными нитками, которые врезались в тело при малейшем движении, пытаясь не выдавать возбуждения, хотя это было самым глупым... Почему его раздели не полностью?

\- Все еще не помнишь? - Ангел приподнялся, берясь за рукоять меча, и с размаху вонзил в грудь фельдмаршала. И продолжил одновременно с его криком: - Десять лет назад, сукин ты сын! Тебе делали операцию. Ты в реанимации лежал, ублюдок! Накачанный своим же героином! Будь ты проклят, грязное отродье, - он вытащил клинок и всадил в другом месте, намного ниже. И снова перекричал вопль. - Весь героин, которым колется Нью-Йорк, проходит через твои лапы! Отлично налаженная сеть, двадцать три точки продажи, не считая клубов и танц-полов. Плюс ненаглядный Блэкхарт, толкавший без посредников по немного сниженной цене! Ради рекламы и репутации среди своих и чужих. Мне плевать, скольких вы подсадили на иглу, а скольким нарикам со стажем помогли быстрей добраться до морга или помойки! Меня интересует только один подросток, покупавший героин прямо на территории воинской части. С Блэкхартом, да, с Блэкхартом он решал свои дела! Взгляни повнимательнее в мое лицо, ублюдок, ты не узнаешь его? Нет?! Все еще нет?! Тогда слушай дальше! - он резко выдохнул, проворачивая лезвие в животе у Фрэнсиса. - Ты орешь? Разве тебе больно? Разве тебе МОЖЕТ быть больно? Заткни поганый рот и слушай! Бледный, как мел, подросток приходил за новой дозой раз в неделю. Потом через день! А потом каждый день! А потом Блак закрыл кредитную линию и потребовал деньги. Не бог весть какие деньги, а для тебя и вовсе гроши. Восемь тысяч, десять тысяч... или шестнадцать. Я никогда этого уже не узнаю... Заткнись, нельзя орать! Не было у него денег! Ничего у него не было, только сраная халупа в Бруклине. Твой Блэкхарт послал к нему солдат, но они вернулись пустые и подстреленные. Тогда он пошел сам с двумя амбалами из твоего любимого взвода отъявленных головорезов. И закрыл неприятный должок. Ты знаешь, чем закрыт этот долг?! - Анджело вывернул кисть, твердо нажимая на кинжал и вырезая из растерзанного тела что-то. Фрэнсис взвыл, почти теряя сознание. - Не смей отрубаться, тварь! Открой глаза и смотри! Смотри на то, чего не вижу я! Что это?

\- Почка?.. - простонал он и всхлипнул.

\- Тебе пересадили ее, еще не остывшую, из моего брата-близнеца, ублюдок, потому что твоя отказала, и ты подыхал в реанимации, в ту ночь, в ту чертову злую и бесконечную ночь!!! - Ангел отбросил оружие и прижал вырванный орган к груди. Зашептал скороговоркой, наклонившись над мокрым от слёз лицом фельдмаршала. - Я выслеживал его убийц, Фрэнсис. Долго, очень долго я искал. И нашел. Я не мог уничтожить Блэкхарта, это было слишком сложно, учитывая, в каком отчаянии я пребывал... бессилии и депрессии. Но я узнал, у кого почка. Почти что МОЯ почка. И я выслеживал тебя всюду. Изучал, хотя близко подобраться не мог. Я нашел твой драгоценный секретный город и пытался убить тебя там. Но все планы были сорваны, тайная слежка накрылась медным тазом. Сандре Льюну нашел Максимилиан Санктери, параллельно и независимо от меня, а за ним в город полезли наши главные враги – вампиры. Меня сразу засекли и ранили... изрезали весь живот, оставив метку. С большим трудом я покинул кратер, проклятые кровососы бросились в погоню, и, клянусь дьяволом, я бы не ушел от них. Если бы не...

\- Ксавьер, - Конрад втянул ртом воздух и закрыл глаза. - Я не достаточно корчился от боли? Прикончи меня уже. Я узнал тебя.

\- Да неужели?

\- Да! Но в темноте спальни твое лицо показалось настолько ослепительным, что я никогда бы не признал в нем того переполненного ненавистью, размалеванного ассасина из Лунного города. Ты трижды стрелял в меня.

\- И знаешь, счастлив, что не попал. Теперь я делаю то, что диктует мне злая воля даэдры. Где телефон?

\- Я уронил его... там, на базе.

\- Ты дома, Фрэнсис! Где телефон?

\- В кабинете, через дверь. Что ты задумал?

\- Ничего такого, что тебе не понравилось бы, - Ангел вернулся с трубкой радиотелефона, помедлил... оценивая обреченность в глазах фельдмаршала и расстояние до края постели. - Боже, какая досада. Я тоже уронил телефон. Он под кроватью, Фрэнк. Просто достань его и позвони. Вызови помощь, - он кротко улыбнулся, ногой подтолкнув трубку подальше.

\- Что?

\- Я даю тебе шанс. Но помни – у моего брата шансов выжить не было.

\- Стой, подожди! Разве ты оставишь меня в живых?! Разве я...

\- Ты не убивал Демона, фельдмаршал. Ты даже не видел его никогда. Но из-за тебя его нет сейчас со мной. Твоя жизнь висит на волоске. Поторопись.

\- Но ты не снял с меня эти чертовы невидимые нитки...

Анджело громко рассмеялся, надевая очки и притягивая с пола запачканный меч.

\- А это тебе за Ксавьера. Развлекайся.

 

* * *

[1] Я был сломлен в небесах. Но поцелуй змеи меня спас, и моя кровь высохла, моя плоть больше не ноет, страдая, а мой разум медленно утонул в сладком разогретом воздухе. Я чувствовал себя новорожденным ребенком зла. И это зло дает мне силу снова жить. И снова бороться.


	67. Last encounter

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

Я понятия не имел, куда еду. Разве мог я знать направление? Я боролся с плачем и паникой... и мокрой повязкой, постоянно сползавшей на глаза. В голове проносились картины близости с Фрэнсисом, от самой первой, от которой щемило сердце... и до болезненной смерти в его кровавых объятьях. Его непреклонное лицо, его сладкие нетерпеливые губы, грубость и осторожность, смех и гнев, его голос, его тело... Хотелось кричать. Звать на помощь. Только неоткуда, неоткуда ждать помощи, всё, что я могу, я уже делаю. Гоню по горячей трассе, глотая горькую кровь, и молюсь о том, чтобы успеть. И хочу успеть, и боюсь успеть. Боюсь увидеть то, что убьет меня.

Бензин почти кончился, когда я добрался до гарнизона. Тормозной путь я проехал через покореженные ворота, вовремя не сориентировавшись, и врезался в груду щебня. Я разбил еще одну машину, я просто рекордсмен по авариям. Но мне некогда об этом думать.

Я побежал в генеральный штаб, не замечая, что вокруг ни души, пусто и мертво. Двери распахнуты настежь, замки взломаны, некоторые стекла выбиты... Наконец, я осознал, что бегаю по развалинам, не встретив ни единого солдата. И тишину нарушает только ветер и неприятный гул в моей голове. Я будто попал обратно в Сандре Льюну, но без пожара, стрельбы и трупов. Здесь побывала тихая и аккуратная смерть. Унесла всех без следа и намека на насилие. Но фельдмаршал... не мог Фрэнсис пропасть бесследно!

Я побрел обратно, мимо Линкольна, похожего на груду металлолома, держась за гудящий лоб. Я был пришиблен мыслью о городе, в который необходимо было вернуться как можно скорее, но он в тридцати милях отсюда! Как вернуться? Если я боюсь лететь с этой злополучной дыркой в башке. Я устал, я ранен... миновав ворота, я остановился и оглянулся, привлеченный необычной деталью. Стальные секции погнуты и разворочены, в них зияли огромные бреши, но... что меня смущает? Что это было сделано голыми руками и нечеловеческой силой? Да, Ангел такой. Но Джонни видел его крылья, он ведь должен был лететь по воздуху, зачем ему ломать ворота? Если он мог просто перемахнуть через них.

_А если в гарнизоне побывал не он?_ Нет, ерунда... только он.

Тогда что? _Он был настолько злой? Жаждущий крови и разрушений?_

Значит, у меня нет выбора. Я раскрыл свои крылья, шлепнулся на землю под их тяжестью, выругался, поднялся... не сразу, со второй попытки. И взлетел. Не прошло и минуты, как плечи заныли, а давление и гул в голове усилились. Боже, помоги мне, я не выдержу это! Помоги Ты... если демон атмосферы не поможет.

Я кувыркнулся в воздухе, чуть не заработав перелом ключиц, и был подхвачен ветром. Я не видел принца даэдра, но почти уверен, что несли меня его руки. У них был фирменный нажим, и в ответ на свою благодарность я чувствовал разномастные кривые улыбки, то снисходительные, то нежные, а то почти влюбленные. Конечно, это он... Посадка была не из мягких. Прямо в кусты, но в хорошо знакомые кусты – высокие и колючие, покрытые синими розами. Они любезно оставили мне несколько ссадин, а я оставил им клочки одежды, и пробрался в особняк крадучись, как вор.

Дом Конрада, в отличие от базы, запустением не отличался, но едва я вошел, меня ударила дикая нервная дрожь. Нет, нет... _Я не могу опоздать, не имею права!_ Ускоряя бег, я пронесся по огромному холлу мимо Минервы, в тот момент она вряд ли поняла, что это был я. Лестница, коридор, еще коридор, спальня Фрэнсиса... почему я знаю, что он там? Почему...

Я врезался в дверь с разбегу плечом, намереваясь вышибить ее, но она была не заперта. И уже открывалась с другой стороны. Безумный, на самом пике своей иррациональной паники и беспокойства, я налетел на слабо светящуюся фигуру в черной рубашке и гладких лакированных штанах. Налетел и чуть не упал как подкошенный. Безукоризненный в своей красоте, он показался мне насмешкой смерти, ее гротескным напоминанием о том, как мы глупы, жалки и бессильны в своей самоуверенности делать все лишь по собственному желанию и усмотрению.

_Ангел, ты здесь. Ангел? Я тоже выжег на себе клеймо._

\- Ангел! Что ты сделал с ним?! - я набросился на него с кулаками, сбив с лица темные очки. Я был настолько не в себе, в слепом и детском страхе потерять генерала, я с таким стыдом вспоминаю свою злость, неистовство, яростную гримасу... Тонкая фигура совсем чуть-чуть покачнулась, но все мои дальнейшие крики и ругательства застряли в глотке. Я открывал и закрывал рот, по инерции продолжая размахивать руками, но звука не было. Я онемел. Я не дышал.

Анджело стоял молча, в ожидании, когда я продолжу говорить. Его сочащиеся кровью веки, обожженные и воспаленные, были моим приговором. Неумолимый в своей простоте и жестокости, страшный и обыденный, он окунул меня с головой во всю низость совершенного поступка, я захлебнулся грязью... и поэтому потерял дар речи. Мой рот полон земли, червей и жуков, я не могу опустить глаза, с трудом шевелю одеревеневшими руками, с усилием переставляю одеревеневшие ноги, и когда расстояние сокращается настолько, что мое грязное дыхание касается его кожи, Ангел обнимает меня. Привлекает к своей груди, так ласково и спокойно, будто я выходил на пять минут из комнаты, из нашей комнаты в моем доме на Парковой авеню... а сейчас вернулся. И как ни в чем не бывало он держит меня в объятьях, ласкает длинными пальцами за шею, зарывается в волосы, распрямляя непривычно короткие локоны. А когда я осмеливаюсь поднять голову и посмотреть – его губы трогает улыбка, безмятежная и пугающая, в оправе из свежей, дурманящей запахом крови. Я чувствую также кровь на его животе и осторожно ощупываю – однако порезы исчезли. К горлу подкатили рыдания. Неужели только такой ценой?! Два самых дорогих мне существа должны были встретиться и убить, один другого, чтобы исцелиться...

Я поддался напору слез и зарыдал, крепко обхватив его шею, рыдал так, как не рыдал даже тогда, когда увидел его тело в огромном гробу, рыдал, забыв о главном, зачем мчался сюда, и на этот раз слезы приносили облегчение. Чем сильнее они струились по лицу, тем меньшим становился груз, который я таскал на себе с момента, как разделил постель с другим мужчиной. Руки Анджело настойчиво сжимали мою талию, излучали тепло, дарили успокоение, утешали и оправдывали... но сам он не проронил ни слова.

Когда я, наплакавшись, осмелился посмотреть через его плечо на спальню фельдмаршала, то дар речи вернулся. От крайнего изумления. Потому что кровать была пуста! Неравномерно забрызганное кровью одеяло указывало на то, что Фрэнсис был тут, был все это время. Но куда же он мог провалиться?!

Ангел прочитал мои мысли и ответил... тем глубоким хриплым голосом, который я едва помнил, но который заставил мое сердце застонать и забиться в судорожных сокращениях.

\- Конрад был жив, когда ты вошел. Его забрали.

\- Кто?

\- Ты знаешь. Ты видел клеймо на его сердце, ты в курсе сделки. Дьявол унес его в ад.

\- А ты?

\- А я вернулся из ада. За тобой. И вот за этим, - он достал из кармана кусок темной плоти, небольшой и плотный, такой странной формы, похожий на...

Поняв, что это такое, я лишился чувств.

 

_α^_ _Я заледенел. Вымерз насквозь. И дыхание самого сатаны не могло меня согреть. Вонзая кинжал в грудь Конрада, я старался не путать свою боль с болью Демона, но выходило лживо и неправдоподобно. Я не мог разделить причины ненависти к Фрэнсису, они слишком сильно переплелись – чужая вещь, что он носил в себе нечаянно, и чужой человек, которым он завладел насильно. Демон или Ксавьер? Ксавьер или Демон? Один принадлежит мне без остатка даже после своей смерти. Но второй бежит сюда, превозмогая слабость, задыхаясь и сбиваясь с ног, и бежит не ради меня. В его перепуганном лице ни следа любви ко мне. Имею ли я право судить на уровне «любишь-не любишь»?_ _Тяжелые губы отца целуют по очереди мои виски, его нежности можно пугаться или не хотеть, но ее невозможно оттолкнуть. Между тем я даже не уверен, что сам сохранил способность любить._

_Что я должен делать? Если я все еще кукла, обожженная огнем. Разбитая, обугленная, затем насмешки ради исцеленная и покрытая новой кожей. Разве спросили меня о том, хочу ли я вернуться? Разве был у меня выбор? Я не помню, каким был, и не знаю, каким стал. И меня будто нарочно покинуло зрение, чтобы я не разглядел, не определился..._

_Руки Асмодея сомкнулись на теле умирающего фельдмаршала в момент, когда руки Ксавьера столкнулись с моим лицом. Стук падающих очков заглушило стуком его сердца. Я вслушивался, жадно, в меняющиеся интонации, в глухие шумы и массивные вибрации... в оглушительный грохот, с которым захлопывались клапаны, пропуская кровь из предсердий в желудочки. Кси дышал как подстреленный, тяжело раненый, отчаяние, с которым он бичевал себя, нещадно и неумело, как ребенок, впервые осознавший, что нашкодил, и что сейчас придется отвечать перед взрослыми. Во тьме, сгущенной надо мной, его глаза были яркими желтыми пятнами, они были полны крови, как два светящихся облака, в любой момент готовых прорваться дождем... и когда я привлек его к себе, они хлынули рекой. Я баюкал его, пытаясь справиться с захлестывающей энергетикой его измученного тела, все еще доверху наполненного пережитым горем и страданиями. Мне казалось, что я захлебываюсь в терзающих его мыслях, еще немного, и я умру в этом вместе с ним, мы потонем оба... или я вытащу его из кошмара, как однажды уже сделал это, на его кровати, в день, когда он приказал мне снова быть его половиной._

_Мне показалось, что я справился. Вина больше не довлела над ним, только чувство стыда. Однако, когда он потерял сознание, увидев вырезанную почку (знаю, это дикость – держать ее в нагрудном кармане, даже не отчистив от крови и слизи, но она мне совсем родная_ _..._ _и дорого досталась), я вдруг ясно увидел, что должен сделать дальше, чтоб вернуть его себе окончательно._

* * *

\- Я на том свете? - глухо прошептал Конрад, съеживаясь в комок. Он плыл по воздуху, в руках у демона, но не чувствовал этого. Как и не имел представления о времени и пространстве вокруг. - Я больше не ощущаю боль.

\- Все еще на этом, господин бывший фельдмаршал, - отозвался Асмодей и разогнул его скрюченное тело. - Боль у вас отнял я, она вам ни к чему. Хотите что-нибудь сказать мне перед тем, как ваша бессмертная душа будет предана вечным мукам?

\- Ловлю в твоем тоне иронию, дух темноты. Разве не в ад ты меня несешь, разве не в этом заключалась моя сделка? - Фрэнсис с болезненным интересом осмотрел раскромсанное место на животе, из которого Ангел извлек почку. - Красиво...

\- Я знал, что тебе понравится, - с неуловимым оттенком отцовской гордости заметил демон. - Видишь ли, сделки я заключал не только с тобой, и все они взаимосвязаны. Вопрос в том, где была указана наивысшая цена. И то, что высоко ценится у нас, может быть неправильно оценено на земле. Ты продался мне за воскрешение Кси. Но фишка в том, что он воскрес бы и без твоей жертвы. Да, это была жертва, Фрэнк. И путь в ад тебе формально закрыт. Такова воля чудаковатого Творца, готового жалеть и прощать вас направо и налево. Это еще не все...

\- Просто назови мне цену!

\- Я демон, а не делец, - невозмутимо продолжил даэдрический принц, - единой шкалы не существует, цена вычисляется автоматически из совокупности ценностей каждого, отдельно взятого человека. У меня было три сделки: с тобой, с твоим сыном и с Дезерэттом. О, легок на помине, - кивком головы он поприветствовал серафима. - Сделка с Эриком не состоялась, но это не значит, что в какой-то иной реальности, в слабом и незначительном ответвлении этой, он не согласился бы. Поэтому это имеет вес. Однако сделка с Дэзом имеет наибольший вес, шестикрылый прошил тебя насквозь, изучил и знает теперь, как облупленного. Благодаря своему затуманенному наркотиками сознанию он подчас творит неординарные вещи... и выдает интереснейшие желания.

\- Прошу тебя, я сожран заживо любопытством!

Демон вздохнул в притворной досаде и поймал понимающую улыбку красноволосого брата.

\- У Эрика будут дети. Но, Фрэнсис, ты должен умереть.

\- Ты... вы... исцелите его бесплодие?! Но где же здесь подвох, где ловушка, где здесь дьявол, блядь, в конце-то концов?! Если это похоже на милость! И отнюдь не сатанинскую!

\- Я ведь сказал, цена может показаться непонятной. А если до тебя все еще не доходит, то мы забираем твою репродуктивную силу и имплантируем в Эрика. Принудительно втиснем  и заставим работать внутри его тела против воли самого тела. И это будет не его генный материал. Не его сперма. А твоя. Это настоящая подмена, тебе ясно? Как если бы мы пришили ему твой член и яйца... только без оперативного вмешательства. У него будут ТВОИ дети. Потому что своих он иметь не может. Ад бессилен, до тебя, наконец, дошло? Ты так жестоко надругался над природой в Сандре Льюне, что она отказала тебе в помощи.

\- И Эрик никогда не узнает, - вопрос, похожий на утверждение, или утверждение, содержащее вопрос. Фельдмаршал снова рассматривал свой живот. Он не лгал, утверждая, что чувство стыда ему неведомо, но какие-то загадочные мысли, отдаленно похожие на раскаяние, полезли ему в голову. - Что нужно делать? Умереть? Я готов.

\- Видишь ли, Фрэнсис, мы топчемся сейчас в пограничной зоне, вашу землю покинули, а в наш нашумевший рекламой астрал никак не влетим. Есть загвоздка, довольно необычная. Тебя непросто грохнуть. Даже напрямую купив твою душу, мне доставляет хлопот вынуть ее из твоего довольно-таки поцарапанного тела.

\- И в чем же причина?

Демон непроизвольно закатил глаза.

\- Он еще и спрашивает. В ком! Надругавшись над природой, ты на достигнутом не остановился и успел испортить нам хорошего, правильного мальчика. Ксавьер никак тебя не отпускает. Ты, разумеется, не видишь, но ниточки, которыми тебя пришивал Энджи к кровати, воткнул в тебя не он. В тот момент они уже торчали из тебя, он просто ими воспользовался. Нити сделаны из волос Кси, отрезанных в ту ночь, когда он отдался тебе в первый раз. Глупость, конечно, подумал ты, ведь они невидимые. А никто с той ночки и не видел волос программиста, ну, кроме Блака. Но он, заприметив их разбросанными по подвалу, ни за что бы не догадался, что случилось дальше. Так вот. Ниточки эти крепенько в тебя вросли, Фрэнк. Процедура по их изъятию вгонит тебя в шоковый паралич, но ты не сдохнешь до тех пор, пока не будет вынута последняя. А их, в тебе, если не ошибаюсь, тысяч шестьдесят, - Асмодей хмыкнул. - Это твоя аура, мерзавец. И лишь расставшись с ней, ты расстанешься с жизнью.

\- А... есть ли другой способ?

\- Другие способы ношу с собой всегда, они незаконны, глубоко противны Богу и достану я их, как карточный король – из рукава. И тебе они понравятся. Готов?

\- Я уже сказал о своей готовности.

\- Что ж... Дэз, забирай. Как и договаривались, - принц даэдра передал ошеломленного фельдмаршала с рук на руки и растаял. Звездное небо растаяло тоже, теперь это была пещера из неостывшей магмы, ее стены находились в постоянном движении от перемешивания нагретого вещества. Жар излучался со всех сторон, двухметровая фигура Дезерэтта казалась объятой пламенем. Израненный и обескровленный, все еще живой... Конрад едва стоял на ногах посреди этого диковинного пекла. Но упрямо вздернул нос и сделал шаг назад. Ему не хотелось знать, не хотелось верить. Расплавленные глаза серафима матово светились.

 

**Δ** **^** _Отступаешь? Но отступать тебе некуда, с этой точки нет возврата._ _Я купил тебя очень дорого. Долго ждал… и дождался. Наконец-то мы вместе, любовь моя. Только ты и я, в моей скромной каморке в клубах красных облаков ада. Слишком сахарно, чтобы быть правдой, слишком розово, слишком хорошо, кто-то из нас будет несчастлив. Наверное, ты._ **Δ**

 

\- Ты? Зачем тебе я?!

\- Я влюблен в твой делирий, Фрэнк, - шестикрылый ангел усмехнулся и пожал плечами. - Неужели это было не очевидно?

\- Я думал, ты такой же, как я, ты развлекаешься, ты не способен влюбиться.

\- Я и не способен. Я не могу циклиться на одной персоне, но я фетишист. И я нашел в тебе свой лучший фетиш. Разве это недостаточная причина?

\- Причина для чего?

Дэз наклонился, обнимая его огромными крыльями и придвигая обратно к себе. Впился в его губы в мягком поцелуе, бархатном, неядовитом... открытом и бьющем точно в цель. Здесь нельзя отыскать подвох, все как на ладони, чистые и сладкие токи, оживляющие клейменое сердце, не то ломая на нем адскую печать, не то ставя новую. Душа замирает, что-то подбирается к груди, стекается в огромную шарообразную каплю и лопается, и брызги летят куда-то мимо, наружу, под землю... не оставив ничего после себя. Нечаянная пустота. И вопрос. Но Фрэнсис не может прервать поцелуй-ловушку, захлопнувший его в капкан. Грубая откровенность падшего ангела поймала и связала его так, как не ловили все слащавые клятвы любви и верности.

Пещера расплывается перед глазами, он ловит ртом горячий воздух, шатается, теряя равновесие, но не падает. И не слышит свой голос.

\- А теперь я умер?

\- Почти, - прошептал Дезерэтт, обнимая его второй парой крыльев, третьей... и, наконец, обвив руками. - Тысячу лет проведешь со мной в наказание за все земные грехи. Не боишься?

\- Ты оговорился, должно быть. _Это_ – наказание? Это награда, - Конрад нехотя уткнулся в его грудь, затрудненное дыхание участилось. - Схватил меня всего, да? Из такого захвата трудно будет вырваться. Но я и не хочу. Я чувствую себя каким-то другим. Прощенным. Спокойным. И... твоим. Зато ты ни капли не изменился. Все еще чрезмерно мускулист...

\- Тебе же нравится, противный, - отозвался серафим и поднял голову вверх. - Твой приговор краток и отчасти приятен. Будешь летать, тесно прикованный ко мне, на все мои задания, помогать уводить в ад самоубийц. И не щадить... ты меня понял? Никого не щадить.

\- Я никогда не знал пощады, Дэз.

\- Это было при жизни. Тут все поменяется.  

\- Разве моя душа похожа на воск? Разве я разбит, безволен или обессилен?

\- Ты тверже стали, Фрэнсис. Но сейчас твой приговор произнесет Владыка и приведет тем самым в исполнение, я сорву с тебя полумертвое тело, и ты не сможешь больше цепляться за его боль и черпать силу из его слабости. Ты будешь голым, дух, коронованный смертью, и все твои мысли будут тоже обнажены, видны как на ладони, танцующие вокруг твоей головы, ты не утаишь ничего. И малейшая тень твоего сомнения станет светом и поглотит тебя. Ты человек, не демон... и не сможешь воспротивиться любви Творца и пути очищения, который Он начертал вам.

\- А если я хочу стать демоном?

Дэз понимающе улыбнулся и поцеловал его в макушку.

\- Поговорим об этом через тысячу лет, фельдмаршал.


	68. Catharsis

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

Мне показалось, что я спал, и кто-то стянул с меня во сне одеяло. Холодно... и почему-то мокро. Нехотя приоткрыл один глаз, вздрогнул и мучительно заставил себя собраться. Память подсунула мне спасительный провал, но я уже все вспомнил. И в изуродованных веках Ангела для этого не нуждался. Но почему же так холодно... я что, без штанов?!

\- Почему я без штанов? - я понял, что лежу в окровавленной постели, в которой был убит Фрэнсис, и разозлился. - Ангел, что происходит, черт возьми?

Ангел не отвечал. И стягивал с меня рубашку, через голову, не потрудившись расстегнуть. Я задрожал, больше от ярости, чем от холода, а потом просто задохнулся, когда его сила пригвоздила меня к кровати и обездвижила.

\- Большое спасибо за то, что я все еще могу говорить, - зло выплюнул я в его неподвижное лицо. - Твой отец меня и этого лишал, пару раз поражая немотой. Я не понимаю и понимать не хочу, чего ты добиваешься, но обещаю, что будет только хуже! Потому что... - я скривился, - мне опять будто не тебя подсунули. Настоящий ты ни за что бы не раздел бесчувственного меня и не стал бы трахать там, где пять минут назад лежал труп.

Он все так же отделался молчанием и снял с меня последнее, что было. Хотя нет, цепочка с камнем на шее осталась. Подарок фельдмаршала... Я не мог уже плакать, при всем желании, меня затошнило от самой мысли о плаче. Я выплакал все, что имел, до того как отключился. И лучше бы я выключился насовсем.

Анджело сел на кровать и приподнял мне ноги, сгибая в коленях. Теперь хотелось смеяться, это было дикостью, фарсом, невероятно, бред в квадрате, в кубе, ну в чем там еще? Я и думать забыл о сопротивлении, смотрел, как он придвигается, нависает надо мной, накрывает длинными волосами... и постепенно задирает мои ноги себе на плечи. Поза удобная и адски приятная. Я сжал его шею ступнями, очертил рассеянным взглядом его губы и понял. Что я хочу. Даже на чужой кровати, даже после убийства ее владельца. Теплая волна возбуждения смывала посторонние мысли, ничто уже не казалось плохим и недостойным. Он спал со своим братом, я шлялся по мужикам и трахал чужую жену. Оба глотнули грязи, оба стоим друг друга. Поверить не могу, что боялся признаться...

\- Я больше не хочу слышать бессмысленных сравнений, - он повернул голову, целуя пальцы на моих ногах. - Ты придумал меня и носился со своей фантазией две недели, вводя в заблуждение всех, кто слышал твои россказни. Старого меня, что ты перекрутил и исковеркал, уже нет. А нового меня ты не знаешь. Тем не менее есть в обеих версиях кое-что общее – я до исступления хотел отыметь тебя, всюду и в любое время. Но сдерживался. Я и сейчас в железных тисках самоконтроля.

\- Ты не снял одежду, - тихо заметил я, смело и, в общем-то, бесстыдно потершись задницей о его гладкие штаны. - Более того, ты выглядишь равнодушным к моему телу. Зато я горю. Томлюсь...

\- Сколько человек побывало здесь? - нарочито ровный голос. На мои обнаженные ягодицы ложатся его ладони, медленно лаская, едва касаясь. Это унизительно, но я заслужил.

\- Двое, - я снова боюсь его.

\- Фрэнсис и Дезерэтт? А как насчет третьего?

\- Я не спал с ним. Я...

\- Сам хотел его трахнуть, но не решался, - он убрал ладони и несильно толкнул меня, заставив вытянуться ему навстречу. Я подчинился, не столько покорный, сколько переполненный любопытством... что будет дальше? Эндж плотно прижался к моей промежности и начал двигаться, в какой-то странной, но очень чувствительной имитации секса. Его член под латексом штанов упирался в ложбинку между ягодиц, почти врезался в меня... терся о нежную раздразненную кожу и иногда задевал вход... Я хрипло задышал, пытаясь не стонать. Никто не должен был знать, что мне это нравится, и никто не должен был владеть подобной техникой, это ведь баловство, ничего толкового... - А что если я посмотрю?

\- Что? - я не понял, о чем он, благополучно забыв предмет разговора, в плену сладких, разжигающих кровь ощущений, пьяный от острой близости, которую он мне подарил, не трахая. Подарил вместо скандала и выяснения отношений...

\- Эрик. Теплый и обнаженный, лежащий в твоих нетерпеливых руках. Выгнувшись именно так, как тебе подсовывала воспаленная фантазия. Ты держишь его за бедра, исступленно лижешь и кусаешь за шею, водишь языком между лопаток, вонзаешь зубы в гладкую кожу, а она отвечает тебе… с жаром, на все прикосновения, грубые и нежные. Потом ты вытягиваешься на мальчике, прижимая член так, как прижимаю его к тебе сейчас я. Только он подается назад, чтобы ты хорошенько насадил его... и выгнул еще сильнее, глубоко проникнув в его девственное тело.

Я широко раскрыл глаза и застонал, громко и протяжно, не в силах воспротивиться искушению, картине, которую Ангел обрисовал небрежно, всего в нескольких словах. И слабый возмущенный возглас, раздавшийся над ухом, не смог меня отвлечь.

 

α^

_В комнату скользнула гибкая кошачья тень. Будь я зрячим, я ни за что бы ее не заметил, не услышал... Но я ничего не видел, и остальные органы чувств обострились предельно. Сначала он тихо дышал, прильнув к двери с другой стороны, и воздух, который он выдыхал, слабо окрашивался в серебро. Затем он прокрался в спальню, такой текучий и плавный, что в один момент я усомнился, а человек ли это? Но он выдал себя легким, почти незаметным шуршанием одежды, на нем штаны и рубашка Кси, с запахом и теплом Кси, а высокая концентрация серебра в крови очерчивает для меня, как нимбом, контуры его головы, омывая мощный, невероятно мощный мозг. Если бы сравнение с компьютером не было таким убогим, я бы подумал, что передо мной кибернетический организм. Импульсная активность в его нервных узлах подобна ядерному синтезу внутри звезды, электричество струится водопадом, расходясь миллионом узких и сверхточных лучей, похожих на иглы, ими он пронзает окружающую реальность, стараясь понять и постигнуть все. Он – Сверхчеловек, о котором мечтали идеологи, философы и психи. Он... кто он? Я знаю, кто он. И что здесь делает..._

_Я неторопливо заговорил о нем. Он жадно внимал каждому слову, склоняясь головой все ниже к кровати, почти прикасаясь ко мне, почти прижимаясь к ничего не подозревающему Ксавьеру. Я говорил тихо, вещи, которых он хотел и боялся, заставляя его заливаться краской, стискивать в смущении руки, дрожать всем телом... трепетать от волнения. И когда договорил, получил ответ. Нас никто не слышал – это было его «я», легко проникнувшее в меня, и я точно так же без труда вошел в ядерный реактор, которым было его сознание._

_Мы соприкоснулись на территории, которая казалась общей площадкой двух разумов, наши электрические импульсы вплелись друг в друга, врастая и дополняясь, я млел, не торопясь углублять контакт... а он выжидал. Мыслей, сформированных в слова, тут не было, только чистый восторг и нетерпеливо тянущиеся руки, которые я схватил охотно и пообещал не выпускать. Он чувствовал себя все увереннее, его присутствие внутри становилось ярче, четче... наконец оно зазвучало голосом, чистым и мощным, и я глубоко вздохнул, наслаждаясь мнимой вибрацией, которая могла бы сокрушить кости и мышцы, будь она выпущена наружу и обернись явью._

\- Ты, - он не нашел более емкого слова, и в нем был смысл всего, что он хотел мне выразить: свой страх, тень недоверия, растерянные желания найти приют и покой, безотчетное обожание Кси и пробуждение пантеры, готовой жадно наброситься на меня и сжать... сильно, больно, сладко. Я ощутил привкус этой преступной сладости на губах и подавил улыбку.

\- И ты, - я отправил ему порцию своих бесстрастных раздумий о смерти. Его смерти, смерти Фрэнсиса, гибели многих людей и апокалиптических настроениях, зашитых мне в живот (в частности) и под кожу (в целом). Он выразил удивление, выбросив протуберанец энергетической плазмы и нарисовав мне свое лицо с взлетевшими вверх бровями. Красивое. Очень напоминаюшее Конрада. Я вторично подавил улыбку.

\- Ты убьешь меня?

\- Нет. Но пусть неопределенность пощекочет тебе нервы, - я накрыл его губы в неистовом поцелуе. Это был всего лишь образ, вложенный в его сознание, как и все остальное, чем мы обменялись, но Эрик содрогнулся всем телом.

\- Разве ты не ненавидишь меня за сходство с ним?

\- А разве ты уже не очутился в одной постели с врагом?

\- Ксавьер – не враг...

\- Мы все трое – враги человечества, малыш, - я взялся за кончики его пальцев, наслаждаясь растерянностью Эрика, она похожа на метеоритный поток, нечаянно бомбящий не ту планету. Чего он ожидал? Ненависти и кровопролития, скрещенных мечей и непримиримых взглядов, дуэли, постепенно превращающейся в мясорубку, ожесточения, вызова и презрения в глазах. В тех самых, которые не видят. Но, по крайней мере, я способен упиться тем, что он показал мне добровольно.

_Его лицо... Его следующий шаг был достойным ударом, заставшим меня врасплох._

\- Я могу исцелить тебя.

\- Как?

\- Я не знаю. Я просто все умею.

\- Übermensch, - я показал ему свою насмешку. - Ты даже не знаешь, кто ты, тебя двадцать лет держали в неведеньи, пудря мозги какой-то расой и прочим дурдомом. Хорошо, что Ксавьер споткнулся об тебя в подземелье.

\- Я не верю в твое высокомерие.

_Я кивнул, охотно соглашаясь, отпустил ноги Кси и привлек маанца к себе, теперь уже по-настоящему. Малыш программист, слышавший до этого всего одну реплику, зашевелился, нехотя привстал и охнул, столбенея._

Эрик держал мою голову, обнимая за щеки, его кожу взрезали серебряные серпы и бритвы, потоки света лились, свободно преодолевая барьер из одежды... и железобетонных стен. Один черт знает, на что был похож дом фельдмаршала в тот момент. Вполне допускаю, что его наблюдали с околоземных орбит, со спутников, и приняли за взрыв на атомной электростанции. Когда свет, лизавший мои обожженные веки, стал таким же невыносимым, как тот свет, из которого я падал сквозь ад... я открыл глаза и увидел. Как сверхчеловек жадно всматривается в меня. Его ладони все так же обнимают мое лицо, белое и чистое, без следов агонии сетчатки, без кровавых потеков и болезненных трещин. Его зрачки до странности напомнили мне зрачки серафима, но они были раскромсаны не на игольчатые звезды, а на маленькие спиральные галактики. Они вращались, медленно погружаясь в багровое ничто. _Неужели только я тебя вижу таким?_

_\- Эрик? -_ тихо вопросил я, боясь спугнуть свое видение в его чудесных голубых глазах.

\- _Ты вернулся, чтобы привести все к концу,_ \- глаза отразили понимание и горечь.

\- _Немного блеска на тело и краски на лицо... украсит вечеринку конца света,_ \- я почувствовал себя сыном своего отца, с силой отбросив его на кровать... на Кси. Одобрительная улыбка Асмодея запуталась в моих волосах, я же с облегчением подумал, что даю себе еще одну отсрочку. Объяснить Ксавьеру придется слишком многое и слишком трудное.


	69. Perfect DNA

**| Part 3: Trinity fields |**

 

α^

_Снова эта спальня, с очень высокими окнами и психоделичным потолком. Они не заметили транспортировки домой, занятые борьбой друг с другом. Эрик вырывался, лениво и неубедительно, сделав вид, что выключил свою силу, на бледном истомленном лице я с интересом читал все, что он думает о нерешительности программиста и его технарском тугодумии. Наконец, Ксавьер стащил с него свои же штаны и почему-то оробел... замер, зарывшись носом в его черные волосы. Второе приглашение оставалось за мной, я должен был тоже упасть на постель. Но фельдмаршальский профиль маанца не давал мне покоя, меня кололо то в грудь, то в затылок, неприятные мысли, навязчивые ассоциации, двенадцать тонн воспоминаний, а в финальном аккорде на меня падал балкон – Демон, что владел моим сознанием так же властно, как и до расправы._

_Я упорно таращился в потолок, сам себе напоминая пациента ожогового центра, уже освобожденного от бинтов, но не привыкшего к ощущению голой, ничем не защищенной кожи. Я тяну со всем, в трусости или нерешительности, мне семь лет понадобилось, чтобы совершить мщение, и сколько лет меня теперь должны ждать эти двое? Я начну жить по-настоящему или нет?_

\- Ну же, трахни его, - мой хриплый и деланно безразличный голос усилил эффект от грубости. Эрик охнул, прогибаясь под весом навалившегося сверху тела, а я нарочно не смотрел, хотя и обещал смотреть. В спину мне уперлись ладони Моди, запоминающийся контур с отстоящими в сторону мизинцами, мягко, но настойчиво темптер толкает меня к ним, похоже, даже у него терпение кончилось. И в кого я такой упрямый? - Эрик ждал этого с момента, как увидел тебя в объятьях своего отца.

_Правда или риск? Я не владел содержимым мозга маанца в достаточной степени и выстрелил наугад. Румянец злости проступил на лице Кси, он рванулся вперед, хватая Конрада за бедра... я смягчил удар, с которым он вошел, невольно выставив вперед руку. Эрик болезненно вздохнул, но стерпел, не вскрикнул. Почему я угадал? Сейчас я предпочел бы ошибиться._

\- Прости, - машинально я расправил простыни, смятые грубым выпадом Ксавьера, лег рядом... как чужой, как статист. Мне не хватает чего-то, чтобы включиться в любовную игру, но чего? Органы чувств будто ампутированы, разве не осталось во мне ничего человеческого? Чего-то низменного... грязного и немного отталкивающего, сделанного грехом и вседозволенностью, чего-то такого, что поманило людей и заставило уйти из того сада. Транквилизатор, одевающий мир в сладкий дурман. Помутняющий разум и убивающий логику, я называю тебя, я знаю, я помню, зову тебя, я хочу! Но впустить в себя не могу, что-то мешает. _Папа! Ты же демон плотского соблазна, помоги мне снова стать собой._

Тени становятся объемными, золотистые ресницы Кси вырастают и удлиняются, а моя кожа, белая, как у утопленника, начинает теплеть. Жидкий азот, который до этого неподвижно стоял в моих венах, неохотно превращается в кровь, но мне этого мало, и я хочу быстрее, быстрее, по нарастающей... Я потянулся к ним, колеблясь, кого же выбрать, обнял Эрика, высвободив из плена цепких рук. Но – я все еще мыслю как киборг, мой машинный разум не утопился в море чувств, предоставленных Асмодеем, я вовне и по-прежнему страстно хочу очутиться внутри, в центре вихря, вспомнить желание. Что такое желание? Я все еще мыслю. Я думаю. Как прекратить думать?

_Отпусти берег и плыви. Не хватайся за коряги и не пытайся нащупать ногами дно. Вода примет тебя как родного. И это не вода, это кровь, густая и соленая, она похожа на жадный плотный водоворот, она сожрет твои мысли, слопает тебя без остатка, а ты наслаждайся и плыви, не чувствуя себя. Тебя нет, есть только кровь. И воздух, который опаляет ноздри и сжигает легкие. Здесь все становится пламенем, а ты становишься пеплом, и умираешь, и восторг смерти есть твой оргазм. Твое желание... твое второе я. И у тебя нет другого, ни первого, никакого больше, распад и растворение, ты уйдешь под воду с головой, глотнешь ее и захлебнешься, и умрешь еще раз. И этих маленьких смертей будет столько, сколько прикосновений, экстаза обнаженной кожи, ее стонов под чужими пальцами, каждая смерть будет новой, не похожей на предыдущую. А от поцелуев ты захочешь кричать, и этот крик тебе придется вложить в душу целующего тебя, без звука, плавной вибрацией, дрожью извивающегося тела, приникшего губами к другому, чтобы не испугать его, и ты получишь ответ, от которого заплачешь, задыхаясь и требуя большего, большего... еще. Большего._

Голос темптера ослаб, он удалился, но я уже не понимал этого, торопливо шаря руками по телу маанца, он был теплым, даже горячим, и сладким, невыразимо сладким... а еще запах... Я чуть не сошел с ума, поняв, что все это время не замечал ничего, задушенный долгим пребыванием в аду и принудительным воскрешением. Ноша, с которой я летел сюда, свалилась, и я больше не посланец, не орудие, я никто. Я просто обнимаю за шею красивого мальчика, его дыхание блуждает по моим щекам, я наслаждаюсь его наготой, близостью его плоти, он рядом и будет рядом, потому что он – мой. Я хотел его... я давно его хотел. И он такой, каким я мог увидеть его только во сне, на нем еще одна пара рук, таких же жадных, нетерпеливых и алчущих, о, это дивное лакомство не может быть поделено пополам, каждый из нас захотел бы съесть его целиком, заласкать, зацеловать, залапать до смерти, но так и не насытиться.

Мокрый и возбужденный, Эрик тяжело склонился надо мной, взлохмаченные волосы упали на лицо, я медленно убрал их, обвел его прекрасное лицо ладонью, заставляя себя успокоиться и не дрожать от вожделения. Упиваюсь истомой в его взгляде, долго, бесконечно долго... кажется, я сожру его взглядом раньше, чем… Но нет, Ксавьер, обнимавший его сзади, вошел еще раз, и я поддержал юного маанца за талию, пристраивая на себе поудобнее. Он приятно навалился на меня сверху, полнее принимая в себя Кси, застонал, еще и еще раз... хриплое дыхание малыша опаляло Эрику затылок. Я сжал его напряженные ноги и продолжил наслаждаться выражением лица, его приоткрытым ртом, который хотелось закрыть грубым поцелуем, детской беззащитностью в глазах... Читал в них ясно: «Делай со мной что хочешь и как хочешь, бери меня насильно, с болью, кровью, ломая, выгибай... все так, как тебе нравится». И от этой покорности меня мутило, до кашля пересыхало в горле, руки тянулись помять и потискать красивую игрушку, жестко, не щадя... Рассудок помутняется. От двоякого желания навредить ему, слабому, податливому... или все-таки защитить от своей проснувшейся похоти.

Я практически бессознательно облизнулся, привлекая его голову к себе, провел языком по щеке, к уголку рта, просунул язык между его мягких послушных губ... Его упругий член удобно лег мне в пространство между бедрами, и я сомкнул их, медленно… потерся и отпустил, снова сдвинул бедра, обнимая его пульсирующую плоть. Эрик глухо застонал от этой странной ласки.

\- Анджело...

\- Все еще боишься, что я убью тебя?

Он помотал головой, а я схватил его за затылок, заставляя не двигаться, всосал сладкие чувственные губы, его пересохший язык, облизывая снова и снова... Он вздрагивал, срываясь короткими всхлипами прямо мне в рот, от каждого толчка Кси, прижимавшего его ко мне. Белокурый оборотень трахал его так... нежно... закрыв вспотевшими ладошками выпирающие тазовые косточки Эрика. Я стиснул Ксавьера пониже талии и направил, помогая... вонзаться быстрее и резче... и глубже. Эрик застонал громче, из-под прикрытых век выступили слезы. Но его член туго натянулся, жарче отзываясь на грубые проникновения. Я торопливо обхватил его пальцами, сжал истекающую смазкой головку, маанец вскрикнул, отстраняясь от меня на секунду, и я успеваю прошептать:

\- Быстрее, Кси, быстрее, черт возьми! Ему же нравится, когда больно... когда его насилуют.

Ксавьер послушался и начал любить Эрика в таком неистовом ритме, что меня вдавило в кровать, я успел только охнуть и придержать ослабевшие бедра юного Конрада. Он вцепился в мои плечи, хрипло и возбуждающе дыша... теперь уже без единого крика. Его тело сладко прогибалось, прилипая к моему, я чувствовал, как каменеют его мышцы от напряжения, как отвердевший член трется об мой, заставляя уже меня выгибаться в диком страстном волнении... А Ксавьер натягивал его снова и снова, врываясь с невозможной грубостью в податливую плоть, раздирал и растягивал его узкий проход, закусив губу и стиснув зубы... И кровь, стекающая между ног Эрика на меня, странно представлялась кровью Фрэнсиса. Жертвенной кровью, последней данью Демону... Это успокаивало, замыкая от воплей совести при каждом новом сдавленном вздохе боли, вырывавшемся у меня над ухом. Я не слушал, я смотрел на Кси... его сосредоточенное личико настолько красиво, что я потихоньку умираю от желания прикоснуться к нему, поцеловать... и не могу. Не достану...

Он распластался на Эрике, обессиленный, в момент, когда жар и тяжесть двух любовников показались мне уже просто невыносимыми, белоснежное тело содрогалось, и я сам вздрогнул от удовольствия, представляя его оргазм... Поймал его слабеющие руки, прижал к себе. Его волосы, такие коротенькие, растрепались, прикрыв только лицо, я подул на него, желая быстрее охладить, и он медленно открыл глаза. Темные, адски зеленые. И порядком замутненные наслаждением.

\- Ангел?

\- Да, дорогой?

\- Ты...

\- …люблю тебя.

\- А...

\- …и Эрика тоже полюблю. По крайней мере, он мне очень нравится. Что-нибудь еще?

Кси не ответил, и я удовлетворенно поцеловал его в разгоряченные губы, обжегся затрудненным дыханием, улыбнулся, а потом поцеловал смирно лежащего между нами маанца.

\- Ну что притих? Кого боимся? - я шевельнулся, и его кровь закапала мне в пах, тонкой струйкой скатываясь в простыни. Ксавьер ахнул в ужасе, когда вытянул член из свежей раны и не смог никуда деть пристыженные глаза.

Эрик лежал все так же неподвижно, ткнувшись носом мне в ухо, а когда я шевельнулся снова, проговорил умоляюще:

\- Подожди. Не двигайся. Пока ты рядом, твое тело меня будто лечит... снимает боль.

Я застыл, приложив ладони к его влажным ягодицам, Ксавьер растерянно смотрел на меня, не зная, что делать, а я... черт знает, почему я так спокойно прошептал:

\- Салфетки, родной. А также любую ранозаживляющую мазь, ватные тампоны, полотенце и спиртовый лосьон.

\- У меня ничего этого нет...

\- Разумеется, есть. Твой заботливый повар припас в тумбочке на случай, если я слишком рьяно буду выполнять свой супружеский долг перед тобой.

\- Эндж, мы же не женаты! - Кси сполз с кровати и принялся рыться в выдвижных ящичках. - Почему ты так назвал... ну... пафосно.

\- Секс? Не я. Жерар. Видимо, он посчитал, что я достаточно хорош, чтоб взять тебя в пару официально. Но ты не беспокойся. Я никогда на тебе не женюсь.

От безразличного тона последней фразы истерзанный Эрик встрепенулся и приподнял голову. А оборотень стукнулся об верхний ящик, который очень зря не задвинул, и уронил найденную бутылочку с лосьоном.

\- То есть так, да? Я не сгодился бы тебе в жены? Даже если бы родился девочкой, а не мальчиком?

\- Я не хочу, чтоб моего мужчину звали «жена». Я не хочу, чтобы люди, глядя на нас, гадали, кто из нас выполняет женскую роль в семье, а кто – мужскую. Меня раздражает само слово «семья», подразумевающее быт, рутину, ссоры и уныние. Меня раздражает институт брака. И накладываемые им ограничения и обязательства. И я никогда не женюсь, Ксавьер, потому что люблю тебя и не желаю делать несчастным. Не хочу унижать и сравнивать с кем-то или чем-то. Я не женюсь, потому что хочу быть с тобой всегда... а не пока смерть разлучит нас по брачному контракту. И, кстати... я думал, что поговорю с тобой на эту тему в другое время и в более располагающей к беседам обстановке. Давай салфетку.

Ксавьер облился румянцем, но салфетку не дал. Смочил ее в лосьоне и сам протер окровавленные бедра маанца, его промежность и попу. Запах спирта подействовал на нас, всех троих, на диво хорошо и успокаивающе, однако Кси промокнул также и разорванное отверстие, Эрик застонал тихонько, но мучительно... Могу лишь догадываться, как сильно там печет сейчас. Желая исправить эту оплошность, я быстро вскрыл жирный крем, щедро зачерпнул на пальцы и засунул в его анус, размазывая изнутри по стенкам прохода. Особых повреждений нет, несколько трещин, кровь уже свернулась... Я закончил мазать, обвел остатками крема контур сузившейся дырочки... и испытал легкое возбуждение. Тело Эрика едва успокоилось после первого опыта, а я, скотина, хочу опять его потревожить? Я выхватил у Кси тампон, покатал между пальцев, делая не таким сухим и шершавым, и ввел с усилием в окончательно сомкнувшееся отверстие. Потом усадил молодого кота на себя ровно и пригладил его хвост, чтобы прикрывал попу как прежде.

\- Походишь пока так. Лосьон обеззаразил ранку, а вата стерильна. Поздравляю, Эрик, ты лишился невинности. И познакомился заодно с обратной стороной сладких постельных утех.

\- А у нас все было по-другому, - нерешительно подал голос Кси. - Как ты мне это объяснишь, Ангел?

\- Я не трахал тебя, как сорвавшийся с цепи берсерк. Да и тело твое принимало меня очень жадно и охотно, будто всю жизнь ждало момента соития... - я развеселился оттого, как они оба покраснели и опустили глаза. - Черт, да что я сказал? Ведь ничего особенного! А ваша бесстыдная нагота вас не смущает, мальчики?

Эрик собирался кинуться на поиски одежды, но был без комментариев прижат к груди железной рукой. То же самое случилось и с Кси, до которого я теперь дотянулся довольно легко и рванул обратно на кровать. В молчании мы полежали несколько блаженных минут. Два голеньких малыша, оба полностью мои, и оба восхитительные...

\- Спасибо, что помог справиться с болью, - смущенный донельзя голос Конрада-младшего в тишине прозвучал особенно сладко. Я поцеловал его в макушку, попутно заметив, что хоть немного, но остался человеком. И зверски хочу спать.

\- Спасибо за спасибо. И за то, что вернул мне зрение. И я смог узнать, какой ты красивый... не только на ощупь.

\- Теперь у нас все будет хорошо? - спросил Кси боязливо, пробуя покусать меня за шею.

\- Утром увидим. У тебя ворох дел, которые надо разгрести. А сейчас... Эрик, я выпущу тебя из рук, но ненадолго. Ксавьер, можно перекинуться с тобой парой слов с глазу на глаз?

Он моментально посерьезнел, натянул штаны (точно не свои) и первым вышел из спальни. А я воспользовался минутной заминкой, чтобы еще раз присосаться к губам маанца, преступно мягким и таким же послушным, как и до... Черт, отрываться от них – все равно, что прекращать на полпути вдыхание кокаиновой дорожки. Но я пересилил себя и остановился. Оставил его валяться безукоризненным украшением кровати, беззвучно притворил дверь и прислонился к ней. Кси взял меня за руку.

\- Может, отойдем? Слишком близко к...

\- Он не будет подслушивать, он не такой. Ксавьер?

\- Да? - он перешел на стыдливый шепот, догадавшись, о чем я сейчас спрошу.

\- Зачем ты его растерзал?

\- Я не хотел...

\- Нет, хотел. Не отпирайся. Я попросил об элементах изнасилования лишь в самом конце. Но сначала ты вогнал в него член с огромной силой и злостью, и сделал это намеренно. Ты жестоко разорвал его, надругался над его доверием... в его самый первый раз. Почему?!

\- Я не знаю. Я правда не знаю! Какая-то слепая агрессия, от одного упоминания Фрэнсиса. Плохо контролируемое желание причинить боль, мучить, заставить стенать... и это все еще владеет мной. Мне это как будто... нравится, - Кси испуганно опустил голову, ожидая, что я его ударю. - Он ненавидит меня теперь?

\- Вряд ли он поборет огромное обожание тебя, что бы ты ни делал с ним и как бы ни издевался. Даже если истолкует верно и поймет все скрытые мотивы. Он любит тебя, идиот.

\- Но я не буду над ним издеваться! - оскорбленный взгляд и отчаянные глаза, переполненные слезами. Знакомо. Я видел это у старого Ксавьера, до похищения.

\- Это мы еще посмотрим. Малыш?

\- Что? - теперь он смотрит мрачно и с вызовом, явно ожидая от меня подвоха.

\- Я готов рассказать тебе все. Больше откладывать не буду. И отвечу на любые твои вопросы. Прямо сейчас.

\- А я не хочу, - отвечает он, внезапно уходя от западни, и утыкается носом в мою грудь. - Ты вернулся, зачем мне объяснения. Просто обещай, что дальше не будет лжи. Что не оставишь меня одного. Что не умрешь больше... А все, что было в прошлом, пусть там и сгинет.

\- И все-таки ты услышишь меня. Каждое слово будет неприятным, кое-что продерет до глубины души, верю, что ты даже разозлишься, малыш... но здесь я не могу пощадить тебя и твои чувства, - я резко отделился от двери и развернулся, меняясь с ним местами. Тесно прижал оборотня к рельефной деревянной поверхности и зашептал... жарко и медленно, разделяя некоторые слова по слогам. - Мой брат-близнец не был мне настоящим братом. В цепочке возрождений Зверя он был предыдущим мной. Но это не важно. До тебя я любил его больше всего на свете. Жил им... пока его не убил из-за наркотиков майор Чарльз Блэкхарт. Фрэнсис не был в курсе кровавой резни. Он также не спросил, кто был донором, когда его прооперировали и заменили почку. Ты видел эту почку в моем кармане. Ты догадался, почему я вырвал ее. Дорогой... я вовсе не ненавидел генерала. Я лишь поклялся отомстить за Демона. Я виделся с ним в аду, он просил меня простить обидчиков, но я не выполнил его просьбу, потому что Конрад захотел отнять у меня не только брата, но и тебя. Смерть Блака была легкой и безболезненной – мне хватило насладиться его ужасом за доли секунды до выстрела. А Фрэнка я не убивал. Его забрали истекающим кровью, но живым. Ты можешь спросить Дезерэтта о том, что стало теперь с фельдмаршалом, но я не советую. Это было первое, в чем я хотел признаться. Теперь второе... Максимилиан.

\- Послушай, может, не надо? - тоска и страх в его взгляде на мгновение поколебали мою решимость. Я продолжил вопреки всему.

\- Зверь был разбит на три части: две равные половины его ужасного естества и Красный водоворот смерти – Глаз. Половины возрождались, а Глаз исчез и казался потерянным навеки. К сожалению или к счастью, он был развеян по миру в хромосомную пыль, и нужен был особый дар, чтобы собрать его обратно, а также особый рецепт. Когда возродились к жизни мы с тобой, рецепт был найден и успешно реализован в лабораторных условиях.

\- Анджело, прошу тебя, не продолжай, - Кси был уже бледнее мертвого. Я поцеловал его в висок и растер холодные ладони в своих руках.

\- Хромосомы соединились попарно в нужном порядке, скрепленные лунным серебром и непреклонной волей своего безумного создателя. Так на свет явился Сверхчеловек. Его глаза – носители водоворота, в них мир и угаснет однажды. Однако фатализм описанной мной картины Апокалипсиса ужасно не понравился одному из древних. Твой отец разнюхал детали и вышел на охоту. Расправившись со мной (как он думал) и не найдя подходящего способа расправиться с тобой, Максимилиан отправился на поиски последнего звена. И нашел. В Сандре Льюне. Спустя годы после первой встречи со мной. Да, в лунном городе мы встретились снова, хотя преследовали абсолютно разные цели. Я выслеживал Блэкхарта и Конрада со своим земным чувством ненависти и горя, царю оборотней же нужен был только Глаз Зверя. Неприятно пораженный моим непрошеным возвращением из морга (стараниями Джонни Би, как ты уже знаешь), он попытался снова меня убить, не сумел и прогнал из Сандре Льюны обратно в Нью-Йорк, напустив стаю злющих вампиров. Его собственная драгоценная добыча была недосягаема. Тогда он устроил ловушку: воспользовавшись тем, что маанцы были заражены колонией вампиров во главе с его старым приятелем Освальдом Скампом, он напустил их, озверевших от голода, на солдат генерала, а затем помог бежать. Беглецы угрожали безопасности и секретности всего эксперимента, Фрэнсис был готов практически на все, чтобы поймать их. Преследование закончилось жуткой резней у Центрального госпиталя Нью-Йорка. Бессмертный и могучий воин, Максимилиан сражался на стороне зараженных маанцев, вместе их было просто не одолеть. И генерал прибегнул к крайней мере – выпустил против них Сверхчеловека, свое супер-оружие, чего Макс и добивался. Ловушка захлопнулась, древний змей предвкушал легкую победу. Однако он не учел, с чем имеет дело. Глаз Зверя несокрушим, а местами – неуправляем. Возбужденный наркотиками и небывалым впрыском норадреналина, Сверхчеловек с легкостью убил все и вся, что встретил на своем пути. Правда, в рукопашном бою он не одолел Макса, но только из-за недостатка опыта: попросту он никогда раньше не дрался. Воодушевленный успехом, Макс повалил его наземь и проткнул мечом – не таким крутым, как тот, что он оставил тебе в наследство в сундуке, но тоже не деревянным. В ответ на это сознание Сверхчеловека отключилось, Глаз Зверя полностью забрал контроль над телом на себя. И Максимилиан встретил свою смерть, с удивлением и болью. Он умер от сладостного поцелуя.

\- Пожалуйста, не произноси больше ни слова!

\- Ты сжимал в объятьях его тело, ласкал в невыразимой нежности, а в порывах необузданной похоти лизал и кусал его губы, и они совсем не походили на смертоносное оружие. Мягкие и податливые, они свели с ума и меня. Эрик Конрад – наша третья часть, Глаз Зверя и Сверхчеловек, убивший твоего отца.

Пауза и короткий вздох.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - выговорил Ксавьер изменившимся голосом и стукнул кулаком мне в плечо. - Ненавижу... как раньше ненавидел, будучи слабым и глупым. За правду, которую знать не хочу. Ангел, ну почему ты тот, что никогда не прощает и ничего не спускает?! За что ты достался мне такой, а?

\- Пойдем обратно, - хладнокровно отрезал я и положил руку на его талию. - Хочешь ты того или нет. Ему смотреть в твои глаза в сто раз тяжелее, чем тебе – в его глаза. Поэтому он терпел от тебя боль. И стерпит еще. Молча. Стерпит еще столько же и много больше, только бы ты не отвергнул его.

Кси не ответил и неуклюже толкнул дверь. Эрик при виде него все понял и съежился на постели. Я счел за лучшее не раскрывать рот и просто встал между ними. Оборотень недолго собирался с мыслями.

\- Слушай... я совсем не знал своего отца. Он интересовался мной только с гастрономической точки зрения, как папуас – свежей человечиной. Он хотел заколоть меня еще в раннем детстве, но почему-то не осмелился. У меня сохранились об этом смутные воспоминания. Я не горевал по нему в морге, когда рассматривал синее тело в швах после вскрытия, и сейчас точно горевать не стану. Мне немного неуютно стоять над тобой с видом врага, поэтому я... Анджи, ну подвинься, пожалуйста.

Я фыркнул и позволил ему обнять моего маанца. Моего, конечно, моего. Пока Ксавьер обвивает его за шею, Конрад-младший бросает на меня такой влажный и тяжелый взгляд, что дыхание перехватывает, а внезапный жар в конечностях заставляет присесть:

_\- Хочешь «доесть» свою кокаиновую дорожку?_

_ _


	70. Doomsday (epilogue)

На кладбище нас встретил настоящий сентябрь. Ангел исчезал за кронами желто-красных деревьев, как легкое черное видение, потом снова появлялся. На тропинке за ним поднималась пыль, облетавшие листья заметали следы, мы не успевали за ним. И я боялся, что он потеряется из виду.

Я понял, что он бывал здесь очень часто. Шел уверенно, почти убегал... далеко, на горку за рядом низеньких надгробий. Там был кованый забор, маленькая калитка. Энджи остановился перед ней, поджидая, пока мы добредем тоже. Эрик подряд читал надписи на надгробных плитах и хмурился, находя недавние или слишком короткие даты. А я наблюдал за изменениями на небе. Оно хмурилось тоже. В клубящихся облаках мне чудились лица. Они смотрели с угрозой и недовольством. Синевато-серые, нависшие низко и тяжело. Никто не взял зонт, но в надвигающейся грозе я опасался не дождя и опасался не за себя. И промокнуть – не самое страшное сейчас.

\- Здесь, - тихо вымолвил Ангел, когда мы подошли, и отворил калитку. Пропустил маанца вперед, а на мне задержал взгляд. - Я не хотел, чтоб ты ходил сюда. Это только для Эрика. Ты не обязан был соглашаться.

\- Он был частью тебя. Был тобой. Я не мог отказаться! Ты позволишь?

Анджело отвел глаза, и я потянул его за собой. На огороженном клочке земли находилось три могилы. Неизвестная мне супружеская пара под общим гранитным надгробием и... красивый маленький херувим с мечом, выплавленный из серебра. Удивительно, но он не почернел от непогоды, охраняя плиту, на которой стоял. На ней вырезана надпись, в фигурной рамке, изображающей развернутую книжку.

 

**“Daemon Institoris 11/03/1987 – 09/09/2001”**

 

\- Значит, сегодня десятая годовщина, - прошептал Эрик, касаясь светлых крыльев статуи. - Мы не принесли цветы...

\- Он не любил цветы. Только меня и героин. Ах, еще это, - Энджи вынул из кобуры пистолет. - Вот его и оставлю.

Он опустился на колени и бесшумно возложил на могилу оружие. На черный ствол шлепнулась тяжелая капля крови. Две, три... я с беспокойством подумал о грозе и ливне. Лучше бы дождь пошел уже, лучше... чем его слезы.

\- А никто не заберет? - Эрик встал на колени с ним рядышком, и я в каком-то ужасе посмотрел на их опущенные темноволосые головы. Почему они такие похожие?

\- Не посмеет. Испугается. Эту могилу стерегут бесы, к ней никогда не подойдут близко.

Они прижались друг к другу, и я внезапно почувствовал себя лишним.

\- А по ночам?

\- А ночью я был здесь лишь раз. Его ангел-хранитель светился красным, могила была разрыта и залита до краев кровью. Но Демон не приходил. Ему закрыт путь на землю. Осталась только его кровь. Та самая, вытекшая напоследок из порезов.

\- Radical? - я услышал тяжелый вздох. Они обернулись синхронно, и Эрик сумрачно улыбнулся мне. - Спасибо.

\- За что? - я оторопел от удивления.

\- За то, что подобрал меня.

\- И меня... - эхом повторил Ангел. - Ты нашел нас. Ты собрал нас. Благодаря тебе я нащупал красную кнопку. И мы взорвем этот чертов мир. Скоро, малыш. Скоро...

\- В день пробуждения Зверя, - я сглотнул. По телу разошелся колючий холодок. - Сегодня?! Сейчас? Сейчас...

Он поднялся и соединил мои руки со своей и с рукой Эрика. Тотчас же с благосклонных небес ударила молния, ударила прямо в центр нашего треугольника, не могу поверить, что такое возможно. Всего в полуметре от меня... ее вспышка пронеслась перед глазами, я ослеп. Сердце защемило в тоске и ужасе. Почувствовал всей кожей дуновение изменившегося воздуха. Он закручивался в смерч, и это вращение ускорялось. Резкий запах озона опалил ноздри, раздразнил легкие... Я хотел кашлять и не мог. Ладонь Ангела сжалась крепче. А потом прогремел гром – такой, что в голове все загудело и затрещало. И мои давно копившиеся страхи вылились наружу. В дикий пронзительный крик.

\- ЭНДЖИ, А ЕСЛИ Я НЕ ХОЧУ?! Если... - по щекам быстро заструились слезы, - если мне всё-таки хочется жить, жить с тобой... в этом чертовом мире? _Как в сказке._ Долго... и счастливо.

Слова как с обрыва в черную бездну покатились и ухнули без возврата. Оглушительно громкая тишина в моих лопнувших барабанных перепонках... или во всех взорвавшихся мирах. _Я проиграл, а зло восторжествовало, никто не преуспел, все опоздали, опоздали... Конец всем сказкам. Конец всему._

Но мои слёзы... горячие и очень соленые... затекли в рот. И прикосновение, я же по-прежнему чувствовал. Руки об руку. Сильнее, двойное пожатие. Они не отпустили меня. И мы... не растворились во мгле и фиолетовом дыме, остались тремя черепками чего-то единого, но не страшного. Не возрожденного. Значит, можно открыть глаза? И понять, что...

Великая гроза началась без нас. Обрушившийся на кладбище ливень со шквальным ветром был неприятен, но не смертоносен. Большие синие глаза Ангела под отяжелевшими ресницами серьезно смотрели на меня, а я подслеповато моргал, почему-то радуясь непогоде. И тому, что с его лица исчезло выражение какой-то особенной жестокой радости и торжества. Значит, и правда всё? Апокалипсиса не будет?

\- Ты заставляешь меня отменять конец света? - джокер прищурился и встряхнул мокрыми волосами. - Ну, давай хоть в театр сегодня сходим. Раз представление не удалось. Пойдешь с нами, Эрик? Конечно пойдешь, куда ты денешься.

Нет, я всё-таки подохну. Не от страха, так от облегчения. Смеюсь, утирая слезы, редчайшая глупость под проливным дождем, но мне же можно, я его бестолковый сисадмин, и блондин, и ботан, и что там еще... Эрик Конрад обнял меня за плечи, а хренов демон, небрежно жонглирующий моей судьбой и судьбой мира, шлепнул меня по заднице и прижался к губам. Мокрым и дрожащим.

\- А что мне будет за хорошее поведение? - бархатный шепот редчайше низким голосом, специально, чтоб меня развезло и голова закружилась.

\- Всё что захочешь... - неуверенно ответил я, подозревая подвох.

\- Год ходишь нагишом по дому, - он лукаво положил руку мне на бедро. - Или месяц живешь без компьютера. Выбирай?

\- Я, пожалуй, согласен побыть без одежды. А... во втором варианте сервер не считается?

\- К серверной даже запрещено подходить. Также нельзя брать в руки коммуникаторы, касаться нетбуков или упоминать обо всем этом барахле в разговорах.

\- Ангел, это самый ужасный выбор, который мне когда-либо приходилось делать! Садист...

\- Мне за тебя выбрать?

\- Нет! Я буду ходить голым. Год. Ты доволен?

\- Очень. Очень и очень... - он поцеловал меня еще раз, заставив томительно застонать и очень постыдно возбудиться, затем повернулся к могиле. - Попрощаемся с моим братом. Цикл “Radical” на мне таким образом обрывается. Если есть желающие опротестовать это решение, пусть сделают шаг вперед и скажут громко и четко.

Дураков не нашлось. Мы побежали с кладбища рысцой, шлепаясь в лужи и измазываясь в грязи по уши. Я влез в машину, продрогший до костей, и прильнул к Эрику. Он был почти такой же холодный, как я, но сияющий. Ангел сел за руль, и мы рванули.

Когда-то я уже ездил домой в ливень, который точно так же хлестал, как сумасшедший.

\- Дорогой?

Эндж чуть повернул голову, посмотрев на меня в зеркальце заднего вида.

\- Если кто-то внезапно бросится под колеса, когда мы почти подъедем к дому, не важно, кто... большая просьба – не останавливайся.

 

\----- End -----


End file.
